Destinados S5
by Aryantha
Summary: Siempre hay elección... siempre hay esperanza...
1. Chapter 1

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie La bella y la Bestia (The CW, productores, directores y escritores) yo solo los he tomados prestados para esta historia..._**

 ** _Historia escrita por Ana Argón( AryanthaFic)_**

 **Capítulo I**

Sentaron a Vincent, como pudieron, en el asiento de atrás de la furgoneta, y Jt y Stuart, lo hicieron cada uno a su lado.

Devin conducía a toda velocidad hacia la entrada a los túneles desde el puerto. Aquella, por la que había entrado Ethan, cuando buscaba a Lynn.

Accionó, el manos libres y llamó a un colaborador de la gente de los túneles.

\- ¿Dónde lo vais a atender?- le preguntó a Jt.

Stuart contestó por él.

\- En la casa de Riverside Drive…. Voy a llamar a Hugh para que lo preparen todo….

Mientras el Berseker usaba el teléfono de Vincent, para llamar a sus amigos, Jt contestó a Devin.

\- Dile a quien sea, que le diga al hombre alto y calvo que llegó conmigo, que vaya también hacia allí.

Al decir esto, no pudo dejar de pensar en Tess. Cuando se había ido al club a buscar su botiquín, con cosas para Tess y sus propios antibióticos, la había dejado, dormida, bajo el cuidado de Evan. Rezaba para que todavía lo estuviera, y poder llegar antes que ella se despertase. Tenía que estar a su lado cuando lo hiciera, no rodeada de extraños y en un lugar como ese.

Devin habló con su contacto. Quedó en que les estarían esperando en la entrada y les llevarían a través de los túneles a la casa de Rebeca…

Jt miró a Vincent pensando en sí debería hacer algo más… pero no sabía el qué´. Vincent seguía desmayado, pero por lo menos su pulso aunque rápido, por la fiebre, era fuerte. Stuart le había dicho mientras llegaban, que para que pudiera empezar a curarse, había que colocar ese hueso bien, si no, corrían el riesgo de que se cerrase en falso y cojease de por vida….

Viéndole, con la cabeza ladeada apoyada a peso en su hombro, se dio cuenta de que jamás había visto a su amigo tan mal y a cada segundo que pasaba se preocupaba un poco más. Ojala Evan supiera que hacer, él estaba sobrepasado.

Stuart se limitó a mirar el teléfono de Vincent, mientras dirigía miradas furtivas a Vincent.

Jt sabía lo que estaba mirando con tanta atención. La localización de Rebecca y de paso, intentaba eludir las preguntas que iban a llegar.

Se limitó en ese momento a ella.

\- ¿Todavía está donde la has dejado? .- le preguntó, mientras volvió apretar con fuerza, el trozo de su camisa que se había quitado para taponar la herida de la pierna de su amigo.

Stuart asintió.

\- Si… todavía siguen allí…y Lynn va camino de los túneles por lo que parece….

\- ¿Y Cat?-. Preguntó Jt por pura curiosidad.

\- En un lugar al este de la isla… En mi hogar…

Jt notó cierta nostalgia en su voz. No quería empezar esa conversación en el coche pero no pudo evitarlo. Cerró los ojos rezando para que la adrenalina siguiera tirando de él un poco más. Estaba siendo una noche increíble, pero tenía que aguantar hasta que Vincent estuviera fuera de peligro.

\- ¿Vas a contármelo ya o prefieres esperar?

Stuart siguió mirando como la furgoneta zigzagueaba entre el tráfico en dirección al puerto. No dijo nada durante unos segundos. Luego empezó a hablar.

\- No tuve otra opción… Aparecieron dos híbridos y fueron a por nosotros…. Pero había uno más… y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar le clavó dos dardos tranquilizantes a Vincent….- se miró las manos-. Enseguida me di cuenta de que no podía contar con él… y, mientras yo estaba entretenido con los recién llegados, Stanley cogió a Rebecca del cuello… No pude evitarlo.- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. … no podía estar pendiente de todo… Los híbridos nos atacaban..- lo miró el decir esto-. Tienes que entender que son tremendamente poderosos, no podía luchar con ellos viendo como Vincent se iba debilitando por momentos.

"Estaba a punto de desmayarse...- añadió-. … y Stanley se llevaba a Rebecca a una estancia que había aparecido al mover una estantería de la pared… Vi que solo había una posibilidad… cogí a Vincent en brazos y lo arrojé por la ventana del apartamento..."

Jt se levantó del asiento sin darse cuenta y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el techo del coche. El trozo de tela que aguantaba en la pierna de Vincent cayó al suelo. Stuart lo cogió y lo apoyó en la herida apretando todo lo que podía.

El amigo de Vincent no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!.- le preguntó visiblemente enfadado.

Stuart cogió aire con fuerza.

\- "Si quería luchar contra ellos nos podía tener distracciones… por lo menos mataría a un par…. Y eso es lo que hice…. La rabia y la desesperación me hizo reaccionar mucho más violentamente de lo que yo creía ser capaz, pero Stanley tenia a Rebecca, y no dejaba de decirle al oído que iba a ser testigo de cómo me despedazaban.

Dejó que me enfrentará a ellos y cuando solo quedaba el hibrido de los dardos, Stanley sacó una pistola y me apuntó. Vincent le había roto un brazo, pero aun así aguanto el dolor para poder apuntarme.

La pared que había detrás de él se movió hacia un lado y el empezó a andar hacia atrás. Conozco a Rebecca y sé que estaría deseando defenderse, pero no lo intentó en ningún momento. Tenía miedo de que una bala me matase… No puedo dejar de ver sus caras… no podía quedarme… no teníamos opción y ella sabía que estaba muy preocupado por él. - tragó saliva y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en Vincent-. De verdad estaba preocupado por él.

Sabía que Rebecca, con sus ojos me decía que me fuese… que él no le haría daño… y eso fue lo que hice… Huí, dejando un hibrido vivo y Stanley sabiendo que había ganado…"

Jt oyó con atención, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Vincent

\- ¿De cuántos pisos estamos hablando? .- le preguntó todavía pensando en la caída que había sufrido Vincent.

\- 10

Jt se quitó las gafas y se masajeó los lagrimales. ¡Increíble!.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que la caída no le mataría?

\- No lo sabía, y teniendo en cuenta que estaba drogado, menos…. pero tenía que arriesgarme… Hubiera sido peor si lo llegan a coger…y no podía estar pendiente de él... no podía…

Jt lo miró asintiendo, comprendiendo a duras penas la situación a la que se había enfrentado el berseker.

\- ¿Y cómo llegó hasta el almacén? ¿Por qué tú no lo llevaste, verdad?

\- Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, primero por la herida y luego por los tranquilizantes…. Creo que su instinto le llevo hasta ahí... no quería caer en calle… Buscó un refugio a toda costa y se dejó ir cuando llegó hasta allí…..- en ese momento el berseker cayó en la cuenta de algo. Miró a Jt ligeramente extrañado..- ¿Conoces ese lugar?.- le preguntó.

Éste agachó la cabeza.

\- Vivimos ahí durante 10 años. Fue su escondite, nuestro escondite… y posiblemente lo seguiría siendo, si Cat no hubiera irrumpido como un vendaval en nuestras vidas… Cat… y Tess…

Recordó como si fuera ayer mismo, el momento en que abrió la puerta de su casa y las vio en el umbral, con actitud desafiante, enseñando sus placas de la policía de NY preguntando por él.

\- Jamás olvidare el día que aparecieron.- dijo despacio, pensando en todo lo que habían vivido desde entonces.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ese sitio?... Estaba destrozado.- le pregunto interesado el berseker, haciendo que Jt volviese del pasado a ese coche-. Y por cierto, ¿qué haces tú con gente de los túneles? .- miró a Devin y frunció el ceño. Eran demasiadas cosas las que estaban pasando para asimilarlas todas de golpe.

Cogió aire y volvió a echar un vistazo a Vincent.

\- A lo primero, tuvimos que volarlo, para que otros creyeran que Vincent había muerto ahí.- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. A la segunda pregunta…. es una larga historia… Está siendo una noche absolutamente loca.

Devin les interrumpió donde un frenazo y soltándose el cinturón

\- Ya hemos llegado…

Salieron del coche a toda prisa. Stuart, llevando al inerte Vincent en brazos, y Jt, llevando al botiquín y los papeles del dossier de Vanessa, entraron en el almacén abandonado y vieron, nada más hacerlo, que ya les estaban esperando, y que Evan estaba entre ellos.

* * *

Nada más ver saltar a Stuart por la ventana, Stanley se dejó caer al suelo. El hibrido reaccionó con una increíble rapidez y cogió el arma que este acababa de soltar.

Rebecca intentó correr hacia la puerta, pero no le dio tiempo. Después de coger la pistola, el hibrido llegó hasta ella y la cogió del pelo para volver a llevarla al lugar donde Stanley, cerrando los ojos desesperado, se llevaba la mano al brazo que Vincent le había roto e intentaba levantarse.

Rebecca echó una ojeada a la habitación que había aparecido detrás la estantería. Frigoríficos enormes llenaban una de las paredes. Estanterías, archivadores… monitores de televisión, una mesa pequeña y un par de cómodas sillas…. Supo enseguida que contenía todo eso… los experimentos del Baker…Eso era lo que tenían que encontrar…

El hibrido la agarró con fuerza del brazo, mientras los dos veían como Stanley se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía hacia una de las puertas del frigoríficos. La abrió y sacó un pequeño bote de cristal. Cogió una jeringuilla, la llenó, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la clavó en el brazo herido.

Nada más terminar de inyectarse el líquido incoloro, se dejó caer en una de las sillas, con los ojos cerrados.

Rebecca lo miraba sin pestañear.

\- Prepárate para un milagro.- le dijo él a ella sin abrir los ojos-. Mi brazo estará curado en menos de 12 horas… La genética de tus amigos es sensacional.

Abrió los ojos entonces y la miró.

\- Estás guapísima… perdona que no te lo dijera antes pero tus amigos me tenían muy entretenido….- siguió mirándola y Rebecca, vio en sus ojos un deseo que hacía mucho no veía. Un deseo que le producía arcadas…

Stanley siempre había estado a la sombra de Morgan, durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos… en todos los sentidos. Jamás se fijó en él, hasta que vio como la miraba. Solo le faltaba babear… y seguía haciéndolo.

No es que fuera físicamente desagradable. Delgado, alto, con unos extraños ojos de un azul casi blanco, y boca pequeña. Aparentaba unos 50 años de edad, pero ella sabía muy bien que tenía bastantes más… Morgan utilizaba los sueros del Baker, para no envejecer…. y ahora, estaba segura de que Stanley también lo hacía.

-…. Ya veo que el doctor Forbes o el doctor Mark han encontrado la forma de mantenerte con vida…

Rebecca no dijo nada.

\- Da igual… aquí hay más de lo que puedes necesitar por ahora… y tenemos quien fabrique más… No tendrás problemas…

Se fue levantando poco a poco de la silla y cuando estuvo de pie, hizo un pequeño movimiento con su brazo herido. Respondía.

\- Bien…- es su rostro se reflejó el dolor, pero también una pequeña sonrisa.

Salió de nuevo a la sala y el hibrido, agarrando a Rebecca, salió detrás de él.

Los cuerpos de los otros dos híbridos estaban tirados en el suelo del gran salón.

Siempre había pensado que eran superiores a Stuart, pero algo había estallado dentro del berseker después de arrojar a Vincent por la ventana del salón, y lo que había visto cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarlos, con sus ojos rojos, lo había dejado helado. Su única opción era coger a Rebecca y demostrarle que si iba a por él, la mataría.

Stuart había conseguido pillar desprevenidos a los híbridos, en dos movimientos rápidos e inesperados, nada más tirar a Vincent, y sin que se dieran cuenta, les había sacado el corazón. El otro hibrido sí que podía haber luchado contra él, pero el berseker dándose cuenta de su desventaja había decidido huir…

Stanley no pudo evitar sonreír mientras seguía agarrando a Rebecca.

\- Nunca me pude imaginar que Stuart, el bueno de Stuart, desde que los Reynolds curaron su alma….- le empezó a decir con ironía-. …pudiera ser capaz de matar a un pobre hombre inocente que solo quería ayudar…. El bueno del doctor Markus muerto a manos del bueno de Stuart… ¡qué terrible ironía!...

Río con ganas, al ver que Rebecca seguía sin decir nada. Decidió atacarla por otro lado.

\- Supimos enseguida que Catherine había salido para Escocia, nuestros hombres estuvieron a punto de interceptarles…

Rebecca no pudo evitar decir algo entonces.

\- … Si, pero no pudieron… huyeron como ratas en cuanto la gente de la isla apareció… Contra ellos no sois nada...- Cat y Angus les habían contado los detalles de lo que había pasado en ferry.

Lo miró con una ganas crecientes de escupirle a la cara… ¡Le dolía tanto lo que había ocurrido en esa sala, hacia escasos minutos!

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Vincent descubriendo la verdad, y lanzándose sobre Stuart, incapaz de distinguir a los verdaderos enemigos… pero lo que más le dolía era saber que el muy hijo de puta de Morgan le había contado esa historia a Stanley… Aquello fue un momento de intimidad demasiado grande entre ellos… siempre supo que fue un error hacerlo, pero algo dentro de ella, deseaba demostrarle a ese hombre sin alma, que aquellos a los que utilizaba y de los que se habían servido tantos años, tenían una historia maravillosa detrás… y que nunca fue justo lo que hicieron con ellos… Se sentía horriblemente traicionada… y sentía que Stuart jamás la iba a perdonar. Fue una elegida y le había demostrado que no podían confiar en ella… y ahora, dentro de poco, iban a descubrir, también, que se lo había contado a Catherine…

Cogió aire con fuerza cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía la mano de Stanley, agarrando con fuerza su brazo.

\- Cuando vi el resultado de los análisis de los bebes de la Sra. Keller no entendía como podían ser tan increíbles, tan complejos y a la vez tan perfectos… son todo lo que hemos deseado todos estos años… a partir de allí, las posibilidades son infinitas...- volvió a sonreír-. Pero al escuchar a Vincent y al darme cuenta de lo que hizo Stuart y que Cat está en Escocia, me he dado cuenta de que no son los hijos de una sola bestia…. Ahí algo más… son los hijos de dos bestias….- miró a Rebecca y le apretó el brazo más fuerte-….¿ cómo pudo ser posible?

Ella tragó saliva dispuesta a no decir nada. No quería confirmarles esa teoría, porque podían querer atrapar a Cat y hacerle todo lo que les hicieron a las otros mujeres que habían cogida a los largos de los años… y puede que con ella todo funcionase… ¡No, nunca la tendrían, aunque tuviera que morir ella para evitarlo!

Stanley recorrió su cara con sus ojos pequeños y estrechos….

\- Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar…y sobre todo tendrás que aceptar quien manda aquí ahora…Yo te daré todo lo que puedas ansiar, pero tú me darás todo lo que yo quiera…

\- No puedes obligarme, no me asusta la muerte…

Stanley rió.

\- No, Rebecca, no quiero que mueras… Eres un cebo perfecto para que todo ellos vengan a buscarte, solo tendremos que sentarnos y esperar a que lo hagan…. Pero si te portas bien, tal vez, tengamos misericordia y no les hagamos sufrir demasiado….

Rebecca sonrió.

\- Por si no te acuerdas, Stuart, ha matado en un momento a dos de tus hombres…

Stanley se puso serio unos segundos.

\- Sí, lo sé… pero no nos pillara otra vez desprevenidos, y además no eran mis mejores hombres. Ninguno podíamos imaginar que iba a ser capaz de hacer lo que hecho….. Tirarlo por la ventana… ¿y si lo ha matado?... menudo desperdicio…. Pero, claro, estoy seguro de que Vincent jamás lo hubiera perdonado… Lo había perdido de todas la maneras…

Rebecca agachó la cabeza. No sabía que había pasado con el marido de Cat, pero Stanley tenía razón en lo que acababa de decir. Eso, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía hacerlo, no podía negarlo. El dolor que había visto en la cara de Vincent era inequívoco. Jamás perdonaría a Stuart. Jamás.

\- Y ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer… hay que avisar a los demás.. .- echó un vistazo a la habitación oculta.-. Tienen que venir a buscar todo esto…. No podemos dejar que Stuart y los demás vuelvan y lo encuentren, ahora que saben dónde vivo… y tenemos poco tiempo…

\- No te preocupes…ya lo he hecho yo… Vendrán enseguida y lo llevaremos almacén del laboratorio.- Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Stanley lo reconoció sin necesidad de darse la vuelta.

La alta figura de John Douglas, se recortó en el umbral de la puerta destrozada.

\- Gracias John.- lo miró pensando que podía haber venido mucho antes-. …. Me molesta no tenerlo al alcance de mi mano… pero no me queda más remedio, dadas las circunstancias...

El hibrido entró en la estancia y vio a sus compañeros muertos.

\- También los recogerán a ellos….- respiró hondo, mientras veía sus corazones en el suelo.- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Mientras lo decía miró a Rebecca con un odio creciente.

Stanley se puso delante de la mujer. No era bueno que la mirase así… en lo que dura un latido de corazón, podría matarla.

\- Subestimé a Stuart…. El odio le hace más fuerte….- cambio de tema enseguida-. Por cierto, creo que tu amigo Ethan nos ha traicionado.

John sonrió ligeramente.

\- Eso es imposible… está conmigo….

Se apartó ligeramente y pudo ver a un delgado y desmejorado Ethan que entraba en la habitación. Stanley fue hacia el rápidamente y sin mediar palabra le abofeteó.

\- ¿Cómo has podido traerlos hasta aquí?

Ethan aguantó el golpe sin mover un musculo.

\- Me engañaron….

Rebecca lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y vio como el hibrido, dirigía su mirada hacia ella.

"Se ha escapado"…. "Y lo sabe todo" Fue lo que inmediatamente pasó por su cabeza… "Dios santo, estaban todos muertos"… sus pensamientos volaron hacia la gente de los túneles... y hacia Lynn y Erik…. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? ¿No habría sido capaz de….? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro incapaz de aceptarlo…. No le quedo mas remedio que mantener la compostura pero estaba segura que iba desmayándose… Casi no podía respirar.

Vio como Stanley volvía acercarse a él, mientras el hibrido seguía mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Te engañaron?.. ¿y cómo te pudieron engañar a ti?... Al todopoderoso Ethan Jenkins…

El hibrido agachó la cabeza un instante.

\- No lo sé….Me mantuvieron drogado, la mayor parte del tiempo y consiguieron que hablase…

John se acercó por detrás a él.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste retenido?

Lentamente su mirada fue hacia Rebecca, otra vez. Ella contuvo la respiración.

Ethan desvió la mirada de la mujer unos segundos para volver enseguida, negando con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé…cada día me llevaban a un sitio distinto…. y siempre inconsciente…

La antepasada de Cat, apretó los puños y cogió una gran bocanada de aire. ¡No lo iba a decir! No lo iba a decir! ¿Por qué?... y entonces lo vio reflejado en sus ojos rasgados… ¡Estaba enamorado de Lynn!…y a pesar de todo, no quería que le pasase nada. No quería que le hiciesen daño y para eso tenía que mantenerla escondida, y ¡que mejor sitio que los túneles! Si hubiera muerte en la hall del edificio nada le habría importado… ¡tiene que estar viva y Erik también!

Volvió a coger aire con fuerza y asintió ligeramente mientras lo miraba. El no hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente se mantuvo firme soportando el mayúsculo enfado de Stanley.

\- No entiendo cómo has podido claudicar de esta manera….- lo miró de arriba abajo, haciendo una mueca y tocándose el brazo.-. Por tu culpa, hemos perdido a dos de nuestros activos y he estado a punto de morir… y he perdido este lugar que era "mi casa"…

El tener tan cerca de Stanley hizo que los ojos de Ethan se pusieran amarillos.

John se acercó a ellos y puso una mano en el pecho de Stanley.

\- Todo eso ahora es lo de menos….- Miró a Ethan-. Lo importante es que lo hemos recuperado… ¿por cierto como has escapado?

Ethan siguió sin mover un musculo.

\- Han tenido un fallo….ellos tambian me han subestimado a mí…

John no quiso ahondar más en el tema. Algo le decía que había mucho que contar, y que Ethan no quería hacerlo delante de Stanley.

\- De todas formas.- les dijo, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo-. … eso ahora es lo de menos. Le hemos recuperado y eso ya está arreglado….- miró a Stanley-. Me han llamado cuando venía hacia aquí desde el nuevo escondite… Están empezando a reunirse… los activos deben tomar posiciones…

Ethan miró asombrado.

\- ¿Ya?

John asintió esperanzado.

\- ¿Ya?.. Ha llegado nuestro momento… mi momento…

Stanley sonrió abiertamente y miró de reojo a Rebecca. Luego volvió a centrar su atención en John.

\- No podías haberme dado mejor noticia...- tiró del brazo de Rebecca con fuerza -. Querida….tenemos que ocuparnos de unos asuntos pendientes… y luego nos iremos de viaje….

Rebecca no dijo nada. Se dejó guiar por él fuera de la habitación y solo se limitó a tocar con delicadeza el colgante de oro que llevaba al cuello… esa era su única esperanza…

* * *

Habían llegado en un tiempo record a la casa de Riverside Drive, recorriendo pasillos y cavernas, mientras Evan y él miraban con la boca abierta a su alrededor sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

Estaban siendo demasiadas cosas a la vez y ambos se sentían desbordados. Nada más verse Evan lo contó cómo estaba Tess y él le dio los papeles que había cogido del club. Evan lo miró intrigado mientras se los daba, pero Jt solo tuvo que decir una palabra: "Antídoto"… El abrió los ojos y los apretó contra su pecho, como si llevase en ellos lo más valioso del mundo…

Caminaron siguiendo a los demás hombres de un túnel a otro sin descanso hasta llegar a la salida de casa de Cat, entonces de Rebecca.

No se dieron cuenta de que siempre detrás de ellos, una inmensa figura se iba perfilando entre las sombras.

Vincent estaba deseando poder ir donde estaba el otro Vincent. Lo había contado algo Devin, pero estaba seguro de que había más… y Rebecca no había vuelto, ni Erik, ni Ethan…. Ni Lynn…. Los nervios lo estaban devorando por dentro.

Los vio alejarse y él se retiró a su habitación, sabiendo que cualquier novedad, se la contarían enseguida. No podía arriesgarse a que en un descuido le viesen.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando oyó un murmullo de voces… Mary se acercó a él en cuanto lo vio girar en el último recodo.

\- Es Lynn... Acaba de llegar…

Entró en su habitación corriendo y la vio tendida en su cama, parecía estar inconsciente.

Devin había llegado antes que él, después de dejar a Evan y a Jt, con aquellos que los llevarían hasta la casa de Riverside. Uno de los niños se había acercado hasta él y le había dicho que le siguiese. No es que fuera medico titulado pero era lo más cercano que tenían a uno… y además, Lynn tenía en pulso regular y fuerte y en apariencia estaba bien… simplemente algo había hecho que se desmayase.

Erik estaba a su lado. También estaba Jacob y alguno más de sus hombres.

\- Los han interceptado cuando llegaban por la entrada oeste del parque… Erik llevaba en brazos a Lynn… Ethan ha escapado…

Vincent miró a Erik y este levantándose de la cama, asintió.

\- Le apunte con mi revolver y le dije que se mantuviera dónde estaba… si se movía un ápice disiparía y al bala daría en Lynn que estaba delante de él…

Vincent al oír esto no pudo contenerse. Empujó al berseker, lanzándolo contra la pared.

Por primera vez Erik, se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Vincent. No solo su apariencia física era imponente, atacando, era una fuerza de la naturaleza, que mantenía el control sobre una fina línea que separaba al hombre y a la bestia. Las mandíbulas se Vincent se cerraron repetidas veces delante de la cara del berseker, el cual, se dio cuenta a tiempo de que no debía transformarse, por mucho que sus instintos se lo estuvieran pidiendo a gritos.

Jacob se acercó corriendo y cogió con fuerza a su padre del hombro.

\- ¡Padre! Por favor… no debes….

Lo dijo despacio, son levantar la voz y con estudiada calma.

Vincent agachó la cabeza a los pocos segundos, y dejó de agarrar a Erik.

Cuando sintió que volvía a estar en calma, le dijo:

\- ¿Dónde está Ethan?

Erik cogió aire dispuesto a contárselo todo, con sus ojos grises fijos en él.

\- Como te he dicho lo tenía a tiro… y estaba convencido de que no iba a moverse, a pesar de que se había empezado a convertir…..- le fue contado todo mirando fijamente un punto en la pared de enfrente. Se sentía mal… no estaba acostumbrado a cometer errores y este lo había sido… -. El tiempo pasaba despacio y él se mantenía delante de mi, mirando fijamente a Lynn. Ella mantenía la compostura, esperando seguir de alguna manera jugando su papel….- levantó la mano y se masajeo la nuca-. Creí que lo teníamos con nosotros en cuanto vi que le daba las llaves del apartamento de Stanley, a Vincent… pero no era así. A los pocos minutos oímos ruidos de cristales y el golpe de algo al caer el suelo desde una gran altura. Yo me sobresalte, y él empezar a moverse…rápidamente disparé… pero había conseguido moverse lo suficiente para que la bala no le alcanzara…Recuerdo ver la bala a cámara lenta, acercándose hasta Lynn. e iba a lanzarme con toda la velocidad a por ella, cuando ví como Ethan la interceptaba y la desviaba… atravesó el cristal de la puerta de entrada y salió a la calle…..- Miró a Vincent-. La impresión hizo que ella se desmayase en brazos de Ethan… iba a volver a encañonarlo pidiéndole que la dejara en el suelo... pero entonces volví a oír un ruido en la calle, otra vez algo o alguien volvía a caer de lo alto, temiendo lo que pudiese ver…. no pude evitar girarme un segundo…

Vincent no dijo nada solo asintió.

\- Solo recuerdo al girarme verle en un destello, besarla y dejarla en el suelo. Añadió-. … al segundo siguiente había desaparecido….- se acercó a la cama donde estaba Lynn-. No sabiendo lo que había pasado en el ático no quise arriesgarme…. La cogí en brazos y me dirigí a la entrada más cercana que conocía… Hugh me había enseñado unas cuantas en los días que interrogábamos a Ethan… ¿Sabéis algo de ellos? De Stuart y de Vincent...- les pregunto visiblemente preocupado, aunque sin transmitir ansiedad.

Devin asintió, dejó el brazo de Lynn apoyado en la cama, había vuelto a tomarle el pulso y le contó lo que había oído en el coche.

-… Stuart lo tiró por la ventana para salvarlo de los híbridos… y luego se tiró él.. No sé muchos más detalles…solo que Vincent tiene una herida abierta en la pierna y mucha fiebre y que Rebecca esta ahora con ellos...

\- ¿Por propia iniciativa? .- Erik nunca se había fiado de ella y la pregunta salió sola. Hasta él se sorprendió de su inmediatez.

\- No… Creo que dijo que Stanley la tenía agarrada y les amenazó…. Tuvo que dejarla para ir en detrás de Vincent.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos.

El final, Erik volvió a dirigirse a Vincent.

-Avisad a Hugh y a Samuel, y junto con tus hombres defender el lugar por donde entró Ethan y por donde salió… tal vez que equivoque, pero si no lo hago, vendrán hasta aquí acompañados… y nunca olvides que te ha visto-. Le dijo a Vincent señalándolo-. Los traerá para que te cacen y para llevarse e Lynn.

Jacob no esperó a la respuesta de su padre y salió para hacer lo que había dicho Erik. Vincent no dijo nada más y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Lynn. Le acarició su rubio y fino cabello con delicadeza.

\- Está bien Vincent, en cualquier momento se despertará…

Vincent cogió aire.

\- Esperaré aquí a que lo haga….- miró a Devin-. Ve a la casa con Stuart y los otros, por si les hicieses falta…

Éste asintió e iba a salir, pero Erik se lo impidió colocándose delante de él.

\- Voy contigo…. Quiero ver a mi hermano….

A continuación, salieron de la habitación, en dirección a Riverside Drive, por debajo de la ciudad.

Vincent en cambio, se quedó dónde estaba, rezando para que Lynn se despertase pronto y rezando también para que Ethan no viniera con la caballería.

No soportaría ver a su gente en peligro y tal vez, su autocontrol, esta vez, sí que desaparecería…

Con los nervios recorriendo su interior como pequeñas pulgas, se quitó esa idea de su cerebro, agarró con fuerza la mano de Lynn y, para su sorpresa, recobró automáticamente la calma.

* * *

Music: Adrian Von Ziegler For a Lost love watch?v=rwnSy-tChec

Sentía la piel caliente y sudorosa de Catherine bajo sus dedos mientras la agarraba de la cintura, la tumbaba en la cama y se colocaba encima de ella. Acababan de hacer el amor, hacía pocos minutos, pero todavía no se sentían satisfechos. Nada más mirarse a los ojos, mientras recuperaban la calma, se dieron cuenta de ello.

La piel de Vincent abrasaba, y solo deseaba que Cat volviera a pasar otro cubito de hielo por ella, mientras lo besaba con pasión.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando le tocó la espalda, y notó que el agua fría corría por ella.

La besó abriendo la boca, buscando su lengua y enredándose con ella… al tiempo que Cat dejaba que el hielo resbalase por su espalda, llegando a las firmes nalgas y a las piernas. Sintió como el frio le recorría, pero no era suficiente... Sin más preámbulos la penetró con fuerza, sabía que esa era la única manera de que sus cuerpos no acabaran fundiéndose en el calor que los devoraba...

Siguieron besándose. Catherine metió los dedos en su corto pelo y lo atrajo todavía más hacia ella. Estaba ávida de su boca, de sus besos… y él también… todo era poco para calmar su ansia del otro.

El sudor los empapaba… las sabanas se pegaban a la espalda de Cat, a las palmas de las manos de él, a sus rodillas… Todo era agua a su alrededor… Agua y calor…

Vincent movió sus caderas empujando más fuerte dentro de ella. Cat, sintiéndolo tan adentro como jamás lo había sentido, empezó a decir su nombre… Primero como un susurro.. y después fue diciéndolo más alto, hasta que al sentir un profundo y largo orgasmo, lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Vincent cerró los ojos, apoyándose con fuerza con sus manos en la cama y empujó por última vez al tiempo, que el placer lo inundaba a él..

Cat siguió gritando mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía….

Vincent cerró los ojos y sintió todos sus músculos se tensaban al sentir el placer inundarle, mientras oía con deleite como ella gritaba su nombre una u otra vez... nada era como eso... Nada... Siguió dentro de ella hasta que se fue relajando y ya no tuvo fuerzas en su cuerpo para seguir encima de ella. Abrió sus ojos, para besarla… pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Cat no estaba con él, y en su lugar, solo estaba la marca de su cuerpo, dibujada en sudor, en la sabana... Nada más..

Se dio la vuelta buscándola desesperado, pero no estaba…. El cuarto estaba vacío... Esa era la palabra exacta para definirlo. No había nada más que esa cama y él….

Bajó de la cama deprisa… pero no había suelo en el que apoyarse...Solo agua… Agua oscura que lo envolvió nada más caer en ella y que le impedía ver nada a su alrededor. Se giró asustado, desesperado por sentir que el agua amenazaba con entrar en sus pulmones y entonces, a lo lejos, volvió a oír la voz de ella que decía su nombre. Por instinto se movió hacia donde creía que estaba esa voz y vio una intensa luz blanca… Tenía que llegar hasta allí… Tenía que salir, para poder buscarla, para ir a por ella… para poder protegerla, para poder sentirla y sobre todo, para poder vivir, porque sin ella no había vida... Con un gran esfuerzo llegó hasta la luz. Abrió los ojos y respiró, llenando con fuerza sus pulmones justo antes de decir su nombre…

-¡Catherine!

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Había oído su nombre… ¡Vincent acababa de gritar su nombre! Intentó gritar el nombre de él, pero no podía... su garganta le dolía como si hubiera pasado la noche gritando... Se dio cuenta, enseguida, de que había sido solo un sueño, y recordó con claridad, donde estaba ella y donde estaba él.

Miró a su alrededor asustada mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad. La luz entraba por las pequeñas ventanas con contraventanas de madera de su habitación, y le decía que ya había amanecido.

Se giró hacia el antiguo baúl que hacía las veces de mesilla y cogió su móvil. Su marido tenía que haber oído su mensaje…. Allí eran las 8 de la mañana… Hacía mucho que se lo había mandado. Miró los mensajes con avidez, pero no había nada.

Se tumbó en la cama apretando el móvil en su pecho y fijó su vista en el techo de vigas de madera oscura. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba sudando.

Antes de oír la voz de su marido, recordaba que estaba teniendo un intenso y vivido sueño erótico con él.

Cerró los ojos, intentado con todas sus fuerzas volver a retomarlo. Había sido maravilloso sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sentir su boca apoderándose de la suya, volver a acariciar la piel de su espalda y volver a sentirlo dentro de ella, y de repente, sonrió... recordaba hielo, hielo en sus manos, dejándolo caer por la espalda de Vincent… Suspiró… era normal que estuviera sudando... Solo de pensarlo todo su cuerpo estaba empezando a arder.

Abrió los ojos, dejando que las sensaciones pasaran... no podía permitirse caer ahora es eso... Nada podría apagar el volcán que ardía en su interior hasta que estuviese otra vez con él...

Volvió a mirar el móvil.

¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo a esas horas? ¿Jugarse la vida?… ¿Luchar contra los miembros del Consorcio?… ¿poner en marcha el plan de Lynn?… le había dicho que no podían tardar demasiado… las cosas tenían que acelerarse... No podían seguir así y sobre todo, no podían estar más tiempo separados.

Se incorporó ligeramente y vio, el cuaderno que había metido Rebecca en la maleta, en el coqueto escritorio de madera pintada de negro, que había entre las dos estrechas ventanas geminadas que había enfrente de la cama.

Lo había releído todo esa noche, después de haberle dejado el mensaje a Vincent. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Respiró hondo.

Se sentó del todo, nuevamente, y decidió levantarse. Su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar. Se agarró con delicadeza la parte baja del abultado vientre y salió de la cama.

Gracias a Dios la calefacción había empezado a funcionar a plena potencia unos días antes y había caldeado las habitaciones de gruesas paredes de piedra, convirtiéndolas en unas acogedoras estancias…. pero aun así, le costaba olvidar, su primera noche allí, metida dentro de un saco de dormir, llorando sin hacer ruido, por la pena y el dolor de estar separada de él.

Se dirigió con rapidez al baño de la habitación, sin dejar de pensar en las acciones a tomar a partir de ahora. Se liberó con alivio de su liquida carga y después de quitarse la camiseta de Vincent, que usaba para dormir, y recogerse el melena en un moño alto, se metió en la ducha.

Dejó que el agua caliente cayese por su cuerpo mientras se enjabonaba.

Tenía que hablar con Angus… no podía quedarse quieta esperando que todo estallase cuando los niños nacieran. Tenía que hacer que le diese su versión de los hechos y desde luego, quería ir a esa caverna, a ese lugar que Rebecca describía con tanto detalle. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos…

Se enjabonó el pelo, pensando en que debía darles la oportunidad que Rebecca le pedía en su nota al inicio del relato, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir desconfianza de cada uno de sus movimiento para con ellos.

De repente, al pensar en la desconfianza, se acordó de su padre. Sonrió. Su subconsciente todavía no se fiaba de Bob…. ¿Sabría él algo de todo esto?...Abrió el grifo de la ducha a toda presión y fue dejando que al jabón abandonase su cuerpo.

Una parte de ella negó que fuese capaz de haberle escondido algo así, pero otra, no hacía más que decirle que con su padre todo era posible, siempre que considerase que sus acciones era buenas para él, su familia y sus intereses, y no precisamente por ese orden... pero, de verdad, ¿podría haber sido capaz?

Con un enfado incipiente escurrió el agua de su pelo, y salió de la ducha poniéndose el albornoz que le habían dejado. Un albornoz blanco e impoluto que olía a lavanda.

Se vistió rápidamente, con unos pantalones vaqueros de cintura elástica y un jersey de lana negro, y cogió una bolsa de tela para meter el cuaderno de Rebeca se lo echó al hombro. Vio la gema encima de la mesa. Se la había puesto mientras leía…. Sus nervios se habían contagiado a los niños y no paraban de moverse. La cogió y la dejó en una de los cajones. Respiró hondo y salió de la habitación para bajar a desayunar, con la decisión tomada, de averiguar todo lo que pudiese sobre lo que Rebecca le había contado… y cuanto antes mejor.

Recorrió el corto pasillo de ventanas, en arco apuntado, a su derecha, que la llevaba hasta las grandes escaleras de piedra que llevaban a la planta calle, y luego al semisótano.

Descendió con cuidado los dos primeros tramos de escaleras y sin poder evitarlo hecho un ojo al incipiente museo que se estaba formando con todo lo que habían traído en el carguero con ellos.

Una vez que su seguridad estaba garantizada se dio orden a una empresa de transporte, privada, para que se hiciera cargo de la carga. Dos días después todo había llegado a la isla sin ninguna novedad. Angus nunca tuvo ninguna duda sobre ello. Si habían sido capaces de cerrar el túnel, no les importaba lo más mínimo todo eso,... y el hecho de que hubieran sido capaces de volar el laboratorio de Sam, la única entrada que quedaba y que condenaba todo eso a la ruina, ratificaba, más todavía, esa idea.

Cat se encaminó hacia una las de altas puertas de madera de nogal, y vio como dos hombres jóvenes, se afanaban en colocar el esqueleto de una bestia muy antigua, perfectamente reconstruido, en una vitrina vertical. Dirigió su mirada el suelo y vio la urna, de grueso cristal, que lo envolvería. No podía evitar sentir cierta pena por ver algo con tanto poder, muerto, y presentado como una pequeña obra de arte, aunque sabía que nadie lo consideraría así. Para toda la gente de la isla eran algo que unía el pasado y el presente... Esos huesos pertenecían a sus héroes. Su inauguración iba a ser un gran acontecimiento…Se notaba una alegría en el ambiente, cómo si algo perdido hubiera vuelto a su hogar…

Agachó la cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro. Necesitaba respuestas si quería, como Rebecca, le pedía, abrir su mente y entender por qué no le había contado todo la historia y la verdadera importancia de sus hijos.

Suspiró y sin perder más tiempo volvió a la escalera y descendió a la gran sala de techo bajo y abovedado, simulando el de una cripta, que hacía las veces de comedor. Sus paredes y techo de piedra y sus pequeñas ventanas, le daban al principio cierta sensación de agobio... pero una vez que te sentabas en las sillas de madera negra, a la gran mesa ovalada, todo se encontraba a la altura ideal, y la sensación cambiaba completamente. Echar un vistazo por las ventanas y ver el cielo en diferentes tonos de gris, y el verde infinito del paisaje ayudaba más todavía... Cat cuando lo vio la primera vez solo pudo decir una palabra "Evocador"... y todo el mundo le dio la razón.

Al entrar vio a Dana, hablando con Heather sobre bajar al pueblo para comprar unas cosas en las tiendas de allí.

Bob estaba sentado al lado de ellas, pero mantenía su vista fija en un papeles que había colocados al lado de su taza de café.

Cat los miró, les deseo buenos días, dejo la bolsa con el cuaderno en colgando del respaldo de una de las sillas, y fue a buscar su desayuno. Los demás le saludaron inmediatamente y no dejaron de mirarla, mientras Cat se servía su primera comida del día.

Miss Elliot, la señora que les atendía, había dejado en una larga mesa auxiliar todo lo necesario para un desayuno completo, incluyendo en ello el porrigde, típicamente escoces, consistente en un plato de copos de avena con agua o leche. Era tremendamente saludable, pero no le había convencido demasiado. Paso de largo por el cuenco donde estaban los copos de avena y fue hacia el té. Cogió un pequeño plato con pudin negro, con mermelada de pera, bastante más fácil de tomar para ella, y un té con especias.

Cuando lo tenía todo preparado, respiró hondo, se giró y fue a sentarse en la mesa, no sin ciertas dificultades. La tripa estaba empezando a ser una verdadera molestia.

Bob levantó la vista de los papeles, se quitó las gafas y sonrió a su hija.

\- Pareces cansada Cat…. ¿no has dormido bien?...

Cat dio un breve sorbo a su té y dejó la taza encima de la mesa.

\- No...

Los tres la miraron fijamente.

Bob se quitó las gafas. Algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Cat movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

\- Si… papá… que tú y yo tenemos que hablar….

Miró a Dana y a Heather. Su expresión se dulcificó ligeramente.

\- Lo siento chicas… ¿podrías….?

Las dos asintieron a la vez.

\- Faltaría más... Tenemos cosas que comprarles a esos niños... el tiempo pasa volando.- dijo Dana, mirando el vientre de Cat. Miró, luego, a Bob fijamente-. No quiero que me salpique la sangre… ¿Qué habrás hecho?

Bob se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada….-luego miró a su hija y levantó una ceja-. Que yo sepa, claro….

Heather y Dana, se miraron, y se terminaron el desayuno en un visto y no visto.

Se levantaron, cogieron sus bolsos y le dieron un beso a Cat en la mejilla, mientras ella les daba las gracias.

Dana fue hacia Bob y lo miró con cara de verlo culpable. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, frunció el ceño y a pesar de sus recelos sobre su aparente inocencia, le dio un beso en los labios. Acto seguido salió detrás de Heather.

Cat las vio irse y cuando estuvieron solos, se limitó a apartar su taza de té de la mesa y cogió la bolsa que había bajado de su habitación.

\- Será mejor que te vuelvas a poner las gafas...- le tendió el cuaderno de Rebecca.

Él lo cogió, intrigado.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Lo metió Rebecca en la maleta que me dio, con ropa que había en la casa de Riverside.

Bob se puso las gafas, y dejó el cuaderno encima de la mesa.

Cat se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, dispuesta a esperar lo que hiciese falta. Los niños empezaron a moverse despacio. Podía notar claramente sus pequeñas extremidades, clavándose en sus costillas.

Su padre lo abrió despacio y nada más hacerlo, vio la nota que Rebecca había dejado a Cat… Empezó a leerla:

 _" Catherine,_

 _No puedo dejar que te vayas sin que leas esto... Ellos te lo deberían haber contado hace mucho, pero en el fondo tienen miedo a que su última esperanza desaparezca…."_

\- ¡Oh! ¡Dios santo!.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

Era ya de madrugada cuando Mark y Emily, se bajaron de la moto y despacio se quitaron los cascos.

Mark sin decir nada se acercó a las escaleras que ascendían al enorme porche de madera blanca de la casa de los Reynolds en Mountak. Hacia frio y se habían quedado helados en la moto, necesitaban entrar en calor.

Emily se quedó detrás de él, parada, sin saber qué hacer.

Mark se dio la vuelta y respiró hondo.

-Sé que esto es increíble para ti… pero tienes que hacer el esfuerzo de confiar en mí hasta que podamos hablar con Vincent.

Ella no dijo nada. Siguió parada y Mark se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba temblando.

Bajó decidido del primer escalón y fue hacia ella. Se quedó parado a su lado, y tragando saliva, y muy despacio, dejó el casco de la moto en el suelo y la abrazó.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero cerró los ojos y confió que no se pusiera a gritar y lo apártese.

Mark oyó el ruido del casco que llevaba Emily, al chocar con el suelo y lentamente, notó como ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos, como apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro… y como empezaba a llorar…

Mark se limitó a agarrarla con más fuerza y estar ahí, sin decir nada hasta que dejase de hacerlo.

Recordó por todo lo que acaban de pasar y no pudo dejar de reconocer que tenía que haber sido una experiencia aterradora para ella.

Los hombres de Anthony de Lucca dejaron de disparar después de vaciar el cargador, mientras que ellos seguían arrastrándose a cuatro patas por el conducto. Mark oía la entrecortada respiración de Emily preguntándose si esos matones serían capaces de seguirles. Algo le decía que no.

Según los planos si seguían un poco más en línea recta llegarían a una sala que daba directamente con el pasillo que llevaba a la salida de emergencia de esa zona de museo.

Cuando creyó que llegaba hasta allí le dijo a ella que parece:

\- Por aquí…. Saldremos a la calle por la salida…

Pero ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza…

\- No… hay una salida que utilizan justo debajo de la sala del templo de Egipto que da directamente al parque…. Creo que será mejor, que salir por la 5ª avenida….-le dijo con el miedo reflejado en su voz, pero a la vez con seguridad-.

Mark no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Emily no se acababa de fiar de él y la estaba llevando directamente a manos del personal de seguridad.

Ella se dio cuenta de que no contestaba y que Mark seguía moviendo la reja y añadió:

\- Me has pedido que confiara en ti… ahora confía tú en mi… Vincent me aviso de que esto podía ocurrir…. No me pilla de sorpresa….- puede que eso fuese verdad, pero también era cierto que estaba muy asustada.

Mark dejó de mover la reja y la miró, bueno, más bien miró la parte baja de su cuerpo que era lo que estaba delante de él. En un acto de respeto involuntario, agachó la cabeza y asintió.

\- De acuerdo… vamos allá.

La fue siguiendo por los conductos de ventilación, hasta llegar a un recodo que terminaba en una rejilla de color amarillo.

\- Es el final, si no me he equivocado estamos en la pared del museo que da al parque…. Encima de nosotros están las salas de Egipto.

Se detuvo cuando llegó hasta la rejilla.

\- ¿Crees que pueden haber venido hasta aquí?

Mark negó con la cabeza.

\- No tengo ni idea…

Emily soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Bueno, pronto lo sabremos… Déjame un poco de sitio para darme la vuelta...

Mark se echó hacia atrás y Emily se sentó para poder darle una patada a la reja.

Nada más hacerlo, salió fuera. No quería estar dentro de ese sitio ni un segundo más.

Mark se precipitó detrás de ella, con la pistola en la mano.

Se pusieron de pie y vieron que estaban en una amplia habitación con material de exposición: Vitrinas, peanas de mármol, de acero y de madera, focos de todos los tamaños y de diferentes intensidades, tripodes y pequeños accesorios para colocar estatuas… La luz entraba por unas ventanas estrechas, con cristales, opacos que había situadas en la parte alta de la pared contraria a por la que habían entrado.

\- Posiblemente ese túnel de ventilación acabe en la calle, pero no creo que podamos quitar esa rejilla solo dándole patadas…

Mark miró hacia el lugar por el que habían salido. Según los planos la salida estaba justo debajo de las escaleras del Museo que daban a la 5ª avenida.

\- Creo que ha sido buena idea salir por aquí…. Esos matones dudo que sean capaces de intuirlo….

Emily se giró y Mark pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos.

\- Pero seguro que están fuera esperándonos… ¿verdad?

Mark asintió.

\- Si, pero el perímetro de este museo es grande… es difícil que puedan cubrirlo todo solo dos hombres...- le dijo él, y ella creyó notar en su voz un ligero alivio.

Mark echó andar hacia la pared de las ventanas. Si había una salida, tal y como decía Emily, tendría que estar por ahí.

Mientras andaban, esquivando material, Emily no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Eran profesionales, de los de verdad?

Mark sonrió. Levantó la cabeza y vio una estrecha escalera en un lateral de la pared. Le hizo un gesto a Emily para que le siguiese.

\- Sí, lo eran….pero hemos tenido suerte… si hubieran venido los malos "de verdad", ya estaríamos muertos…

Lo dijo con naturalidad, como si ya lo tuviera asimilado y Emily lo miró con incredulidad.

\- ¿Los hay peores?

\- Si… mucho peores. - le aseguró Mark, llegando en ese momento a la escalera-. ¡Bingo!.- Había un pequeña puerta al fondo y lo más importante, se podía abrir desde dentro.

Emily no dijo nada, pero fue detrás de él, hacia ella.

La abrieron con cuidado y salieron al exterior. Nada más salir se dieron cuenta que estaban justo debajo de la cristalera de la gran sala de Egipto, donde estaba la Mastaba, la esfinge y las fuentes.

Se adentraron rápidamente en el Central Park. Mark miró hacia atrás un momento cuando ya podía divisar todo el Museo y vio como los dos matones, estaban justo en la esquina que daba al parque. Ambos miraban hacia ellos, y justo entonces empezaron a correr.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Nos han visto!…. ¡Corre!

\- ¡¿Qué? .- gritó ella.

Mark la cogió de la mano y los dos empezaron una carrera a través de los caminos y los campos de verde césped del parque. Tenían que salir a una calle pronto y conseguir un vehículo, o los acabarían alcanzando.

Se giró y vio que cada vez estaban más cerca y que Emily respiraba con mucha dificultad.

Vio que la avenida quedaba ya muy cerca de su derecha y fue buscando con la mirada una salida hacia ella.

\- ¡Por ahí, Emily! .- le gritó cuando vio una salida.

Llegaron allí, con apenas doscientos metros de diferencia entre ellos y sus atacantes. Salieron a la avenida y Mark vio justo entonces, que una pareja aparcaba su moto de gran cilindrada al lado de la acera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó a Emily y sacó su placa del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón… y su pistola de la cartuchera. No apuntó, solo la sostuvo en la mano, mientras les gritaba.

\- ¡FBI!...- les mostró la placa, pero ellos solo vieron la pistola -. Necesito su moto.

Los dos dueños del vehículo casi no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Mark le cogió las llaves al hombre y le dijo a Emily que se pudiera el casco de la mujer.

\- Por favor, señor necesito su casco…- le dijo mientras se subía en la moto y Emily hacia lo mismo.

El hombre se lo dio sin poner ninguna objeción.

Mark le dio las gracias. Se lo puso, se lo abrochó al cuello y justo cuando arrancaba el motor, los dos sicarios del Consorcio salieron a la avenida a escasos 20 metros de ellos.

\- ¡Agárrate fuerte! .- le gritó a Emily.

Ella lo hizo y Mark aceleró a todo lo que daba la moto.

Los hombres de De Lucca se quedaron mirando como huían, con las pistolas en la mano y cara de frustración.

Antes de perderse definitivamente en el tráfico, Mark miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio a uno de ellos llamar por teléfono.

Se aseguró de que Emily estaba bien agarrada a él y empezó a pensar, que camino coger para salir de la ciudad, lo más rápido posible.

Por todo eso era muy normal que al final, cuando ya se creían mínimamente seguros, Emily sacase en forma de llanto todo el miedo que llevaba dentro.

No llego a estar ni un minuto abrazada a él, pero cuando se separó, solo pudo pedir disculpas.

\- Lo siento…. Perdona….pero… pero, no podía más…

\- No te preocupes… Ven, vamos dentro necesitas descansar y entrar en calor….- le dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella asintió, la aceptó y se dejó llevar.

Recogieron los cascos y entraron en la casa. Mark, encendió rápidamente la calefacción y encendió algunas luces. Después la hizo subir a la segunda planta y la acomodó en la habitación de invitados.

\- Tienes el baño dentro de la habitación… puedes darte una ducha si quieres…. Voy a buscarte unas toallas…

Mientras Emily se dejaba caer en la cama, Mark abrió el armario. Empezó a buscar y encontró dos toallas grandes y una manta. Las dejo encima de la cama y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de que también había una bolsa.

La cogió y cuando la abrió lo que vio le dejo helado. ¡Un mono naranja de Rikers!

\- ¿Qué demonios hace esto aquí?...- lo sacó y vio que en un lateral del pecho ponía un nombre-. "Keller".- leyó en voz baja. Nada más leerlo, se acordó de todo…

Viendo que Emily no se había enterado de nada, lo volvió a meter en la bolsa y lo dejó en el altillo del armario. Eso, era ya historia antigua, mejor dejarlo ahí.

Después se acercó a ella, para preguntarle si quería algo de comer, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Despacio, le colocó la manta por encima, le retiró un mechón de su rubio cabello de los ojos y bajó la persiana del balcón.

Suspirando cerró las puerta y bajó al salón. Él, sí que tenía hambre. Miraría si quedaba algo precocinado en el congelador… Su padre siempre tenía esa nevera bien surtida, por si había que utilizarla.

Encontró un poco de pasta con setas… Lo preparó en el microondas y se fue al salón. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y lo dejó encima de la mesa..

Encendió la televisión, mientras se ponía cómodo, dispuesto engullir su frugal comida, acompañada por una cerveza…. pero no pudo hacerlo, porque el hambre desapareció de repente.

Lo primero que vio fueron los bosques a la afueras de Washington ardiendo, y supo enseguida, sin necesidad de que oírlo, que se había iniciado cerca del hospital de la Esperanza, y que éste, había ardido hasta sus cimientos….

 *****pudin negro: gracias Gala….**

 **Gracias beasties por vuestra paciencia y por seguir leyendo esta historia... espero que os guste... Ana**

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Empezaba a salir el sol, cuando, Jt, se levantó como un resorte del sillón, donde estaba sentado vigilando el sueño de su amigo, al oírle gritar el nombre de Cat.

Había sido complicado hasta que colocaron el hueso en su sitio, pero luego el propio sistema regenerativo de Vincent se fue encargando de hacer el resto.

A pesar de que Stuart les había dicho que no era necesario, le habían vendado la herida, para evitar posibles infecciones

Su amigo abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama, sudando, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando hacia todos los lados de la habitación. Se dio cuenta enseguida que no sabía dónde estaba.

\- Vincent, soy yo...- fue hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado, obligándole a que se tumbase -. Estás en la casa de Rebecca, en tu casa… te hemos puesto el hueso en su sitio pero, no debes moverte mucho… tu pierna ha quedado bien pero tienes que darle tiempo para que se recupere del todo.

Le dijo todo eso sin apenas respirar, confiando que le hiciese caso. No sabía que él conocía a la gente de los túneles… pero no era el momento de explicar eso ahora…

Vincent lo miró fijamente, mientras se dejaba tumbar en la cama. Despacio, las imágenes del sueño que había tenido con Catherine, se fueron difuminando….

Oía como Jt le hablaba, pero él no podía contestar… ¡¿Cómo explicar lo que se siente cuando te despiertas después de un sueño angustioso y sientes que la realidad lo es todavía más?!

\- He soñado con Cat Jt. Tenía que llegar hasta ella a través de una mar oscuro y peligroso, que amenazaba con devorarme… y tenía tanto calor, nada podía paliarlo… nada ni nadie, salvo….- le contó a su amigo con la vista fija techo, enmarcado por las columnas del dosel.

Jt no le dejó terminar.

\- Era la fiebre Vincent, has tenido mucha. El hueso se te debió de partir en la caída y tenías una fractura abierta,… Evan te ha colocado el hueso. Debido a tu capacidad de curarte, el hueso se estaba curando en falso… Nada más encontrarte Stuart me dijo que teníamos que darnos prisa, tu cuerpo no podía curar la herida y evitar la posible infección de una herida abierta tan grave… ¿No sé cómo demonios pudiste llegar hasta el almacén?….- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado -. Stuart, nos ha contado a groso modo lo que pasó. Está destrozado por todo el daño que te ha causado...

Solo el oír su nombre hizo, que todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, volvieran a su mente.

\- ¡Stuart!

Dijo su nombre al tiempo que rápidamente se volvía a incorporar en la cama. Jt lo cogió de los hombros.

\- Si… está aquí…

Vincent no lo miró. Se quitó la sabana que lo cubría y se dio cuenta que solo llevaba uno de sus estrechos calzoncillos...

\- Chico grande… no puedes levantarte… has tenido mucha fiebre. y Evan me ha hecho jurarle que te mantendría en esa cama hasta que dejaras de sudar….

Vincent se tocó el pelo y la nuca. Su mano quedó empapada enseguida… Ahora entendía el sueño que acaba de tener….Calor y Agua, pero todo eso daba lo mismo Jt acababa de decir que Stuart estaba allí…. No… No podía consentir que estuviera cerca de ellos y mucho menos contando mentiras…. Mas mentiras...

Apartó las manos de Jt de sus hombros.

\- ¿Has dicho que ese asesino embustero está aquí? .- le preguntó.

Sin esperar que Jt le contestase se levantó de la cama. Se tambaleó ligeramente y se agarró a una de las columnas que sostenían el dosel.

Jt lo agarró con cuidado.

\- ¿Por qué lo llamas así?- le preguntó él asombrado-. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado esta noche?

Vincent después de recuperar el equilibrio se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¡Vincent no puedes levantarte tan pronto!… Evan ha ido con Tess pero tiene que estar al caer… yo... yo... no quería dejarte solo…

Su amigo lo miró.

\- ¿Él está abajo?...

Jt desconcertado y sin saber muy bien que hacer, asintió.

Vincent no dijo nada más. Arrastrando la pierna herida y semidesnudo salió de la habitación. Jt fue detrás de él para intentar agarrarlo si caía al suelo. A esas alturas ya se había dado cuenta de que Stuart no le había dicho la verdad…y aunque Vincent estaba en unas condiciones lamentables para una pelea… no había nada que pudiera pararlo.

Poco a poco, y agarrándose a la barandilla, fue bajando los peldaños. La pierna le dolía horrores mientras notaba un hormigueo constante en ella. Se estaba curando, pero eso no hacía que fuera fácil pasar por ello. El sudor que seguía a la bajada de fiebre, le corría por los brazos y le llevaba hasta las manos haciendo que resbalase. Jt detrás de él no se atrevía a tocarlo, pero no tenía muy claro si iba llegar abajo, de pie, o rodando.

Le quedaban un par de escalones para llegar, cuando una sombra se materializó enfrente de él. Levantó la cabeza y lo vio, ahí, parado, mirando fijamente a sus ojos enfebrecidos.

\- Vincent….

Pero él no dio tiempo a nada más… Se convirtió automáticamente y saltó encima de Stuart mientras Jt gritaba detrás de él.

Cuando llegó hasta el berseker los dos cayeron al suelo. El impacto fue demasiado para Vincent, que, a pesar de que la bestia había tomado el control, no pudo evitar marearse y quedar tendido en el entrada, mientras Stuart se levantaba enseguida, solo para colocarse a su lado de rodillas.

Vincent se incorporó ligeramente e hizo ademán de golpearle con una de sus garras pero Stuart la esquivó.

En ese instante Evan, que había observado la escena desde la salita del escritorio de Cat, llegó hasta ellos.

Hacía apenas unos minutos que había llegado de la sala donde estaba Tess, y había comprobado que seguía dormida. Uno de los hombres que vivían allí le había hecho de guía... La herida del cuello había parado de sangrar y su pulso era fuerte y constante. Nada más llegar había encontrado a Stuart paseando de un lado a otro del pequeño salón de la casa victoriana y creyó que era mejor hacerle algo de compañía.

Mientras le colocaban el hueso a Vincent y limpiaban la herida, Jt la había contado a groso modo, lo que el escocés le había contado a él, y entendía, que Stuart debía sentirse tremendamente culpable… Esperando a saber cómo reaccionaba el herido, había empezado a echar un ojo a los papeles que su amigo había traído del club, en donde por lo que parecía, Vanessa hablaba de una posibilidad de revertir el efecto del suero… Estaba leyendo las primeras formulaciones, sentado al escritorio de Cat, cuando vio como Vincent, medio convertido en bestia, saltaba encima del berseker, desde la escalera. Se acercó corriendo y se agachó al lado del herido.

\- Ha perdido mucha sangre, es difícil que pueda mantener la coordinación… a pesar de estar así….- les dijo, asustado, ante su entrada inesperada en escena.

Stuart asintió, mientras volvía a esquivar otra vez la garra con la que desde el suelo Vincent intentaba alcanzarle.

Jt se acercó deprisa hasta ellos.

\- Ya le he dado los antipiréticos tiene que bajarle la fiebre….

Vincent se rindió, y mirando a todos los presentes mientras volvía ser el mismo, dejó caer la cabeza en el suelo y respiró hondo.

\- Llevarme al sofá, no quiero estar aquí...- se había dado cuenta de que no podía levantarse el solo y no soportaba la idea de estar indefenso, tirado en el suelo.

Evan le cogió de un brazo y una axila, e iba a hacer lo mismo Stuart, pero él se apartó inmediatamente.

\- ¡No me toques!.- le gritó con rabia.

El berseker tragó saliva y se apartó para que Jt ocupase su lugar.

Lo sentaron son cuidado y Jt le echó encima la colcha que había en el respaldo. Stuart entró en el salón detrás de ellos.

Vincent se revolvió incomodo, buscando una postura donde no le doliese todo el cuerpo, mientras veía con Stuart se acercaba despacio a donde él estaba.

\- ¡Casi me matas!…..- le dijo al berseker sin quitar los ojos de él.- ¡No era suficiente con lo que acababa de saber, que tenías que lanzarme por esa ventana! .- le gritó.

\- No podía arriesgarme a que te lanzase otro dardo… y desde luego, no estabas en condiciones de pelear…

\- ¡Tenía que haberte matado… es una pena que me diesen tiempo para hacerlo!….- le gritó Vincent, con toda la frialdad de que fue capaz.

\- Nunca habrías podido...- le dijo Stuart con suficiencia.

Vincent hizo ademan de volver a levantarse pero Jt se lo impidió.

\- ¡No seas estúpido! Ahora mismo sí, que no eres rival para él… estás mal… tienes que descansar…

Evan asintió con la cabeza.

\- No hagas locuras Vincent, tu cuerpo se curara rápido pero no puedes forzarlo…

Vincent, a regañadientes asintió y se sentó. Miró a Stuart como si de verdad quisiera matarlo, y mientras lo hacía, les dijo:

\- Este maldito hijo de puta que ha querido ser casi mi padre….- la voz se le quebró en la garganta.-… Decidió en su momento…. que tenía que matar a un hombre para evitar que yo dejara de ser lo que soy…

Jt abrió los ojos como platos. Evan no conseguía entender de lo qué estaban hablando. Algo venía a su mente… pero era incapaz de pensar en ello como una realidad.

Jt fue quien habló.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?... No puede ser que…

Stuart no dijo nada. Con sus profundos ojos verdes fijos en Vincent, levantó el pecho y la cabeza, esperando el golpe definitivo.

Y Vincent se lo dio, destilando odio en cada silaba.

-Mató a Markus, y se llevó todo, para evitar que encontrara la forma de curarme… y además de eso, ha estado jugando con nosotros todo el tiempo… porque él y los suyos quieren quedarse a nuestros hijos…- su voz se rompió definitivamente y tuvo que dejar de hablar…

Sus dos amigos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban oyendo.

Evan por puro instinto, se puso en tensión y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos.

\- Yo que tú me tranquilizaría…. .- le dijo despacio Stuart al verlo.

Apenas había cambiado físicamente pero su voz se había vuelto más ronca.

\- Esta noche he matado por primera vez siendo lo que soy… me das menos miedo del que te crees.- le dijo acercándose a Stuart.

\- Pues deberías tenerlo...- le advirtió al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían rojos y veían un fogonazo de lo que era el rostro de la bestia.

Jt se colocó delante de los dos. Había recobrado un poco la compostura y su mente empezó a trabajar deprisa.

\- ¡Déjalo Evan!…. Tengo que hablar con él….

Vincent quería decir algo pero no podía… toda la habitación le daba vueltas y el dolor de la pierna era infernal. Se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, mientras oía a su amigo hablar.

Stuart tragó saliva viendo como Jt llegaba hasta él.

\- Seré breve... estar en tu presencia en este momento me asquea profundamente... y eso, que reconozco que eres valiente… otros habrían salido corriendo… por lo menos das la cara….- lo miró a los ojos -. En el coche me mentiste y eso es casi lo que más me molesta… no nos tomas en serio a los simples mortales,¿ verdad?….- sonrió con marcada ironía-. Nunca me he fiado de vosotros… ¡tan superiores a los demás! ¡Seres legendarios! .- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y cogió aire con fuerza -. Pero en el fondo todo eso me importa muy poco, solo quiero saber una cosa…. ¿Dónde dejaste todo lo que cogiste del laboratorio del doctor Markus?

Se quedó parado delante de él.

Stuart le sostuvo la mirada, pero esta vez Jt vio en sus ojos a algo que nunca había visto… Tristeza y dolor.

\- Lo tire todo…

Jt cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Vincent, en el sofá, maldijo.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!

Jt no se dio por vencido

-¡ ¿Todo? ¿Todo?!

Stuart se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de hablar.

\- Tiré, hace unos días, los compuestos que había desarrollado….- miró a Vincent-. No eran necesarios… para nadie…

Jt obvió lo último que había dicho.

-Vale, los compuestos….- Jt intentaba pensar con rapidez, queriendo evitar las ganas de darle un puñetazo que se estaban empezando a formar en su mente…. -. ¿Y material escrito cuadernos, fichas, libretas…?… ¿cualquier cosa como esa?..

Stuart tardó en contestar. Siguió mirando a Vincent que, en el sofá, no paraba de maldecir. Agachó la cabeza y sin levantarla dijo:

\- Hay un cuaderno….

Jt apretó los puños.

\- ¡Biennnnn! Un cuaderno….¡tenemos un cuaderno!….- dijo con esperanza-. … y ¿dónde está?...- recordó en ese momento la explosión en casa de los Reynolds-. ¿No estaría en la casa, verdad?

Stuart negó con la cabeza al tiempo que la levantaba para mirarlo.

\- No… estaba en el contenedor que iba a Escocia...

La esperanza se disipó, pero volvió enseguida...

\- ¡Escocia!…Cat lo puede buscar…

Vincent se sentó de golpe en el sofá.

-¡No! Cat no tiene que saber nada de todo esto… bastante tiene con lo que me ha contado sobre los niños… hablad con Dana, Heather o Bob, pero con ella ¡no!

Miró Stuart nada más decir eso.

\- Como les pase algo…. No sé…. No creo que pueda controlarme...- le amenazó.

El berseker pasó al lado de Jt sin apenar mirarlo y fue hacia Vincent.

A pesar de que su porte era el mismo de siempre… espalda recta, hombros rectos… se le veía derrotado al andar.

\- Te prometo que no les pasara nada…..- tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar-. Vincent, sé que he sido un egoísta… pero no podía dejar que siguieras adelante con todo esto… no podía permitir que cometieras el mayor error de toda tu vida… ¡tienes que entenderme! .- le gritó, desesperado porque lo hiciera.

El aludido lo miró, con los ojos, otra vez, ambarinos.

\- ¡ERROR! .-le gritó, a su vez, mal alto-. ¡Quién te crees que eres para hablar de errores?!… ¡y menos de errores que afectan a mi vida!… no era un error… ¡Era una esperanza, maldito cabrón! .- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Consiguió levantarse a duras penas y en un segundo estaba al lado del berseker con las dos manos en torno a su cuello. Stuart no se movió-. Mis hijos son lo que son por tu culpa…. mi vida jamás será igual….y espero por tu bien que no le pase nada a Cat….- recorrió su rostro y sonrió con toda la maldad de la fue capaz-. Y te prometo que aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, conseguiremos una forma de sacar esta maldición de mi familia… de mis hijos y de mí… y no quedara nada de vosotros…

Le escupió cada palabra a la cara y Stuart lo soportó todo sin pestañear.

Vincent no pudo aguantar más y sus piernas se doblaron. Viendo que iba a caer al suelo otra vez, Stuart lo cogió en brazos rápidamente y lo llevó al sofá.

Lo dejó allí y se retiró despacio, mientras Evan, se agachaba y levantaba la venda de la pierna, observando la herida. Jt le tocó la frente. Vincent seguía sudando copiosamente y aún tenía fiebre.

\- La herida se va cerrando, pero lo hace despacio….- miró Stuart por encima de su hombro-. Me gustan más los puntos que la magia...

\- No son necesarios los puntos… solo hacía falta ponerle el hueso en su sitio….- le dijo muy serio -… y no es magia… esto no tiene nada que ver con la magia.

Evan después de oírle decir eso, se giró sin saber que contestarle y tomó el pulso de Vincent.

Stuart, se apartó un poco más, y observó la escena. Sintió que sobraba de ahí. Había intentado explicarse, pero Vincent, no había querido entenderle.

Empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

En ese momento oyó la voz de Vincent.

\- Dile a Angus que le dé ese cuaderno a Dana….- le dijo en apenas un susurro.

Stuart asintió.

\- Así se hará….- se pasó la lengua por labios-. ¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta Vincent?.- no esperó respuesta-. …¿cómo sabes lo de los niños?

Vincent tardó en contestar, pensando los demás que se había desmayado, pero al cabo de unos segundos le hizo:

\- Cat….- dijo a duras penas-. Rebecca le dio algo a Cat…

No hizo falta que le dijese nada más… Maldiciendo, salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Evan y Jt lo vieron salir, sin hacer nada por impedirlo e inmediatamente se volvieron hacia su amigo.

Vincent tumbado en el sofá a punto de quedar inconsciente recordó vagamente lo que había dicho Evan.

-¿Cuándo has matado tú a alguien?

\- No he sido el único….- mientras decía esto miró a Jt.

Vincent miró ambos con ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado esta noche? .- les preguntó justo antes de dejar caer la cabeza y desmayarse.

Jt le contestó suspirando.

-Una tormenta perfecta… ha pasado de todo y todo a la vez…

Suspiró mirando con pena a su amigo.

\- Ayúdame a subirlo a la cama.- le dijo a Evan mientras lo cogió de los hombros-. Tiene que dormir todo lo que pueda, su cuerpo se curara más pronto si lo hace.

Evan sonrió y asintió.

\- No hace falta que lo cojas… yo me encargo…

Sus ojos cambiaron de color y su expresión se endureció. Pequeñas venas se marcaron en su frente y en sus mejillas. Se acercó a Vincent, lo cogió en brazos y se encaminó a la escalera.

Jt fue detrás de él murmurando, mientras se quitaba las gafas y se masajeaba los ojos.

\- Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a estas cosas…

Lo dejaron en la cama y enseguida vieron que se hundía en un sueño intranquilo., repitiendo cada pocos segundos el nombre de su mujer…

\- Mañana le contaremos todo lo que ha pasado… Ya estará mejor..- dijo Evan-. Y él, nos contara a que se referían con que quieren quedarse con los niños…

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Jt.

\- Coge los papeles de Vanesa y guárdalos… no queremos que lo vean los bersekers…

Jt asintió.

\- Lo haré, pero no creo que vuelva a pasar lo mismo…. No serían capaces… aunque no me fio de ellos…

Evan lo negó.

\- No….- le dijo pensando, en ese momento, en Stuart-. Sé que ha sido algo horrible por su parte pero, también creo que están defendiendo algo que no podemos entender… solo ellos lo entienden…

Jt frunció el ceño., y sin poder evitarlo le dijo gritando:

\- ¡Eso me da igual… Vincent tenía una oportunidad para volver a ser el chico que yo conocí hace tantos años… y disfrutar de una vida normal y él se la arrebató… me importan una mierda sus razones!….- se arrepintió enseguida de gritarle y bajó la voz para seguir hablando -. Evan, los niños nunca habrían sido así.- sonrió, y automáticamente se puso muy serio-. Todavía no sabemos las consecuencias reales de todo esto…. .- le dijo pensando en el parto y en Cat.

Evan suspiró y asintió.

\- Creo que estamos en manos del destino, Jt, y hay poco que podamos hacer para evitarlo… Lo que sea, ocurrirá, y desde luego, no creo que esos niños le puedan hacer daño a Cat…

Jt se agachó y colocó la colcha de la cama, encima de Vincent mientras volvía a mirar si tenía fiebre. Ya no tenía. Cuando se levantó volvió a enfrentarse a Evan.

\- Yo también tengo curiosidad, pero no me hables ahora del destino, lo que ha hecho Stuart no tiene nada que ver con el destino….- nada más decirlo, cayó en la cuenta de la nuevas circunstancias de Evan. No solo era su amigo. Ahora, y gracias a él, era como ellos. Siguió hablando después de pensar un rato en eso, intentando que Evan recordara su primera reacción al saberlo todo-… además, te ha faltado poco para saltar a por él…

\- Si…..-Evan recordó la rabia que sintió por dentro al saberlo -…. Pero después de sopesarlo todo, creo que el problema fue que no quería separarse de Vincent… Es cierto que lo considera un hijo en todo el sentido de la palabra…

Jt asintió mirando a su amigo. Tenía razón.

\- Lo quiere demasiado...

\- Si….posiblemente tanto como tú….-Evan miró Jt sonriendo con ironía-. Tú tiras hacia un lado y Stuart hacia otro….

\- Pero yo jamás mataría a nadie…

\- ¿Seguro que no?...

Jt agachó la cabeza.

\- Voy a ver a Tess.- le dijo rápidamente para cambiar de tema. Sinceramente no se creía capaz de hace algo así, pero recordaba, cómo se sintió cuando Vincent le dejó de lado por los bersekers, y cuando dijo que casi los consideraba sus hermanos…. No fue una sensación agradable. Sabía que no era capaz de matar a sangre fría… pero el odio puede hacerte cometer locuras, y la pérdida también -. … Quiero estar cuando se despierte… y creo que el efecto de las pastillas está a punto de terminar…

\- De acuerdo…. Yo me quedare con él… y llamaré a Heather… tienen que buscar ese cuaderno de notas negro…

\- Si, cuanto antes… supongo que Stuart cumplirá su promesa y le pedirá a Angus que se lo dé a Dana…Espero que Cat no se entere de nada de todo esto….

-Es verdad…Yo también lo espero… estamos en un momento crítico en un embarazo de gemelos… cuanto más aguanten dentro de ella, mejor…

Se despidieron y Jt salió por la puerta de la habitación. Cuando bajó las escaleras pudo ver a Stuart de pie en el jardín, hablando Erik.

Suspiró observándolos… Aunque quisieran hacer algo contra ellos no podían, eran demasiado poderosos, pero, jamás volvería a confiar, de eso estaba muy seguro, e iba a encontrar una cura para Vincent… costase lo que costase…

Con esa firma decisión tomada, se dirigió al sótano deprisa y encontró a Devin allí. Se ofreció para ayudarles con Vincent.

\- No… no hace falta…- le dijo agradeciendo su ofrecimiento-. … pero, sí hay un cosa que puedes hacer…Llévame a ver a mi chica, por favor….por el camino más corto, si no te importa.

Devin sonrió y asintió. Los dos salieron del sótano y se adentraron en los túneles.

* * *

Fueron descendiendo, enfundadas en dos gruesos chaquetones, andando despacio por el camino asfaltado, el cual, dibujando curvas de herradura, les llevaba hasta la costa.

El frio era intenso pero no corría nada de aire, por lo cual, si ibas bien tapado, era fácil sobrellevarlo.

Desde la altura que daba la colina donde estaba el castillo, se podía apreciar con claridad el dibujo de los acantilados que se precipitaban en el mar.

El verde de las colinas, mezclado con la nieve que hacia caído esa noche, era tan intenso a la luz del sol que por ahora iluminada la isla, que hizo que ellas se pararan a contemplar el paisaje, embelesadas. Respiraron con fuerza disfrutando del olor a aire limpio, a brezo, a humedad… y a estiércol de vaca.

No era la primera vez que hacían ese paseo, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacían con sol, y eso había que aprovecharlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, se dieron la vuelta al llegar al final del camino que llevaba al pueblo y observaron el castillo del que habían partido.

La edificación medieval, no era tan grande vista desde allí.

Las tres plantas se veían claramente. Grandes ventanas triples en la planta de abajo, estrechas ventanas góticas en la segunda planta y otras vez, grandes ventanas en la planta alta.

En el tejado habían aprovechado la zona almenada para crear una paseo estrecho, que permitía rodear todo el edifico.

En el frente, justo por el puente de piedra que cubría el foso, el lugar por donde había entrado el primer día, dos torres almenadas, salpicadas de saeteras, daban una idea muy clara, del carácter defensivo que tuvo todo el emplazamiento… Habían observado que por las noches, las nieblas bajas se apoderaban de él, y lo hacían prácticamente invisible desde el pueblo.

Mientras pasaban por las tranquilas calles que llevaban al puerto, las dos pensaban en lo podían estar hablando padre e hija, pero ninguna de las dos habló del tema.

\- Es agradable, pensar que aquí nadie puede hacernos daño.- le dijo Dana a Heather mientras cambiaban de acera, dejando paso al poco tráfico del lugar. La gente que encontraban las saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. Ellas correspondían con lo mismo.

\- Si... - asintió Heather-. Dan ganas de traer a toda la gente que queremos aquí, y olvidarnos del mundo.

Nada más decir eso miró a Dana y ella la miró a ella. Después de unos segundos, las dos sonrieron abiertamente, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡No! .- dijeron a la vez, frunciendo la nariz.

Dana suspiró.

\- Esto es precioso y transmite una paz increíble… - dijo mirando alrededor-. Pero no… no es lo que tenemos que hacer, ni tampoco es donde queremos estar… Estamos aquí para proteger a Cat, fundamentalmente, y para dejarles el camino libre a ellos, pero te juro…-. Cogió a Heather del brazo y fueron andando con paso decidido por la coqueta calle peatonal, llena de pequeñas casas blancas con flores en los jardines delanteros, que llevaba hacia el mar-… que daría algo por estar en NY dando la cara, y haciendo todo lo que estuviera en mi mano, por patearles el culo de una vez por todas…

Heather asintió

\- Lo haremos, Dana, estoy convencida de que lo haremos… y entonces vendremos aquí, solo de vacaciones….- de repente se paró y apuntó con su dedo-. ¡Mira que ropa tan bonita! ¡Esa es la tienda que te dije!

Se dirigieron ambas a una tienda de ropa para bebes que había en esa calle. Conjuntos de punto de colores pastel, en tallas minúsculas, llenaban el escaparate, junto con otras ropas para niños de entr años.

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando el teléfono de Heather empezó a sonar. Lo cogió y vio que era Evan.

Se lo dijo a Dana y contestó rápidamente. En NY era de madrugada.

-¡Hola! .- saludó al descolgar-. ¿Ocurre algo?... deberías estar durmiendo…-le dijo muy preocupada.

Escuchó atentamente lo que Evan le iba contando, cada vez más seria.

\- No, no te preocupes no le diremos nada de todo eso… pero a ella también le pasa algo… ¿igual habló con Vincent antes de que Jt llegase?

Esperó callada a que Evan contestase.

\- Si, tienes razón, estaría histérica….

Miró a Dana que la observaba frunciendo el ceño.

\- Estoy con Dana en el pueblo… ella está hablando con Bob. Se ha levantado muy seria y prácticamente nos ha echado para poder hablar con él a solas.

Se alejó un poco de Dana, y ésta vio como seguía escuchando y hacia continuos gestos con las manos. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo había pasado y no era bueno. Unos minutos más tarde, vio que Heather colgaba y después de coger aire con fuerza, lo guardaba en su bolso ,y con paso decidido se dirigió a ella. No le dio tiempo a decir nada, la cogió del brazo y la fue llevando a un sitio que solo ella sabía.

\- ¿Dónde me llevas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Heather volvió a coger aire.

\- De todo… Vamos al primer pub que veamos… tenemos que hablar y necesito un whisky doble mientras te lo cuento…

\- ¿Whisky a estas horas?...¡¿Qué ha pasado?! .- le gritó Dana, parándose en seco en medio de la calle y haciendo que los que pasaban por ella, se la quedasen mirando. Heather volvió a tirar de ella.

\- Aquí no, Dana….- miró a su alrededor con un recelo recién adquirido, después de su conversación con Evan-. En el pub… y te puedo asegurar que tú también querrás un whisky… doble.

* * *

Music: Adrian von Ziegler - Angel Tears

watch?v=peg9vC_kcIU

Stuart salió tremendamente enfadado de la casa y se dirigió al jardín. Hacia frio esa mañana en NY, estaba lloviendo débilmente, y el cielo plomizo indicaba que ese iba a ser un día pasado por agua. Rayos y truenos, se veían y oían, por el horizonte.

Pero a él eso le daba igual, su corazón iba a cien por hora y no sabía la forma de poder hacer que se relajara…Volvió a sacar el teléfono de Vincent de su bolsillo y lo volvió a meter… no podía concentrarse en nada ahora.

Nunca en toda su vida había sentido frio… pero esa mañana, allí, solo, parado, mirando con infinita tristeza las ruinas de lo fue su hogar durante todos estos años, sintió que algo helado se arrastraba por sus venas y le llegaba hasta el corazón… ¡No! ¡No podía permitir que lo sobrepasase! Pero… ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?... En el momento en que esa maldita sabandija había sonreído adivinando a lo que había ocurrido, supo que todo iba a cambiar.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, intentado sacar de su mente las imágenes de Vincent desesperado mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, con ese odio en la mirada que solo se siente, cuando sabes que alguien a quién quieres te acaba de traicionar.

Movió la cabeza de un lado otro. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho intentando de ese modo entrar en calor. Sonrió pensando que durante todo este tiempo se había entado engañando diciendo que no había otra opción… no podía dejar que dejase de ser lo que era… no… el destino tenía algo reservado para la bestia que era Vincent y así había sido. El embarazo de Cat era la prueba, pero lo que de verdad quería, y Rebecca se lo había dicho muchas veces y él, sutilmente lo había reconocido… era a su hijo…. Vincent lo era, y ahora que estaba a punto de perderlo, sentía que no podría soportarlo…y lo peor de todo es que no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. No podía hacer nada para que volviese a confiar en él… y además, tenían una batalla que luchar…. Una batalla en la que solo había dos opciones, ganar o morir.

Respiró hondo sintiendo que al igual que la casa de los Reynolds todo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando y ya, poco camino quedaba para la esperanza…y además, Cat lo sabía… ¿saldría corriendo de Skye, o les daría una oportunidad?…

Agachó la cabeza, y en ese momento, una pesada mano se apoyó en su hombro y se lo apretó

Se giró rápidamente, sabiendo quien era.

\- ¡Erik!... .-le dio un abrazo. Más, lo necesitaba-. ¿Cuando has vuelto? ¿Todo ha ido bien?.. .- necesitaba oír buenas noticias, y saber que Ethan seguía bajo su control.

Erik se separó y agachó la cabeza.

\- Se escapó….

\- ¿Qué?- Stuart no podía creer que también esto hubiera acabado mal…

Erik asintió y empezó a contarle despacio lo mismo que le había contado a Vincent en los túneles. Stuart lo oyó sin interrumpirle en ningún momento.

\- …pero…. ¿Lynn está bien? .- le preguntó cuándo hubo terminado.

\- Si… supongo que la impresión de ver esa bala acercándose a ella y que Ethan en el último momento la salvase, ha sido demasiado para ella… Ha estado bajo una gran tensión todo este tiempo…

Stuart se apartó un poco y empezó a pasear por el jardín, tomando conciencia de lo que significaba que Ethan estuviese con ellos otra vez.

\- Él sabe dónde estuvo escondido…. Vendrá a por ella... y masacraran a toda la gente de allá abajo...

\- Los saben... y están tomando medidas… Hugh y Samuel les están ayudando en todo lo que pueden…

Stuart no pudo evitar maldecir.

\- ¡Maldita sea!... esto no tenía que ocurrir así….

Erik se acercó a él.

\- ¿Cómo estás? .- le preguntó, y por su expresión supo que lo sabía todo.

\- No es mi mejor momento Erik….- le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

\- Lo sé... y sé lo que estás pensando….- cogió aire-. He llegado justo en el momento en que empezaba la "diversión", Devin y yo hemos creído conveniente quedarnos en el sótano mientras terminabais de "divertiros"….- volvió a apretar el hombro de su hermano.

-No tiene gracias Erik.- le dijo Stuart con voz triste, y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

\- Lo sé…- repitió-. Pero como no soy quien para darte consejos, algo tengo que hacer…. No puedo verte así….- su expresión cambió y se puso igual de serio que su hermano-. Solo te diré una cosa… no te rindas... Hay razones suficientes para que lo entienda… y algo me dice que lo hará… Está dolido porque él siente también algo muy importante por ti, por mucho que ahora su mente esté nublada por el odio... Además le salvaste la vida y eso también tiene que contar… ¿Por cierto como llegaste hasta él a tiempo? Oí ruidos de cristales dos veces... supongo que en uno cayó él y en el otro caíste tú..

Stuart asintió.

\- Puedo distinguir su corazón por encima de todos los sonidos de esta maldita ciudad. .- se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Una de las luces del porche indicia directamente en el rostro de Stuart y pudo ver con claridad el sufrimiento en él-. Jamás me perdonará, Erik… Al matar a Markus, él considera que, yo, elegí por él..

Erik apretó lo labios y asintió.

\- Vincent, habría elegido mal… estoy seguro de ello.

\- No lo sabes…

\- Si, lo habría hecho.. Su mente, entonces, todavía era la de un humano que rechazaba a la bestia… Lo hemos visto en nuestras vidas, en algunos que, aun naciendo así, tardan mucho en admitirlo….- volvió a cogerle del hombro-. Pero tú le enseñaste, después, a aprender a aceptarse…. Ahora tal vez, su decisión fuese la correcta… ya no odia a la bestia…

\- No, ahora solo me odia a mí….- lo dijo con triste ironía-. Solo a mí y a todo lo que representamos...

\- Estoy seguro que se le pasará….No es fácil aceptar que has sido capaz de matar a alguien por lo que tú lo has hecho pero… dale tiempo… en el fondo fue un acto de amor…- revolvió un poco de tierra del jardín con la puntera de su zapato, mientras miraba al suelo. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de estas cosas.

Stuart sonrió muy a su pesar, leyéndole el pensamiento.

\- No te pongas ser sensible… No va con tu carácter hablar de amor…

Erik rió.

\- Tienes razón... pero no puedo evitar estar preocupado por ti…

Lo observó y vio que su expresión seguía siendo la misma. Siguió hablado, buscando palabras que lo animasen.

\- Tú solo tomas estas decisiones tan drásticas, si hay una buena razón para ello y el destino, nuestro destino te la ha dado… Tú mismo lo estaban pensando, los niños posiblemente no existirían, si no lo hubieses matado. Y él,.- añadió-….todavía no sabe toda la verdad sobre la conexión que tiene con sus hijos... Todavía no sabe lo especiales que son. Cuando se dé cuenta de ello, y no creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo… ya veremos que ocurre…

Stuart asintió. Entendía lo que le decía… y no lo faltaba razón, pero todo era más complicado de lo que parecía a simple vista.

-Hay algo más, Erik… Aunque puede que lo hayas oído desde el sótano.

\- ¿Te refieres a los de niños?.. .- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si… Cat lo sabe todo…

-Eso me parecía oír pero no podía entender como…

No le dio tiempo a terminar.

\- Rebecca…

Los ojos de Erik se pusieron rojos.

\- ¡Cómo no!¿Dónde está ella ahora? .- le preguntó visiblemente enfadado.

\- Stanley la cogió y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo….

Erik supo enseguida lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Él o ella?

Stuart asintió.

\- La elección era clara, y ella lo sabía… Tenía que asegurarme de que él estaba bien… pero te juro que no me lo perdonaría, si le pasara algo….

Erik movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, resoplando.

\- Stuart, sé que llevas casi toda tu vida enamorado de esa mujer… pero….

El berseker asintió.

\- Tienes razón, lo sé, lo sé… pero todavía hizo algo más….- se mojó los labios antes de hablar.-. Se lo llegó a contar a Morgan….- lo dijo rápidamente sin darse tiempo a pensar en las consecuencias, y al decirlo se dio cuenta, de que todo lo que estaba pasando era por culpa de ella. Había puesto su mundo al revés dos veces esa misma noche. Una parte de él, intentó odiarla, pero no pudo.

-¡¿Qué?! .- Erik echó a andar por el jardín incapaz de entender lo que había pasado-. ¡Se le advirtió que era algo nuestro, no un cuento de niños… no era algo para ir contando por ahí!… ¡Rebecca, sí que fue nuestra maldición y lo sigue siendo!- le dijo enojado.

\- Supongo que Morgan fue más importante para ella de lo que pensábamos… o simplemente se sentía sola…no sé….-por muy enfadado que estuviese, Stuart, no podía dejar de intentar defenderla. Era la mujer de su vida y siempre había sabido que no quería hacerles daño… pero, a veces, con sus actos daba la impresión de todo lo contrario.

De repente, la cara de Erik se crispó de preocupación.

-¿ Y Lo de las minas?

Stuart negó con la cabeza.

\- No creo que Duncan se lo llegase a contar… No, eso no…. Tuvimos suerte de que nunca se les ocurriese, pensar en ellas como fuente de inagotable riqueza. Para ellos solo fueron talismanes que nos podían controlar… nunca se plantearon lo que pueden llegar a valer…

\- Si… solo les interesábamos nosotros….- dijo Erik asintiendo con tristeza-. Solo…..

Stuart agachó la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza. Erik, como otros, decidió en su momento, no sucumbir a los cantos de sirena de los que llegaron allí, vendiéndoles otra vida llena de aventuras y posibilidades. El sí que cayó en la trampa. Pensar en la mujer inglesa, que llegó a Skye, con sus cuadernos de notas y sus historias de una vida llena de maravillas fuera de esa isla, le hizo sucumbir… Sin lugar a dudar, Rebecca, había sido el eje de su vida, y ahora, lo seguía siendo… y a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, jamás podría odiarla, porque jamás podría ser feliz si no la tenía a su lado...

Suspiró y siguió hablando.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto ahora.- dijo intentado tomar las riendas de la situación otra vez, Miró hacía la casa-. ... él está en buenas manos... En las mejores. Le he prometido a Vincent que llamaría a Angus. Alguien tiene que hablar con Cat… y Bob no es el más indicado para contestar a sus preguntas...-sacó el teléfono de Vincent del bolsillo de su chaqueta-. Pero antes déjame ver donde la tienen…- miró a Erik al decir esto último, y fue hacia él-. Sé que no te fías de ella, tienes motivos, pero reconozco que la necesito tanto como el aire que respiro…. Ahora no puedo contar con ellos….- volvió a mirar a la casa.-. Ayúdame a encontrarla, por favor.

Erik no se lo pensó dos veces, y asintió.

Mientras abría la aplicación de rastreo, Stuart cayó en la cuenta de algo.

\- Con todo lo que ha pasado no hemos avisado al director... y ya habrán limpiado el lugar… Nos hemos dejado llevar por las emociones en lugar de pensar con la cabeza.- se lamentó-. … creo que nos estamos haciendo viejos…

\- Así es, muy viejos….- ratificó Erik-. Yo lo llamo.- se ofreció-. … quizás se hayan dejado algo, han tenido poco tiempo… Tú, busca a Rebecca…

Stuart sonrió agradeciéndole que a pesar de todo pudiese contar con él, pero Erik añadió, muy serio.

\- Encontrar a Rebecca es encontrar a Stanley….

Stuart asintió sabiendo que esa era la única razón de que quisiera ayudarle a encontrarla. No podía reprochárselo. Rebecca se lo había ganado a pulso.

Se concentró, buscando el punto que era ella, mientas oía a Erik hablar con alguien de la oficina de director.

Lo encontró en un lugar no demasiado lejano. En ese momento Rebecca estaba en la otra orilla del East River, en un lugar situado exactamente debajo del puente de Queensboro.

Recordó de inmediato unos papeles que Bob le había enseñado donde hablaban de un sitio, que ocupaba exactamente el lugar, donde estaba el punto que era Rebecca... las naves de almacenaje de la farmacéutica Orton.

* * *

En el salón del castillo Macleod estaba teniendo lugar una fuerte discusión entre un padre y una hija. Una hija desesperada porque acaba de darse cuenta, otra vez, de que su padre era un consumado embustero.

\- Nunca voy a entender esta fijación tuya en no decir nunca la verdad-. Se giró otra vez hacia él apuntándole con el dedo-. Y no me digas que no me has mentido….- Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Ocultar lo que está pasando es igual que mentir….¡Mierda... Papá, son tus nietos! ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto? – lo miró otra vez con la misma incredulidad en los ojos que al principio de la conversación, si el hecho de que Cat le gritase constantemente, se podía llamar conversación.

Llevaban de pie desde que Bob había leído la primera frase del cuaderno. No podía creer que se lo hubiera contado sin decírselo a ellos… ella no era la que tenía que hacerlo.

\- Catherine, yo tampoco me lo creí cuando Stuart en sus peores momentos nos los contó, pero cuando me enteré que Erik venía a NY todo se convirtió en realidad…La única cosa que los podía hacer salir de allí eran tus hijos y su necesidad de protegerlos a toda costa… .- movió la cabeza de un lado y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises-… Ya te he dicho una y mil veces que os lo íbamos a contar cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado… No podemos distraernos con esto, ahora...- se volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-. Estamos metido en algo demasiado importante… y hay tiempo de sobra para discutir el futuro de tus hijos…todavía no han nacido...

Cat abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo.

\- Si... pero yo, ya estoy aquí… y mis hijos también….Puede que destruir al Consorcio sea más importante para la humanidad….- dijo con marcada ironía-… pero no lo es más que mis hijos para mí…. Deberías habérmelo dicho antes de venir…. ¿crees que ellos nos dejaran marchar así como así, sabiendo que somos su futuro?

Bob asintió enérgicamente.

\- Claro, que lo harán Cat… pero ten en cuenta que eso no eso no es una opción… te están esperando... y ellos tienen otros planes para ellos…

Cat cerró los ojos, no sabiendo que decir.

\- No me lo recuerdes… Me siento como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared…..- se mordió el labio inferior-. Te juro que quiero tener la mente abierta, pero, son nuestros hijos y por muy especiales que sean, se criaran con nosotros y tendrán una vida lo más normal posible… lejos de mitologías y maldiciones…

\- ….hasta que todo eso cambie….y se den cuenta de lo que son….- le dijo él muy serio terminando la frase.

Cat apretó los labios, en esto, no se le podía negar que tenía razón.

\- Si… hasta entonces…

Los dos dejaron de hablar unos segundos, mientras se miraban fijamente, situados uno en cada extremo de la habitación.

Cat bajó la mirada la primera. Estaba cansada y los niños no paraban de moverse.

Se sentó en una de las sillas.

\- No sé cómo estará reaccionando Vincent… pero me preocupa mucho que todavía no haya llamado….- sacó el móvil de la bolsa donde había traído el cuaderno. Nada.

Bob se acercó a ella, despacio. Cogió otra de las sillas y se sentó a su lado.

\- Se lo has contado?

\- Si….- le contestó ella, sin levantar la vista del teléfono-. Ayer por la noche, después de terminar de leerlo todo… necesitaba hacerlo. Le deje un mensaje, porque me había dicho que estaban cerca de poder ir a por Stanley… Iban a forzar a Ethan a tomar una decisión...- siguió jugando con el teléfono, visiblemente nerviosa.

Bob se lo quitó y lo alejó de su hija.

Cogió sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Te llamará pronto… ya lo veras… Si hubiera pasado algo ya lo sabríamos…

Cat no lo miró, permaneció quieta unos segundos y luego soltándose, se levantó de la silla.

\- Eso no lo sabes… puede que todo haya ido tan mal que no haya nadie para que nos llame…

\- ¡No se te ocurra decir eso! .- le gritó Bob enfadado -. Eso es imposible…

Cat sonrió, con una ironía dolorosa

\- Hay tantas cosas que son imposibles y que están en mi vida… que no me sorprendería una más….- se agarró con fuerza a la mesa donde servían el desayuno-. No podría soportar todo esto si le pasa algo…. .- se llevó la mano al vientre y lo acarició. Automáticamente los niños dejaron de moverse-. .. Quiero estar con él y que todo sea normal… .- miró a su padre-. Todavía tengo la esperanza de que todo sea un error y sean dos niños normales y que alguien encuentre algo con que curar a Vincent….- hizo esfuerzos por no llorar-. Quiero que Vincent y yo envejezcamos juntos y muramos juntos… y no quiero volver a pensar en su longevidad….

\- Cat… no hay error posible… todo es como es… .-le dijo él ahorrándose las mentidas piadosas, esta vez.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si… en eso no me quieres mentir, ¿verdad?... Es mejor acabar con la esperanza…. le dijo ella resentida.-. Papá, no tienes remedio, cuanto no tienes que mentirme me mientes y cuando me debes mentir no lo haces….- Se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo-. Estoy tan harta de todo esto… solo quiero abrazarlo y no volver a dejarlo nunca…

-Cat, por favor….- se levantó de la silla y fue otra vez hacia ella. La abrazó y ella no se resistió. Lloró desconsolada en su hombro agarrada son fuerza a él.

Bob tenía muy claro que todo lo que estaba viviendo estaba siendo amplificado por el embarazo… Las hormonas no estaban jugando precisamente en el bando de Catherine… No podía ahora hundirse, tenía mucho por lo que luchar y tenía mucho que entender.

\- No te puedes imaginar, lo que daría porque hubieras vivido la vida que tu madre y yo queríamos que vivieras… la vida que te merecías.- le dijo al oído, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

La dejó llorar un rato. Tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Al cabo de unos minutos Cat levantó la cabeza de su hombro.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pienso a veces?.- le preguntó en voz baja, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

\- No... Dime…

\- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubierais contado todo, igual que se lo contaste a Mark?… Él tuvo más suerte que yo, desde muy joven estuvo contigo en esto..

Bob se separó de ella y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

\- Cat… no vayas por ahí… Se tomó una decisión de que la nunca me arrepentiré… y sé que tu madre y Thomas estarían de acuerdo conmigo….

Cat fue hacia él, resuelta.

\- … pero yo pienso que os equivocasteis… tal vez, hubiéramos evitado la muerte de mama si yo lo hubiera sabido….

\- O tal vez... tu estarías muerta...- le dijo enfadado. No quería ni plantearse algo así-. Y en caso de que no fuera así, y hubieras conocido a Vincent, mi lucha te habría hecho desconfiar de él igual que lo hice yo...

-No, papá… eso nunca habría pasado… él y yo tenemos que estar juntos… Habríamos encontrado el camino….- dijo totalmente convencida.

Bob cerró los ojos un momento y se masajeó los lagrimales de los ojos. Tenía que hacérselo entender.

\- Tengo mis dudas sobre ello.. .- le dijo y añadió-. …pero Cat tienes que entender, que sobre todo, queríamos que fueras feliz y no tuvieras que ver con toda esta historia... Nunca podía haber imaginado que tu papel iba a ser tan importante en ella... Jamás pensé que tu destino habría estado ligado al de una bestia… y que los dos…. .- se tapó la cara con las manos, sin llegar a terminar la frase-. Ha pasado justo todo aquello que siempre quise evitar...

Cat se acercó otra vez a él.

\- Estamos destinados papá, Vincent y yo….- levantó las manos y miró a su alrededor.-. Es la única explicación para todo lo que ha ocurrido… Mira a donde hemos llegado… Estamos destinados a cerrar esta historia de una vez por todas… Rebeca lo empezó y yo la terminaré…. No quiero… pero da la impresión que lo Vincent y yo queramos, no le importa al destino…

Se apoyó en la mesa a su lado y siguió hablando, más para sí misma que a él.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara Vincent? ... Se sentirá igual de manipulado de yo, lo sé….- se mordió ligeramente los labios-. Me costó mucho llegar a apreciar a Stuart, no querría perderlo y no me gustaría tener que soportar una discusión entre ellos, sé que Vincent lo necesita… pero, ahora no sé qué demonios va a pasar, y conociendo a mi marido, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir, no le gusta que le mientan...- volvió a mirar a su padre-. .. Intentaré tener la mente abierta como ya te he dicho, pero necesito que alguien conteste a mis preguntas y esta vez quiero toda la verdad… Sé que no puedo irme de aquí… pero quiero que las cosas estén claras a mi alrededor… y saber si es verdad que puedo fiarme de ellos…- recordó el sueño que había tenido unos meses atrás, en el que el loso bersekers se llevaba a Vincent de su lado y no puedo evitar estremecerse.

Bob iba a decirle que no podía hacer eso o la cogerían… cuando, la puerta de la sala se abrió y Angus entró. Los dos se giraron inmediatamente hacia allí.

\- No voy a engañaros diciendo que os he odio por casualidad….-dijo nada más entrar-. Tienes razón….debiéramos habértelo dicho mucho antes, y no creo que yo sea la persona más indicada para ello. Lo serian mejor Stuart o Erik, pero a falta de ellos, yo seré tu guía por esta historia…pero Catherine…- se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano-. Nunca creas que te vamos a obligar a nada… vosotros decidiereis, pero espero que comprendas que todo esto es algo que va más allá de nosotros o de vosotros…. Hablamos de mantener un linaje… una forma de vida que ha perdurado durante miles de años, cuyo fin, siempre fue cuidar de su pueblo, de su gente….lo mismo que hace Vincent…

A Cat no le salían las palabras… mirándolo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que le decía la verdad y le entraron una tremendas ganas de llorar pero se contuvo… ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?... ¡Echaba tanto de menos a Vincent!... a medida que el tiempo pasaba se sentía más perdida sin él… e incapaz de afrontar todo esto…

Angus agachó la cabeza tragando saliva. La levantó a los pocos segundos y dirigió la mirada a los ventanales que se abrían hacia el norte e iluminaban la magnífica estancia. Las nubes de un tono gris claro, volvían poco a poco a ganarle terreno al sol.

\- Es temprano y la marea acaba de bajar… Ven conmigo….- le apretó con más fuerza la mano. Sin esperar que ella le contestase se giró hacia Bob-. Tú también puedes venir.. Sabes bien de que va todo esto… posiblemente querrás verlo con tus propios ojos…

* * *

Tess estaba dormida cuando él llegó a la sala donde la tenían. Una mujer de unos 60 años, de pelo cano, recogido en un moño alto, que se había presentado cuando llegaron como Marie, estaba sentada en un sillón a su lado. Se levantó en cuanto lo vio entrar.

\- Sigue descansando…. No tiene fiebre y su respiración es tranquila.. ¿va a quedarse con ella?

Jt asintió.

-Le traeré una manta… y un café caliente… creo que le hace falta…Aquí estarán bien. Esta sala es nuestro pequeño hospital…. me trae recuerdos buenos y malos.- su expresión cambio y se volvió triste-. Hace muchos años una enfermedad mortal llegó a los túneles y unos cuantos de nosotros murieron, sin que nadie se enterara ahí fuera…. La prima de Cat, Cathy, con ayudó…nunca podremos olvidarla… Cat es parte de nuestra familia… y sus amigos también...- le dijo sonriendo-. Voy a por el café y lo demás, enseguida vuelvo.

Jt le dio las gracias sonriendo a su vez y pensando que había muchas historias que contar cuando todos volvieran a estar juntos…

La mujer salió y él se sentó en el sillón, acercándolo un poco más a la cama.

Nada más sentarse sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se rendían y que jamás podría volver a levantarse…. ¡Menuda noche!

Cogió la mano de Tess y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo se quedó dormido. Duró muy poco su sueño, porque enseguida notó como alguien le acariciaba la mano.

Se despertó sobresaltada y la vio mirándole sonriendo.

\- ¡Hola! .- le dijo, arrastrando las silabas en voz muy baja-. ¿Cómo estás?

Tess intentó hablar pero no podía. Llevaba la garganta demasiado seca.

Jt se levantó y acercó un vaso de agua que había en la una mesita de madera de pino, pegada a la cama. Los medicamentos que habían sacado del Baker y los que el había traído estaban allí. Se recordó a si mismo que tenía que tomarse su dosis de antibiótico, pronto.

Ella se sentó en la cama, lo cogió y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire un par de veces de poder hablar.

\- ¿Dónde demonios me has traído?.- fue lo primero que le preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de cueva rectangular, con más camas a los lados y con velas por todos los sitios.

Jt se sentó a su lado y la tapó un poco más con la colcha. Llevaba solo el pijama del hospital y allí no hacía nada de calor.

\- Un sitio muy romántico…. Estamos rodeados de velas..

Tess no pudo evitar sonreír. Los puntos del cuello le tiraron un poco pero lo pudo soportar… además le dolía tanto todo el cuerpo que eso no era nada.

\- Jt… por favor…

Éste asintió.

\- OK… Unos amigos de Cat y Vincent, vinieron mientras tu estabas dormida y nos ofrecieron esto, para protegernos… el Baker iba a ser desalojado para prevenir posibles problemas… Fue un milagro que aparecieran… no estás en condiciones de estar paseándote por ahí..

Tess volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y dónde estamos?

\- Debajo de la ciudad… túneles de metro, de alcantarillado… vías muertas... por lo que he estado viendo mucha gente vive aquí abajo…

-¿Y también están Vincent y Evan aquí? .- preguntó interesada.

Jt expulsó aire con fuerza, la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

\- Si…. Evan ha estado contigo un rato, hace poco, mientras yo estaba con Vincent…

Tess lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Vincent?... te conozco muy bien… esa cara solo significa que le ha pasado algo…

Él asintió agachando la cabeza. Le fue contando despacio lo que había ocurrido esa noche entre Stuart y Vincent, lo que había encontrado en los papeles de Vanessa. Tess pasó del estupor al enfado más absoluto.

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? .- le preguntó pensando en el berseker.

\- No quiere que deje de ser lo que es….

\- Pero eso ha hecho que lo pierda para siempre… Vincent no le perdonara nunca…y espérate que se entera Cat… ¡Dios mío! ..- se imaginaba a su amiga y se asuntaba solo de hacerlo-… ¿Y con lo que me contaste de Ethan y todo lo demás…?

Jt negó con la cabeza.

\- No sé nada… y si te soy sincero en este momento… no puedo con más….-cerró los ojos-. Estoy tan cansado que podría estar durmiendo una semana…además me está empezando a doler todo... ya no me queda adrenalina que gastar.. Lo único bueno son los papeles de Vanessa y esa posibilidad del cuaderno de Markus…

Tess se movió en la cama y la abrió.

\- Y eso es mucho… Hay una esperanza de que todo esto termine bien.-le dijo sonriendo… Ven… métete conmigo… es una cama pequeña pero creo que cabemos los dos…

Jt suspiró… Vincent estaba vigilado por Evan… podía tomarse un descanso…

Riendo se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama con Tess.

Se abrazaron.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él a ella.

\- Si… y ahora mejor que nunca… Duerme… le dijo al oído y después lo besó en lo labios. Él le respondió y a los pocos segundos estaba dormido.

Tess sonrió y lo miró un rato mientras le acariciaba la cara despacio.

\- MI héroe….- le dijo despacio, recordando como había matado al hibrido para salvarla-. Descansa… tienes todavía mucho que hacer…

Cuando Marie, acompañada por Jacob, llegó, los encontraron dormidos. Sonriendo los cubrió con la manta que había traído y salieron de la sala.

* * *

Music: Celtic Music - Circle of Life

watch?v=OdTcwlOq8Cs

Nada más bajarle la fiebre, cayó dormido, y nada más caer dormido, empezó a soñar.

Vio un paisaje de suaves colinas de un verde esmeralda, que nacían en el mar y que ascendían hasta alcanzar las nubes.

Fue volando hasta llegar a divisar una alta montaña, y detrás de esa montaña, donde nace la bruma, estaba el castillo donde sabia le esperaba Cat***… pero no se paró ahí, sino que siguió volando, hasta que empezó a caer en picado hacia el mar…. pero no, no iba hacia el mar.

Dio un requiebro, cuando ya las gotas de agua salada de las tempestuosas olas le salpicaban en la cara, hacia la pared del acantilado, y entonces la vio bajando por un empinado camino pegado a la pared. Su padre le daba la mano para que no se cayese.

Sonrió disfrutando de volver a verla tan hermosa como siempre, con su pelo suelto al viento y su dulce rostro, que tantas veces había acariciado, arrebolado por el esfuerzo de descender sin resbalarse…

Estaba a punto de poder tocarla, pero no se paró ahí. De repente, se encontró en un pequeñísimo lugar donde apenas podía moverse y en donde su cuerpo y su alma se desdoblaron…. Oía voces, mientras respiraba un líquido viscoso y veía pequeños resplandores a través de sus parpados casi traslucidos.

Se movía en un continuo vaivén que le acunaba y que casi le obligaba a dormirse… pero no quería dormirse… quería sentirla… porque sabía que estaba dentro de ella… podía oír su respiración entrecortada, su voz hablando con Bob, sentir su nerviosismo, su enfado… y como fondo de todo, podía oír el ruido del mar…

Pocos segundos después ese ruido cesó y lo que oyó fueron pasos sobre una superficie dura y seca… pasos y pasos, y luego otra voz…. ¿Angus?... y otra vez la voz de Catherine… Se movió bruscamente para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, y ella lo notó, colocó su mano encima… y él la volvió a mover… Era maravilloso sentir, la mano de Cat pegada a la suya, recorriendo su cielo y su suelo…

Hubiera estado así siempre… pero Angus volvió a hablar y solo había dicho media docena de palabras, cuando él decidió, que debía empezar a escuchar con atención…

* * *

Esa misma mañana, Frank Reagan veía la televisión acompañado por su equipo, compuesto por 5 hombres y mujeres de su entera confianza, y no podía dejar de soplar, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su inmenso pecho y con la vista fija en las imágenes…

El incendio era devastador.

El gran bosque a las afueras de Washington cerca del hospital de la esperanza, había empezado arder hacía unas horas y estaba fuera de control.

Había quemado el hospital y por la dirección que llevaba estaban convencidos, que había arrasada con el lugar, donde llevaban a determinados pacientes y que ellos pensaban que era un lugar de entrenamiento.

\- Gary, por favor.- Frank se dirigió a uno de sus hombres de confianza-. Llama a la Agencia Federal para la Gestión de Emergencias y pregúntale exactamente que hectáreas ha arrasado… Invéntate una buena excusa… Tengo el presentimiento de que ese incendio en el bosque, no fue casual...

El agente Mathisson, iba hacer la llamada desde el teléfono del despacho cuando este empezó a sonar. Lo cogió, inmediatamente.

\- Despacho del Dr. Reagan… ¡Ah! Karen, ¿cómo estás? Te esperábamos… Si, dime, y ¿no puede ir otra persona?... Estamos en medio de… no, no siendo así…. No te preocupes… buscaremos un sustituto… y que todo vaya bien.

Tapó el teléfono con una mano y se dirigió al director.

\- Su secretaria me pide que le diga, que su padre está muy grave en Florida y que se adelanta sus vacaciones, si no le importa….

Frank negó con la cabeza, cogiendo el teléfono. No era el mejor momento para prescindir de ella, pero no podía decirle que no.

\- No te preocupes… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Una Karen con voz temblorosa le contestó:

\- Mal… ha tenido un infarto cerebral y no creen que pueda salir… Lo siento… lo siento mucho….- se disculpó llorosa.

\- No pasa nada.- le dijo Frank para tranquilizarla. Se giró y siguió mirando la televisión-. Lo primero es lo primero...

Al otro lado, oyó como Karen se sonaba la nariz y cogía aire con fuerza.

\- Permítame recomendarle un agente que conocí no hace mucho… lleva años en el cuerpo en la comisaría 5ª. Es el secretario del jefe Ribera… es excepcional y podría cubrirme estos días sin ningún problema… y es de confianza se lo garantizo. Hay poca gente más integra que él… llame al jefe y pregúntele… su nombre es William Vane. Creo que estos días estaba de vacaciones… pero aun así el jefe le informará…no creo que ponga ningún problema siendo usted…

El director mantenía casi toda su atención en lo que estaba pasando en Washington y apenas oía lo que le decía Karen. Se concentró al oír el nombre del jefe Ribera..

\- Lo haré…. Usted no se preocupe por nada… y espero y confió en que su padre pueda salir de esta...- le dijo intentando demostrar más empatía de la que en ese momento sentía…. Eran demasiadas cosas… y todas a la vez.

Volvió a oír como Karen lloraba al otro lado.

\- Gracias…. y director…. lo siento.

Nada más decir eso, colgó.

Frank Reagan suspiró y le pasó el teléfono a Gary. Se dirigió a él mientras veía en la televisión, como había quedado el Hospital de la Esperanza de Washington.

\- Llama al jefe Ribera de la 5ª y dile si podemos contar con el agente Vane hasta que venga Karen… ella dice que podemos confiar en él… pregúntale a Ribera si de verdad es así…. ¡Mierda! ¡Todo ha ardido!.- golpeó con el puño encima de la mesa-. Si hubiéramos encontrado algo antes para poder entrar allí…

Gary cogió el teléfono, asintiendo.

\- Puede… pero no se atormente por eso…. Estoy seguro que ya habrían limpiado todo….-Gary miró a los demás ayudantes del director y todos asintieron.

Frank cerró los ojos y respiró hondo llenando por completo su voluminoso pecho.

\- Tienes razón Gary….- se dio la vuelta y volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos-. Nos olvidaremos de esto… por aquí no podemos seguir….

Se aclaró la voz y se dirigió a todos.

\- Empezad a buscar la forma conectar todas la variables de esta historia… Lord Chester, Washington….el Baker… el colegio ese abandonado donde apareció el cadáver de Aarón Baker… -. Se dirigió a todos los demás-. Tenemos que convencer a al juez de que hay indicios de algo gran escala y necesitamos todos los medios a nuestro alcance….

Gary lo miro de soslayo.

\- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?.. Necesitaremos pruebas fiables…

Frank se fue acercando a él despacio.

\- No lo sé… pero confió ciegamente en vuestra imaginación….- su expresión era de rabia y frustración a partes iguales-. … pero os juro que si es necesario que llame a Vincent Keller y les demuestre al juez, lo que han hecho con él… no dudéis que esta vez lo voy a hacer…- se masajeó el puente de la nariz después de quitarse las gafas-…. Y os aseguro que no me gustaría llegar a ello, no sería bueno para el Sr. Keller….- los miró a todos de un rápido vistazo-. ¿Me habéis entendido?... ¡todo el mundo a hacer su trabajo!

Asintieron y acataron la orden. Gary fue hacia la puerta de la sala.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? .- le dio su jefe todavía muy contrariado. No dejaba de darlos vueltas a todo. Tenía el horrible presentimiento de que se les estaban adelantando y eso podría ser fatal, por eso no quería que nadie desapareciera de su vista.

Gary levantó una ceja mientras le enseñaba el teléfono.

\- Sr…. Karen, Vane… - le dijo con suavidad.

Frank Reagan cerró los ojos y asintió

\- Lo siento, Mathisson, vaya, vaya, ya no me acordaba…

Gary sonrió quitándole importancia y salió de la sala, en dirección a la mesa de Karen para buscar su agenda.

Una hora más tarde William Vane llegaba al despacho del director, con las mejores referencias por parte de su jefe.

El mismo director, fue el primero en estrechar la mano del alto agente de pelo largo y mirada inteligente. Frank Reagan estaba de mejor humor que antes, había nuevas noticias que compensaban el incendio… El Sr. Erik MacDonald había llamado para decirle la dirección de la guarida de Stanley Hamilton… aunque por circunstancias que no había revelado, creía que ya no quedaría nada de lo que había en ella… De todos modos, en cuanto se lo habían dicho organizó el operativo necesario para ir allí…. Tal vez se hubiesen dejado algo importante en esa huida precipitada. También le había dicho que creían que se estaban moviendo un lugar debajo del puente de Queensboro… concretamente hacia los almacenes de la Farmacéutica Orton.

Por todo eso la llegada del nuevo agente fue tan celebrada.

\- Llega en el momento oportuno… Necesitamos a alguien que se encargue del trabajo administrativo e informático… y por supuesto, que coordine todos nuestros movimientos… estamos en plena operación…

\- No se preocupe… soy su hombre….- le dijo William estrechándole la mano con fuerza.

En ese momento el móvil del director empezó a sonar. Lo cogió y miró quien era.

\- Gary, por favor, preséntalo al resto del equipo, tengo que contestar esta llamada, es personal… y ponle al día. - le dijo, mientras salía de su despacho, descolgando el teléfono.

Él se acercó y llevó a William dentro.

\- Me habían dicho que eras alto… pero demonios, no pensaba que tanto…

\- Bueno, supongo que depende de con quien me compares...- le contestó sonriendo.

\- ¿Conoces a alguien?

\- No, creo que no… .- dijo observando a la gente que había en la sala.

\- Pues vamos a ello…tenemos mucho que hacer… Esta tarde nuestros hombres entraran en una farmacéutica debajo del puente Queensboro… Nuestras fuentes nos acaban de decir que hay motivos para ir a investigar. Solo necesitamos una autorización del juez, y ese es tu trabajo conseguirla lo antes posible… Te lo contare todo ahora mismo...- se lo quedo mirando un momento-… pero debes de tener la mente abierta para muchas cosas que vas a oír….- le dijo mientras andaban hacia los demás agentes.

William sonrió y asintió.

\- La tendré….estoy deseando que me lo cuentes todo y poder ayudar…- le dijo a Gary, mientras le seguía, con una extraña expresión en el rostro que nadie vio.

* * *

Un kilómetro más al Norte de Convington House, detrás de una frondoso bosque de robles, dos ojos no dejaban de mirar a la grandiosa casa estilo tudor, y a sus alrededores.

Los drones no podían acceder, porque todo el perímetro de la casa, con casi una hectárea de diámetro, inhabilitaba las transmisiones… Lo único que les quedaba era la opción de los prismáticos…

Medios rudimentarios como les llamaba el jefe de Murray…

Habían desaparecido dos miembros del personal, con los que el pelirrojo agente de Scotland Yard, había intentado hablar mientras estaban de vacaciones en Londres…. Lo habían sabido enseguida… no sabían cómo, pero en la casa lo habían averiguado….

Ahora él, alejado todo lo posible de la mansión, vigilaba las entradas y salidas del lugar… y después de unos cuantos días bastante aburridos, sobre todo después de la fiesta del hijo pequeño de Lord Chester, esa, estaba siendo una tarde muy animada.

Murray, estaba convencido de que las cosas iban a precipitarse.

Ahora, por lo que parecía, se preparaba, en la mansión, una gran reunión de miembros de la nobleza inglesa. Ese era el rumor que corría por los pueblos cercanos y por el mismo Londres… pero había cosas que no encajaban, entre ellas los invitados.

Desde tan lejos no podían verles bien las caras, pero estaba seguro de que algunos de ellos no era simples "invitados". Conocían muy bien a los que se movían por este tipo de reuniones y por ahora, no había visto a nadie.

Su jefe le había dicho que si llegaba a reconocer algunos de ellos, como gente potencialmente peligrosa, empezarían a moverse, y él estaba convencido de lo que lo iba a conseguir, era crucial que lo hiciese, y más ahora, que las pesquisas en los hospitales financiados por la sociedad benéfica de los Chester, no habían dado ningún resultado.

Estaba seguro de que escondían algo, pero no lo había podido demostrar… y el tiempo se les estaba agotando. Si no hallaban algo pronto tendría que dejarlo pasar… y sabía, a ciencia cierta, que ese sitio era el centro todo. Si conseguían hacerse con esa mansión, el Consorcio desaparecería para siempre..

Movió la cabeza recorriendo todo el frente de la casa… Su alta escalera, el porche de columnas dobles…. La entrada lateral donde aparcaban los coches, para permitir bajar a sus ocupantes los días lluvia… Gracias a Dios, ese día no llovía en la zona, si no, sería mucho….

De repente, sus pensamientos se quedaron congelados en su cerebro. Enfocó mejor los prismáticos. Un coche negro grande… un mercedes último modelo, quizás, acababa de aparcar en esa entrada cubierta… ¡y hoy no estaba lloviendo!

Se puso de pie a riesgo de ser descubierto y se concentró en averiguar quién era la persona que iba a bajarse del coche.

Nada más verlo lo reconoció y no puedo evitar exclamar.

-¡Os pille!

Estaba seguro de que ese hombre, con pinta de haberse comido un buey para desayunar y haberse bebido una botella de tequila, pero impecablemente vestido, con un traje a medida muy caro, era uno de los líderes de una organización clandestina, que vendía armas al mejor postor desde hacía lustros.

\- Eso no puede ser una coincidencia… Algo estaba pasando. .- se dijo a su mismo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Cogió su teléfono e inmediatamente hizo una foto antes de que entrase en la casa. Luego se la envió a su jefe… y después, empezó a marcar el teléfono Frank Reagan.

* * *

Mientras el director Reagan y Murray se ponían al día, Cat entraba a una cueva para oír una historia, Vincent soñaba mientras oía la misma historia, Jt dormía, teniendo en brazos a Tess, Evan vigilaba el intranquilo sueño de Vincent, mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que le había dado tiempo a leer de las notas de Vanessa, Dana y Heather bebían su segundo whisky de la mañana, Mark veía en la tele de la casa de Montauk, como se quemaban los bosques del sur de Washington, mientras Emily intentaba dormir, y Stuart y Erik iniciaban la búsqueda de Rebecca … las ratas que poblaban el Bennett Collage, corrían por los pasillos del enorme edificio abandonado, en dirección a la pequeña habitación del sótano, de donde venía el olor a sangre y carne fresca.

En cuanto llegaron una tras otra fueron arrancando jirones de ropa y detrás de ellos la carne de las partes blandas… A ninguna le importó que los dos cadáveres que eran su comida, hubieran tenido un futuro hacía apenas unas horas.

Ella tenía un trabajo excepcional, y él también… los dos tenían éxito y una vida tranquila en la gran manzana… pero eso a las ratas les daba igual… solo importaba que iban a llenar sus pequeños estómagos hasta saciarse.

Él había muerto, la noche anterior, mientras disfrutaba de una de sus grandes pasiones… correr. De repente al pasar por una calle poco transitada alguien se le había acercado por detrás y sin mediar palabra le había partido el cuello, y a ella, a ella, la habían hecho colaborar antes de que también partiesen su bonito cuello de porcelana, mientras que sus lágrimas caían en las manos de su verdugo.

Y ahora los dos, a Karen Davenport, secretaria del Director Reagan y William Vane, agente de la 5ª y mano derecha del jefe Ribera, iban a ser devorados, en ese lugar abandonado de la mano de Dios, y que ahora y para siempre, iba a volver a ser olvidado.

 ***** Mira, Montse (Montse Navarro) todo lo que ha dado de si, tu frase… Gracias…**

 **Muchas gracias beasties, por vuestra paciencia esperando y por seguir ahí.. un besazo enorme….**

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

 **En los acantilados de Skye…**

Cat fue andando despacio detrás de Angus, aferrada a la mano de su padre. Mientras descendía por el empinado camino de tierra, podía notar como los niños se movían más de lo normal, y podía notar también su inquietud…. Pero también sentía algo más aunque no pudiese definirlo con exactitud.

Se llevó la mano libre al vientre y lo fue acariciando intentado tranquilizarlos…a los pocos segundos notó que se movían menos, pero la sensación que la había asaltado de improviso, no la abandonó… Era… era… como si pudiera sentir a Vincent. Siempre lo hacía pero esta vez era distinto…. Era como si pudiera oírle pensar… no, más bien, como si su voz estuviera dentro de ella.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos… y respiró hondo. Era solo ocurría en sus sueños... y ahora, no estaba soñando aunque lo pareciera. Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y empezó a prestar toda su atención a Angus… Tenía que intentar ser objetiva…aunque sabía que le iba a costar.

Llegaron a una gran oquedad en la pared y atravesaron un vano que había en el fondo y que hacía las veces de puerta.

Lentamente y en detalle, Agnus le fue contando la historia de su linaje. Del linaje de aquellos que habían nacido para defender a su pueblo, mientras Cat y Bob, veían los frescos en las paredes de la cueva donde se representaba esa historia, desde su vuelta a la isla huyendo de la persecución a la que les sometía la nueva religión de empezaba a dominar la Britania, hasta los primeros recuerdos de los que habitaron esa isla en primer lugar cuando llegaron allí desde Dinamarca.

Catherine se fue dejando envolver por el ambiente de la cueva, apenas iluminada por las linternas que Angus les había dado y por la voz del berseker.

Cuando llegaron al final de la gran caverna, casi pudo ver a Rebecca y a Duncan sentados en uno de los bancos, bebiendo la cerveza que les habían ofrecido y hablando lo que él le acababa de narrar, en acto de profunda confianza hacia ella.

Entendía perfectamente cono se sentía su antepasada, porque ella se sentía igual. Tocada por el destino para llegar hasta el hombre que debía hacerla feliz… aunque Rebecca no tuvo tanta suerte como ella, o tal vez no estaba preparada para afrontar la verdadera naturaleza de su amor y por eso la maldición con ellos no pudo romperse… en cambio ahora, tal vez…

De repente, los latidos del corazón de Cat se dispararon al notar su presencia como si estuviese con ella.

"Cat, relájate… no pasa nada…. Estoy contigo, siempre estoy contigo"

Ella le hizo caso pensando que todo era cosa de la necesidad tan acuciante de tenerlo con ella.., aunque no podía dejar de pensar en que sería maravilloso poder coger su mano.. y justo, entonces la mano de uno de los niños se apretó a su vientre, provocando una pequeña protuberancia en él. Ella respiró hondo y automáticamente puso su mano sobre ella. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, y de verdad, sintió que él estaba con ella. Sonrió emocionada.

"Tenemos mucho en que pensar Catherine, no lo hagas tu sola. Cuando volvamos a estar juntos, lo haremos…." La voz de Vincent se abrió paso otra vez en su mente… Esta vez más calmada que antes, lo que también hizo que su pulso disminuyera.

"Lo sé vida mía, lo sé… pero nuestros hijos…"

"….Nuestro hijos, son nuestros y de nadie más…. ",la contundencia con que esa frase llegó a su corazón, la hizo respirar profundamente… "nunca dejaremos que nos los quiten… Catherine…", oírle decir su nombre casi le hizo llorar. Todo su cuerpo se derretía cuando le oía decirlo, "… somos lo suficientemente fuertes para ganarle hasta al destino, nunca lo dudes"….

Otra protuberancia en su abdomen apareció y ella puso la mano en ella rápidamente….

El berseker se paró en el último fresco enseñándole las imágenes de las mujeres que en esos tiempos compartían su misma condición que ya no existían.

\- "Tienes que entender que todo esto es nuestra historia y no podemos olvidarla ni darla por perdida… nunca seremos solo unos mineros más... Puede que ya no sea como antes.- volvió a mirar -…. Pero todavía tenemos cosas por las que luchar y contra las que luchar… No queremos desaparecer….-negó con la cabeza-. No.

Recuerdo el día en que Stuart se fue, su argumento para salir de aquí fue que necesitaban seguir sintiéndose especiales… Un sitio en el mundo fuera de esto. En ese mundo que Rebecca le había contado que existía… pero no se dio cuenta de que no era como él creía que iba a ser, y eso que Duncan ya nos lo estaba avisando. "

Bob también asintió, Bob levantó la mano, para decir algo, pero tuvo que carraspear antes de hablar. El haber bajado por la pendiente del acantilado, con la responsabilidad añadida de que a Cat no le pasase nada, le había dejado con la boca seca.

\- … si, todo eso lo entiendo…pero… he pensado mucho sobre todo esto, a partir de que supe que la maldición era algo real, siempre pensé que eran delirios de un Stuart atormentado, .- les aclaró-. … y que Cat tenía un papel principal en ella… ¿por qué no aceptáis que vuestro tiempo ha pasado y dejáis que la evolución haga el resto?… Pensad, que ya no sois necesarios… Acabad viviendo y descansando en paz…

Angus miró largo rato el fresco donde se veía a algunas bestias luchando contra sus enemigos, y después volvió a mirar a Bob.

\- ¿De verdad crees que no somos necesarios?...- dirigió sus ojos hacia Cat-. ¿A cuántos inocentes ha salvado Vincent, sirviéndose de lo que es ahora?

\- A muchos….- dijo ella sin levantar apenas la voz-. A muchos….

En cuanto terminó de hablar, volvió a oír, a Vincent dentro de ella.

"Si, pero también murió alguno por mi culpa"….

El rostro de Cat esbozó una sutil sonrisa y siguió contestando a Angus.

\- Si, Vincent salvó a mucha gente… pero eso no compensa el sufrimiento por el que él ha pasado…- le dijo triste-. Creo que estoy con papá…- miró a su padre al decirlo-. no creo que haya nada que salvar…

Angus tragó salivo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Lo dices por los niños o porque de verdad lo crees?

Cat agachó la cabeza, esa era una buena pregunta.

La voz de Vincent volvió a llegar a ella alta y clara.

"Cat, respira… respira profundamente no te alteres"

Angus siguió hablando, intentado que su tono fuera lo menos duro posible.

\- Me gustaría saber lo que pensarías si no estuvieras embarazada de esos niños… tal vez tu perspectiva cambiase bastante… Sabes que podemos hacer mucho más bien que mal.

Bob se acercó a Angus enfadado.

\- No la presiones de esa manera, no se lo merece… Conozco a mi hija y sé que intentará entenderos…

Cat llegó hasta ellos y puso una mano en el pecho de su padre.

\- Déjalo papá… puede que tenga razón.- le dijo con suavidad-. El hecho de que mi familia y yo estamos tan relacionados con eso me asusta, no sé qué va a pasar a partir de ahora… A veces siento que no puedo pensar como la haría la Cat de hace unos meses….

Vio uno de los viejos bancos de madera, de los que Rebecca hablaba en la historia que había escrito para ella, y fue a sentarse en él. Cuando lo hizo suspiró, estaba agotada, aunque se dio cuenta enseguida de que era un cansancio más metal que físico.

"Estoy contigo…. Lo que sea, lo pasaremos juntos".- le dijo Vincent al sentir su cansancio.

Bob y Angus se acercaron a ella.

Había una cosa que rondaba por la cabeza de Cat desde hacía un rato. Se aclaró la garganta y le preguntó a su padre:

\- ¿Estuviste en la isla antes, verdad? ¿Cómo fue? ¿No te contaron nada de todo esto?

\- No...- le contestó negando con la cabeza. Se sentó a su lado, mientras Angus los observaba-. Tuve que hacer un viaje a Londres, para una reunión con la otra parte de la familia, y Stuart me pidió que viniese hasta aquí para hablar con Erik, y contarle lo que había pasado con él. Stuart estaba todavía convaleciente de sus heridas físicas y emocionales, y no se sentía capaz de ponerse en contacto con ellos… Se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho…

\- Tenía miedo de que pudiéramos repudiarle para siempre… .- les terminó de aclarar Angus -… cuando se fue… hace muchos años, no fue una despedida amistosa… Él junto a Erik eran los futuros líderes del clan y no queríamos que abandonase la isla buscando algo que era imposible…

\- Él buscaba libertad y conocimiento… y un sitio en el mundo.- les dijo Cat, recordando lo que Rebecca le había dicho y lo que Angus acababa de contarle.

Bob sonrió.

\- Si, pero sobre todo buscaba a una mujer y eso le hizo no ver las cosas con claridad. … Una mujer que, además, estaba enamorada de otro hombre… Otro hombre igual que él pero muy superior a él. En las muchas charlas que tuvimos mientras se recuperaba siempre lo decía… Reconocía que ese había sido su principal error.

Angus siguió contando.

\- "Stuart se enamoró de esa mujer en el momento en que la vio y era solo un niño, todos los que estábamos con él nos dimos cuenta de ello….y jamás se alejó de su pensamiento… ni tan siquiera cuando se enteró de que ella y Duncan estaban juntos… No le importó….- cogió aire y continuo-. Duncan nos escribió innumerables cartas donde explicaba la vida que él llevaba en Londres…. Y no solo eso, si no que nos contó los que les pasó a los primeros que salieron de la isla en busca de una vida distinta… El padre de Erik, mi padre y otros, se lo dijeron a los demás….pero aun así, cuando vinieron la última vez… Stuart y otros se fueron con ellos… No atendieron a razones y nos abandonaron…

Éramos todos muy jóvenes, pero recuerdo la tremenda discusión que tuvieron los dos, Erik y Stuart… Ellos no son familia como tal, pero siempre lo han parecido… Iban a todos los sitios juntos, y se entendían a la perfección...- sonrió recordando aquellos años-. Siempre me dieron un poco de envidia, y a Gerald también….- suspiró pensando en su amigo desaparecido -… Ese último día, después de que Stuart de despidiese, se pelearon mientras bajaban por la ladera de colina hacia el puerto donde iba a coger el barco… yo llegué a creer que iban a matarse…. Ganó Stuart y Erik quedó muy malherido….- volvió a suspirar, mirando a Bob-. Por eso no se atrevía a llamar y mucho menos a volver aquí. Durante mucho tiempo Erik le odio por haberse ido… por preferir esa vida que a él y su familia… hasta que llegó un momento en que le dimos por muerto…."

Bob asintió.

\- …y entonces que llegué yo y os lo conté todo….

Angus asintió a su vez.

\- Cuando me reuní con Erik en uno de los pubs del pueblo, no estuvo demasiado hablador….- empezó a contar Bob ante la atenta mirada de Cat-. No se fiaba de mí y me sometió a un duro interrogatorio… pero en cuanto le conté toda la historia, su expresión cambio. Se bebió dos whiskys de golpe y después, me dijo textualmente: "…dile a Stuart que puede volver cuando quiera, eso sí, dile que le debo una buena paliza y me la pienso cobrar… ".- miró a Angus y vio que este sonreía-. Hablamos mucho esa noche entre whiskys, cervezas y humo de cigarros… del Consorcio, de mi familia aquí en Inglaterra, de lo que pasaba en NY…. y en el resto de Europa… Se creó una alianza entre nosotros y ellos, para posibles contingencias… y….- miró a su hija-. …. Y eso es lo que tenemos ahora…una contingencia…

Cat notaba como los niños se movían y de ese modo también notaba la intranquilidad de su marido… y una extraña sensación en el estómago cuando oía el nombre de Stuart…

Bob siguió hablando.

\- Stuart se mantuvo siempre al margen con los híbridos…. Pero cuando os conoció de verdad… porque desde luego, sabía que yo tenía una hija… no pudo seguir haciéndolo…

Angus asintió.

\- Vincent es demasiado importante para él… y se dio cuenta enseguida de ello…

\- Lo sé… lo sé.. .- Cat se percató de que su marido no decía nada-… y cuando os enterasteis de que estaba embarazada acudisteis rápidamente.. .- le dijo con desconfianza...

El moreno escocés fue hacia ella.

-Cat… Sé que tienes dudas de las razones de no haberte contado todo y de nuestras intenciones… pero te aseguro que no os obligaremos a nada… no queremos arrancarte a tus hijos… solo queremos que conozcan todo esto.- dijo mirando los magníficos frescos del muro-. … y que tomen las decisiones que ellos crean…

\- ¿Ellos? .- le preguntó asombrada.

\- Crecerán.- le dijo su padre-…. Y querrán saber lo que son…Es imposible de ocultar…

Cat se quedó sin habla mirando los frescos de las paredes… pero sin querer una pregunta se formó en su mente:

"Vincent… ¿Ellos decidirán?

"No lo sé… Cat… Es cierto que no podremos mantenerlos aislados…. pero siempre estaremos ahí...y además para entonces, quien sabe que será de esa cueva…y de todo lo que significa… Tranquila, falta mucho para tomar esa decisión… y respira, por favor."

Al sentir que Vincent le decía eso se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración desde que Angus había dicho: "que tomen las decisiones que ellos crean". Haciendo caso a su marido, abrió la boca y cogió aire con fuerza.

\- Necesito tiempo para asimilarlo…. .- les dijo preocupada.-. Vuestro deseo seria que se quedasen aquí… y se uniesen… a…. .- negó con la cabeza-. Es demasiado complicado para mi…. Además… ¿hay otros como ellos?…

Angus asintió.

\- Hay "otros"… tal vez algo mayores para tu hija… pero los hay….

Cat sonrió con ironía

\- Me parece algo tan fuera de mi vida estar aquí hablando de esto…ahora… .- se miró el vientre-. Cuando ni tan siquiera han nacido… .- cogió aire otra vez con fuerza-… es tan… tan…

\- ¿Medieval?… .- dijo Bob completando la frase por ella y Cat al oírle asintió.

"Exacto Robert, eso es lo que es" oyó que Vincent decía.

Angus frunció el ceño.

\- Si, puede que tengáis razón, pero no quiero que no lo veáis así… ...- agachó la cabeza un momento y luego la volvió a levantar con decisión -. Si me permitís… quiero enseñaros algo más…. .- Les indicó el camino por el que habían entrado-. Salgamos de aquí.

Volvieron a subir por el camino del acantilado. Bob agarrando con fuerza otra vez a su hija, mientras que Angus iba delante… Una vez que llegaron arriba vieron que las nubes volvían a cubrir el cielo y que la niebla que llegaba del mar, se estaba acercando.

Cat apretó todo lo que pudo el chaquetón que llevaba puesto, en torno a ella. Ese frio húmedo se colocaba en sus huesos y casi la hacía temblar.

"Cat, relájate…. Inténtalo…. El frio desaparecerá"

El volver a oírle le hizo entrar en calor de inmediato… Sonrió suspirando y volviendo a coger a su padre de la mano, siguieron a Angus hacia el castillo.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que los que estaban montando la exposición habían salido a comer.

Angus atravesó las salas donde se colocaría todo el material y cuando llegó a la última se paró. Se acercó a una de las paredes forradas en madera clara, con un zócalo alto del mismo color, y entonces Bob y Cat, vieron como empujaba ese zócalo y una parte de la pared, del tamaño de una puerta doble se abría.

Cat no pudo evitar contener la respiración.

\- Seguidme….- les pidió Angus, antes de desaparecer por el oscuro vano que se había creado.

Entraron en una sala de unos 30 metros cuadrados, forrada de estanterías de madera con puertas de cristal. El techo era bajo, en forma de bóveda de crucería y estaba pintado de un azul oscuro con pequeños puntos blancos… parecían estrellas en un cielo tormentoso. Dos grandes mesas rectangulares ocupaban el espacio central. En una de ellas había un ordenador de última generación y en la otra una impresora DIN A3.

Cat no hizo más que entrar y se enamoró el lugar. Hubiera matado porque Vincent estuviera, físicamente, con ella en ese momento.

"No sé qué está pasando, pero te siento emocionada..." oyó decir a su marido.

"Te lo contaré todo… te lo prometo"

-¿Qué es este lugar? .-le preguntó a Angus asombrada.

Éste sonrió, mirándola.

\- En este lugar está todo lo que fuimos, lo somos… y espero que algún día esté, lo que seamos…

* * *

 **Nueva York**

A altas horas de la noche, el teléfono privado del presidente de la compañía farmacéutica ORTON, sonó despertándolo de un profundo sueño. Lo cogió enseguida… tenía que ser algo muy urgente para que fuera molestado.

En ella se le pedía permiso para aceptar un cargamento de material que procedía de los antiguos depósitos del Baker.

\- No… no hay problema… haceros cargo… Lo podéis llevar al almacén que hay debajo del puente Queensboro….- le contestó a la persona que había al otro lado-. Tendrán un acceso mucho más rápido desde allí, si eso es lo que quieren, aunque considero que son más seguros los otros.

Sus socios, como era este caso, solían tener que almacenar material sensible, y siempre tenían lugares preparados para ello. No siempre eran compuestos que pudieran ser mostrados al público sin el correspondiente maquillaje. Nadie debía saber que existían.

Además, los compuestos del Baker, habían demostrado ser un filón, con unas posibilidades inmensas que les iban a hacer ricos… ¿Cómo negarse a cualquier petición que viniera de su parte?

Con su aprobación y después de vaciar concienzudamente y en tiempo record, el ático de Stanley, todo el material fue transportado en dos camiones frigorífico hasta el lugar indicado, uno de los muchos almacenes con que contaba la empresa.

Tenía, tres de ellos situados en la ciudad de NY, pero otros 7 estaban fuera y en ellos, se almacenaba, no solo stock de productos, si no también, materiales de procedencias diversas, que necesitaba un entorno especial para su conservación y una discreción absoluta… además, de sus propios experimentos no controlados

Ahora Stanley, con Rebecca y Ethan…entraban al lugar acordado, para supervisar iba ser la guardia y custodia, de todo el material que traían. El otro hibrido, el que había lanzado los dardos a Vincent, Alfred, se quedó en el coche de Stanley, a una prudente distancia por si había problemas. Era una costumbre tener siempre cubierta la retirada.

Mientras veía como vaciaban el primer camión, Stanley revisó su teléfono, nervioso, y encontró un mensaje de De Lucca.

.."El plan de hacernos con alguien de la familia Keller, no ha funcionado. Mark Newman, lo ha estropeado y ahora tiene al cebo, y ambos han desaparecido".

No evitar lanzar una maldición mientras lo leía. ¡Maldita familia Reynolds! No había nada que desease más que matarlos con sus propias manos… Miró a Rebecca un segundo y no pudo evitar verse a sí mismo apretando su bonito y delicado cuello… Algo dentro de él se excitó sobremanera mientras la miraba fijamente… y de repente, un pitido agudo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndole agachar rápidamente la cabeza para mirar otra vez su móvil.

Mientras lo hacía, vio por el rabillo del ojo, que Ethan también miraba el teléfono que le había dado John.

Los dos acababan de recibir un mensaje.

Sus expresiones cambiaron radicalmente nada más leerlo.

"Lo saben… largaros de allí, ¡YA! Estarán de camino en breves… "

Los dos se miraron incrédulos.

Ethan, rápidamente fue hacia los trabajadores de ORTON para que volviesen a meter todo en los camiones. Hacía apenas unos minutos que habían empezado a descargar, con lo cual, les costaría poco volver a cargarlo todo.

Fue después hacia uno de ellos, que parecía con un cargo más alto que los otros, y le pidió que llamara a su jefe inmediatamente pidiendo un nuevo destino. La policía de Nueva York, estaría allí en breves. El encargado lo hizo, apartándose un poco de Ethan y de los demás, mientras hablaba por teléfono. Cuando volvió, hizo un gesto y fue directamente hacia los conductores, mientras les decía, que todavía en ORTON no sabían nada de la policía.

\- Estarán pidiendo la autorización pertinente al juez...-le dijo Ethan-. Más vale que os deis prisa en dejar esto preparado.

Cuando volvió el encargado, le apuntó en un papel la dirección a donde irían los camiones ahora.

Los conductores, también trabajadores de la farmacéutica, en cuanto oyeron cerrar las puertas de sus vehículos, arrancaron, hacia el nuevo destino.

Los tres vieron cómo se alejaban y después, Stanley, cogió a Rebecca de brazo.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes….

Ethan llamó a Alfred, contestó enseguida.

\- El coche viene de camino… Tendrás que estar un tiempo sin ver tu colección… ¿llevas algo para ese brazo y… para lo "demás2?..- le dijo a Stanley, mirándolo fijamente cuando dijo, demás.

Stanley asintió moviendo la cabeza despacio.

\- Por supuesto...- se dio cuenta de que Ethan sabía que estaba enfermo. Cogiendo aire con fuerza lo apartó de su pensamiento. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar de eso más tarde, ahora tenían otras prioridades.

Recorrieron el almacén de parte a parte y salieron por la puerta principal. Nada más cruzar, la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Mientras esperaban el coche, Ethan no quitaba los ojos de Rebecca.

\- Me preguntó una cosa…. ¿Cómo sabían que veníamos aquí?

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar al frente. Nadie le había comentado lo que ponía, el mensaje que ambos habían recibido pero viendo la expresión de Ethan al mirarlo lo supo enseguida. Stanley siguió la mirada de Ethan.

\- Es totalmente imposible…

Ethan movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No, no es imposible….

Se acercó a ella.

\- No han podido estar vigilándonos, porque yo lo habría sabido… -. Dijo el hibrido mirando hacia todos los lados.

Se colocó en frente de ella.

Rebecca hizo lo posible para controlar su corazón, estaba segura de que podía sentirlo.

\- Si lo que me temo es cierto….- dijo despacio Ethan, clavando sus ojos en ella. Rebecca vio mucha rabia en ellos, y también una infinita tristeza-. … ella es su caballo de Troya….

Stanley no pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de celos al verlo mirarla así y una pizca de inquietud quedo dentro de él.

-¿A qué te refieres? .-le preguntó molesto.

\- A que creo que lleva un rastreador…. No sería la primera que lo hiciese… No puedes confiar en las mujeres, y mucho menos en aquellas, como ésta que son capaces de robarte el alma si las dejas….- dijo esto sin dejar de mirarla, aunque Rebecca sabía que esas palabras no iban dirigidas ni Stanley ni a ella.

Éste lo miró sin entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero consciente de que era posible que Rebecca llevase algo… No era normal que la policía fuese a ir a ese almacén precisamente en ese mismo momento. Fue hacia ella, inquieto.

\- Levanta los brazos.- le ordenó.

Ella lo hizo, en el mismo momento el coche entrar en la calle donde estaban.

Stanley empezó a cachearla… Rebecca podía oír su respiración entrecortada, mientras la tocaba, deteniéndose en lugares donde era imposible que tuviera un rastreador…

\- Me encantaría que tu adorado Stuart estuviera aquí ahora mismo… no le haría gracia ver esto…- le dijo riéndose mientras podía una mano en su pecho.

Ella cerró los ojos y aguantó. Entonces a aparte del coche que llegaba… oyeron otro motor. Rebecca abrió los ojos sorprendida, viendo como sus acompañantes se giraban rápidamente hacia allí… Ethan enseguida supo quiénes eran…

\- ¡Entrar en el coche, ahora mismo!…. ¡Son ellos!…

Entraron en el vehículo y Alfred arrancó de inmediatamente.

\- ¡Maldita sabandija! ¡Quita las manos de ella! .- gritó Stuart, mientras paraba el coche con un brusco frenazo, y Erik y él abrían las puertas y salían, lanzándose hacia ellos.

Rebecca se giró para mirar, por el cristal trasero del BMW como los bersekers se acercaban con velocidad al coche…Una parte de ella se asustó pensando en lo que les podía pasar, pero otra se alegró enormemente de que hubieran venido a por ella… Sin darse cuenta cogió el colgante que llevaba al cuello.

Stanley, desde el asiento delantero, solo se preocupaba de que Alfred acelerara todo lo que pudiese ese coche… En una lucha entre bestias, él sería un objeto meramente decorativo y por supuesto prescindible… Un daño colateral…. Y además, sabía que esas dos fieras que corrían como demonios detrás del coche, le tenían muchas, muchas ganas… exactamente las mismas que él a ellos.

-¡Alfred, acelera maldita sea! .- le gritó al hibrido que hacía de chofer.

En cambio Ethan, solo miraba a Rebecca con una extraña calma. Sentía como los bersekers estaban a punto de llegar hasta ellos y entonces decidió actuar.

\- "Si no nos dejáis marchar... la mataré"….

Sus palabras sin ser pronunciadas llegaron hasta la mente de los escoceses.

Erik rió.

\- "Muy bien, engendro, reina por reina… mátala y yo mataré a Lynn".

Ethan no dijo nada… pero Erik sintió como Stuart se paraba en seco, dejando que el coche se alejara unos metros.

\- .." Puede que tú sí… pero sé que tu amigo no te va a dejar"….- le dijo Ethan alegrándose.

Erik sorprendido, se giró inmediatamente, viendo a Stuart detrás de él…

-¡…No Stuart, por Dios, NO!

Ethan rió sonoramente en sus mentes…

\- "…Tu amigo.- le dijo a Erik-. … no sería capaz de matar a Lynn, y no te iba a dejar que lo hicieses… y desde luego, no quiere que mate a Rebecca… sabe, que soy muy capaz de hacerlo….- la miró a ella, que, a su lado, desesperada, miraba hacia atrás viendo como Stuart se había parado. Se giró enseguida hacia Ethan, y supo que estaban hablando entre ellos-. Yo gano… pero voy a dejaros regalito..." .- le dijo a modo de despedida.

Con un movimiento casi invisible, tiró del colgante de Rebecca, ante la sorpresa de ella y lo arrojó por la ventanilla.

Stuart vio a cámara lenta, como algo caía desde el coche, llegaba al suelo, e iba rebotando hasta que paró, a pocos metros de donde él estaba. Se acercó y vio el colgante en el suelo. El muy hijo de puta se había dado cuenta, pensó.

Cuando, desesperado, se agachaba recogerlo, volvió a oír la voz de Ethan…

-"…cuida de ella….·.- le dijo casi en su susurro, y supo que eso, solo se lo decía a él. Puede que fuera capaz de matar a Rebecca, pero no quería que le hiciesen daño a Lynn.

Ethan les había engañado… había conseguido ganar tiempo y quitarle el localizador a Rebecca… Sin lugar a dudas, él, había ganado, aprovechándose de su debilidad.

Erik delante de él, miraba rabioso, como el coche giraba a la derecha en ese momento y desaparecía de su vista,… y como Stuart, no tenía ninguna intención de seguirlo.

\- ¡Stuart, esto es más importante que dos mujeres! .- le gritó enfadado-. … si es necesario sacrificar peones, se sacrifican. - la rabia se transmitía en cada una de sus palabras -… ¡no entiendo que haya podido leer en ti como en un libro abierto!….¡ Eso no nos puede pasar!…

Él agachó la cabeza, asintiendo. También había rabia dentro de él.

\- Si, ha pasado, lo ha hecho...- le dijo levantando la voz-. ¡ y a ti también te ha leído!... y sabe que serias muy capaz de hacerlo, de dejar morir a Rebecca, y si las cosas saliesen mal, ser capaz de matar a Lynn, solo por venganza…

Erik agachó la cabeza.

\- ¡Mataste a un inocente por Vincent! y ahora… ¿qué demonios está pasando en esa cabeza?

Su amigo se acercó a él, hasta estar a pocos centímetros.

\- No lo sé, Erik… no lo sé… ….- suspiró-. Pero antes de nada contéstame a una cosa… ¿de verdad, habrías sido capaz de matarla a sangre fría, y dejar morir a la mujer que yo, tu hermano, amo? … .- Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos si vas a contestarme-. …nunca olvides que sé cuándo mientes...

Al final Erik la agachó y empezó a andar hacia el coche.

\- Vayamos detrás de ellos, tal vez, podemos encontrarlos….- no miró a Stuart al hablar-. Podemos rastrearla a la antigua usanza…y sé que puedes sentir su corazón…

Stuart echó a andar detrás de él, apesadumbrado. No podían permitirse no estar de acuerdo, pero… esto… no podía aceptarlo.

\- Si, pero solo en distancias cortas… -.- le dijo con la esperanza perdida.

Cuando iban a subir a al coche, Erik apoyó los brazos en el techo de vehículo, pensando.

\- Tal vez podamos atraer a ese malnacido hacia nosotros… .- le dijo, haciéndolo participe de sus pensamientos.

Stuart supo enseguida lo que estaba pensando.

\- No voy a jugar con la vida de Rebeca… por mucho que la odies...

\- No la odio….

Stuart asintió.

\- Sí, lo haces…. No puedes engañarme… y todo esto ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso….- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras entraba en el coche. Erik hizo lo mismo-… no sé si podremos atraerlo o no… solo sé que si queremos cogerles, nos tendrán que ayudar…

Erik asintió, mientras arrancaba el motor del todoterreno.

\- … si, pero tendrás que convencerles… porque no creo que les haga mucha gracia ayudarnos, después de lo que ha pasado…

Stuart miró al frente, intentando concentrarse en Rebecca.

\- Bueno, míralo desde otro punto de vista… si nos ayudan, se ayudan a si mismos…

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Algo tiraba de Vincent para que abriera los ojos pero él no quería…. No quería separarse y menos después de lo que acaba de oír… pero ese algo, hacía que los contornos de su entorno se difuminaran, que la calidez de estar dentro de ella fuera desapareciendo poco a poco… y que su cuerpo y su alma volviera a ser solo una….

Al final lo que le arrastraba, gan, dándole solo tiempo de rozar su cara, cuando salió de su cuerpo y del castillo, y volvió a volar sobre verdes colinas y nubes grises.

Despertó en su cama de Riverside Drive, abrió los ojos después de unos segundos en los que tomó conciencia de lo que había pasado, y vio el techo y el dosel.

Respiró hondo…. Tenía que llamarla….eso no podía haber sido un sueño… era demasiado real. Podía sentirla como nunca antes la había sentido. Su empatía había sido tal, que la tristeza, añoranza, miedo e intranquilidad de ella se habían instalado dentro de él, y las sentía como suyas.

Se dio cuenta nada más abrir los ojos que era de noche ¿Cuántas horas llevaba en esa cama?

Vio a Evan con los ojos cerrados, sentado en el pequeño sillón azul que Cat habían comprado.

Se sentó en la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Estoy despierto….- le dijo él, sin abrir los ojos.

\- Me defraudarías si no lo estuvieses… ¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

Evan sonrió mientras se rascaba con displicencia la calva, y miraba su reloj.

\- Las 8… es de noche… Te partiste una pierna…. Bueno, más bien, tu hueso se salió de tu piel cuando caíste desde el ático de Stanley, después de que te lanzase Stuart, para según él, salvar tu vida… para según tú, evitar que lo matases…

Vincent lo miró, haciéndolo un gesto para que parase de hablar, se pasó la lengua por los labios y sonrió débilmente.

\- Puedes saltarte todos lo demás, hasta que me desmaye en el sofá del salón… me acuerdo de todo…. Me acuerdo de Stuart…. .- dijo su nombre con apenas un susurro. Las imágenes de su enfrentamiento con el berseker, se mezclaban en su mente, con el sueño que acaba de tener y no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

Se quitó la sabana de encima buscando la herida de la pierna. Mientras lo hacía vio una gran mancha de sangre seca en la bajera.

\- Te hemos quitado la venda hace apenas un par de horas… No queríamos despertarte necesitabas descansar cuanto más mejor..

Vincent se tocó el lugar donde una pequeña cicatriz de tono rosa fuerte, le indica el lugar de su herida.

Evan asintió al verlo hacerlo.

\- Sí, esa es…. Te has recuperado perfectamente…..-movió la cabeza apenas un poco hacia un lado y hacia el otro-. Toda esa sangre es la que salía de la herida cuando te trajeron aquí….- se encogió de hombros.- …hacia mucho que no tenía que poner un hueso en su sitio, y mucho más tiempo todavía, que no lo hacía en la pierna de alguien tan musculoso… Cuesta mucho más mover el hueso….Te puedo asegurar que sudamos un montón, Jt y yo. Menos mal que los dardos te habían dejado inconsciente si no, no creo que hubiéramos podido hacerlo tan rápido…. Stuart nos dijo que el tiempo era fundamental para que tu organismo, no lo curase en falso.- dejó de hablar un momento, mientras observaba su reacción al decir el nombre del escoces, pero Vincent no hizo el más mínimo movimiento-. … y además, teníamos que hacer que la fiebre parase.

Vincent se acarició la herida despacio.

\- ¿Te importaría traerme mi ropa?... Necesito levantarme…. Creo que la pierna aguantará…..- le dijo con desgana. Todavía se encontraba algo desorientado.

Se sentó en la cama y con un ligero esfuerzo se puso en pie. Evan se levantó para agarrarlo por si se caía pero viendo que se aguantaba bien, fue había el armario y le sacó un pantalón vaquero negro, una camiseta del mismo color, unos zapatos y un chaquetón. Se lo dejó encima de la cama.

Vincent frunció el ceño extrañado al verla.

\- ¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí?.- le preguntó mirándolo con suspicacia los pantalones. No eran los que llevaba la noche anterior.

Evan cogió aire apoyándose en una de las columnas de la cama. Sonrió antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Hemos tenido una noche muy movida tu amigo y yo…. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Acto seguido, y sin moverse de donde estaba apoyado, le fue contado toda la historia.

Vincent no dejo un momento de prestarle atención mientras se iba vistiendo.

Cuando le contó lo que había pasado con los híbridos no podía creérselo.

Se quedó sentado en la cama con uno de sus zapatos en la mano.

\- ¿Cómo pudo Jt matarlo? .- le preguntó sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

Evan tenía una explicación.

\- Creo que todos teníais razón cuanto decíais que tenían un ego enorme…. Según Jt, lo arrojó al suelo a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba Tess de un tremendo golpe, pero no logró dejarlo inconsciente más que unos pocos segundos.. .- sonrió mientras se lo contaba.-. …y entonces fue a por Tess, no se preocupó de él….

Vincent cerró los ojos.

Evan siguió hablando.

\- Cuando estaba a punto de coger a Tess, Jt se acercó a él por detrás, y sacando fuerzas, supongo de la propia desesperación, o simplemente de que por chica es capaz de hacer lo que sea, incluso locuras como esta….- le dijo sonriendo abiertamente-… le clavó un pequeño tubo de andamio, que había encontrado en el material de la obrac del hospital, en la espalda… lo hizo con tanta fuerza que le rompió el corazón….

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro… No podía creerlo.

\- ¡Qué suerte han tenido! ..- dijo dándose perfecta cuenta de que su amigo y Tess estaban vivos de milagro-. Tendrían que estar muertos los dos….

Evan asintió.

\- Bueno, Tess quedó bastante tocada… La herida del cuello se abrió y tuvimos que volver a coserla y vendarla… menos mal que vuestros amigos aparecieron…

Vincent levantó una mano.

\- … eso más tarde… ahora quiero preguntarte una cosa…. .- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. ¿Cómo fue lo tuyo?

Evan no se esperaba esa pregunta. Le había contado su pelea con el hibrido y como le había sacado el corazón, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Vincent quiera saber algo mas. Quería saber cómo se había sentido.

Tragó saliva y fue a sentarse en el sillón.

\- Fue diferente a antes...- apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y juntó la manos-. Cuando sentí que Cat estaba siendo atacada en su casa y fui hacia allí, fue… como….. .- le costaba encontrar las palabras-… como si hubiera una necesidad que me obliga a hacer lo que hice… Yo no era consciente de nada simplemente tenía que pararlos antes de que le hicieran daño a Cat… fue mucho más violento, solo era hombres pero no había piedad en mis actos… no entendía de moral…Ella estaba por encima de todo….- paró de hablar para mojarse los labios-… pero esta vez…. Sentí, una frialdad extraña… sentía que tenía que impedir que pusiera esa bomba y que tenía que matarlo para ello… pero no era algo irracional… Planifique mi llegada y lo mate sin que apenas tuviera tiempo de reaccionar… Mientras él preparaba las cargas, me acercó rápidamente, y le saqué el corazón como me enseñaste… y te juro que casi ni me manche….posiblemente si el hibrido no hubiera estado pendiente de su misión, me habría tenido que enfrentar a él… de frente y quizás ahora estaría muerto… pero no fue así…

Vincent cogió aire con fuerza.

\- .. No… y tu ganaste… no pienses en lo que podía haber pasado…

Evan lo miró a los ojos negando con la cabeza.

\- No, no lo hago… no… en lo que pienso es como me sentí con su corazón mi mano…

Vincent sonrió.

\- Te sentiste poderoso…. Capaz de cualquier cosa…

\- Sí, es cierto…. -corroboró el asintiendo -. Hay un momento donde te crees capaz de todo…y no… no me sentí culpable… Ahora sé lo que puedo hacer y sé el poder que tengo… entonces era más imprevisible, y reconozco que no me gusto saber que había matado a simples hombres, aunque hubieran amenazado a Cat…y creo que llegue a tenerme un poco de miedo a mí mismo.

Vincent sonrió

\- Así, estuve yo durante más de 10 años…. Hasta que Stu….- se paró al decir su nombre. Cogió aire y siguió hablando-. Has tenido mucha suerte de tenernos a nosotros, me das cierta envidia-. Le dijo medio en broma medio enserio-. … pasar por todo esto solo, es un infierno...-. Siguió calzándose-. Yo no podía recurrir a nadie… no sabía lo que me pasaba, lo que iba a ser de mi…

\- Eso me suena….- le dijo Evan asintiendo.

\- Si… así es….- recordó lo poco que le faltó para morir. -. …yo tampoco sabía cómo iba a acabar… si no llega a ser por Jt…. .- miró un punto en la pared de la habitación, detrás de Evan-. …quizás no estuviese aquí…

Los dos se perdieron en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos, de repente, Vincent, suspiró y mientras terminaba de calzarse, volvió a hablar.-

\- Dejemos estos temas... no son buenos... Cualquier cosa que quieras saber ya sabes dónde estoy….

Evan asintió, volviendo también del lugar extraño donde había ido por unos segundos.

-…. Y ahora si no te importa cuéntame cómo demonios habéis conocido a la gente de los túneles….- le pidió Vincent con interés.

Le hizo caso y se lo fue contando mientras Vincent se terminaba de vestir.

\- Mientras yo ayudaba a instalar a Tess en una sala grande de paredes y techo de piedras, Jt se fue al club a buscar su botiquín, donde tiene sus antibióticos y algunas cosas para Tess. Devin nos contó mientras salíamos del hospital, antes de que lo cerrasen, que ellos tenían material para poder tratarla… pero aun así, él quiso ir a por mas….- levantó una ceja y sonrió abiertamente -. Y menos mal que lo hizo, menudo hallazgo ha hecho…

\- ¿Cuál? .- le preguntó con la mente puesta, también, en otra cuestión.

Vincent cogió la chaquetón que había llevado la noche pasada, durante el asalto al apartamento de Stanley. Estaba algo sucia pero a él solo lo importaba lo que había en sus bolsillos.

Evan le iba a contestar pero Vincent le interrumpió.

\- ¿¡Dónde está mi móvil!?.-preguntó visiblemente preocupado. Necesitaba hablar con Cat… ¡YA!…. Ahora que su mente se había aclarado quería volver a oír su mensaje y llamarla…. Sabía que ella lo necesitaba….

Evan se encogió de hombros.

\- No le he visto… tal vez Jt o Stuart… él fue quien te encontró…

\- Stuart…. .-repitió el nombre despacio. Recordó que oyó el mensaje de Cat tumbado en la cama del almacén… y que se desmayó justo después… O el móvil estaba en esa cama o lo tenía….él.

En ese momento, lo notó, andando, solo, por el camino que llevaba a la casa.

\- Stuart….-volvió a repetir, esta vez con más énfasis-. Esta aquí…

Se puso la chaqueta y fue había la puerta de la habitación.

Evan se levantó rápidamente del sillón. Puso la mano en la puerta para que no la pudiese abrir.

\- No creo que debas enfrentarte a él… - sabía que estaba casi curado. Ya no habría nada que lo detuviese, y no era rival para el berseker-. … voy a bajar yo… .- le dijo.

Vincent agachó un segundo la cabeza.

\- ¡NO!.- le gritó con brusquedad sin dar opción a replica, mientras apartaba la mano de Evan de la puerta. Éste intentó aguantar, pero descubrió que Vincent tenía más fuerza que él-. No voy a enfrentarlo…. No es el momento… quiera o no quiera tengo que trabajar con él….-le dijo pero no le mencionó el sueño que acaba de tener donde había oído con toda claridad lo que Angus le había contado a Cat y lo que habían hablado después-… pero tengo que dejar las cosas claras entre los dos…

Evan lo miró a los ojos intentando saber si era verdad lo que le decía.

Vincent le devolvió la mirada… y lentamente, Evan se apartó.

Vincent asintió con la cabeza, abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto.

* * *

 **Túneles de Nueva York**

Cuando Vincent se despertó, lo primero que vio en la semipenumbra de su habitación, fueron los ojos azules de Lynn clavados en él.

Aunque no quería haberse quedado dormido, no pudo evitar caer rendido después de un duro día. A la preocupación por lo que le podía haber pasado a Lynn y a los demás, en la incursión a la guarida del tal Stanley, había que añadir, la situación en la que llegó ella, y lo que les podía pasar a ellos, a su gente, ahora que Ethan había escapado, sabiendo de su existencia y de cómo encontrarles.

\- Hola…-la saludó despacio.

Ella sonrió débilmente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Vincent se levantó de su sillón y se sentó en la cama.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te acabas de despertar?.- le preguntó preocupado.

Lynn tragó saliva antes de hablar.

\- Si… hace un momento…. Creo que bien….- le dijo seria-. No debí haberme desmayado, pero todo fue tan…intenso.- fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió decir para definir la situación en la que habían estado. Todavía podía ver la bala acercándose a su cara y la expresión de Ethan… "Oh! Dios Mío, Ethan! Pensó recordándolo a él... recordándolo todo… y recordando cómo se había sentido..

Su mano derecha descansaba por encima de su cabeza apoyada en la almohada, mientras que la izquierda, estaba encima de las sabanas que rodeaban su abdomen.

Vincent acercó la suya a esta y se la apretó.

Lynn en un movimiento rápido la apartó. No podía dejar lo que la tocase… no podía después de lo que ella había hecho…. Lo volvió a mirar sintiendo con un dolor inmenso que lo había traicionado.

Sabía que sentía algo muy profundo por Vincent… algo que la llenaba por dentro como nada, lo había hecho antes… Algo que sabía le daba sentido a toda su vida, pero, cuando estuvo con Ethan en su apartamento, todo eso desapareció y solo existió el deseo que sentía por él y que amenazaba con devorarla cada vez que él la besaba.

Vincent se quedó extrañado por su comportamiento. Antes era ella quien buscaba su mano.

Lynn se incorporó y se quedó sentada delante de él.

\- Debería irme a mi habitación…. .- quitó las sabanas que la cubrían e hizo ademan de levantarse de la cama.

Vincent se lo impidió rápidamente agarrándola por los hombros.

\- No tienes por qué irte a ningún sitio. Erik nos lo ha contado todo… tu no tuviste ninguna culpa… Ethan es fuerte y rápido, y aprovechó su momento…. nada más…

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Vincent vio en ellos una tristeza que antes no había visto. ¿Se sentía así por la pérdida de Ethan?... Al darse cuenta de que podía ser eso, unos celos enormes, se adueñaron de su corazón…. No, No... No tenía derecho a estar celoso, se reprochó a si mismo…pero….

Lynn le acarició la mejilla.

\- No me siento culpable…. por eso….- le dijo agachando la cabeza-… pero… pero… ahora no puedo estar aquí.- miró la cama y la habitación-. No… puedo….

Vincent le cogió del mentón y la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

\- Claro que puedes quedarte... Lynn… yo…

Ella no le dejó terminar de hablar. Le tapó la boca con delicadeza y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con vehemencia.

\- No, Vincent, por favor, no digas nada… tengo que irme…

Se levantó de la cama y esta vez él no se lo impidió. Se cubrió con una de las cálidas mantas, aspirando su olor, y salió lentamente de la habitación, dejándolo solo en medio de un mar de dudas.

* * *

 **Skye**

Heather y Dana entraron en la sala del castillo y encontraron a Bob sentado en uno de los sillones mientras se tomaba una taza de café.

Acababan de llegar del pueblo, después de hablar largo y tendido de lo que Evan le había contado a Heather y de cómo actuar a partir de entonces.

Dana se acercó a él, con la mente despejada gracias al paseo subiendo al castillo. A pesar de haber comido, los wiskys le habían pasado factura.

\- Tenemos algo que contarte…. ¿Dónde está Cat? .- le preguntó al no verla con él.

Bob se levantó le dio un beso en los labios y fue hacia la mesa ovalada central.

\- Ha pasado la tarde entretenida... .- les dijo pensando en el largo rato que habia pasado Cat en la sala que les habia enseñado Angus.- Ahora está en su cuarto…. descansando un poco. Ha sido un dia dificil...- las dos lo miraron con preocupación-. Antes de decirme nada debéis leer esto….- deslizó con cuidado, por encima de la superficie, el cuaderno de Rebecca- . … este es el motivo de que Cat os haya echado esta mañana de aquí.- cogió aire-. Estoy cansado de secretos… - se apoyó con las dos manos en la mesa, mientras las miraba. Se notaba por la expresión de su rostro que decía la verdad.- Se acabó ocultarle las cosas… casi la pierdo, bueno todavía no estoy seguro de no haberla perdido…

Heather no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía, mientras se sentaba en una silla y abría el cuaderno vintage de Rebecca. Dana se dirigió hacia Bob y le cogió la mano.

\- Me encanta que digas eso, ya iba siendo hora….- le dijo sonriendo con pena-…. Pero, precisamente ahora, eso, va a ser imposible…

Y a continuación le contaron todo lo que ellas sabían y él no… y que bajo ningún concepto, podía saber Cat.

Cuanto terminaron, solo unas palabras salieron de su boca.

\- De acuerdo, entiendo a Vincent. Seré una tumba, creo que necesito tiempo para asimilar que Stuart, haya sido capaz de hacer algo así.- agachó la cabeza triste -. … pero, os diré una cosa. Sabiendo cómo está Cat, ojala no se enteré hasta que los niños hayan nacido, porque , os aviso, como se enteré ahora… no sé lo que será capaz de hacer…

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Estaba bajando la escalera cuando oyó como la puerta se abría y vio a Stuart entrar en la casa. Casi estaban en la misma posición que la que habían vivido unas horas antes, cuando Vincent se echó encima de él, con la clara intención de matarlo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada. Los ojos verdes de ambos, clavados en los de él otro.

Vincent terminó de bajar la escalera, paso al lado del berseker y se dirigió a la pequeña sala de estar.

Llegó hasta la chimenea, que alguien había encendido, y se apoyó con las dos manos y los brazos extendidos, en la balda de piedra de la parte superior.

Oyó los pasos de Stuart detrás de él y el sonido del sofá cuando él se sentó. Supo enseguida que estaba esperando a que empezase a hablar.

\- ¿Tienes mi teléfono? .-le preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

\- Si… -le contestó él, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo y dejándolo encima de la mesa que había enfrente del sofá-. Está lleno de llamadas de Catherine….- carraspeó-. He oído el mensaje que Cat te mando… contándote lo que Rebecca le había escrito…

Vincent se dio la vuelta enseguida y lo cogió.

Era cierto. Había numerosas llamadas de Cat… y de alguien más. Ángela.

\- Entonces ya sabes lo que sé…. .- pensó en decirle algo de su sueño, pero lo desechó enseguida. No podía ahora hacer frente a eso-. . Pero no hablaremos de eso ahora… .- le enseñó su móvil-. ¿Para qué te lo has llevado?

Stuart estuvo tentado de explicarlo algo de la leyenda y de la maldición a pesar de que Vincent no quería, pero recordó su conversación anterior y pensó que era mejor hacerle caso… no quería que volviesen a enfrentarse, no había sido agradable. Se centró en lo que le había preguntado, cogiendo aire antes de contestar.

\- Lo necesitaba… Rebecca esta con Stanley….

Vincent lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Después de arrojarte por la ventana….-le empezó a contar despacio-…mate a dos de ellos, pero Stanley la apuntó con un revolver… Otra bestia, la que te había lanzado los dardos, venia hacia mi….-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. ... No podía quedarme… no tenía opción de ganar y podían haberla herido…. .- lo miró mientras hablaba-. Además estaba muy preocupado por ti…. tuve que saltar…

Vincent agachó la cabeza atendiendo otra vez a su móvil, sonriendo con ironía ante lo que acababa de decir Stuart.

Viendo que no decía nada, el escoces siguió hablando.

\- Después de lo que pasó esta madrugada, Erik y yo la hemos seguido con ayuda del localizador y hemos salido a por ella… Estaba en una nave debajo del puente Queensboro, en el otro lado del rio… tu suegro me enseñó unos papeles de ORTON y creo que pertenece a ellos… He llamado a la oficina del director Reagan para que investiguen…

Vincent levantó otra vez la mirada del móvil.

\- ¿Y… la habéis encontrado?

A pesar del tono brusco con el que le hablaba, Stuart estaba seguro de que una parte de él estaba preocupada.

\- No… llegamos cuando huían con el coche… saltamos del nuestro a por ellos y podíamos haberlos cogido… pero Ethan, nos habló….

Vincent le interrumpió enseguida.

\- ¡¿Ethan?!

\- Si…. Se escapó….no hizo daño a nadie… pero huyó… y ya vemos que esta con Stanley….

\- ¿Lynn está bien? .- ahora sí que estaba preocupado-. ¿Y la gente de los túneles? ¿Y Vincent?

Stuart asintió con la cabeza.

\- Todos están bien… Se han ocupado de todo, desde que Erik volvió con Lynn… Además, por lo que Ethan me ha dicho, no creo que vaya allí…. Quiere que ella este protegida de la propia gente del Consorcio…

Vincent se guardó el móvil en su chaqueón, y se sentó en una cómoda butaca que había enfrente del sofá, al hacerlo, no pudo evitar pensar en su mujer eligiendo la tela y se le encogió el corazón.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Ethan nos dijo que la mataría… si nos acercábamos… y Erik le dijo que mataríamos a Lynn… pero el muy hijo de puta supo enseguida que yo no iba a dejar que Erik, lo hiciera… Tenías que haberle oído reír... y ver la expresión de la cara de Erik…

Vincent no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía.

\- ¡Caramba! ¿Ahora tiene escrúpulos?

-¡Vincent! ¡Ya me he explicado!- le gritó levantándose del sofá-. No me creerás capaz de matarla por venganza...

El aludido no se levantó, se limitó a mirarlo mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la butaca con indolencia

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú….

Vincent notó como la rabia creía dentro del berseker. Más que contestar le escupió las siguientes palabras donde seguía contándole lo de Ethan, sin hacer caso a lo que acaba de oír, aunque sabía que se habían hundido muy profundamente dentro de él.

\- Mientras se reía, le quitó el colgante a Rebecca y lo tiró por la ventanilla del coche… Los intentamos seguir por toda la ciudad pero al final, lo perdimos… Lo que hubiéramos dado porque Evan hubiera estado con nosotros…. .- cerró los puños. Las venas de su mano se hincharon dando la impresión de que fueran a estallar-. No podemos sentir a Ethan… Puedo sentir a Rebecca pero con limitaciones y está vez no fue bastante… … Los seguimos hasta la afueras de la ciudad, pero allí, los perdimos… y creo, que en algún momento cambiaron de coche… no sé… algo ocurrió….

Se volvió a sentar en el sofá con aspecto de estar derrotado.

\- No puedo sentirla estando tan lejos… y no puedo arriesgarme a que caigamos en alguna trampa…

Vincent seguía con la expresión fría e indolente, mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿A qué has venido Stuart?... ¿A devolverme el móvil?

Stuart asintió con la cabeza.

\- …y a pedirte que nos ayudes a encontrarla…. Vincent sin contar contigo… no podemos ganar esta guerra…

Vincent levantó la cabeza mirando al techo y cogió aire.

\- Y sin Evan… sin Jt… sin la policía, sin Mark, sin los Reynolds y sin la gente de los túneles… y sin Cat…..….- le aclaró Vincent-. Nos necesitáis a todos… y ahora no sé si podemos fiarnos de vosotros…

Stuart bajó la cabeza.

Vincent se levantó y el berseker hizo lo mismo.

\- …. si tengo que suplicar lo haré, es la última oportunidad que tenemos de acabar con lo que empezó hace tanto tiempo… -. Le dijo levantando la cabeza.

Vincent tardó un rato en contestar, sentía tantas cosas dentro de él que no sabía lo que iba a salir por su boca. Al final, lo hizo, dejando la visceralidad aparte.

\- No es necesario…. Os ayudaremos, no podemos seguir con esto… estamos cansados… y ellos no van a parar hasta que consigan lo que quieren… … Acabaremos esta lucha… bien o mal… aunque, tal vez, ella acaba con todos nosotros antes…. .- salvó la mesa que los separaba y se colocó justo en frente de él…-… eso sí, si sobrevivimos y todo termina bien… no quiero volver a verte, ni a ti, ni a nadie como tú… no quiero que os acerquéis ni a Cat y ni a nuestros hijos, jamás…. Quiero que desaparezcáis de mi vida y olvidaros… olvidaros como si nunca hubierais existido...

Sintió el dolor de Stuart, y al revés de lo que en un principio pensó, eso no le hizo feliz. Molesto consigo mismo fue hacia la puerta de la casa.

\- Quédate el tiempo que quieras... a fin de cuentas, vivo en los túneles, ahora… y esta casa no me trae buenos recuerdos… Yo tengo que salir… esta noche hay estrellas.- dijo mirando por el gran ventanal del salón.

Stuart no dijo nada. Una parte de él estaba rabiosa porque Vincent no fuera capaz de ver más allá.

Vincent abrió la puerta y se giró otra vez hacia el escocés. Se pasó la lengua por labio inferior, molesto consigo mismo. No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que preguntárselo.

\- Una cosa más…. .- le dijo despacio -. ¿Es normal que los niños tengan una conexión conmigo, sin haber nacido? .- preguntó, sin mirarle a los ojos.

Stuart no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué has sentido?

Vincent levantó la cabeza, enfadado.

\- No es de tu incumbencia… Solo contéstame a la pregunta.- le exigió.

Stuart lo miró fijamente.

\- Si… - le contestó remarcando la silaba.

Vincent asintió, y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Stuart se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendido… y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Todavía había esperanza. ¡Esos maravillosos niños!

Respirando profundamente, por primera vez en horas, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se aceró a la escalera.

\- ¡Evan! ¡Ya puedes bajar! No hay sangre que limpiar….- se aclaró la garganta mientras veía como Evan bajaba por la escalera despacio-. Posiblemente ya tendrá Heather el cuaderno de Markus en su poder… Jt debería salir afuera y llamarla…

Evan llegó hasta él.

-Suscribo todo lo dicho por Vincent, os ayudaremos, pero no será fácil hacerlo….- le dijo, sin hacer mención a lo del cuaderno.

Aunque algo le decía, que Stuart tenía una razón de peso para hacer todo lo que había hecho, sentía que no era necesario matar a un hombre inocente para ello. Eso iba a ser difícil de olvidar, y él tenía muy claro, aunque en su nueva naturaleza había mucho del hombre que tenía enfrente, en que bando quería estar cuando todo se rompiese.

Stuart agachó la cabeza. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Lo imagino….- volvió a levantarla y lo miró a los ojos-…. pero te aseguro que las cosas pueden cambiar… .- se dio la vuelta y sin sacar las manos del bolsillo del pantalón fue hacia el pequeño salón -. … y ahora voy tumbarme un poco… Yo también necesito descansar… de vez en cuando…

Y eso fue lo que hizo mientras veía como Evan bajaba al sótano camino de los túneles… Cerró los ojos y la imagen de la última vez que vio a Rebecca se adueñó de su mente, junto con la expresión de Vincent, al conocer la verdad, y la ira de Erik, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ethan tenía razón.

Definitivamente… no, no iba a descansar esta vez.

 **Continuará... os ha gustado? hay mucho mas .))) seguid leyendo...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

 **Skye**

Llamaron despacio a su puerta justo cuando se preparaba para irse a acostar.

La abrió creyendo que sería Cat, para darle las buenas noches… Su hermana se había ido muy pronto a la cama, apenas sin cenar, y eso la tenía intranquila… Le habría gustado mucho contarle todo lo que sabía pero Vincent no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba y lo entendía.

Iba a decirle "Hola"… pero la palabra se quedó en sus labios cuando vio a Angus en la puerta. Llevaba un libro o cuaderno en la mano. Enseguida supo lo que era….

-Stuart me ha dicho que te lo de….- se lo tendió, pero en el último momento lo apartó-. Ni una palabra a Cat de todo esto….-le dijo muy serio.

Heather lo cogió y se lo quitó de la mano de un fuerte tiron.

\- No le voy a decir nada… pero, creo que no sois quien para exigir nada..

Vio como las fosas nasales de Agnus se hinchaban, y expulsaba aire por ellas con fuerza.

\- No espero que lo entendáis…pero no lo juzgáis… No nos juzguéis a la ligera.

Heather lo miró fijamente y sin decir nada más cerró la puerta de golpe en sus mismas narices.

Sin perder tiempo fue hacia su cama, sacó su móvil del bolso y poniéndolo a cargar para no perder potencia, empezó a fotografiar cada página y a mandársela a Jt.

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Jt había dejado a Tess, acompañada de Evan y de alguna gente de los túneles, mientras salía a recibir la llamada de Heather.

Después de haber dormido todo lo que querían y de haber comido, lo que la Mary les había llevado, Tess se encontraba mucho mejor y ni que decir que él también. Todo lo que había vivido esa última noche le había hecho dormir como un bebé.

Después de todo lo que habían vivido se sentía cómodo y protegido ahí dentro y según Evan podía estar tranquilo con Vincent. La herida estaba totalmente curada y se había levantado mucho más calmado… y la prueba estaba en que había hablado con Stuart y no había intentado matarlo.

Un chico joven, llamado Jacob, lo condujo hasta el club en otra furgoneta esta vez de color rojo con el emblema de una lavandería.

Llegaron allí sin contratiempos. Jacob se quedó en el vehículo, aparcado en uno de los callejones cercanos al club, mientras él entraba dentro, por la puerta de atrás. No encendió la luz.

Puso en marcha su ordenador, rápidamente. Nada más hacerlo sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y vio que tenía un buen número de mensajes y una llamada telefónica.

Los mensajes eran de Heather… y ¿la llamada?

\- ¡La jefa! .- exclamó cuando vio que venía de Ángela Baker. Así era como la llamaban Evan y él.

Una jefa especial que pagaba sus sueldos y que permitía que toda su investigación, sobre las inmensas posibilidades del ADN de los bersekers, pudiera hacerse realidad.

En definitiva ella pagaba las facturas y solo les pedía un detallado informe mensual, entregado confidencialmente solo a ella, con todos y cada uno de sus avances.

Vincent la había llamado para contarle que había encontrado el cadáver su padre en los sótanos inmundos del Bennett Collage… Le dijo que en cuanto llegase e NY la llamaría para ir a ver el cadáver y preparar el entierro.

Cuando comprobó los mensajes vio que uno de ellos era de ella, todos los demás eran de Heather.

El mensaje de Ángela decía lo siguiente: "He intentado localizar a Vincent pero no he podido… Voy a NY en 15 dias me retienen en Suiza asuntos de extrema urgencia. En cuanto aterrice os llamaré… Mantener, lo que queda de mi padre, "frio", hasta entonces"…

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de JT… Por lo que parecía seguía estando bastante descontenta con su padre… desde luego, no era para menos….

Dejó el mensaje de Ángela, para enseñárselo a Vincent en cuanto lo viese y enchufó en móvil al ordenador. Se sentó en su sillón y empezó a buscar en la carpeta de fotos de su móvil.

Lo abrió aparecieron 24 archivos. Los abrió todos y ordenó que se fueran imprimiendo, dos copias de cada uno. Les fue echando un ojo mientras la impresora funciona, pero no quiso profundizar demasiado. Tenia que leerlos con mucha calma y ahora no era el momento…Tenía que irse de ahí deprisa por si estaban vigilando el lugar.

Cuando la impresora terminó cogió todos los papeles y los metió en una carpeta… Desconectó el teléfono, y apagó el ordenado, salió corriendo de su casa, también por la puerta de atrás hacia la furgoneta.

Nada más verle salir, Jacob, arrancó el motor. Jt abrió la puerta del asiento delantero y entró rápidamente.

Atravesaron el callejón y salieron a la avenida acelerando, en dirección a la lavandería, por la que habían salido de los túneles.

Jt aprovechó el paseo para mandarle un mensaje a Heather. Allí sería muy tarde, pero estaba convencido de que él, lo estaría esperando.

"Perfecto…. Gracias Heather…. En cuanto les eche un ojo os digo… NI UNA PALABRA A CAT…. Ten el móvil a mano, luego te llamara Evan… Te echa mucho de menos. Todo os echamos de menos… Jt "

* * *

 **Nueva York-Skye**

Vincent saltó a la azotea desde el edifico de al lado, después de observar con detenimiento que no había nadie vigilando.

Se sentó en el muro, al que tantas veces habían estado apoyados los dos, y observó la ciudad y las pocas estrellas, que las intensas luces de NY le dejaban entrever. Seguro que ella podía ver muchas mas donde estaba…

Le había contado en sus llamadas telefónicas como era la isla y, por lo que parecía, quizás fuese lo más cercano al paraíso que había en la tierra… eso sí con mucho frio… aunque eso a Cat, como buena neoyorkina, no le asustaba.

Mientras contemplaba la vista y pensaba en ella, intentó serenar su mente. Algo le atormentaba después del sueño y no sabía que exactamente que era... Se intentó concentrar.

Tenía que contarle a su mujer, todo lo que había pasado, sin mencionar lo de Markus; eso era demasiado para ella en su estado... Además, tenia muy claro, sintiendo lo que había sentido cuando estaba dentro de ella, cómo estaba Cat, anímicamente, de que haría una locura…Posiblemente querría salir de allí….

Vincent se dio cuenta de que unas horas antes, habría querido que se fuese… que volviese corriendo a sus brazos y que el resto del mundo se fuese al cuerno… Ellos harían lo imposible por protegerse…, pero ahora, después de oír la historia completa, y con la mente más despejada, se daba cuenta de que sería una locura salir de allí…. La estarían esperando y la cogerían….. y eso sería mucho peor que tener como destino romper una maldición.

Cat, estaba mejor ahí que en cualquier otro lugar… solo faltaba èl con ella… pero no podía dejar lo que estaba pasando en NY y salir corriendo… tenían que cumplir una clara misión y eso iba a hacer por mucho que le doliese…

Tal vez, luego llamase a ese embustero de Bob Reynolds, que para su desgracia era su suegro, y hablase con él… a ver si era capaz de empezar a hacer las cosas como tenían que hacerse, y desde luego no decirle nada a Cat de lo de Stuart… Tenía muy claro que a estas alturas, ya lo sabría… si Evan se lo había contado a Heather, ya lo sabrían los tres…

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y buscó el número de Cat. Estuvo a punto de marcar, pero lo pensó mejor.

Suspiró repetida veces, se bajó del muro y entró al edifico.

Descendió las escaleras deprisa hasta la planta donde estaba su apartamento. Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y después de abrir sin hacer ruido, entró dentro.

No encendió las luces. Se limitó a contemplar el salón y la cocina. Era tan triste estar ahí sin ella.

Lentamente fue hacia el dormitorio. Rodeó la cama, donde habían compartido tantas cosas, y salió por la ventana que daba a la escalera de incendio… Su otro lugar desde aquel día en que le dio su número de teléfono.

Sonrió recordando lo guapa y emocionada que estaba Cat y lo asustado que estaba él... Asustado, porque ya entonces estaba enamorado de ella sin remedio…aunque le costó un tiempo saber cuan intenso de verdad era aquello. La aparición de Alex, que en un principio le descolocó profundamente, le hizo reconocerse a si mismo cuanto la quería, y de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer por él, a pesar de lo que él era… La hizo sufrir, cuando nunca se lo mereció… y la hizo después sufrir con Tori… y la volvió a hacer sufrir, cuando ella tomó la decision de seguir adelante con el embarazo…. Jamás se perdonaría por todo ello, por muchos años que viviese…. Ahora solo quería que fuese feliz… a su lado… costase lo que costase… se lo merecía tanto.

Pensando en todo esto, se sentó en uno de los fríos escalones y volvió a contemplar su ciudad… la de ella… la de los dos…

Volvió a sacar el móvil del bolsillo de su chaquetón y miró la hora que era…En Escocia era de madrugada pero estaba seguro que Cat lo cogería enseguida….

Marcó en número y esperó.

Al segundo tono, la voz de su mujer al otro lado, hizo bailar su corazón.

-¡Vincent!… ¡Cuantas ganas tenia de oírte! No podía dormir… .- había cogido el teléfono de su mesilla al segundo después de que empezase a sonar. Se quedó tumbada en la cama sin encender la luz.

\- Lo siento… cariño, siento llamarte a estas horas pero he tenido un pequeño contratiempo… He tardado un poco en restablecerme… pero ahora, me encuentro ya perfectamente… Todo bajo control….

-¿Si?...- le preguntó Cat no convencida-. ¿Qué pasó con Stanley y que te pasó a ti? Y no intentes mentirme… creo que ahora sé cuándo me mientes.

Vincent le contó que Ethan los llevó hasta ahí, pero que al poco tiempo de llegar al apartamento, dos híbridos aparecieron y que él, acabó herido en una pierna por una mala caída… Nada de eso era faltar a la verdad…

Contuvo el aliento en espera de que su mujer dijese algo.

\- Entonces no habéis conseguido nada…

\- No… y tienen a Rebecca..

\- ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! .- exclamó asustada.

\- No te preocupes…nos ocuparemos de ellos .-le aseguró intentando disimular lo que sentía al pensar en trabajar con Stuart y con Erik-… solo tienes que preocuparte de estar bien..

\- ¿Y Ethan?

Vincent cerró los ojos, mientras se apretaba un poco a la pared de la casa.

\- Ethan ha escapado… y antes que lo preguntes… Vincent y los demás ya han tomado medidas, por si se le ocurriese presentarse en los túneles… pero creo que no lo van a hacer… porque Lynn está ahí, y tiene miedo de lo que le pueda hacer el Consorcio..

Cat asintió.

\- Está enamorado de ella...

\- Si…pero no tenemos que subestimarlo por ello..

\- No…no lo hagáis... Nunca lo hagáis….- oyó como Cat cogía aire-. Entonces ¿tu estas bien?.- Él era toda su preocupación ahora mismo, por encima de todo lo demás.

Vincent contestó enseguida.

\- Claro que sí… tuve un poco de fiebre…pero ya pasó. -físicamente estaba bien, pero anímicamente era otra cosa.

Cat suspiró intentando relajarse.

\- Tenía tantas ganas de que me dijeses eso….- volvió a suspirar-…. Ahora... quiero preguntarte una cosa…

\- Se lo que es…- le dijo el sonriendo, adelantándose a su pregunta-. Y sí… era yo…

Cat gritó de alegría al otro lado.

\- Entonces era cierto que estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo en la cueva…. No me lo puedo creer.. yo... a medida que pasaban las horas mas temia que hubiese sido yo, la que lo habia imaginado todo... Oíste lo que Angus nos contó.

\- Estuve contigo, Cat ... no imaginaste nada... y lo oí todo….- dijo, mientras se levantaba de la escalera y volvía a entrar en la habitación. Hacia frio fuera y quería entrar en calor. Se tumbó en la cama otra vez, despacio. Puso el manos libres en el teléfono, lo dejó encima de la colcha-. Despues del shock inicial de asimilar donde estaba, oí la voz de Angus y empece a prestar atención.. y como te dije entonces, no debemos preocuparnos todavia... queda mucho tiempo y esos niños estaran con nosotros... no con ellos...

\- Si... lo sé pero...

\- Nada de peros Cat...- Vincent se removio en la cama poniendose de costado, mas cerca del movil-. Prométeme que no le darás más vueltas...

Ella a regañadientes, lo hizo.

\- De acuerdo ...

Vincent siguió hablando..

\- ¿Donde fuisteis despues? Estabas... emocionada... y no quiisiste decirme nada...

Cat recordó como se había sentido, al entrar en la sala medio oculta del castillo. Vincent tenía razón, se había emocionado.

\- No podía hacerlo porque era tan difícil de describir... Salimos de la caverna y... .- dijo empezando a contárselo.

Vincent la interrumpió.

\- He sentido como os ibais… no entiendo cómo, pero te podía ver desde fuera… desde que has salido de allí hasta que has llegado a un pequeño castillo de piedras grises en lo alto de una colina… luego otra vez estaba dentro de ti…

Cat sonrió… le parecía tan increíble y tan maravilloso a la vez.

\- Tenemos que averiguar cómo lo pueden hacer….- suspiró-... me parece tan asombroso... .- dicho esto, volvió a seguir con lo que estaba contando.- Angus nos llevó a una sala del castillo, donde han ido acumulando en una gran crónica la historia de su linaje…. Hay manuscritos tan antiguos que da miedo casi mirarlos… crees que se van deshacer de un momento a otro…. Y uno de las ultimas anotaciones, hecha ya, a través de ordenadores… es mi llegada a la isla… hecha por el sustituto temporal, del cronista actual… ¿Adivinas quiénes son?..

Vincent no tuvo que pensar mucho….

\- El sustituto es Angus y el cronista es… ¿Erik? .- no podía ser otro.

Cat asintió.

\- Exacto…. .- cogió aire-. Es increíble lo que hay en esa sala… dibujos de hace mas de 14 siglos, mezclados con árboles genealógicos….Podemos decir que solo les faltaba lo que encontramos en los sótanos del laboratorio… Daria lo que fuera porque estuvieras conmigo viéndolo todo….

Vincent cerró los ojos. A pesar de todo lo que le estaba contando Cat, y de todo que el mismo habia oído… no podía quitarse a Stuart de la cabeza… y a Paul Markus.

\- Vincent… después de ver y oír lo que he visto y he oído, hoy…- le dijo lentamente, sin hacer caso de lo que acababa de prometer. -… creo que nuestros hijos no son solo nuestros… les pertenecen y lo saben… Stuart, Erik, todo ellos lo saben… y creo que ellos también..

Vincent se mordió el labio inferior hasta que sintió la sangre en su boca.

Eso era lo que rondaba por su mente, todo el tiempo, desde que se había despertado del sueño y se había dado cuenta de que todo era real. Lo había sentido… había sentido que sus hijos querían que entendiera lo que eran.

-¡ Cat!¡ ¡Me lo habias prometdo!

\- Si, pero... .-se disculpó ella, ¡Ttenia tantas preguntas que hacer!

\- Son nuestros, Catherine, y no tengo ninguna intención de que se olviden de ello….- intentó cambiar de tema no quería pensar en todo eso ahora, y mucho menos que su mujer lo hiciese-... Cat, pensaremos en todo esto más adelante… todavía tenemos que saber más cosas, pero sobre todo debes descansar. Estoy preocupado por ti. No puedes afrontar todo… relájate, y piensa solo en que los niños nazcan bien… lo demás, poco a poco...

Cat se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz.

\- Si… creo que tienes razón…- Siento que todo me supera…. No podría hacer esto sin sentirte conmigo… a veces, solo tengo ganas de llorar y de gritar… Vincent, a veces no me siento yo misma…

\- Cat… eso se llama embarazo… Es normal, y además no es un embarazo corriente…. ni estás en una situación controlada… Date un margen para estar desesperada… En cuanto todo pase, volverás a ser la Cat de siempre… y que tiemble el mundo..

Ella sonrió al oírle decir eso.

\- Eres estupendo. Siempre has sabido como animarme y darse serenidad. ….- sonrió, sintiéndose mejor al momento-. Consigues que tu voz me relaje… ¿Vas a dormir ahora? .- le preguntó pensando en lo que había pasado en la caverna.

Vincent se removió un poco en la cama.

\- Estoy en nuestro apartamento…y sí, creo que voy a dormir aquí….. ¿quieres que vaya hasta ti otra vez? .- le preguntó intuyendo lo que ella estaba pensando.

Cat sonrió emocionada.

\- Sí, claro que si… me encantaría tenerte a mi lado en carne y hueso… pero esto valdrá por ahora…

Imaginar a Vincent a su lado la hizo suspirar… Él tenía la mejor fórmula para hacerla descansar. Frunció el ceño pensando, que todo eso era imposible porque estaba muy lejos… pero en ese momento, se le ocurrió algo… Sonrió abiertamente, pensando en lo atrevido de la ocurrencia… pero, ¿por qué no?... Él la podía sentir… en todos los sentidos…

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo….- dijo él riendo, y esperanzado, de que otra vez pudiese ocurrir.

\- No… no lo perdamos….- iba a colgar, pero en ese momento pensó en algo.-. ¡Vincent!

Él la oyó cuando estaba a punto de apagar el teléfono.

\- Dime...

\- Si no puedes dormirte, llámame… no quiero despedirme todavía de ti… ¿ok? .-le pidió casi suplicando..

\- Ok…. No te preocupes, lo haré…

Acto seguido, colgaron los dos teléfonos.

Vincent se desnudó y se metió en la cama a toda prisa.

Sonriendo cogió la almohada de Cat y la apretó a su rostro respirando con fuerza. El delicado olor de ella entró dentro de él y le hizo estremecerse. Cerró los ojos, y a pesar de que hacia muy poco que se había despertado, se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

* * *

Cat se desnudó rápidamente. Se metió en la cama y apagó la luz de la lamparita de su mesilla.

La luz de la luna se filtró por las rejillas de las contraventanas de madera.

Cerró los ojos y evocó a Vincent.

Vincent haciéndole el amor.

Se concentró, en su olor, fuerte, masculino e inconfundible. Un olor que lo hacía desearlo cada vez que lo tenía cerca, en la suavidad de su piel, mientras ella la recorría, con sus manos, con su boca, con su lengua… Respiró hondo al pensar en ello.

Cada día que pasaba lo deseaba más, con un ansia que jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a sentir. Tal vez el embarazo tenía algo que ver con ello… en algún sitio había leído que las mujeres embarazadas podían experimentar un aumento de su lívido a partir del 4º mes, aunque desde luego, el tenerlo tan lejos, era más que suficiente para añorarlo de esa manera.

Suspiró, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Las gruesas mantas que cubrían su cama, la aplastaban ligeramente contra el colchón, pero al contrario de lo que podía parecer, eso la hacía sentirse cómoda y arropada por un extraño calor, que teñía de color sus mejillas y aumentaba, aún más, su excitación.

De repente, notó la mano de uno de los bebes recorriendo otra vez su vientre en sentido horizontal.

Sonrió esperanzada.

"Vincent, ¿estás ahí?"

Unos segundos después de haber hecho esa pregunta, volvió a sentir la misma sensación que había sentido por la mañana.

Sonrió abiertamente ahora. Él estaba con ella.

La voz de su marido llegó a su mente corroborándolo.

"Si, estoy aquí"….

Cat se tapó la cara con las manos.

"Es increíble"…

Oyó como Vincent reía.

"Lo sé…. Dormir no va a ser a partir de ahora lo mismo… sabiendo que esto puede pasar"

"No... no puede ser lo mismo… Lástima que a mí no me pase… aunque la otra noche estoy segura que soñamos lo mismo... Calor, sudor, hielo por tu espalda..."

"Siiii, exactamente lo mismo…. Pero Cat, ¿dime como acababa el tuyo?

Cat hizo memoria. Los sueños tiene la peculiar característica de que una vez que te despiertas suelen difuminarse hasta desaparecer…. aunque no todos…

"Creo recordar que gritaba tu nombre, llamándote, para que vivieras a por mí… fue un sueño tan vivido que me desperté sudando… con el corazón agitado y echándote un montón de menos"

"Yo también a ti".

Estuvieron unos segundos sin hablarse, hasta que Vincent, extrañado, le dijo con timidez, provocando una sonrisa pícara en su mujer:

"Por cierto, Cat… te notó… no sé… ligeramente excitada"

"¿Solo ligeramente?"

"Bueno… creo que un poco más que eso… nunca he estado dentro de ti… no sé… solo te diré que creo que yo también lo estoy….."

Cat sonrió abiertamente al oírle.

"Entonces, relájate y disfruta…."

"¡Cat!… ¿no estarás pensando?"

Mientras él decía eso, Cat se movió en la cama buscando una postura lo mas cómoda posible…

"Vas a experimentar algo completamente nuevo"

"¡No me lo puedo creer!…..Cat…NO…."

"Schhhh… disfruta…."

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar su propio cuerpo, mientras en su mente solo quedaba el recuerdo de su marido en las infinitas veces en que le había hecho el amor… Mientras lo hacia, la voz de Vincent no dejaba de repetir exclamaciones de asombro….

"¡Estoy sintiendo, lo que tu sientes!¡Cat!"

"De eso se trata…. Déjate llevar".- le pidió ella.- "solo déjate llevar…."

Fue descendiendo en sus caricias, desde su cuello, pasando por sus pechos firmes y llenos por el embarazo, hasta su vientre… siempre con la imagen de Vincent en su mente….Un Vincent complementamente desnudo que la acariciaba como solo él sabía hacer.

Sus manos siguieron bajando hasta los lugares más ocultos de ella. Aquellos que él conocía tan bien.

Sus dedos largos y delicados empezaron a acariciar, la zona que el acariciaba, besaba, y lamia, con movimientos circulares y con la presión adecuada. Cat se estremeció.

"¡OH!" exclamó Vincent, completamente entregado al experimento de su mujer… "¡Te siento!…. y es ¡Increíble!"

Cat no contestó…. siguió descendiendo y entró en el lugar que él entraba. Acarició todo la zona y volvió a subir.

Siguió haciendo lo mismo, mientras su cuerpo iba cogiendo temperatura… mientras su lívido crecía y crecía… imaginando que Vincent le hacia todo eso, al mismo tiempo que las exclamaciones de Vincent iban en aumento.

Los movimientos de sus dedos se fueron haciendo más rápidos y más intensos….

"Cat…no puedo creerlo… es... tan… creo que yo…."

Al oír eso, y sabiendo que Vincent estaba dentro de ella, de la forma más íntima que se podía estar, no puedo más y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo que le llegó rápida e intensamente….

"¡CAT!... ¡HA SIDO…! ¡HA SIDO….!….NO PUEDO…

Ella se dejó llevar por el placer sonriendo satisfecha, mientras oía a Vincent… pero al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta que la sensación de que su marido estaba con ella había desaparecido.

-Espero que no te hayas desmayado…- dijo en voz alta, aunque sabía que no podía oírla.

Encendió la luz y se quedó unos segundos más en la cama, disfrutando del momento. Después se levantó para ir al baño. Cogió la camiseta de Vincent que usaba para dormir y se la puso rápidamente. A pesar de la calefacción, desnuda en esa casa no se podía estar mucho rato si no querías morir congelado. Esas paredes de piedra tenían gran culpa de ello.

Justo cuando volvía a la cama, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Supo enseguida quien era.

\- Vincent...

\- Si….

\- ¡ Holaa!.- le saludó sonriendo-. ¿Te has despertado?

Su marido rió al otro lado.

\- Como no me voy a despertar…. ¡Madre mía, Cat, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer!…

\- ¿Qué he hecho? .- preguntó ella inocentemente, mientras se ponía el pantalón del pijama y se metía corriendo en la cama.

\- Ha sido…. Absolutamente increíble… no podía imaginar que pudiera ser así… No te he llamado antes, porque estaba recuperándome… Es algo alucinante… y muy diferente de lo que sentimos nosotros… o por lo menos de lo que siento yo..

Cat apagó a luz y se tapó bien tapada con las mantas, agarrando el teléfono con la otra mano.

\- ¿Entonces te ha gustado?

Vincent volvió a reír.

\- ¿Qué si me ha gustado?... Cat… en este momento estoy cambiando las sabanas de la cama….y acabo de salir del baño….. ¿Hace falta que te diga algo más?

Su mujer se tapó la boca con la mano y se echó a reír encantada.

\- ¿En serio, cambiando sabanas…?..

\- En serio…. Ha sido entre muchas otras cosas, excitante, en grado sumo…. Sentirte e imaginarte haciéndolo… No tengo palabras….

Cat asintió.

\- No hace falta que digas nada más…. ya lo has dicho todo…cambiando sabanas – sonrió-. ¿Sabes?, algún día me gustaría que pudiera ser al revés…. Que yo sintiera lo que sientes tu.

Vincent se echó a reír. Volvió a coger el teléfono de la mesilla donde lo había dejado en manos libres, mientras iba hacia la cómoda. Sacó un pijama de uno de los cajones y se lo puso rápidamente.

\- ¡Oh Cat!…no podemos estar separados mucho tiempo más…. te necesito a mi lado….- fue hacia la cama y se metió en ella. El apartamento al llevar un tiempo sin encender la chimenea y la calefacción, estaba helado.

\- Y yo al mío… y los niños también… visto lo que han demostrado…. Vincent, ellos han hecho que todo esto sea posible….estoy convencida de que ellos, han sentido mi pena y te han llamado…por favor, pregúntale a Stuart o a Erik, si esto es posible…porque plantéate el poder que tienen si puedes conseguir que tú y yo estemos así de unidos…

Vincent dejó el teléfono encima de la sabana, respiró hondo recordando a Stuart, y lentamente colocó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza apoyados en la almohada.

\- Si…. claro que lo he pensado… llevo todo el día pensándolo desde que me he despertado en Riverside….por cierto, Evan, Tess y Jt, están en los tuneles…

Cat frunció el ceño, preocupada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Vincent se mordió el labio inferior pensando que decirle exactamente a Cat.

\- El Consorcio mandó a un par de sus híbridos a coger a Tess y Jt, y a volar el edificio…

\- ¿Qué? .- gritó Cat asustada…

Vincent se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

\- Tranquila…. Relájate… no pasó nada… Los híbridos salieron mal parados….- no quiso entrar en más detalles, ya habría tiempo de ello-. Evan tuvo que llamar a Frank Reagan para que vinieran a retirar el explosivo y se decidió desalojar el hospital….por lo que se ve… nuestros ocultos amigos estaban vigilando a Jt y cuando vieron lo que estaba pasando les ofrecieron un lugar donde esconderse…

\- Pero, ¿ellos están bien?

\- Si… perfectamente.- le aseguró su marido.

Cat cogió aire. Se sentía impotente estando tan lejos… y estando embarazada.

\- Es tan difícil estar aquí esperando que pasen las cosas… Daría lo que fuera por estar contigo ahí ayudando….- le dijo suspirando.

Vincent asintió.

\- Lo sé… pero ya ves lo importante que es lo que llevas dentro… -. Si Stuart le hubiese oído decir eso, seguro que sonría-. Tú y ellos tenéis que estar a salvo.

\- ¿Los notas?.- le preguntó Cat con curiosidad.-. ¿También puedes oír sus pensamientos?.

Vincent lo pensó unos segundos.

\- Sí, los siento. Son pensamientos muy sencillos referentes a sabores, ruidos, olores… algo así como "eso me gusta"… "eso no me gusta"… también transmiten sensaciones… felicidad, disgusto… Es algo así… pero lo que más siento es que me permiten estar con ellos… saben que estoy ahí…. No me preguntes como lo sé, pero lo sé…

Cat suspiró.

\- Es increíble...Deberias preguntarle a Stuart algo sobre esto… él tiene que saber como es posible…

Vincent cerró los ojos y cogió aire con fuerza.

\- Lo haré…- y no le mintió al decirlo. A pesar de todo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo-. … pero ahora… tienes que descansar… tiene que estar a punto de amanecer ahí...

Cat miró hacia las ventanas de su cuarto. Ni un atisbo de luz.

\- No... Todavía no…y además… ya le he dicho a papá y a Heather que si no bajaba a desayunar es que me habías llamado… y me quedaría un poco más en la cama…

\- Bueno… pero es tarde… no podemos alargar esto hoy mucho más….

Cat asintió triste.

\- No quiero dejarte…

Vincent sonrió.

\- Yo tampoco… pero tenemos que hacerlo… Mañana más… te lo garantizo…

\- Ok… mañana más…. ¿Querrás más?.-le preguntó con malicia.

Vincent rió.

\- Puede…. .-le contestó sonriendo. Al oírla Cat también rió y su maravillosa risa le llegó, haciéndole suspirar.

\- ¡Dulces sueños Catherine!

\- ¡Dulces sueños Vincent!

\- Te quiero...

\- Te quiero…

Los dos apagaron sus móviles y cerraron los ojos, con la fundada esperanza, de encontrar al otro, en sus sueños.

* * *

 **Dos días después en la campiña inglesa….. a 125 km de Londrés**

Las imágenes de las cámaras térmicas de la avioneta, que estaba sobrevolando la zona, estaban siendo vistas por los miembros que iban a capitanear la operación, todos ellos hacinados en una furgoneta de Scotland Yard, aparcaba en un fangoso camino a más de un km de Covington House.

Murray, Gregor MacClain, el sargento que tendría a sus órdenes al equipo especial, y dos de los miembros de la familia Reynolds que había sido autorizados para ayudar, más el personal que iba controlar la operación desde allí, componían el equipo.

El pelirrojo agente de Scotland Yard, observó la inmensa planta del edificio en la pantalla, salpicada de las manchas de calor, de cada uno de los invitados a la reunión, en apariencia informal, que tenía lugar en la señorial mansión. La comparó con el plano en papel que tenía encima de la estrecha mesa.

\- Entraremos, y una vez que le enseñe la orden a la persona que se haga responsable… tal vez, el propio Lord o alguno de sus hijos, que tus hombres se repartan las planta de la casa.-le dijo Murray al sargento -…sus hombres, y usted, lo han memorizado… no se dejen nada…

El aludido no habló. Apretó más contra su pecho el gigantesco rifle de asalto y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Edward y Ian Reynolds, acompañaran a sus hombres a la dependencia de servicio. Mientras que yo buscaré a los objetivos….-miró a los primos de Mark. -… No quiero que se me escape ningún delincuente internacional de los que hay en esa casa… y luego iremos a por los híbridos….- se dirigió en ese momento al Sargento-. .. .cuando eso ocurra quiero por lo menos un grupo de 5 hombres fuertemente armados a mi alrededor… Sé lo que pueden hacer….- les dijo a modo de advertencia.

Dicho eso, todos asintieron y con las cosas claras, en cuanto a sus futuras acciones, se dispusieron a esperar impacientes, la orden de intervenir que vendría, vía teléfono, y a través del superior de Murray.

Mientras esperaba a que esa orden llegase, recapituló mentalmente todo lo que había pasado, desde que viera al traficante de armas.

No solo lo había visto con toda claridad a él, sí no que había reconocido a dos jeques árabes, vestidos eso sí, muy al estilo occidental, que se sospechaba tenían relación, con presuntos terroristas buscados en el mundo entero… También a un par de ministros de defensa, y algún que otro dirigente de un cártel de droga….

Todas las fotos que él hizo de esa gente, mientras vigilaba la casa, fueron convenientemente examinadas por todo el equipo y corroboradas sus identidades….

Volvió a mirar el reloj y su móvil, por decimoquinta vez en los últimos tres minutos, mientras volvía ver las imágenes de la casa… Pequeños puntos de color naranja se movían en distintas pantallas y en distintos pisos, las cuatro plantas nobles y la del servicio, y en casi 200 metros de planta…

El silencio y la tensión eran cada vez mayores. Los técnicos de Scotland Yard que procesaban las imágenes sentados en dos estrechas sillas, les habían dado a cada uno de ellos unos parches, que debían colocarse en el cuello, que impedirían que quedaran registrados en el mismo color de la pantalla que los invitados. De esta manera sabrían desde allí, quienes eran amigos y quienes enemigos.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los nervios iban en aumento, para todos.

Para ellos, dentro de esa furgoneta, y para los chicos del equipo especial, que en dos furgonetas aparcadas una al lado la otra, en un camino sin asfaltar a casi 5 km de la casa, esperaban a que empezase la acción.

En ese momento, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Murray descolgó rápidamente…

\- Podéis empezar ya… tenemos la orden… La he mandado por correo electrónico… imprímela…

Murray se giró hacia la impresora y vio como ya la estaban imprimiendo. La cogió cuando terminó.

-La tengo en mi mano….

\- Perfecto….

Murray iba a colgar cuando oyó que su jefe decía algo más.

\- Por su bien espero que todo sea verdad… si no, tendrá problemas….- le dijo con voz muy seria… y él se lo creyó…aunque estaba convencido de que no había error posible.

\- Lo sé capitán, soy consciente de ello…. Le llamaré en cuanto tengamos novedades…

-No hace falta…. Voy a presenciar el asalto desde aquí… El sargento MacClain lleva una cámara en el hombro que retrasmitirá una imagen real de lo que está pasando… todo quedara grabado…. Y ahora no se entretengan más... vaya a por ellos…

\- Siempre y cuando las señales puedan salir….- dijo en apenas un susurro cuando vio que su jefe colgaba.

Murray colgó el teléfono y nada más hacerlo, no pudo evitar mirar la cámara que el sargento llevaba colgando de su hombro… No le hacía muchas gracia que todo quedase grabado allí ya que podían pasar cosas, que serían muy complicadas de explicarse las a un juez.

La única forma de coger a los miembros del Consorcio sin entrar en detalles "fantásticos", era hacerlos pasar por vendedores de armas a nivel mundial y demostrar que tenian vínculos con todo tipo de crimen organizado… Arrestar a unos cuantos de esos capos y chantajearlos para que hablasen, sería la sentencia definitiva.

Sin esperar más, sacó su arma de la cartuchera y quitó el seguro antes de volver a guardarla, mientras gritaba:

\- Señores, ¡empieza el espectáculo!

Saltaron de la furgoneta hacia su coche oficial. El propio Murray conducía,el que le llevaría junto con los Reynolds, a la casa.. Las otras dos furgonetas con los miembros del operativo armados irían detrás de ellos

Cuando llegaron al camino privado que llevaba a la casa, Murray aceleró y en un momento estaban los tres bajándose del coche y unos segundos más tarde, lo hacía el equipo de asaltó. Algunos hombres se dispersaron por los alrededores

Murray fue directo a la puerta y llamó al timbre….

El sargento le hizo un gesto claro de confirmación de que las imágenes y el sonido de su cámara llegaban a la furgoneta y de ahí al centro de operaciones…. Eso no estaba bloqueado… Tanto Ian como Edward y el propio Murray, se extrañaron de todo eso… no era propio de ellos dejarles pasar…

En ese momento, la puerta de Covington House se abrió y un hombre, delgado, alto, de pelo entrecano con perilla e impecablemente vestido, salió al umbral.

\- Soy Owen Manderly, el secretario personal de Clifford Chester, el 2° hijo de Lord Chester, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

No dijeron nada…Murray se limitó a poner el papel con la orden, con la orden dd registro delante de la cara del tal Owen.

\- ¡Scotland Yard! Esto es una orden para registrar toda la casa... Tenemos firmes sospechas de que albergan aquí a individuos en busca y captura internacional….

Gritó, mientras se adentraba, sin mirar al secretario, que lo observaba como quien observa un loco… con sorpresa, pena y con cierto miedo, en una estancia enorme que hacía a todas luces las veces de distribuidor. Los demás entraron detrás de él…

Owen, llegó rapisamente, a su altura y Murray esta vez, sí, le dio el papel, mientras le decía:

\- Avise a su señor de que tiene visita….

En ese momento, una inmensa puerta corredera de madera, se abrió y un hombre de unos 30 y pocos, apareció sonriendo.

Detrás de él se adivinaba una habitación que podía hacer de biblioteca, sala de reunión o sala de estar… pero en un tamaño descomunal. Murray pensó durante unos segundos en su pequeño apartamento en Londres, pero en cuanto vio, quien era al que acababa de hacer acto de presencia , y la gente que detrás de él se amontonaba para saber de dónde venía tanto ruido, se olvidó de todo y se concentró por entero en su trabajo.

El secretario lo tendió el papel al recien llegado.

\- Soy el segundo hijo de Lord Chester... no entiendo nada de sus razones para entrar en mi casa de esta manera….- le dijo, con voz firme mientras leía el papel.

\- Creemos están aquí determinados individuos buscados por la justicia de medio mundo… Podría usted entregárnoslos y acabaríamos antes...¿ no cree?...- le dijo sabiendo que los tenia pilados… nadie podría salir de allí… y él sabía que estaban dentro.

El hijo de Lord Chester, se encogió de hombros y con resignación empezó a decir:

\- No tengo ni idea de que me habla… Es una pena que mi padre no esté aquí…tiene asuntos muy importantes que atender en Escocia...- la última palabra salió de su boca, mucha más lentamente, que el resto, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en Murray, y una sonrisa cínica se formaba en su boca- … pero desde luego pueden entrar y hacer lo que tengan que hacer…. esto es una fiesta con gente muy importante si quieren cavar su propia fosa están en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

Los dos Reynolds lo miraron de arriba abajo y se unieron a los miembros de asalto, para inspeccionar las habitaciones y las dependencias del personal de servicio buscando a alguno de los híbridos que tenían fichados, mientras que Murray se dirigía al sargento para que su equipo empezara a moverse por la casa.

Cuando entró en la sala y vio por el rabillo del ojo la extraña sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del anfitrión, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda… eso le dio mala espina.

…. Y no se equivocó al sentirlo. Nada más entrar en el salón-biblioteca empezó a buscar a los objetivos, y los encontró… pero cuando se acercó a ellos, se dio cuenta de que no eran las personas que creían que eran. Se parecían enormemente pero no lo eran… Recordo la sonrisa de Clifford Chester y supo que lo sabía.. Se colocó en el centro e indicó a los presentes, quien era y que necesitaba que todos ellos le enseñaran sus identificaciones. Tenían motivos para creer que en ese lugar estaban escondiendo a delincuentes muy peligrosos….

Un murmullo general se apoderó de la estancia, que se acalló cuando Clifford, llegó hasta allí.

\- No se preocupen….- les dijo, mirando a Murray... -. Su información es claramente un error, sus fuentes se han equivocado gravemente….no deben fiarse de todo lo que ven… .- miró a Murray al decir esto.

Uno de los invitados, un hombre de la misma edad del anfitrión, moreno y alto, se acercó a Murray.

\- Mi padre es el primer ministro… como comprenderá no podemos tolerar que nos traten como a delincuentes… Nadie de aquí… lo es… Todos nos conocemos…

Mientras le decía sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a marcar un número. Al verle hacer eso Murray, se dio cuenta de que las señales podían salir y entrar…¿ por qué razón habían levantado el bloqueo? ¿Por los invitados? Tardó un poco en sarse cuenta... pero lo hizo... para que los invitados pudieran llamar… a sus contactos... y se fijó en que todos lo estaban haciendo.

Llamó al sargento y le susurró que hiciera un barrido lentamente por la sala… quería que desde la central vieran las imágenes.

\- Intente hablar con ellos….

El sargento se retiró un poco y pudo ver coma hablaba apretando su odio. Levantó su dedo pulgar indicándole que podía hacerlo, luego lo vio moverse por la habitación tomando imágenes de todos los invitados.

Los otros equipos que habían mandado a recorrer la casa fueron llegando al hall. Indicaron que no habían encontrado a nadie, salvo el personal de la casa.. Los Reynolds no habian visto ningun hibrido... Desplegaron el plano que habían estudiado con anterioridad y seguirán rastreando. Fuera, el otro equipo impedía que saliese nadie, mientras recorrian laa dependencias extarnas.

Murray pidió la documentación a aquellos que creyó en su momento eran las personas que querían detener. Se fijó, en que ninguno de ellos era tan joven como el resto de los invitados.. Todos ellos resultaron ser parte del cuerpo diplomático de sus respectivos países y todos le dijeron que era la primera vez que eran invitados a un recepción de esa categoría y que estaban encantados con ello, pero no podían tolerar que les tacharan de criminales. Tendrían que informar a sus embajadores y cónsules.

Murray solo les preguntó una cosa:

\- ¿Cuándo recibieron la invitación?

Todos le contestaron lo mismo.

\- Ayer por la tarde…

Estaba empezando a desesperarse y a atar cabos, cuando sonó su teléfono. Miró a MacClain.y supo enseguida que era su jefe.

\- Murray escúcheme….hemos comprobado las imágenes de la cámara y creemos que algunas personas podrías haber sido fácilmente confundidas con las que usted pensó… si… sé que todos dimos el visto bueno… pero nos equivocamos…. El equipo especial a recorrido todo el lugar dos veces…no han dejado nada sin cubrir… El hijo pequeño del primer ministros está ahí y ha llamado a su padre… y¿ adivina a quien acaba de llamar su padre?…. y para colmo de males….algunos han empezado a llamar a sus embajadas… y a sus abogados. Podemos ocasionar un incidente internacional… Dime que tienes algo más…. o sal de ahí…¡YA!

* * *

 **Londres**

Unas horas más tarde,Murray bebía un whisky escoces, solo, sentado en la barra de un pub en el centro de Londres. Saboreo el líquido dorado mientras cerraba los ojos. Rezó para que le relajara la espalda, los hombros y la mente, y pudiese dormir bien esa noche.

Su teléfono, al sonar, le obligó a dejar de rezar.

Lo cogió de encima de la barra del bar y miró quien era.

´"Reagan"

Descolgó con desgana. No había buenas noticias que contar.

\- Murray…

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?.- preguntó el director de la policia de NY, nada más descolgar.

Murray se pasó la mano por la cara.

\- No podía haber ido peor…

Cogió el vaso y dio un largo trago.

\- ¡Mierda! .- exclamó Frank Reagan al otro lado.

El pelirrojo agente siguió hablando.

\- No encontramos nada, nada de nada… Las personas que creía haber visto no eran para nada quienes yo pensaba que eran….- volvió a beber-. Después de convencer a todo el mundo y de prepararlo concienzudamente… no hay nada… Ha sido un horror….- dejó el vaso en la barra-. No lo entiendo…

Frank se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un buen café. Era muy temprano, o muy tarde, dependiendo de cómo se mirase, pero lo necesitaba.

\- Es una pena… casi no he dormido esperando llamarte para que me dieras buenas noticias…

\- Lo siento mucho…si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco podré dormir esta noche….- se masajeo el entrecejo-. Tengo la sensación de que van un paso por delante de nosotros..

Frank asintió.

\- Pienso lo mismo… cuando llamaste para informarme no te puede contar los que nos ha pasado a nosotros.

Mientras preparaba el café fue contándole en detalle todo lo referente el almacén de ORTON.

\- " Fuimos al almacén que nos habia indicado Stuart pero no encontramos nada.. un alto directivo de la compañía nos estaba esperando…nos lo esseñó todo y ahí no habia nada del Baker…nada… o por lo menos no lo vimos… tenian un albarán con las entradas diarias de cada muestra. En la etiqueta venia reflejada la fecha…todas las que comprobamos eran correctas… No había ninguna llegada de material reciente…

Cuando ya no sabíamos que más hacer, salvo pensar en buscar entradas camufladas a salas ocultas, recibí otra llamada de Stuart… Se lo habían llevado todo… habían visto pasar dos camiones frigorifos cuando ellos llegaba y vieron de lejos, como Stanley Hamilton, el segundo del Baker estaba cacheando a la Stra Reynods…

\- ¿Lo sabían?…. ¿De verdad crees que alguien pudo decírselo?…

\- Si… alguien tuvo que avisar...

\- ¿No pudieron cogerles?

\- No… se les escaparo… y arrojaron por la ventanilla del coche, el rastreador que llevaba Rebecca en un colgante… la cual esta en su poder otra vez...

Muray no pudo evitar pensar en Ethan… pero eso era algo que Reagan no sabia...

\- Y Mark… ¿sabes algo de Mark?...no sé si es buena idea llamarle… sabiendo que podemos estar siendo vigilados desde tan cerca…

-Mark está escondiéndose... Tiene que proteger a Emily Keller. Los hombres de De Lucca fueron a por ella al museo... Visto lo visto hicimos bien en quedar que me llamase a mi teléfono personal y por la noche…y desde luego no le he preguntado donde esta.

\- Me parece bien cualquier precaución es poco… per,¿ para que la quieren?... ¿para hacer que Vincent aparezca?

\- Lo más probable… no descartan nada… ya fueron a por el Sr. Forber y la Stra. Vargas..

Murray asintió. Era verdad… Viendo todo en conjunto, Cat no podía estar en mejor lugar que lejos de todo eso…

Se bebió lo que quedaba de la copa y arrojó un billete encima de la barra. Mientras salía del pub en dirección a su casa, todavia hablando con Frank Reagan, siguió pensando en su operación fracasada.

\- Nos han dejado acceder a todo… no tenían nada que esconder y nos lo han hecho saber… El hijo de Lord Chester me hizo una referencia a que su padre estaba atendiendo asuntos de enorme importancia en Escocia...Estoy convencidode que lo sabian todo.

\- Entonces son dos…uno en NY y otros en Scotland Yard…. .- Frank Reagan no podía creérselo. Vertió el café en la taza grande y echó un buen montón de azúcar. Todos los miembros de su equipo eran de confianza. Solo quedaba la opción de los micros…-. Tendremos que investigarlo…

Murray se echó a reír.

\- Yo ya no tengo ese problema después de todo esto, ya no tengo opciones de poder investigar desde la oficina…- dijo caminando lentamente bajo la pertinaz lluvia de esa noche en Londres.

\- ¿Te han suspendido?

\- Lo harán… no puedes liar una como ésta… y salir impune… Se acabaron las investigaciones sobre Covington House, casi diría que para siempre…

Frank Reagan no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Bebió un largo trago de su calentísimo café.

\- Todos nosotros sabemos que tienes razón…Son la cabeza de tido esto... No podemos rendirnos y dejarles que se salgan con la suya.

\- ¿ Quien ha dicho que me haya rendido?... se puede hacer mucho más desde la clandestinidad, y no tienes que pedir autorizaciones a ningún juez… Estoy convencido que han empezado a jugar su partido, y somos los únicos que podemos pararlos. Hemos intentado hacerlo como las leyes nos manda, ahora lo haremos de otra manera… Solo tenemos que traer aquí al equipo adecuado, lo más pronto posible… .- mientras decia eso se paró en la calle mirando la silueta del Big Ben a lo lejos. Tenian un poco tiempo.

Frank sonrió. Los dos sabían, muy bien,a quien se estaba refiriendo.

* * *

 **Convigton House**

Nada más salir Scotland Yard, de la casa, Clifford, y su secretario dieron las órdenes oportunas para que la recepción continuase, y pasasen todos al salón grande, donde tendrían lugar la cena. A medida que los invitados se acercaban a ellos, las disculpas pertinentes eran dichas….

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y las viandas empezaban a servirse, Owen se excusó y salió de la sala, en dirección a las bodegas.

Bajó los escalones que salían de la puerta que estaba situada en las cocinas lentamente y nada más llegar encendió la luz. Una docena de estanterías soportaban, tumbados, a más de un centenar de los mejores vinos del mundo…. Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba.

Se dirigió a la pared norte y movio levemente la estantería.

Ésta se abrió, y él entró. Una escalera de caracol de tres pisos estaba a sus pies. Fue bajando despacio agarrándose a la barandilla.

Llegó a una sala circular de suelos de mármol blanco y paredes llenas de hornacinas con estatuas clásicas y cuadros originales de los pintores más ilustres de la historia del arte. Vista desde el pie de la escalera, recordaba al cuerpo del panteón romano. La delicada y perfecta iluminación veía de pequeños puntos continuos en la intersección con el techo abovedado.

Cuatro pasillos en cada uno de los puntos cardinales llevaban a las distintas dependencias del lugar oculto bajo Convington House.

Un lugar que cuando se concibió como un bunker para proteger todo el material acumulado en la mansión durante los bombardeos de la segunda guerra mundial, pero que con el tiempo y con la amenaza creciente de la familia Reynolds y de algunos elementos renegados, fue adaptado como el verdadero lugar de operaciones del Consorcio.

Originalmente, ocupaba toda la extensión del edificio principal, pero con posterioridad, fue aumentado hasta el kilómetro cuadrado, de pasillos y salas. Todo ello trabajado hasta el mínimo detalle para crear de un lugar bajo tierra, un sitio cómodo y agradable… y fundamentalmente práctico.

Todo en lo que se había trabajado desde que Rebecca Reynolds volvió de Escocia con su gran descubrimiento estaba allí… Todo lo que fue la sociedad a la que pertenecía ella y sus hermanos, y todo lo que fue después… Además, de eso, estaban todas las formulaciones que se habían creado en sus múltiples hospitales, tanto las que tuvieron existo como las que no…. Pero había mucho más… grandes salas de reuniones y un centro de mando, donde se recibían los informes desde todo el mundo… Y para resguardar todo eso, se había recubierto toda la bóveda que lo cubría y las paredes, con los aislantes e inhibidores mejores que se podían pagar con dinero. Nadie lo podía ver, y nadie los podía ver. En pocas palabras… era un lugar que no existía.

Owen, cogió el pasillo del Este y fue andando, pasando de largo por unas cuantas puertas acristaladas, hasta que llegó a una puerta doble de madera de roble oscuro… la puerta de ese centro de mando. Cuando la abrió al primero que vio fue a Lord Chester que apoyado en su bastón, comprobaba con deleite como los agentes de Scotland Yard salían de sus dominios.

Cinco personas más manejaban distintos cámaras, que controlaban todo el perímetro y todo el edificio, y distintos ordenadores. El zumbido de una gran computadora colocada en unas de las paredes se oía por lo bajo.

Lord Chester le sonrió cuando lo vio entrar.

\- ¡Que cuadrilla de inútiles! Igual pensaban que nos podrían coger con tanta facilidad.

Su secretario, y el de su hijo, se acercó a él.

\- quería saber si todo está bajo control…

Lord Chester afirmó.

Una de las pantallas se conectó con la sala donde los invitados estaban comiendo en agradable armonía, mientras eran servidos por los criados.

El presidente del Consorcio, asintió.

\- Perfectamente… Cada uno de ellos, está instalado cómodamente en una de las salas, mientras ven los expedientes y los videos…

Las cámaras cambiaron a las salas, donde los objetivos de Murray estaban siendo agasajados, en el sentido que ellos querían serlo, mientras elegían a sus nuevos activos… los mejores de todos los tiempos.

Lord Chester y Owen sonrieron al verlos.

\- Querido Owen… sube a la bodega y baja nuestro mejor champan, y dile a mi hijo venga… -le ordenó, mientras le cogía del hombro-…. Empecemos a hacer historia…

 **Continuará…. Gracias por estar ahí y seguir leyéndome beasties…. Un beso enorme para todas…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V  
**

Mark se levantó a beber un vaso de agua de madrugada y mientras bajaba por las escaleras, vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida.

No pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto. Emily seguía sin dormir bien.

Cuando entró, la encontró sentada en la isla con una taza en la mano. La sorpresa le hizo quedarse parado.

\- ¿Tu pelo?

Ella sonrió algo tímida.

\- Si…. ¿crees que me queda bien?

Mark no supo que decir. Llevaban 20 días medio encerrados en esa casa y se había acostumbrado a verla estar a su lado con su melena rubia. El encontrarla a las 3 de la mañana allí, con el pelo cortado a lo chico, y teñido de negro, lo dejó casi en shock.

Se acercó a ella despacio y se sentó en la isla a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué los has hecho? Y sobre todo ¿cuándo? .- le pregunto asombrado-. Anoche cuando salí al porche a hablar con Reagan por teléfono, te deje igual… y al volver y no verte, pensé que te habías ido ya a acostar.

Emily bebió un poco de la infusión relajante que se había hecho y después de pasarse la lengua por los labios empezó a contarle.

\- Te oí hablar con él anoche… -. Puso una mano en su rodilla. Mark la miró y puso su mano encima de la suya-. Sé que quieres volver a la acción, volver a NY y seguir luchando contra el Consorcio… y también sé que te debes a la promesa que le hiciste a Vincent de proteger a su familia…- movió la cabeza de arriba abajo-…. Me has contado todo lo que pasaba desde lo de Rebecca hace 200 años hasta ahora…

Mark la interrumpio, sonriendo.

\- Te costó asimilarlo…

Emily también sonrió.

\- Bueno… no hay nada que una botella de whisky del bueno no ayude a asimilar….- le dijo recordando esa noche.

Una semana después de llegar, Mark le había contado toda la historia, sentados el lado de la chimenea, con una cena frugal y una botella de vino… a medida que las cosas que le contaba se hicieron más increíbles, tuvieron que pasar a algo más fuerte.

En un principio, no tenía intención de hacerlo, no estaba preparado para soportar a una mujer histérica, pero la insistencia de ella y sobre todo, la determinación que vio en sus ojos, el día que huyeron del Museo, hizo que se diera cuenta que estaba preparada.

Fue una conversación dura y difícil, donde de verdad le quedo claro a ella, el peligro al que estaban expuestos, pero tambien, la verdadera naturaleza de Vincent ahora, y en lo que se había convertido

-Mark… .- siguio hablando ella-... no podemos seguir viviendo en esta burbuja…. Aunque te juro que a una parte de mi le encantaría….- agachó la cabeza avergonzada -. No sabes nada de lo que está pasando ahí fuera a aparte de lo que te cuenta el director Reagan… Estas preocupado por Cat, por tu padre y por Vincent… .- miró a su alrededor. La calida cocina de la casa le hacia replantearse irse de allí, pero el tiempo de tener miedo habia pasado. Habia que empezar a hacer frente a las cosas…-. Eres un estupendo conversador y una de las pocas personar que me ganan a beber cerveza…. .- su expresión era alegre y triste a la vez-… solo William lo hacia… Solo William y tu…. .-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Mark no supo que decir.

\- Emily….

\- Si, lo sé….no hace falta que digas nada .- le dijo sabiendo que el no quería entrar en temas delicados-… Tenemos que volver a NY…. ahora que sé que Aaron está bien…. gracias por conseguirme ese telefono-…chocó su hombro contra el suyo.

Mark había cogido el viejo todoterreno de su padre, que estaba en el garaje, y se había alejado más de 100 km para comprar un par de moviles de prepago. Los suyos los habian arrojado desde la moto, nada mas salir de NY. Emily le habia dejado un mensaje de voz a su hijo, en el movil de un amigo qe estaba con él, que decía simplemente "Disfruta un poco más de tus vacaciones. Estoy bien"…. En eso habian quedado los dos para saber que estaba bien. A las pocas horas Aaron habia contestado con un " Eso haré. Yo tambien estoy bien".

Mark se mordió el labio, sintiendo el golpe en su hombro y su mano en su rodilla.

No podía negar, que desde que habían llegado a la casa, esa noche, después de huir del museo, había intentado que ella estuviera la más cómoda, confiada y segura, posible, y que lo primero de todo, era mantener la palabra que le había dado a Vincent.

El día siguiente a su llegaba a Montauk, Emily, había estado durmiendo, mientras él se desesperaba viendo por televisión el incendio que devastaba el hospital y todo lo que habia alrededor. Los hijos de puta se les habían adelantado y estaban deshaciéndose de las pruebas.

Luego todo lo que le había contado Frank sobre Orton, sobre que ellos tenían a Rebecca y sobre que Ethan se había escapado, le habían dejado tremendamente preocupado. Lo único que sabía era que los demás estaban todos bien….

Cogía el teléfono muchas veces para llamar a Vincent pero nunca se atrevía hacerlo, porque no sabía en qué situación podía encontrarlo… ¿quién dice que no estaría en plena caza?...

Se mandaban mensajes con su padre, para saber como estaban. Bob se imitaba a decirle que estaban bien y que el embarazo iba viento en popa… pero sabia que le escondia algo. Tenia un sexto sentido en lo referente a su padre... y el tampoco le habia dicho lo de Emily.

Todos intentaban protegerse los unos de los otros.

Pero las noticias que le había dado, Frank, hacía ya tres semanas sobre lo que habia pasado en Londrés le había dejado bastante hundido… y sobre todo, la posibilidad de que hubiera activos del Consorcio, infiltrados tanto allí como en la propia oficina de Reagan….

Al principio pensó egoístamente, que era mejor mantenerse al margen…. Era mejor para Emily e indirectamente para a él… pero ahora ya llevaba dias pensando que no podía seguir escondiendo la cabeza en la tierra como los avestruces… pero ¿y ella?… la única opción posible era llevarla a los tuneles… ¿pero estaría preparada para ello?... esa era la pregunta que llevaba días haciéndose… aunque también habia otra que se hacia, pero que se negaba a escuchar… ¿estaría preparado él, para salir de ese limbo en el que los dos se encontraban y que habia sido el primer remanso de paz que él había tenido en años?

Ella era una mujer increíble…y cuanto más la conocía más se daba cuenta de ello… Su primera decisión, nada más levantarse la tarde siguiente a su llegada, había sido, coger el paquete de tabaco que todavía llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y tirarlo a la basura..

"Si no llega a ser por ti… me habrían cogido… y desde luego fumar no ayuda a escapar"….- le habia dicho con total determinacion.

Les costó un poco dejar de sentirse como extraños el uno con el otro, pero poco a poco y teniendo en cuanta la experiencia que habían pasado, sobre todo ella, se creó un lazo de complicidad entre ellos que los dos habían notado. El hecho de que Mark le contase todo aquella noche de tormenta, sentados en el suelo enfrente de la chimenea, hizo que ese vínculo fuese todavía mayor, porque además, hablaron de muchas cosas… Mark habló de su vida dedicada a la lucha heredada de su familia y de cómo se sintió cuando supo que Cat era su hermana… y de los muchos años que la estuvo vigilando en silencio…. y Emily le habló de la perdida… de la pérdida de su amor… y parte de su familia… uno detrás de otro… hasta solo quedar Aaron y ella, de lo que fue la maravillosa y unida familia Keller… Despues de esa noche hubo muchas otras de confidencias y deshago... Ambos encontraron en el otro, algo que necesitan, alguien que escuchara...

Ahora, sentados los dos en esa cocina, tenían que empezar a despedirse.

La miró despacio, recorriendo su cara y su pelo con sus ojos azul oscuro, y sonrió.

\- No te queda mal…. Te hace más mayor…

Nada más decirlo empezó a reír.

\- ¡Eh! .- Gritó ella dándole un puñetazo en el hombro-. Nunca le digas eso a una mujer…! Ahora entiendo que sigas soltero….- le dijo muy seria pero con una sonrisa en los ojos..

\- Tienes razón… nunca he tenido mucho tacto…. Las mujeres no se me dan bien…. .- agachó la cabeza un momento-…. Aunque siempre hay alguna excepción.- le dijo despacio volviendo a levantarla.

Los dos se miraron y sin poder evitarlo, Emily se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El hizo lo mismo hundiendo su cara en su cuello.

\- Una parte de mi no quiere que esto termine…pero no puedo seguir ajeno a lo que está pasando.. .- le dijo como si quisiera disculparse.

\- Lo sé… lo sé….

Le acarició su pelo rizado.

Mark siguió hablando con la boca pegada a su cuello.

\- Te llevare a un sitio muy especial. Si te pedí que una vez que tuvieras la mente abierta, ahora debes de tenerla todavía mas… Vincent está allí…. Yo iré con Reagan… tenemos que averiguar quien esta filtrando información y ayudar en lo que pueda a coger a Stanley y a los otros, ahora que la opción de Londres esta paralizada, hasta que encuentren a Rebecca… No puedo abandonar esta lucha… llevo toda mi vida dedicándome a ella y estamos en el momento clave… o ellos o nosotros..

Emily asintió sin soltarlo. Sabia lo que significaban esas palabras. Entre otras cosas… otra posible perdida….

\- De acuerdo…. Pero prométeme que no te harás el héroe otra vez, es una forma estupenda de conquistar a una chica, pero es un poco… digamos… peligrosa.… .- le dijo riendo sutilmente.

El asintió.

Emily tragando saliva con dificultad se soltó.

\- ...y ahora… creo que debo irme a dormir…. Mañana será un día largo, ¿verdad?

Mark la dejó salir de sus brazos.

\- Lo será….

Ella bajó de la isla y después de dejar la taza en el fregadero se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir de la cocina se giró y lo miró.

\- Gracias Mark, por salvarme la vida…y por …..- no le hizo falta decir nada mas, él entendió enseguida lo que quería decir.

\- No tienes que dármelas…. Lo volvería a hacer sin dudar…..- le dijo sonriendo -. ¡Dulces sueños Emily!

Ella también sonrió al contestarle.

\- ¡Dulces sueños Mark!

La vio irse y suspiró, dándose cuenta de que por primera vez en toda su vida, habría dado todo el oro del mundo por no apellidarse Reynolds.

* * *

Fueron avanzando despacio por el camino empedrado. La comitiva mantenía el paso mientras todos entonaban una triste canción. Bob se acercó un poco más a ellas y les susurró que esa canción era la misma que Stuart cantó, mientras él seguía abrazado a Nick, después de que Morgan le disparase.

Las tres asintieron… Ahora se la cantaban a Gerald mientras llevaban sus cenizas hasta el lugar donde iban a descansar para siempre.

Erik les avisó, hacia unos días, que había terminado los trámites para poder enviarlas hasta allí.

Para la embajada, Gerald, había tenido que salir precipitadamente de NY para resolver un asunto familiar. Frank Reagan, había movido algunos hilos y había arreglado el visado, de forma, que quedaba reflejado que había salido del país….pero de verdad, Gerald habían dejado los Estados Unidos en la bodega de un avión comercial, en una cajita de roble como correo urgente y como tal llego a la isla, unos días después.

Cat notó que Vincent no estaba con ella esa mañana… Desde que averiguaron la conexión que tenían gracias a los niños, cada vez que Vincent dormía lo sentía dentro de ella, pero casi nunca era a la misma hora. Lo quevenia a indicar que su marido dormía cuando podía… Aunque estuviera deseando hacerlo para estar con ella, las circunstancias no le dejaban. Desde que habían perdido la pista de Rebecca, no habían dejado de buscarla, pero los híbridos les ponían continuas trampas que ellos a duras penas podian esquivar.

Mientras pensaba en él, se agarró con fuerza del brazo de su padre. El camino pasaba ahora muy cerca del acantilado y la brisa helada del mar llegaba hasta ellos. Estaba ya de siete meses y sentía que cada vez le costaba mas andar.

Heather se había empeñado en examinarla todos los días sabiendo que siendo un embarazo de gemeles podía ponerse de parto en cualquier momento…. y Cat no quiera… No quería que sus hijos nacieran sin estar Vincent con ella, y además en un lugar rodeada de extraños, aunque Bob y Angus no paraban de decirle que todo iba a ir bien… A veces le dolia que Stuart no la hubiese llamado personalmente para disculparse por no hablarle dicho la verdad… la hacia sentirse insignificante a los ojos del berseker y eso no le gustaba… y no le daba la confianza que todos le pedían.

-_¿Estás bien? .- le preguntó Bob

Ella asintió.

\- Si.. me cuesta andar bien… pero estoy bien….

Bob miró al frente mientras le agarraba de la mano con fuerza.

\- No tenías que haber venido…

Dana asintió, lo mismo que Heather.

Cat negó con la cabeza.

\- A Gerald lo cogieron intentando protegerme… puede que las cosas sean distintas ahora que sé que lo sé… pero esto por lo menos se lo debo… Murió por mí y por mis hijos…

\- Si, pero Cat… .- Heather no se rendía. Llevaba enfadada con su hermana desde que la había visto vestirse para asistir a la despedida a Gerald-. No estás en condiciones de estar andando por estos caminos y encima con este frio…- dijo mientras se apretaba más el abrigo a su cuerpo.

\- Aguantaré…..

Heather asintió exasperada.

\- ¡Eres igual de cabezona que mamá!- exclamó-. … pero mañana iremos al hospital para que te hagan una ecografía… Evan me ha dicho que seguro estarán preparándose para salir…

Cat suspiró.

\- No creo que haya una embarazada más controlada en el mundo que yo…

Bob la miró.

\- No eres una embaraza cualquiera…

Cat no dijo nada, se limitó a observar el mar infinito que se extendía a su izquierda. Un mar salvaje y oscuro, reflejo de las oscuras nubes que llegaban desde el continente.

Siguieron andando detrás de la comitiva, compuesta por casi toda la gente del pueblo, niños, abuelos, hombres y mujeres, que rendían un último homenaje a su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño cementerio rodeado de una verja de hierro con dibujos celtas, pararon de cantar.

Nadie dijo nada mientras uno de ellos abría la puerta del panteón, Angus, llevando las cenizas se dio la vuelta y simplemente dijo:

\- Descansa en paz viejo amigo en tu hogar, en tu tierra….

Todos los demás repitieron, "en tu hogar, en tu tierra"…

Cat los miró y sonrió. El sentimiento que transmitían era tan intenso que llegó a comprender lo que sentían por el nacimiento de sus hijos…pero aun así no pudo entender porque lo habían mantenido en secreto.

Angus entró con la caja en el panteón y permaneció dentro unos segundos, luego salió y lentamente fueron entrado todos aquellos que le habían acompañada hasta allí. Permanecían muy poco, apenas unos segundos, pero sabían que lo que hacían era despedirse.

Los últimos en entrar fueron ellos. El panteón era grande, con muchas pequeñas repisas para colocar urnas…

Cat hizo un vano intento por contarlas, pero enseguida desistió. Estaban ahí para otra cosa.

Al lado de la urna de Gerald alguien había dejado una rosa blanca. Cat fijó la vista en ella recordando al pelirrojo escoces y se despidió de él con tristeza, agradeciéndole que ayudara a salvar su vida y la de sus hijos.

-Una parte de mí siempre estará en deuda con él…

Los demás asintieron y poco después todos salieron de allí….

La mayoria del sequito ya estaba bajando rapidamente por el camino. El frio y la humedad eran intensos y la siguiente parada para despedir a un amigo, era el Pub... Nada mejor que brindar por él, varias veces, para despedirse en condiciones.

Heather cogió a su hermana del brazo.

\- Ahora nos vamos al hospital… quiero ver cómo van esos renacuajos…

Bob cogió de la mano a Dana y lentamente fueron detrás de ellas, volviendo a recorrer, esta vez a la inversa, el pedregoso camino, pegado, al acantilado.

* * *

Stanley colgó el teléfono después de hablar con De Lucca. Se dirigió a Rebecca que desayunaba contemplando el paisaje invernal. Oía el murmullo de las demás personas que hacían lo mismo en el gran comedor, aunque ellos estuvieran sentados, solos, en el velador cubierto.

\- Han llamado desde Londres… todo se ha tranquilizado definitivamente… Scotland Yard ha tirado la toalla y nuestro amigo, el detective pelirrojo… está disfrutando de unas tranquilas vacaciones….- se sentó a su lado aunque ella no lo miró-. Deberías prestar más atención a lo que te digo… si yo quisiera, mucha gente podría tener problemas…. . .- le dijo amenazándola.

Rebecca cogió aire y se giró. Se forzó a sonreír y por supuesto, él lo notó.

La camarera que los atendía todos los días, llegó en ese momento con los cafés…

Después de su huida precipitada de Nueva York se habían instalado en un lujoso hotel balneario ubicado en un idílico lugar, rodeado por un lado por los frondosos bosques de Maine, y por otro por la vista maravillosa de un faro y el mar que vigilaba…. Todo cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve en ese momento.

\- ¿Que les ha parecido la tarta de queso de hoy? .- les preguntó Vera.

Rebecca contestó con educación.

\- Deliciosa…

Stanley se limitó a sonreír. Esperó a que Vera dejara los cafés y se fuese, y siguió hablando.

\- Confió que tu vuelta a tomar tus pastillas originales no te haya supuesto ningún trastorno…. .- le dijo mientras echaba abundante azúcar a su café.

\- Ya sabes que no…

Era cierto, se sentía físicamente bien, pero, moralmente, estaba destrozada.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan ausente de esperanza como entonces…

Ellos sabían perfectamente, desde el día del ferry, que Bob y Dana estaban vivos… sabían que los niños eran producto de la unión de dos bestias… y gracias a ella, sabían lo que eso significaba… sobre todo que Stuart jamás la volvería a mirar a la cara. Cuando los había visto detrás del coche pensó que habían acudido a salvarla, pero luego pensó que tal vez solo habían ido a cazar a los demás…. y cuando Ethan le quitó el colgante toda esperanza murió….

Pero lo peor de todo, es que le habían hecho participe de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor…. de su infiltración en cada lugar de poder… incluyendo la de John, a la vera de Frank Reagan, y la de otros en el FBI, en la CIA…. Y no solo aquí, si no, en otros lugares de Europa… por supuesto en Scotland Yard, por eso la operación de Murray no había resultado… Stanley se vanagloriaba de que la suerte estaba con ellos, porque justo habían empezado sus acciones, cuando el agente habían descubierto a los primeros compradores entrando en Convington House… una maravillosa coincidencia que hizo que tuvieran que tomar medidas urgentes….

Rebecca se recostó en la cómoda butaca y se bebió despacio el café.

Stanley la miró.

\- Es cierto…. Siempre estás perfecta….- le dijo con franca admiración.

Rebecca hizo un esfuerzo para no vomitar el café… su cercanía le producía un asco insuperable… pero tenía que tragárselo.

Stanley continúo hablando.

\- Nuestros chicos, siguen llenando NY de pistas falsas que hacen que tus amigos se vuelvan locos buscándonos….- le dijo sonriendo-. Ethan de vez en cuando tiene buenas ideas.. y los hombres de De Lucca siguen buscando a Sr. Newman… .- después de decir esto una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro-… pero todavía no hemos podido cogerlos….- sabía que en ese momento, se refería a Vincent y a los bersekers..-… se escapan de nuestras trampas… y no sabemos dónde demonios se esconden… pero todo es cuestión de tiempo.. Cuando nosotros nos vayamos, Ethan y unos cuantos se quedaran en NY, acabaran cogiéndolos y nos los servirán en una bandeja de plata….

Rebecca estaba pensando en lo que habría ocurrido entre Stuart y Vincent para que después de lo que había pasado siguieran trabajando juntos, pero al oír lo ultimo que habia dicho Stanley, se incorporó rápidamente en la butaca.

\- ¿Irnos?

Stanley le cogió la mano. Ella intentó retirarla pero no pudo, se la agarró con fuerza.

\- Si… querida… nos vamos a Londres… alguien quiere tenerte cerca por un tiempo y te ha preparado una preciosa jaula...

* * *

Palpó el cuello de Tess y comprobó que la cicatriz había quedado bien. No era muy grande y con el paso del tiempo acabaría casi por pasar desapercibida… aunque de todas formas, sabía que a su chica eso le importaba muy poco.

\- Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con Evan….

Tess sonrió de medio lado.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que él es el doctor… lo extraño sería que no lo estuvieras…

Jt asintió.

-Ya, pero en este caso me guardo mi propia opinión, antes de dar dejar que te levantes de la cama… Las costillas también deben de quedar lo mejor posible.

\- Mis costillas duelen pero estoy tan dopada que no siento nada.

Y eso era cierto, estaban tomando unos potentes calmantes ya que, las costillas no podían inmovilizarse con facilidad.

Jt suspiró.

\- Creo que puedes levantarte…

-Gracias….- le dijo ella con ironía.

Se levantó de la cama, y mirándole de reojo, se empezó a vestir.

Jo había entrado, por fin, en su piso y le había cogido algo de ropa, unos zapatos y un abrigo. Jo había arreglado todo el papeleo que se generó cuando la casa fue precintada debido a los disparos y Tess dada por desaparecida, después de su enfrentamiento con Gabe.

Una buena excusa y la mejor de sus sonrisas, y una visita relámpago de Tess a ver a Joe hizo el resto.

Joe no puso buena cara al oír lo que le contaban, pero se tragó la mentira y pudieron irse lo antes posible. Ella todavía necesitaba descansar y le esperaban todavía unos cuantos días bajo los cuidados de Jt.

Justo, Tess había acabado de vestirse, cuando Vincent, enfundado en su capa, y Jacob entraron en la estancia.

La aparición de Vincent les dejaba sin respiración, a pesar de que hacía ya bastantes días que su amigo, el otro Vincent, les había presentado.

Jt, comprendió entonces de donde había salido la muestra que le había dado, y porque había detectado similitudes con los hijos de Rebecca... nada más verlo y después del shock, supo enseguida de donde venía...

Me alegro de verte mejor Tess...- le dijo a ella retirándose la capucha de la capa, de la cabeza.-... es un alivio ver que hay cosas que se van arreglando... .- dijo esto último con una sonrisa pero también con algo de tristeza... todavía quedaba mucho por arreglar.- No hace falta que os diga que esta es vuestra casa por el tiempo que consideréis oportuno... Os diría que aquí estáis seguros ... - suspiró.- ...pero no sería del todo cierto...

Jt, sonrió y asintió.

\- Lo sabemos...y te lo agradecemos un montón.- los miró a los tres-. Nos habéis servido de refugio cuando más lo necesitábamos y eso os juro que jamás lo voy a olvidar...

-Ni yo tampoco.- añadió Tess-. Casi ha sido un milagro encontraros, dentro de toda esta locura que estamos viviendo...

Vincent sonrió.

\- Bueno no os entretengo más... Jacob os llevara a donde necesitéis ir y os volverá a traer...

\- Gracias... simplemente queremos ir al Baker... El director Reagan ha conseguido que nos dejen pasar... y sera mejor que nos vayamos ya... hemos quedado dentro de una hora.

Todos asintieron.

Vincent y Devin se despidieron encaminándose hacia los túneles más al norte, y que por falta de uso, se había decidido, en consejo, cerrar las entradas.

Jacob los llevó del subterráneo a un estrecho callejón y vieron enseguida una furgoneta negra, sin publicidad. Jacob sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y la abrió desde lejos.

Nada más montarse y arrancar, se dirigió a Jt, que estaba sentado a su lado, leyendo un mensaje que acaba de entrar en su teléfono, ahora que tenía cobertura.

\- Puede que mi padre, no quiera saber más sobre de donde viene… pero yo si que quiero saber porque soy como soy….-no apartó la vista del tráfico mientras se lo decía-. Sé que es muy extraño que yo sea tan "normal"… .¿Podrías hacerme un estudio?

Jt sonrió y asintió emocionado.

\- Por supuesto que sí…. .- de repente su expresión cambió recordando la situación en que se encontraban-. .. pero tendremos que esperar a que todo esto termine… bien…- aclaró al final.-. Ahora no tengo mucho acceso al laboratorio…hay que tener cuidado.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Entonces porque ahora os arriesgáis a ir? .- le preguntó Jacob sin entenderlo muy bien.

Fue Tess desde el asiento de atrás quien contestó.

\- Debemos agradecerle a unas personas lo mucho que nos han ayudado y prometimos algo que tenemos que cumplir...- le dijo Tess pensando en Jo y Henry.

El viaje duró mas o menos media hora. Se acercaron despacio a la rotonda que daba acceso al Baker. Enseguida un policía de uniforme, y portando un rifle de asalto se acercó a ellos.

-Está cerrado… tendrán que dar la vuelta.

Jt sin inmutarse le dio un papel que llevaba en su mano y que se había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón.

El policía lo leyó.

\- Sus documentaciones por favor.- les pidió educadamente y sin cambiar ni un ápice la expresión de su rostro.

Los tres sacaron sus carnets de conducir y se los entregaron.

El agente revisó concienzudamente el papel, comparando los nombres y las fotos de los carnets.

Después de unos minutos, donde se entretuvo haciendo todo eso, asintió, les devolvió sus documentos y les indicó que podían pasar.

\- Otra persona les está esperando….- les dijo como si nada.

Cuando hubieron entrado, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su posición de vigilancia. Aparcaron en el almacén. Tess y Jt salieron del coche y Jacob se quedó, por si había que salir deprisa…. Nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar.

\- ¿Alguien?.- preguntó sorprendida, mientras atravesaban al vacío almacén y se acercaban a la entrada del laboratorio.

\- Si… he recibido un mensaje suyo justo cuando salíamos de los túneles…. Ha venido a ver a su padre… y como ves no ha tenido ningún problema para entrar…

Tess sonrió.

\- Eso es lo que tiene que te conozca todo el mundo… nadie te pide nunca la documentación…

\- Así es….- cogió a su chica por los hombros-. ¿Te importa que nos ocupemos primero de lo suyo y luego de lo tuyo?

Tess negó con la cabeza.

\- No… por supuesto que no….- apretó con cariño la mano de Jt-. …pero después mientras vamos a ver lo que queda de Gabe...- le costó decirlo-… me iras contando que hay de válido en esos papeles de los que tanto habláis Evan y tu….

Llegaron a la puerta de la zona de los laboratorios, Jt la abrió.

\- Claro que lo haré… pero todo lo que estamos haciendo ahora, cuando Evan puede…-le aclaró frunciendo el ceño-. … es ordenar todas las ideas… No hay que hacerse ilusiones…

Tess asintió.

\- Pero cada cosa a su tiempo… Vamos a por Ángela.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la gran sala que hacía las veces de despachos y laboratorio.

Abrieron la puerta y enseguida vieron a la todavía atractiva Ángela Baker mirando con detenimiento unas probetas con un líquido verde oscuro.

Nada más oír la puerta se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

\- ¿Algún día me tenéis que contar como hacéis para conseguir estos colores cuando hacéis esas mezclas vuestras?.. Nunca lo he entendido….

Sonrió y moviéndose encima de unos tacones increíbles y dentro de un vestido rojo de lana que le cubría desde el cuello a los tobillos se acercó a ellos.

Jt le fue estrechar la mano pero ella lo abrazó, luego hizo lo mismo con Tess.

Se apartó un poco, de los dos viendo su caras de extrañeza y se disculpó si había demasiado efusiva.

\- Sé todo lo que ha pasado…Vincent.- dijo si nombre seguido de un suspiro como hacia siempre y continuo-… me lo contó todo, en una larga llamada telefónica que tuvimos… .- su expresión se volvió triste-. Sé por lo que has pasado Tess y me alegro de que todo haya ido bien… y siento mucho que Cat no esté aquí… pero es mejor para ella estar tan alejada…. Y más en su estado… Sabéis que tengo debilidad del Vincent… pero ella para mi es igual de importante que él y que todos vosotros... habéis salvado mi vida y mi alma…

Jt agachó la cabeza y fue hacia su mesa.

\- No tienes que darnos las gracias…. Tú estás pagando todo esto… Sin tus fondos no tendríamos nada de nada..

Ángela asintió y movio las manos quitándole importancia.

\- No es más que dinero… y te soy sincera, es la mejor forma en la que lo estoy gastando… Mi padre hizo mucho daño, ya es hora de que todo eso sea devuelto con buenas obras…

Tess se dirigió a ella después.

\- El Sr. Baker está en bastante malas condiciones…. ¿de verdad quieres verlo?.- le preguntó curiosa.

Ángela se sentó en una de las banquetas y suspiró.

\- Si os soy sincera… no tengo muchas ganas… Lo recordaré como cuando yo era pequeña y éramos una familia mínimamente feliz…Sé que aquí hay un horno…. He pensado que es mejor que se quede ahí… y desaparezca….

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que le hicieron?

Ángela movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No… me lo puedo imaginar… Simplemente acabar con alguien que ya no les era de utilidad.

Los tres se miraron. En el fondo de tenia razón… solo había sido eso… atar un cabo suelto.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio. Al final, se levantaron sabiendo bien a donde iban. Entraron en la pequeña cámara donde guardaban algunos cadáveres para estudiarlos, como el de Saúl, el hibrido que Vincent mató… y como Gabe… y se dirigieron a la cámara a la nevera donde estaba el cuerpo de Aaron Baker.

Los sacaron, y Tess y Jt, pasaron el cadáver, cubierto por una sabana, a una camilla. Lo llevaron a la sala del horno bajando por la rampa.

Antes de introducirlo, Jt le dijo a Ángela si quería despedirse de él, sola, pero ella les dijo que no…. Hace mucho que se había despedido de él.

Jt asintió y sin más preámbulos lo introdujeron dentro y encendieron el horno.

Cinco minutos después estaban otra vez en el laboratorio.

Ángela, para quitarse de encima la extraña sensación que le había provocado lo que acababa de pasar, preguntó a Jt por sus investigaciones, mientras se ponía un elegante abrigo largo negro.

\- Por todo lo que me habéis ido mandado, las posibilidades que tenemos de encontrar medicamentos que cambiaran el mundo son infinitas…. ¿Cómo lleváis todo eso ahora?

Jt se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

\- No lo llevamos… todo está paralizado….No podemos hacer nada hasta que esto se calme… pero todo lo que escribimos en los informes que le mandamos es verdad. La genética Berseker tiene propiedades que pueden acabar con multitud de enfermedades….y todavía más…. tiene razón al decir que podría cambiar el mundo…

Ángela se apretó el cinturón entorno a su cintura.

\- Lo que me contáis de sus posibles explicaciones biológicas, ¿lo seguís manteniendo?

Jt asintió.

\- Si…. estoy convencido de ello… son una evolución concreta de la raza humana…unos fuimos por un camino y ellos fueron por otro… con unas características muy especiales… Puede que la explicación esté en su cerebro….- se volvió a encoger de hombros-. Lo intentaremos explicar mejor... y con pruebas que lo sustenten. La mitologia es muy atreyente... como los cuentos, pero la ciencia es unica verdad.

Tess se metió entonces en la conversión. Había algo que rondada su cabeza desde que había oído la frase, de que la genética berseker podía cambiar el mundo.

\- ¿No creéis que será todo un acontecimiento, que sea público que se ha encontrado algo como eso? Porque desde luego no se puede mantener en secreto, que por ejemplo, puedes curar el cáncer… y si lo haces en secreto, estarás haciendo algo parecido a lo que hacía el Consorcio, elegir a personas, aunque sea gratis…. y si lo haces publico… no te admitirán nunca esos fármacos sin saber de dónde vienen, con lo cual habrá que hablar de su origen…. otros podrían querer utilizarlos… y volveríamos a la caza del berseker. Eliminariamos al Consorcio pero apsrecerian mas... ¿Creeis que la humanidad esta preparada para saber gestionar algo así?

Ángela y Jt la miraron dándose cuenta de todas las implicaciones que eso tenía. Ambos resoplaron a la vez, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaban haciendo.

\- Bueno, pensaremos todo eso cuando haya que tomar decisiones. Ahora tenéis, tenemos, otras prioridades…- dijo Angela mirando su reloj-… tengo una reunión con el alcalde dentro de 15 minutos… Os tengo que dejar.

Tess y Jt asintieron. Él se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la puerta del almacén.

 **-** No os preocupéis, no me perderé… Mi chofer viene de camino…. Me espera en la entrada.- se giró antes de salir por la puerta-. Y ya sabéis, si os hago falta para algo, no dudéis en llamarme.

* * *

Lynn salió del comedor donde estaba ayudando a Marie, y se dirigió a una de las salidas de los túneles. Una puerta en el sótano de una coqueta pizzería propiedad de un amigo, que les permitía entrar y salir de allí cuando la situación lo requería. Estaba ubicada en un estrecho callejón lejos de miradas indiscretas.

La abrió despacio y la volvió a cerrar, se sentó en uno de los escalones que accedían a ella y se tapó encogida dentro del abrigo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces.

Necesitaba salir de allí a toda costa… tenía que respirar…. y tenía que serenarse.

Habían pasado casi 20 días desde la última vez que vio a Ethan

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en el Baker su periodo sufrió constantes saltos, jamás fue regular pero desde que salió de allí y, a pesar de su edad real, era un reloj, tal y como seria si verdaderamente tuviera la edad que aparentaba... pero, para su desesperación no estaba siendo así en ese momento.

Unos días antes, en una escapada similar a esta, descubrió un pequeño negocio, en la esquina justo enfrente del callejón.

Ayer temerosa de que sus sospechas fuesen verdad, se había atrevido a acercarse hasta allí y ahora, llevaba, en el bolsillo de su abrigo de gruesa lana, hecho por la gente de los túneles, aquello que había comprado.

Cogió aire un par de veces y lo volvió a sacar... Lo sujeto con dos dedos y lo miró otra vez... Nada había cambiado, seguía poniendo lo mismo... Estaba embarazada de Ethan….

Vincent los había reunido, a ella y a Vincent, para contarles todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, en que él resulto herido, y Ethan escapó, y por esa razón sabía exactamente lo que significaba ese embarazo... Era producto de la unión de dos híbridos, pero con el ADN de ellos... Exactamente lo mismo que el embarazo de Catherine…

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y respiró hondo. El aire frio de esa mañana de finales de marzo la hizo toser.

La única decisión lógica era decirlo, tarde o temprano lo acabarían sabiendo, es más, estaba segura de que lo harían nada más volver a verla.

Sabía lo importante que todo eso para ellos… y lo que había llegado a hacer Stuart… algo imperdonable a todas luces… pero ahora todos se necesitaban y tenían que trabajar unidos….

Todo eso lo tenía asumido más o menos... sabía que Evan y Jt la ayudarían…. y luego ya se vería que hacer cuando llegase el momento, como de hecho les iba a pasar a Vincent y a Cat, pero lo que no tenía asumido era cómo decírselo a Vincent.

Llevaba esquivándolo desde su vuelta. No se sentía con fuerzas para soportar su penetrante forma de mirarla... se sentía tan... tan... poca cosa a su lado... pero, a la vez lo echaba tanto de menos... Echaba de menos sentir sus manos en las suyas, poder abrazarlo y oír su corazón latir con fuerza... escuchar su profunda voz y sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremecía al oírla… Era una locura pero así era…Todavía una parte de ella no entendía como podía sentir algo así, por alguien como él… pero era.

Suspiró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos... pero también lo echaba de menos a él... a Ethan,... y tal vez mas ahora, desde que sabía que a pesar de volver a estar con ellos, iba a hacer todo lo que estaba en su mano para no la cogiesen.

Algo dentro de ella sabía que a pesar de todo, de su naturaleza violenta y exenta de moral, él se había enamorado de ella y eso le hacía sentir algo muy profundo por él… por su posible redención… tal vez ese hijo ayudase más a ello todavía…. pero lo de Vincent era indescriptiblemente especial y sabía que en cuanto se enterase de que estaba embarazada lo suyo iba a terminar antes de poder empezar.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas ante la idea de perderlo.

Se obligó a si misma a dejar de llorar... ese niño había sido fruto del deseo, pero también del amor... de un amor atormentado y desesperado, pero del amor... y se merecía que ella tomase la decisión más correcta posible...

Se lo diría a todos ese mismo día y rezaría para que el destino, hubiese escrito lo que hubiese escrito, fuese benevolente con ella.

* * *

Evan les avisó esa mañana de que tenía a dos híbridos controlados en un almacén del Bronx. Acababan de entrar. Tenían que venir de inmediato.

Acudieron al lugar enseguida. Desde hacía días estaban preparados, para en cualquier momento acudir a las alertas de Evan. Apenas dormían, lo cual tenía a Vincent muy triste. Era el momento de poder ir con Cat y todo esto se lo estaba quitando, esos pocos minutos que pasaba dentro de ella, eran maravillosos.

Nada más llegar al lugar, encontraron a Evan indicándoles como dos híbridos se dirigían a un coche aparcado en la manzana de enfrente al lado de un almacén abandonado. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar fueron a por ellos.

Solo pensaron una cosa…."uno muerto… otro vivo".

Stuart y Erik, juntos mataron al que iba a hacer de conductor, mientras que los demás corrían detrás del otro que se dio cuenta, antes que su compañero de que estaban siendo atacados.

Voló, más que corrió hacia el almacén. Vincent y los demás se quedaron durante unos segundos quietos contemplando el lugar desde fuera. .. ¿Otra trampa?...

"Entrar… solo esta él" Les dijo Evan.

Le hicieron caso y fueron a por él…. Esta vez era más… y estaban deseando cogerlo… vivo.

Lo oyeron subir por las escaleras y subieron detrás de él.

El hibrido se movía deprisa y se camuflaba con una facilidad asombrosa para pasar desapercibido, pero esta vez ellos eran más, y si lo acorralaban no tendría salida… y además… tuvo mala suerte….

Al llegar a la última planta….el suelo podrido de madera cedió bajó sus pies y atravesando por la ley de la gravedad, planta tras planta, llegó al suelo de hormigón de la planta calle.

Se quiso levantar lo más rápido posible, pero no le dio tiempo.

Dos bestias se abalanzaron sobre el hibrido sin darle tiempo a huir.

Vincent se acercó por detrás de Stuart y Hugh lo agarraban con fuerza, pegándolo a la pared. El primero al que mataron, Saúl, fue una sorpresa pero ahora ya controlaban como se movían y sabían cómo atacarles. El truco era en ir rodeándole poco a poco dejando la pared detrás de él, para que no tuviera por donde escapar… controlar, y en el momento que decidía saltar hacia el techo, que solía ser cuando los veía venir hacia él, Stuart o Erik saltaban y chocaban… en muchos ocasiones aun así se había escapado, pero en otras como esta lo habían podido reducir, pero claro, todo esto siendo los 5 los que fueran a por él… 5, porque Evan se mantenía al margen. Él era la pieza clave para poder localizarlos antes que los híbridos a ellos y se mantenía al margen de la lucha que todo momento.

Cuando Vincent llegó hasta él, el hibrido empezó a reír.

\- Como cobardes que sois atacáis en grupo….- dijo escupiendo la sangre que el puñetazo de Hugh de la había producido al arrancarle un diente-. No os atrevéis a venir a por nosotros cuando os esperamos…

Vincent asintió.

\- Sabemos cuáles son nuestras limitaciones… ¿Dónde tienen a Rebecca? ¿Dónde se esconde Stanley? .- fue directamente al grano… no podían perder tiempo.

El hibrido volvió a reír otra vez.

\- ¿Eso es lo que queréis saber?... hay un montón de pistas en NY… solo tenéis que seguirlas…

Stuart habló después.

\- Solo son trampas…. No somos tan tontos como creéis… Puedo sentir su corazón a una determinada distancia y sé que no está cerca de ninguno de esos sitos… ¿Dónde se esconden?

Su presa volvió a resistirse pero no pudo soltarse.

\- Si me dices como podéis localizarnos, tal vez te lo diga...-le dijo aunque todo supieron que lo decía en broma.

Vincent notó en sus ojos una pizca de duda. Por lo que parecía, la idea de que les estaban localizando, era algo con que ellos, no habían contado en ningún momento.

La idea se le ocurrió al propio Evan cuando se dieron cuenta de que en cada una de las marcas para dejaban para que ellos rastrearan a Rebecca, detectaba enseguida la presencia de cuatro o cinco híbridos esperándolos. Querían cazarlos. En cuanto los supieron se acercaban y automáticamente en cuando notaban que iban a por ellos se alejaban mientras que Evan desde lejos los identificaba y hacia fotos… después Hugh y Samuel las veían y se dieron cuenta de que muchos de ellos no eran del Baker… con lo cual solo podían ser del Hospital de la Esperanza y de su centro de entrenamiento.

El hibrido capturado se revolvió cuando Erik lo empezó a apretar del cuello, después de darle otro puñetazo

\- Solo puedo deciros que estáis perdiendo el tiempo pensando que yo puedo deciros algo sobre esto… - les dijo escupiendo sangre por la boca-. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe... ninguno de nosotros… Lo único que sabemos es que están fuera de vuestro alcance… y más que lo van a estar… muchos lo van a estar… vamos a estar

Rió.

Erik le volvió a golpear en la cara con fuerza.

En ese momento oyeron un pitido. El móvil del hibrido acababa de sonar.

Este se revolvió con fuerza para evitar que lo cogieran, pero de otro tremendo golpe en la cabeza que le dio el berseker quedo inconsciente.

Por la forma en que se había movido se dieron cuenta de que ese mensaje tenía su importancia.

Lo tiraron al suelo, y Hugh y Vincent, empezaron a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Lo encontraron en uno interior de su chaqueta. Hugh se lo dio a Stuart y esté empezó a mirar los mensajes.

\- Hay uno…. Los números… parecen coordenadas….

Vincent le quitó el teléfono de la mano y sacó el suyo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Empezó a marcar los números en su teléfono.

Todos esperaron al resultado de su búsqueda, expectantes.

\- ¡Mierda! .- grito cuando vio a donde pertenecían…

Stuart se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué es?

Vincent levantó la cabeza del móvil.

\- Un aeródromo privados a unos 50 kilómetros de NY…

Erik cogió aire con fuerza y los demás vieron al hibrido en el suelo. Recordaron lo que acababa de decir.

\- Se van… se van de NY….- dijo Stuart desesperado.

Vincent metió los dos teléfonos en sus bolsillos.

\- No, si nosotros podemos impedírselo…

Y decidiendo esto, desaparecieron del lugar como si nunca hubieran estado allí dejando al hibrido inconsciente en el suelo… había otras prioridades.

Evan sintió como abandonaban el edificio y salió detrás de ellos.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

Al llegar a la rotando de entrada, se cruzaron con un Lexus blanco que salía del Hospital.

Les dieron el visto bueno los hombres que custodiaban la entrada al Baker y aparcaron el coche de Jo en el almacén al lado de la furgoneta negra donde Jacob esperaba.

Tess y Jt salieron a esperarles a la puerta del laboratorio.

Tess abrazó a Henry nada más verlo.

\- Gracias por todo….- le dijo sonriendo- A Jo ya tuve tiempo de hacerlo cuando me salvó el culo con Joe….- se dirigió a ella-. Nunca podré agradecerte lo que has hecho conmigo…

Los dos sonrieron.

\- Bueno, no tienes que darnos las gracias… ten en cuenta que me has ayudado a desentrañar uno de los misterios de mi vida… por cierto, ¿desde cuándo tenéis chofer? .- les dijo Henry, recordando al chico de la furgoneta.

Jt sonrió divertido.

\- Es una historia muy larga…

Tess también sonrió…una historia larga... y tanto….

\- Entrar… he preparado una sala para que podemos hacerlo con comodidad.. .- les indicó, consciente de lo que iba a pasar. Tenía que volver a verlo y cerrar de una vez esta historia.

Subieron a la planta del laboratorio y siguieron camino por el pasillo hasta una pequeña sala anexa.

Cuando Jt abrió la puerta, vieron enseguida un cadáver cubierto con una sábana en una mesa de autopsias.

\- Tess…. Es tu turno… si todavía quieres hacerlo…

Ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

\- No… no… quiero verlo antes de que lo destrocéis…

Jt sabía que ella había venido con él en parte para eso, pero el encuentro con Ángela y su posterior conversación lo habían retrasado.

Tess respiró hondo, se acercó a la camilla y lentamente le quitó la sabana. El destrozado cuerpo de la bestia, con el color de la muerte, se presentó delante de ella.

Por su mente pasaron todos los momentos horrendos que había pasado pensando en él reptando hacia ella, y la noche en que estuvo a punto de matarla, pero que al final, cayó de rodillas delante de ella, implorando que lo matase antes de seguir sufriendo más…. antes de seguir siendo en lo que se había convertido.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a ver el momento en que le disparó….y sintió tambien como ella se dejaba caer destrozada en el suelo del teatro.

Se agarró con fuerza a la camilla, sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban. Jt llegó hasta ella para cogerla, bajo la atenta mirada de Henry y Jo, qué sabiendo lo que significaba ese momento, se habían mantenido en un segundo plano.

Tess lo apartó con delicadeza cuando lo sintió a su lado.

\- Estoy bien…- abrió los ojos y respiró hondo-. … estoy bien….

Se giró hacia su chico y le dio un beso en los labios. Se apartó y le acarició la cara mientras chocaba su frente con la de él.

\- Estoy bien….- le volvió a decir sonriendo.

El la abrazó con fuerza y ella se dejó abrazar. Todo había terminado… ya no tenía miedo…

Se soltó del abrazó de Jt y se dirigió hacia Jo.

\- Vamos a tomarnos un café…. Dejemos que ellos hagan su trabajo…

Y sin decir nada más salieron de la sala dejándolos solos con el cadáver.

* * *

Llegaron a las coordenadas que tenía la bestia en su móvil, justo a tiempo de ver como un avión privado de considerables dimensiones bajaba la escalerilla para que los pasajeros fueron subiendo.

El aeródromo tenía cuatro hangares distintos. Se parapetaron en la pared de uno de ellos. Cuando vieron que Stanley, agarrando del brazo a Rebecca salía del mas lejano de los hangares dirigiendo la comitiva hacia el avión que esperaba, Stuart se iba a lanzar hacia ellos, pero Evan lo paró en seco.

\- ¡No! No vayas… hay un número considerable de híbridos dentro… ni podría deciros cuantos… pero muchos...

Todos lo miraron. Tenía razón sin lugar a dudas, pero no podían ver como se iban sin intentar nada…

Vincent se dirigió a su amigo.

\- Quédate aquí… no podemos permitir que se vayan….

\- Vincent… no….

Evan solo podía pensar en Cat… Si a su marido le pasaba algo…

\- Tenemos que ir…

Evan asintió justo cuando los 5 salían, convertidos en bestias, a toda velocidad hacia la pista de lanzamiento, pero justo en ese momento varias ráfagas de fusiles de asalto fueron disparadas desde la terraza del hangar, del que habían salido Stanley y Rebecca.

Tardaron apenas un segundo en reaccionar, y empezaron a esquivar balas….

En la mente de cada uno de ellos, se formó una palabra que venia de la mente de Erik…

"¡Es una trampa!¡ Nos estaban esperando!"

Stuart, mientras las balas silbaban a su alrededor, mantenía la vista fija en Stanley que en lo alto de la escalerilla del avión le sonreía mientras agarraba con fuerza a Rebecca de la cintura.

"Iremos a por los tiradores…. Seguid vosotros" Les dijo Hugh, mirando a Samuel… pero no les dio tiempo. Estaban a escasos 100 metros del avión cuando de la puerta del hangar aparecieron, dando la razón a Erik, 4 hibridos transformados.

Llegaron hasta los cinco en segundos y la pelea empezó. Hugh se lanzó a por los tiradores, según había dicho, pero Samuel se quedó con los demás… No tenían demasiadas oportunidades, sorteando balas y luchando contra esas malas bestias.

Por mucha experiencia que tuvieran Erik y Stuart, la lucha enseguida empezó a ser desigual, en favor de los híbridos.

Eran rápidos y les costaba golpearles. Vincent se enfrentó cara a cara con uno de ellos que estuvo en un momento, a punto de sacarle el corazón, pero Erik llegó en su ayuda y de un golpe fuerte lo mando lejos.

Mientras luchaban a muerte con los híbridos, Hugh, con la ayuda de Evan, que había llegado hasta la terraza, consiguieron neutralizar a los hombres de De Lucca, y parar la lluvia de balas…

Cuando Stuart se quitó de encima a uno de los híbridos que le tenía agarrado por el cuello, levantó la cabeza los segundos exactos, antes de que su atacante volviese a la carga para ver como Stanley y Rebecca, entraban en el avión, y por lo menos 7 hombres más entraban detrás de él…. Todos se iban de NY...y el destino estaba mas que claro...

Los motores del avión se encendieron. La escalita fue quitada por los operarios y la puerta se cerró, mientras ellos seguían luchando sin poder acercarse….

En un último intentó Vincent, dio un saltó para poder esquivar a los híbridos, y llegar a la cabina de los pilotos, pero lo agarraron de los piernas y lo lanzaron contra una de las paredes de uno de los hangares, la cual atravesó… El golpe lo dejo semiinconsciente…. Erik moviéndose más deprisa de lo que nunca le habían visto hacerlo, le sacó el corazón a uno de ellos y este cayó al suelo muerto, pero él que había cogió a Vincent, venia corriendo hacia él…

En ese momento todos oyeron una voz…. "los quiero vivos"….

"¡Ethan!"

Y la voz de Evan gritando en su cerebro..

"Tenemos que irnos… No podemos ganar…. Os van a coger…."

Vincent oyó los atronadores ruidos del motor del avión despegando, justo cuando alguien le agarraba con fuerza y lo levantaba del suelo….

* * *

Lo abrieron en canal desde el esternón a la ingle y empezaron a tomar muestras. Durante mas de dos horas estuvieron examinando como la bestia al final, habia dominado psiquica y fisicamente al hombre.

Hicieron fotografías desde todos los ángulos y analizaron sus partes blandas… Abrieron la cabeza y tomaron muestras de su cerebro.

Mientras se empleaban en hacer la radiografía el cuerpo de Gabe para ver cómo habían quedado los huesos de la cara, Jt se dirigió a Henry.

\- Me vas a contar ahora, como has llegado a la vida de Tess… y porque es esto tan importante para ti….

Henry sabia la verdad sobre Vincent y todo lo que Tess le había contado de su relación con Jt. Algo le decía que su experiencia podía ser buena para el amigo de Jt, por eso era entendible que les hiciera participes en algún momento de su secreto….

Cogió aire.

\- Algo como él….- le dijo mirando el cadáver de Gabe-. … me mató hace muchos años.

Treinta minutos más tarde sentado en una de las banquetas de la sala, con el cadáver de Gabe a su lado, estaba intentando asimilar lo que Henry le estaba contando. Su historia personal, y su encuentro con otros como Gabe hacía muchos años… Un misterio que ahora podía desentrañar.

\- Es de vital importancia que terminéis que esa gentuza…- le dijo refiriéndose al Consocio-. …y que nunca volvamos a tener algo así rondado por las calles de NY-…. Son muy peligrosos cuando se descontrolan… se convierten en verdaderos monstruos….

Jt asintió sin decir nada.

Henry sonrió.

\- ¿Puedes decir algo? ...con respecto a mi… solo tienes que tener en cuenta que si tú me matas ahora mismo, dentro de una hora volveré a estar aquí, solo que un poco más mojado..- le dijo intentado quitarle hierro al asunto.

Jt volvió a asentir, cogiendo aire con fuerza.

Estaban siendo unos días muy raros. A la tremenda sorpresa de conocer lo que ocultaba el subsuelo de NY, había que añadir la presencia sobrecogedora de Vincent… ¿y ahora esto?... - Dame un segundo…- le pidió mientras se recuperaba-. O sea… ¿no puedes morir?

Henry negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, digamos que morir, muero, pero resucito inmediatamente en las frias aguas del Hudson completamente desnudo…. .- movio la cabeza de un lado a otro con desagrado-. Cosa bastante vergonzosa por cierto. No te puedo decir las veces que me han arrestado por exhibicionismo.

Jt no pudo evitar reír con ganas, lo necesitaba, aunque luego pidiese disculpas viendo la cara de Henry, pensando en ese pulcro inglés, detenido por escandalo publico, intentado explicarse con ese acento tan correcto.

Se llevó las manos a la cara sin saber que decir.

\- Creo que con esto he cubierto el cupo de cosas raras por soportar… .- lo miró con curiosidad-. Lo tuyo se parece a lo de Vincent.. ¿Por qué supongo que lo sabras?

El asintió.

\- Si, me lo contó Tess... y no creo que tenga mucho que ver… Tu amigo puede morir de verdad, puede que viva más tiempo que vosotros, pero no eternamente como yo.- esto último lo dijo con mucha tristeza-. Es una condena, Jt… te cansas de vivir y de perder a la gente a la que quieres….

No pudo dejar de pensar en lo que Vincent sentiría no solo perdiéndolos a ellos, si no perdiendo a Cat… pero recordó enseguida la idea que habían tenido Evan y él respecto a eso….y su expresión cambio. En caso de que no encontraran la cura de Vincent esa podía ser la solución.

Se levantó de la banqueta y le tendió la mano a Henry…

\- Entonces, encantado de conocerte Henry, el inmortal…..- sonrió con complicidad al decir eso-… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… Tengo mucha practica guardando secretos….- miró el cadáver de Gabe-. Y ahora vamos a cerrarlo y ponerlo presentable para su último viaje…

Henry asintió y se pusieron a ello.

Cuando terminaron, lo trasladaron al horno. Después de unos momentos de silencio, donde Jt y Tess recordaron al hombre que Gabe Lowan fue, mientras se mantuvo alejado de la bestia que lo dominó, lo metieron dentro y, por segunda vez esa mañana, lo encendieron.

Jt no pudo evitar preguntarle algo a Tess.

\- ¿Tal vez deberíamos haber esperado a Cat, antes de quemarlo?...

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar.

\- No… para ella está muerto… dejémoslo así….Algún día, dentro de mucho años tal vez se lo cuente….

Jt asintió sabiendo que eso no iba a pasar.

Tess permaneció unos segundos más, mirando la puerta de hierro macizo que le separaba del infierno, y con un profundo suspiro dio la vuelta y cogió la mano de Jt, que la estaba esperando. Los cuatro salieron de allí sin mirar a atrás…

* * *

Después de huir a toda velocidad del aeródromo, se desperdigaron cada uno en una dirección, acudiendo, por caminos distintos a los túneles, cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie les había seguido.

El último en llegar fue Vincent, que había permanecido escondido entre la gente de paseaba por Central Park,

Todavía notaba como la cabeza le dolía, después de golpe que se había llevado por culpa del hibrido. Si Stuart no lo hubiera levantado del suelo tal vez, esta vez, no lo hubiera contado. Stuart, siempre Stuart, pensó con desagrado... por mucho que hiciera jamas podria perdonarle.

Con disimulo entró en las alcantarillas, por uno de los túneles del parque, y golpeó con fuerza contenida, las cañerías para indicar que le viniesen a abrir la reja.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver aparecer a Jacob por un recodo.

Una vez le franqueó el paso, fueron directos a la sala común. Los demás le estaban esperando preocupados. Era él que peor parado habia salido de la refiega… pero habían quedado en dispersarse y él, una vez que estuvo en pie, fue el primero en decirlo.

Cuando entró en la sala notó el suspiro de alivio en el rostro de todos.

Hugh fue hacia él.

\- ¡Demonios estábamos preocupados! Ese hibrido te dejo muy mal parado con ese tremendo golpe…

Vincent se sentó en uno de los sillones. Vio que el otro Vincent también estaba ahí observando, apoyado en la escalera de caracol. Se saludaron con la cabeza.

\- He estado bastante tiempo fuera, para serenar mi cabeza… el golpe me dejó algo aturdido….-miró a Stuart-…. Gracias por sacarme de ahí… .- le dijo en apenas un susurro. Le costaba tener que darle las gracias….

\- No tienes que dármelas.. .- le dijo el berseker, mirándolo fijamente.

El silencio se adueñó unos momentos de la estancia, hasta que Evan habló:

\- Han estado a punto de cogernos a todos….- dijo-… tenían perfectamente cubierta la escapada de Stanley y los otros….

Erik dejó escapar una maldición.

\- Es increíble el poder que tienen esos bichos… y son muchos….

\- ...y la lluvia de balas desde luego no nos ayudó…. .- añadió Samuel.

Vincent asintió a eso y se dirigió a Evan.

\- Por cierto, Evan, te dijimos que te mantuvieras al margen… no podemos arriesgarnos a perderte..

Este asintió.

\- Si, pero la situación era desesperada. No sé desde dentro como se veía, pero desde fuera no parecía que fuerais a salir vivos de allí… tuve que ir…no había otra opción.

Otra vez se quedaron sin hablar un rato, hasta que Samuel hizo la pregunta que todos estaban pensado.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? aquí supongo que se habrán quedado De Lucca y sus hombres, y desde luego algunos híbridos… pero el que Stanley se haya ido, todos imaginamos donde, no nos deja muchas opciones.

Stuart negó con la cabeza.

\- No…. Ahora, si que tenemos que pensar en lo que nos dijo Murray…. Tenemos que ir allí…. y jugar con sus mismas cartas…

Vincent se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado.

\- Si… pero no podemos dejar todo esto sin protección.- miró a Vincent-. … y alguien tiene que quedarse a eliminar a los que quedan, acabar con Ethan... y saber cómo se adelantan a las acciones de la policía..

Erik iba a apoyar lo que estaba proponiendo Stuart, cuando oyeron pasos por el pasillo. Lynn entró despacio sin saludar,

Vincent, tapado con su capa, agachó la cabeza, dejando de apoyarse en la escalera, cuando la vio entrar. Desde que habia vuelto, el día que Ethan se escapó, no era la misma, lo esquivaba continuamente y la complicidad que habia notado en su momento, habia desaparecido. Una parte de él creía entender los motivos, a fin de cuentas, ¿Qué era él?... pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle… llegó a tener la esperanza de volver a tener a alguien en su vida, como cuando estaba Cathy.

Ella se fue acercando poco a poco a ellos y enseguida vio como Stuart se levantaba del sillón donde estaba sentado y cogia del hombro a Erik.

\- No puede ser….- dijo tremendamente sorprendido.

Lynn no dio tiempo a que la saludasen.

\- Tengo algo muy importante que deciros…

-¿Qué es Lynn?- le preguntó Vincent dejando de pensar en Cat por un momento, y mirando de reojo la reacción de los bersekers.

Ella se sentó en el primer sillón libre que vio. Se mordió los labios y miró a Stuart. Estaba segura de que ya lo sabían.

-Estoy embarazada….

Vincent, Hugh, Samuel y Evan no daban crédito a lo que acababan de oir, mientras que en el rostro de Stuart y de Erik no pudo evitar formarse una tímida sonrisa.

\- …y como podéis imaginar es de Ethan….

Ninguno sabía exactamente lo que decir.

Ella siguió hablando. Era muy consciente de su situación.

\- Como sabéis, los dos tenemos una parte de una nuestra genética igual… .-miró a Vincent-. Es un caso muy parecido al tuyo y al de Cat… y sé por lo que Vincent nos ha contado lo que significa esto para vosotros…- dirigió sus ojos hacia los bersekers y se dio cuenta de que estaban conteniendo el aire. Se mordió otra vez los labios-…. Por supuesto no tengo ninguna intención de abortar…

Stuart y Erik volvieron a respirar.

Ella sonrió.

\- No es que sea la mejor forma de tener un hijo… pero Ethan en su peculiar forma de querer, sé que lo hace…. Y tal vez este niño pueda servir… para redimirle… de alguna manera…

Vincent se apartó del grupo y disimuladamente salió de la sala. Lynn lo vio alejarse y suspiro; luego iría a buscarlo.

Hugh no pudo estarse callado ante eso. Había estado vigilando a Ethan todo el tiempo que estuvo apresado.

\- No creo que eso se produzca…. Puede que este encaprichado por ti… por esa unión que hay entre bestias… y que quiera protegerte…y por eso no haya dicho nada de donde nos escondemos… pero, no creo que tengo otro tipo de sentimientos… Si en algún momento se hace contigo… entraran aquí sin complejos..

Erik le dio la razón.

\- Es cierto, Lynn, la conexión se mantiene contigo… Ethan no creo que se redima nunca… le gusta demasiado lo que hace… y como es…

Evan se acercó a ella, que se mantenía quieta oyéndoles, para intentar animarla.

\- No te preocupes por nada… te controláramos igual que a Cat… y todo irá bien… Además si te protegemos bien… y ganamos esta maldita guerra, no tienes por qué volver a verlo….

Entonces oyeron nuevamente pasos que venían del pasillo de piedra, y cuando todavía estaban en shock por el anuncio de Lynn, Mark entró por la puerta de la sala, y una Emily, de pelo corto y negro iba a su lado.

Vincent sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado fue hacia ellos y primero abrazó a su cuñada y luego a cuñado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? .-le preguntó asustado, mientras se soltaba del abrazo y miraba a Emily-. ¿Tu pelo?

\- Fueron a por ella justo cuando tu estabas enfrentándote a Stanley…. Frank Reagan me fue contando algunas cosas que ellos le dijeron..-señaló con la cabeza a Erik y a Stuart-… creo que fuiste herido… y no quería preocuparte mas… Huimos como pudimos del museo y hemos estado escondidos en Mountak hasta ahora..

Emily sonrió, miró a Mark y le acarició la espalda con timidez unos segundos.

\- El me salvo la vida, entrando el Museo por él sistema de ventilación…. Si no hubiera sido por Mark…

Vincent no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- ¿Y ahora…. ?

Emily asintió.

-Mark estaba desesperado por no poder ayudar con todo lo que estaban cayendo…

\- Si… supongo que sabréis que Murray tiene las manos atadas por un fallo en Londrés….- les dijo Mark dando por hecho que así era.

Todos asintieron.

Erik contestó.

\- Nos pidió que fuéramos a Londrés a intentar algo por nuestra cuenta… pero teníamos que intentar cazar a Stanley y a los híbridos de aquí…..

\- .. y recuperar a Rebecca…. .- añadió Stuart-. Pero ahora todo eso es inviable... ya no podemos hacerlo… se han ido… y aunque sabemos dónde…no podemos ir, sin que nos detecten… y intentar coger un mercante como hizo Cat lleva su tiempo.

Vincent le contó a Mark lo que había pasado.

\- No pudimos ni acercarnos al avión… Nos estaban esperando…

Mark suspiró preocupado.

\- Tenemos muchos frentes abiertos… ademas de lo vuestro, alguien filtra información al Consorcio, por eso no se fía el director de emprender más acciones… Scotland Yard ha cerrado todo lo referente a Covington House… y ahora esto… No tenéis más remedio que ir….

Erik miró hacia el techo de piedra de la sala.

\- Si… ¿pero cómo?…

Justo en ese momento Jt entró en la sala con Tess del brazo, sonriendo.

\- Creo que yo puedo arreglar eso… pero con algunas condiciones…

* * *

A los 20 pm Erik, Stuart, Vincent, Jt y Tess, estaban montados en un avión privado propiedad de Ángela Baker camino de Londres.

Jt y Tess después de terminar con el problema que Gabe habia supuesto, y habiendo acordado con Ángela, que todas las decisiones sobre las investigaciones sobre los bersekers, se dejarían para después de acabar con el Consorcio, si eso llegaba a ocurrir, habían pedido ir a Londrés con ellos.

Al saber que Ángela les podía prestar su avión privado, todo se movió muy deprisa.

En poco más de una hora, decidieron que Evan se quedaría para controlar que nadie se acercaba a los túneles, y ayudar a Hugh y Samuel a detectar híbridos, luego llamarían al director Reagan y a Mark. Todos tendrían que colaborar… pero lo primero era saber cómo se filtraba la información y de eso dijo Mark, que él se ocuparía.

Además ahora que sabían que Lynn estaba embarazada, era importante que Evan pudiera hacerle las pruebas pertinentes…. Aunque iba a ser complicado acercarse el Baker lo tendrían que intentar… los hombres de los túneles se encargarían de ello. Le dolió mucho no ir con ellos, porque quería ayudar a Cat en todo lo que pudiese con el parto… porque tenían muy claro que el parto seria en Escocia, pero Jt y Tess dijeron que ellos irían enseguida a Skye para estar con ella, y entre ellos y Heather, más la colaboración de los médicos de allí, no habría problemas… o eso esperaban.

Vincent hubiera dado media vida, por ir con ellos… pero su misión primera era acabar con el Consorcio cuando antes…no tenían más tiempo… De ello dependía la vida de su mujer y de sus hijos… y la suya propia…

Llegaron al aeropuerto poco antes de la 7:30 de la tarde.

Ángela les esperaba apoyada en su coche, enfundada en un abrigo largo negro.

Vincent fue hacia ella para darle las gracias, pero ella se le adelantó y lo abrazó.

\- No dejes que te maten…. Tienes un mujer maravillosa y vas a ser padre… sería una gran pérdida….- le dijo.

Él también la abrazó.

\- Gracias por todo Ángela…. Por todo.

Ella con un nudo en la garganta lo soltó y lo vio subir a su avión, junto con los demás.

Permaneció allí, quieta, todo el tiempo en que al avión tardó en despegar, hasta que al final lo hizo, con rumbo Londrés. Cuando lo perdió de vista en el horizonte, entró dentro del coche y le dijo a su chofer que la llevase al hotel… necesitaba un baño caliente, una taza de té de especias, con un chorrada de whisky…. y una caja de pañuelos.

* * *

Faltaba todavía dos horas para llegar a su destino, cuando Vincent se quedó dormido, esperando estar con su mujer, pero se despertó, a los pocos minutos, con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho.

Al bajar del avión, a las 7:30 a.m., hora local, sus prioridades habian cambiado.

* * *

\- Respira profundamente ahora.….- le dijo Heather dejando de coger sus manos-. .. estás en tu semana 35… normalmente los partos de embarazadas no deben de pasar de la 37… pero tus niños pesan ya lo que tienen que pesar... y ya están colocados. En cualquier momento tenemos que correr al hospital.

Cat resopló molesta.

-Heather, estoy harta de tanto respirar… y contener la respiración… ponerme de costado y todo eso…..- se incorporó y se sentó como buenamente pudo en el suelo de su cuarto-. Estoy casi segura que cuando llegue el momento se me olvidara todo... además ¿no existe una cosa llamada epidural?

Dana se sentó en la cama sonriendo. Acababa de apagar la cámara del móvil. Cat se habia empeñado en que grabaran todo lo que tuviera relación con el embarazo para que Vincent pudiera verlo a posteriori, si tenían ocasión.

\- A veces no da tiempo a ponerla… y de todas las maneras, tendrás que empujar igual… lo sientas o no..

Cat cerró los ojos.

\- Os juro que tengo unas ganas locas de que salgan… ya no puedo apenas moverme y estoy en el baño haciendo pis la mayor parte del dia…- les indicó que la ayudaran a levantarse-. Hablando del tema…

La cogieron cada una de una mano y la levantaron del suelo.

Corriendo, salió hacia el baño.

Mientras estaba ahí le dijo a su hermana.

\- Esta madrugada he tenido muchas molestias en la espalda…. Era como si me dieses patadas en las lumbares… ¿Crees que puede tener importancia?

Heather miró a Dana con cara de no saber.

\- No lo sé… supongo que tendrán que estirarse de vez en cuando…. Están en un lugar muy pequeño y cada vez son mas grandes…

Cat siguió hablando desde el baño.

\- Hoy por la tarde iré otra vez a la biblioteca para buscar cosas sobre bebes... especiales.- dijo no sabiendo muy bien como llamarlos-. Angus me ha dicho que seguro que hay alguna información sobre partos… pero me dice que no tenga miedo… son bebes normales como todos los demás bebes cuando nacen... .-se encogió de hombros-. Comen y duermen-…nada más….

Heather se sentó en la cama.

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero no te subas a sillas ni te muevas más lo normal…y nada de paseos largos por el campo… Hace demasiado frio…

Cat salió del baño subiéndose los pantalones de algodón que utilizaba para hacer ejercicio.

\- ¡Que ganas tengo de ponerme unos vaqueros! .. ¿De verdad esto… .- Señaló su enorme vientre-….vuelve otra vez a la normalidad?

Dana sonrió y asintió

-Claro que sí y además, has engordado solo lo estrictamente necesario… te quedaras estupenda y Vincent babeara al verte, igual que hace ahora.

Cat y Heather rieron ante lo que Dana acababa de decir.

-Si… seguro que si…- dijo Heather.

Cat suspiró y sonrió pensando en su marido y las noches que estaban pasando los dos juntos, cuando él podía dormir y los niños le dejaban entrar en sus conciencias.

Era maravilloso sentirlo tan adentro de ella… aunque fuese tan pocas veces y tan cortas… el pobre tendría que estar agotado… Pensó divertida que los dos se merecían unas buenas vacaciones.

Había estado buscando en la biblioteca de los Bersekers algo relacionado cpn la conexion que mantenian gracias a los niños... y había encontrado referencias, de una especia de memoria colectiva ancestral, que se transmitía genéticamente…. Por es, intuía ella, Vincent, podía sentir que volaba por los paisajes de la isla… los acantilados, el castillo….

Heather se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Voy a ver si puedo localizar a Evan y preguntarle por tus dolores en la espalda…..me da que eso es importante…

Dana fue detrás de ella.

\- Y yo voy buscar a tu padre…. Nos daremos una vuelta por el pueblo… Necesito salir aunque haya esta niebla que lo invade todo.

Cat asintió mirando por la ventana. Angus les había dicho que tendrían nieblas toda la semana y eso les dejaba pocas opciones, y a ella menos que nadie…. Nada de corretear por el campo con esta humedad.

Se despidió de ellas y empezó a cambiarse de ropa. Tenia por delante otro día de interesante lectura, y de esperar, esperanzada, a que en algún momento Vincent, se durmiese y volviese a estar dentro de ella.

* * *

Lynn lo encontró en la cocina hablando con Marie de las comidas que tendrían que preparar la semana que viene… tenían que organizar la despensa que les quedaba antes de pedir a sus amigos más alimentos. Casi todo lo que tenían era donaciones, no podían abusar, pero el invierno habia sido duro y las reservas habían mermado considerablemente.

Nada más verla aparecer, Marie se apartó discretamente y dijo que tenía que comprobar unas cosas en el almacén.

Vincent se quedó mirando cómo se iba, sin decir nada.

Lynn se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo.

\- Sé que debería habértelo dicho antes….pero me sentía demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo…

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones.- le dijo él pero no la miró.

\- No quiero hacerte daño, Vincent… pero no puedo evitar sentir también algo por él… no lo puedo evitar… y este niño…

Vincent se giró y esta vez sí la miró

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones.- le volvio a repetir y Lynn vio ternura en sus ojos. Algo que ella no esperaba-. … Sé cómo son las cosas… no me gustan, pero las entiendo…

Ella no dijo nada…no sabía que decir ante su comprensión. Se limitó a suspirar.

Vincent la abrazó y la besó en el pelo.

\- Nadie pensará mal de ti porque lo que ha pasado, todos lo entendemos… y te juro que estarás bien…. tú y tu hijo estaréis bien con nosotros… yo me encargaré personalmente de ello…

La abrazó con más fuerza y ella hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose segura y feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Después de la cena, Cat fue al cuarto de Heather a buscar una tirita, para el corte que se había hecho, con el papel de uno de los libros que había estado ojeando esa tarde, en el dedo. Le escocía y sabía que su hermana había traído un completo botiquín.

Llamó primero a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Debería estar todavía con Dana en el salón. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró en la habitación y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. No lo vio a primera vista.

Se acercó despacio hacia el armario. Lo abrió y enseguida lo vio un uno de los laterales. Lo cogió y lo apoyó en la cama. Nada más abrirlo, vio un bote de agua oxigenada y justo debajo vendas, tiritas y esparadrapo.

Sacó el bote, una de las tiritas y el espadrapo, se sentó en la cama y se curó. Cuando termino de echarse un poco de agua oxigenada se cubrió la herida con la tirita y ésta con espadrapo para que no se moviese.

Mientras apretaba bien el esparadrapo, levantó la cabeza hacia arriba frunciendo en el ceño del dolor y al hacerlo vio en la parte alta del armario, un libro de color negro que estaba colocado en el borde del mueble.

Cuando acabó de curarse se levantó de la cama y lo fue a coger. No entendía que podía hacer un libro allí arriba. No creía que pudiera ser de Heather, ¿tal vez de algún otro invitado el castillo? No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

Se estiró ligeramente y poniéndose de puntillas, y gracias a que la puerta del armario estaba abierta y pudo colocar su inmensa tripa, lo cogió.

Era un cuaderno negro de unos 20 x 15 cm... ¿Un diario? ...¿Un cuaderno de viaje como los que hacia Rebecca?

Lo abrió, sonriendo y nada más ver el nombre que había en la primera página la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro.

"Análisis genético del paciente Vincent Keller... Datos analizados en el primer examen… referencia: enzimas…. "

Sintió que se mareaba. Echó a andar hacia atrás y acabó sentada en la cama con el corazón y la respiración desbocados.

"¿Qué demonios era eso? "... era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Empezó a pasar hojas deprisa. Frases y más frases y el nombre de su marido en todas las paginas… De repente, llegó a una de ellas donde pudo leer…. "Compuestos con los que experimentar para conseguir una cura…. Material genético de los padres del sujeto, Vincent Keller….

Entonces Cat se dio perfecta cuenta de que era lo que tenía entre las manos…

¡Era el libro de notas de Paul Markus! ¡El libro que utilizaba para encontrar la cura de Vincent!

Levantó la cabeza desesperada y miró el lugar donde lo había encontrado.

¡ ¿Cómo había llegado allí?! ¡¿Cómo había llegado al cuarto de su hermana?!

Con un horrible presentimiento se levantó de la cama de golpe y con el libro en la mano, salió corriendo de la habitación, bajando por las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo...

* * *

Llegó al salón, donde los demás hablaban sobre lo que debía de estar pasando en NY, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos nada más verla aparecer por la puerta.

Ella no se paró al verlos simplemente fue hacia la mesa ovalada y dejó caer el libro en ella.

A pesar de que casi no podía respirar por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer, los gritos salieron de su boca incontrolados.

\- ¿¡QUE HACIA ESTO EN TU CUARTO, HEATHER!? ¡SON LAS NOTAS DE PAUL MARKUS!

Se apoyó en una de las sillas porque estaba segura de que se iba a desmayar.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos miraron el libro y la miraron a ella.

\- ¡QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTEIS, YA!

Bob se acercó a ella y la fue a coger del brazo. Por encima de la sorpresa que significaba el hecho de que hubiera encontrado el libro, estaban preocupados por ella,. Cualquier emoción podía tener consecuencias.

\- Cat siéntate por favor….-le pidió él.

Ella vio como Dana y su hermana, se miraban con cara de circunstancias. Apartó a su padre.

-¡NO, no me pienso sentar! ¡No hasta que me digáis lo que está pasando aquí!…..- les dijo con firmeza.

Dana miró a Bob y éste asintió. Heather negó con la cabeza.

\- No… no… es muy peligroso…

Bob se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¡Heather! No podemos hacer nada…-miró a su hija-. La conocemos muy bien, no se moverá de aquí hasta que se lo contemos….

Cat asintió, mirando a su padre con tristeza.

\- Pensaba que habíamos terminado con los secretos, papá….

Se sentó en la silla y se tapó la cara con las manos. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando notó un sutil pinchazo en su vientre.

\- Decídmelo de una vez…. por favor… si no me lo habéis contado antes, no puede ser bueno…..- dijo sin quitarse las manos de la cara.

Dana se sentó a su lado y le cogió una de las manos. Cat se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Bob se dirigió a una de las ventanas dándoles la espalda. La niebla rodeaba el castillo. No quería ver la cara de su hija cuando supiera que nadie, ni Vincent, le habían contado la verdad... y cuando supiera lo que Stuart había sido capaz de hacer.

\- No sé cómo decirte esto... deberíamos dejarlo para después del parto Cat... no ganamos nada con ponerte más nerviosa...- le apretó la mano con fuerza y sonrió, viendo que ella negaba con la cabeza.- ... piensa solo que ahora tenemos una oportunidad, al tener las notas del buen doctor, para que Jt y Evan puedan encontrar una cura para Vincent... Cat, piensa en eso... los detalles son lo de menos...

Cat la miró fijamente.

\- Puede que este embarazada, pero estoy cansada de todo esto… me estáis ocultando algo muy importante y me estoy imaginando que no me va a gustar….- se tocó el vientre otra vez. Volvió a sentir otro pinchazo "No debería haber bajado las escaleras tan deprisa", pensó por un momento mientras se masajeaba los riñones despacio-… No voy a dejar de pensar en ello…. no podéis evitar que la fea sensación que tengo se mantenga y eso no creo que sea bueno para los niños….- les dijo todo lo serena que pudo-. Por favor, decirme la verdad de cómo ha llegado esto..- señaló el libro de notas-. … a tu cuarto-. Miró a Heather-. Cuando Markus murió no se encontró nada allí… Tenéis que entender que necesito una explicación…., .-miró a su padre suplicando-… por favor, papá me lo prometiste…no más secretos…

Bob se dio la vuelta lentamente. Heather se sentó en el sofá, que estaba al lado de la chimenea y se tapó la cara con las manos…. Sabía que no iba a acabar bien… conocía muy bien a su hermana… y ahora estaba todavía más alterada que normalmente, por mucho que pareciera estar relajada….

\- El libro nos lo dio Angus…- le empezó a contar a su hija.

\- ¿Angus? No entiendo…. .-dijo Cat moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Bob se pasó la lengua por los labios y se sentó al otro lado de Cat.

\- Tienes que saber que las cosas son siempre más complicadas de lo que parecen…y sé que él hizo lo que hizo porque siente algo muy especial por tu marido…

\- ¿Quien?... ¿Angus?... ¡Papá no entiendo nada!….- le volvió a interrumpir ella perdiendo la paciencia…-.. Apenas le cono….

No terminó la frase. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaban hablando de Angus.

Se incorporó ligeramente en la silla.

\- No habláis de Angus… ¿verdad?... habláis de Stuart….

Los dos asintieron.

Heather se levantó del sofá y se fue acercando a ellos poco a poco. Cat parecía calmada, pero tenía la respiración muy agitada. Demasiado agitada.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho Stuart?.- les preguntó.

\- Evitar que Vincent dejara de ser lo que es…..- le dijo Bob despacio, sin querer entrar en detalles.

Cat no dijo nada. En esas palabras había muchas cosas implícitas, cosas horribles… Sabia que no habian podido encontrar nada en el laboratorio. Todo se lo habia llevado… quien lo mató. Tragó saliva. Furtivas lágrimas empezaba a caer por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ese mal nacido fue capaz de matar….- tuvo que coger aire para seguir hablando-…. Fue capaz de matar a Paul, para evitar que Vincent tuviese una cura?

Dana agachó la cabeza agarrando con fuerza la mano de Cat. Bob lentamente asintió y Heather se puso al lado de su hermana….

Cat empezó a moverla cabeza de un lado a otro, primero despacio, luego cada vez más deprisa.

-Cat, sé que es difícil de asimilar.- le dijo Dana.

Ella no la oía.

\- … ¿desde cuándo lo sabe Vincent?

Dana miró Bob antes de contestar. Heather estaba al borde del infarto….

\- Desde el día que fueron al apartamento de Stanley…. Él se lo dijo…. Pero han decidido que eso puedo esperar… tenemos que ganar esta guerra antes…y ahora tenemos ese cuaderno…. ¡Puede ayudaros tanto!..- le dijo intentado que se quedase con lo bueno…

Cat solo oía lo que quería oír.

-…entonces él tampoco me lo quiso contar… me mintió…..- dejó de mirarlos y fijó la vista en un punto enfrente de ella-…. Pero como pudo ser capaz de matarlo….¡COMO PUDO SER CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO ASI! ¡ Y DE HACERLE ALGO ASÍ A VINCENT! ¡COMO PUDO HACERNOS ALGO ASI! ¡ NOS HA CONDENADO A NOSOTROS Y A NUESTROS HIJOS!.- gritó golpeando la mesa-. He intentado ser paciente… tener la mente abierta….- se levantó a duras penas de la silla. Heather fue a ayudarla pero ella la apartó de un empujón-. … pero no puedo…- se tocó el pecho-. …Necesito respirar… necesito aire… y necesito salir de aquí, no soporto estar en su casa…. No puedo…

Bob intentó agarrarla.

\- Cat, siéntate en el sofá.. Dana te hará un té… ¡por favor quédate!…

Ella se apartó, otro pinchazo le atravesó las lumbares, pero ella apenas lo sintió.

\- ¡NO! Necesito estar sola… tengo mucho en que pensar…. Dejadme tranquila, por favor…. ¡Ahora no quiero estar con nadie!

Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando salió del pequeño salón, echó a correr por el pasillo, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta calle, y sin coger su abrigo, salió afuera.

Los pocos segundos que tardaron Dana, Bob y Heather en reaccionar fueron fatales, porque para cuando salieron del castillo a buscarla, la niebla ya se la había tragado.

 **Continuará… preparaos para lo siguiente... pronto un capitulo muy, muy especial... Muchas gracias Beasties por vuestra infinita paciencia... Mil besos para todas...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

 **Noche del 27 de Marzo de 2015**

La oscuridad la rodeaba, salpicada por pequeños puntos de luz difusa, que provenían de las luces del puente de piedra, y de la carretera que bajaba al pueblo.

Solo se oía en el silencio de la incipiente noche de la isla, sus pisadas rápidas y fuertes, al golpear contra las piedras, y su respiración entrecortada, mientras corría intentando alejarse del castillo.

Lo único en que podía pensar era en huir de allí…. Si corría lo suficientemente rápido tal vez podía llegar a coger el ferry que la llevaría lejos de todo eso… No podía soportar la idea de que Stuart había asesinado a un hombre, solo por hacer de Vincent, algo que él nunca quiso ser… y por esa misma razón condenar a sus hijos a un futuro como el que se les presentaba…. ¡Como podía haber hecho algo así!... ¡Y como Vincent no le había dicho nada!

Mientras seguía corriendo y llegaba a la carretera, el sueño que tuvo, la primera noche que fue consciente de que Vincent salía de caza, se volvió a representar en su mente… Él vestido con un kilt, en un sala de piedra, era aceptado por el clan… y Stuart de lo llevaba, mientras él no hacía nada por evitarlo… y mientras su padre y Mark, se la llevaban a ella de allí…. Vincent se iría con ellos y se llevaría a sus hijos, porque él, les pertenecía y ella no formaba parte de esa unión.

El verlo todo tan nítido en su mente le hizo parar. Se llevó las manos a la cara… desesperada.

\- No, él jamás que haría eso… él nunca me dejaría por ellos..- se dijo a si misma, intentando calmarse y volver a respirar con normalidad-… Él no me dejaría… yo soy lo mas importante en su vida… y… los niños…. .- cogió aire con fuerza.

Apenas podía ver mas de 2 metros delante de ella, y solo si tenía, como era el caso, una de las farolas de la carretera cerca de ella.

Se dobló sobre si misma para intentar parar el dolor de su costado, y siguió intentado controlar su respiración…. El vaho salía de su boca cada vez que expulsaba el aire, pero ella no era consciente de ello… No era consciente de que posiblemente estarían a unos 5 grados bajo cero y que ella solo llevaba un grueso jersey de lana…

De repente, oyó un ruido…. Motores de coches que se acercaban desde el pueblo…,. Lo mas normal era que fuera Angus… ¡NO! ¡NO PODIA DEJAR QUE LA COGIERAN!

Miró hacia todos los lados y lo único que se le ocurrió, fue salir de la carretera y coger un pequeño camino que ascendía por la montaña… No podía ver nada, pero tampoco la verían a ella…

Antes de que los coches cogieran la curva, saltó al camino, y empezó a subir tropezando con las piedras.

Cuando apenas había recorrido unos metros, dos todoterrenos pasaron a toda velocidad hacia el castillo. Apenas los pudo distinguir, pero juraría que uno de ellos era el de Angus. Había hecho bien en esconderse.

Se quedó parada unos segundos esperando a que el ruido de los motores se alejase y luego, empezó a andar otra vez… Volvería a coger el camino, más tarde, guiándose por las farolas que lo marcaban

En ese momento, las voces de Dana y su padre llegaron hasta ella… Echó a correr, cuesta arriba, hacia el lado contrario de dónde venían… dejando las luces a su izquierda…

Siguió corriendo hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron más… Ya no veía las luces, ni oía las voces… Intuyendo que la carretera estaba a su izquierda empezó a descender, pero de repente un dolor tremendo le atravesó la espalda, e hizo que su vientre se endureciese…

Se dobló sobre sí misma, agarrándose las lumbares…. Cogió aire con fuerza y cerró los ojos….

No duró mucho… pero enseguida fue consciente de que todos los pinchazos que había estado sintiendo… tenían una causa… Eran contracciones inminentes.

Y también fue consciente de que la niebla era cada vez más densa…. la oscuridad total, y de que estaba muerta de frio…

Siguió de frente, buscando llegar a la carretera, necesitaba ayuda… pero en vez de bajar, empezó a subir… se dio la vuelta buscando una referencia pero no pudo encontrar nada que le diera una pista de donde estaba…. No había norte ni sur, ni este ni oeste...ni ninguna voz que la orientase.

Muerta de miedo siguió subiendo. Por un momento pensó que tal vez, seria mejor quedarse ahí, esperando que fueses a buscarla… pero si no se movia…. se iba morir de frio…..y sus hijos también…. Empezó a gritar:

\- ¡Bob! ¡Dana! ¡Estoy aquí!

Esperó… pero nadie contestó. Siguió andando, abrazándose con fuerza… La niebla empezaba a mojarla y notó como su pelo se le pegaba a la cara...

Se paró e intentó orientarse. Tenía que volver por donde acababa de venir.

Respiró hondo intentando aclarar su mente y pensar con lógica.

Decidió coger el camino de la derecha; si lo que tenía enfrente era una subida, ella había dejado la cuesta abajo que llevaba a la carretera a su izquierda, si todo eso era correcto, ahora debía de quedar a su derecha.

Empezó a andar resuelta, sin dejar abrazarse. El frio se metía en sus huesos y la hacía temblar.

Aguzó el oído esperando oír a alguien gritando su nombre, pero no oyó nada.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Dana! ¡ Heather! ¡No puedo ver nada! ¡Necesito ayuda… por favor!.- gritó ella, parándose un momento.

Iba a volver a andar cuando otro dolor intenso se lo impidió. Se agarró con fuerza su vientre. Empezó a respirar, como tantas veces habia ensayado con su hermana y con Dana. Cerró los ojos y notó como el dolor crecia, crecia, hasta llegar a un punto difícil de soportar y luego empezaba a desaparecer, poco a poco.

¿Cuánto habia pasado desde la ultima vez que lo habia sentido? Fue lo primero que pensó... No lo sabia que exactitud, pero calculó que no habían sido mas de 10 minutos.

Cuando el dolor cesó, empezó a andar de nuevo. Los temblores se intensificaron y oía como sus dientes golpeaban unos contra otros…

De repente, a lo lejos vio una luz muy tenue…. Tenía que ser la luz del puente o tal vez alguna de la carretera…. Fue hacia ella desesperada, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a ascender… y empezó a oír a lo lejos un ruido que iba y venía en intensidad y que llegaba desde su izquierda.

No sabía que era ese ruido, pero tenía que llegar a esas luces. Solo podía ser el castillo. Tal vez había dado la vuelta y se estaba acercando desde detrás.

Siguió andando, llamando a su padre, cada pocos segundos… el ruido de su izquierda se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte… y de repente, supo lo que era… ¡El mar!…. ¡Dios Santo! ¡Se estaba acercando al acantilado!….. Con lo cual la luz que veía, era parte del camino que llevaba al cementerio….¡Estaba yendo en dirección contraria!

Se quedó parada no sabiendo que hacer. No podía ver claramente el suelo, y no sabía si estaba en el camino o fuera de él… El ruido del mar chocando contra las rocas era terriblemente intenso y el olor también…. No podía arriesgarse a dar un paso en falso y caer….

Empezó a llorar sin ni tan siquiera darse cuenta….. Se sentía sola y desesperada, en un lugar extraño, con gente extraña, en la que no podía confiar…. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente un par de veces…. No podía rendirse, sus hijos… los hijos de Vincent, estaban a punto de llegar a este mundo.… Ella no se rendía… daría la vuelta, yendo hacia su izquierda e intentaría llegar al castillo… seguro que en el algún momento alguien la oía… no podían estar muy lejos de ella. Puso su espalda todo lo recta que pudo y se obligó a no temblar….

Y entonces…. algo se rompió dentro de ella… y un líquido caliente mojó sus pantalones…

Se agachó asustada… ¡NO, NO PODIA SER! ¡AHORA NO!- Pensó... olvidando toda la determinación que había sentido…. Acababa de romper aguas…

No pudo evitar volver a gritar…

\- ¡SOCORRO! ¡NECESITO AYUDA! ¡PAPA!

Levantó la cabeza y entonces creyó ver una sombra en la niebla…. Algo se movía en la oscuridad.

\- ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡AQUÍ!

Iba a seguir gritando, pero empezó a pensar que podía ser Angus y que venía hacía, para llevársela y quitarle a sus hijos en el momento en que nacieran…. Sin darse cuenta echó a andar hacia atrás….sin saber que el borde del acantilado estaba a escasos metros de ella.

La sombra se fue definiendo cada vez más…. y ella siguió andando hacia atrás…

\- ¡CATHERINE! NO TE MUEVAS!

Ella se quedó paralizada… no era la voz de Angus... Era la voz de….

\- ¡ VINCENT!

La niebla se fue apartando de él y solo cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ella lo puedo ver con claridad.

\- No puede ser...-se dijo a si misma, pero ella sabía que sí... esa voz siempre la hacía estremecerse. - ¡VINCENT! .- repitió su nombre gritando, y hubiera seguido haciéndolo, pero él llegó hasta ella, rápidamente, y la abrazó… La abrazó tan fuerte que ella pensó que la iba a dejar sin respiración, pero le daba lo mismo…. Se besaron con todo el dolor de la ausencia y con toda la necesidad del reencuentro. Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de ambos llegando hasta sus labios….

Dejaron de besarse y ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su calor y su fuerza.

\- ¡Cat! Qué susto me has dado! El acantilado está justo detrás de ti. Si hubieras dado un paso más… .- le dijo su marido apartándola de allí. Cat al oírlo recordó que él podía ver en la oscuridad. Cuando estaban seguros en el camino, volvieron a besarse incapaces de estar separados... Se necesitaban tanto...

\- Estaba tan preocupado... cuando hemos aparcado y...- le empezó a decir él, sin dejar de abrazarla, pero ella no le dejó continuar... Tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

\- He roto aguas….. ¡Vincent, ya vienen!

Su marido se apartó de ella, le puso su chaquetón, y la cogió en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo…

\- Cariño... no podía dejar que se los llevasen….Stuart…. hizo… y tu no me lo dijiste….- le dijo intentando justificar su escapada.

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No hables de eso ahora… ¿tienes contracciones?

-Si… creo que si… pero no sé cada cuanto tiempo….

Como si su cuerpo la hubiese odio, en ese momento el dolor volvió a aparecer…se agarró con fuerza al cuello de Vincent, hasta que pasó…

\- De acuerdo empezáramos a contar desde ahora….

Entonces oyeron voces llamándolos y vieron luces que venían hacia ellos.

\- ¡Vincent! ¡Cat!

Jt y Tess aparecieron llevando una linterna cada.

Tess se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

\- ¿A esto le llaman primavera por estos sitios? .- le dijo bromeando señalando la espesa niebla, emocionada de ver a su amiga otra vez y ya a salvo en brazos de Vincent

Cat solo pudo gritar sus nombres.

\- ¡Tess! ¡Jt!¡Estáis aquí! .- no pudo dejar de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Esto no puede estar pasando… no puede ser… debo de haberme desmayado…

Vincent volvió a besarla con fuerza.

\- No… mi vida… estoy contigo… de verdad, estoy contigo...

\- ¿Pero cómo?. -preguntó ella asombrados.

Tess sonrió cogiendo la mano de su amiga.

\- Eso es una historia increíble…. Ya te la contaremos luego….

Detrás, de Jt y Tess, aparecieron Stuart y Erik

La expresión de Cat cambió rápidamente.

\- ¡Qué no se acerquen a mí!

Vincent intentó calmarla.

\- Tranquila no te harán nada ni a ti ni a los niños... .- la tristeza se reflejó en su rostro-. Bob me lo ha contado todo. Ya hablaremos de ello más tarde... Pero, ahora… .-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.- ... los necesitamos...

Stuart iba a decir algo, pero Vincent con un gesto le hizo callar.

\- Está de parto…. Conducirnos al hospital inmediatamente…

\- Pero, Vincent….- le dijo Cat, sin poder entenderlo.

\- Tranquila…. Jt, Heather y yo estaremos en el parto…. ¿verdad?

Erik asintió y dijo:

\- No podemos llevarla corriendo hasta allí, el frio la mataría… Está mojada y helada… Seguidme… Llevo mantas en el maletero del coche.

Y nada más terminar de decir eso, Erik y Vincent, llevando a Cat en brazos, desaparecieron…

Stuart indicó a Tess y Jt que lo siguiesen al coche, irían a buscar a los demás y acudirían al hospital del pueblo….

* * *

Nada más llegar al coche, Erik abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás. Vincent dejó a Cat, entró, y apoyó la cabeza de ella en sus piernas.

Erik sacó dos mantas y se las pasó a través de la ventanilla.

Vincent se las colocó encima. Cat seguía temblando.

El escoces entró en el coche y emprendieron el camino al hospital.

Cat cogió de la mano a su marido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes fiarte de ellos después de lo que ha hecho Stuart?

No podía entender que su marido estuviera con ellos.

Él apretó su mano a su pecho, y de paso le tomo el pulso. Era rápido… muy rápido.

Le acarició la cara con la otra mano.

\- No te preocupes de eso ahora…. Sé lo que hizo Stuart… pero, tenemos otras prioridades… ahora mismo, que nazcan nuestros hijos…

\- ...pero Vincent… no quiero estar en sus manos….- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.-¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así? Confiábamos en él... ¿Cómo pudo traicionarnos de esta manera?

El la besó en la frente.

\- Me ha repetido un millón de veces... que...- no podía evitar sentir vergüenza y algo de culpabilidad, al decirlo-. ... lo hizo por mi...porque no quería que dejara de ser lo era...pero al hacerlo...

Cat, enfadada, terminó la frase.

-….condenó a nuestros hijos a lo que son...

Vincent entendía su enfado, pero no era el momento de ponerla más tensa, más bien, todo lo contrario.

\- Sí, es cierto, pero esos niños ya han hecho un pequeño milagro con nosotros... y sean lo que sean, los querremos igual...-le dijo acariciándole la mejilla y dándole un beso -... y deja de preocuparte... ahora mismo ellos ya saben cuál es su sitio.

Vincent levantó la cabeza y vio como Erik miraba por el retrovisor del coche un segundo.

Todo estaba hablado.

Lo ha habían hecho y discutido, sin descanso, desde que Vincent se despertó de su pequeño sueño, hasta que al llegar al castillo, donde encontraron a Bob, en medio de la niebla, buscando a Cat desesperado….

Sin apenas resuello, les contó lo que había pasado y que Cat se había lanzado a la calle, sin abrigo y tremendamente alterada….

Prácticamente no se veía nada pero, Vincent podía ver en esa densa oscuridad, y podía sentir su corazón…. Él podía encontrarla y se lanzó sin más en su busca…. Angus sacó del maletero de su coche dos linternas, y sin dar tiempo a que dijese nada, Tess y Jt las cogieron y salieron corriendo detrás de Vincent… Erik y Stuart fueron detrás de ellos, ordenándoles a los demás que se metieran en el castillo y que esperasen noticias.

Ahora, al decirle eso a Cat, Erik solo asintió… y condujo. La única forma de ganarse la confianza de todos, era hacer exactamente lo que Vincent les había dicho.

El berseker miró otra vez por el espejo retrovisor y vio llegar el todoterreno de Angus, y por la forma de conducir, no había duda que lo llevaba Stuart… Desde que habían cogido los coches que los Reynolds y Murray les habían preparado en el aeropuerto, Stuart había conducido como si el mismo diablo les estuviera persiguiendo… y él también…

Al despertar, Vincent les había explicado, olvidando sus diferencias con los bersekers por un momento, lo que había estado experimentado desde la noche en que su pierna se curaba, tuvo mucha fiebre y sus sueños lo llevaron a Cat. Esa especial conexión que le unía a sus hijos y que le permitía estar con Cat… estar dentro de ella, poder sentir lo que ella sentía y poder comunicarse con ella mientras estaba dormido.

Jt y Tess simplemente se quedaron sin palabras, pero tanto Erik como Stuart asintieron.

\- Es algo que puede ocurrir… no siempre ha pasado… pero hay casos…. Los niños están muy unidos a ti… y muy unidos a ella… posiblemente han sentido la ansiedad que le provocaba tu ausencia y te han buscado…. .- le dijo Stuart.

\- ¿Buscado?... ¿Tan lejos?

Erik intentó explicárselo.

\- No les importa la distancia… es como si vuestras conciencias, vuestras mentes estuvieran unidas….-sonrió-. Solo han tenido que dejarte entrar para que su madre fuese feliz… y tú también….

Vincent jamás hubiera creído algo así, si no lo hubiera experimentado por él mismo… si no hubiera sentido todo lo que había sentido en esas noches de sueño…

Stuart siguió hablando.

\- Según tenemos documentado… puedes llegar a ver lugares reales… a oler… a oír lo que otras personas le dicen a Cat… Es una especie de unión con la memoria colectiva nuestros antepasados.

Vincent asintió.

\- Todo eso lo que experimentado… he visto vuestro paisaje como si volase encima de el… y vuestro castillo… pero solo hasta llegó hasta ella. Luego estoy dentro de Cat…. Sintiéndonos juntos de una forma increíble…

\- ¿Y los niños? .- no pudo evitar preguntar Jt.

\- Están ahí,sin más… soñando….

Tess rió emocionada.

\- Es precioso todo eso…. Tiene que ser algo increíble sentirlo.- le dijo a Vincent.

Stuart respiró hondo, viendo como Vincent lo miraba.

\- Dilo….- le dijo al escoces-. Sé que te mueres por hacerlo.

Stuart negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo haré… pero sé que lo piensas y eso me vale…

Tess muy interesada en la conversión de los niños y esa conexión, y viendo que la tensión entre Stuart y Vincent se podía cortar con un cuchillo, siguió preguntando.

\- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que has sentido, ahora, que te ha alterado tanto?

Vincent se hundió un poco más en el asiento de piel del avión y buscó las palabras adecuadas, para describirlo.

\- Solo podía sentir un instinto primario que me obligaba a buscar un camino hacia fuera de un lugar cálido y estrecho…. Mi mente solo podía pensar en eso en buscar el camino… y en moverme para ello.

Erik se levantó.

\- Está de parto… .- dijo con contundencia.

Jt negó con la cabeza.

\- No… es imposible… nos habrían avisado..

Stuart habló entonces, levantando las manos para poner calma… Vincent se había quedado blanco…. Estaban muy lejos…

\- Digamos que se están preparando y te han avisado para que acudas a ella…Ellos nos podían saber que estabas tan lejos físicamente…. Solo te avisan…. Digamos que el parto está empezando…

Jt cogió su teléfono pero Erik se lo quitó.

\- No… si no han llamado es que ella no lo ha notado todavía… solo alguna molestia…. La pondrás más nerviosa…

Stuart asintió mirando su reloj.

\- Llegaremos a tiempo….- se levantó y fue hacia la parte de atrás del avión.-. Voy a hacer unas llamadas... tenemos que ir a Skye… antes de que empiece de verdad…

Durante el viaje en coche... Vincent y Stuart habían dejado claro cómo iba a ser todo… Stuart intentó convencerle de que las cosas no tenían que ser así…pero él no se dejó.

\- Si quieres que vuelva a confiar en ti… .- le dijo en un momento determinado-. esta la única forma que tienes de conseguirlo..

\- …pero Vincent.- le dijo el cogiendo una curva casi derrapando-. No es necesario… te lo he dicho muchas veces…

Él no contestó.

Stuart se mordió el labio.

\- De acuerdo, será como tú dices…

Con lo que no contaban es con que Cat se hubiera enterado de que Stuart había matado a Markus, y que se hubiera lanzado fuera del castillo, en esa noche de niebla y estando de parto, aunque ella no lo supiese… y que casi la ven… pero ella al ver las luces de los coches que subían por la carretera, se había desviado del camino… Vincent recordó más tarde, haber sentido algo, pero lo achacó a la proximidad del castillo donde debía de estar ella….

Ahora al tenerla en su regazo mientras le acariciaba la cara, agradecía a quien fuese haber llegado, a pesar de todo, a tiempo. No pudo evitar pensar que si Stanley no se hubiera llevado a Rebecca ellos no habrían llegado… aunque una parte de él, pensó por un instante, que tal vez sus hijos lo habrían esperado…. Cat había roto aguas cuando él ya la estaba buscando…

El destino tiene caminos extraños. Sonrió y acarició el vientre de su mujer, mientras volvió a besarla en la frente.

-…. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, mi vida… todo…..Estoy contigo….

Cat asintió justo en el momento en que la expresión de su cara cambiaba… Agarró con fuerza la mano de su marido y cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Otra! .- gritó apretando los dientes.

Vincent cogió su mano con más fuerza.

\- Respira, Cat… tienes que respirar cada vez que sientas una…

Erik miró por el espejo retrovisor con la pregunta reflejada en sus ojos.

\- Más o menos cada 8 minutos...- le contestó Vincent-. ¿Cuándo queda para llegar?

Erik volvió a poner los ojos en la neblinosa carretera y le contestó:

\- Poco… unos veinte minutos…

Cat soltó un poco la mano de Vincent. La contracción había pasado.

\- Intenta que sean menos.- le dijo él al berseker-. Me da que esto va a ir deprisa.

Cat dirigió la mirada a su marido.

\- No me puede creer que estés aquí… no puede ser cierto… .- dijo todavía soprendida, de tener a Vincent a su lado.

Vincent asintió, sonriendo.

\- Nos enteramos de que Stanley se iba de Nueva York, fuimos a por ellos pero no pudimos hacer nada….

\- Nos estaban esperando….- dijo Erik con rabia-. Fue imposible impedir que se fueran…

Cat enseguida preguntó:

\- ¿Rebecca?

Vincent asintió.

\- Si, se la ha llevado…

Cat cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza.

Vincent siguió contándole. Era una forma de que el trayecto hasta el hospital se le hiciese más corto.

\- Nos reunimos todos en los túneles, y gracias a una buena amiga, y a Jt y a Tess, que acababan de estar con ella, decidimos que la única opción era venir hasta aquí. Scotland Yard ha cerrado toda investigación sobre Convington House… Esos malnacidos engañaron a Murray y han hecho que le den unas vacaciones…

Cat lo miró asombrada, moviéndose ligeramente en el asiento, buscando una postura más cómoda, y tapándose más con las mantas de Erik. El estar mojada no ayudaba para que dejara de temblar.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo sabemos muy bien… pero creemos que se están adelantado a nuestros movimientos…. .- levantó la vista de su mujer y miró por las ventanillas del coche. Todo era negro-. Puede que haya informadores en la policía de NY y en Scotland Yard…

Cat asintió.

\- Ya lo han hecho otras veces… Acuérdate de su red de clientelismo… Llegaba y supongo que seguirá llegando desde los lugares más pequeños a los más altos… . –volvió a lo que le había dicho en un principio-. ¿Quién es esa persona que os ayudó? .- le preguntó aunque tenía una sospecha.

Vincent la miró, vio su expresión y sonrió.

\- Si, fue Ángela… Estuvo por la mañana con Jt y Tess despidiéndose de su padre… Lo han quemado ahí mismo…

La expresión de Cat cambio y asomó un poco de culpa.

\- Es cierto, no recordaba a su padre ..- susurró.

Vincent siguió hablando.

\- Jt nos dijo que ella se había ofrecido voluntaria para lo que hiciera falta…- suspiró-…. Y le pedimos su avión privado.

Cat sonrió con la poca ironía que le permita el momento.

\- …y pidiéndoselo tú, accedió encantada….

Vincent se agachó y la volvió a besar con fuerza, mientras le acariciaba la frente.

\- No es momento para ponerse celosa….

Cat abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- No estoy celosa… pero…. .- se quedó sin respirar un momento-. ¡Otra!

Volvió a agarrar la mano de su marido, mientras se incorporaba ligeramente, algo le decía, que iba a doler menos si estaba sentada…. Cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar.

\- 6 minutos.- dijo Erik sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

Vincent gritó:

\- ¡Acelera!

El berseker lo hizo.

El dolor la atravesaba por dentro y la hacía sentir que iba a partirse por la mitad. Por mucho que te lo expliquen hasta que no lo experimentas no sabes lo que es… pensó Cat en un momento de lucidez, antes de apretar todavía con más fuerza la mano de su marido.

\- Respira, Cat… respira… Llegaremos y te pondrán la epidural… y luego ya no dolerá…

Cat asintió.

\- No creo que dé tiempo a poner la epidural…..- dijo Erik mirando por el retrovisor con suficiencia.

Vincent lo miró como si pudiera matarlo ahí mismo.

\- ¡Conduce!…. .- le dijo, pero entre ellos se dijeron muchas más cosas. No era momento de asustarla más de lo que debía de estar. No iba a ser un parto iban a ser dos… Vincent no se podía quitar eso de la cabeza. Dos….

Cat volvió aflojar la presión en la mano de Vincent.

\- Ha pasado...- dijo despacio volviendo a respirar con normalidad-. Sigue contándome…. No has mencionado a Evan... ¿no ha podía venir?.- le preguntó extrañada.

Vincent puso cara de circunstancias.

-¿Qué pasa? le preguntó ella extrañada.

Su marido se dispuso a explicárselo.

\- Hacia falta que alguien se quedase para controlar que los híbridos no se acercasen a los túneles… y él puede hacerlo… además tiene que ayudar a tu hermano….

\- ¿A Mark?

Vincent se pasó la lengua por los labios.

\- Si…. la noche en que estuvimos en el apartamento de Stuart…. Los hombres de De Lucca fueran a por Emily, y Mark la salvo. Han estado escondidos desde entonces….

\- ¡Oh! .- Cat no podía creer que lo hubieran hecho. ¡Habían ido a por la familia de Vincent!…. Suspiró….estaba muy preocupada por su hermano-. ¿Están bien?

\- Si todos en los túneles…. Por eso es tan importante que Evan se quedase…

Erik lo volvió a mirar por el espejo.

Vincent lo miró a su vez y volvió a hablar a regañadientes.

\- ….y además Lynn…está embarazada de Ethan..

Cat dio un bote en el asiento y se quedó sentada del todo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Erik deja de meterte en mi cabeza!….¡no tenía que habérselo dicho! .- le gritó Vincent el berseker.

\- Ya lo sabe todo…. ¡Basta de secretos!… ella te lo agradecerá….- le dijo Erik.

Cat asintió, mirando a Vincent.

\- Tiene toda la razón… si me hubieras dicho lo de Markus…. .- dejó de hablar un instante. Las lágrimas de pena y de rabia casi se escapan de sus ojos-…. Yo….no estaría…..

Vincent la puso un dedo en la boca.

\- Vale, Cat…. Déjalo… ya hablaremos de ellos en otro momento..- .-bajó los ojos y cambio de tema-… Lynn está bien…. Evan se ocupará de ella…

Cat no pudo dejar de preguntarse una cosa.

\- Pero , ¿y si….Ethan se entera… acuérdate de lo que estas sintiendo….. ¿Quién dice que pase lo mismo con el?

\- Ethan no es como Vincent… no creo que le pase lo mismo…

\- Pero no lo sabéis… Toda esa gente puede estar peligro…. Teníais que haberla traído con vosotros….

Erik y Vincent se dieron cuenta de que, tal vez, Cat tenía razón… hubiera sido una buena solución para evitar problemas… pero, pensó Vincent, ¿se fiaban lo suficiente de ellos para hacerlo?

\- Vamos a dejar de hablar de todo esto hasta que…. .- cogió aire-. .. sea el momento… y por favor… ¡Stuart! ¡Sal también de mi cabeza!

Erik sonrió al volante del coche.

Cat lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Te está hablando?

Él asintió.

\- Si…. le dice a Erik que acelere más…. que no vamos a llegar a tiempo…

Cat cerró los ojos.

-… y también dice han llamado al hospital y nos están esperando con todo preparado….- le dijo a su mujer-.

Ella lo miró.

\- Pero tu estarás conmigo, en todo momento, ¿verdad?

\- No pienso separarme de ti ni un segundo….. Nunca jamás… .-la miró como si solo existiese ella en el mundo.

Cat le acarició la cara y lo abrazó con fuerza… pero al segundo…un grito escapó de su garganta..

\- ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! .- se agarró el vientre mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes.

Vincent la cogió de la cintura masajeando sus lumbares.

\- Si quédate así…. Estarás mejor sentada que tumbada….

Miró a Erik.

\- ¿Cuánto queda?... creo que eso han sido menos de 6 minutos…

-Nada, ¿veis esas luces?.- les indicó unas borrosas luces amarillas, que se empezaban a ver a través de la niebla. Eso es el hospital...

Cat respiró profundamente cuando notó que la contracción ya había pasado.

Se abrazó a Vincent y le preguntó al oído.

\- ¿No puedes sentirlos ahora?

\- No… estoy despierto...- le contesto sonriendo-. Si estuviese dormido...- acarició su enorme barriga, ya baja, por la inminencia del parto-. ...estaría sintiendo lo mismo que tú...- puso cara de circunstancias-. .. Tus contracciones y posiblemente, el sufrimiento relativo que supone para los niños salir de ahí...

Cat se apartó ligeramente y vio su en cara que no era algo por lo que desease pasar.

-No estaría nada mal... así sí que tendríamos una gran conexión..- le dijo en broma.

Vincent entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los de ella.

\- Ya la tenemos...

Ella asintió y juntaron sus frentes.

* * *

La luz que provenía de la entrada del hospital llegó hasta ellos como si se hiciese de día de repente. Se giraron para ver un edifico de proporciones mucho más pequeñas que los hospitales neoyorkinos, construido en piedra con las ventanas y las contraventanas de madera pintadas rojo inglés.

Erik dio la vuelta al edificio y vieron la entrada de urgencias. No había aparcado, cuando ya habían salido dos enfermeros, llevando una silla de ruedas y una manta.

Oyeron un par de frenazos detrás de ello, y para cuando Cat salía del coche ayudada, por Vincent y los enfermeros, ya estaban Tess, Heather, y Jt a su lado.

Los coches de Angus y de Stuart siguieron al de Erik, y aparcaron detrás de él.

Vincent apartó a los enfermeros y condujo él la silla que llevaba a su mujer.

\- Decidme donde tengo que ir….- les dijo.

Los dos miraron a Erik que acababa de llegar seguido de todos los demás y asintió.

Los enfermeros no perdieron más el tiempo y les indicaron que le siguieran.

Uno de ellos, muy joven, pelirrojo y con la cara salpicada de pecas, se dirigió a Erik, mientras andaba.

\- Hemos preparado una habitación individual, como pidió el Sr. (apellido de Stuart), por teléfono. El paritorio también, y el quirófano por lo que pudiera pasar.

Cat se volvió hacia Vincent al oír eso.

\- Tranquila… es algo normal… Muchos embarazos de gemelos acababan en cesárea…. Pero estoy seguro que no será tu caso…

Cat lo miró intrigada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Vincent se encogió de hombros.

\- Llámalo intuición…

Entraron al hospital, dejando, mostrador de información a su izquierda y una sala de espera con unos pocos pacientes a su derecha. Siguieron el pasillo de techos bajos, con paredes de color melocotón, lleno de dibujos infantiles en marcos de madera, hacia el ascensor que se veía enfrente.

\- La habitación es la 205, segunda planta.- les indicó el enfermero pelirrojo.

Entraron dentro los enfermeros, Vincent y Cat. Los demás fueron por las escaleras. Eran demasiados.

Llegaron a la planta y nada más salir al pasillo fueron hacia la izquierda, hasta llegar una puerta de cristal que abrieron y atravesaron.

En un mostrador que hacia la vez de control de enfermeras de la planta los recibió una mujer, de unos 50 años, algo entrada en carnes y abundante pelo canoso, con una sonrisa y una gran alegría en la mirada.

\- Ya está aquí la Srta. Catherine…- le dijo nada más verla.

Cat le sonrió a duras penas, antes de ponerse a gritar de nuevo.

Los demás llegaron detrás de ellos e hicieron acto de seguirles, pero la mujer los paró.

\- Ya sé vuestras condiciones… - le dijo a Erik poniéndole un mano en el pecho-. …pero solo serán esas… Los demás esperareis fuera…

Miró a Vincent que se había arrodillado al lado de Cat y le apretaba la mano mientras la ayudaba a respirar para poder aguantar la contracción.

\- ¿Cada cuando son ahora?

\- Rondando los 5 minutos….

Ella asintió.

Stuart se acercó a ellos.

\- Vincent, Cat, os presentó a vuestra matrona… ella es la Sra. Ellis… y tiene un genio de mil de demonios, pero es buenísima en lo suyo….

Ella le dio un codazo a Stuart.

\- No es para tanto….. podéis llamarme Margaret… aquí todos somos viejos amigos… Cuando tengas a tus hijos en brazos te contaré la historia…. ¡Y ahora todo el mundo que tenga que salir que salga! Os avisaremos en cuanto podáis entrar… hay una sala de espera al fondo del pasillo… y hay café en abudancia…

Vincent se levantó cuando vio que Cat habia pasado lo peor.

\- Tess, Jt y Heather quedaos conmigo…

Miró a su suegro y a Dana. Bob se limitó a asentir y se llevó a Dana de la mano después de que ambos le dieran un beso en la frente a Cat y un abrazó.

\- Estamos contigo…

Vincent cogió brazo antes de que saliese.

\- Vigila a estos por mí….

Bob sonrió.

\- Te han odio decir eso…- le dijo divertido-. Y no soy rival para ellos…

\- Lo sé…pero aun así quiero que sepan que no me fio de ellos…

\- Ya lo saben…. .- le agarró del hombre y se lo apretó-. Pero te juro que a pesar de lo que parezca a simple vista… no tienes que preocuparte… Ya hablaremos…

Cuando todos salieron al pasillo del ascensor, Margaret cerró la puerta y los dirigió hacia la habitación que habían preparado para Cat. Era grande y espaciosa, con un baño nada más entrar a la izquierda. Una cama grande, dos mesillas de madera, un sofá, un pequeño armario y otras dos butucas. Una televisión se veía agarrada al techo.

\- Preséntame a tus amigos….-le dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse de la silla y le daba un camisón de hospital…- ¡Oh! Estás empapada y muerta de frio…! .- le dijo ella, al verla y tocarla-. ¿Cuándo hace que has roto aguas?

Cat negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé con seguridad… tres cuarto de hora…. Tal vez… pero podía ser más…

Margaret asintió.

\- Bueno lo primero es que te cambies y te metas en la cama tengo… .- miró a Vincent-. Tenemos… que mirar por ahí abajo a ver cómo vas….

Cat pidió a Tess y a Heather que fueran al baño con ella.

\- Ella es mi mejor amiga y ella mi hermana..- le dijo a la matrona mientras ambas la acompañaban.

Mientras esperaban, se dirigió a Vincent.

\- Entiendo lo que Stuart me ha dicho…. pero ¿tienes experiencia en nacimientos? .- le preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

Vincent se aclaró la garganta.

\- No es el primero que asisto… pero reconozco que no tengo demasiado experiencia…pero las circunstancias…

Ella asintió y sin dejarle terminar…

\- Bien… yo lo hare, ¡no admito quejas! .- viendo que Vincent iba a decir algo-. … pero tu estarás conmigo en todo momento... Reconozco que no hay nada más hermoso que sacar a tus propios hijos del vientre de tu mujer…. ¿Y tu amigo? .-le dijo mirando a Jt inquisitivamente.

-Doctor Forbes… soy bioquímico... genetista… últimamente hago muchas cosas… he seguido el embarazo de Cat desde el principio... .- se presentó mientras le tendió la mano.

-…. Y es mi mejor amigo…. – completó Vincent.

Margaret asintió y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Otra mujer más joven entró en la habitación.

\- ¿Queréis que pongamos la epidural ya?

Margaret les presentó.

\- Ella es Carla, la anestesista… Ella te pondrá la epidural... si es necesario…

Se dirigió a ella.

\- Ahora la voy a ver… te llamare enseguida…

Carla asintió y salió de la habitación.

Justo entonces, Cat salió del baño. Tess la ayudó a tenderse en la cama, mientras Heather recogía la ropa en una bolsa y la metía en el armario. Luego la llevarían al castillo y la lavarían.

Cuando se tumbaban Cat recordó algo.

\- Por favor, hablar con papá y que alguien vaya a mi habitación… tengo una pequeña maleta preparada para esto….

Heather asintió

\- Voy al pasillo y le llamaré….

Cat se tumbó en la cama y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada… Se sentía muy cansada y eso no había hecho más que empezar.

Margaret le colocó una cinta rodeando el vientre para poder ver en el monitor las contracciones y los latidos del corazón de los bebes. Un sonido doble, fuerte, regular y rápido, llenó la habitación. Todos sonrieron…. Luego fue hacia el pie de la cama y retiró las sabanas.

\- Bien, Catherine….Vamos a ver cómo vas…

Le retiró con cuidado el camisón y Cat separó piernas.

Tess se acercó uno de los sillones y se colocó a su lado. Mientras que Jt se ponía al otro lado.

Margaret se puso unos guantes y le abrió las piernas un poco más.

Vincent enseguida vio que estaba dilatada, muy dilatada, y un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por el interior de sus piernas.

\- Cat vamos a ponerte una vía, por lo que pueda pasar… Forma parte del protocolo, no te preocupes…. –le dijo mientras le metía la mano por dentro. Cat se movió incomoda. Vincent observaba en todo momento lo que estaba pasando.

Margaret se quitó los guantes.

\- Estás de 8 centímetros... unas cuantas contracciones más y saldrán solos… Están perfectamente posicionados… ¿quieres la epidural?

Cat pensó en el dolor que sentía cada vez que le venía una contracción.

\- Si, por favor… .- le dijo conteniendo la respiración. Estaba empezando a tener miedo a la próxima.

Vincent la miró.

\- Puede que sea más largo…

\- Da igual… no te puedes imaginar lo que duele…

Su marido la miró sonriendo.

\- Lo sé….

Para corroborarlo vieron como Cat volvía a contraer su expresión y apretó con fuerza las manos de Jt y de Tess.

Jt no pudo evitar gritar.

\- ¡Epidural por favor o nos rompe la mano!

Cat se incorporó ligeramente.

Margaret la agarró de la espalda.

\- Levántate hasta que vengan, no te separes mucho de la cama para que el monitor pueda seguir haciendo su trabajo.…. Y tú, Vincent masajéale las lumbares…

Cat con dificultad lo hizo y se agarró a las sabanas mientras se doblaba. Vincent le hizo caso a la matrona.

Margaret salió de la habitación, mientras Cat pasaba la contracción, empezando a sudar. El frio que había sentido, perdida en la niebla y durante el viaje, había desaparecido por completo.

Heather entró entonces.

\- Angus ha ido al castillo a por todo…

Cat asintió.

-Cuando todo esto acabe tenemos qué hablar….- les dijo a los cuatro.

Tess bajó la vista.

Cat sonrió al verla.

\- Pero me alegro muchísimo de que estéis los cuatro conmigo…. .-se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-…. Os he echado tanto de menos.

Su amiga fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

\- Y yo a ti….- Tess cerró los ojos. De verdad que la había echado muchísimo de menos… pero ya estaba de vuelta… y sus miedos convertidos en cenizas.

\- …y entiendo que habéis vuelto a estar juntos….- les dijo sonriendo, mirándolos a los dos-. Era lo que tenía que pasar… aunque os empeñaseis en no verlo.

Jt y Tess se lanzaron una mirada cómplice… Estaban seguros de que Cat tenía razón, pero había mucho que ella no sabía.

Vincent siguió dándole masajes a su mujer mientras ella permanecía de pie, agarrada a la cama.

A los pocos segundos volvió a entrar Margaret, acompañada de la anestesista y de otra enfermera.

\- Túmbate otra vez Cat….

Nada más hacerlo volvió a gritar. Cat sintió como se desgarraba por dentro. Era la más dolorosa que había tenido, y estaba siendo casi seguida de la anterior.

Margaret le levantó rápidamente el camisón.

\- ¡Madre mía! Ya casi estas…. Eso son 10 centímetros y el cuello esta borrado por completo…. Cat voy a pedirte una cosa… Por mucho que duela no empujes hasta que lleguemos al paritorio… ¿de acuerdo? Parece que estos niños tienen prisa…

Ella gritó entre dientes.

\- ¡No se si voy a poder!…- todo dentro de ella le pedía que lo hiciese-…¡ Duele, mucho!

\- No hay epidural…- les dijo a los demás-. Nos vamos al paritorio. Carla… llama Clive, el neonatalogo y dile que vienen gemelos… que baje al paritorio 2 enseguida.

Carla salió enseguida de la habitación.

La matrona y al enfermera desanclaron la cama de la pared y empezaron a sacarla de la habitación.

La contracción seguía para cuando llegaron al paritorio. Vincent fue agarrando con fuerza la mano de su mujer. Mientras que Heather le recordaba que tenía que respirar, mientras Cat rompía a sudar, otra vez.

Al llegar la pasaron enseguida al sillón. Colocaron sus pies con cuidado en los estribos y Margaret se sentó en una banqueta entre las piernas de Cat. Vincent se quedó a su lado emocionado, esperado a sus hijos.

\- Cuando estén a punto de nacer… te sentaras tu…. .- le dijo Margaret y él asintió.

Le pusieron una bata a los tres, porque Jt, había desaparecido detrás de la anestesista. Había tenido una idea y necesitaba prepararlo.

Volvieron a conectarla a los monitores.

Heather y Tess una a cada lado de Cat la agarraron fuerte de las manos.

\- Ahora van a ir muy rápidas… en cuanto notes la contracción tienes que empujar con todas tus fuerzas…

Cat asintió.

Margaret limpió la zona, y metió la mano notando a los niños.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? .- le preguntó a Vincent.

El asintió encantado.

Le pusieron unos guantes y se sentó donde había estado Margaret. Metió la mano despacio dentro de Cat.

\- No te hago daño ¿verdad?…

Ella negó y sonrió mordiéndose los labios.

\- ¿Los puedes tocar? .-le preguntó.

Él asintió.

-Vale….-le dijo Margaret apartándolo un poco-. Cat viene otra… en cuanto notes el dolor empuja todo lo que puedas…

Cat lo sintió enseguida. Soltó a Tess y a Heather y se agarró a los estribos de la silla, empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Respira…. Respira… ¡Vuelve a empujar!… ¡Fuerte!…. ¡Más fuerte!…..

Cat contuvo la respiración y empujó todo lo que pudo. La contracción poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Margaret apoyó la mano en su vientre y apretó ligeramente.

\- Descansa un poco…. Creo que no voy a hacerte un pequeñísimo corte... me parece que no va a hacerte falta nada más… esto está perfecto.

Tess cogió una toalla que le dio la enfermera que estaba con ellos y le secó el sudor a Cat. Estaba exhausta.

\- Lo estás haciendo genial…

Heather dio la vuelta a la silla y se puso al lado del Vincent.

\- ¿Queda mucho?.- le preguntó a la matrona

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

\- No…. en la siguiente, ya veremos la cabeza del primero…

En ese momento la puerta del paritorio se abrió y Jt entró de golpe. La enfermera llegó rápidamente hasta él y le puso una bata, viendo como Margaret asentía para que se quédese. Llevaba una nevera en la mano.

\- ¿Llegó a tiempo?

Vincent lo miró extrañado.

\- Todavía no han nacido, si te refieres a eso… pero, ¿para qué quieres….?

Mientras estaba hablando lo supo.

\- ¿Los cordones umbilicales?.

Su amigo dejó la nevera en el suelo y se colocó al lado de Tess.

\- Es una oportunidad única, tenéis que entenderme. También quiero cogerles unas muestras a las niños cuando nazcan….pero será lo que vosotros digáis…

Cat lo miró agotada.

\- Primero tienen que salir… luego haz lo que quieras… pero no les hagas daño..

Jt le dio un beso en la frente y lo secó el sudor otra vez.

\- Ni se van a enterar….

Otra vez la puerta se abrió y un hombre joven, de recio pelo moreno y bien parecido, entró en el paritorio.

Sonrió y se presentó.

\- Soy Clive… Soy el neonatologo que se encargara de los bebes nada más nazcan…

Margaret miró Vincent y a Cat.

\- Es un chico encantador y sabe quién sois… no os preocupéis por nada.

Vincent asintió, pero se quedó mirando a Tess y a Jt.

\- No os separéis de él en ningún momento en cuanto coja a los bebes..

Los dos asintieron muy serios.

\- Así será,… me pegaré como una lapa… no te quepa duda…

Clive se mordió el labio superior sin decir nada. Ya venía avisado de que eso podía pasar.

Margaret miró de reojo el monitor de las contracciones. Los pulsos de los niños seguían siendo regulares.

\- ¡Cat! ¡Viene otra! ¡Agárrate fuerte y empuja!…

Ella la sintió llegar antes de que la matrona dijese nada. Se agarró con fuerza y se incorporó empujando todo lo que podía. Heather que había vuelto a su lado le decía que respirase, y luego empujase… pero no estaba ella para contar respiraciones… Solo quería que saliesen cuanto antes…

Notó como Margaret removía algo dentro de ella.

\- ¡Muy bien, Cat! ¡Empuja un poco más! .-le gritó-. ¡Ya se ve la cabeza!…

-¡ Si, Cat, empuja! .- le gritó su marido.

Una sonrisa enorme iluminó el rostro de Vincent.

La contracción pasó. Margaret se levantó de la banqueta y le dijo a Vincent que se sentase.

\- En la siguiente contracción saldrá….ya lo sabes

Vincent le dijo que esperase un momento y dio la vuelta al sillón para ir a ver a su mujer. Cat cansada y dolorida le miró. El agarró su cara con ambas manos y la besó con fuerza.

\- Eres magnifica y te quiero tanto que no sé cómo decírtelo…

Ella sonrió y le devolvió el beso, agarrándolo del cuello del jersey.

\- Yo también te quiero…pero, por favor sácalos de ahí….- y eso sonó como una orden.

El asintió y se sentó en la banqueta.

Margaret miró el monitor.

\- Cat un empujón más y ya estará… ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si… ya estará el primero…. .-dijo ella mirándolo con miedo.

Margaret se encogió de hombros.

\- No te preocupes… el siguiente sale más fácil… ya lo veras… e igual te deja un rato para descansar….

\- ¿Igual? .- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

Vincent contestó.

\- Puede ser que salgan casi seguidos, como que tarde una hora…

Cat negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Por favor, que salgan seguidos! .- pidió.

Tess y Jt rieron con ganas. Lo necesitaban. Estaban casi más nerviosos que los propios padres.

Oyeron un pitido entonces. Heather puso cara de circunstancias.

\- Lo siento…pensaba que lo había apagado…- dijo mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Miró de quien era el mensaje-. Es de Evan….le he mandado un mensaje diciéndole que ya venían…. y me pide que grabe el parto y se lo mande…

Cat y Vincent gritaron los dos al unísono.

\- ¡NO!

\- Por ahí sí que no paso….- dijo Cat, justo antes de que otra contracción llegase-. ¡OH!¡OH!

Margaret gritó también con ella.

\- SI…. ¡ESA ES CAT! ¡Vincent preparado!

Cat solo podía, mientras el intenso dolor la hacía gritar, oír como todos a su alrededor le decían que empujase.

Notó algo se escurría entre sus piernas y vio la cara de Vincent a la vez que oía a un bebe llorar y pudo ver cómo, por un instante, los ojos de Vincent se volvían amarillos….

Margaret dijo, mirando el reloj que debía de tener justo enfrente suya:

\- Hora del nacimiento: 22:50

Todo el dolor pasó de repente cuando vio la cara de su marido…. Una cara plena de felicidad.

Ella cerró los ojos unos segundos….y los abrió justo a tiempo de ver como Vincent se levantaba de la banqueta y dejaba a un cosita pequeña, sonrosada y pringosa en su tripa.

\- Es Vanessa…..- le dijo mientras la seguía sosteniendo. Cat le tocó un momento la carita-…. Y es perfecta….

-Vanessa Anne…..- dijo Cat acariciando la cara de su marido.

El cerró los ojos emocionado.

Margaret se volvió a sentar en la banqueta y cortó el cordón umbilical, mientras los padres y los demás…. contemplaban embelesados a la niña.

Jt se quitó las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos y con profesionalidad, se acercó a Margaret para que le diera el cordón. Ella lo hizo y él lo introdujo en una bolsa de muestras, y lo metió en la nevera que había traído, y que estaba llena de hielo.

Le había pedido ayuda a Stuart, cuando se le ocurrió que hablase con el director, en este caso directora del hospital, para que le dejase un laboratorio para poder extraer inmediatamente células madre de esos cordones…. Ellos sabían que nunca haría mal uso de ello…. y por supuesto, la directora no puso objeciones.

El neonatologo llegó hasta ellos.

\- Dejádmela un momento… le hago todas las pruebas, la limpio un poco y te la traigo…. Voy ahí mismo.- dijo señalando una mesa cubierta con una sábana azul.

Vincent se apartó, y dejó que la cogiese. Le hizo un gesto a Tess con la cabeza y fue, asintiendo, detrás de él.

Jt fue con ella, con otra bolsa de muestras, y cogió un pelo de la melenita morena con la que había nacido Vanessa, mientras ella no dejaba de llorar, o más bien gritar. Cerró la bolsa y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Vincent teniendo a Tess controlando a su hija. Se quedó con Cat. Le quitó el sudor de la cara, y la volvió a besar…

Ella le miró.

\- Todavía tenías dudas ¿verdad?

Él respiró hondo.

\- Los dos sabemos lo que son… Es normal que tuviese dudas….

\- Si… lo sabemos… nuestros hijos… y por lo que oigo, Vanessa… tiene buenos pulmones…

Los dos rieron mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba su hija.

Heather haciendo caso omiso a lo que Vincent y Cat le había dicho y lo estaba grabando todo con su móvil. Fue hacia la niña y grabó mientras le hacían las pruebas, enseguida tuvo que darse la vuelta, porque la matrona que estaba sacando la placenta del primer bebe empezó gritar.

\- ¡Cat viene el otro! .-dijo mirando el monitor.

Cat lo notó enseguida. No dio tiempo a Vincent de que se pusiera delante de ella. Le cogió de la mano mientras con la otra se agarraba a los estribos y se incorporaba haciendo fuerza en cuanto intentó respirar dos veces….

\- ¡EMPUJA! ¡EMPUJA!

Notó otra vez la mano de Margaret dentro de ella.

La contracción pasó, pero sin darle tiempo a descansar llegó otra más intensa. Cat pensó que se iba a ser incapaz de aguantar el dolor.

\- ¡CAT, muy bien EMPUJA! EMPUJA! ¡VINCENT, VEN AQUÍ!

Vincent soltó como pudo a Cat y Heather ocupo su puesto.

\- ¡EMPUJA CAT!.- le gritó su marido-. ¡YA…. YA SALE!

No le dio tiempo a decir más… Cat se dejó caer cuando oyó otro llanto y la misma sensación de que algo se escurría desde su interior, y otra vez la voz de Margaret diciendo:

\- Hora del nacimiento: 23:03

Vincent se levantó, y Cat pudo ver que sus ojos otra vez ojos cambiar de color. Dejó al bebe con cuidado, encima de ella y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. . Jt se volvió a llevar el cordón, en cuanto la experimentada matrona lo cortó.

\- Cat…. Te presentó a Michael…. .- Le dijo Vincent casi en un susurro... apenas podia hablar.

Cat lo vio igual que su hermana... tan pequeños…. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control por sus mejillas mientras Vincent… apoyaba su frente en la suya.

\- Ya está… campeona… lo has hecho genial….

En ese momento, la enfermera que había ayudado al neonatologo llegó y le dio a Vincent, un paquetito que contenía dentro a una niña con una pequeña camiseta, un pañal, una colcha blanca que la envolvía, y un gorrito en su cabecita. Se lo tendió a Vincent mientras, ella cogía al pequeño Michael y se lo llevaba.

Vincent levantó un segundo la vista de su hija, para ver a Tess y Jt abrazados llorando como dos magdalenas…. Cuando la enfermera llegó se separaron y se colocaron a ambos lados del neonatologo. Jt también cogió otro pelo de la cabeza de su ahijado… por estaba seguro de que lo iba a ser, y lo guardo en otra bolsa que volvió a meter en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Vincent volvió a bajar la vista a Vanessa… y antes de acercársela a Cat, vio una pulsera en su pequeña muñeca donde ponía su nombre… "Vanessa Anne Keller Chandler"… Suspiró con enfasis.

Margaret le hizo volver a la realidad.

\- Vincent, deja que la vea mientras preparan al pequeño Michael….- miró Vincent pensativa-. …¿algo más?

-Si….- se apresuró a decir-. Michael Thomas…

Heather se llevó las manos a la cara y siendo la única que todavía no había llorado. Se puso a hacerlo sin poder parar. Cat la llamó a su lado y la abrazó.

Margaret siguió hablando.

\- Lo dicho…. que los vea un poquito y luego podéis salir a que los conozcan los demás…. .- suspiró-. Si queréis…. claro.- Ella y Vincent se sustuvieron la mirada unos segundos, hasta él asintió, luego ella volvio a concentrarse en su trabajo -. Tenemos que coser un puntito de nada, aprovechando que te anestesie ligeramente la zona para cortar, y limpiar todo lo que queda dentro después de estas cosas…, que no es poco... Por cierto, te sacaremos sangre mañana para ver como más de hierro… .- Vincent la oyó y asintió. Ella lo miró-. Subiremos a Cat a planta en cuanto esté preparada…y así, de paso descansa un poco, mientras lo hacemos… Luego tendrá que ponérselos rápidamente al pecho… para que le suba la leche lo antes posible….-se dirigió a Clive-. ¿Cuánto han pesado?

\- 2,700 la niña y 2,500 el niño, no necesitan incubadora, están perfectos…Da laimpresion de que son bebes de mas de 35 semanas... casi diria que de 40 ... aunque en estos casos... cualquier cosa es posible... .- Les dijo sonriendo abiertamente.- Ah!si no sube la leche tendremos que darles biberones para que no pierdan peso… Margaret si me quereis para algo mas, estaré por urgencias... Hoy hay luna llena... no será nuestro unico parto...

Margaret asintió y lo vio salir del paritorio. Ella tambien se habia fijado en que habia luna llena.

Vincent le pasó Vanessa a Cat. Esta la cogió y la miró con Vincent pegado a ella.

\- ¿Has oido lo que acaba de decir? .-le preguntó cogiendo una de sus pequeñas manos.

Su marido asintió. Cat siguió hablando en voz baja.

\- Pues aun es peor... porque segun la ecografia ultima que me hizo Heather, en una consulta privada en el pueblo, donde nos llevaba Angus, yo estaba de 35 semanas...- se miraron algo preocupados.-... pero tu y yo sabemos cuando me quede embarazada y si te pones a contar no salen 35 semanas...

Vincent lo hizo mentalmente y se dio cuenta de que su mujer tenia razón.

\- Van con dos meses de adelanto...

Cat asintió. Era algo extraño, pero ¿qué no lo era?

\- De todos modos dejémoslo por ahora….- no podía quitar los ojos de su hija-. No creo que eso sea malo...y viendola, viendolos .- vio como la enfermera le daba Michael a Tess, para que lo llevase con sus padres-... todo merece la pena… y no los cambiaríamos… ¿verdad?

\- Verdad... .- le dijo él con sinceridad.

Se miraron a los ojos, asintiendo, y se besaron.

\- Todavía no me puedo creer que estás aquí conmigo… y con la caballería…- le dijo ella acariciando su cara y mirando a Tess, que llegaba en ese momento a su lado llevando a Michael en brazos.

Se lo dejó y Cat cogió, uno en cada brazo. Eran perfectos… con sus mofletes apretados, sus pequeños ojos ligeramente hinchados y sus manitas, una encima de la otra… Fijándose un poco… casi podía ver que se parecían a Vincent… y eso le encanto… Recordó por unos instantes los días que Vincent se apartó de ella…por miedo… y como ella estaba convencida de que las cosas iban a ir bien… ¡y qué demonios tenía toda la razón! pensó sonriendo. Todo había salido bien…y además… él con estaba con ella... y eso hacia ese momento, el más grande de toda su vida.

Margaret interrumpió su momento de felicidad.

\- Vale... Cat, hazme caso deja que se los lleven un momento… ahora descansa, mientras que te arreglamos, te pasamos a la cama y te llevamos a la habitación… Ya te cosido y para haber sacado dos no se te ha a notar nada de nada…. .-dijo Margaret, con voz de que tenían que hacerle caso.

Cat le dio los bebes, uno Heather y otro a Tess y vio como salían del paritorio. Cuando lo hicieron se diomcuenta de que Vincent se quedaba a su lado.

\- Ve con ellos….

El negó con la cabeza.

\- No pienso dejarte sola en ningún momento….Descansa…. Como si yo no estuviese…

\- ¿Qué crees que harán cuando los vean? . - preguntó Cat todavía temerosa.….

Vincent tardó un segundo en contestar.

\- Nada…. Puede que Stuart haya hecho lo que ha hecho y que jamás le voy a perdonar… pero esos niños son muy importantes para ellos… Es cierto que solo quieren protegerlos…

Acercó una silla que había pegada a la pared. Agarró la mano de su mujer y la besó.

\- y ahora…. Descansa… cierra los ojos y olvídate de todo esto…

Cat le hizo caso, pero apostilló.

\- ….por ahora….

* * *

Tess y Jt llevando a los gemelos salieron de la habitación, seguidos por Heather que estaba mandadole el video que habia grabado a Evan, y se dirigieron a la sala de espera. Encontraron allí a todos, Bob y Dana, Stuart, Erik y Angus. Una pequeña bolsa de viaje de color malva estaba apoyada en una las sillas.

Nada mas verlos todos sonrieron. Bob se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿YA?...

Tess y Jy asintieron al unisono.

Dana y él se acercaron despacio. Los demás permanecieron a distancia, pero Tess pudo apreciar el brillo en los ojos de Stuart.

Jt levantó a Michael y se lo presentó.

\- Este es Michael Thomas y ha nacido unos 10 minutos después que su hermana…

Tess inclinó a la niña.

\- Y esta es Vanessa Anne…

Dana sonrió emocionada, todos se dieron cuantas que eran los nombres de los padres de ellos.

\- ¿Puedo cogerla? .-le pidió ella a Tess. La lagrimas casi se saltaban de sus ojos… sus pensamientos no pudieron evitar irse al día que le nació su hijo Adam…

\- Claro que si… .- Tess se la pasó y apretó su mano con delicadeza, imaginando por lo que estaba pasando.

Jt se dirigió al abuelo.

\- ¿Tú también puedes cogerlo?….

Bob visiblemente emocionado lo cogió con mucho cuidado.

Los dos estaban apaciblemente dormidos.

\- ¿Cómo está Cat? .- les preguntó mientras no quitaba sus ojos de su nieto.

Tess le contestó.

\- Está bien… está perfectamente. La están limpiando y la subirán a planta. Nos avisaran para llevarle a los niños… tiene que ponérselos en el pecho cuanto antes…

Dana y Bob asintieron. Poco a poco se dirigieron hacia los escoceses, que seguían separados.

No se dijeron nada. Solo se los enseñaron….

Los tres sonrieron y Stuart le dio a cada uno un beso en la frente y dijo unas palabras en escoces.

Luego se pusieron sus chaquetas.

\- Esa es la bolsa de Cat, Heather…Se la subes a la habitación… .- le dijo Angus.

Ella asintió.

\- Nosotros nos vamos ya… Te dejamos uno de los todoterrenos. -le Stuart dijo a Bob dándole las llaves-. Para que volváis al castillo cuando queráis… Ya hablaremos… ahora es su momento..- dijo mirando a los pequeños…. -. Todo lo demás puede esperar…

Erik hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida y los tres salieron de la sala de espera.

\- Cualquier cosa que queráis solo tenéis que pedirla… todo el personal os atenderá encantados….- les dijo desde el pasillo esperando el ascensor. Cuando este llegó, los tres desaparecieron dentro de él.

* * *

Aprovechando que estaban con sus "abuelos", y con Tess y Heather…. Jt salió de la sala y preguntó a ls primera enfermera que encontró donde estaba información. La enfermara le indicó que en la primera planta lado de la entrada principal.

Jt fue hasta allí, sin contratiempos, dándose cuenta de que había poco movimiento esa noche El hombre que allí, había, que tenía pinta de estar a punto de jubilarse, le comentó que la directora había dejado una nota vía teléfono, donde se decía que podía utilizar uno de los laboratorios.

El hombre lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y se dirigió a una mesa donde había varias notas desperdigadas encima de ella.

Su cara de asombró al encontrar una de la directora fue visible. La cogió y miró a Jt.

\- ¿Es usted Jt Forbes?

Jt sonrió y sacó su carnet de conducir de su cartera.

El hombre lo comprobó todo y luego hizo una llamada telefónica.

A los pocos segundos un celador llegó hasta ellos.

\- Acompañé al señor Forbes a uno de los laboratorios de la última planta..

El celador asintió y sin preguntar le pidió a Jt que le siguiese.

Subieron en el ascensor a la última planta y allí entre pasillo estrechos le hizo pasar a un pequeño laboratorio. Una vez que Jt entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él y lo dejo solo.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, y después de reconocer lo que necesitaba. Dejó la nevera encima de la mesa, se puso una bata que colgaba de un perchero y unos guantes que había encima de uno de los aparadores, y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

Entretanto, Margaret avisó a los demás para que pasaran ya, a la habitación. Cat estaba esperando a sus bebes para darles de mamar cuanto antes.

Fueron casi corriendo hacia allí.

Bob fue el primero en entrar llevando a Michael en brazos, seguido de Dana. Estaban deseando ver a Cat.

La encontraron sentada en la cama con dos cojines en cada costado y a Vincent sentado en una de las butacas. Se levantó en cuanto los vio.

Margaret entró detrás de Tess, que era la última de la comitiva y ayudó a Cat a colocarse los bebes en el pecho.

\- Ahora les costara sacar algo que comer, pero no te preocupes… algo sacan y eso es muy bueno para ellos… Si vemos que bajan de peso, como ha dicho Clive o que no te sube la leche optaremos por los biberones…. .- miró como tanto Vanessa como Michael, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados se agarraban con fuerza a los pezones de Cat-. De todos modos, tendremos alguno preparado, por si han salido muy tragones…. Ah! Acuérdate de darte crema hidratante después de cada toma… hasta que baje la leche pueden salirte algunas heridas… y duelen….

Heather se plantó delante de Margaret.

\- No se preocupe, en la bolsa llevamos de todo.

La matrona sonrió.

\- Mejor…..- le dijo mirándola. Luego volvió a hablar con Cat-. Si sangras más de lo que es normal, y enseguida lo veras, lo veréis….- miró a Vincent-. ….solo tenéis que tocar el timbre que hay en la mesilla… ¿de acuerdo?...- se levantó de la cama, donde se había sentado para ayudar a Cat, viendo como todo el mundo asentía-. Bueno, y ya me voy…. .- miró a los dos-. Si se duermen… dormir….es un consejo que os doy…. Ah! Se me olvida…. Te subirán algo de comer… Comételo todo…

Y diciendo esto, y dando las buenas noches, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Todos la despidieron pero no la miraron, solo tenían ojos para Cat y los niños.

Bob se acercó a ella y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente. Dana se sentó en la cama y le cogió la mano. Tess se sentó en el sofá pensando en lo que estaría haciendo Jt ahora... y en que ojala acabase pronto… no era momento para la química…

\- ¡Enhorabuena! .- dijo Bob, pero no puedo evitar mirar a Vincent con algo de recelo.

Éste asintió.

\- Si… enhorabuena...

Bob respiró profundamente, quitándose una preocupación de encima, y le dio la mano. Vincent se la estrechó con fuerza.

\- Ya nos ha contado Tess todo lo que ha pasado ahí dentro… Ha sido duro…

\- Si, pero tienes una hija extraordinaria…

Cat sonrió.

Bob asintió.

\- Si, de eso ya me había dado cuenta….

En ese momento oyeron un clic y vieron que Heather acababa de hacer una foto de Cat y los niños. Todos la miraron.

\- El médico de la paciente quiere fotos… Ha dicho que descanses, que mañana te llamará…..- se metió el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón-. Por cierto….-le dijo sentándose en la cama también-… Dana y yo, te hemos metido unas cuantas cosas muy necesarias en esa bolsa… cuando termines de darles de comer… vendrás y te ayudaremos un poco a que estés mas cómoda…

Dana asintió. Estaba tan emocionada de ver a ese bebes tan perfectos…. porque sabía que en el fondo cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada todos habían pasado miedo y dudas… La única que siempre lo tuvo muy claro fue Cat.

\- Si… te ayudaremos… y luego, ¿nos quedamos o nos vamos? .-les preguntó-. Si nos necesitáis…

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Iros a casa…. Descansad… yo me quedaré….-cogió la mano de Cat-. Llevamos mucho tiempo separados… y además, son mis hijos….- tocó a su suegro en el hombro-. .. Ya tendréis tiempo de quedaros con ellos.

Dana soltó una risa involuntaria, pero Bob no se dio por molesto.

\- Estaremos encantados…

\- No lo pongo en duda.- le contestó Vincent igual de sonriente que Dana.

Cat mientras tanto notaba como sus hijos intentaban sacar algo de sus pechos… estuvieron así, unos 10 minutos y luego Vincent le ayudó a dejarlos en la cuna. No lloraron… siguieron durmiendo como si nada...

Aprovecharon ese momento para levantarla de la cama, y en el baño Dana y Heather, le pusieron una ropa cómoda y la ayudaron a lavarse y peinarse un poco…

Justo cuando volvían a la cama, una enfermera entró y le trajo una bandeja con algo de comida. Se la colocaron en la mesa y Cat devoró la sopa y la carne rellena que le habían dado… y Vincent también, porque habían puesto ración para dos.

Mientras lo hacían Tess, Bob, Dana y Heather solo miraban a los niños, pero de repente, la puerta se volvió a abrir y entró Jt, con la nevera en la mano.

Se acercó a Cat y le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla… y luego fue a por Vincent.

-Un abrazo chico grande...-le dijo y los dos se abrazaron-. Te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo…. y ha sido fantástico…. Creo que jamás olvidare este día…ya te contaré lo que tengo pensado con hacer con esto…

\- Pero esta noche no… y desde luego ninguno de nosotros olvidara este día….-dijo Tess llegando hasta él y cogiéndole de la mano-. ¿Ya has hecho todo lo que querías hacer?

\- Si...-le dijo enseñándole la nevera-. Ya está….

\- Vale, entonces nos vamos… Ellos tienen que descansar, si los niños les dejan, y nosotros también…

Jt asintió mirando a Vincent y a Cat.

Cat les cogió la mano a los dos.

\- No os podéis imaginar lo que ha supuesto para mi teneros aquí hoy…..- miró a los demás-. …a todos vosotros…- se pasó la lengua por los labios-… una cosa, antes de que os vayáis… Ellos los han visto.

-Si… y después se han ido…Me han dejado un coche para cuando nos vayamos… .- le dijo Bob, mirándolos a los dos-. Solo os diré que se estaban visiblemente emocionados… sobre todo Stuart….

Ni Cat ni Vincent dijeron nada…

Después de esto, abrazaron todos, a los recientes padres y salieron de la habitación, con Jt preguntando a Bob, donde iban a dormir, ellos, esa noche.

* * *

Fueron unas horas complicadas, las que pasaron cuando les dejaron solos, pero Cat cansada y todo, pudo, junto con Vincent, pasar por los primeros cambios de pañal y los primeros lloros incontrolados, hasta que a eso de las tres de la madrugada, los dos cayeron dormidos en su única cuna. Margaret les había recomendado, en una sus visitas nocturnas que era mejor que durmieran juntos…. Se echarían de menos al estar separados….y normalmente, uno consuela al otro… o más bien, si uno llora los dos lloran… pero de todas, todas, ahora tenían que estar juntos.

Hubo un momento en que no podían controlar su llanto, a pesar, de haber mamado todo lo que pudieron, de haberse bebido un pequeño biberón y tener el pañal limpio, pero a Cat se le ocurrió una cosa…. Llegó como pudo a la bolsa que Angus le había traído, y que estaba apoyada en una de las butacas, la abrió y sacó de dentro de ella, el collar con la gema… Vincent llevaba sintiéndolo ya desde que la bolsa llegó a la habitación… pero ahora no le importaba, no le hacía falta para nada la bestia. Vio como Cat lo podía en la cuna a un lado de los bebes…y automáticamente, pudieron ver una sonrisa en sus rostros, y ambos dejaron de llorar….

Los miraron asintiendo.

\- Increíble… mejor que un chupete….- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Vincent, ante la risa de Cat. Ésta se tapó la boca enseguida para no despertarlos.

Acto seguido cogió a su marido de la mano y se metió en la cama haciéndole un hueco. Vincent se descalzó rápidamente y aceptó encantado. Era una cama pequeña, pero ahora, a ellos no les importaba, no había nada que deseasen más, que estar lo más juntos posible…

Los dos apoyaron sus cabezas en la almohada sin quitar los ojos del otro mientras se abrazaban.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que aguantaran dormidos?

Cat movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No lo sé… supongo que la gema los tranquiliza…. Pero en cuanto tengan hambre… ni la gema los parará…

Vincent asintió, mirando la maravillosa cara de su mujer, a pesar del cansancio que había en ella.

\- Creo que ya sé cómo me va a devolver tu padre todo lo que me hizo y todo lo que se calló…. Va a ser una niñera excepcional… además parece estar encantado.

Cat sonrió, divertida.

\- Papá Bob niñero de dos bebes-bestia… hay que reconocer que tiene gracia… si… .- volvió a reír bajito.

Vincent hizo lo mismo, mientras decía.

\- El destino es el destino y a todos nos llega… no solo a nosotros.

Los dos rieron al unísono y se besaron… se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, poco a poco la intensidad de sus besos fue en aumento y sus lenguas se reencontraron la una con la otra… ambos suspiraron al sentirlas…. Sus cuerpos empezaron a calentarse, porque siempre se deseaban… eran algo que no podían controlar… pero esta vez, los dos se apartaron a la vez, juntando sus frentes…

Vincent con la voz ronca dijo, cogiendo aire con fuerza:

\- Esta vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, será mejor que lo dejemos… estamos cansados y tú no estás en condiciones…

Cat asintió.

\- Sé que en estos momentos soy la mujer menos deseable del planeta… .- dijo susurando tacandose su vientre ligeramente flácido-. Pero prometo arreglarlo.

Vincent se echo a reir.

\- ¡Dios mio con lo que has pasado! Y desde luego, aun así eres la mujer mas deseable del mundo, estés como estés no te quepa la menor duda… ¿eres consciente de por lo que acaba de pasar tu cuerpo?…

-Si lo soy… y duele… y mucho…- le dijo asintiendo efusivamente con la cabeza. Lo miró a los ojos-. Ha sido maravilloso lo has hecho.- le dijo acariciando su cara.

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

\- No creas… yo no hice casi nada… te juro que si no hubiera sido por Margaret…. Evan hubiera sido más apropiado… pero ella ha estado perfecta. Se nota la experiencia y, reconozco que este no es mi campo… y estaba demasiado preocupado por ti.- la volvió a besar-… con epidural hubiera sido distinto…

Cat le puso un dedo en la boca.

\- Shhhh… no importa… ya pasó… Lo importante es que estabas ahí, conmigo y tú los trajiste al mundo… Supongo que no en el lugar que los dos hubiéramos querido…- recordó su añorado NY-… pero todo ha salido bien.

Vincent la abrazó con fuerza. Cat dio un pequeño respingo.

\- Mis pechos… cuidado.- le advirtió ligeramente dolorida.

Su marido miró hacia abajo..

Los hinchados pechos de Cat asomaban por el escote del camisón.

\- Te está subiendo la leche… .- le dijo tocándoselos con delicadeza.

Ella suspiró.

Vincent retiró la mano enseguida.

\- Dejémoslo… ahora son suyos….- dijo mirando a los niños-… pero volverán a ser míos.. .- le indicó sonriendo con picardía.

Cat sonrió también.

\- No te puedes imaginar las ganas que tengo de que lo sean…. .- le dijo y fue su voz la que sonó ronca, esta vez-… y no solo eso…

\- ¡Cat! Déjalo… o tendré que ir a darme una ducha de agua fría….

\- Por cierto, Vincent….. ¿Te gustó lo que pasó aquella noche..?

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Vincent le tapó la boca con la mano.

\- ¡Claro que me gusto! Pero vamos a dejar este tema… por favor… no es el momento….- quitó la mano de su boca, viendo la sonrisa en la cara de su mujer-. Cat, por favor no seas mala….

Se volvieron a besar, después de que Cat jurase no volver a hacerlo, y luego hundió su cara en su cuello.

\- Por mucho que te abrace, sigo pensando que es un milagro que estés aquí. A veces tengo la sensación de que voy a despertar de este sueño maravilloso…y no quiero hacerlo…..-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. ¿Cómo es posible que llegases a tiempo?

Vincent sonrió y miró a los bebes con agradecimiento.

\- Ellos tienen la culpa… y Stanley indirectamente… Si él no hubiese venido a Londrés… nunca habría montado en ese avión…. Pero te juro que algo me dice que ellos son tan especiales… por mucho que me fastidia decir esto .- no pudo dejar de pensar en Stuart al hacerlo-. … que habrían esperado a que llegase…

Cat sonrió.

\- ¿Si?

\- Cariño, rompiste aguas justo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a tu lado…. Ellos lo sabían…

\- Pudo ser una coincidencia.- le dijo ella.

Vincent volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y Cat se apoyó en su pecho, metiendo la mano por debajo de su jersey. No era momento para alegrías, pero necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba sentir su piel. Aquella con la que tantas veces había soñado… eso lo hacía más real.

Vincent siguió contándole lo que había pasado, para que se olvidase de las coincidencias.

\- En el avión me quede dormido y no soñé con estar dentro de ti… soñé algo… ..- miró a Cat-. … soñé que yo, era ellos y solo tenía un objetivo, colocarme para salir de un sitio estrecho y húmedo… y el esfuerzo que eso me suponía….

Cat se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- ¡Te avisaron!

El asintió.

\- Sí, lo hiciesen… y hasta que no me sintieron cerca, no empezó de verdad todo…

Cat se apretó todo lo que pudo a su pecho.

\- Te juro, que no puedo estarles más agradecida… no podría haberlo hecho, sin ti, y sin Jt y Tess aquí… y menos, aún después de enterarme de lo de Stuart…. .- tragó saliva-. Hubiera sido horrible…

Vincent le levantó la cabeza y la besó. Cat se apartó un poco y le preguntó lo que llevaba tiempo pensado.

\- ¿A qué acuerdo has llegado con él?.

\- A uno de no agresión por ahora… Cat, después de que Stanley me abriese los ojos, un hibrido me lanzó dardos tranquilizantes… si no, posiblemente lo hubiese intentado matar…. .- suspiró-.. no creo que lo hubiera conseguido, pero lo hubiera intentado igual… .- se pasó la lengua por los labios-… pero al final me tiró por la ventana.- Cat abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo.

\- Tú herida….

Vincent asintió.

\- En efecto…. Cuando me lo explicó todo dijo que era porque tenía que hacer algo para salvarme la vida… para sacarme de ahí… ya que estaba a merced de ellos… .- se reacomodó en la cama y cogió a Cat con más fuerza-… acabe arrastrándome, buscando un refugio para llamar Jt, en el viejo almacén, tumbado en lo que quedaba de "nuestra" cama .- puso mucho énfasis en la palabra nuestra, mientras la miraba a los ojos y veía en ellos mucha tristeza-… y ahí, oí lo que tú me habías dejado grabado en el mensaje de voz… ¡Imagina mi impotencia! No podía hacer nada… con la pierna fracturada, fiebre, y a miles de kilómetros de a ti….- Cat hundió su cara en su cuello y lo lleno de besos. El cerró los ojos sintiéndolos. No los abrió mientras seguía hablando-. ….. cuando deje de oír tu voz me rendí y me desmayé…. Desperté en la cama de nuestra casa de Riverside… Evan y Jt se habían ocupado de mi pierna y estaban intentado bajarme la fiebre… lentamente, mi propio cuerpo me fue curando..

\- ¿y Stuart dio la cara después?

El asintió.

\- Estaba esperando abajo…. Cuando lo supe fui a por él… Estaba demasiado débil…pero aun así no te puedes imaginar lo que salió por mi boca…

Ella asintió siguiendo besándolo.

\- Lo puedo imaginar… lo mismo que habría salido por la mía.

\- Jt le preguntó por lo que había en el despacho de Markus y dijo que guardaba un cuaderno de notas… el que tú has encontrado esta noche… y que estaba aquí. Angus se lo dio a Heather y ella le mando fotos a Jt de cada una de las hojas… Según él pueden sernos de mucho ayuda… pero ahora… .- miró a los niños-. Ya no tiene mucho sentido buscar una cura si mis hijos son como yo..

Él suspiró, los besos de Cat le relajaban de una forma maravillosa.

\- Bueno eso, lo discutiremos más adelante….- le dijo Cat sin dejar de besarlo.

\- Luego soñé contigo y la cueva… y algo dentro de mi cambio… Sé que tenemos que trabajar juntos…. pero jamás le perdonaré que matase a un inocente… simplemente porque él haya considerado que debo de ser lo que soy….

Cat volvió a asentir.

\- Exacto…. El decidió por nosotros y, nuestros hijos son así, en parte, por él, aunque Gabe también tuvo parte de culpa… pero.. .- dejó de besarlo y lo miró cogiendo su cabeza con sus manos-… estoy segura de van a especiales y de maravillosos, porque aparte de bestias, de antepasados y de recuerdos compartidos por generaciones…

Vincent la miró extrañado, pensando en lo que había dicho Stuart en el avión.

Ella al ver su expresión se lo aclaró:

\- He leído mucho todos estos días…. Ya te lo enseñaré…. .- lo besó, siguiendo después con lo que estaba diciendo-… son nuestros hijos…y eso los hacen diferentes a todos lo demás… porque tú y yo también somos espaciales por otras cosas, que no tienen nada que ver con todo eso…

Después de decir esto un bostezo se escapó de su boca… Vincent se contagió inmediatamente.

Cat se volvió a apoyar en su pecho buscando una postura más cómoda.

Vincent le acarició el pelo.

\- Mañana más…. Ahora tenemos que descansar… lo que nos dejen…..

\- Por cierto…. ¿sientes sus corazones? .- le preguntó Cat haciendo un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos.

Vincent asintió.

\- Si….los siento… y ahora están tranquilos… Los siento igual que siento el tuyo... Antes mientras cogía a Michael, para meterlo en la cuna, me ha parecido que sus latidos se relajaban a mi contacto… pero al dejarlo en la cuna…

\- Si lo sé… a llorar… la gema es tu sustituto… Creo que hay mucho de ti en ellos…

Cat volvió a bostezar.

\- Tengo tantas ganas de que esto acabe, y volver a nuestro apartamento con ellos y estar tranquilos…. y salir a pasear por Central Park…. .- le dijo arrastrando las palabras. El cansancio la estaba venciendo.

Cat cerró los ojos e inmediatamente, se quedó dormida. Vincent siguió abrazándola.

\- Te prometo que pronto, volveremos a ese apartamento .- lo dijo en un susurro, mirando a sus hijos que dormian apaciblemente.-... todos juntos...

La besó con dulzura en el pelo y cerró los ojos. Cayó dormido al instante… hasta que dos horas, más tarde, un par de llantos, dignos de unas gargantas prodigiosas, les despertaron de golpe…

 **Continuara...**

 **Pedir disculpas, si los detalles del parto, no son todo lo correctos que deberian ser... pero os juro que casi no me acuerdo de los mios y ademas, yo no he dado a luz gemelos... permitirme ciertas licencias narrativas... OK? UN besazo y espero que haya merecido pena la espera para poder volver a tenerlos juntos.**

 **Feliz Navidad para todas!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

 **Covington House**

Mientras Rebecca bajaba los peldaños de metal que la llevaban a otro sotano, mas bonito que aquel en el que estuvo encerrada tantos años pero un sotano a fin de cuentas, pudo oir a Stanley detrás de ella decir, visiblemente enfado.

\- Odio estar bajo tierra… ¡Maldita sea! Demasiados años ocultándonos del sol...

Lord Chester, que encabezaba el grupo, se giró hacia él, cuando llegaron a la sala a donde conducían la escaleras.

\- No seas tan negativo, Stanley…. .- le dijo pasandole la mano por el hombro.- Esto no es un sotano cualquier, aquí podríamos vivir durante mucho, mucho tiempo sin necesitar salir… tiene todas las comodidades y alguna mas… Ademas, es un pequeño sacrificio que tenemos que pagar para poder disfrutar como nos mereceremos cuando el mundo sea nuestro…

Rebecca cerró los ojos.

"El mundo sea nuestro"…. Ojalá eso nunca ocurriese…. Ojalá ellos llegasen a tiempo para pararles.

Una vez que bajaron todos por la escalera, Owen, los fue llevando por los pasillos del elegante bunker hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera, con molduras de color blanco. Abrió el picaporte plateado y les hizo pasar.

Rebecca entró detrás de lord Chester y delante de Stanley. Vio que estaban en una habitación grande, maravillosamente decorada con un estilo moderno, pero con toques antiguos, muy de su gusto… y enseguida se dio cuenta, de que esa iba a ser su jaula.

Se quedó parada unos segundos respirando con dificultad. Lord Chester se dio la vuelta para observarla.

\- Espero que le guste, Srta. Reynolds… La hemos preparado con todo mimo para que se encuentre lo mas cómoda posible….

En eso nadie podía quitarle la razón. Stanley se paseó por la estancia, compuesta por un salita de estar con un estantería llena de libros, un comodo sofá blanco y una mesa redonda lacada con dos sillas a juego. Cuadros de todo tipo de paisajes poblaban las paredes, pintadas de un color lavanda muy claro. En una de las paredes vio un escritorio con dos cajones a cada lado, y justo encima de la chimenea una televisión plana fijada a la pared. Justo enfrente del sofá, un biombo separaba una cama de forja grande y dos mesillas, del resto de la estancia. Al fondo se veían dos puertas, Rebecca adivinó que serían el baño y el vestidor.

Todo era impecable y precioso, pero ella solo tenía ojos para el biombo. Su mente viajó al pasado, a un momento muy parecido a ese, donde fue encerrada en otro lugar como aquel… y donde vivió y padeció su condena durante tantos años que casi llegó a perder la cuenta…. Volvió a ver los mismos muebles que entonces… volvió a oler y ver el humo de la estufa que la calentó… y volvió a ver la cuna… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero levantó la cabeza y los miró con determinación… No les daría el placer de verla derrotada.

\- Precioso, sin lugar a dudas….- les dijo con la voz todo lo serena que pudo.

Stanley se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla. Rebecca cerró los ojos. Su tacto le provocaba nauseas.

\- Me alegro mucho que te guste, querida, luego vendré a verte….

El viejo Lord Chester asintió.

\- Si…. tenemos asuntos que tratar… y reunirnos con unas personas muy importantes… las cosas van progresando sin contratiempos…. .- miró a Rebecca mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. En el vestidor tiene una maravillosa selección de ropa… puede ponerse más cómoda, después de un viaje largo, se necesita descansar… Le traerán un poco de cena enseguida… y si desea cualquier cosa solo tiene que tocar el timbre que hoy al lado de su escritorio… vendrán enseguida a atenderla…

Rebecca sin poder evitar lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me espera esta vez? .- le preguntó directamente, sin cambiar el tono neutro de su voz.

Lord Chester soltó una carcajada mirando a Stanley.

\- Nada malo…. Se lo puedo asegurar….-le dijo falsamente sorprendido por la pregunta-. El amor de nuestro buen amigo quizas…- había mucha ironía en su voz al decir eso-… Rebecca, siempre ha sido una de nuestras posesiones más valiosas… sus cualidades….son excepcionales... y aquí es donde debe de estar, a fin de cuentas tambien usted es una asesina... hay motivos para que esté controlada... .- le dijo , mientras su mirada, se tornaba fria como el hielo y su expresión cambiaba de repente, volviendose más dura-… y además… puede ser usted un cebo excelente cuando llegue el momento… porque estoy seguro que a pesar de lo que ha pasado en el hangar, a su salida de NY, tal y como nos ha informado, nuestro colega aqui presente...-miró fugazmente a Stanley.- …. vendrán a buscarla… Sé que no se rendirán a pesar de que Scotland Yard ya no vaya a molestar más… Ellos vendrán y estaremos esperándolos… y esta vez todo acabará….

Rebecca tragó saliva.

Stanley habló entonces.

\- Sé que has creído que Stuart y los demás no te iban a perdonar que le contaras a Morgan lo de la isla… pero ya viste lo que pasó… se arriesgaron demasiado por salvarte y por cogerme…. No te dejaran… no nos dejaran…. Vendrán...- repitió con su cara de comadreja y sus ojos saltones, dandolo por hecho.

Ella siguió quieta delante de ellos sin decir nada. Tenían razón… casi los matan cuando habían intentado que el avión no despegase… y ella había visto la cara de Stuart… la seguía queriendo a pesar de todo…. y no la iba abandonar…

Los dos hombres la miraron unos segundos y despidiéndose salieron de la habitación.

Nada más oír como la puerta se cerraba de detrás de ellos se llevó las manos a la cara. Respiró unas cuantas veces seguidas, porque no quería que la viesen llorar…. sabía que habría cámaras por toda la estancia…. Estaba segura de ello….

Se dio la vuelta y lentamente fue a sentarse en el sofá.

Viendo las elegantes paredes que la rodeaban sabía que no podría sobrevivir si perdían esta guerra. Ella se dejaría ir…. No podría soportarlo más…. ya había luchado bastante...

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Mark se paseaba de un lado a otro de la lavandería, mientras esperaba preocupado, que sonara el teléfono de Evan.

Heather habia mandado un mensaje a uno de los colaboradores de la gente de los tuneles y este les habia avisado. Era un truco en caso de extrema necesidad, y desde luego esta lo era.

Vincent y los demás, no se habían quedado en Londres, porque por lo que parecía, su cuñado habia soñado algo, que les habia lanzado a una carrera suicida para llegar a Skye lo antes posible.

Allí se habían encontrado con que Cat, se habia enterado de lo que Stuart habia hecho. Vincent se lo contó a él, mientras se preparaba para el viaje, y todavia no podia creerlo.

Cat histérica, lo cual era entendible, habia salido del castillo, sin abrigo y completamente fuera de si, en medio de la noche y de una intensa niebla. Bob, Dana y Heather, no podían encontrarla, pero Vincent solo tuvo que oir su corazón para poder localizarla, y lo hizo a un escaso kilómetro del castillo, en el camino que llevaba al cementerio y cerca de uno de los acantilados que rodeaban la isla.

Fue un milagro, porque si él no hubiera llegado entonces, no sabían lo que podría haber pasado. Bob y Dana habían ido a buscar linternas, pero para cuando Vincent llegó a ella, ya habia roto aguas… Ellos nunca habrían llegado a tiempo…

Pensando todo esto, no podía parar quieto. Iba de un lado a otro del pequeño almacén de la lavandería, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza, la enorme sucesión de acontecimientos que habían llevado a Vincent a ese camino, justo para encontrar a Catherine en ese momento… desde luego el destino tenía que ver con sus vidas, si no, estas cosas serían imposibles de entender… Algo los unía… y siempre había sido así.

Según les había dicho tambien Heather, cuando estupefactos, los vieron bajar de los todoterrenos en la entrada del puente de piedra, Vincent les contó, que había tenía una premonición de que los niños estaban a punto de nacer…. y que le estaban avisando… y los berseker asintieron muy serios mientras él lo decía…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sonriendo….pero ¡ cuánto de especiales eran esos niños!

Miró su reloj…. Heather había llamado hacia casi una hora diciendo que habían llegado al hospital.

Para evitar ponerse mas nervioso hizo un repaso del dia... Había sido duro, viendo que parte de ellos tenia que ir a Londres, pero desde la primera llamada de Heather todo fue una locura.

La gente de los túneles recibió la llamada de emergencia de la hermana pequeña de Cat ,y enseguida llevaron el mensaje a la sala común, donde Evan, Hugh, Samuel, Vincent y Lynn, hablaban de lo que se podía hacer a partir de ahora. Mary y Jacob estaban enseñando a Emily la parte de los túneles que podía utilizar y de paso la alejaban de Vincent….había que prepararla antes de presentarlos.

El director Reagan les iba a hacer llegar un dossier con los expedientes de todos sus empleados de confianza… y les había dicho que estaban investigando a ORTON, para pillarles en algún fallo de seguridad… Tenia que haber algo que no podían controlar… Ellos eran la clave para desmantelar lo que quedo del Baker a nivel investigación, y si conseguían sacarlo a la luz, parte de su estructura se iria al infierno.

La otra prioridad era encontrar a De Lucca y a Ethan… eran lo visible de la organización ahora que Stanley se habia ido a Londrés…. y luego por supuesto era confiar en que Stuart, Evan, Murray y Vincent hicieran su parte…. Pero todo eso desapareció de sus mentes, en cuanto llegaron las noticias de Heather. Evan y Mark salieron fuera para

poder estar localizables y los demás se quedaron dentro, esperando….

Suspiró…y volvió a mirar la hora.

¡Demonios! Cuanto estaba tardando… ¿o era normal? No debía de ser muy fácil dar a luz gemelos….

Iba a preguntarle a Evan, cuando el teléfono de este ultimo, empezó a sonar otra vez. Lo cogió enseguida.

\- Heather… dime…

Mark lo miró desesperado.

Evan sonrió..

\- Ya…. ¿Los dos? ¿De verdad?

Pusó el manos libres del teléfono y lo dejó encima de una tabla de planchar industrial que habia en el almacen, entre los dos.

Mark no pudo estarse callado. Se apoyó en la tabla, enfrente del teléfono y de Evan.

\- ¿Como están?.. ¿Como está Cat?

Evan le preguntó lo mismo, y a la vez que Mark

\- ¿Me podeis dejar hablar, par de histéricos? .- oyeron que decía Heather al otro lado de la linea.

Le hicieron caso.

\- Cat está bien… cansada….pero todo ha ido estupendamente… - se reía, mientras hablaba, visiblemente emocionada-. Y los niños son perfectos… bueno… creo que he visto algo en los ojos de su padre cuando los cogía en brazos… ya sabeis... Vincent los ha traído al mundo, ayudado por la matrona… una mujer excepcional… pero ha sido él…. ¡Oh! Ha sido precioso os lo juro…. Precioso…. Reconozco que hemos pasado mucho miedo, pero en cuanto vimos que de los coches se bajaban ellos, supimos que nada malo podía pasar… y asi ha sido….

Mark cogió aire con fuerza y Evan hizo lo mismo. Heather siguió hablando.

\- Te mando un video del parto…. No es que les haya hecho mucha gracia que lo grabe pero no se han enterado…..- volvió a reírse.-. luego os mando fotos para que podías verlos bien… Ahora estamos esperando a que la suban a planta y tenemos aquí a los nenes… Son igualitos que Vincent….

Mark se apresuró a decir.

\- Bueno, esperemos…los genes Reynolds son poderosos…

Evan lo miró sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Puede…. Pero Cat se parece mas a su madre….

\- Ya…. Pero ese genio es igual que el de su padre..

Heather intervino.

\- Si… es igual de cabezota… y tiene un don para hacernos sufrir…

Mark asintió.

\- Totalmente Reynolds…

Evan movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Ok… Heath…. Dile que mañana la llamaré…. .-miró a Mark-… que nos alegramos todos y que ahora toca descansar…

-Si… ella está agotada e imagina el trabajo que tiene por delante, dos bebes…. pero bueno, nos tiene a todos nosotros con ella...¡Ah! Por cierto…. Jt ha cogido muestras de los cordones umbilicales y de los propios niños….supongo que tu sabrás para qué…

Evan fruncio el ceño.

\- Si te soy sincero, en este momento no… pero puede sernos de utilidad… es una buena idea…

Mark habló después.

\- Dile que no se le ocurra hacer daño a mis sobrinos o se las verá conmigo…

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes… creo que hay aquí, muchos "defensores" de esos niños… muchos…. .- dijo ella con clara doble intención.

Mark asintió sonriendo.

\- Si… creo que tienes razón…

\- Os tengo que dejar…. Os llamaré… te mando el video…. ¿Ok?

\- Perfecto….- le dijo Evan-….¡Ah! Heather… siento no haber podido ir con ellos… Sabes que estoy deseando verte…

\- Lo sé, lo sé… y sé porque te has quedado… te echo mucho de menos-. Le dijo suspirando.-…. Ya llegara…. Te quiero… no lo olvides….

\- Yo también te quiero…

Se hizo el silencio en el almacen durante unos segundos... las emociones no les dejaban hablar, hasta que Heather, dijo sin poder contener la risa:

\- ... y a ti también te queremos Mark! Todos te queremos, tio Mark! .- y todos se echaron a reír…. La tensión acumulada había pasado y ahora una paz momentánea los envolvió. Estaban felices porque aquello había salido bien.

\- Nos hablamos… Nos están diciendo que ya podemos ir a verla... bye, bye….

Y diciendo esto colgó.

Evan cogió el móvil y haciéndole un simple gesto a Mark con la cabeza salieron del almacén y bajaron a los túneles…. Encontraron por el camino, gente, que se dirigía, hacia el lugar donde se daban las cenas, ellos siguieron hacia la gran sala… Encontraron a Hugh, Samuel, Vincent y Lynn todavía allí…. Nada mas verlos entrar, los dos hibridos fueron hacia ellos, mientras que Vincent y Lynn se levantaban de los sillones donde estaban sentados..

\- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Hugh, muy nervioso.

Los recién llegados sonrieron.

\- Ya han nacido... y todo ha ido bien…..- dijo Mark asintiendo.

Lynn y Vincent sonrieron emocionados.

\- ¿Cat está bien?...- les preguntó él.

\- Si… está bien… según lo que nos ha contado Heather… ya la conocéis...- les dijo Evan suspirando pensando en su chica -. ...estaba muy emocionada… los niños están bien… y Vincent ha sido quien los ha traído al mundo…

Lynn al oír esto se llevó instintivamente las manos a su vientre… Vincent lo vio, agachó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Hugh le estrechó la mano a Mark.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! Dos Reynolds más en el mundo….-le dijo sonriendo.

Mark se la estrechó con fuerza, pero su expresión se volvió seria, a pesar del brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

\- Ojalá su historia sea distinta de la nuestra….

Evan ladeó un poco la cabeza.

\- No olvides lo que son….

Mark cogió aire con fuerza.

\- No lo olvido… pero si nosotros no les fallamos, ellos no tendrán contra quien luchar… podrán tener otra vida…

Samuel lo miró con algo de pena.

\- Creo,mque pase lo que pase, no será una vida fácil… pero tienen una familia… bueno, tienen dos familias que jamás les abandonaran….

Todos sabían que esa otra familia, era la parte escocesa.

Mark lo miró a su vez.

\- Estoy muy feliz por mi hermana, por Vincent y por los niños… pero no me recuerdes a Stuart y los otros… sobre todo a Stuart… todavía me hierve algo dentro cada vez que pienso en lo que ha hecho….

Creia conocer muy bien a Stuart. Llevaba tantos años en la familia que para él, era un miembro mas, y no podía entender como había sido capaz de hacer algo así… por mucho que dijese que la excusa eran sus sentimientos por Vincent... Cuando fueron a coger el avion que Angela Baker habia puesto a su servicio, fue incapaz de despedirse de él...

Al pensar en Stuart, recordó algo que no les habia contado.

Los miró a todos de uno en uno.

\- Por cierto, Cat se ha enterado de todo…. Nos lo dijo Heather en la primera llamada… se escapó del castillo y Vincent tuvo que ir a buscarla nada mas llegar... Quería huir de allí, y ya estaba de parto aunque no lo supiese. Ya era de noche y una niebla terrible envolvía la zona…. Ellos no podían encontrarla.

Vincent frunció el ceño acercándose a Mark.

\- Entonces… si Vincent no hubiera llegado…

Mark terminó la frase.

\- Tal vez, no hubiéramos tenido un final feliz….- Evan asintió mientras le oía decirlo-. Hacía mucho frio y Cat no llevaba abrigo….- siguió contando Mark pasandose la lengua por los labios y sonriendo -…. Según parece el cambio de planes y su viaje suicida en coche, hacía Skye fue, porque los niños avisaron en sueños a Vincent de que algo estaba a punto de pasar….

\- ¿Los niños? .- Lynn llegó hasta ellos-. ¿Sus niños hicieron eso?… .- preguntó asustada.

Evan fue hacia ella deprisa cogiéndola con delicadeza de los hombros.

\- No te preocupes por nada…. por nada.- le dijo sonriéndole-…tu bebe, o tus bebes, estarán bien,… supongo que también serán especiales…

\- Si…pero Ethan no es como Vincent…. hay mucha maldad en él…. y si es como él... y si se comunica con él…. ..- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Vincent permaneció quieto observando la escena intentando que no se notara la rabia que sentía por dentro. No podía soportar verla así de asustada… y no poder hacer más.

\- Y si… nada Lynn… paso a paso... todavia es muy pronto para pensar en eso... Dentro de unos días iremos a hacerte una ecografía, aunque reconozco que me da un poco de miedo sacarte de aquí... No creo que Ethan ande muy lejos….

Vincent intervinó entonces.

\- Utilizáremos una salida que él no conoce y lo haremos de noche ...yo vigilaré…. .- Lynn de dio cuenta que habia cierto anhelo en la voz de Vincent de querer enfrentarse a Ethan y eso la preocupo mas todavia .- ¿ Bastara con eso?

Evan asintió.

\- Si… pero de todos modos yo tendré que salir e ir al Baker mas veces, tendré que analizar cómo estas… .- subió la presión de sus manos en sus hombros-. Lo mismo que hicimos con Cat….

Se mantuvieron la mirada fija y los ojos de ambos se volvieron amarillos a la vez.

Los demás se asustaron ligeramente. Era la primera vez que veían a Lynn así…

Ella simplemente agachó la cabeza y asintió.

\- De acuerdo, confio en ti….

Vincent se acercó a ella y le dio la mano, ella se agarró con fuerza a ella.

\- Vamos a cenar…

Ella asintió y fue detrás de él.

Mark se giró viéndolos salir de la sala.

\- Nosotros iremos enseguida… antes tenemos que hablar de los próximos pasos que vamos a dar… Ahora más que nunca tenemos que hacer que esto acabe cuanto antes… .-parecia que el nacimiento de los niños los habia incentivado.

Vincent asintió y antes de irse se volvio... Acababa de recordar algo:

\- Emily está en el cuarto que ocupaba Cat, por si quieres ir a verla…

Mark agachó la cabeza, algo ruborizado, al oír su nombre.

\- Gracias, luego pasare a hablar con ella….

Vincent y Lynn salieron y dejaron a los demás en la sala. Nada más verlos salir Hugh se frotó las mano:

\- ¿Por donde empezamos?... tengo muchas ganas de machacarles….

Mark asintió y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- Pues lamento decirte esto, y quitarte la ilusion de salir de caza… pero lo primero que vamos a hacer, es ojear muchos papeles…

* * *

La reunión se alargó más de lo que él pensaba, pero dejaron las cosas claras en cómo actuar a partir de ahora… luego fueron a cenar…Mark tuvo la esperanza de ver a Emily allí, pero no había ido. Mary le había llevado algo a la habitación…. Cuando llegó a la estancia que ocupó Cat antes de irse, la encontró profundamente dormida. La despertó con cuidado.

\- ¡Emily! .- la llamó, sentandose en la cama.

Ella abrió los ojos despacio.

\- Que... que...¿Que ha pasado? No podía ir a buscarte… me dijeron que vendrías a verme cuando supieses algo…

Mark sonrió y haciendo gestos para que se callase.

\- Los niños ya han nacido… y Vincent ha estado con Cat….

Emily se sentó en la cama emocionada.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Iban a Londres…

Mark se encogió de hombros.

\- Digamos que ha tenido una premonición… Han llegado de milagro, pero han llegado..

Emily sonrió y se abrazó a él.

\- Me alegro muchísimo… muchísimo..

\- Heather, la hermana de Cat, lo ha grabado todo en video… Evan nos los enseñara mañana. Todavía no los he visto, pero por lo que ha dicho se parecen a su padre…

\- ¿En todo?

Mark asintió.

\- En todo…

Emily sopló… Iba a ser una familia complicada….

\- Bueno… estaremos ahí para ayudarles en cuanto vuelvan… .- cogio a Mark del cuello, viendo como él agachaba la cabeza,no muy seguro de cuando seria eso… ni de si sería posible-… porque estoy segura de que volverán y todo se arreglara… lo conseguiremos Mark, somos los buenos, tenemos que ganar…

\- Eso solo pasa en las películas… y no en todas…. .- le dijo él sonriendo con tristeza.

\- Vale… pero ahora pasará…. Ya lo veras….yo también tengo poderes…

Mark recordó entonces algo.

\- ¿Has conseguido hablar con el museo?

Ella asintió.

\- Si… me sacaron a un almacén y desde allí, pude llamar a mi amiga del museo… ya me han concedido la licencia… ¿crees que con tres meses tendremos bastante?

Mark se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé…. pero mas nos vale que así sea…..- miró a su alrededor-.. esto no es…. El Plaza…. Pero aquí estarás segura..

\- Ya… .-le dijo asintiendo-. .. pero me gustaría ayudar, no solo estar "segura"…. Vincent, Cat, los niños…. Tu….. sois parte de mi familia ahora…

Mark agachó la cabeza. Lo que sentía que habia entre los dos, no era algo que él estuviera acostumbrado a sentir. Por supuesto, habia habido mujeres en su vida… pero nunca habían significado nada mas allá de un par de noches… pero ahora sentía que era distinto y eso le estaba dando miedo… y sabia que a ella también… Los dos habian perdido mucho y no querian volver a pasar por ello. Hasta que todo acabase, no podian plantearse nada distinto de lo que tenian ahora...

Suspiró, sonriéndole, y le apretó la mano ante de levantarse de la cama.

\- Te dejó dormir… además, aún tengo que ponerme en contacto con Frank…. Tengo que pedirle que me mande una cosa...- se quedó pensativo unos segundos. En un movimiento involuntario, se paso la mano por su rizado pelo y luego miró a Emily.- ... Mañana, contando con que te vas a quedar aqui, tendré que presentarte a alguien y tienes que prometerme que tendrás la mente abierta.

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada, las paredes de piedra de la peculiar habitacion se la devolvieron. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que no era el momento de hacer tanto ruido y se indicaron con gestos que debian hablar en voz mas baja,

\- ¡Mas todavía! .- exclamó en apenas un susurro.

Mark asintió.

Emily puso cara de circunstancias.

\- De acuerdo... lo intentaré.

\- Mas vale que lo hagas... no tengo ganas de perseguir una mujer histérica por los tuneles -. Le dijo él bromeando.

Emily fruncio el ceño y se volvió a tumbar en la cama tapandose hasta el cuello.

-Yo no suelo ponerme histerica...

Mark sonrió divertido.

\- Eso ya lo veremos mañana...

Emily le tiró a la cabeza uno de los cojines que adornaban la cama.

\- Vale, vale... ya me voy... ya me voy... - le dijo él, mientras lo cogia del suelo y lo volvia a arrojar a la cama.- ¡Dulces sueños, Emily!

Esa fue su despedida de todas las noches durante los últimos veinte días. Había mucho mas, que un simple desearse una buena noche en esas palabras.

\- ¡Dulces sueños, Mark!

Se miraron unos segundos sonriendo y Mark fue hacia la salida de la habitacion... pero antes de que se fuera, le dijo Emily:

-Estoy deseando ver a esos niños... a nuestros sobrinos...

Mark se volvió un segundo a mirarla.

\- Yo también , y a Cat y a mi padre…. Creo que me siento un poco perdido sin ellos… .- le dijo con algo de tristeza,

Emily iba a decirle algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Entendía como se sentía, y por mucho que ella le dijese, no iba a hacer que se sintiese mejor.

Mark le hizo un gesto de despedida y salió de la estancia.

Fue a la sala que hacía las veces de enfermería, y que estaba vacía en ese momento, y se tumbó en una de las camas. Se tapó con una manta que Jacob había dejado sobre la colcha, y sin desvestirse se quedó dormido, soñando con una vida totalmente distinta a la suya…

* * *

 **Covignton House**

Nada más despertarse, día y medio despues de haber llegado a ese lugar, fue al baño.

Después de pasar la noche al lado de Stanley, necesitaba darse una buena ducha de agua caliente… no podía soportar ni tan siquiera mirarse al espejo sabiendo que él la había tocado.

Desde que estaba con él, siempre se despertaba sola. El se levantaba muy temprano y solia ir a buscar su dosis… Ya hacia tiempo que ella se habia dado cuenta, de que no solo tomaba sueros para no envejever, en pequeñas dosis, para que no le pasasen factura como a los otros pacientes del Baker, si no que tomaba algo mas, y por alguna conversación que habia oído entre él y Ethan, casi estaba segura de que estaba medicándose contra una enfermedad que lo estaba matando…. y si era, lo que ella creía, podía curarlo, pero tambien podría acabar matándolo… y eso desde luego la hacia muy feliz.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se miró al espejo, quitando el vaho acumulado, con la mano. La imagen que le devolvió no le desagradó... el suero tenia un efecto excepcional en ella…. y estaba esplendida… Durantelos últimos días, tambien lo estaba,aunque por dentro estaba muerta… pero ahora, después de que la habían traido ahí… viéndose otra vez encerrada… habia tomado una decisión…Si todo acababa mal… se dejaría ir… pero se los llevaría con ella… a Stanley, a Lord Chester y a todos los que cometieran la imprudencia de subestimarla….

Sonrió al reflejo del espejo.

\- Ojalá sean muchos los que lo hagan…

Se secó bien el pelo y pasó al vestidor. Estaba poniéndose un traje, de pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra… cuando llamaron a la puerta. A los pocos segundos y sin que ella contestara, oyó como abrían con una llave.

El hombre que los había acompañado hasta allí la noche anterior cuando llegaron. Owen, entró con una bandeja.

\- Le he traído su desayuno . Dejó la bandeja en la mesa redonda que había en fente del sofá.

\- Cuando haya terminado solo tiene que llamar al timbre… Han pedido que le traigan los periódicos y además me han dado esta nota.

Sacó un papel blanco pulcramente doblado del bolsillo de su impecable chaqueta.

Rebeca se lo quedó mirando mientras se la daba. Casi parecía un mayordomo de los de su época… El perfecto hombre de confianza de su señor.

\- Gracias Owen...

\- De nada, Srta. Reynolds... con su permiso me retiro... cualquier cosa que desee no dude en llamar...

Rebecca asintió mientras le veia marcharse.

Cuando el secretario de Lord Chester y su hijo, cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama y desdobló el papel. Reconocio enseguida la letra enrrevesada de Stanley:

"Hoy tardaré un poco en ir a verte. Han surgido asuntos que requieren nuestra atencion inmediata...

Creo que deberias saber que tus amigos han sido vistos cogiendo el ferry que va Skye... Estamos seguros, de que han venido desde NY siguiendo nuestros pasos, pero algo ha pasado, que les ha llevado a la isla, y eso solo puede ser una cosa... Supongo que no hace falta que te lo diga...

Disfruta de tu dia... si termino pronto, puede que salgamos a pasear por los jardines... no quiero que te marchites por falta de aire y sol... ademas, es bueno que los que siempre nos han vigilado, te vean por aquí. Como ya te dijo nuestro anfitrion, eres un magnifico cebo...

Tuyo siempre... S."

El papel cayó de sus manos cuando terminó de leerlo. Le habian empezado a temblar al saber lo que significaba ese viaje... ¡Los niños! ¡Catherine!

Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

\- Por favor, por favor que todo haya ido bien...-dijo en voz alta, preguntandose ademas, qué demonios estarian planeando esos malnacidos, en la reunion a la que Stanley habia sido convocado...

Estaba segura, de que algo intentarian para hacerse con los niños de Catherine y Vincent, pero ella, sabía tambien, con total seguridad, que "ellos" antes moririan que permitirlo... y eso le dolia sobremanera, porque no queria, bajo ninguno concepto, que muriesen...

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Por la mañana temprano un paquete fue entregado en una lavanderia del sur de Manhattan. Era un paquete de 40x40, perfectamente embalado, y que pesaba mucho. El destinatario era el dueño del establecimiento, y el remitante solo eran dos iniales y un apartado postal.

Pero al contrario de lo que pasa, con la inmensa cantidad de paquetes que todos los dias se envian y se entregan, este no llegó a su destinatario.

El empleado que lo recogió, lo llevó a la parte de atras y alli lo dejó en una estanteria metalica, al lado de un monton de ropa por planchar. Cuando iba a volver al mostrador golpeó, sutilmente, con su mechero tres veces en una cañeria, y sonriendo salio del almacén cerrando la puerta detras de él.

Al cabo de poco mas de 5 minutos Mark abria la puerta que comunicaba con el sotano e iba directo a la estanteria donde estaba el paquete, lo cogio, dejó una nota en su lugar y volvio sobre sus pasos inmediatamente.

Cuando entró en los tuneles Hugh, y Emily le estaban esperando.

\- Aqui esta.. .- les dijo. Le dió el paquete a Hugh.- Son los expedientes con las fotos de los miembros del equipo de Frank Reagan; echales un vistazo exhaustivo. ¿Ya se han ido Evan y Samuel?

Hugh asintió, cogiendolo, mientras que Emily miraba el paquete con curiodidad. Le habian contado muchas cosas, pero todavia no habia tenido tiempo de reposarlas y todo iba demasiado deprisa como para entretenerlos con preguntas...

\- Si, se han ido hace un rato al hangar... Tal vez puedan rastrear donde se esconden los que no se fueron a Londres... Ojalá, encuentren el rastro de Ethan... no me fio de él... .- la expresión de enfado que asomó en su rostro cuando dijo eso, lo dejó claro-. Evan ha dicho que está seguro de que no va a atacar, pero yo no lo tengo claro...

Mark le quitó hierro al asunto.

\- Bueno, de todos modos no tardaran en volver y volveremos a tener aqui a nuestro vigia... Ahora ... .- cogio a Emily del brazo ante su sorpresa.- ... voy a presentarte a alguien...

Hugh miró a Mark con complicidad. Sabia de quien estaban hablando.

\- Yo me iré con esto a la sala y os esperaré, mientras lo voy revisando... por cierto, Devin me ha comentado que van a cerrar las entradas que Ethan conoce... quedaran inutilizadas a partir de esta tarde...

Mark asintió.

\- Es buena idea, pero algo me dice que si decide venir a verla... no le hará falta entrar... .- Se despidio de Hugh-. Enseguida estoy alli...

Hugh tambien se despidió y se perdió por el tunel que lo llevaria a la sala grande. Mark y Emily fueron en sentido contrario.

Hablaron durante el camino de las cosas que Emiky todavia no entendia, y Mark se las fue aclarando, hasta que llegaron a un estrecho pasillo que comunicaba con una habitación.

Antes de entrar Mark la cogio de los hombros.

\- Acuerdate de lo que te dije ayer... tienes que tener la mente abierta...

Emily se cruzó de brazos.

\- No soy una mujer que se impresiona facilmente... y con todo lo que me has contado... no puede haber nada peor... ¡ que puede haber peor, que que tu cuñado se convierta en una bestia!

Mark se pasó la lengua por los labios poniendo cara de circunstancias, no exenta de escepticismo.

\- Ok... tu misma, y que coste que me das pena... si no, me apostaba algo...

Entraron en la habitacion mientras Emily protestaba ante lo que acababa de decir Mark.

\- ¿Pena? Mark Reynolds eres...

Mark se apartó ligeramente para que Emily se acercase. Ella vio como Lynn se levantaba de uno de los sillones, y cuando giró su cabeza para mirar a la persona que hablaba con ella, lo que vio la dejó muda. Se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Mark, mientras Vincent se levantaba del borde de su cama…. Emily tragó saliva al verlo acercarse despacio, y sin más, se desmayó.

\- Lo sabía… .- dijo Mark sonriendo, mientras la cogía, evitando de ese modo que diera con sus huesos, en el duro suelo de piedra.

* * *

 **Skye**

La niebla desapareció al día siguiente al nacimiento de los niños.

Vincent pudo contemplar desde la habitación del hospital la magnificencia del paisaje de la isla. Bello y agreste… salvaje y bucólico a la vez… una lucha de contrarios… No pudo evitar sonreír…. No podía ser de otra manera…

Cuando llegaron al castillo encontraron en la entrada un carrito de paseo gemelar con sus cucos colocados…. Tenía un enorme lazo rojo atado al manillar y una nota con los nombres de Tess y Jt….

Todos los recibieron con abrazos, y enseguida se dedicaron a los pequeños nuevos invitados.

Cat y Vincent subieron a su habitación, para dejar lo que habian traido del hospital, y nada más abrir la puerta, vieron una cuna balancín enorme… preparada para que los dos niños durmieran juntos…. Era de madera clara y tenia los barrotes torneados. En la parte alta de los mismos a modo de capitel, figuras de pequeños ositos la decoraban. Unas preciosas sabanas de hilo blanco y una manta de color melocotón completaban el conjunto.

Se acercaron a ella para admirarla. Se notaba que estaba hecha a mano y con un cuidado infinito en todos los detalles.

\- ¡Qué preciosidad! .-exclamó Cat.

\- Si verdad…- la voz de su padre le llegó desde la puerta de la habitación.

Cat sonrió.

\- Gracias Papá… es..

Bob negó con la cabeza haciéndola callar.

-No… Cat…no es mia, es de ellos. La trajo Erik ayer…. Es de su familia….

Vincent y Cat lo miraron sin saber que decir.

Ambos respiraron hondo, dejaron todo lo que llevaban encima de la cama, y despues de dirigirse una mirada complice el uno al otro, salieron de la habitación, pasando por delante de su padre.

Bob cerró los ojos unos segundos y los siguió. Iba a ser difícil.

Los primeros días con los niños, pasaron, con pocas horas de sueño, poco hablar y mucho pasear arriba y abajo. Bajando al pueblo y subiendo del pueblo, porque según Cat, los niños tenían que salir a la calle todos los días, daba igual el frio que hiciese, y de paso, ella subía la cuesta, hasta el castillo, empujando el carro.

Todo esto iba poniéndola poco a poco en forma…. y eso, según pensaba Vincent, era lo que más le preocupaba a su mujer….Tenia prisa por volver a ser la de antes…. No en vano, era una mujer policía de NY, experta en patear culos, en funciones de madre….

Margaret les había dicho que el dar el pecho era lo mejor para recuperarse… y en eso no había problemas. A partir del dia siguiente a dar a luz, sus pechos se habían llenado de leche y tenía para dar y tomar… es mas, empezó a llenar biberones y a guardarlos en la nevera, para descargar leche, cuando ellos no tenian nucha hambre, y evitar endurecimientos y posibles mastitis..., y poder delegar, ese momento en Vincent, que les daba el biberon mirandolos embelesado.

Desde luego, Cat adoraba a esos pequeñines que solo comían, dormían y gritaban, mas que lloraban, pero su marido estaba seguro de que no podría estar mucho tiempo sin entrar en acción… Le iba a doler mucho quedarse en la isla mientras ellos iban a Londres... y a él dejarla otra vez...

Durante los pocos ratos libres que les dejaban los bebes, le enseñó el castillo, las obras del Museo, que se iba a instalar en las planta calle, y por supuesto la biblioteca con la crónica de los Bersekers desde que llegaron a la isla y al continente.

Una historia complicada que demostraba que un pueblo que colonizó, en principio, por medio de la violencia, acabo conviviendo con loa pueblos conquistados.

Los habitantes de las costas de Escocia y de la Inglaterra cercana al Muro de Adriano, junto con los habitantes de Skye y otras islas, los aceptaron como sus defensores contra otras amenazas, las cuales nunca faltaron en los siglo venideros… pero hubo una contra la que no pudieron…. El cristianismo y su doctrina…. Ante ella y su poder no tuvieron nada que hacer… y poco a poco, los dioses antiguos y ellos mismos, tuvieron que desaparecer porque las vidas de sus adoradores, considerados herejes, y la de los propios berseker corrían serio peligro…

Pero todo eso solo era el principio de la historia que se podía encontrar en esas páginas.

Vincent entró detrás de ella, en el espacio enmarcado, por las altas pequeñas ventanas rectangulares con vidrieras de colores, que permitían la entrada de la luz natural. Contempló asombrado el numeroso conjunto de libros y llegó a coger alguno de ellos. Lo abrió y leyó algo, ante la atenta mirada de su mujer.

A los pocos segundos lo dejó en la mesa y apoyó las dos manos en la misma, a los lados del libro, con la cabeza agachada. Sin mirar a Cat dijo:

\- Nada de todo esto puede cambiar lo que ha pasado…

Cat asintió. Vincent siguió hablando.

\- Le dijo a Stuart que si ganamos esta guerra…- cogió aire antes de seguir hablando-. … no quiero volver a saber de ellos…-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-…. pero no sé si eso será posible… .-miró a Cat sin entender.- ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?... por mucho que me lo intenta explicar no logro entenderlo y además, me hace sentir culpable….

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la mesa. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

Cat se acercó a él. Lo abrazó y él apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿y sabes que es lo peor?.- le preguntó él con la voz entrecortada.

Cat asintió acariciando su nuca.

\- Creo que sí….- se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de seguir hablando-…. …que no sabes que te duele más…. si la muerte de un amigo inocente que solo quería ayudar…. o que lo que ha hecho Stuart, te obliga odiarlo….

Vincent asintió sin decir nada y se aferró con fuerza su mujer. Ella siguió acariciándolo y le dijo al oído:

\- Lo sé… porque a mí me pasa lo mismo…

* * *

Dos semanas después del parto, tenían que ir a ver a Margaret para controlar como iba Cat, y para que viesen a los niños.

Jt y Tess les ayudaron a poner las sillitas, regalo de Dana y Bob, en los asientos traseros del todoterreno. Se alojaban en el mismo castillo, ya que Stuart y Erik preferian vivir en el pueblo, en una casa de la familia de Erik, de este modo, los dos amigos pudieron ayudarles en todo momento. Los niños eran el gran tema de conversación y por ahora, las charlas pendientes que habia entre todos, quedaban para mas adelante.

Mientras terminaban de asegurarlas, Tess y Cat entraron a por los bebes, y Vincent y Jt, siguieron con la conversación que llevaban desde el desayuno.

-…. ¿y que utilizó Vanessa para hacer eso? .-le preguntó Vincent, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Jt le contestó gesticulando en demasia.

\- Después de leerlo muchas veces, creemos que tomó sangre y muestras de tejido vuestras antes de inocularos el suero. De eso modo, pensaba que podía crear algo que os devolviera a vuestro estado normal…

Cat que estaba poniendo a Vanessa en la silla, se giró cuando oyó que hablaban del antídoto que habían descubierto en los papeles de su madre. Jt se lo dijo a los dos, al día siguiente del parto, cuando los mandaron a casa., desde entonces su amigo había estado ocupado leyendo el libro de Markus y ayudando a los padres primerizos, como todos los demás.

Tess le acercó Michael, a Vincent, y él lo puso en su sillita, luego cerró la puerta de uno de los lados del coche y miró a su amigo:

\- Pero vosotros, no tenéis nada mío de antes de….

Jt negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada… he revisado todo, es imposible conseguir células viales de algo tuyo antes de irte….

Vincent suspiró.

\- Y el problema con Markus… .- siguió hablando Jt-. …es que solo hizo experimentos con ratones, basados en la fórmula que yo le dí… no es la fórmula original de Muirfield de hace 14 años… y no tenemos constancia de que al final funcionase…

Cat se acercó a ellos.

\- Siempre se puede volver a intentar….

Vincent abrazó a su mujer, besando su pelo.

\- Sé que querrías que lo hiciésemos, pero volver a desenterrar a mis padres… es algo que no me apetece nada, sobre todo porque no sé, si valdria para algo... Podemos probar con Aaron… pero es una línea demasiado lejana… ¿verdad?- dijo adelantandose a Jt.

Su amigo asintió.

\- Si… un sobrino no sé si supondría bastante cantidad de genes originales tuyos para contrarrestar el suero… Es factible, en algunos casos, con los antiguos

pacientes del Baker, pero ahí solo estamos paliando efectos secundarios que nada tienen que ver contigo…

Vincent se separó de Cat y le dijo:

\- Nos vamos… súbete al coche.- miró su reloj-. Llegamos tarde… esto de preparar a dos bebes lleva su tiempo… mucho tiempo….

Cat asintió y despidiéndose de Jt y de Tess, fue a sentarse entre los niños.

Vincent abrió la puerta del conductor e iba a entrar, pero en el último momento se volvió hacia Jt. Lo agarró del hombro. No quería que el cargase con una responsabilidad que no era suya.

\- No te preocupes si las cosas no salen como nosotros queremos….- Miró hacia el asiento de atrás con tristeza-. Ellos son lo que son y creo, que ahora, ya no puedo volver a ser quien era… Mis hijos necesitaran a mi otro yo…..- su expresión cambio-… y todo esto… se lo debo a Stuart….

Jt vio la rabia y el dolor en sus ojos.

\- Ten esperanza Vincent.. .- le dijo intentado consolarlo.

Su amigo asintió.

\- La tengo… pero aunque ocurra el milagro que hemos buscado durante tanto tiempo… ellos no pueden dejar de ser lo que son… y por eso yo tampoco… ¡Qué triste , ¿verdad?! Después de tantos años y tanto sufrimiento… cuando puede que lo logremos… no podemos utilizarlo…

Apretó el hombro de su amigo y entró en el coche. A los pocos segundos salió acelerando camino del hospital.

Jt se quedó mirándolo.

\- No te rindas Vincent…. puede que haya otras alternativas…..

Cuando ya los dejó de ver, volvió a entrar en el castillo. El frio primaveral escocés se le estaba metiendo en los huesos y por mucho que te intentaras calentar después, no había quien lo sacara.

* * *

Margaret los estaba esperando en su consulta cuando llegaron. Clive se llevó a los niños y Vincent fue con él.

\- ¿Cómo estas Catherine?.- le preguntó ella, mientras se colocaba los guantes y Cat se sentaba en el sillón para poder examinarla.

\- Bien… me encuentro muy bien… Hoy estoy más cansada, porque esta noche han dado bastante guerra….

Margaret sonrió.

\- Tienen noches malas, como todos.. … .- observó la zona donde habia puesto un par de puntos-. Veamos… todo parece estar bien. Te quitaré en un momento esto que sobra… y podemos decir que estás perfecta… .-mientras le quitaba los puntos siguió hablando-. Tus análisis de sangre han salido normales. Terminaté la caja de hierro que te dimos cuando saliste de aquí y asunto concluido.-. Levantó un momento la vista para mirarla-. ¿Los niños comen bien?

Cat asintió.

\- Si perfectamente…. Les damos algún biberón porque a veces parece que se quedan con hambre… Creo que voy a sacarme algo de leche, aprovechando las crecidas y se las daremos en biberones…

\- ¿Duermes? .- le dijo mientras se levantaba y comprobaba su suelo pélvico-. Aprieta un poco… si así, muy bien…

\- Hago lo que puedo… Vincent ayuda mucho….- una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en su rostro-. Me parece increíble tenerlo conmigo en estos momentos después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Margaret sonrió también.

\- Nunca sabemos lo que nos deparará el destino…. .- le examinó los pechos y se quitó los guantes-… ya hemos acabado.

Cat se levantó del sillón ayudada por la matrona y se empezó a vestir. Margaret se sentó a su mesa y apuntó algo en el ordenador.

Cuando Cat terminó, se sentó en una silla enfrente de ella.

\- Ahora vendrán con los niños… Los pesaran y comprobaran que todo va correctamente… Tendréis que venir dentro de un par de semanas otra vez para que les vuelvan a examinar….- le indicó Margaret.

Cat asintió.

Su matrona dejó de escribir en el ordenador y la miró.

\- Bueno, estás estupendamente... puedes hacer lo que quieras… pero yo que tu me esperaría a tener relaciones… suelen ser unos cuarenta días para que todo vuelva mas o menes a su ser… pero depende de vosotros...- sonrió-. Cuando estés preparada lo sabrás…

Cat volvió a asentir.

\- De acuerdo….- se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?…

Margaret asintió.

\- ¿Sobre ellos?

\- Si…¿ cuanto hace que los conoces?

Margaret se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón y sonrió.

\- Toda mi vida… nací y ya estaban aquí… y cuando nacieron mis padres también….- se pasó la lengua por los labios-. Nadie de mi familia es como ellos.. Nosotros descendemos de los habitantes originales de la isla, pero para nosotros son algo tan especial que no se puede explicar con palabras… Fueron nuestros conquistadores durante siglos, pero luego todo fue cambiando y se convirtieron en nuestros ángeles de la guarda… en nuestros guardianes… y nosotros en los suyos… Nuestras tradiciones se mezclaron con las suyas y ahora son parte de un mismo todo… .- sonrió-. Tenemos nuestras propias fiestas transmitidas desde hace cientos de años… y nuestra prosperidad depende de ellos…. Ellos encontraron las minas..

Cat frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Las minas? .- al oírle decir eso recordó que Angus habia hecho referencia a que si no fueran lo que son, serian simples mineros.

Margaret sonrió.

\- Te lo contaran ellos…. Pero una cosa te diré…. No desconfíes de ellos... jamas harán daño a tus hijos, son muy especiales…ya lo sabeis…. Pueden darles una segunda oportunidad para seguir viviendo… y merece la pena que lo hagan…

Cat agachó la cabeza.

\- Pero son mis hijos…

\- … y en parte los suyos…. El destino os ha elegido a ti y a Vincent…. no te quepa duda... Cat, sois una pareja fuerte, tanto por separado como juntos, eso se ve a la legua y eso os ayudará a asimilar todo esto... además de que sois perfectos de empezar una nueva generación…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Vincent entró con los niños en brazos.

\- Han ganado el peso correcto y todo está en orden..- dijo nada más entrar-. … solo me ha dicho que sigamos como hasta ahora….

Margaret se levantó y fue a verlos.

Los pequeños miraban a todos los sitios y a ninguno, mientras movían sus pequeñas manos.

\- ¡Oh! Parece que tienen hambre…. .-Margaret tocó con delicadeza sus pequeñas cabecitas-… Son preciosos… una autentica bendición…. – les dijo y miró a Cat al hacerlo..- Tienen tus ojos, Catherine...

Ella sonrió timidamente y miró a Vincent.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos o se pondrán a llorar en el coche.

\- Si…

Su marido le dió a Vanessa para que Cat la cogiese.

Margaret le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó.

\- Bueno, mi trabajo ya está hecho… .-suspiró-. Ha sido un placer, doctor Keller…

Vincent negó con la cabeza,

\- Yo no hice apenas nada...

Ella sonrió.

\- Las primeras manos que sintieron fueron las tuyas, nunca lo olvides...

Se volvió y abrazó como pudo a Cat y a Vanessa.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! Disfrutar de ellos… ahora y siempre….Nos seguiremos viendo por el pueblo, y cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde me tienes…

Cat sonrió. No podía evitar que esa mujer le cayese bien. Se veía desde lejos que era buena persona… y los defendía, como hacían todos… pero tal vez, ella no sabía lo que Stuart había llegado a hacer.

Cat le devolvió el abrazo y Margaret besó a Vanesa en la frente, la cual empezaba ya a protestar.

\- Nos vamos….- dijo Vincent abriendo la puerta de la consulta.

La matrona los vio marchar y cerró la puerta cuando salieron.

Suspirando fue a su mesa y cogió el teléfono. Marcó de memoria un número y enseguida le contestaron.

\- Hola Erik, soy Margaret, ¿cómo estás?...

* * *

Cuando llegaron al castillom, Vanessa y Michael gritaban y lloraban como si estuvieran poseídos por satanás… ni tan siquiera el que su padre los cogiera, hizo que se callasen.

Fueron enseguida a la sala, cosa extraña, y cosa extraña, no había nadie… Allí, Cat les dio de mamar a los dos, sentada en el sofa.

Vincent estuvo con ella, preparado para ir a por un biberón, si se quedaban con hambre, pero esta vez, no hizo falta. Se quedaron los dos dormidos y Vincent les cambió el pañal, en el mismo sofa, y los metió en los cucos del coche para que durmiesen.

Cuando terminó, Vincent se sentó y abrazó a su mujer. Cat se recostó en su pecho.

\- Se te nota que estas cansada…..-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- Lo sé… tengo sueño… pero estoy bien… tengo que empezar a ser yo misma… Voy a ver si encuentro a alguien… ¿donde estarán todos metidos?

\- Dejalos… hace sol… y no se está mal… habran salido a dar una vuelta….

-... ya, pero dijimos que nos iríamos a comprar pañales…desaparecen….

Vincent sonrió.

Cat acarició su pecho a través del jersey de lana blanco que llevaba su marido.

-Yo iré, no te preocupes… tú quédate y duerme un poco… aprovechando que nos rodea el silencio.

Cat rió.

\- Ok…. .- lo miró fijamente-…No hemos tenido casi tiempo de ponernos al dia de todo… han sido unas semanas de locura… y prácticamente no hemos estados solos en ningún momento….-le dijo.

\- Ellos mandan.

\- Si…pero una parte de mi echa de menos algo de intimidad…

Vincent se sentó a su lado.

\- Pues no te puedes imaginar yo…- le dijo sonriendo con malicia.

\- Lo imagino...te lo aseguro… .-lo volvió a besar-. …pero ahora va a ser imposible... porque me estoy durmiendo… esta noche ha sido agitada… tenían mucho hambre…como ahora… ni tu… ni la gema hacían efecto… .—le dio un golpe en el pecho-…. Vete…. Disfrutaré de esta paz, que pronto se acabará… en todos los sentidos…

Vincent fijó la vista en el paisaje que se veía a través de las ventanas del salón.

\- Si.. tienes razón…. en todos los sentidos… Habrá que hablar con ellos..

Cat asintió, cerrando los ojos.

Vincent le dio un beso en la frente y para cuando salió de la habitación, su mujer ya estaba dormida.

Se despertó sobresaltada cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban por al pasillo. Al principio no sabía dónde estaba, pero enseguida recordó. Pensó que era Vincent que volvía con los pañales, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que esa no era la forma de andar de Vincent…. no, no era Vincent…. era…

Nada más verlo asomar por el vano de la puerta se levantó del sofá.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Stuart muy serio entró en la estancia.

\- Venir a hablar contigo… creo que ya estás en condiciones de que tengamos unas palabras…

\- ¡NO! .-le gritó ella, sin acordarse de que podía despertar a los bebes-. No tengo nada que hablar contigo…. Vincent tomó una decisión y la respeto, pero cuanto mas lejos estés de mi, mejor…

Stuart armándose de paciencia fue hacia ella.

Cat se alejó.

\- ¡No se te ocurra acercarte mas a los niños! ¡No estoy preparada para hablar contigo todavía!... .- resopló varias veces intentando controlarse pero al final estalló.- ¡Lo Mataste! .-le gritó mientras ella era la se acercaba a él, y lo golpeaba en el pecho con rabia-… tú lo mataste… cuando estaba ayudándonos… ¡maldito cabrón! –siguió golpeándolo, mientras Stuart aguantaba la explosión de rabia de Cat con estoicidad. Sabia muy bien lo que ella sentía.. y lo entendia… en parte esa era una de las razones de estar allí…. tenia que dejar que Cat soltase lo que sentía…

 **No dejeis de leer... :))) un besazo Ana..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

En ese momento los niños empezaron a llorar. Cat fue hacia ellos rapidamente, cogió a Michael, mientras acunaba a Vanessa con la otra mano..

Entonces Stuart se agachó e hizo ademan de cogerla.

\- ¡No… no Stu….

Las palabras se quedaron en su boca.

Nada mas cogerla Stuart, Vanessa, dejó de llorar y sus ojos se fijaron en los de él… era la primera vez que los fijaba en alguien. Se pusieron amarillos mientras que los de Stuart se volvían de color rojo. Acercó sus labios a sus pequeña orejita y empezó cantarle muy bajito.

Cat asombrada vio una sonrisa en los labios de su hija, mientras ella seguía sosteniendo a Michael que no dejaba de llorar.

Poco a poco los ojos de Vanessa se cerraron mientras seguía cantándole la canción. Cuando se quedó dormida todavía sonriendo, Stuart la volvió a dejar en el carro, se dio la vuelta y miró a Cat.

\- ¿Puedo? .- le preguntó extendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

Cat en un principio, cogió a Michael con más fuerza y se alejó unos pasos… pero después miró a los ojos del berseker y supo que tenía que hacerlo… No en vano era de alguna forma, su abuelo… y si Vincent los relajaba así… él no podía ser menos….

En su cerebro se amontaban los sentimientos, pero uno prevalecía por encima de todos los demás… Sentía que esos niños iban a ser más de ellos que suyos, y eso no le gustaba, aunque dentro de esos "ellos" estuviese su marido.

De todas formas, se volvió a acercar al berseker y le dio a Michael. Stuart le sonrió con infinito agradecimiento e hizo lo mismo que con Vanessa, y Michael se comportó igual que su hermana… lo reconocía….

Stuart lo dejó en el carro y suspiró mirándolos.

Luego se dio la vuelta para encarar a Cat.

Esta la observaba con los brazos cruzados en torno a su pecho.

\- Creo que tenemos que dejar de pelear… y hablar… hay muchas cosas que tienen que quedar claras…

Stuart asintió.

\- Estoy deseando hacerlo…..tienes que entender que no soy tu enemigo.

Cat no dijo nada. Se limitó a indicarle que se sentase en el sofá. Ella se sentó en un pequeño sillón enfrente de él.

Juntó sus manos y después de aclararse la garganta empezó a hablar:

\- No puedo entender cómo pudiste tener la sangre fría de hacer algo así….- Stuart iba a decir algo pero ella le hizo un gesto para que se callase-. No … déjame hablar….. Paul era un hombre que solo quería ayudar y no tenías derecho a terminar con su vida por algo que en el fondo no tiene sentido... .-lo miró fijamente a los ojos-. Si tanto querías a Vincent tenías que haber respetado su decisión…. Él quería dejar de ser como vosotros…

Stuart movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No sabía lo que quería... Sé que es el acto más egoísta que se puede cometer… llegar a matar a un hombre para no perderle… pero para mí… es más que… .-le dijo levantándose, mientras que la voz se le quebraba. Empezó a pasear por la habitación, para intentar recomponerse, sabía que Vincent no quería saber nada más de él después de que todo terminase y eso le dolía enormemente-. Cat, él no sabía todavía ser lo que era, pero después de aquello aprendió a aceptarse… Si ahora tuviera que elegir no creo que decidiese dejar de serlo...

Cat también se levantó:

\- ¡Normal! Puede que él lo haya llegado a aceptar… pero en el fondo sabe que le has obligado…. Sus hijos, gracias a ti, son lo que son y eso jamás te lo podremos perdonar…

Stuart cogido aire con fuerza.

\- Estabais destinados a tener a esos niños… Tienes que entenderlo… yo solo he sido un instrumento…

Cat se dio la vuelta desesperada.

Stuart fue hasta ella y la cogió de la mano. Ella no se apartó.

\- Sé que os he decepcionado… sé que es difícil que confíes en mi… pero esto más allá de nosotros como entidades independientes… es parte de un todo… y esos niños son la esperanza de un nuevo renacimiento de nuestro linaje… ¿Quién te dice que en algún momento de la historias no tendremos que volver a luchar? ¿Tendremos que volver a defender a los que queremos?... en el fondo, ahora lo estamos haciendo…

Cat negó con la cabeza.

\- No tengo claro que esa fuera nuestra guerra…. .- pero agachó la mirada al decírselo.

Stuart le cogió la mano con mas fuerza.

\- Sí que lo tienes…no me mientas…. Tu misma sabes que el destino ha jugado con vosotros desde que nacisteis… bueno, desde antes de que nacieras...

La obligó a sentarse

\- Cat…. Rebecca fue la que te abrió el camino… ella con sus errores hizo que tu pudieras cumplir el destino de las Reynolds… un destino que está totalmente ligado a lo que somos… a nosotros.. y seguro que si buscamos en la historia de Vincent, encontramos también su nexo de unión con esto… No es una casualidad que terminara siendo lo que es…

Cat ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.

\- Él me contó, que cuando era apenas un adolescente, soñaba con una chica con el pelo castaño que lo salvaba… que lo protegía….

Stuart sonrió.

\- Vuestra unión estaba escrita en algún sitio…. .- suspiró-. No me perdonéis por matar a Markus, no tengo perdón…pero por favor Cat, no renunciéis a nosotros…

Cat lo miró y él vio miedo en sus ojos. Eso le sorprendió… había esperado rabia, desconfiando, tristeza… ¿pero miedo?

Él le tocó la cara ligeramente.

\- ¿Por qué nos tienes miedo?

Cat se levantó.

\- No tienes porque tenernoslo…. Sabes que jamas os haremos daño…. Y si decidis al final, desaparecer de nuestras vidas lo entenderemos… ..-volvió a suspirar.

Ella fue hacia la ventana.

\- Eso es imposible…. y lo sabes bien... y que no nos hareis daño, ni nos obligareis a nada...

\- ¿Entonces que te da tanto miedo?

Cat se giró y lo miró. Stuart vio que había lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Qué me los quitéis… .- dijo despacio-. ...a los tres..

Stuart se levantó y fue hacia ella mientras seguía hablando.

\- Ellos, los niños y Vincent, son como vosotros….. Compartirán pensamientos, sentimientos que solo vosotros tenéis…. Una historia, un destino… una vida, mucho más larga que la mía… yo no puedo competir con eso.. yo no soy como vosotros…- el sueño se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez-. Viendo como los has dormido… como ellos te han mirado… como Vincent hace que se relajen… la gema… todo… yo no sé cual será mi papel en su vida...

La cogió por los hombros.

\- Cat… no se te ocurra pensar eso… tu eres su madre…. Y siempre lo serás… y es… genial que no seas, ahora, como nosotros… .- se pasó la lengua por los labios, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas-. Tú les darás el equilibrio necesario… la normalidad que les hará falta… Cat, una cosa no está reñida con la otra…. No te engañes… todos te necesitamos… hasta nosotros…. .- volvió a coger aire-. Nunca se me ocurriría separarles de ti… Nunca…

\- Pero... cuando Vincent... este igual y yo empiece a envejecer… ¿qué pasará entonces? .- desvió la mirada del escocés.- ...Stuart, en el fondo… yo soy igual de egoísta que tú… .-le dijo avergonzada-… porque no soportó pensar en que voy a morir, y me voy a perder gran parte de su vida y de la de mis hijos…y que incluso, tal vez… lleguen a olvidarme….

\- ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! .- el la abrazó, ella se dejó hacerlo-…. Eso jamás ocurrirá…. Nunca te van a olvidar… y cuando tu mueras, una gran parte de Vincent morirá contigo, y digo en parte, porque tendrá a sus hijos, por los que luchar…. y te puedo asegurar que una parte de mí también, si todavía estoy en este mundo… qué ojala no sea así... Jamás serás olvidada... nosotros no olvidamos por mucho que vivamos...

En ese momento, oyeron una tos a su espalda. Se giraron hacia el lugar de donde venía ese ruido inesperado.

\- Sé que interrumpo una conversación importante….- dijo Jt desde el umbral de la puerta-… pero no he podía evitar oíros…

Stuart se cruzó de brazos.

\- No es muy educado de tu parte hacer eso…

Jt se echó a reír.

\- No me hables de educación… puede que entre vosotros haya algo que me supera… pero para mí, siempre serás alguien que ha condenado a mi amigo a ser lo que es… y ha matado a una persona para conseguirlo.

Cat se secó las lágrimas.

\- Jt…. no es el mejor momento….

Él se acercó a ella.

\- No… en eso estás equivocada…. Es el mejor momento…

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

El los miró a los dos, haciendo una intencionada pausa dramatica.

\- Pensad un momento en Rebecca…

Stuart le dijo muy serio.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? .-pensar en ella le hacía mucho daño. Habían paralizado su búsqueda por el nacimiento de los niños, pero eso no podría esperar mucho más.

\- Quiero llegar.. .- siguió diciendo Jt sonriendo-. … a que conseguimos salvar a Rebecca de una muerte segura, añadiendo al compuesto que ya teníamos, tu sangre joven Cat...porque nos dimos cuenta que en tu sangre y en la de Rebecca hay algo que la hace distinta a las demas... ¿Quién dice que no podamos hacer lo mismo contigo? Bueno, Evan tiene dudas… y es normal, porque todavía tendríamos que hacer más pruebas… pero…

Cat le tapó la boca con la mano para dejase de hablar.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo… que habría una posibilidad de que yo viviese tanto como Rebecca… como Vincent...?

Jt asintió lentamente.

Stuart soltó una carcajada.

\- Claro….¿por qué no?... eres una Reynolds…

Cat miró a Stuart mientras decía eso… y rápidamente abrazó a Jt, con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

\- No te puedes imaginar lo que te quiero en este momento…

Jt sonrió.

\- Imagino que lo mismo que antes… queda muy mal querer solo por interés…

Cat se soltó y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- ¿Se lo decimos a Vincent? .-le preguntó él volviendo a ponerse serio.

Ella iba a decir que si, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

\- No lo sé… tal vez deberíamos estar seguros de que funciona antes de hacerlo…

Jt ladeó la cabeza.

\- Yo estoy seguro casi al 100 % de que lo hará….pero.- se encogió de hombros.-. …puedo equivocarme.

Cat se mordió el labio superior.

\- Esperaremos un poco más… todavía no corre prisa….Todavia somos jovenes...

Los dos asintieron.

\- Si… no quiero darle falsas esperanzas… y además probaremos también a encontrar un suero para él… aunque se empeñe en decir que ahora ya no puede dejarlo….

Stuart agachó la cabeza; seguia sin poder soportar oir eso.

\- Creo que será mejor que me vaya...- dijo mirando a Cat-…. no quiero encontrarme a Vincent… todavía….- se encaminó hacia la puerta-. ¡Ah! Dentro de un par de días, vendremos. Tenemos que decidir qué hacer... Murray se está impacientando, aunque se alegra mucho de que toda haya ido bien, y creí entender que tenia novedades... Nos iba a mandar algo por email...

Cat se lo quedo mirando unos segundos, mientras el esperaba su reacción ante una reunión así.

-Venir a cenar… .- dijo ella, en un impulso.

Stuart asintió agradecido.

\- De acuerdo… lo haremos…

Salió de la habitación y Cat se sentó en el sofá respirando profundamente.

\- Eso sí que tendrás que decírselo… se va a sorprender mucho que tú, los invites….- le dijo Jt cruzando los brazos.

Cat lo atravesó con la mirada.

\- ¡Calla! No quiero pensar en nada ahora… Siéntate a mi lado y sírveme de almohada…. Han interrumpido mi pequeña siesta de antes de comer…

Jt se cuadró.

\- ¡A sus órdenes!

Se sentó en el sofá, Cat, se abrazó a él, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. A los pocos segundos se quedó dormida, mientras Jt se planteaba como explicarle a Tess o a Vincent, que los encontrasen así.

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Frank Reagan se levantó de la mesa de su despacho cogiendo su teléfono personal que había sonado hacia unos segundos. En cuanto vio que era una llamada de número oculto, supo quién era.

Estaba solo, salvo William, su nuevo secretario en ausencia de Karen, que se encontraba en su mesa en la habitación continua.

Cerró la puerta despacio y fue hacia la ventana.

Echo un rápido vistazo a la plaza que se veía desde alli, y enseguida lo vio sentado en un banco, con una gabardina gris y un sombrero.

\- No deberías llamarme aquí, y menos acercarte tanto.-le dijo visiblemente molesto hablando muy bajo.

\- Lo sé, pero después de que tú te asegurases de que no tenías micros por ahí, me he arriesgado… Creo que debes saber que hemos estado comprobando detenidamente los expedientes de tus colaboradores y ninguno, es uno de ellos. Samuel y Hugh no los han reconocido, y además, he hecho algo de trabajo de campo y todos ellos son las personas que dicen y nunca han tenido nada que ver con el Baker, ni con nada que pueda tener relación con el Consorcio….

\- Me alegro… .- le dijo Frank sin poder evitar relajar los hombros.

\- Solo habia dudas con tu ultimo fichaje….porque tenia cierto parecido con uno de los hibridos, pero fue a la comisaria 5ª, hablé con su jefe, un tal Ribera, y con sus compañeros, y vi algunas fotos suyas de grupo… y no hay duda que es quien dice ser….

\- Perfecto por ese lado, pero todavía no sabemos como se nos adelantan….

Al otro lado Mark asintió.

\- Si…. pero vamos descartando cosas… Quedamos donde siempre el sabado y te doy lo último que tenemos sobre Convington House… Murray está investigando por su cuenta y parece que tiene algo que nos puede ayudar… y quiero que le eches un vistazo…

\- De acuerdo… ¿el sábado a la hora acostumbrada?

\- Si… ¿como vais con Orton?

Reagan cerró los ojos.

\- Muy lentos... demasiada burocracia para poder saber cual es su patrimonio legal...Queremos encontrar un agujero por donde colarnos, pero los jueces nos piden pruebas irrefutables... William tiene mucha mano derecha con ellos, pero despues del fiasco del almacen que nos dijo Stuart, nadie quiere mojarse... pero de todos modos, no cejamos en el empeño...

\- ¿Todo lo demás?

Mark sonrió.

\- Muy bien… comiendo y durmiendo que es lo que tienen que hacer..

\- Genial… hasta el sábado entonces….

Frank colgó después de despedirse. Justo en ese momento llamaron a al puerta.

\- Adelante….

William apareció en el umbral.

\- El jefe de bomberos acaba de llegar….. la reunión empezara en unos minutos.

Frank miró su reloj y asintiendo salió de su despacho.

Nada más verlo salir… John Douglas, alias….William Vane, fue directo a la ventana del despacho. Miró hacia fuera escrutando con su perfecta visión a los que había en ese momento en la calle. Enseguida un hombre le llamó la atención… acababa de arrojar un teléfono móvil a una papelera. Venia andando en su dirección, pero un sombrero impermeable no le dejaba ver su cara. Le hizo un par de fotos con su móvil y las mandó. Mientras se alejaba, se quitó el sombrero, pero le daba la espalda….y entonces, de repente, un coche hizo sonar el claxón, a lo lejos, y el desconocido de la gabardina se dio la vuelta…

John sonrió abiertamente al reconocerlo.… Mark Newman…

\- Tu suerte se acaba de terminar…. .- dijo mientras observaba como se iba perdiendo entre la gente de la avenida. Solo con seguir a su "jefe"… y entonces acabaría con él… o quizá no… Sus verdaderos jefes se pondrían muy contentos….

Volvió a meter el teléfono en su bolsillo, cerró las cortinas del ventanal, se colocó bien su impecable traje y volvió a su mesa, como si no hubiera pasado nada…

* * *

 **Skye**

Cat le pidió a Jt que durante la temprana cena no les dijese nada a ninguno sobre la visita de Stuart. Ella se lo diria a Vincent primero cuando estuvieran solos, por eso, Jt, con ganas de aligerar el ambiente, se dedicó a contar historias de los días en que él y Vincent se conocieron… y se rieron con ganas con muchas de ellas…

Cat pensó, que esos momentos, valían mas la pena, que hablar de cosas trascendentes… además ella estaba encantada con tener a sus amigos ahí.

Adoraba ver a Tess otra vez, junto a ella y siendo la misma Tess de siempre… Las dos sabían que tenian una gran conversación pendiente, pero ya llegaría su momento..… Solo había una cosa que le extrañaba, y era que desde que la habia vuelto a ver, siempre un pañuelo, bufanda jersey de cuello alto tapaba su cuello... hasta cuando la veía recién levantada por la mañana… Habia que reconocer que hacia frio ahí, pero para tanto no era… y Tess no habia sido nunca de taparse mucho…

Se encogio de hombros mientras pensaba eso.. y se limitó a sonreir mientras veía como Vincent, paseaba por la sala con Michael en brazos... Vanessa, en cambio, estaba muy entretenida con su abuelo, que sentado en el sillón, no hacia mas que ponerle caras raras mientras la tenia encima.

\- Si no dejamos de reírnos y hablar, es imposible que consigamos que se duerman .- dijo ella en broma. No tenia ninguna gana de dejar de hacerlo. Lo necesitaba después de su conversación con el berseker y de ver como habían reaccionado los niños al estar con él... y la esperanza que habia puesto Jt en su corazon, le ayudaba mucho a estar relajada y contenta... ¿si pudiera ser verdad?

Siguieron asi durante un rato, pasando de la infancia de Jt y Vincent, contada por Jt, a la de Heather y Cat, contada por Heather. Bob le pasó Vanessa a Dana y se sentó al lado de su hija.

\- Cat, estamos todos aquí, ¿si quieres aprovechar para darte una ducha o un buen baño?... nos quedamos con ellos. Acaban de comer con lo cual, no habrá problemas...

Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que tenia razón. Sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes que papá? creo que voy a hacerte caso...- se cogió un pizco del jersey a la altura del pecho-. .. estoy pegada a mí misma… a pesar de los discos, te notas…. .- no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Dana fue en su ayuda, guiñandole un ojo,

\- Pringosa….

Cat asintió sonriendo. Se levantó y se acercó a Vincent, que intentaba dormir a Michael sin mucha convicción. Le encantaba mirarlo... y ver que sus ojos cada vez se parecian mas a los de Catherine...

\- Enseguida vuelvo…..- le dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- Será solo un momento….

Vincent asintió, mientras la veía salir de la habitación, sin poder evitar un suspiro. Se quedó mirando el hueco de la puerta unos segundos.

Dana y Bob intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y luego miraron a Jt y a Tess, y se dieron cuenta de los que cuatro pensaban lo mismo.

Dana se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, levantando la vista de la redonda carita de Vanessa.

\- Vincent, si tienes algo que hacer, puedes irte… nosotros nos quedaremos con los niños…

Vincent se giró hacia ella parpadeando como si hubiera despertado de un sueño.

Se quedó un rato con la boca abierta, no sabiendo muy bien que decir.

\- ... Creo….que no…. tengo a Michael.

Tess se levantó como un resorte de la silla, donde estaba sentada, y le quitó al niño de los brazos.

-No te preocupes... yo me encargó de él...¿ verdad que si Michael? ¿que te quieres quedar con la tia Tess? .- le preguntó al bebe mientras le pasaba el dedo por la boquita. Michael movió brazos y piernas encantado.

Bob miró a Tess, conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- Si, Vincent,… seguro que algo tienes pendiente… Un rato de descanso te irá bien… llevais 15 dias… sin parar….

Vincent tragó saliva.

\- Si, si… puede que tengáis razón .- les dijo despacio-…. Voy a ..- miró hacia la puerta-…. Voy a… hacer unas cosas…. Si…. me vendrá bien tomarte un tiempo libre… .- se volvió antes de salir para mirar a los cinco. Se dio cuenta de que Heather apenas podía contener la risa…pero no le importó-…. ¿ De verdad no os importa quedaros con ellos?...

Todos asintieron a la vez.

\- Para nada… .-le dijo Jt muy serio.- Te mereces un descanso...

\- Bien… pues… me voy… ok….- se despidió con un gesto de la mano y en cuanto estuvo fuera de su campo visual hecho a correr por el pasillo hacia la escalera… pero todavía tuvo tiempo de oír a su suegro decir...

\- ¡Y no tengáis… digo, tengas… prisa en bajar! ¡Demonios!… casi lo tenemos que echar…. ¿Quién se apunta a un buen whisky de malta?

...y las carcajadas que le siguieron.

* * *

Oyó como el agua de la ducha empezaba a caer, se desvistió todo lo deprisa que pudo y se metió en el baño.

Corrió la cortina asustando a su mujer.

\- ¡Vincent! ¿Qué haces?.- le preguntó, mientras lo veía meterse con ella dentro de la bañera.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? literalmente me han echado del salón... se quedan con los niños durante un buen rato...

Le dijo sonriendo, mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que el agua cayera por encima de los dos. La levantó ligeramente y la empezó a besar.

Ella respondió al principio, pero luego, poniendo una mano en su pecho lo obligó a parar.

\- Cariño… no sé… si… no estoy aún….- le dijo tapándose disimuladamente su vientre todavía flácido.

Vincent observó lo que estaban haciendo y soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Por favor Cat! ¿Crees que eso me importa? ….

Le quitó la mano con la que ella quería cubrirse y se apretó más. Su miembro duro y palpitante se pegó a ella.

\- No tienes nada que esconder… eso es un simple accidente que desaparecerá con el paso de los días… pero aunque eso no ocurriese… para mi eres la mujer más deseable de la tierra y solo de pensar en ti creo que voy a explotar….-la volvió a besar…-… podemos jugar un poco…pero si no quieres… me conformó con sentirse así…pegada a mí…

Cat sonrió mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

\- ¿Quieres jugar?...

El asintió…

\- Si… pero solo si tú quieres…. –le dijo el con los ojos cerrados, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza uno de sus pechos y ponía la mano de Cat en su alterado miembro.

Cat rió con ganas ante la evidente necesidad de su chico.

\- De acuerdo, pero será como yo diga….

Vincent no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir, mientras sentía su contacto.

Cat reguló la intensidad de la cascada de la ducha para que les cayese encima sin molestarles y después empezó a besarlo con la pasión de quien desea algo desde hacía siglos y no podía lograrlo.

El sabor de sus bocas los invadió… deseando no dejar de hacerlo nunca… pero Cat lo hizo.

Se apartó de Vincent y se colocó detrás de él.

Vincent apoyó las manos en la pared de la ducha. Cat empezó a llenar de besos su espalda, mientras sus manos, por delante del cuerpo de Vincent, recorrían sus hombros, su pecho, sus marcados abdominales, e iban llegando hasta su destino.

Él volvió a suspirar al notar su contacto, en la parte más sensible de su miembro. Cat jugueteó con ella mientras el agua seguía cayendo por sus cuerpos desnudos.

\- Llevó tanto tiempo deseando tocarte….que casi no puedo creer que lo este haciendo.-le dijo ella mientras seguía llenando su espalda de pequeños besos. Vincent no dijo nada. Era incapaz de hablar… solo podía sentir.

Cat bajó y subió su mano con delicadeza. Haciendo que con cada movimiento Vincent se estremeciera. Sus dedos hábiles se posaron en sus testículos y los apretaron, lo justo para sacar de la garganta de él un gemido de placer.

Siguió descendiendo por su espalda lamiendo cada centímetro hasta que llegó a sus duras y perfectas nalgas. Las lamió, las llenos de besos, a la vez que su diestra mano acariciaba y "torturaba" su miembro duro y húmedo….

Cuando se dio cuenta de Vincent no podía aguantar más, se colocó otra vez delante, y lo besó abriendo su boca a la de él, esperando que su lengua la llenase, y ella llenase de la de él.

Vincent respondió de inmediato, besándola con ansia, al mismo tiempo que la pegaba a la pared, y sus manos acariciaban sus pechos llenos de leche y sus pezones, ahora grandes y oscuros.

Cat aceleró más los movimientos de su mano, mientras la otra mano jugaba con la cabeza de su pene. Vincent soltó un gemido agudo, siguiendo acariciando sus pechos y moviendo sus caderas como si verdaderamente estuviese dentro de ella, hasta que estalló… llenando la piel del vientre de Cat de su líquido caliente y espeso... mientras ella besaba y lamia sus pezones, y seguía moviendo las manos alrededor de su miembro todavía erecto.

Vincent se estremeció una y mil veces sintiendo como el órgasmo que su mujer le había provocada, iba y venía… hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Apartó la mano de Cat y la abrazó con fuerza, llenando su húmedo pelo de besos.

\- ¡Catherine! Te quiero…. te quiero….- se agachó y la volvió a besar…

Ella se colgó de su cuello sonriendo entre besos.

\- Y yo cariño…. Mi vida no es nada sin ti…. Nada….

El volvió abrazarla y casi pudo notar las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.. ¿Cómo podía un amor ser tan grande?... Jamás pensó que ese le pasase a él… Jamás…

Permanecieron unos segundos más así, mientras el agua templada de la ducha los relajaba. Luego se ducharon entre risas y juegos y cuando acabaron, se secaron con rapidez. Vincent cogió en brazos a Cat y la llevó a la cama.

Se acostaron y se metieron debajo de las sabanas mientras no dejaban de besarse.

\- Eres maravillosa..- le dijo él mientras extendía su largo pelo por la almohada-. Es normal que se me haya hecho eterno no verte…

Cat se giró para mirarlo, cogiendo su mano y enredando sus dedos con los de él.

\- No pensábamos que nos volveríamos a juntar tan pronto, por eso esto es tan especial…. .-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. Creo que ninguno podía imaginar que estaríamos juntos para ver como nacían nuestros hijos, estando las cosas como están…

\- No…- se acercó a ella y la besó.- Ninguno…

-...y tenemos un poco más de tiempo hasta que empiecen a protestar... aunque ...- añadió ella esperanzada en que asi fuese.- ... cada vez comen mas estos niños…

Vincent sonrió al oírle decir eso.

\- Creo recordar unas fotos en casa donde se me veía de pequeño y parecía una bola….- sonrió-… era un tragoncete… un bebe casi redondo….

Cat le acaricio, el vientre plano y el pecho ancho y esculpido.

\- Pues ahora no lo pareces…. Más bien al contrario, tienes un cuerpo estupendo...mmmm .- le fue dando pequeños besos en el pecho.

Vincent asintió, cogiendo aire con fuerza. Cuando ella hacia eso lo volvía loco.

\- Bueno, tienes que entender que he hecho mucho ejercicio… y el ejército ayudó a ello… pero sobre todo, el hecho de estar 10 años prácticamente encerrado en un almacén, donde solo podía jugar a videojuegos… desesperarme… aguantar a Jt y volver a desesperarme... me llevó a que la única forma de no volverme loco era hacer ejercicio…. El almacén fue un gimnasio improvisado….

\- Hasta que yo aparecí…,.,-le dijo Cat, mientras seguía, besándolo.

Vincent cerró los ojos.

\- Bueno, lo siguió siendo, hasta que nos besamos y hasta que hicimos el amor por primera vez...

La miró a los ojos.

\- Siempre te he deseado… igual que te deseo ahora….

Ella asintió acariciando la barba de su cara.

\- Y yo a ti… Desde el primer instante en que te vi…

Se volvieron a besar durante un rato, después Cat apoyó la cabeza en su pecho de nuevo.

\- Tengo una curiosidad…

\- Dime….- le dijo él cerrando los ojos. Se sentía tan agosto en la cama, que no se hubiera ido de ella en ningún momento.

\- Es sobre Afganistán…

Vincent se movió incomodo…. La sensación de paz había desaparecido.

Cat continúo hablando.

\- ¿Has recordado más cosas de lo que paso allí?

Su marido cogió aire.

\- No…no mucho más…. solo tengo recuerdos de aquello que volvió a mi memoria cuando los desmayos… ¿te acuerdas?

Cat asintió.

\- Como no hacerlo… faltaste a mi invitación para cenar por culpa de uno de ellos… Tuve que abrir la caja de tu regalo….ese maravilloso pijama de franela, yo sola… y pase una noche horrorosa, pensando que no habías venido por culpa de verme besar a Evan….

Vincent sonrió recordando aquellos días.

\- Reconozco que aquello me afecto, aunque intente disimular…-le besó en la frente-… pero solo una causa de fuerza mayor me hubiera impedido ir a esa "cita"…. Fue una pena..- le dijo suspirando.

Cat volvió con lo de Afganistán. Apoyó sus brazos en el pecho de Vincent y lo miró.

\- ¿No quieres recordar algo más?

-Si te soy sincero…. No…. creo que hice mucho más mal que bien… y prefiero que mi mente lo haya bloqueado….. Recuerdo el momento en que me di cuenta de en lo que me había convertido, y recuerdo gritar por las noches por pesadillas que desaparecían en cuanto me despertaba…. Ya vale con eso…. No necesito saber nada más…

Cat lo miró a los ojos. Vio en ellos una veta de tristeza. Le volvió a a acariciar la cara.

\- Debió de ser horroroso volver a aquí después de aquello….

\- Escape como pude y después de mucho pensarlo… solo se me ocurrió acudir a Jt… menos mal que se portó como lo que es… un hermano….- Obligó a que Cat, apoyase otra vez la cabeza en su pecho. La abrazó con fuerza-. …. Pero todo eso ya pasó… ahora estoy contigo… y por suerte, nuestros hijos, a pesar de ser lo que son, nos tienen a nosotros para los guiarlos….

Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Cat se pegó a su cuerpo todavía húmedo de la ducha y también cerró los ojos, pero enseguida los abrió. No podía dejar que su cuerpo se relajará demasiado y cayese dormida… no quería dormirse…. Ahora no.

Se apartó ligeramente y se pasó la lengua por los labios disfrutando del sabor de su marido.

\- Vale de hablar de recuerdos… hay cosas que todavía no me has contado... ¿cómo lograsteis llegar a la isla, por ejemplo?... Sabemos que vigilan el ferry…

Vincent apoyó su codo en la cama y empezó a acariciar con el dedo corazón el nacimiento de los turgentes pechos de Cat, mientras empezaba a contarle lo que había pasado.

\- Tienes razón, nos estaban esperando, pero lo bueno es que lo sabíamos, … en cuando nos bajamos del coche, aparecieron cuatro de ellos…. .- suspiró, mientras venia como Cat cerraba los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias-. Pero… al saberlo, controlamos la llegada del ferry haciéndola coincidir con la nuestra, y en cuanto los híbridos vinieron a por nosotros, del ferry bajaron por lo menos 20 hombres, con los ojos rojos como las llamas del infierno… enseguida nuestros atacantes desaparecieron en la niebla…

Cat asintió con los ojos cerrados.

\- Es parecido a lo que nos pasó a nosotros…. Lord Chester y sus secuaces, no deben querer traer aquí más efectivos… solo quieren tenernos vigilados y de ese modo, nos obligan a no bajar la guardia, cualquier descuido que tengamos… puede ser fatal… .-se llevó la mano al cuello y cogió la de Vincent. La besó con delicadeza y luego la apretó contra su rostro-… ¿Como pude llegar a pensar en irme yo sola?...- suspiró más asustada ahora que entonces-…. Mientras huía de la casa era lo único que tenía en mente…. Salir de aquí de la forma que fuese…

Vincent la beso.

\- Estabas alterada… muy alterada… lo de Stuart mezclado con el embarazo era una combinación demasiado explosiva… Además no habrías llegado muy lejos… el ultimo ferry que salió fue el nuestro…

Cat siguió apretando la mano de su Vincent contra su cara.

\- Todavía sigo pensando que fue un milagro que aparecieras… si no…

Vincent la volvió a besar, cogiéndola de la cintura y poniéndola encima de él.

\- No pienses en eso más…- le retiró el pelo de la cara-…. Ya pasó… todo fue bien… nuestros niños están con nosotros y nosotros estamos juntos y jamas vamos a separarnos…

Cat sonrió mirándolo a los ojos y lo besó. Durante unos minutos solo hablaron sus labios y sus lenguas… y las manos de ambos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro.

Había leído mucho sobre embarazos y sabia que no era normal que después de solo despues de dos semana del parto, tuviera tantas ganas de estar con él, pensó, mientras notaba como Vincent le acariciaba las nalgas y ella se deshacía por dentro… pero, sabía que su caso no era normal… Ellos no eran normales… y el hecho de haber estado separados tanto tiempo hacia que todo fuese, más diferente si cabía.

Siguió besando a Vincent, cada vez con más intensidad, notando como él se excitaba otra vez. Su pene duro y caliente se volvió a pegar a su vientre mientras la agarraba de la cintura y se ponía encima de ella..

Vincent empezó a besarla en el cuello, mientras con los ojos cerrados Cat le decía, entre suspiros de placer:

\- mmm… creo que Margaret me ha dado a entender que todo está bien. Ha quitado el par de puntos y todo está perfecto por ahí abajo…. Pienso que si tenemos cuidado….-. Dejó de hablar para coger aire mientras sentía como Vincent besaba con dulzura el nacimiento de sus pechos…. -. Creo que Dana o Heather pusieron un poco de lubricante en la bolsa…

Vincent le puso un dedo en la boca… y levantó la cabeza de sus pechos.

\- Si me das permiso…. No te va a hacer falta el lubricante….- le dijo con malicia…

Cat, se incorporó ligeramente y cogió su rostro con las dos manos

\- …. pero no tomo nada… ya me entiendes….- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, agarrando a Vincent de los hombros.

Vincent sonrió y empezó a descender por el cuerpo de su mujer mientras lentamente lo cubrió de besos.

\- No te preocupes por eso, seria, muy dificil… pero de todos modos, cuando llegue el momento yo me encargó de todo… y prometo ir despacio… todo lo despacio que tú me digas…..

-...mmm… en ese caso…. mmm…..Tienes… todo… mi… permiso.- le dijo entre suspiros de placer, mientras volvia a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos.

Vincent fue lamiendo su piel mientras le decía:

\- Desde el día en que me mostrarte lo que eran tus orgasmos… no he dejado de pensar en volver a provocártelos… fue increíble…

Ella era ahora la que casi no podía hablar.

\- … no te puedes imaginar lo que me gustaría poder sentir los tuyos…

Vincent acaricio su vientre… el vientre que había acogido a sus maravillosos hijos y lo besó repetidas veces..

\- ya te dije que, tal vez algún día… eso ocurra… De todos modos… no tienes nada que envidiarme…. los tuyos son…. No tengo palabras para poder definir lo lo que sentí…

Fue desciendo llenando de besos las ingles de su chica, paso por alto su lugar preferido, y fue hacia el interior de sus muslos. Los mordió, presionando con la fuerza suficiente para no hacerle daño, pero si gemir… sus manos descendieron por sus delgadas y bien torneadas piernas, acariciando sus rodillas, sus gemelos hasta llegar a sus tobillos., mientras él seguía mordiendo el interior de sus dos muslos.

Cat suspiró desesperada…. La estaba volviendo loca.

Vincent levantó un poco la cabeza y se dirigió al lugar donde los dos querían que fuese. Al primer contacto de su lengua Cat dio un respingo…. y los siguientes no pudieron dejar de agarrar la cabeza de su chico y apretarlo más a ella. Había sido divertido y placentero autoconsolarse, sobre todo sabiendo que él lo sentía con ella… pero esto era único.

\- Tenia razón Margaret….-le dijo Vincent casi susurrando-… todo esta perfecto, tal y como lo recordaba… Maravilloso…

Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo mientras Cat se retorcía con cada beso, cada toque. La lengua de su marido y sus dedos acariciaban con pericia cada….dándole un placer inusitado…

En un momento, Vincent introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella…. y Cat se incorporó…

\- ¿Te hace daño? .- le preguntó él asustado.

Cat sonrió, dejándose caer otra vez…

\- No… para nada… sigue con las dos cosas….- le dijo dejándose llevar.

Vincent sonrió y le hizo caso. Aumentó la presión de su lengua en su clítoris a la vez que acariciaba con sus dedos la entrada de su vagina.

Cat suspiró profundamente agarrándose con fuerza a la almohada y mirando al techo con los ojos muy abiertos…sintió con el orgasmo empezaba. Intentó pararlo para poder disfrutar más de su contacto, pero no pudo… De un pequeño punto, el placer fue creciendo en oleadas que la llenaron por completo haciéndola estremecerse, mientras agarra la cabeza de su marido y la apretaba más ella… el siguió hasta que notó que ella lo soltaba y relajaba las piernas…

\- Vale… Vincent… vale... no puedo… .-le suplicó ella-… apartándose ligeramente.

El levantó su cabeza y la vió con los ojos cerrados intentando volver a respirar..

Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Ya te dije que no te haría falta lubricante… .- se levantó y Cat oyó como abría la mesilla y trasteaba en ella. No quiso abrir los ojos. No sabia si estaba preparada para hacerlo…pero sentía un deseo enorme de sentirlo dentro de ella.

Notó como Vincent se apoyaba en la cama encima de ella. El la besó en los labios y después se desplazó a su oído.

\- Si notas que te hago daño, dímelo enseguida y pararé….

Cat no dijo nada… solo se limitó a agarrar sus nalgas y a acompañarlo en sus movimientos.

Vincent asumiendo que eso era una clara invitación… la penetró despacio. Cat contrajo ligeramente la expresión de su cara, pero no dijo. Vincent se fue moviendo lentamente sin dejar de mirar a su mujer.

\- ¿Bien? . le preguntó preocupado.

\- No….- se limitó a decir ella. Abrió los ojos y buscó con desesperación su boca. La encontró dispuesta, mientras Vincent se daba cuenta de que no podría aguantar mucho más. A pesar de los movimientos lentos, de la delicadeza con que intentaba hacerlo, el hecho de estar otra vez dentro de ella, de ver su cara y de sentir su corazón desbocado, pudieron con él y a los pocos segundos, mientras besaba con pasión a su mujer, que agarraba de su cuello se entregaba por entero a él, volvió a estallar. Un gemido se escapó de su garganta mientras hundía la cabeza en el cuello de Cat, a la vez que por instinto aumentaba el ritmo con que la penetraba. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más se dejó caer al lado de su mujer, con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados.

Seguía sintiendo todavía retazos del placer que le había inundado cuando notó la mano de Cat que recorría su pecho. Abrió los ojos y la vio mirándolo, emocionada.

Tosió ligeramente para aclararse la garganta y le dijo, casi pidiendo perdón:

\- Lo siento, no he podido aguantar más… ¿no te has….?

Cat sonrió abiertamente y se acercó más a él. Le dio un beso sutil en los labios, y acarició su rostro.

\- No… pero era normal… deja que mi cuerpo se vaya recuperando… además, entiendo tu urgencia… yo me deshacía por tenerte dentro de mí, supongo que a ti te habrá pasado lo mismo….

El asintió.

\- Lo mismo…- le dijo. Suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza. Cat apoyó la cabeza en su pecho…

Permanecieron así un rato, sintiendo los latidos del corazón del otro, mientras disfrutaban de la intimidad de la que habían carecido en los últimos días… pero algo empezó a rondar por la mente de Cat en cuanto la efervescencia de la pasión fue descendiendo.

Se incorporó ligeramente y apoyó los brazos en el pecho de su chico, mientras volvía a mirarlo.

\- Hay una cosa que no te he contado…

Vincent sin abrir los ojos, sonrió con ironía.

\- No podías haber estado callado a un poco más…

Cat hizo una mueca de disgusto, y enseguida su marido añadió:

\- … nio me hagas caso cuéntame…- le acarició la espalda mientras se lo decía.

Cat se humedeció los labios antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Stuart ha estado hoy en el castillo… cuando tú te fuiste a comprar pañales…

La expresión de Vincent cambio por completo. Quitó la mano de la espalda de Cat y la coloco por encima de su cabeza, apoyada en la almohada. No dijo nada… se limitó a mirar a su mujer. Cat entendió que quería que siguiese y lo hizo.

\- Al principio mi reacción ha sido bastante violenta… no quería verlo… no quería saber nada de él… pero luego, los niños, debido a los gritos que he dado.- explicó con culpabilidad en la mirada-… se han puesto a llorar y él los ha calmado… de una manera….

Vincent no se sorprendió… si el podía hacerlo… ellos no podían ser menos.

Cat continúo.

\- … Hasta han llegado a fijar sus ojos en él, sonriéndole… luego les ha cantado una canción al oído y se han quedado nuevamente dormidos… ha sido casi….

Vincent terminó la frase.

\- … mágico….

Ella asintió al oírlo.

\- Si…. .- se pasó la lengua por los labios-…. A partir de ahí, hemos estado hablando… y al final… hemos quedado… en hacer una tregua… tu decidiste seguir con la lucha.. y luego apartarnos… y yo estoy contigo…

Vincent la miró y luego fijo la vista en el techo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que podremos apartarnos?... he leído muchas cosas en esa biblioteca.. y no sé… si nuestros hijos están tan unidos a ellos.. no sé..

Cat lo volvió a acariciar y lo besó. Recordó lo que le habia dicho Jt y suspiró.

\- Esperaremos…. Tienen que pasar muchas cosas todavía para pensar en eso…

Vincent asintió.

\- Si… ¿dijo algo sobre Londres?

Cat asintió a su vez.

\- Si….- se aclaró la garganta-… Murray tiene noticias nuevas y reclama que vayamos cuanto antes… He quedado con Stuart en que vendría a cenar el sábado… .-le dijo con algo de miedo.

Vincent la miró sorprendido pero luego cerró los ojos. Sabía que su mujer tenía razón.

\- Me parece bien… Es obligatorio que hablemos de lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora..

Cat lo miró unos segundos. No le gustaba verlo tan serio… Besó su pecho, sabiendo que la tarde de pasión se había terminado con su noticia, aunque ella no quería que lo hiciese… ¡Con lo bien que estaban los dos desnudos, juntos, allí, en esa inmensa cama!

\- Creo que deberíamos bajar ya…. .- le dijo con tristeza.

Vincent la miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- No… yo creo que no… .- le dijo también muy serio. Obligándose a sí mismo a olvidar la anterior conversación- Estaremos aquí hasta nos llamen desesperados…

Cat rió.

\- No seas malo… no podemos hacerles eso….

Vincent la empujó ligeramente y se puso otra vez encima de ella. La besó con fuerza y pasión.

\- Sé que ha sido complicado esta primera vez después de… pero creo que deberíamos intentarlo otra vez… así tú…

Cat abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¡Vincent! ¿Estás seguro de que ya…?

Su marido cogió su mano y la llevó entre ellos.

\- No te quepa la menor duda, ha sido mucho tiempo de sequía… y tengo muchas ganas de ver temblar tus piernas… otra vez…- empezó a besarla en el cuello—Además no olvides que soy una bestia mitológica y tenemos ciertas… ventajas… nos recuperamos pronto de los esfuerzos.

Cat rió con ganas… y una idea se pasó por su cabeza. No pudo evitar decirla.

\- ¿Sabes, Vincent?… .- le dijo mientras acariciaba sus nalgas y las apretaba más a sus caderas-… a veces he tenido la fantasía de hacer el amor con esa bestia mitológica…

Después de decirlo, lo miró desafiándolo, pasándose la lengua por los labios y acercando su boca a la suya… Vincent no dijo nada…. simplemente cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió… habían cambiado de color.

* * *

 **Nueva York**

John llegó al apartamento de William cuando ya estaba atardeciendo. Sacó la llave que le habia quitado la tarde que lo mató y abrió la puerta. Entró y nada mas hacerlo se quitó la coleta con la que recogia su pelo largo.

Fue hacia el dormitorio y encendió la luz de la mesa donde se preparaba por las mañanas.

Mientras se quitaba los dos postizos de latex que simulaban la nariz del policía, la funda dental y las lentillas que cambiaban el color de sus ojos, fue recordando como habia llegado hasta ahí.

Cuando uno de sus colaboradores les dijo que habia un policía en la 5ª que se parecía sobremanera a John, y que era el brazo de derecho del jefe Ribera, no tuvieron más que empezar a investigar para darle credibilidad al papel que el hibrido iba a jugar.

Encajaba perfectamente con la idea de ocupar un puesto en el equipo del director Reagan. Era el primer paso que todos los elegidos tenian que dar… buscar alguien a quien sustituir. Solo había que encontrar a la persona adecuada. Y desde luego William Vane era perfecto para John.

Se levantó, fue al baño y se dio una rápida ducha después de hacer unos cuantos abdominales. Necesitaba soltar adrenalina y hoy no quería llamar a ninguna mujer… hoy solo podía pensar en la oportunidad que se le había presentado para cazar a uno de los Reynolds…

Mientras ponía continuos obstáculos para que la investigación sobre ORTON, no llegase a buen puerto, mantendría vigilado a Reagan, y el sábado iría detrás de él…

Cogió el teléfono para llamar a De Lucca, pero en el último momento decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto… Los hombres de Anthony, controlaban que nadie molestase a los investigadores del Consorcio, que estaban cómodamente trabajando en las instalaciones que ORTON les había proporcionado, y simplemente quería decirle que todo iba bien… por ahora…. La policía, gracias a él, estaba buscando en un lugar muy lejos de donde ellos estaban.

Sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Todos los caballos de Troya, como él, estaban cumpliendo con su cometido estupendamente y nadie sospechaba de ellos… Si los híbridos de Stuart no lo habían reconocido, nadie lo haría.

Miró el teléfono y esta vez sí que marcó… Ethan tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando… Él coordinaba ahora a los que se habian quedado en Estados Unidos… entre ambos decidirían que era mejor… si matar a Mark o cogerlo. No dejaba de ser un Reynolds, podía darles mucha información…. Se encogió de hombros mientras esperaba a que Ethan contestase… las dos opciones le gustaban… en ambas habria sangre...

* * *

 **Skye**

Cuando llegaron al acantilado, ambas se pararon. Cat agarró con fuerza el manillar del carro de sus hijos. Dejó que el viento que venia del mar le diera en la cara mientras cerraba los ojos.

Después de todo el día en casa dedicadas a los niños y a hablar de cómo afrontar su relación con los bersekers…. Tess y ella habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Esa noche era la cena y necesitaban relajarse un poco.

Vincent y Jt se habían quedado en el castillo, echando un ojo a la biblioteca "familiar"… Apodo que le habia puesto Jt en un momento de inspiración… No le habia hecho mucha gracia a Vincent pero tuvo que tragar con ello…

Entre las dos había muchas cosas que contarse y aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ahora, las dos, la una al lado de la otra, contemplando el bravo mar que rompía en los acantilados de la isla, decidieron que era el momento.

Habían subido la misma cuesta , que subió Cat el dia que se perdió… la cuesta que llevaba hasta el cementerio y se habían parado en el mismo lugar donde Vincent la halló.

\- Tuviste suerte de que él te encontrará tan pronto…

Cat asintió.

\- Si… no te puedes imaginar el miedo que llegue a pasar… por todo.. Mi cabeza estaba trastornada por lo que había averiguado y no podía pensar con claridad… .-miró a los niños que dormían apaciblemente tapados con sendas mantitas en el carro-… cuando ví que habia roto aguas, creo que entré en sock… no era capaz de hacer nada… solo quería que mi padre, Dana o Heather vinieran a buscarme… casi era incapaz de andar.

Tess asintió. Cogió del brazo a Cat y le hizo darse la vuelta. Siguieron subiendo por el camino.

\- Sé muy bien lo que has sentido… yo le he estado sintiendo mucho tiempo.. Un miedo que se te agarra al estómago y que te hace sudar… y dudar sobre si te estás volviendo loca… porque no puedes pensar , más que en cosas imposibles…

Las dos iban mirando hacia delante. Cat sonrió.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?…. ¿Todo?

Tess cogió aire con fuerza.

\- Si… creo que si…

\- Mejor… porque sé que me has estado mintiendo… y eso me dolió mucho, mucho… y me sigue doliendo.

Tess siguió mirando al frente. No quería mirarla mientras hablaba. Se agarró con más fuerza a su brazo y siguieron andando en dirección al cementerio.

\- Primero de todo debes saber que conozco a Henry Morgan y a Jo… mucho más de lo que crees…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si… él me ha ayudado… y ¿ recuerdas un día que fuiste a preguntarle si tenía información sobre unos cadáveres de unos sin hogar?...

Cat frunció el ceño y paró de andar.

\- Si… claro… Te pedí que buscaras unos expedientes sobre ellos y ahí fue donde me mentiste…Acudí al forense para saber su habían recibicido algún cadáver…

Tess asintió.

\- Digamos… que yo estaba investigando lo mismo que tú… Junto con Henry y Jo investigaba la muerte de esos vagabundos... y ese día estaba escondida en su despacho…

\- No puedo creerlo….- Cat movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-… Por eso él no me dejó pasar… me derivó al director y él me obligó a dejar de investigar.

\- Si lo sé… ellos fueron los que se llevaron todo de los archivos y también los cadáveres..

Cat no pudo estar más sorprendida…

\- ¿Por qué tenía tanta gente interés en unos pobres vagabundos?

\- Yo ya sé porque la tenías tú.… He conocido a Vincent… .- Tess se mordió el labio-. Y el interés de todos los demás… es porque no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría… pero este caso era especial… para mi…

\- ¿Por qué? .- le preguntó ella sin entenderlo.

Tess tragó saliva.

\- Cat…. Gabe no murió a consecuencia de la explosión del laboratorio….

Cat se llevó la mano a la boca y tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza al brazo de su amiga.

Tess vio una gran cruz de piedra, con una base lo sufrientemente grande para que las dos pudieran sentarse, y fueron hasta allí.

Se sentaron y dejaron el carro delante de ellas.

Cat respiró hondo intentando asimilarlo.

\- Está vivo…

\- Estaba vivo.- le corrigió Tess quitándose la bufanda del cuello.

Cat la miró y pudo ver una herida de unos 8 centímetros que lo atravesaba, todavía de un color rosáceo… Era relativamente reciente…

\- Yo lo mate porque él me lo pidió… pero antes él me hizo esto….

Cat miró la cicatriz y la miró a ella. Luego sin poder evitarlo la abrazó…

\- ¡Dios Tess! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?... No estabas preparada para todo esto, estando sola…

\- No, Cat… por eso precisamente no te dije nada… porque tenía que demostrarme que el miedo no podía conmigo… y ya te digo…que Henry y Jo me ayudaron... Henry tenía sus razones… El también tiene una historia interesante que contar…

Cat frunció el ceño, interesada. Tess siguió hablando.

\- Él fue el que me puso detrás de la pista de una "cosa" que iba destrozando vagabundos… una "cosa" con la mitad de la cara destrozada, casi un animal… pero que en el retrato robot que hicieron de él y que Jo me enseñó, tenía la cara de Gabe…por eso me desmayé… aquel día…

Cat no podía creerlo.

-… la bestia lo invadió por completo… lo he visto muerto y las heridas que yo le hice, junto con la heridas de la explosión, no recibieron ayuda, y se curó deformándose… entonces la bestia tomó el control… pero en algunos momentos, Gabe estaba ahí… y solo quería terminar… y eso fue lo que me pidió ….que acabase con él.. y con su sufrimiento.

Cat no pudo evitar emocionarse… Gabe le había hecho mucho daño…pero en un momento de su vida creyó quererlo.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Ya no está… lo quemamos en el Baker… El mismo día quemamos lo que quedaba de Aaron Baker y luego lo quemamos a él... pero antes Henry y Jt le hicieron la autopsia... No te hubiera gustado verlo, hazme caso… Recuerda a quien fue cuando estuvisteis juntos…. lo demás no cuenta…

Cat pensó en ello, pero no podía dejar de pensar en otras muchas cosas que debido a sus celos por Vincent y su obsesión por ella había llegado a hacer, así que se secó las pocas lagrimas que había derramado por él y le dijo a Tess decidida:

\- Cuéntamelo todo… y no te dejes nada….

* * *

La cena fue cordial. Habían llamado a un catering de Inverness y les había preparado una cena escocesa, incluyendo el haggis, aunque Cat se negó comer.

Durante todo ella, se limitaron a hablar de los bebes y a disfrutar de la comida. Erik les fue contado que era todo lo que tenían delante y de que tradición venia…Era como una enciclopedia sobre su tierra… Stuart mantuvo las distancia con Vincent, pero los dos sabían que eso tendría que terminar, mientras que Angus, admirada a los bebes, que durante gran parte de la cena estuvieron en brazos de Jt y Tess.

Cuando acabaron…. los trabajadores de la empresa se llevaron todos los desperdicios y el material, y se marcharon de allí, después de cobrar sus emolumentos, que generosamente pagó Erik, ante el enfado de Cat y Bob que se consideraban los anfitriones, y por tanto con el derecho y el deber de pagar. No les sirvió de nada protestar.

Cuando se quedaron solos sabían que empezaba lo serio. Stuart fue había el mueble bar y sirvió whisky para el que quiso.

Cat y Dana saboreaban un buen te de especias, mientras que todos los demás aceptaron la propuesta de Stuart del whisky.

Erik fue el que rompió el hielo.

\- Todos sabéis para que nos hemos reunido esta noche… .- miró a Cat y a Vincent-. Antes de nada quiero daros la enhorabuena por el nacimiento de vuestros hijos... Sé que no fuimos sinceros con vosotros y nos hubiera gustado que os enterarais de otra manera… pero bueno.- suspiró-. Las cosas han ocurrido así… Nadie os obliga a nada y sois libres de tomar cualquier decisión… pero eso, es algo que se puede tratar más adelante….

Vincent asintió, mientras Cat miraba a Stuart. Había cosas que no serían nunca fáciles de olvidar, pero Erik tenía razón.

\- …Tenemos que ir lo antes posible a Londres… Murray nos espera… no podemos esperar más… Los Reynolds le han dicho que están seguros de que dentro del sequito del primer ministro hay uno de ellos… Han reconocido en las fotos de algunos periódicos a uno de los híbridos de Londrés, con el que se habían encontrado alguna que otra vez… Piensa que estan ocupando posiciones dentro de organizaciones clave… pero todavía no sabemos para que…

Bob recordó una conversación que había tenido con director Reagan, la noche de la explosión de su casa.

\- Lo que me dijo Frank una vez….-les empezó a decir-. De que tenían que convertirse en la mano derecha de sus jefes… pero sin intimar, porque luego era duro cortarle la cabeza a la serpiente puede ser la clave…

A Dana se lo ocurrió enseguida a donde quería llegar Bob.

\- -… tal vez quieran matar a los lideres de esas organizaciones…

\- …eso sería el caos… .- dijo Jt.

\- Y ellos tienen las armas para neutralizar ese caos… Imaginaos que hay uno de ellos en el pentágono, en el MI6… en la Interpol… cerca de los gobiernos del mundo occidental… y el organizaciones criminales que cuentan con poder, dineros y arsenales de armas…. .- fue diciendo Bob asustándose cada vez más.

\- … el caos…..- volvió a decir Jt- … y ellos serian el nuevo orden…Los hibrido serían sus guardianes y sus mejores armas para imponerse…. ¡Dios mio!

\- …y lo peor de todo es que sin pruebas más fiables, nadie nos va a creer… Van un paso por delante de nosotros en todo… Hay que ir a por ellos, sin dilación.- dijo Erik decidido-… ahora la Ley y la justicia no nos sirven de nada…

Stuart habló entonces.

\- Dentro de unos días nos iremos…y esta vez ya no podemos ser "corteses" en Mallaigh… tenemos un plan para acabar con ellos y que desde Covington House no sepan que hemos salido y quienes hemos salido…

\- ¿Los vais a matar? .- preguntó, Bob aunque sabía la respuesta.

\- Es nuestra única opción…

\- Pero no sois más que dos… tres contando a Vincent…

Stuart sonrió.

\- Ellos suelen ser 4 ó 5… y nadie ha dicho que iremos solos… otros se encargaran de matarlos… y volverán a la isla después…

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos… hasta que Tess se levantó.

\- Jt y yo también iremos…. Ayudaremos en lo que podamos… Tenemos muchas ganas de que esto termine.

Jt asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

\- Sé que tengo mucho en lo que trabajar.- dijo-. … pero si no terminamos con ellos… ellos acabaran con nosotros… No tenemos elección... lo demás puede esperar.

Vincent, que llevaba rato dándole vueltas a un pensamiento, los oyó y negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo…. No… No quiero dejar a a Cat y a los niños tan pronto… No me siento capaz de hacerlo…. Darme un poco más de tiempo...

\- ¡Vincent! .- le grito Erik-.. ¡No tenemos tiempo!

Cat se levantó de la silla y miró decidida a su marido.

\- No tendrás que dejarme…. Sé que los niños me necesitan como su madre que soy… pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo viendo esto desde fuera… no lo soportaría... No soportaría estar alejada de ti…. Preocupada por ti…. .- miró a los bersekers-. Iré con vosotros… Mi padre, Dana y Heather.. y la gema… ayudaran a cuidar a los niños y a contralarlos… y desde luego este es el lugar donde mas seguros pueden estar… aquí, sé…- miró a Stuart-…. que los protegerán con su vida.

Vincent movió la cabeza enérgicamente, no dando margen a que nadie dijese nada.

\- ¡Eso es imposible!…. Si nos pasa algo, ellos se quedarían solos…..

\- No nos pasara nada mientras estemos juntos…. tengo que ir… no puedo dejarte solo, no quiero estar sin ti otra vez… quiero luchar a tu lado porque tenemos que hacerlo. Nosotros tenemos que acabar con ellos, los dos...- Le dijo esperando que él no entendiese… pero Vincent seguía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Lo sabía… todo esa manía de ponerse en forma… lo sabía.. .- dijo mirándola y apuntándola con el dedo-... ¡ NO! ¡CAT, NO PUEDES VENIR! ¡NO!

Se lo quedaron mirando, asustados, mientras sus ojos se volvían ambarinos y su rabia aumentaba. En las mentes de todos, surgió lo mismo… "No, otra vez, no"….

Vincent observando el miedo en los ojos de los presentes, y oyendo en su mente esas palabras, se acercó a Cat, que se había quedado paralizada después de oírle gritar, la cogió del brazo y la sacó de la habitación…

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Observó cómo Frank y Mark hablaban, intentando disimilar que lo hacían, pero para alguien que prestaba atención, era muy evidente. Mark se entretenía haciendo fotos de la puesta de sol tardia, de la ciudad, mientras que Frank miraba un folleto con información del edificio.

John a unos metros de ellos, vestido como un turista más, con su largo pelo recogido debajo de una gorra de béisbol, los observaba desde la distancia, oyendo claramente de lo que estaban hablando.

Mark dejó un pen en el muro de la terraza que Frank se apresuró a recoger tapándose con el folleto.

Por lo que parecía se trataba de una información que había encontrado Murray mientras investigaba desde Londrés. John no pudo evitar una mueca de enfado… siempre opinó que hubiera sido mejor cargárselo que desacreditarlo…pero el que manda, manda… y ellos tenían una forma totalmente distinta de trabajar.

No había problema, cuando llegase a la oficina a la mañana siguiente, seguro que Frank les enseñaba el contenido… luego les mandaría una copia a sus jefes de Londrés y otra a De Lucca.

Con Ethan hablaría más tarde, para darle la noticia de la muerte de Mark Reynolds. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que un Reynolds muerto siempre era mejor que uno vivo, y no querían cometer errores… si se ponía a tiro lo mejor era matarlo…. Además, Ethan estaba seguro de que por mucho que lo torturasen no iba a decir nada que no supieran ya… ¿con lo cual, para que esperar?

Siguió atento a sus movimientos, y vio que después del recoger el pen… se despedían y se iba cada uno hacia un lado distinto de la terraza del Empire.

El, dejó pasar a Frank Reagan por su lado, que por supuesto no lo reconoció, y siguió a Mark. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, la aprovecharía…

* * *

Cuando Evan calculó que Lynn tenía que estar de un mes, decidió que era conveniente hacer una ecografía y empezar a tomas muestras de sangre…. Debía seguir el mismo protocolo que con Cat.

Se aventuraron a ir al Baker de noche, para hacerlos. Jacob los había llevado y habían presentado la documentación que les había conseguido Frank Reagan, antes de que Karen, su secretaria, tuviera que ausentarse por cuestiones familiares.

La ecografía había salió bien. Todavía era una cosita muy pequeña, pero era la confirmación definitiva de que estaba ahí… El hijo de Ethan… estaba ahí…

La sangre la analizaría al día siguiente, cuando fuese al Baker otra vez. Sería rápido, porque aunque habían sellado las entradas que Ethan conocía, seguía sin fiarse de él.

Ahora, Lynn, junto con Evan, iban andando por los túneles que les llevaban al comedor.

Él iba perdido en sus pensamientos… Se había auto convencido de que Heather volvería pronto, pero no iba a ser así… Hasta que no terminase todo, no la volvería a ver y eso le dolía mucho. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle… su cuerpo se estaba recuperando de los efectos secundarios de la medicación del Baker y hasta estaba empezando a recuperar su pelo, su piel y el color de sus ojos…. pero sin ella una parte de él estaba vacía… Se había enamorado de Catherine…pero lo que sentía por Heather era mucho, mucho más intenso. A ella la quería.

Cuando llegaban a uno de los primeros recodos que los llevaban hacia el interior, se paró en seco….

Lynn se giró para mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Hay alguien fuera….- confirmando sus sospechas de que no se debía fiar de él-. Estoy seguro de que es Ethan...

Lynn se quedó de piedra… Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de la entrada a los túneles, por la que había salido Ethan, la noche en que se escaparon juntos…

"Quiero que salgas...necesito verte"…..- Oyeron claramente los dos, en sus mentes.

Ninguno le dijo nada.

"Lynn, sé que me estas oyendo…. Te juro que no voy a hacerte daño pero tienes que salir…. Si no… entraré a por ti… y no pienso hacerlo solo esta vez."

Evan negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo hará... – le dijo a Lynn- no quiere que ellos sepan donde estás…..

Ella no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando la dirección de donde venía la voz y al girarse hacia Evan este vio que en sus ojos había pena.

\- No vayas Lynn….

\- Tengo que hacerlo…..

Y sin más fue hacia la salida... mas cercana. Su mente se abrió y le dijó a Ethan:

\- " No te muevas de ahí, yo acudiré a buscarte"….

Evan suspiró. Dio tres golpes en una de las cañerías que había, en una de los paredes del túnel, y fue rápidamente detrás de ella.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando salieron del Empire… No sabía a donde se dirigiría Mark, pero le hacía falta solo un lugar poco transitado para abrirle el cuello en canal y casi arrancarle la cabeza.

Siguió andando por la quinta avenida, y poco antes de llegar a Broadway, cogió una calle a su derecha. Anduvo durante bastante rato por calles transitadas siempre en línea recta.

John lo seguía a cierta distancia. A los pocos minutos se dio cuenta de que iban camino de la zona antigua industrial que se estaba rehabilitando cerca del Meatpacking y cerca del Hudson. Gran parte de ella estaba ocupada por solares que empezaban a ser urbanizados.

Cuanto más se acercaban al rio menos gente tenían alrededor… ¿A dónde iba Mark? Se preguntó John sin tenerlo muy claro….

Mientras lo seguía empezó a ver lugares que podían ser estupendos para deshacerse de él, pero tenía que ser algo más oscuro y aislado que le permitirá ensañarse. No le daría tiempo a gritar, porque en el primer zarpazo le destrozaría las cuerdas vocales y la garganta, pero quería que además de matarlo, sirviera de advertencia para todos los que fueran detrás de ellos.

Mark giró en una esquina y entonces John, vio el lugar perfecto.

Justo delante de ellos a pocas manzanas se encontraban las vías elevadas, que ahora convertidas en parque, creaban un sombra larga y densa en la entrada de un callejón sin salida… y lo más importante no había nadie cerca…

Aceleró un poco la marcha y justo cuando Mark llegó a esa sombra, al lado del callejón, saltó sin esperar más, convertido en la bestia gigante que era, y sus garras fueron directas hacia el cuello de Mark….

 **Continuara…. Un beso enorme a todas las que seguis leyendo esta historia... todavia queda mucho por contar... y espero que os haya gustado... Ana..  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

 **Skye**

Vincent subió deprisa las escaleras tirando de Cat, que no paraba de retorcerse para intentar soltarse. No le sirvió de nada.

\- ¡Vincent! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! .- la estaba clavando las manos, ya casi garras, en la muñeca por la que la tenía agarraba.

El no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir andando deprisa, hasta que llegaron a su cuarto, una vez allí, arrojó a Cat encima de la cama, y él fue directo hacia la cuna de los niños.

Cat se fijó asustada en que estaba prácticamente transformado. Sabía que decirle, que pensaba ir con ellos no le iba a gustar, pero no imagino que fuese a ponerse así. Jamás pensó que la bestia aparecería.

Lo siguió con la vista mientras Vincent llegaba a la cuna, cogía el collar de la gema y cerrada su puño derecho con fuerza en torno a ella, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Cat vio cómo su perfil cambiaba y como su rostros se iba relajando lentamente mientras el seguida con los ojos cerrados.

A los pocos segundos había vuelto a la normalidad. Cogió aire con fuerza y abriendo los ojos, se giró para mirar a su mujer.

Ella, sentada en la cama no se atrevía a decir nada. Se limitó a mirarlo, todavía asustada.

\- Tu corazón va a mil por hora.-le dijo él en voz baja. Fue hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado manteniendo la gema fuertemente apretada en la mano.

Cat respiró hondo notando que la voz de su marido era la misma de siempre, y no había la rabia que había visto en el salón.

Le acarició la rodilla mientras empezaba a hablar:

\- Vincent, me duele en el alma tener que separarme de ellos... son mis hijos y sé que mi obligación es cuidarles y estar a su lado sobre todo ahora que son tan pequeños...

Su marido asintió energicamente, a lo que decia y puso la mano libre sobre la suya. Cat siguió hablando, mirandolo aunque el no la miraba a ella:

-... pero tambien sé que tengo que ir contigo... esta guerra tengo que librarla con vosotros, no me puedo quedar al margen... Estoy segura de que el destino me tiene reservado un papel importante en ella... .- cogio el menton de su marido y le obligó a girar la cabeza hacia ella.- Vincent, mirame... sabes que tengo razón. No solo estabamos destinados desde siempre a conocernos y tener estos maravillosos niños, si no que tambien estamos destinados a acabar con esto... Stuart me dijo una cosa el otro dia que me hizo pensar... .- se paso la lengua los sus secos labios. Vincent seguia mirandola sin decir nada-. me dijo que Rebecca empezó todo esto y que sus errores me ayudaran a que yo aprenda de ellos y haga lo que tenga que hacer para cerrar el circulo...

Vincen tragó saliva y quitó la mano de Cat de su mentón. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a una de las ventanas. Las farolas iluminaban el camino al pueblo.

\- No quiero que te pase nada... .- le dijo despacio-. Te voy a ser sincero...hay una cosa que no te dicho..

Cat fruncio el ceño.

\- Sobre qué?

\- Sobre tu viaje aqui... .- se giró para mirarla-. Se me rompio el corazón cuando te vi subir a ese barco... pero al cabo de los dias, me dí cuenta de que estaba mucho mas tranquilo sabiendote lejos... hasta que me entere de lo de Stuart, claro...

\- Claro ... .- repitio su mujer asintiendo.

-Cat... No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ocurriria si te pierdo... si nuestros hijos te pierden... .- movio la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Por mucho destino que llevemos detras, prefiero dejarlo de lado y querer que te quedas aqui, a salvo de todo... Sé que no lucharé bien si tengo que protegerte...

Su mujer sonrió. Se levantó fue hacia su mesilla y revolvio entre unos papeles. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, llevaba su pistola en la mano.

-Creí que habia dejado claro hace mucho tiempo que sé defenderme solita...

Vincent puso cara de suplica,

\- Por favor Cat, no me hagas esto... Quedate a proteger a los niños... todavía no me fio de ellos...

Cat movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Papá, Dana y Heather lo haran... y te soy sincera, yo me fio de Angus, me fio de ellos... ahora... y de lo que todos nos han ido contando... creo que el embarazo no me dejaba pensar con claridad... De verdad, sé que los niños están aqui mejor que en otro ningún lugar, aunque no estemos nosotros con ellos.

Vincent la miró y lentamente fue relajando los hombros.

-Es imposible... No sé, porque me empeño en hacerte entrar en razón...- le dijo abandonando la lucha.

Fue hacia la cuna y volvió a dejar la gema colgada del cabecero.

Cat observó como lo hacia, mientras volvia a esconder la pistola en el cajón.

Vincent, fue al encuentro de su mujer y los dos se abrazaron.

\- Volveremos a luchar juntos...- le dijo él suspirando-. ... pero prometeme... .- la obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo-. ... que si la cosa se pone fea te alejaras y me dejaras a mi...

Cat fruncio el ceño.

\- Cariño, no estamos para bravatas... .- le recriminó Vincent sin levantar la voz-... ya sabes a que me refiero...

Sin dejar de abrazarlo, Cat asintió a regañadientes.

-Claro que lo sé...

El la siguió mirando fijamente, esperando que contestase a lo que le habia pedido. Ella se rindió.

\- Vale, te lo prometó... me alejaré... pero tiene que estar la cosa muy, muy fea para que te deje...

Vincent respiró profundamente y volvio a dejar que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Piensa en nuestros niños... mejor uno de los dos... que ninguno...

Cat solo de pensarlo se agarró con mas fuerza a él, y empezó a notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

\- Eso nunca ocurrira... estoy segura de que ambos volveremos con ellos... .- le dijo con la voz entrecortada-. Estamos destinados a salvarnos el uno al otro, nunca lo olvides...

Vincent asintió y agachando la cabeza, la besó.

\- Es cierto, estamos destinados...

De repente, una voz vino a su mente. Se apartó de su mujer escuchando.

Cat supo enseguida que pasaba. Le estaban hablando.

\- Vincent ¿qué ocurre? están preocupados por lo que hayas podido decirme? .- le preguntó, pensando que la interrupción se debia al enfado de Vincent en la sala.

Su marido negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no es eso... Hugh acaba de llamar a Stuart. Algo muy gordo está a punto de pasar en Nueva York... .- miró a Cat con cara de preocupación-. y, por lo que parece, tiene que ver con tu hermano...- Ella abrió los ojos, de par en par, tremendamente asustada. Vincent la cogió de la mano-. Será mejor que bajemos...

Cat asintió, moviendo la cabeza energicamente, y sin esperar ni un segundo mas, salieron de la habitacion, en direccion al comedor del castillo.

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Apagó su móvil cuando la vio aparecer. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros negros, unas botas del mismo color y un anorak rojo… Su pelo rubio caia suelto por sus hombros. Estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Sonrió satisfecho, mientras notaba como su corazón se acerleraba… Era bueno volver a sentirse vivo, y estando con ella lo lograba.

En cambio, Lynn llegó hasta él y notó algo extraño. Pensó que su corazón se volvería loco al verlo… y al pensar en que la esperanza de una redención motivada por el embarazo, pudiera ser una realidad, pero ahora al tenerlo cerca…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?... Le dijiste a Stuart que cuidasen de mí… No esperaba que aparecieras. Podrían haberte seguido….-le dijo enfadada.

\- No lo han hecho, te lo puedo asegurar… y necesitaba verte, a pesar de lo que me hiciste … me sentía vacío sin ti… .- le contestó él con un profundo anhelo en su voz, mirandola fijamente a sus ojos azules.

Ella no supo que decir. A pesar de que habia salido de los tuneles sin pensarlo, temiendo que el pudiese entrar... una parte de ella tenia miedo de su reaccion despues de que lo hubiese traicionado.

\- Ethan...yo...- sin saber muy bien como hacerlo, o que decir, empezó a disculparse, pero él, le tapó la boca obligándola a callarse.

\- No digas nada… sé porque lo hiciste… No puedes dejar de ser lo que eres, y confías en ellos... pero dentro de poco…- no siguió, echó un vistazo su alrededor y negó con la cabeza. Luego la agachó para mirarla, la agarró con fuerza de la cintura y la besó.

Lynn esperaba sentir lo que había sentido las otras veces en que él, la habia besado, pero no ocurrió. Solo quería quitárselo de encima.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.-le preguntó él apartándose, y mirándola de arriba abajo-. Noto algo extraño al estar cerca de ti... un ruido rápido….-miró a su alrededor-. Sé que ha venido alguien contigo… lo siento… pero esto...- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-… no es lo mismo…. Lynn, dime que es… .- le exigió.

Ella cerró los ojos. Tenia que decirselo o sería peor no hacerlo. El sabria que mentia…

Con la decisión tomada, cogió aire con fuerza y lo hizo.

\- Estoy embarazada….y, por supuesto, es tuyo.

Ethan se echó hacia atrás, asombrado. Miró a Lynn, otra vez, de arriba abajo.

\- No puedo creerlo...-fue lo primero que dijo-. No puedo creerlo…. Un hijo….- dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Seguía moviendo la cabeza-. Es increíble…

Lynn se apresuró a dejar las cosas claras.

\- No me importa lo que pienses sobre esto…no voy a ir contigo… Sé lo que eres y no considero que puedas ser un buen padre…

Ethan la observó detenidanente unos segundos. Se acercó a ella en dos zancadas.

\- Tienes razón… no vas a venir conmigo….Ahora no...

La agarró por la cintura.

\- Cuando todo esto acabe, para bien o para mal… vendré a buscarte… y si te resistes… los mataré a todos, incluyendo a ese maldita engendro...

Lynn sonrió.

\- No podrás…- sus ojos se pusieron amarillos -. No los subestimes… y a mí tampoco… Ya te cogimos una vez…

Ethan sonrió, la cogió de la barbilla y le levantó la cara ligeramente.

\- ¡Así me gusta, que seas guerrera!… pero de poco te servirá…- apoyó su otra mano en el vientre de ella y miró delante de él-… Tu perro guardián se está poniendo nervioso… ¡No voy a hacerle daño! ¡No hace falta que te alteres así! .- gritó a la noche.

Los ojos de Evan, desde un tejado del edificio situado enfrente de ellos, siguieron siendo amarillos, aunque supo que Ethan le decia la verdad.

El hibrido volvió a fijarse en Lynn. Su mano siguió acariciando su vientre.

\- Nunca he pensado en ser padre… pero creo que no lo haría mal… un pequeño Ethan Jenkins que herede mi esencia… y la tuya…Será excepcional... .- cayó en la cuenta de algo entonces-… pero no se lo diré al Consorcio…. y tú tampoco permitirás, que esos malditos bersekers se lo lleven como hicieron con los hijos de los otros…. Aunque, pensandolo bien, no importa, no llegaran a tiempo... .- le dijo sonriendo.

Se agachó y la besó con fuerza. Lynn intentó apartarlo, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de ya no sentía la misma atracción que sentía por él antes… Algo había cambiado… ¿tal vez, el niño?...

\- … ya sabes, si algo se interpone entre nosotros cuando venga a buscarte… acabaré con ello… no te quepa la menor duda…

La volvió a besar y casi a la vez, Lynn, sintió que ya nada la agarraba…. Ethan desapareció de delante de ella, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

* * *

 **Skye**

Llegaron a la sala, en apenas unos segundos.

Bob se levantó de golpe del sofá, dejando a Vanessa en manos de Dana. Miró a Cat y luego a Vincent.

Su hija fue hacia él.

\- Todo está arreglado… pero te tocara hacer de niñero… bueno….-miró a Dana y a Heather..-. ...tendrás ayuda. Sé que tampoco queréis que vaya, pero debo hacerlo… y ahora, quiero saber, qué pasa con Mark...

Su padre se limitó a decirle.

\- Por ahora… nada… Stuart os lo contará, es quien ha hablado con Hugh… Nos ha ido poniendo en antecedentes… pero todavía hay cosas que no entiendo….

Mientras, Jt, se acercó a Vincent a preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

\- Estoy bien...- le dijo él en voz baja, tranquilizandolo-...pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella y por los niños...

Tess llegó hasta ellos.

\- Pues no lo hagas... no estais solos en todo esto... y entiendo a Cat... Esta guerra nos afecta a todos y todos tenemos que estar. Tendrán que acabar con cada uno de nosotros, si quieren ganar.

Vincent sonrió agradecido, pero sabía que eso no era tan difícil que ocurriese.

Cat cogió a su hija en brazos y mientras la acunaba, permaneciendo de pie, se dirigió Stuart.

\- Cuentanos qué está pasando en Nueva York y que tiene que ver con mi hermano.- le apremió.

Vincent cogió de los brazos de Tess a Michael. Necesitaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos. Lo besó en la frente, y se sentó en una de las butacas, entre Jt y Tess.

Stuart los contempló a los dos, con sus hijos y no pudo evitar suspirar. Erik lo miró, y negó con la cabeza.

"Déjate de sensibilidades y empieza a hablar" .-le recriminó sin que nadie le oyese, especialmente Vincent.

Stuart lo miró de reojo molesto, y lo hizo.

\- Hugh me ha contado que han puesto en marcha un plan, donde Mark va a hacer de cebo...

Cat frunció el ceño.

\- ¿El cebo de qué? .-preguntó sin entender nada.

Erik le contestó muy serio.

\- El cebo para cazar a John…

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Vincent se puso de pie nada mas oirlo. Michael se sobresaltó, pero no lloró-. Es muy peligroso… lo matará… Tú sabes muy bien, cómo atacan esos bichos… ¡No tiene ninguna opción!

Jt, le obligó a sentarse.

\- Espera a que te cuente el resto… No olvides que Mark no está solo..

Debian meter en la cuna a los niños, y ademas, ya era muy tarde, pero ni Vincent ni ella, querían soltar a sus niños. Sin decirse nada los dos pensaron lo mismo… Los acunarían hasta que se durmieran en sus brazos. Iban a estar tiempo sin verlos….y solo podian confiar en que ojala fuese poco…

Stuart se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando.

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Estaba a punto llegar hasta Mark, cuando algo que vino desde su derecha y lo derribó.

Quedó tumbado en el suelo sin saber que habia pasado.

No podía ser un hibrido, lo habria detectado, ni ninguno de los berseker. Sabia que estaban en Escocia.

Entonces, ¿qué?...

Intentó levantarse, rapidamente, y otra vez, ese algo, lo empujó, pero esta vez, con tal fuerza, que lo lanzó contra una de las paredes de ladrillo del callejón. Se golpeó en la cabeza y volvió a caer al suelo... ¿qué estaba pasando?, se preguntó asustasdo por primera vez, desde que se habia convertido en lo que era ahora.

Se levantó de un salto, dejando que la bestia siguiese con el control... y cuando levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a su inesperado adversario, se quedo sin palabras... y el pequeño momento de estupor ante lo que veia, fue aprovechado por Mark, para aparecer por detras de su increible y enorme agresor, y dispararle 2 tiros, uno en cada rodilla.

La bestia cayó inmediatamente al suelo, rugiendo por el dolor, y quedó tumbado de espaldas. Mark volvió a acercarse y sin mediar palabra le disparó en las articulaciones de los hombros. John rugió nuevamente, retorciendose en el suelo.

Vincent se quedo unos pasos por detras de Mark, sin perder de vista al hibrido que debido a las heridas, estaba empezando a cambiar...

\- ¡Hola! .- lo saludó Mark, mientras no dejaba de apuntarle.

John solo tenia ojos para Vincent, que ahora se tapaba su cara con la capucha de 0 capa negra, manteniendose cerca de ambos. Pudo notar que no le quitaba los ojos de encima…

Lo que habia visto en un segundo habia vuelto su mundo del revés…¿ como podía existir una cosa así….?

-¡ Eso!….- acertó a decirle a Mark, mientras intentaba levantar su mano para señalar, infructuosamente-.¡ Ese monstruo! ¡¿Qué es?!

Vincent se acercó a él… La luz de la farola incidió directamente en su rostro. Sus ojos azules destilaban una rabia infinita, mientras que sus afilados colmillos se adivinaban en su boca abierta, para hablar….

\- No soy ningún monstruo…el único monstruo que hay aquí eres tú….

John, no pudiendo soportar verlo, giró la cara.

\- Es imposible que existas y menos todavía que puedas hablar….

Por toda respuesta, Vincent rugió con fuerza en su oído.

Tanto él como Mark pudieron ver que un temblor incontrolado lo recorría.

Intentó arrastrarse más lejos de ellos, pero no pudo hacerlo, aunque empezaron a ver, que las heridas se iban cerrando.

Mark le volvió a disparar a las rodillas. El hibrido volvió a gritar.

Habían dejado muy claro, cuando prepararon la trampa, que no podían darle la más mínima de las ventajas, o tendrían problemas… La experiencia les habia enseñado que se movían con demasiada rapidez.

John gritó al notar los impactos de las balas. Se quedó mirando al hermano de Cat con fiereza.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?... ¡En cuanto me levante, pienso destriparte con mis propias manos!…. .- le gritó.

\- No pienso dejar que te levantes….

\- ¡Pues mátame ya, maldito hijo de perra!

Mark sonrió. Las heridas de los hombros también se empezaban a cerrar. Sin pensarlo dos veces le volvió a disparar.  
Esta vez John no gritó. Se limitó a respirar con rapidez y a cerrar lo ojos.

\- Stuart siempre nos había dicho que vuestros punto débil era vuestro ego… y desde luego tenía razón.- le fue diciendo Mark sin dejar de apuntarle-. Cuando empezamos a ver las fotos de los colaboradores de Reagan, reconozco que tu disfraz dio el pego… y además, eres sorprendentemente parecido a William… pero el hecho que hubieras llegado tan de improviso al grupo hizo que algo no nos encajase.. Llamamos a Karen, y por supuesto oímos el mensaje que vosotros le habíais hecho grabar…. pero al llamar al hospital nos dijeron que el su padre, nunca había sido ingresado ahí…. .- dejó de hablar un par de segundos,y luego le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Karen, John?

El hibrido todavía sin poder moverse, sonrió.

\- Muerta… pero tuve que obligarle a hacer una serie de cosas antes de acabar con ella… Podía haber sido más fácil... pero Ethan siempre ha tenido, cierta fobia a matar mujeres a sangre fría, y tuve a arreglármelas solo…- le dijo despacio, respirando con dificultad debido al dolor. Sabía que necesitaba tenerlo entretenido para poder recuperarse… y debería hacerlo del todo….porque la cosa que tenía a su lado….no le daba muy buena espina. Lo había manejado como a un pelele…. ¿ de que infierno habria salido? se preguntó... pero cuanto mas lo pensaba, solo se le ocurria uno.

Mark le siguió preguntando.

\- ¿Y William?

\- No me creo que seas tan tonto para preguntar eso…. .- le contestó, mientras notaba como las heridas empezaba a cerrase lentamente… el recibir dos disparos en cada una retrasaba la recuperación. Necesitaba más tiempo.-. Digamos que están haciéndose compañía el uno al otro…

Mark suspiró. ¿Cuánta gente iba a morir por esto?...

Dio dos pasos hacia él otra vez.

\- ¿Tonto yo? .- soltó una carcajada-… Caíste en la trampa sin ninguna dificultad… Hugh se dio cuenta enseguida de quien eras tú. Te vieron cuando asaltaron el Baker…. Una bestia enorme con un fuerza increíble..

\- Si… ese soy yo…. ¡Y te lo voy a demostrar enseguida!… .-le amenazó con los ojos cambiando de color.

Mark volvió a disparar dos balas en las heridas de las rodillas.

John se retorció en el suelo.

\- Preparamos todo esto, para atraerte aquí…un lugar solitario, que lo es más, porque la policía de NY ha acordonado la zona… El director Reagan lo controló todo desde el momento en que vio como me seguías desde el Empire…

* * *

El equipo desplegado, mantenía el perímetro de seguridad, mientras que él observaba la escena desde la entrada al callejón. Pudo ver claramente a Mark agacharse para hablar con John que permanecía en el suelo.

Quería contarle antes unas cuantas cosas... Las mismas, que él ya sabía... Solo esperaba que controlase bien su tiempo, si la bestia se recuperaba, las tornas podian cambiar, aunque Mark contase con semejante ayuda.

Dirigió su vista a la imponente figura que desde la sombra estaba detrás de Mark…pero no le vio la cara… daba igual, no quería vérsela…. mejor así, una cosa era saber que existía, y otra muy distinta,, verlo con sus propios ojos.

Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, porque no podía ser de otra manera, se dio la vuelta, y esperó…

* * *

\- Tuvimos muchas discusiones sobre si dejarte vivo o no…. sobre si llevarte al mismo lugar donde estuvo Ethan e interrogarte….

\- Nunca diré nada… y jamás podríais retenerme….- le aseguró.

\- Lo hicimos con Ethan..

\- Si, y es algo que jamás he entendido…..

\- Ya… .- asintió Mark sonriendo-… en fin… al final pensamos que, precisamente harías eso… y no quisimos arriesgarnos…. Te mataríamos…. Te mataría… era la única decisión posible… pero antes tengo que decirte algo… quiero que sepas porque te mato yo…

Mark se agachó para que le oyese bien. Las rodillas y los hombros del hibrido sangraban copiosamente, y habían dejado una mancha negra en el suelo. Sabía que empezarían a cerrarse enseguida..Aunque no se curase bien, se podría poner en pie y atacar.

Lo apuntó con la pistola directamente a su cabeza, apoyándola en la frente.

John tosió y sonrió.

\- No podrás, no te atreverás… ¡Voy a destrozarte!… .-le dijo sintiéndose en ese momento impotennte y lleno de una rabia terrible….por el rabillo del ojo, no podía dejar de mirar la sombra que permanecía inmóvil a escasos centímetros de ellos.

Mark, a parte de la rabia, vio un miedo atroz en esos ojos. Se acercó más a él, y mirándolo fijamente, le dijo despacio:

\- Me llamo Mark Reynolds, mi hermana es Catherine Chandler, y mi primo era Kevin Reynolds, aunque vosotros lo conocíais por Jeremy Gallagher… .- su voz casi se quebró-. Murió, justo después de que Morgan matase a mi tío Nick, su padre. Jamás me perdonaré a mí mismo no haber estado ahí para poder evitarlo…..-las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas-. Tú lo mataste, maldito engendro, prepárate a morir… ******

Pero justo en ese momento, cogiendo fuerza de su incipiente recuperación… John levantó su brazo y agarró con fuerza el cuello de Mark… apretándolo hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

Mark, sorprendido, soltó la pistola para, en un movimiento reflejó, agarrar la mano que lo estaba ahogando... pero entonces, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Vincent llegaba rápidamente hasta ellos, y lanzando un rugido terrible, le arrancaba el brazo de cuajo, desde el hombro…..

John lanzó un grito desgarrador…

* * *

El director Reagan se dio la vuelta, asustado, para ver a Mark cogiendo rápidamente su pistola del suelo, y a la enorme figura encapuchada, con lo que parecía un brazo humano en la mano.

Automáticamente sacó su revolver de la cartuchera… y fue hacia ellos.

* * *

John miró a Vincent con los ojos desencajados, notando como la sangre se iba escapando a raudales de su cuerpo.

Mientras, Mark, se levantó despacio, después de recoger su arma. Apuntó con mano firme al hibrido, y sin decir nada mas, disparó.

* * *

Frank Reagan, llegó justo para de ver como las balas impactaban en el hibrido… Dos en la cabeza y una en el corazón…. Estaba muerto…

Levantó la cabeza despacio y miró de reojo a la figura encapuchada, que acaba de soltar el brazo que habia arrancado. Fue incapaz de decir nada.

Mark se dirigió a ella.

\- Gracias….- le dijo-. Te debo la vida….

Vincent se limitó a asentir débilmente y sin esperar, echó a correr por el callejón hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mark se giró hacia Reagan.

-El muy hijo de puta me consiguió agarrar del cuello y me habría matado a pesar de sus heridas, si no hubiera sido por él…

Reagan siguió mirando el lugar por el que habia desaparecido Vincent.

\- No hace falta que me des explicaciones… .- cogio aire intentando olvidar-. Bien está, lo que bien acaba.. y este.. .- dijo mirando al muerto-. … ya es historia…

Sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

\- Gary, dile a la ambulancia que ya puede pasar… y al equipo que retiré el perímetro… Nos lo llevamos al Baker.

Colgó el teléfono y se giró para ver a Mark mirando el cadáver fijamente.

\- Viéndolo así no parece tan peligroso….- se masajeó la frente-. …pero no puedo sentir pena por él… y es cierto, lo que me dijiste el día que lo planeamos… aquí hay mucho de venganza... Quería a Kevin como si fuera mi hermano... pero todos sabemos, que ademas de a él, han hecho sufrir a tanta gente que no nos tiene que temblar el pulso cuando los tengamos en frente…

\- Mark…. Déjalo...

Frank se daba cuenta que una parte de él se estaba justificando a si mismo por haberse ensañado con él….

\- ¡No…no quiero dejarlo!Joder! ¡Se merecía todas y cada una de las balas que le he disparado, cada una! ..-gritó y luego lo miró-. Sabes lo que me ha dicho…. Qué el mato a verdadero William Vane y a…

Frank agachó la cabeza.

\- y a Karen….lo imaginaba… .-le dijo todo lo sereno que pudo-. Mark…¿ qué es lo que te preocupa?.- le dijo a continuación acercándose a él. Las sirenas de la ambulancia empezaban a oírse a lo lejos.

Mark metió la pistola en la cartuchera y poco a poco se acercó al director.

\- He visto la expresión de Vincent después de arrancar su brazo para salvarme la vida… y después de que yo lo matase… y he visto mi reflejo en las cristal de esa puerta… y te juro que había mas humanidad en su rostro que en el mío… .-le dijo con tristeza y algo de desconcierto en la voz.

Frank cogió aire.

\- ¿Sientes que te has pasado haciéndolo sufrir?

Le costó responder, pero al final lo hizo agachando la cabeza.

\- Si… un odio ciego se ha apoderado de mí…y solo quería que sufriese y…. casi por ese odio hago que me mate…. Si mi padre estuviese aquí me daría un buen puñetazo…Me diria: nunca debes bajar la guardia... no merece la pena ensañarse… tenías que haberle disparado nada más derribarlo Vincent… y no le hubiera obligado tener que hacer lo que ha terminado haciendo… -. Ladeó la cabeza-… tengo la sensación de que esta guerra terminaratambién con parte de nuestra humanidad…. No solo es algo que tanto mi cuñado como Vincent teman… a nosotros también nos pasara factura.

Frank lo agarró del hombro.

\- No te preocupes… Tenemos que acabar cuanto antes con ellos antes de que volvamos a tener motivos para la venganza personal… tiene que ser un trabajo quirúrgico… sin sentimientos.. .-le dijo sabiendo de lo que hablaba.-. …Lo ha pasado aquí ahora… ya está hecho.. y no se puede echar marcha atrás… ya le pedirás perdón a…Vincent… cuando lo veas… Ahora, vamos a mirar en sus bolsillos… algo puede que encontremos que nos sirve… es bueno que haya un hibrido menos, pero necesitamos algo donde seguir investigando… estamos en punto muerto… Lo de Murray es interesante pero sin pruebas es como si no tuviésemos nada… no podemos acercarnos a quien sea y decirle que uno de sus fieles colaboradores, es un hibrido entre hombre y bestia y que quiere acabar con él…

Mientras oían como la ambulancia llegaba hasta ellos, rebuscaron en sus bolsillos buscando algo que pudiera serles de utilidad. Mark encontró una cartera con documentación falsa a nombre de William Vane, unas llaves y unos cuantos dólares.

Frank Reagan cogió la cartera de la mano de Mark, mientras veian como la ambulancia entraba en el callejón.

\- Crees que puede estar viviendo en el apartamento del propio William?.- le preguntó Mark mientras leia el carnet de conducir del fenecido policía.

Reagan suspiró.

\- No podemos nada por probar….

\- Danny ***** , trae el coche y dile al equipo que vamos al 153 de Laffayette…Ahí tenía su apartamento William Vane… A ver si tenemos suerte….

* * *

 **Skye**

\- Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que han engañado a John, para que crea que no sospechan de él… y Mark se ha dejado ver, para que vaya detrás de él?…- repitió Cat mientras paseaba con brío a Vanessa que llevaba ya un rato dormida en sus brazos. Dana se levantó y se la quitó con suavidad, sentada en el sofá al lado de Heather, antes de hacerlo, la miró con cara de circunstancias…Cat estaba a punto de estallar.

\- ..¡Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando! .- gritó levantando las manos...- ¡John es un monstruo!….- miró a su padre-. ¡Papá dí algo…..!

Bob frunció el ceño. También parecía preocupado.

\- Hace mucho que confió en el criterio de Mark… aunque sabe que John fue quien mató a su primo….y tal vez, eso pueda nublar su buen juicio.

Cat se llevó la mano a la cara desesperada.

\- ¡Dios mío!.- dijo ella en apenas un susurro, A pesar de que hacía muy poco que conocía la existencia de su medio hermano… todo lo que había pasado en esos meses, en que su vida había cambiado de arriba abajo, los había unido muchísimo, y lo quería tanto como Heather….

Bob movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- …pero Cat, no nos preocupemos todavía… le respalda la policía de NY… No está solo… no tiene por qué pasar nada…

\- Ya….- dijo ella suspirando.

Vincent miró a su suegro. Michael se había dormido, se levantó y se lo entregó a a Heather.

\- En fin, no tiene sentido que le demos más vueltas… .-se acercó a Cat y cogió su mano. Miró a Stuart-. ¿Cuándo saldremos?

Él se cruzó de brazos antes de contestarle.

\- Mañana… saldremos de noche… según el viejo Connor Uhtredson… tendremos tormenta….

Cat lo miró extrañada, y cansada de sorpresas.

\- ¿Quién es Connor Uthredson?

Erik sonrió.

\- Un "muy viejo" marinero, que siente en sus huesos cuando una buena tormenta se acerca… y no falla nunca… Necesitamos mucho ruido para que funcione… y la impagable colaboración de él y de su hijo, Soren

Jt se movió incomodo en la silla.

\- Entonces "ellos"..- miró hacia el pueblo-. Se encargaran de abrirnos el camino…

Los dos bersekers asintieron.

\- Si… vosotros no podéis implicaros, sois demasiado importantes.- les contestó Stuart-.. …pero no os preocupéis, los que van a ir, saben lo que hacen… y lo aceptan gustosos.

Vincent notó cierta tristeza en su voz.

A continuación, se hizo el silencio en la sala. Todo el mundo pensaba en una misma cosa: prontas despedidas.

Stuart tosió.

\- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos….-le dijo haciéndole un gesto a Erik. Después miró a Bob-… imagino que Hugh me llamará, pero por si acaso, en cuanto sepas algo de Mark mándame un mensaje…

Bob asintió.

\- Creo que todos deberíamos ir a descansar.- dijo él-. Los pequeños necesitan dormir en sus cunas… y los demás no hacemos nada quedándonos despiertos hasta que llamen… en cuanto pueda llamará… .- miró a Cat-…. E iré a hablar contigo….

Ésta respiró hondo, y se acercó a Dana que le tendió a Vanessa.

\- De acuerdo…. vámonos a la cama… pero...- fue hacia Erik que ya estaba a punto de salir de la sala-. … He oído hablar de algo varias veces, y me gustaría saber que es, antes de dejar a mis hijos aquí… No quiero sorpresas ni más secretos entre nosotros…

El alto y canoso escocés la miró de arriba abajo.

\- Tú dirás…

\- Quiero saber que son las minas…

Stuart agachó la cabeza sonriendo, de medio lado y Erik se estiró todo lo que daba su altura. Asintió.

\- De acuerdo, estáis en vuestro derecho, y de paso, Jt….- dirigió la mirada hacia el científico-. … saldrás de dudas respecto al origen de las gemas...

Jt frunció el ceño sorprendido, igual que todos los demás.

\- ¡Stuart!... ¿me has dejado investigar sabiéndolo todo? ¿Sabiendo todo sobre las gemas?... ¡Vamos hombre!- se llevó las manos a la cintura.- ¿cómo has podido ser tan...?

Stuart levantó un dedo para hacerlo callar, antes de que dijese algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse.

\- Shhhh … Me pediste que te las dejará, no me dijiste nada más… ni me preguntaste nada más… y no era el momento…

Jt movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, todavía con los brazos en jarras.

\- ….es increíble, cómo puedes ser tan cínico…. .- agachó la cabeza, profundamente enfadado .-… He investigado… pero es un callejón sin salida… ¿o era culpa vuestra que lo fuese? .-les preguntó dándose cuenta de que acababa de acertar.

Erik sonrió.

\- Mañana a primera hora vendré a buscaros…. Es una bonita excursión.… -. Les dijo -. Stuart tiene que preparar nuestra salida…

El asintió.

\- Si… tengo cosas que hacer… pero Erik será el perfecto anfitrión…

Se despidieron, deseando que las noticias de NY fuesen buenas, y salieron del salón.

Jt miró a los demás.

\- ¿Cuándo acabaran las sorpresas y los secretos? .- preguntó, repitiendo lo que había dicho Cat.

Vincent sonrió.

\- Estoy convencido de que nunca… ¿verdad, suegro?

Bob lo miró sorprendido.

\- Perdona, Vincent, pero te puedo asegurar, y ahora es verdad, que ya no me queda ninguno…

Vincent lo miró levantado una ceja.

\- Nunca sé cuándo me mientes.

Bob sonrió abiertamente.

\- Nunca…

Cat se metió en la conversación.

\- Bueno ya hemos pasado por esto antes… dejémoslo….- besó a su hermana en la mejilla y luego abrazó a Dana-. Intentar dormir un poco… en cuanto alguien sepa algo que lo comunique a los demás…

Jt enfadado y molesto con Stuart, cogió a Tess del brazo.

\- Vámonos… necesitó descansar un rato de todo esto, aunque sea poco…

Tess sonrió manejándole la espalda.

\- No te preocupes… yo me encargo de que descanses….- se despidieron de los demás y salieron de la sala en dirección a su habitación. Detrás de ellos fueron Bob, Dana y Heather.

Vincent se acercó a Cat y la besó en la frente. Sabía que a pesar de irse a la cama, no dormiría hasta que supiera como estaba su hermano… Ambos, cogiendo a sus pequeños, que dormían plácidamente, en sus brazos, se fueron los últimos, apagando la luz al salir.

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Vincent llegó a los túneles por una de las entradas de más al Oeste. El recorrer el camino que le llevaba hasta la zona donde estaban viviendo le ayudo a tranquilizar su mente.

Enseguida notaron que había entrado y salieron a su encuentro. Lynn y Emily llevaban todo el tiempo de la espera hablando, contándose como sus destinos las habían llevado hasta ahí. Cuando Samuel y Hugh, les avisaron de que alguien había entrado por el Oeste, no esperaron más y salieron detrás de ellos, encontraron a Devin y a Jacob por el camino y fueron todos juntos a su encuentro.

Al doblar un recodo a toda velocidad, Vincent se los encontró de frente. Algo en su expresión hizo que todos se parasen, menos Lynn, que fue lentamente fue hacia él, pero éste, se apartó. Se miró las manos llenas de sangre y siguió andando por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación.

Mientras se iba, les dijo, con su profunda voz:

\- No os preocupéis por Mark, todo ha salido bien… John está muerto….

Ella se quedó quieta mirando cómo se alejaba, mientras que Emily cerraba los ojos y cogía aire con fuerza.

\- Déjalo sólo…- le dijo Devin…-. Si ha pasado lo que creo que ha pasado, estoy seguro de que no querrá compañía en un tiempo.

Jacob asintió dándole la razón.

A pesar de que le dolía mucho abandonarlo ahora, y de que tenía muchas ganas de contarle lo que había pasado con Ethan, Lynn hizo caso de Devin y de Jacob, y lo dejo ir.

* * *

Llegaron al apartamento de la cuarta planta, de la calle Lafayette, Frank Reagan, su hijo, Danny, y Mark. El equipo especial se quedó en el furgón. Lo habían observado con las cámaras de infrarrojos y no se apreciaba movimiento de ningún tipo, ni ninguna fuente de calor.

Mark sacó las llaves que habia encontrado el bolsillo del pantalon de John, y fue probando hasta que al tercer intento, la llave elegida entró con limpieza en la cerradura.

Nada más abrir la puerta encendió el interruptor que había en la pequeña entrada. Al encenderla vieron que estaban en un pequeño distribuidor rectangular donde daban la cocina, un baño, lo que parecía el salón y una habitación. Tenía grandes ventanales y era espacioso y parecía que cómodo… Frank solo pudo pensar en que el pobre William no volvería a disfrutar de él…y en Karen, su secretaria durante más de 8 años…. Ojala algún día pudieran saber que hicieron con sus cuerpos y darles descanso… sabía que no parara hasta lograrlo.

Mark entró decidido al salón, mientras que Danny, lo hacía al dormitorio. Frank siguió al rubio Reynolds.

Encendieron la luz y echaron un vistazo a su alrededor. El salón tenía una cocina americana en uno de los lados y se veía restos de comida preparada en la barra que daba al salón, propiamente dicho.

En una pequeña mesa en frente el sofá de color verde, un pequeño ordenador portátil permanecía encendido, y a su lado había un móvil.

Rápidamente Mark, se sentó y echo un ojo al portátil. Estaba bloqueado y pedía contraseña, con el móvil pasaba lo mismo.

Cogieron ambos aparatos y dieron un par de vueltas por toda la estancia abriendo todos los cajones y observando cualquier rincón donde pudiese haber guardado algo importante. Cuando ya habían vaciado los botes de azúcar, de café y de sal…. Oyeron que Danny les llamaba desde el dormitorio.

\- Venid aquí… ¡he encontrado un móvil!.

Los dos se miraron extrañados… ¿otro?

Fueron enseguida hacia allí.

Nada más entrar, vieron una mesa de maquillaje llena de bombillas, que debía de servir a John para prepararse para representar el papel de William. Habia postizos de latex, de distintas formas y tamaños, colocados en orden, encima de la blanca superficie de madera.

Mark se acercó a Danny y cogió el móvil.

\- ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

\- Debajo del colchón….

\- Entonces este es el que nos interesa….

\- Está bloqueado…

Frank lo miró.

\- Entonces, lo desbloquearemos como todo lo demás…

\- Vamos a echar un último vistazo… e iremos a mi despacho a que el equipo trabaje con ellos..

Mark le devolvió el teléfono a Danny, y le dio también el otro teléfono, y el portátil.

\- Si no os importa, voy a llamar a Evan para que se pase por el Baker a ver el cuerpo de John, y de paso a explicarle porque se lo va a encontrar así… y llamaré a mi familia, sé que Hugh les iba a avisar de lo que íbamos a hacer…

\- Descansa un poco… ha sido duro… cuando tengamos algo te avisaremos-. Le dijo Danny, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

\- Bien… ya sabéis donde encontrarme….- Tenía intención de quedarse con ellos, porque siempre se agradece todo la ayuda posible, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba desconectar un rato.

Los dos Reagan asintieron. Durante una hora más, siguieron buscando por toda la casa. Cuando vieron que ya no merecía la pena seguir, salieron de allí.

* * *

Cuando Evan entró en el laboratorio, lo primero que vio fue el cadaver de John en la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Los miembros de la ambulancia habían dejado el cuerpo, ahí, tal y como el director les había ordenado. Cuando salieron del apartamento de William, Mark dejó a Evan un aviso para que acudiese, quería llegar antes que él y contarle lo que había pasado. No quería que viese el cadáver, sin darle alguna explicación.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? .- le pregunto a Mark.

Éste, solo, y sentado en una de las banquetas, permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza al oirlo hablar.

Evan enseguida vio las marcas de su cuello.

-¿Y a ti? .- se acercó a él y cuando llegó le hizo levantar la cabeza, para examinarlo. Tocó con delicadeza la zona de su cuello que estaba empezando a poner morada.

\- Me fie de él y falto poco para que acabase conmigo…..-le dijo muy serio. No lo miró mientras hablaba-. Estaba tan obsesionado en hacerle sufrir y que pagase por la muerte de Kevin que me… .-no supo cómo seguir pero Evan lo entendió perfectamente.

\- Te entiendo… la venganza es mala consejera. Hacemos cosas de las que luego nos arrepentimos… si llegamos a tener ocasión de ello… .- se dirigió a un armario con cristales en las puertas, lo abrió y sacó un tubo de crema. Se lo dio a él.

\- Vete aplicando de vez en cuando y evitaremos que se te vaya poniendo de todos los colores… ¿Fue una lástima que no pudiéramos ir ninguno de nosotros… Cómo te libraste de él?...

Mark tragó saliva.

\- No hacíais falta… He visto a Vincent en todo su "esplendor"… él fue quien le arrancó el brazo para sacármelo de encima… lo hizo como quien parte un palillo…. .- sopló con fuerza-. No fue agradable para él hacerlo, me siento culpable de haberle obligado, de alguna manera… me parece que él es más sensible que vosotros con estas "cosas" .- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. … pero vosotros no podíais venir… os hubiera detectado enseguida y todo el plan se habría ido al carajo…. Aunque casi me encargo yo solito de ello.

Evan se acercó al cuerpo, poniéndose unos guantes. Quería sacar muestras de todo antes de que el cuerpo se enfriara, pero lo primero era limpiar la sangre que lo manchaba todo.

Miró de reojo a Mark. Había oído lo que acaba de decir e imaginó lo que estaba pensando.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, te diré que yo habría hecho lo mismo que tu… No creo que hubiera podido dejar de lado la venganza….- cogió unas tijeras y empezó a cortar la ropa que llevaba John-…. Kevin me ayudo tanto, y fue tan importante para mí que él estuviese en el Baker, que a veces pienso que era como si me hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo… sin él yo hubiera estado solo en medio de las fieras… él fue mi tabla para escapar y el primero que me dio esperanza, en que había alguien intentando destruirles…. .- se humedeció los labios-…. No te tortures… si yo siento eso y no era mi familia, tú tienes derecho a sentir mucho más odio…. Y somos humanos, no lo olvides… las emociones a veces nos dominan…

\- pero en este caso…

\- No lo pienses más… tú estás vivo y él está en esta mesa, a la espera de que lo abra para ver que tiene por dentro….- sonrió-. … y estamos un paso más cerca de acabar con ellos… y eso es lo que cuenta…

Mark lo miró fijamente y acaba sonriendo también. Se levantó de la banqueta, cogió la pomada que le había dado Evan y se la guardo en el bolsillo de su chaquetón.

\- Voy a llamar a mi familia, conociéndoles no habrán pegado ojo en todo lo que va de noche allí…Me voy a la otra sala…..- te dejo solo para hagas….- arrugó la nariz -. … lo que tengas que hacer…

Evan sonrió.

\- Ok… descansa, y dales recuerdos de mi parte.

Mark salió del laboratorio y entró en la salita que había pegada a él. Se sirvió un café de la maquina sin encender la luz. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y lo dejó encima de una mesa baja… Se sentó en el sofá y se bebió el café de un trago. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y luego respirando hondo, marcó el teléfono de su padre y esperó a que contestase.

 **Seguid leyendo…..**

 ***Danny Reagan también prestado de la serie Blue Bloods.**

 **** Frase y escena tomada, en parte, de la maravillosa obra de William Goldman, La Princesa Prometida… teniendo en cuenta que hay mucho de venganza en ella no podía dejar pasar este homenaje a uno de mis personajes literarios favorito… ¡Va por ti, Iñigo Montoya, y va por ti Mandy Patinkin!… Si no habéis leído el libro o visto la película, ya estáis tardando .))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

 **Skye**

Durmieron poco esa noche. Mark llamó a las 6 de mañana, hora local, al teléfono de su padre y, éste, automáticamente, fue al cuarto de Cat, para que se levantara a hablar con su hermano.

La encontró despierta sentada en la cama dando el pecho a los gemelos, mientras Vincent se preparaba para cambiar pañales. Su marido había oído el teléfono sonar en el cuarto de su suegro y había llamado a Cat… aunque no hacía mucha falta, porque los niños habían empezado a moverse inquietos en su cuna y ella se había despertado.

Le pasó el teléfono a su hija con una sonrisa en los labios y luego se fue a su cuarto, quería aprovechar a dormir un poco acurrucado al lado de Dana. El saber que su hijo estaba bien era la mejor de las noticias para tener un buen sueño reparador, aunque fuese corto. De todas maneras ellos no pensaban ir a ver la minas… ya se lo contarían. Se quedarían con Michael y Vanessa. Tenían que empezar a acostumbrarse. Heather también se iba a quedar con ellos, porque en cuanto pudiera, quería llamar a Evan.

Cat se puso el teléfono en el oído, y lo apretó con su hombro, mientras dejaba a Michael encima de la cama para que Vincent lo cambiase. Acomodó mejor a Vanessa y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

\- ¡Mark! ¡Dime que estás bien!….

Oyó la risa de su hermanastro al otro lado.

Mark miró al techo de la pequeña sala del Baker, antes de contestar.

\- Estoy bien….- cogió aire y se preparó para la bronca que Cat iba a echarle. Su padre ya lo había advertido de ello.

Y así fue.

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?! Podía haber sido muy peligroso….

El suspiró.

\- Tienes razón… pudo hacer sido fatal… pero tu amigo Vincent, evitó que John acabase conmigo…

\- ¡¿Te llevaste a Vincent contigo?!.- Cat se incorporó ligeramente y volvió a coger el teléfono con la mano. Vanessa se agarró con fuerza a su pecho… todavía tenía hambre y no quería que escapase.

Vincent dejó de mirar a Michael para mirarla a ella, al oírle hablar de Vincent, lo que el pequeño aprovechó, para meterse el dedo del pie en la boca.

Aunque le costaba reconocérselo a sí mismo, siempre le inquietaba un poco la especial preocupación de su mujer por su homónimo.

\- Cat, tienes que entender que a los demás, los habrían detectado y la policía debía mantenerse lo más alejada posible… él era la mejor opción…- le explicó Mark-. Era mi respaldo por si las cosas se ponían complicadas…

Cat se pasó la lengua por los labios. Miró a su marido y éste volvió a prestar atención a su hijo. Le empezó a extender crema por el culete antes de ponerle el pañal.

\- De acuerdo lo entiendo… ¿pero todo ha ido bien, no?

\- Si… .-era mejor no entrar en detalles-…. Utilizó la identidad de un policía llamado William Vane, para poder entrar en el equipo del director, una vez que se deshicieron de su secretaria….- tragó saliva al decirlo-… Los dos están muertos…

Cat suspiró. Más muertes…

Mark siguió hablando.

\- Me lo dijo antes de que lo matase…. .- paró unos segundos hablar.

\- ¿Estás bien? .-le preguntó Cat preocupándose por el estado anímico de su hermano.

\- He estado mejor….pero pasará… siempre pasa…

Cat cambió de tema.

\- ¿Te ha contado papá que nosotros vamos a ir a Londrés?

Vincent se acercó a ella y le quitó a Vanessa de los brazos, se había quedado dormida y la leche se le escurría por la comisura de sus pequeños labios.

Cat le mandó un beso a su marido, mientras Mark le contestaba.

\- Si… me lo ha dicho... ¿estás segura de querer dejar a los niños tan pronto? ¿Estás preparada para ello y para lo que te espera?... Ya sabes que esto es el final, para lo bueno y para lo malo…

Cat asintió con la cabeza. Mientras observaba como Vincent se manejaba a la perfección con Vanessa… como le quitaba el pijama sin despertarla y como le cambiaba despacio el pañal.

\- Lo estoy… no podemos seguir viviendo así… necesitamos que todo termine….

\- Te entiendo...

\- Lo pasaré mal..- Vincent la miró al oírle decir eso y asintió. El también lo iba a pasar mal-. … pero no tenemos otra opción. Papá, Dana y Heather se encargaran de ellos, y estoy segura de que aquí, no les va a pasar nada…

Mark se masajeo lentamente el entrecejo.

\- Me gustaría estar con vosotros ahí… pero aquí también tenemos mucho que hacer… Se darán cuenta enseguida de que John no está disponible… y Ethan me da mucho miedo… pero lo peor es que según Murray tenemos que encontrar pruebas pronto, que demuestren la verdadera escala de todo esto, para que podamos evitar que cumplan sus planes….- se levantó, fue hacia la cafetera y se sirvió otro café-. En uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones de John estaban las llaves del apartamento de William… hemos ido hasta allí y hemos encontrado un portátil y dos móviles, uno de ellos debajo del colchón de su cama…. El equipo del director Reagan lo está analizando todo ahora… .-echó azúcar a su café y volvió al sofá-. … a mí me han dado fiesta hasta que encuentren algo…

Cat lo escuchó atentamente. Vincent, mientras tanto hacia terminado de cambiar a los dos y los metió en la cuna. Vanessa ya estaba dormida y Michael lo hizo enseguida. Después, se volvió hacia su mujer, que ya se había colocado bien el pijama, y se metió en la cama con ella. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras Cat seguía oyendo lo que Mark le contaba.

\- Ojala tengáis suerte, con eso… ya diréis algo, en cuanto sepáis algo, por pequeño que sea… .-suspiró, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido. Vincent subió un poco más la colcha hacia su cuello… -. Yo te intentaré llamar en cuanto lleguemos a Londres….

Mark suspiró.

\- De acuerdo… Supongo que ireis con nuestros primos... te van a encantar... son como yo, pero mas grandes... .-le dijo riendose.- y lo mejor de todo es que regentan el mejor pub de Londres... con un curioso nombre por cierto... A veces creo que papá y el tio Nick tenian poderes...

Cat sonrió, curiosa. Vincent hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Cual es el nombre? .- le pregunto.

\- Ya lo veras... no quiero destriparte la sorpresa... .- le dijo sonriendo-….y ahora dime... ¿cómo están todos?... ¿los niños, Jt, Tess… el feliz padre?

Cat sonrió.

\- Todos bien… los niños son maravillosos, los adoraras…. Tengo el mejor marido de la tierra... - le dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de Vincent.-... y Jt y Tess… bueno… digamos que es genial poder estar los cuatro juntos… Los echaba tanto de menos…. Igual que a ti….

Mark cerró los ojos.

\- Dales un abrazo a todos de mi parte.. Ah! y de la Evan... el pobre está ahora mismo destripando al muerto... Se aburre mucho sin tener a Heather cerca…..- volvió a suspirar-. Cuídate hermanita…

\- Tu también… hermanito…

\- Nos veremos pronto. Estoy seguro de ello…. y ahora a dormir… vosotros y yo….- se bebió el café otra vez de un trago.

Cat rió ligeramente.

\- Tienes razón… ¿Vas a los túneles?

\- Si… ahí tengo cama asegurada…. Hablamos pronto… ¿vale?

\- Pronto…

Cat colgó después de que lo hiciese Mark y se estiró ligeramente para dejar el teléfono en su mesilla. Ya se lo daría a su padre cuando se levantase. Ahora solo quería quedarse en la cama pegada a Vincent y dormir lo poco que pudiese… apenas había pegado ojo, esperando esa llamada.

\- ¿Has oído todo, verdad?...

Su marido asintió.

\- Por supuesto… Esperaremos noticias….-le dijo Vincent, suspirando-. Duerme, hoy va a ser un día muy largo…

Cat levantó la cabeza y lo besó con delicadeza en los labios.

\- ¿Que haría yo sin ti?.-le preguntó sonriendo.

\- Pues… en este momento….-le dijo él pensativo-. … cambiar pañales….

Ella se rió y le dio un golpe en el hombro, después se apretó más a él, agarrándolo por la cintura, y cerró los ojos.

Vincent, por el contrario, se quedó despierto, con un pequeño nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba dormir… Iba a ser un día muy largo… y, miró a sus bebes...muy triste…

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Entró por la lavandería que permanecía abierta las 24 del día, y nada más entrar en el túnel, fue directo a la sala… Imaginaba que estarían esperándolo… pero los encontró yendo en su busca, como habían hecho con Vincent cuando había entrado un par de horas antes.

Emily sin poder evitarlo corrió a abrazarlo. Mark la recibió gustoso y enterró su cabeza en su hombro. Era agradable sentir al calor de su cuerpo, pero enseguida se separó de ella, aunque siguió agarrando con fuerza su mano, para preguntar por Vincent.

\- ¿Cómo está Vincent?... Me ha salvado la vida… pero he visto su expresión después de hacerlo….

Devin, que junto con Hugh y Samuel, llegaron en ese momento hacia ellos, contestó a su pregunta después de asentir.

\- No te preocupes está bien, y sé que lo volvería a hacer, sin dudar… pero no le gusta que su lado salvaje lo domine… para él, lo más importante que posee es su humanidad… si la pierde lo pierde todo… En el pasado, sacar su lado más oscuro, le costó estar a punto de perderse para siempre… Solo Catherine pudo salvarlo de si mismo….

Mark cogió aire y se pasó la mano por la cara.

\- Siento que haya pasado… no tenía que haberme arriesgado tanto, no volverá a ocurrir… .- se pasó la lengua por los labios y después de suspirar cambio de tema. Les empezó a contar lo que habían encontrado en la casa del difunto William Vane-. Tenemos dos teléfonos móviles y un portátil… Se los han llevado al despacho del director para trabajar sobre ellos. Uno de los teléfonos estaba encima de la mesa del salón, pero el otro estaba escondido debajo del colchón… ese tiene que ser el que nos interese…. Me han mandado a descansar… y hemos quedado en que en cuanto sepan algo nos llamaran… de la forma acostumbrada…

Hugh le preguntó antes de irse a dormir un poco.

\- ¿Has llamado a tu familia?

\- Si…

\- Perfecto… tenían que estar muy preocupados..

Mark asintió.

\- Si, lo estaban… ..- volvió a coger aire con fuerza-. .. pero ya pasó.

Hugh, Devin y Samuel se despidieron de él, indicándole que en cuanto se oyese la señal, le llamarían para que acudiese a la lavandería. Se marcharon los tres juntos dejándolo con Emily.

Él se giró hacia ella.

Emily le señaló la marca del cuello, preocupada. A pesar de haberse subido el cuello del chaquetón, ella la había visto enseguida.

\- John, me agarró y me hubiese ahogado, si Vincent no hubiera intervenido…

Ella asintió.

\- Por eso venia cubierto de sangre…

\- Si….- le corroboró él, apesadumbrado-. Me despiste… y Vincent tuvo que arrancarle el brazo, si no, ahora estaría muerto..

Emily se pasó la lengua por los labios y le tocó con delicadeza la marca que la mano de John habia dejado.

Se le había quedado la boca seca solo de pensar en lo que podia haber pasado. Hacia tanto que no se preocupaba, de alguien que no fuera su hijo, que estaba literalmente aterrada. Solo de pensar en volver a perder...

Mark, la miró fijamente, y vió que todo esto le afectaba, aunque intentara disimular.

\- Todavía se me hace raro verte de morena...- le dijo acariciando su pelo-. ¿Has conseguido hablar con Aaron?

Ella asintió, retirando la mano, encantada de hablar de otra cosa.

\- Si… se quedará en Los Ángeles hasta que le digamos que es seguro que vuelva.

\- Me alegro… de que hayas hablado con él y de que no vuelva por ahora… No es seguro… Ethan todavía anda suelto.

Emily bajó la cabeza.

Mark la miró extrañado. Era raro que Emily le escondiera sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella cogió aire antes de hablar.

\- Ethan estuvo esta noche aquí, quería hablar con Lynn…

Mark se echó ligeramente hacia atrás al oír eso, preocupado.

\- ¿Y?

\- Ella acudió, sin dudar… eso sí… Evan fue detrás… Le dijo que si no iba, él entraría.. y teniendo en cuenta que Vincent se había ido a preparar vuestra trampa… estábamos un poco indefensos…

Mark no pudo evitar dudar de las razones que pudo tener Lynn, para ir a ver a Ethan.

\- ¿Seguro que fue por eso?

Emily esbozó una medio sonrisa… sabia porque lo preguntaba. A estas alturas ya estaba al tanto de todo. Después de desmayarse en brazos de Mark, al ver a Vincent, todos habían tenido una larga, larguísima conversación…

-Lynn, me dijo que nada más sentir como la tocaba se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado… no se sentía atraída por él como antes… Cree que puede ser por el embarazo…

Mark abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿ Sabe lo de embarazo?

Ella asintió.

\- Pudo sentir al bebe… igual que le pasaba a Vincent…

Mark apretó los labios.

-¡Mierda!... Eso no es bueno….

\- Lo sabemos… Le dijo, que pronto volvería a buscarla… y que no pensaba decirle nada al Consorcio y que no iba a permitir que los berseker se llevasen a ese niño….

\- Entonces… ¿Le pareció bien? .- le preguntó él. Siempre había tenido dudas de que quisiera ser padre, un ser tan egoísta….

\- Si… Lynn lo vio emocionado ante la posibilidad de tener un pequeño Ethan….

\- ¡Dios no quiera que sea un pequeño Ethan!….- metió las manos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones-. No podemos dejar que se acerqué a él… Mañana hablaremos para redoblar la vigilancia… hay que estar preparados para cuando se presente aquí... porque seguro que lo hará..- le dijo mirando fijamente un punto en la pared de piedra del túnel, mientras imaginaba lo que podría hacer esa cosa descontrolada, entrado ahí buscando a su "mujer" y a su hijo..

Emily se apresuró a sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Ya… pero eso será mañana… ahora tienes que descansar.-le dijo acariciando su brazo-. Eso…- le dijo indicándole la marca de su cuello-…. tiene que doler.

Mark movió lentamente la cabeza arriba y abajo.

Emily sonrió notando una tristeza extraña en sus ojos… Algo le decía que no quería estar solo esa noche.

\- Ven conmigo… Te hago un sitio en mi cama… Es grande...- le indicó levantando mucho las cejas-. Y que conste que esto no tiene nada que ver con….-añadió poniéndose muy erguida.

Mark sonrió apretando los labios.

-… nada que ver….- ratificó-. No me cabe la menor duda….

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Exacto… ¿aceptas?- le preguntó con todo la inocencia de la que fue capaz… intentado no echarse a reír.

Mark se lo pensó dos segundos y asintió.

\- De acuerdo…eso sí, te advierto que ronco…

\- Lo sé… se te oía desde mi cuarto…

Mark frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Eh!¡Yo no ronco!… lo decía en broma…

Emily movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Pues has acertado… roncas….

\- Eso es imposible… me despertaría..

\- Te puedo asegurar que lo haces….

Discutiendo sobre ello, echaron a andar hacia la habitación que ocupaba Emily, mientras sus voces se perdían en el eco de los túneles.

* * *

Nada más dejar a Mark, fueron al despacho, que a pesar de ser cerca de la medianoche, hervía de agitación..

Todos estaban dispuestos y preparados, esperándolos.

Rose, su experta informática, llegó hasta su jefe y éste le dio los móviles y el portátil. La habían avisado de camino al despacho, y ella, ya estaba preparada para intentar desbloquearlos. Podía ser vital la información que en ellos hubiese. Danny le señaló uno de los móviles.

\- Empieza por éste...- era el móvil que habían encontrado debajo de la colchón.

Ella los cogió y fue directa a la mesa de reuniones, donde tenía su portátil y un aparatito enchufado a ella que le ayudaría en esa importante tarea.

Reagan se quedó de pie mirándolos a todos, mientras que Danny cogía el teléfono y llamaba a su compañera para decirle, que tendría que pasar sin él, ese día también...

\- Antes de nada lamento que no durmáis esta noche… pero así son las cosas… gracias por venir… .- todos hicieron el gesto, de que para eso estaban. Frank se lo agradeció otra vez y empezó a contarles algo importante, y triste. Nunca había sido agradable para él dar malas noticias-. …Antes de morir, el hibrido ha confesado algo que ya imaginábamos cuando nos dijeron quién era… William Vane está muerto… y….- agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrado-. ...y Karen… también.

Exclamaciones de dolor contenido se oyeron en la sala. Karen llevaba trabajando como secretaria del director, desde que éste empezó en su cargo… la perdida era inmensa, algo asi como perder a alguien de la familia.

-… nos dijo...- continuo hablando-… que los dos estaban juntos… Sé que esto que os pido es difícil, pero me gustaría encontrar sus cuerpos… si es posible… dedicaremos una parte de nuestros esfuerzos a ello cuando las circunstancias nos lo permitan… .- calló unos segundos, observando a sus colaboradores y vio que todos asentían-… se lo merecen… .- cogió aire con fuerza-. Y ahora a trabajar… Rose, necesito eso cuanto antes….

Ella asintió y siguió tecleando en su ordenador.

\- Deme unos minutos y los tendrá…

Luego se dirigió a Gary.

\- Encárgate del trabajo que realizada el tal John…. Y mira a ver si encuentras algo de interés en su mesa….

Éste salió raudo hacia allí.

Danny después de colgar el teléfono salió a por cafés. Trajo uno para su padre y otro para él.

Se apoyaron los dos en la mesa.

\- ¿Has avisado al abuelo? .-le preguntó su hijo.

Frank asintió.

\- Si… le conté todo antes de que empezase… ya sabe que tardaré en volver a casa… -. Se bebió el negro y amargo café, y dejó el vaso encima de la mesa-. ¿Qué te apuestas que no tarda en llamar?…

Danny sonrió.

\- Siempre el pie del cañón..

\- Daria cualquier cosa, por estar metido en todo esto….- suspiró-… ¿Crees que Murray tiene razón y hay más gente infiltrada?.. La foto que nos envió es cuando menos dudosa…

Danny asintió.

\- .. Lo es, pero él está muy convencido de ello… y los Reynolds también… Tenías razón al pensar que estaban posicionándose…

-… Estoy seguro de que ese malnacido me habría matado en cuanto hubiera recibido la orden… pero mientras tanto, ha estado entorpeciendo la investigación. Es increíble que nos la hayan colado de esa manera… cuando Mark nos lo dijo, el dia que se presentó en tu casa… no me lo podía creer…

\- Yo tampoco…

En ese momento Rose grito:

\- ¡Eureka! ¡Lo tengo!… ¿Quién demonios dice que no soy rápida?

Todos fueron enseguida a su sitio.

Frank se puso justo detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado?

Todos miraron la pantalla del ordenador portátil.

\- Es un móvil prepago…y ya sabemos de quien es….- les fue diciendo Rose concentrada en lo que veía-. Y solo ha llamado a tres números de teléfono distintos…. Estos tres…

Vieron en la pantalla del ordenador, una pequeña lista con los tres teléfonos.

\- No hay nada más en la Sim, ni en el teléfono… Solo lo utilizaba para llamar…

Danny preguntó lo que todos estaban pensando.

\- ¿Podemos saber a quién pertenecen esos números?

\- Si…- contesto-… pero no creo que sean nombres reales… Lo que podemos hacer es utilizar a las compañías telefónicas para que nos digan en que torres de repetición han sido detectados…. .- se giró para mirar a su jefe-…. pero necesitamos una orden para eso… si no, se negaran a hacerlo…

Frank se volvió para mirar a su hijo.

-¡Danny llama a tu hermana! A ver si ella conoce a alguno de los jueces que están de guardia esta noche, y puede echarnos una mano… que le diga, que podemos encontrar a los que escaparon del Baker y todo lo que se llevaron... Confiemos que no sepa, lo que paso bajo el puente Queensboro…. ¡Tenemos que localizar esos teléfonos…!

Luego se volvio hacia todos los demas, mientras su hijo salia del despacho con el movil pegado al oido.

\- Y esto es para todos... mientras las autorizaciones llegan, quiero que investiguéis, los posibles cambios, que se hayan producido en el pesonal mas cercano de todo el que es alguien en esta ciudad, por ahora... Con lo que nos ha contado Murray, estoy seguro de que John no estaba haciendo esto solo...

* * *

 **Skye**

Estaban todavía desayunando cuando Erik llegó, con su todoterreno. Había sido una noche extraña esperando a que Mark llamase y se esperaron a que los niños los despertasen. Los dejaron, comidos y tranquilos con los "abuelos" y Heather, …. y las dos parejas se montaron en el coche.

Fueron hasta un lugar al norte de la isla, recorriendo la costa. Fueron observando el maravilloso paisaje que se fue mostrando ante ellos….Las suaves colinas verdes se fundían que escarpadas formaciones rocosas que se elevan de la montaña, decenas de metros, creando caprichosas e increíbles formas… Erik entró en un camino que bordeaba la costa, y un mar de un azul puro los recibió, enmarcado por la bruma que empezaba a llegar desde el horizonte. Los cuatro contuvieron la respiración. Vincent se dio cuenta de que ese lugar estaba a punto de robarle el corazón, aunque él no quisiese. Era imposible no dejarse llevar por toda esa belleza…una belleza que era mucho más fácil de sentir que de describir.

Llegaron a una hondonada provocaba, claramente por la mano del hombre. Cogieron en camino asfaltado, que serpenteando bajaba hasta lo mas profundo de ella.

En frente de donde aparcó Erik, vieron una enorme puerta de metal negra, colocada debajo de una pared de roca. Al lado izquierdo de ella habia otra puerta, de un tamaño normal, y una ventana.

Detrás de esa ventana habia dos hombres observando detenidamente como llegaban hasta alli; uno de ellos, muy alto y muy delgado, con una abundante melena rubia y poblada barba, esbozo una gran sonrisa. Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió, y él salió, echando a andar en su dirección.

-¡ Por Odin, Erik!¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí!.- se estrecharon la mano con fuerza y los ojos de ambos se volvieron rojos por un segundo.

\- Si, ya sabes... he estado ocupado... .- le dijo él a modo de disculpa. Se giró hacia los demas.- He venido para que vean las intalaciones... supongo que no hace falta que te diga quien son... .- Él recién llegado negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír...- Este es Karl Madsen... es nuestro jefe de seguridad y un gran amigo...

El aludido fue hasta las dos parejas y les estrechó la mano a todos, dejandose a Vincent para el final. Cuando se tocaron los ojos de ambos tambuen cambiaron de color.

\- Encantado de conoceros... y encantado de conocerte Vincent...- lo miró fijamente unos segundos y luego sin soltar todavia su mano se dirigió a Erik.- Stuart tenia razón, es especial...

Erik asintió, pero todos se dieron cuenta por la expresion que se rostro mostró al oirlo, que no era algo que le gustase mucho.

\- ¿Nos abres la puerta grande? .-le pidio cambiando de tema.

Karl soltó la mano de Vincent y fue hacia allí.

\- Claro que sí, pero Kendrick, no está hoy, tenia un encuentro con unos joyeros franceses en Fort William...

Erik le dió una palmada en la espalda.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de enseñarselo todo... Kendrick Dunn es nuestro comercial...- Les indicó al resto-. Algun dia lo conocereis... Él no es como nosotros... pero tiene un gran talento para los negocios...

Karl asintió. Sacó un mandó del bolsillo de su pantalón, presionó un botón y la gran puerta negra empotrada en la montaña de roca se abrió.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar mucho mas? .- le preguntó a Erik antes de que entraran.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

\- No, nos vamos está noche…

Karl lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Está noche?... Se espera una buena tormenta…. Connor ha….- dejó de hablar de pronto y una triste expresión se dibujó en su rostro. Miró a Erik-. ¿Por eso ha venido a verme?

El canoso escocés asintió lentamente.

\- Si… por eso...

Los demás los miraron intrigados.

Erik se dio cuenta.

\- Ya lo sabréis mas tarde… Karl, te dejamos…

El jefe de seguridad asintió y volvió a su despacho.

Erik les invitó a traspasar la enorme puerta negra.

\- Bienvenidos a las minas de la isla de Skye… de donde salen las gemas….

Todos lo miraron y fueron atravesando poco a poco la puerta.

Cuando Erik entró, la puerta volvió a cerrarse y unas potentes luces iluminaron un alto túnel excavado en la roca.

\- Seguidme, iremos a la sala de reuniones…

Fueron andando por el túnel, oyendo como resonaban sus pies en el duro suelo de roca sin pulir.

A los 100 metros, llegaron a un tramo de escaleras. Las subieron dejando una puerta doble blanca a su derecha, y llegaron a otra puerta, igual.

Erik la abrió y les dejó pasar.

Cuando entraron vieron que estaban en una habitación de unos 25 metros cuadrados, con un gran ventanal al fondo. A través de él, se podía ver a lo lejos, un muro de piedra que ascendía por encima de ellos.

Una gran mesa central y sillas, junto con unas estanterías de madera oscura, eran todo el mobiliario. Una puerta blanca se encontraba a su izquierda.

\- Acercaros el ventanal...- les indicó.

Los cuatro le hicieron caso.

Al llegar, vieron justo debajo de ellos, un voladizo techado con cristal transparente, que daba a una sala el doble de grande de esa, donde se veía a gente trabajar… y al fondo en el nivel del suelo de piedra sin pulir, se veían un número considerable de personas vestidos con monos de color azul, cascos y gafas de protección, que trabajaban directamente en la pared con instrumental mecánico y manual. Bandejas, de diferentes tamaños sobre ruedas, estaban colocadas cerca de ellos.

Vincent se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Cuando quieras, puedes empezar?

\- Antes sentaos… la explicación es larga…

Ninguno de los cuatro lo hizo.

Erik suspiró.

\- Bien, como quieras…

Se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando al frente.

\- "Una de las razones por las que nuestros antepasados salieron de sus tierras, fue porque algo que necesitaban con una urgencia terrible, se habia agotado… Desde el principio de los tiempos… y ahí tenéis el esqueleto que encontrasteis en el almacén de Windsor, junto con su "collar", unas gemas de color verde brillante, similar al de las hojas de los arboles con las primeras gotas de rocío sobre ellos, tal y como escribió uno de los primeros cronistas de nuestras historia, les servían para controlar el alma de los bersekers cuando la violencia, ya no salía de dentro de su alma, en ningún momento, y cuando se convertían en un peligro hasta para sus propios congéneres….

Cuando llegaron a las tierras del Este de Inglaterra, la prioridad era encontrar mas gemas como esas… recorrieron, y conquistaron la isla de norte a sur, salvo pequeños reductos de sajones… Llegaron alianzas con los señores feudales cristianos, muchos se mezclaron con las habitantes de la isla, y una estirpe empezó a poblar esas tierras, daneses, sajones y nombrados unidos en futuras generaciones… y poco a poco, la idea de la búsqueda que les habia llevado hasta allí desapareció…"

Jt intervinó.

\- Pero otros siguieron buscando... la única referencia que encontré sobre las gemas me trajo hasta esta isla… una anotación de un joyero que hablaba de la excepcional calidad de las esmeraldas de esta isla… Lo malo es que esa referencia desapareció enseguida…

Erik asintió.

\- Si, lo borró nuestra gente…

Se humedeció los labios y siguió hablando.

\- "Como ha dicho muy bien Jt, otros siguieron buscando, y en su viaje hacia el oeste, llegaron a esta isla… y lo primero que vieron fueron a las mujeres oriundas, que llevaban joyas, con esas gemas….y eso hizo, que no saquearan las isla. No podían hacerlo, porque se dieron cuenta de que los habitantes de aquí les llevarían hasta ellas… Y eso hicieron, les llevaron a los lugares donde ellos las extraían para utilizarlas como ornamento, por su peculiar y bellísimo color

Después de tanto tiempo buscando, encontrarlas de esa manera, hizo que se dieran cuenta de que este era su lugar… Este era su nuevo hogar... …

Aquel lugar está justo debajo de nosotros…Hace mucho se agotó y se cerró…pero se fueron encontrando otras vetas… vetas inmensas, de una pureza excepcional.

Al principio, solo se extraían, con el fin que todos conocemos… pero con el paso de los siglos, en donde dejamos de saquear, y nos convertimos en señores de la tierra y del mar, unidos a mujeres y a hombres de la isla… Nos dimos cuenta de que podía ser una buena forma de comerciar… .- sonrió-…y tanto que lo fue… eso sí, siempre, teniendo en cuenta que la extracción estaría controlada... No queríamos que nos pasara lo mismo y desaparecieran… Todos en algún momento necesitaríamos tener una a nuestra disposición… y aunque no lo creáis, son mucho más frágiles de lo que parecen…

Con lo que no contábamos era que cuando la industria gemológica empezó a funcionar, ya como algo más que artesanía… la calidad, y las especiales particularidades de esos cristales verdes, iba a ser la que era.

Recibíamos visitas de todos los lugares de Europa, de los mejores tallistas de joyas dispuestos a pagar lo que fuese por ellas… Os puede decir que las joyas más exclusivas del mundo estas hechas con parte de nuestras gemas…

Por supuesto, dejamos claro a todos ellos que nunca, bajo ningún concepto dirían a nadie de donde procedían y mantendrían el secreto arriesgando su vida en ello… por supuesto dijeron que sí… Esta isla se volvió rica, todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la isla se dediquen o no, directamente a ello, reciben su parte de los beneficios… pero ellos, os puedo asegurar, que mucho mas… Todos ganábamos…

Cat movió la cabeza asombrada. Se asomó a la cristalera seguida por Tess y observó a la gente que trabajaba en la en el inmenso hueco excavado en la roca

\- Y supongo que os fuiste modernizando…

Erik se acercó a ella.

\- "Si… y especializándonos… Muchos de los hijos que fueron naciendo, se hicieron geólogos, ingenieron, gemólogos… economistas.. no podemos olvidar esa parte del negocio…

Ahora sin lugar a dudas vivimos de ello… y parece que esta isla es una fuente inagotable…

Su poder no se puede explicar… pero desde hace milenios que sabe que las piedras interactúan con el ser humano… algo así nos pasa a nosotros con ellas… puede que dependa de la costumbre o de una fe extraña en que así sea…Desde luego es algo más trascendental que científico, pero real… .-dijo mirando a Jt-…. Y esto es todo…

Vincent observó la zona de trabajo en frente de ellos, metió las manos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y preguntó:

\- Y vuestras gemas… ¿donde las guardais?

Erik sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta blanca que había en la pared de la izquierda. Sacó una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y la metió en la cerradura. Le dio dos vueltas y la puerta se abrió. La mantuvo abierta mientras les indicaba con una claro gesto de la cabeza que podían entrar.

Sin decir nada lo hicieron.

Era una sala rectangular de unos 4 metros cuadrados. Llena de estanterías de cristal. Pequeñas cajas de fieltro negro estaban depositadas encima de ellas.

\- Antes había muchas mas… ahora ya quedamos muy pocos.. .- y al decir esto no puedo evitar mirar a Vincent.

Este le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Crees que mis hijos las necesitaran?... La gema ya les tranquiliza….

Erik se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo normal es que sí, teniendo tus genes… pero no quien sabe…- miró a Cat también-. Vuestros hijos son una incógnita... pero todo esto también les pertenece… ellos también tienen nuestra sangre además de la vuestra…

Jt abrió una de las cajas, después de mirar a Erik, que asintió.

La gema que habia en ella era mas pequeña que las que él tenía, y que las que habia visto en las cajas de los berseker, que murieron trabajando para el Consorcio y que Rebecca habia ordenado, durante su cautiverio.

\- Las que encontramos van a ir al Museo que estáis preparando… ¿verdad?

\- Si… .- Erik se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los dedos-. Entonces se utilizaba una forma diferente de trabajar… Deben estar ahí en la narración de nuestra historia… Como puedes comprobar estas son más pequeñas y se te fijas bien, los matices en su corte son diferentes, pero si las coges, el efecto para nosotros es el mismo…. y siguen bloqueando cualquier rastreo que podemos iniciar….Nunca entenderé porque el Consorcio las dejo en ese almacén y no se dio cuenta del valor que tenian…

Vincent frunció el ceño.

\- Porque solo les importabais vosotros... Cuando os volvíais locos os mataban… y ya está…. Luego, eso, lo arreglaron….

\- Si… ya no son necesarias… ya no afectan a ninguno de los hibridos...

\- Pero a mi… sí… y doy gracias por ello…

Cat lo miró y le cogió la mano. Salieron otra vez a la sala de reuniones.

Jt se acercó al ventanal, y se quedó mirando a los que trabajaban justo debajo de ellos… Suspiró. No podía evitar sentirse ninguneado por los bersekers, y no era la primera vez. Le habían dejado que estuviese perdiendo el tiempo estudiando una gema, de la que ellos tenían todas las respuestas…. ¿Por qué?... solo podría encontrar una respuesta a ello…para tenerlo ocupado lejos de Vincent, por eso lo había hecho Stuart…

\- Bueno, creo que será mejor que volvamos al castillo, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de irnos… .-les dijo a todos.

Erik asintió.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con él… Nos espera una noche larga. Os pasaremos a buscar sobre las 9, cogeremos el último ferry…

\- Estaremos preparados…- le dijo Cat resuelta.

Erik volvió a asentir y los llevó hasta la salida.

* * *

 **Skye**

Esa tarde, en su dormitorio, Jt se acercó a Tess por detrás y la abrazó. Acababan de hacer el amor y llevaban un rato hablando compartiendo pensamientos. En ese momento ella se había levantado de la cama intranquila, para observar las nubes negras que iban acercándose a la costa. Su tiempo de paz se estaba terminando.

\- Vuelve a la cama… todavía nos quedan unas horas.-le dijo él. La besó en el cuello-. Deja de preocuparte por Cat, no creo que le afecte mucho lo de Gabe…

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar, que no eran las mejores noticias para este momento….- agarró las manos de su chico-… pero no quería mentirle más…

Le fue besando lentamente en el pelo.

\- Piensa, que ambas, habéis cerrado una página en vuestras vidas… y que eso, os ayudará a ser mucho más felices…

Tess cogió aire. Podía ver relámpagos lejanos. La tormenta se acercaba.

\- Quiero pedirte algo…

Se dio la vuelta y echó los brazos por el cuello de Jt.

\- Lo que quieras….- le dijo él, besándola.

Tess lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Si las cosas se ponen feas… te alejarás…

Jt movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No, no , no..- le dijo Tess agarrándole el rostro con ambas manos-. Eres demasiado importante para que te pase nada… Yo… Este es mi trabajo. Luchar contra los malos, y gracias a tu apoyó, a tu cariño sin límites…- sonrió-. … estoy bien…. puedo hacerlo, o por lo menos intentarlo….

\- No pienso dejarte sola...- le dijo él decidido.

\- No lo estaré… pero tú lo harás….- le exigió ella-. … Necesito saber que no correrás un peligro innecesario… La genética berseker es más importante para la humanidad de lo que podemos llegar a pensar… Si alguno de nosotros cae en el intentó, tu tienes que seguir junto con Evan, buscando cosas que ayuden…. Y además si Cat y Vincent sobreviven ..- tragó saliva al decirlo-… te van a necesitar mucho….ya sabes porque….- lo miró a los ojos-… Es imprescindible que tú estés fuera del peligro… Además… ¿Quién me iba a venir a salvar en el último momento?... .-sonrió abiertamente al decir eso, recordando lo que había pasado en el teatro, cuando pensaba que todo se acababa para ella, y como si fuese un milagro, él apareció a su lado. Lo que pasó en el hospital estaba mucho más borroso en su mente….

Jt no sabía que decir. Sabía que era una tontería ponerse a discutir. Ella tenía razón. Sonrió.

\- Es cierto, pero me debes dos… el teatro, y el hibrido ese, al que le clavé una barra de acero en el corazón… .-le dijo con mucho énfasis, dejando claro que se sentía muy orgulloso de ello.

Ella rió con ganas.

\- Jt…. mi héroe…

\- Si… y pienso seguir siéndolo…. Puede que me mantenga al margen…pero si me necesitas, silva….- la miró a los ojos y le apartó un mechón de pelo de su preciosa cara-. No podría soportar perderte…

Tess agachó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas..

\- ¡Oh! .- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abrazarlo con fuerza-…. Te quiero…. te quiero….

El la apretó más a su cuerpo.

\- …y yo a ti… más que lo que jamás pensé que se podía querer a nadie…

Se empezaron a besar, con pasión, y con la pena de saber, que el final de esta historia estaba punto de iniciarse, para bien o para mal, y andando despacio, volvieron a la cama.

* * *

Estaban los dos arrodillados en la bañera. Cat bañando a Michael y Vincent bañando a Vanessa, en la pequeña bañera doble de plástico grueso, y adaptada a los pequeños, que Heather les había regalado.

Los tenían agarrados por la espalda para que no se escurriesen, aunque tenían un hueco donde dejarlos sin problemas.

Les encantaba el agua a los pequeños… flotar les recordaba donde habían estado durante casi 8 meses, y casi parecían unos niños normales, salvo que algunas veces cuando su padre les tocaba, sus ojos se volvían amarillos, ante el susto de Cat, que debería estar acostumbrada, pero no podía evitarlo…

Habían aprendido a darse cuenta de que no siempre ese efecto se producía y eso les tenia intrigados…. ¿Cuándo se establecía la conexión que había dentro de ellos?... Tendrían que ir averiguándolo poco a poco… si llegaba el caso…

Todos sus sentimientos ese día, eran dobles. Había alegría y tristeza, había ternura y dolor… Los dos sabían, que hubieran dado algo porque todo hubiese acabado ya, y eran una pareja normal….

En ese momento, Michael y Vanessa, sonreían, cuando sus pequeños pies se empujaban unos contra otros, en la pequeña bañera de plástico… y cuando sus padres les enjabonaban con sus pequeñas esponjas de colores. Heather no había podido resistirse a comprar una azul y otra rosa… el problema es que en ese momento Cat utilizada la rosa y Vincent la azul…

Ella miró a su marido.

\- ¿Puedes oír lo que piensan… o sentirlo?.- le preguntó interesada.

Vincent ladeó la cabeza, mientras echaba agua con un pequeño cubo por la cabeza de su hija, para aclararle el pelo.

\- No sé... puede… es como si oyese risas… o a veces, son sentimientos… de frio, de hambre, de calor… de dolor….-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. No es fácil de definir..

Cat asintió.

\- Me vale con eso -. Se quedó parada un segundo-…¿ y que sentirían cuando Stuart los cogió?…. Te juro que fue muy especial…. era como si lo reconocieran...

Vincent no edtaba seguro de querer saberlo.

\- Según Jt, una parte de él está en ellos… y en mí… Tienes razón cuando lo llamas su abuelo… aunque me duela reconocerlo…

Ahora Cat , fue, la que aclaró el jabón del cuerpo de Michael. Ambos cogieron las toallas que habían dejado encima del inodoro, y con la práctica recién adquirida, los envolvieron en ellas y los llevaron encima de la cama.

Cat cogió la crema hidratante y se la pasó a Vincent.

\- Ya has oído lo que ha dicho hoy Erik... los consideran herederos con derecho a los beneficios de esas minas…

El empezó a repartir la crema por el cuerpo del bebe y Cat hizo lo mismo mientras pensaban en ello.

\- Lo he oído... pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Stuart ha hecho…no puedo… .-suspiró-. Y reconozco que todo esto me viene grande… ¡Demonios, Cat! Soy un simple chico de Queens, es difícil de asimilar que mi vida ha tenido tanta trascendencia en algo tan lejano...

Cat asintió.

\- Tienes razón….Cuando leí la historia de Rebecca entera… y discutí con Bob, una de las cosas que le eché en cara fue que me ocultara todo esto… Mark, por lo menos, supo desde muy joven donde estaba metido….- empezó a ponerle el pijama a Michael mientras le hacía monerías para que sonriese.

Vincent le terminó de poner el pañal a Vanessa y se giró a mirar a su mujer.

\- … pero ten en cuenta que ha condicionado su vida…

Cat frunció el ceño. Eso era verdad… la suya también lo habría estado… sin lugar a dudas…

Acabaron de vestir a los niños y los dejaron en la cuna. Normalmente dormirían un buen rato… pero esa noche iba a ser especial. Luego, tendrían que despedirse de ellos, y Cat y Vincent tenían muy claro, que ellos los bajarían a la entrada del castillo para dárselos a Bob y a Dana. Les habían prohibido terminantemente que bajasen con ellos al puerto… mejor despedirse allí…

Cat miró por la ventana del cuarto. La tormenta que el tal Connor pronosticó, estaba ya llegando a la isla.

Los acunaron unos breves segundos y los dos se quedaron dormidos prácticamente dándose la mano. Tenían la manía de que algo de ambos se tocase mientras dormían… Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y necesitaban el contacto del otro.

Cat cogió aire con fuerza y se dirigió al armario.

\- Hagamos la maleta…. Poca cosa ¿no?

Vincent asintió.

\- Si… lo imprescindible…

\- De acuerdo…. Además, espero necesitar muy poco... y que volvamos pronto a por ellos …. .- dijo suspirando mirando la cuna.

Llenaron cada uno una pequeña maleta de viaje, y Cat dejó su pistola encima de la mesilla. No iba a meterla en la maleta... la llevaria encima. Después fue a darse una ducha.

Vincent, que ya lo había hecho antes, se tumbó en la cama vestido, y después de mirar a sus niños, cerró los ojos y espero poder relajarse un segundo.

Casi se había quedado dormido, cuando oyó a Cat, exclamar.

\- ¿No me lo puedo creer? ¡Ya me caben los vaqueros!…

Abrió los ojos viéndola salir del baño con, solo, sus estupendos pantalones vaqueros ajustados…

Se dio la vuelta para que Vincent la mirase…

\- ¿Qué tal?...- le preguntó.

Vincent sonrió viendo lo bien que le quedaban. Nadie hubiera jurado, nunca, que prácticamente acababa de ser madre de gemelos.

\- No tengo palabras… estás fantástica... Más incluso que cuando te conocí…

Cat sonrió abiertamente y fue hacia la cama, tumbándose encima de él.

-Demuéstramelo….

El la cogió de la nuca con cuidado y la besó con fuerza. Mientras paseaba con suavidad sus manos por su espalda desnuda. Cat no puedo evitar un suspiro de placer.

Vincent al oírla, la apartó de encima de él y la obligó a tumbarse boca abajo en la cama. Ella lo hizo encantada y viendo que Vincent se quitaba la camiseta que llevaba y se colocaba a horcajadas encima de ella, cerró los ojos y sonriendo, se preparó para sentir uno de los placeres más grandes que podía imaginar.

Un masaje a manos del Doctor Vincent Keller.

Sus dedos fueron recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel de su espalda, desde el delicado cuello, hasta justo la parte más baja de ella, donde llegaba la cintura del pantalón vaquero que llevaba puesto. Metió la mano por esa cinturilla y llegó hasta sus nalgas. Cat dio un largo suspiro.

Lentamente, mientras sus manos recorrían los brazos de ella, fue llenando su cuello de pequeños besos, sus hombros, la piel de sus omoplatos, de su otra vez, estrecha cintura y luego, arrastrando los dedos por la columna vertebral fue subiendo y bajando, notado los pequeños tendones que Cat tenia tensos.

A cada pasada, Cat sentía una paz y una relajación increíble…pero, a su vez, su libido empezó a alterarse.

Se dio la vuelta, como pudo, entre las piernas de Vincent y lo invitó a tumbarse encima de ella. Boca contra boca y pecho contra pecho.

Cat metió la mano por los pantalones de Vincent, como acababa de hacer él por los suyos, y acarició la piel de su trasero lentamente, solo con la punta de sus dedos. Vincent profundizó más en su beso, jugando con la lengua de su mujer.

Se separaron, casi sin resuello y se miraron a los ojos. Sin decir nada, ambos, se quitaron todo la poca ropa que llevaban ,rápidamente, acabando ésta en el suelo, y Vincent sin más preámbulos, la penetró, sabiendo que estaría preparada para recibirle, pero aun así, lo hizo primero con inmensa delicadeza, y cuando vio que Cat cerraba los ojos y lo recibía con un suspiro de placer, entrando mucho más adentro, hasta que notó como todo su ser estaba en su interior.

Se miraron a los ojos en todo momento, mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban y se separaban en perfecta sincronía…. Cat acariciaba las firmes nalgas de Vincent mientras, éste le levantaba las caderas, para profundizar en ella buscando darle un placer más intenso….

No les hizo falta mucho tiempo para poder llegar ambos al orgasmo. Desearse de esa manera era tan natural en ellos, que no les sorprendió. Cat echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Vincent la hundia en su cuello.

Se dejó a caer a su lado, pero sin dejar de tocarla. Su mano se quedó en su cuello notando su pulso acelerado mientras, lo oía perfectamente.

Cuando se relajaron, se colocaron uno enfrente del otro, apoyadas sus cabezas en la almohada.

Cat acarició con dulzura el amplio pecho de su chico. Estuvo así un par de minutos.

\- ¿En qué piensas? .- le preguntó Vincent.

Cat movió ligeramente la cabeza. Su mano fue descendiendo por el cuerpo de su chico, hasta llegar a su ombligo.

\- Hay una cosa que no te he dicho…

Vincent levantó una ceja.

\- No me lo puedo creer, ¿una Reynolds teniendo secretos?

Cat sonrió.

\- No seas tonto… sabes que yo tengo pocos secretos…

Vincent abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿O sea que tienes secretos?

-¡Vincent!….- le gritó bajito, apartando la mano.

-Vale… te dejo hablar, pero vuelve a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Me encanta que me toques…Eso lo compensa todo-. le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco al sentir su contacto otra vez-… ¿Me voy a enfadar cuando lo sepa?

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No, creo que no….-lo miró a los ojos-. Jt me dijo, hace unos días, que cree, firmemente que puede sintetizar un suero que pueda funcionar conmigo igual que con Rebecca…. Si eso ocurre, yo… podría tener una vida tan larga como la tuya…

Vincent a medida que la oía se fue poniendo más serio.

\- ¿Y cómo es eso?

Cat siguió explicándole.

\- "Ya hemos oído antes que Rebecca es especial, que las Reynolds somos especiales, pero según él, es porque nuestra sangre tiene algo que no tienen otras…. Y por eso lo que le hicieron a Rebecca funcionó, solo con ella...

Ellos lograron hacer el suero porque utilizaron mi sangre joven para ello… mi sangre funciono con ella… ¿Por qué conmigo no lo va a hacer?"

Vincent se sentó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas.

\- Cat…no puedo pensar en eso ahora... todavía no sabemos qué va a ocurrirnos en los próximos días… y no quiero que tengas que tomar ese suero el resto de tu vida… no puede ser bueno…puedes tener efectos secundarios… No olvides que tiene un tanto por ciento de ellos…

Cat se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y acarició su espalda.

\- ¿Pregúntale a Rebecca?... no creo que ella tenga quejas…. Vincent.. .- acarició su corto pelo castaño- …. Déjame que pueda vivir contigo….- se pasó la lengua por la labios-… no quiero dejar de estar contigo, ni con mis hijos…no quiero morir y saber que estaréis aquí sin mi….

Vincent la miró. Ella siguió hablando.

\- Si…sé que es egoísta… y que lo natural es intentar que tú dejes de ser lo que eres… pero nuestros hijos no tienen opción...y no puedo soportar pensar en que vivas sin mí….

Él se giró para abrazarla con ternura, y ambos volvieron a tumbarse en la cama.

\- Catherine….- le susurró el al oído.-…. Yo no podría soportar vivir sin ti…

Cat movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Lo harás…Los tendrás a ellos.-miró la cuna-. … y…. Rebecca me dijo una vez que… todo pasa… y todos buscamos ser felices… y tu vida será muy larga… puede que encuentres a otra… Ella encontró a Morgan… y ahora ha encontrado a Stuart…

Vincent la hizo callar.

\- Olvida eso… y en cuanto a Rebecca, una parte de mi me dice desde hace mucho tiempo que el hombre al que Rebecca estaba destinada no era Duncan, si no Stuart…. Yo…- puso el dedo índice en su labios inferior y se lo bajo ligeramente-… estoy destinado a ti, y tú a mi…. Nunca habrá otra…. jamás… por eso me gustaría morir un segundo después de que tú lo hicieras… abrazada a ti… tal y como estamos ahora…

Se acercó a ella y puso su alma en el beso que le dio. Ella se apretó todo lo que puedo a él, y volvieron a hacer el amor, mientras los primeros relámpagos empezaban a verse en el horizonte.

 **Seguid leyendo, aún hay más…. .))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

 **Skye- Mallaig**

El barco de Connor comandado por él y por su hijo mayor, Soren, atravesaba las enormes olas que la tormenta estaba levantado con una gran maestría.

La experiencia que ese viejo lobo de mar tenia era tan grande, que ninguno de los hombres que les rodeaban en la cabina del barco tuvo el menor de los miedos. Ni tan siquiera cuando se acercaron a la intrincada costa de los acantilados escoceses, a un par de kilómetros al Norte de Mallaig.

Solo los marineros de toda la vida sabían que allí, la pared del acantilado tenía un grieta. Una grieta de 2 metros de anchura y que desde hacía siglos había sido utilizada por los contrabandistas para poder tener acceso a la isla… Esa grieta se introducía unos 100 metros dentro de tierra firme, siempre ascendiendo. pero debido a lo estrecha que era, apenas se veía desde el mar… a pesar de la arena, había creado una pequeña playa.

Con el paso de los años habían ido creando escalones en esos 100 metros y ahora se podían salvar los acantilados, no sin cierta dificultad. Sobre todo en noches como esa, donde el mar rompía con fuerza, y las nubes de la tormenta tapaban la luna, pero los hombres que iban en ese barco, habían subido innumerables veces por ahí y casi podían hacerlo con los ojos cerrados… pero aun así, tendrían que tener mucho cuidado si no querían que el mar los tragase.

Los relámpagos les cegaron justo cuando Connor echó el ancla a apenas 50 metros de la pequeña playa para evitar los bajíos…. Los hombres con trajes de neopreno se tiraron y empezaron a nadar… Connor y su hijo fueron viendo como poco a poco llegaban a la playa... cuando todos lo hicieron, levantaron el ancla y viraron para ir hacia Mallaig, por el camino más largo y de paso, esquivando las olas grandes… Después ellos, los entretendrían y los demás atacarían… pero tenían que darles tiempo para llegar…

Los relámpagos les iban dando una visión de la abrupta costa cada vez que explotaban en el cielo.

Connor controlaba su reloj y cuando había pasado más o menos una hora, cambiaron de rumbo y enfilaron la embarcación, había el puerto. Estaba seguro de que nada más entrar, aparecerían, a pesar de la tormenta…

El practico del puerto les indicó por radio en cuanto los vieron venir, donde podían amarrar la embarcación. No le extrañó lo más mínimo que llegasen tan tarde, aunque fuese el barco Connor, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no frecuentaba ese puerto, y no le extrañó, porque si te pilla una tormenta así, en el mar, lo normal es buscar refugio lo antes posible.

Soren, salió fuera de la cabina y en cuestión de segundos su chubasquero quedo empapado. El agua caía en tal cantidad que era casi imposible ver mas alla de un metro delante de uno.

Mientras Connor iniciaba las maniobras de amarre, Soren fue preparando la maroma para amarrarlo el puerto. No fue fácil, debido a la cantidad de agua y al movimiento del mar, aunque estuvieran ya al resguardo del puerto.

Connor, paró el motor y apagó las luces, antes de salir de la cabina. Miró su reloj. El Ferry estaba a punto de iniciar su último viaje a Mallaig… y los otros ya habían tenido tiempo de llegar… Era su turno.

Bajó a la cubierta, tapándose la cabeza con la capucha de su chubasquero, pero dio igual. El agua que caía torrencialmente le estaba empapando. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Soren, el cual, estaba enganchando la maroma, ya en tierra.

Echó un rápido vistazo al pequeño puerto, y solo puedo ver entre el agua, a unos cuantos pescadores que en el pub de enfrente, de donde él estaba, vigilando con preocupación, que la tormenta no fuese a más, y la integridad de sus barcos pudiera verse comprometida. Ahora, algunos de ellos se habían asomado a la puerta, para averiguar quién era el que se había atrevido a salir a la mar, con un barco pesquero de ese tamaño en mitad de una tormenta como esa.

Nada más saltar a tierra, notó enseguida que algo se acercaba a ellos lentamente.

Sus ojos se pusieron rojos casi de inmediato mientras que los de su hijo se ponían amarillos. Se dieron la vuelta ambos lentamente y los vieron llegar. Eran cuatro, el antiguo capitán del Ferry, y los otros tres híbridos. Los mismos con los que se habían tenido que enfrentar Angus y los demás cuanto llegaron.

Si en este caso, hubieran venido mas desde Skye, se habrian limitado a vigilar desde la distanciam pero de este modo se aseguraban que vendrian por él. Tenían que estar seguros de que podían ganar para que se cebaran en ellos, y en las ganas que tenían de matar a un "ojos rojos" como algunos de ellos los llamaban,...y así, no vigilarían su espalda….

La lluvia seguía inundándolo todo, cuando los pudieron ver con claridad llegando hasta ellos. La gente de pub se había metido dentro otra vez y habían cerrado la puerta…. Muchos sabían que esa no era su guerra, para ellos todos era iguales, no eran ni malos ni buenos, con lo cual era mejor no inmiscuirse…

Connor se colocó delante de su hijo y lo agarró de los brazos. Sus anchos hombros y su cuerpo todavía fuerte, no parecian de un hombre cansado de vivir, pero él lo estaba… en cada una de las arrugas de su rostro, quedaba marcada la vida que había llevado, una vida larga y llena de experiencias, pero que desde hacía mucho tiempo ya no tenía sentido…

Sabía que los híbridos irían a por su hijo primero, como lobos hambrientos, pero también sabía que por mucho que se lo había prometido, Soren intentaría protegerlo….

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... Me lo has prometido... Hijo mío, estoy orgulloso de ti y de todos tus hermanos… nunca pude haber imaginado una vida más feliz, pero se acabó… tiene que ser así…- le dijo otra vez.

Notó que Soren se negaba a hacerlo. Era su padre, no podia dejarlo solo, aunque él se lo hubiera pedido.

Uno de los hibridos se adelanto.

\- Que raro que uno de vosotros haya llegado hasta aquí… .-le dijo extrañado-… nunca venis solos…

\- La tormenta nos pilló faenando y nuestros barco tiene problemas de motor, no hubiéramos llegado a puerto, y habríamos acabado yendo a la deriva...-le explicó, pero tenía muy claro que no se lo creería…

Otro de los hibridos se colocó al lado del que habia hablado antes.

\- Pareces muy viejo para ser uno de ellos…- le dijo con suficiencia-… ¿Sabes que no saldréis vivos de aquí, verdad? .-le dijo con suficiencia.

Connor agarró del brazo a su hijo…

\- Puede…. pero seguro que me llevo a alguno conmigo...

Los hibridos se echaron a reir.

Se quedó mirandolos pero no dijo nada… no hacía falta, por mucho que el fuese lo que era, eran demasiados y tenía razón, en que era demasiado viejo….pero esa precisamente era su ventaja, tenía ya demasiados años y era su momento… tenía que descansar y volver a ver a muchos de los seres queridos que había ido perdiendo por el camino… Ademas él fue un guerrero, hacia muchos, muchos años, y por esa razón queria morir como un guerrero.

En su cabeza sintió como los cuatro se preparaban para convertirse y saltar a por él… y eso fue lo que él hizo a la vez que ellos, justo despues de abrazar a su hijo, decirle lo mucho que lo quetia y arrojarlo al agua, con lagrimas en los ojos...

Connor se preparó para aguantar lo mas posible… Atacaron con todo y a pesar de que el berseker tenia mas experiencia y era mas fuerte, eran demasiados para él.. La lucha fue encarnizada, pero el berseker lograba contenerlos, disfrutando como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, de lo que era su esencia. La defensa de lo que más quería, su tierra, su gente, su modo de vivir y de morir.

Lanzándose de un saltó imposible por encima de tres de ellos cayó sobre el ultimo, hundiendo sus dientes en su cuello. Cuando soltó la presa a los pocos segundos la cabeza colgada de su boca. La arrojó lejos, viendo como los demás llegaban enseguida a por él. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar….una garra impactó en su abdomen y lo abrió de parte a parte… el hibrido al que habia matado, quedo tendido en el suelo y él se dio cuenta de que pronto estaría con él… Otro de los híbridos llegó hasta él para arrancarle el corazón, y en ese momento, un relámpago cayó tan cerca de allí, que la noche se hizo día… y pudo ver a los lejos, los destellos de las balas saliendo de los revólveres que llevaban los hombres que habían desembarcado en la playa…

Fueron disparando sin parar, reventando las cabezas de los hibridos que rodeaban a Connor, pero no llegaron a tiempo de evitar como el hibrido que estaba más cerca de él, le sacara el corazón. Justo cuando lo extrajó del cuerpo del berseker, con un sentimiento de triunfo inmenso, por haber derrotado uno de los antiguos… oyó los disparos y vio volar las cabezas de sus compañeros, al segundo siguiente, oyó otro disparo y no volvió a sentir nada.

Cayó al suelo, con media cabeza destrozada, mientras el corazón de Connor se escurria de sus manos, y caía al mar.

* * *

 **Skye**

Erik, Stuart y Angus, llegaron a la hora acostumbrada.

Los encontraron a todos, menos a Vincent y a Cat, esperándolos.

No se dijeron nada. Todos sabían que no era momento para hacerlo.

Stuart le dijo a Jt que le acompañase para llevar sus pequeñas maletas al coche. Éste lo hizo. En el momento que salían del castillo, la tormenta que llevaba ya rato preparándose, empezó a descargar agua y también, justo entonces, Vincent y Cat empezaron a bajar las escaleras que les llevaban a la entrada.

Vincent llevaba las maletas, mientras que Cat llevaba en brazos a los dos gemelos, que lloraban desesperados.

Llegaron abajo y Vincent siguió a Jt afuera para dejar las maletas en el coche.

Cat se acercó a Dana y a Bob y les tendió a los niños.

\- Cuidar de ellos….- suspiró mirándolos. Acarició sus caritas intentando hacer que dejasen de llorar-. Os he dejado todo preparado. Vincent ya ha montado la cuna en vuestro cuarto y tenéis leche en la nevera para unos cuantos días…

Dana le apretó la mano, llevaba en el otro brazo a Vanessa, que más que llorar, gritaba.

\- No te preocupes… estamos preparados para todo lo que pueda ocurrir… y sé… que ellos se portaran bien…

Bob se acercó a ella. Le dio un beso en la frente. Michael en sus brazos se revolvió y se unió a los gritos de su hermana.

\- La familia estará encantada de recibiros…

\- Lo sé, papá… Te echare de menos..

El la abrazó.

\- Ten mucho cuidado… .-luego miró a Vincent-… tened mucho cuidado..

Heather que había permanecido ligeramente apartada, fue hacia su hermana, cuando ésta se separó de Bob, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Daria lo que fuera por ir con vosotros .- Le dijo al oído.

\- Lo sé….cariño… pero tienes que estar segura y aquí lo estarás… mis hijos dependen de vosotros… y no hay nadie en el mundo en quien confie mas...

Las dos hermanas lloraban sin consuelo.

\- Volver pronto, por favor….-le pidió ella cuando se soltaron.

Cat asintió, enjugándose las lágrimas.

\- No te quepa la menor duda de que lo haremos…

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Vincent se despedía de Bob y de Dana con sendos abrazos.

Llegó hasta ellos y se disculpó delante de los bersekers, por los lloros escandalosos de los niños.

\- Los acabamos de despertar….

Stuart sonrió y la agarró del hombro.

\- No lloran por eso Catherine…

Se acercó a Bob y se agachó para decirle algo en el oído a Michael. Los ojos del niño cambiaron de color, automáticamente dejó de llorar y una sonrisa iluminó su cara… Luego se acercó a Vanessa, y ocurrió lo mismo, después de susurrarle también algo a ella…

Cat cogió la mano de Vincent y se la apretó.

Erik rompió la trascendencia del momento.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos… el ferry no esperará….

Vincent y Cat besaron a sus niños en la frente… mirando por última vez, como les sonreían, y salieron del castillo sin mirar atrás..

Jt y Tess se despidieron de todos prometiéndoles volver y pidiéndoles que los protegieran de todo y de todos… Bob sacó su revolver de la parte de atrás de su pantalón...

\- Os prometo que nada malo les pasará….

Salieron del castillo y se sentaron en la parte trasera del monovolumen. Nadie dijo nada mientras bajaban por la carretera. Solo se oía el repiquetear del agua en el techo del coche.

A los pocos minutos Cat ya no aguantó más y le preguntó a Stuart, con la voz rota, lo que los cuatro querían preguntarle:

\- ¿Qué les has dicho?

Stuart se dio la vuelta y los miró a ambos. Vincent vio el corazón del berseker en esa mirada, y por primera en mucho tiempo, supo que podía confiar en él…

\- Que os traería de vuelta con ellos…

* * *

 **Ferry, Skye- Mallaig**

Cogieron el último ferry que salía en dirección a Mallaig a las 10 de la noche… Se despidieron de Angus en el puerto….Se quedó allí mojándose bajo la lluvia hasta que los vio salir.

Todavía no sabían si todo habia ido bien, pero no podían esperar más. Murray habia dicho que tenian que ir lo antes posible, porque el tiempo apremiaba.

Según Stuart ya tenian que haberse ocupado de ellos en Mallaig, pero cualquier cosa podía haber pasado.

Cat, Vincent, Jt y Tess se metieron bajo techo, mientras que Stuart y Erik se quedaron fuera, disfrutando de la tormenta.

Cat y Tess se acercaron a las ventanas para ver el espectáculo, notando como el barco empezaba a dar bandazos a medida que abandonaban el puerto, mientras Jt y Vincent se les unían. El cielo daba la impresión de que se iba a desplomar encima de ellos y los continuos movimientos amenazaban con tirarlos al suelo. Las dos parejas se abrazaron.

Desde luego Connor había acertado. La tormenta era increíblemente fuerte y ahí, en medio del mar, la impresión que causaban los rayos, los truenos y las olas que golpeaban contra el casco, hacia que el miedo se asentase en su corazón y en su mente racional. De todas todas, no era un buen dia para salir a navegar.

\- ¿Alguien puede decirme como hemos llegado a estar a punto de morir ahogados en una tormenta en medio del mar entre esta isla y Escocia? .- les preguntó Jt medio en broma, medio en serio, dándose cuenta de que había una posibilidad real de que eso ocurriese.

Tess con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo igual de extasiada que de asustada el espectáculo de truenos y relámpagos que se presentaba ante sus ojos, le contestó:

\- No lo sé… pero jamás me lo habría imaginado….

Una hora después, Stuart entró en la sala para los viajeros, que solo ocupaban ellos, y se sacudió el agua que había caído encima de su gorro y su chubasquero.

\- ¿¡A que es increíble!? .- les dijo gritando, para hacerse oir por encima del ruido del mar embravecido y la tormenta. Miró por los cristales, mientras los demás se sentaban incapaces de mantener el equilibrio-. ¡Las fuerzas de la naturaleza desplegadas en todo su esplendor!

Como si la tormenta le contestase, un ruido ensordecedor, que parecía haber partido el cielo por la mitad, se oyó. Cat cerró los ojos al oírlo. No era una persona que se asustaba con facilidad, pero ahora, a pesar de saber que en la isla todo estaba bien, y ellos estaban cómodos y protegidos, no pudo evitar pensar en los pequeños….

\- Estarán bien, ¿verdad? .- le preguntó a Vincent.

Él asintió.

\- Claro que sí… no les dejaran que les pase nada... .-la miró a los ojos-. ¿tienes dudas ahora?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No…- acarició su pecho por encima del jersey-. … quiero luchar a tu lado… pero…- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -. … desde que me he despedido de ellos…no puedo evitar pensar que puede ser la ultima vez que nos vean...

Vincent la abrazó. Un relámpago lo deslumbró y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

\- No lo será…. No hemos llegado hasta aquí para perder… .- Miró a Jt y éste asintió-. … y ya has oído lo que les ha prometido Stuart.

Éste se dio la vuelta para mirarlos.

\- No os asustéis…. He visto tormentas peores… esto… es bastante llevadero… y para este barco no es nada…

Tess frunció el ceño escéptica.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello?

Stuart sonrió y asintió.

Justo entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró Erik, trayendo con él, agua y viento, y el ruido de otro estruendoso trueno. La cerró rápidamente.

Se quitó el gorro del chubasquero y fue hacia ellos.

\- Han llamado desde tierra a la radio del barco… .- cogió aire con fuerza, mientras los demás le miraban impacientes-… Han acabado con ellos… tenemos paso libre… El todoterreno que dejaron por la mañana, nos está esperando a las afueras….

Vincent se levantó.

\- ¿Alguna baja?

Erik agachó la cabeza.

\- Alguna….

Cat cerró los ojos.

Stuart se sentó a su lado.

\- Catherine… cuando se decidió hacer esto, era una posibilidad real… por eso Connor quiso ir…. ha sido su muerte deseada...

Los demás observaron a Cat mientras ella se pasaba la mano por la cara.

\- Demasiados sacrificios…. ¿Cuanta gente ha muerto por causa de esto a los largo de los años? .- les preguntó aunque sabían que ella no esperaba respuesta. Miró a Stuart y a Erik-. Esa gente se ha sacrificado por nosotros y ni siquiera los conocíamos… ¿no crees que es difícil vivir sabiendo eso?... ¿Cómo se puede compensar algo así?

Nada más decirlo, la respuesta vino a su mente… y a las de todos los demás, pero nadie dijo nada…

* * *

Una hora y media más tarde llegaron al puerto.

En cuanto bajaron, vieron que un par de hombres los estaban esperando. Erik y Stuart fueron hacia ellos seguidos de los demás.

-Ellos han matado a los híbridos… .-les dijo mientras tocaban tierra firme.

Cuando llegaron hasta ellos se saludaron.

\- ¿Dónde está? –les preguntaron.

Los dos hombres les señalaron un barco que fondeaba muy cerca de ellos.

Se dirigieron hacia allí, y vieron como tres hombres, rodeaban un cadáver en el suelo.

Un hombre alto y muy fuerte de pelo rubio y barba del mismo se acercó a ellos. Abrazó con fuerza a Stuart y a Erik e hizo un gesto de saludo hacia los demás, agachando la cabeza.

Erik apoyó la mano en su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta y se lo presentó a los demás.

\- Es Soren, el hijo de Connor… .- luego lo miró a él y no pudo evitar decirle-… Teníais que haber esperado un poco más…

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- No….mi padre estaba decidido… quería morir luchando. Se despidió de mí en tierra, pero me pidió que viniese con él, para ayudarle a maniobrar el barco. Él solo no podía traerlo con esta tormenta... pero me hizo jurar que no le ayudaria. Yo no soy como él y temia que ellos me hiciesen daño o me matasen. Me arrojó al mar cuando la pelea empezó...y él mató a uno antes de que los demás pudieran con él… - cogió aire-… Hemos lanzado sus cuerpos al mar…..- miró hacia el cuerpo destrozado de Connor que estaba siendo llevado por el resto de hombres que habían matado a los híbridos, a su camarote dentro del barco.-...Esta era su oportunidad… fue un guerrero hace mucho tiempo… y ha muerto como tal… luchando por lo que creía y matando a aquellos que querían destruirlo... Le arrancaron el corazón y cuando mataron al hibrdo que lo había hecho, el corazón cayó al mar.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y a los de Cat. Stuart fue hacia él y lo abrazó.

\- Tu lo has dicho, murió como él siempre deseo morir. Entierrarlo en el panteón, junto a todos los demas... Lastima su corazón... .

Soren se separó de Stuart y se enjugó las lágrimas.

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso... El mar era para él su segunda casa... su corazón le pertenece... .- desde el barco llegó un silbido. Todo estaba preparado para que partiesen.- El coche, un monovolumen negro de siete plazas, está aparcado un par de calles mas al Este...las llaves están en la guantera... Buen viaje.- y mirándolos a todos añadió.- y espero volver a veros pronto.

Cat se acercó a él antes de que se marchase y le cogió del brazo.

Soren se la quedó mirando.

\- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado…. Y que haya sido por nuestra culpa…

Él sonrió y cogió su mano.

\- No es vuestra culpa... todo esto viene de muy atrás… Vosotros tenéis la oportunidad de acabar con todos ellos y mi padre, y mi familia a través de él, han contribuido a ello… No puedo estar más orgulloso…

Apretó la mano de Cat, volvió a hacer un gesto respetuoso con la cabeza para despedirse de todos y se alejó en dirección al barco.

Cat permaneció unos segundos viendo cómo se marchaba. A pesar de estar mojándose no le importaba. Vincent llegó hasta ella la cogió de la cintura y la besó en la frente.

\- Vámonos, te estas quedando helada… y nos espera un largo viaje en coche… Volveremos…

Ella lo miró y al ver la cara mojada por la lluvia de Vincent fue consciente de que se estaban mojando. Asintió, y agarrando de la mano a su marido, echaron a correr hacia el coche, detrás de los demás.

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Mark pasó todo el día aguantando los nervios en la casa de Riverside Drive. Le habían llamado por la mañana para decirle que habían conseguido desbloquear los teléfonos y que sabían que había hecho llamadas solo a tres números.

Eran teléfonos de prepago, y no habían podido conocer los nombres de sus dueños, pero algo les decía que serian, los teléfonos de Stanley, De Lucca y Ethan…. Estaban prácticamente seguros de ello. En el otro móvil no había nada y en el portátil, tampoco, encontraron nada de relevancia…

Dejó su móvil en la mesa baja del salón y se volvió a tumbar en el sofá. Se había hecho ya de noche, pero no encendió la luz.

Cerró los ojos y la primera imagen que vino a su mente fue la de Emily, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse. Los volvió a abrir y los clavó, en el techo iluminado tenuemente por las farolas de la calle, suspirando.

Recordó en detalle todo lo que había ido pasando desde que llegaron a la habitación de ella. Recordó el olor de las velas, su suave luz y la calidez que sintió.

Recordó cómo se quitó la chaqueta cuando llegaron, y como sacó la pomada que Evan le había dado, para que se la extendiese por la herida del cuello que le había hecho John…y como ella se acercó y se ofreció inocentemente a ponérsela… y como él sin pensarlo se quitó el jersey que llevaba y espero a que ella lo hiciese.

Nada más notar su contacto en su piel todo su cuerpo recibió una sacudida… y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tan cerca de él, la sacudida se intensificó… No podía quitar los ojos de su cara, de sus ojos, de sus labios… y cuando ella levantó la cabeza… supo que a ella le estaba pasando lo mismo. Sin poder evitarlo se fueron acercando más, hasta estar pegados el uno al otro, y hasta que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de separación. Sus manos sin que él se diese cuenta rodearon su cintura… y cuando estaba a punto de besarla…todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor vino a su mente, y recordó porque, eso, no había pasado antes, y no podía pasar ahora…

Se separó de ella inmediatamente.

\- Será mejor que me vaya… no puedo… lo siento… .-le dijo, y vio como ella con mucha tristeza en los ojos, asentía.

\- Es cierto…. es mejor que no….

No puedo oírle decir nada más. Cogió su ropa y salió de allí sin saber muy bien a donde ir.

Cuando llevaba andando un rato, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca del túnel, que llevaba a la casa de su hermana, y de que llevaba la llave que su padre le había dado, en el bolsillo de su pantalón junto con todas sus otras llaves.

Llegó hasta allí y después de pasar más de una hora sentado en el porche de la casa bebiéndose un largo whisky, pensando en Emily, se tumbó en el sofá y se quedó dormido, esperando que le llamasen.

Llevaba rato pensando que debería ir al despacho de Reagan y estar con ellos ayudando, en lo que pudiese, pero después de lo que había pasado, no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar de pensar en su incapacidad para poder comprometerse con alguien. No podía dejar de sentir que tenía que estar solo, para no hacer daño a la gente que te quiere… De la familia no puedes prescindir pero de esto… sí…. ¿O en este caso no?...¿y lo que era, era un cobarde?, un cobarde, que no se atrevía a entregarse a alguien de verdad… con sus miedos y con sus penas, con sus obligaciones… con sus inseguridades….

Cogió el cojín que había arrojado al suelo al tumbarse y se lo pegó a la cara.

-¡Mierda Mark! ¿Por qué no puedes relajarte nunca?... ¿por qué no puedes disfrutar de una de las cosas mejores que te ha dado la vida? …- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

Justo en ese momento, en que estaba a punto de pegarse un puñetazo a si mismo, sonó el teléfono. Se sentó en el sofá de golpe, y lo cogió.

\- Mark….- dijo.

La voz de Frank Reagan se oyó al otro lado.

\- ¡Lo tenemos!… nos vamos a Clayton, una pequeña ciudad el norte del estado…

\- ¿Qué?.- no podía creerlo….

\- Como oyes….- Frank cogió aire-… las compañías nos han dado información de tres repetidores donde se localizaron la ultimas llamadas que se hicieron con esos teléfonos… uno se localiza en un repetidor de Nueva York y es la última que se hizo desde el teléfono de John… creemos que era Ethan… la otra también se localizó en un repetidor de la ciudad, pero la última llamada que se hizo fue hace más de un mes…

-Stanley….

\- Exacto...

\- Y el último número de teléfono, aparece en un repetidor de situado a cuatro kilómetros de Clayton… Nos hemos vuelto locos para saber qué relación puede tener con John y al final, la hemos encontrado….

Mark se puso de pie.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Cerca de Clayton y en la zona de ese repetidor hay un viejo polígono industrial que se abandonó hace unos años, problemas de filtraciones de agua, procedentes del lago cercano… Mis agentes han estado cotejando datos y al final hemos encontrado que una de esas naves, la más grande… está a nombre de uno de los socios de ORTON….

Mark dejo escapar el aire que tenía retenido.

\- ¿y creéis que se esconden ahí… junto con De Lucca…?

\- Si… aunque, siendo sincero… digamos, que es lo único que tenemos… No podemos ir a un juez con esto y pedirle que nos firme una orden para entrar ahí, sin más pruebas… pero ¡qué demonios! Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme. Si sale bien, ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos después…Si detenemos a los científicos del Baker y a De Lucca, seguro que todos se quieren colgar las medallas…

Mark asintió sonriendo.  
\- Y total, si sale mal… no podemos hacer nada para pararlos y todo se irá a la mierda igual… En el fondo no perderemos tanto…

\- Tienes toda la razón. …. Recluta a todos los que puedas.- le dijo sabiendo Mark a quien se refería…

\- De acuerdo, iré a por ellos…

\- Dentro de una hora, en el callejón detrás de la lavandería…

\- Allí estaremos…

Bajó a los túneles corriendo. Fue preguntado a todo el mundo que se encontraba donde podía encontrar a los híbridos. Los encontró en la sala común hablando con Jacob y Devin. No había señales, ni de Emily, ni de Vincent. Los contó con rapidez lo que le había dicho Frank.

\- Hugh, Samuel venir conmigo…

Se acercó a Evan.

\- Te quedas… Ethan puede venir en cualquier momento sobre todo cuando sepa lo que estamos haciendo… hay que proteger a toda esta gente… .- su pensamiento fue hacia Emily. Le hubiera gustado mucho poder despedirse de ella, antes de irse.

Evan asintió. Aunque hubiera dado lo que fuera, por ir con ellos.

\- No destruyáis nada, si se puede evitar...

Jacob se levantó del sillón y lo mismo hizo Devin. Se dirigieron a Mark

\- No os preocupéis, vigilaremos todas las entradas… Aunque sea, lo que es…. Nosotros somos más….y conocemos mejor esto que él.

Mark, Hugh y Samuel se despidieron con sendos apretones de manos de los tres, y salieron a toda prisa al tunel para llegar a la entrada donde les esperaba la furgoneta que Frank habia mandado a recogerles.

* * *

 **Covington House**

Owen corría por los pasillos de la gran mansión, en dirección a las habitaciones privadas de Lord Chester. Llevaba un papel en la mano.

Llamó a la puerta y en cuanto le dieron permiso entró.

\- ¡Owen! Qué ocurre? Parece alterado…

\- Acaban de subir esto…

Le pasó el papel y éste lo leyó en voz alta… "No contestan nuestras llamadas los activos de Mallaig y no han realizado su informe diario"….

El anciano no pensó dos veces que hacer.

\- Mandar a dos hombres…

Owen asintió y salió deprisa de la habitación.

Lord Chester se terminó de colocar la corbata color burdeos que había elegido esa noche para la cena a que la tenía que asistir, y se después se acercó lentamente arrastrando su pierna enferma, a la mesa que utilizada como despacho privado. Abrió un cajón y sacó un móvil. Marcó el teléfono de Ethan.

Miró por el amplio ventanal de su habitación, el amplio conjunto de sus dominios, que en ese momento estaban iluminados por una inmensa luna llena, desde las colinas onduladas, pasando por los inmensos campos verdes hasta el pantano el fondo. La paz que normalmente le inspiraba, contrastaba con el desasosiego que, ahora, lo invadía por dentro.

¿Y si….?

* * *

 **Clayton, Condado de Jefferson, Estado de Nueva York**

Llegaron al antiguo polígono industrial a las 5 y media de la mañana.

Una zona despejada llena, todo alrededor, de matorral bajo y suaves colinas.

Pararon las furgonetas a un par de kilómetros, detrás de una de esas colinas, y se dedicaron a observar.

Las llamadas del teléfono que procedían de allí, se habían realizado durante diferentes horas al día… Tenían que estar ahí… De Lucca tenía que estar ahí…

A los pocos minutos, cuando todavía era de noche, empezaron a llegar coches que entraban en una nave, paralela a la que ellos habían investigado, y ya no salían.

\- Están llegando a trabajar… Se han escondido en Clayton y vienen y van…

Mark enfocó los prismáticos de visión nocturna, mejor, para poder ver algo de lo que había tras las puertas que se abrían cuando los coches entraban.

Cuando llegó el siguiente un sedán de color granate… vio que un par tipos vestidos de negro con dos rifles de asalto abrían y cerraban las puertas después de acercarse al conductor.

\- ¡Mierda! Hay hombres armadas controlando las entradas…

Danny se acercó a él.

\- No… eso es bueno… por lo menos sabemos que no equivocamos, como paso en los laboratorios ORTON… si pasase algo parecido… Iban a rodar cabezas… la de mi padre, la tuya y la mía… entre otras…

Mark sonrió con ironía, Samuel y Hugh estaban a su lado.

\- Puede… pero el problema es si sobreviviremos para poder brindar con champan… Aunque todavía nos quedara Ethan…claro…

Frank Reagan detrás de ellos mirando por los prismáticos, les dijo:

\- Paso a paso…primero entraremos ahí, luego ya veremos que hacemos con Ethan, Ir a por un hombre solo es complicado…. Además enseguida sabrá que algo ha pasado…

Algo vino a la mente de Mark al oir eso.

\- Tal vez, eso nos ayude a poder cogerlo… sé dónde acudirá si se da cuenta de que todo está perdido… Esa debilidad suya, como siempre hemos dicho puede acabar con el….

En ese momento, otro coche llegó y en vez de entrar dentro de la nave donde aparcaban, se paró en la puerta de la nave a nombre del accionista de ORTON y de él se bajaron tres personas. Un de ellas, un armario ropero de hombre, con unas gafas negras de sol, abrió una de las puertas del asiento trasero…

\- ¡Demonios es De Lucca!- exclamó Samuel rápidamente. Un hombre alto moreno, vestido con un impecable, traje salió del coche y seguido por lo que parecían guardaespaldas, entró en el edificio.

Hugh asintió.

\- Si, sin lugar a dudas es él….Tenemos que dejarlo vivo…podemos interrogarlo…

Mark se dirigió a ellos. El hecho de que acaban de confirmar que estaban en el sitio correcto le había provocado un importante subidón de adrenalina.

Danny hizo un gesto al equipo para que se preparan. Rodearían la zona e intentarían entrar por detrás. Frank Reagan se quedaría allí observando todo con los prismáticos.

Mark se giró hacia Hugh y Samuel.

\- ¿Podéis encargaros de los que están en esa puerta?

Los dos asintieron.

\- Solo existe un problema.- dijo Samuel-. Que haya muchos mas dentro…

Hugh miró fijamente el lugar hacia donde tenían que ir y añadió:

\- … tendremos que confiar en que no sea así…. En cuanto os demos la señal entrar desde atrás… no creo que tengan vigilada la parte que no da a la carretera. Estoy convencido de que se sienten seguros ahí, y no tan tenido tiempo de saber que John no está operativo. No han hecho ninguna llamada a su teléfono.

Nada más decir eso, salieron detrás de la colina y lo siguiente que vieron de ellos a los pocos segundos era como accedían al edifico por el tejado.

Aguantaron la respiración los minutos que siguieron. Mark tenia miedo de que los vieran con suficiente tiempo para que los matones de De Lucca pudieran utilizar los rifles de asalto, eso avisaría al resto del complejo y el plan de cogerlos desprevenidos se iria al cuerno.

Danny se quitó los prismáticos y se masajeó los ojos.

\- Va a empezar a amanecer en cualquier momento… deberíamos entrar antes… .-se pasó la lengua por los labios-. ¿Crees que lo conseguirán?

Mark asintió.

\- Estoy seguro de ello… si no, estamos jodidos…

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la nave se abrió ligeramente y Samuel salió, indicándoles que tenían el paso libre.

Como habían quedado salieron de detrás de la colina y llegaron al polígono, corriendo por detrás de la naves. Tenían que dar más vuelta, pero era más seguro.

El equipo espacial, con rifles de asalto, y chalecos antibalas, como Danny y Mark, llegaron a la esquina, y el primero de la fila se asomó para ver si todo estaba despejado. Asintió y todos fueron pasando mientras él los cubría.

A medida que llegaban a la puerta entreabierta pudieron ver a Samuel esperando. Entraron todos y el cerró la puerta, otra vez.

Estaban en una amplia nave donde habría aparcados, unos 15 coches.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido?.-le preguntó Mark enseguida.

\- Bueno, había tres… los dos que controlaban la entrada y otro apostado en esa puerta.

Les señaló una puerta blanca que tenía a su lado un lector de tarjetas. Tenía pinta de comunicar con la otra nave, aquella que en un principio habían venido a investigar.

Samuel echó a andar hacia allí y de camino vieron los cadáveres de los tres hombres que Hugh estaba escondiendo en la esquina alejada de la entrada. Todos tenian heridas mortales en el abdomen. Mark se fijó en que tenían marcas de dientes en el cuello. Los habían paralizado antes de matarlos… No pudo evitar pensar en la suerte de que tuvo de escapar de la trampa a John con vida… Suspiró y siguió, siguiendo a Samuel.

Llegaron a la puerta blanca y Hugh llegó también.

Llevaba en la mano una tarjeta identificativa. Pertenecía a uno de los hombres. Imaginaban, por lo que acaban de contarles que sería del que controlaba esa entrada.

\- ¿Entramos ya?...Estamos preparados…

Samuel les dio los rifles de asalto incautados a los muertos, a Danny y a Mark. Los dos los rehusaron enseñando sus pistolas…

\- Son más manejables….- dijo Mark sonriendo.

Hugh pasó la tarjeta por el lector y la puerta se abrió con un ligero pitido.

El equipo especial entró primero sin dejar de apuntar delante de ellos.

Lo primero que vieron fueron unas escaleras que ascendían. Las fueron subiendo despacio, detrás de ellos, se situaron Hugh y Samuel preparados para atacar y luego, Mark, Danny y un miembro del equipo cerrado el grupo.

Subieron dos tramos de escaleras y enseguida empezaron a oír el ruido característico de gente hablando a la vez. Una puerta doble con cristales, en la parte de arriba, y otro lector de tarjetas, les cerraba el paso. Mark se asomó nada más llegar.

Era una gran sala llega de gente en bata blanca sentados en mesas, pegadas a las paredes, todas de ellas equipadas con material de laboratorio.

Una gran pizarra central se encontraba en el centro, con un montón de líneas de cifras y letras alineadas escritas en tiza blanca, que a Mark le sonaron a chino, pero que enseguida le recordaron a Kevin, y ese tiempo feliz cuando se preparaba concienzudamente para su misión. Cerró los ojos, haciendo que ese recuerdo se quedase con él, y después, se giró hacia Danny.

-Echa un vistazo…

Danny miró la misma escena que él, pero se quedó con algo que Mark no había visto. En la parte de arriba de la sala, en una tribuna metálica, 4… no, 5 tipos con rifles de asalto custodiaban el trabajo de los científicos.

Se giró hacia Samuel y Hugh y se los mostró.

\- Encargaos de dos de ellos inmediatamente, el resto dejárnoslo a nosotros…- se volvió hacia Mark-. No veo a De Lucca…

Mark asintió.

\- Yo tampoco… Hugh, abre la puerta… Yo me encargó de presentarme…

Se dirigió al equipo.

\- No escatiméis balas… pero no hagáis daño a los científicos, serán las pruebas que justifiquen todo eso…. Si no, puede que se nos caiga el pelo a todos…

En cuanto terminó de decir esto. Hugh pasó la tarjeta y Mark de un empujón, abrió la puerta.

\- ¡ATENCION SEÑORES DEJEN TODO LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO! ¡POLICIA DE NUEVA YORK! .- gritó sacando su placa del bolsillo de su pantalón, mostrándola en alto, y apuntando a todo el mundo que se movía con su pistola.

Hugh y Samuel saltaron antes de que empezaran a llover las balas de la tribuna y a la tribuna, convertidos en dos terroríficas bestias. Fueron a por sus objetivos, los desarmaron clavaron sus garras en sus cuellos y los dejaron caer en el suelo metálico mientras veían como se desangraban.

Luego fueron a ayudar a los demás.

Los otros hombres de De Lucca habían empezado a disparar en cuanto se les pasó el sobresalto inicial y mantenían un tiroteo sin tregua con el equipo de la policía. Uno de estos últimos había sido alcanzado en el pecho, y yacía en el suelo desmayado. Los chalecos evitaban que te matasen, pero dependiendo de la distancia a la que disparasen, no podían evitar el tremendo impacto de un proyectil a esa velocidad.

Danny le hizo señas a Mark para que se fijase en que había una puerta en el lado Norte de la tribuna. Estaba seguro de que se había cerrado de golpe cuando habían entrado. Mark cogió el teléfono y llamó a Reagan, este contestó al segundo siguiente:

\- ¡ Cubrir la salida, puede que De Lucca quiera escapar! – le gritó haciéndose oír a través del ruido de las balas. Nada más colgar, uno de los hombres de la tribuna cayó muerto desde ella a sus pies. Le había volada la cabeza.

Solo quedaba un hombre de De Lucca y Samuel fue lanzado a por él.

En cuanto el mercenario lo vio, empezó a dispararle, pero Samuel, convertido todavía en bestia, esquivaba las balas con facilidad. Al momento, se quedó sin balas. El equipo dejó de disparar, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, y el silencio se instaló en la nave. El hombre empezó a recular y cuando ya estuvo pegado a la pared, tiró el rifle y sacó un revólver, pero ya no tuvo opción de disparar. Samuel estaba a su lado. Cogió su cabeza entre las manos, mientras le enseñaba sus horrendos colmillos, y el frio amarillo de sus ojos, y le partió el cuello sin pensarlo. Los científicos no podían quitar los ojos de la escena que se estaba desarrollando y cuando se oyó el ruido del cuello al romperse, todos ellos se tiraron al suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

En ese momento, la puerta que le había señalado Danny, se abrió y se asomó un hombre, solo un segundo, justo para disparar, y que la bala pasara rozando el hombro de Mark.

Éste ni se inmutó, al sentir la quemazón del roce.

\- ¡Hugh, Samuel! ¡De Lucca tiene que estar ahí!…

Los híbridos estaban en la puerta, en un visto y no visto. Danny y Mark y los demás, empezaron a buscar desesperados, una escalera que los llevase hasta allí. Para cuando uno de los hombres encontró en una esquina una escalera de caracol, Hugh y Samuel ya habían entrado.

Subieron corriendo mientras oían los gritos de las bestias, y algunos disparos. Un hombre fue lanzado desde dentro, y rebotando en la barandilla de la tribuna, fue a parar al suelo del laboratorio…

Cuando Mark y Danny entraron, vieron a Samuel con otro hombre al que ya había destrozado el estómago y Hugh arrinconando a De Lucca en una esquina de la amplia habitación…

Hugh se dio la vuelta al verlos llegar y entonces, De Lucca sacó una pistola que llevaba en la espalda. Apuntó rápidamente a Hugh, pero Danny fue más rápido que él, y le disparó justo en el corazón.

Anthony De Lucca al recibir el disparo, se desplomó lentamente, se golpeó en una mesa y cayó al suelo muerto, pero antes, una bala mortal salió de su pistola…

* * *

 **Londres**

Llegaron a mediodía después de un viaje largo. Erik fue conduciendo por las calles de la gran ciudad, sabiendo en todo momento donde iban.

Pasaron por la puerta de un pequeño hotel y Stuart les hizo un gesto para que lo mirasen.

-Vamos ahí… es de tu familia…

Todos se giraron para mirarlo y vieron enseguida que al lado de la puerta había un pub, con una preciosa fachada, muy escocesa, con un increíble nombre…

Cat lo leyó despacio:

\- "Rebecca's"… No me lo puedo creer…

Todos se echaron a reír.

\- Que gran sentido del humor tienen algunos… .- dijo Vincent.

\- Pues por lo que me dijo Mark fue idea de papá y mi tío Nick... No hay mejor para esconderse que dejarse ver….

Jt, Vincent y Tess, movieron la cabeza suspirando.

Aparcaron los coches en el garaje del hotel. Erik les indicó que bajaran.

Cuando habían salido todos, recogieron, sus respectivos y escuetos equipajes.

A los pocos segundos, dos hombres de la edad de Mark y tal y como le había dicho a Cat, muy parecidos a él, pero más grandes, salieron de una de las puertas que comunicaban el edificio con el garaje. Se dirigieron a ellos.

Erik les saludó estrechando sus manos. Se conocían de cuando habían salido de Skye, unos meses antes camino de Nueva York, después de que Stuart les hablase del especial embarazo de Cat.

Después fue hacia ella.

\- Cat te presentó a tus primos, Ian y Edward Reynolds… Chicos… Ella es Catherine… la hermana de Mark…

Uno de ellos sonriendo ampliamente y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada la levantó en el aire y la estrechó en sus brazos.

\- ¡Prima! ¡Que ganas teníamos de conocerte! Soy Edward…. .- levantó una ceja al tiempo que la dejaba en el suelo otra vez y le guiñó un ojo-. Hemos oído muchas cosas sobre ti…

Cat sonrió ligeramente avergonzada.

\- Imagino que si…

El otro Reynolds, muy parecido al difunto Kevin se acercó a ella y le dio otro abrazó.

\- Enhorabuena por el nacimiento de tus hijos..- le dijo sonriendo, pero más contenido que su familiar-. Imaginó que no habrá sido fácil dejarlos… pero de todos modos, pensábamos que tu no vendrías… que solo lo harían ellos.. .- miró a Erik y a Stuart y luego a Vincent.

Éste se acercó a él. Le tendió la mano.

\- Soy Vincent… el marido de Cat.

Ian asintió.

\- Lo sabemos, te conocemos bien…. desde la distancia, pero bien… Robert nos mantuvo informados en todo momento…

Vincent no sabía si el tono de neutro de voz con el que el primo de Cat le dijo eso era debido a la contención inglesa o cierta segunda intención

Cat se giró y les presentó al resto.

\- Estos son…

Edward se adelantó a ella.

\- Jt Forbes y Tess Vargas...-les tendió la mano. Después hizo lo mismo Ian.

\- Ya veo que nuestra fama nos precede….-dijo Jt estrechando sus manos mientras le daba un codazo a Tess.

Ian sonrió.

\- Bueno, sois sus mejores amigos… estais en la lista..

\- ¿Qué lista?.-preguntó Tess intrigada.

Nadie la contestó.

Los Reynolds les hicieron un ademan para que les siguieran.

\- Seguidnos por aquí, Murray os está esperando en el pub…Luego os llevaré a vuestras habitaciones.

Todos los hicieron.

Vincent no pudo evitar comentar.

\- Buen nombre, para el Pub…

Los dos sonrieron.

\- Si… supongo que si hubieran sabido que estaba viva, no se lo habrían puesto.

Stuart frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Sabéis algo de ella?-

Ian asintió. Empezaron a subir unas estrechas escaleras, con las paredes cubiertas de tablones de maderas clara.

\- La hemos visto, desde lejos… Stanley la saca a pasear de vez en cuando, por los jardines de la mansión… Nunca sale sola….- Ian lo miró serio-. Creemos que lo hace para que la veamos… Estamos seguros de que saben que los vigilamos.

Llegaron al pub que en ese momento tenía una buena clientela. Nadie pareció reparar en ellos.

Ian y Edward los llevaron, atravesando todo el local, perfectamente decorado con motivos y fotos de Escocia, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera oscura. Al abrirla, se encontraron en una amplia sala, y tal y como les habían dicho vieron a Murray allí, sentado en una cómoda butaca de madera, a una mesa, que tenía un montón de papeles encima.

Se levantó rápidamente al verlos y fue a saludarlos.

Abrazó a Cat y luego a Vincent.

\- Antes de nada felicidades por vuestros niños… y siento muchísimo haberos separado de ellos, pero erais necesarios para terminar todo esto de una vez por todas..

Saludó con un apretón de manos a Jt y a Tess y a los bersekers.

. Les invitaron para a sentarse, pero llevaban metidos en un coche casi 10 horas y preferían estar de pie. Ian salió fuera de la sala y fue a buscar cerveza para todos y algo de picar

Luego cogió aire, se sentó encima de la mesa y empezó a hablar.

\- Supongo que ya os habrán dicho de que va todo esto..- dijo mirando a los cuatro-. Tenemos una foto donde se ve a uno de ellos en un acto oficial…

Todos asintieron.

Se giró para coger las fotos de encima de la mesa. Se las enseñó. Un círculo rojo marca la figura borrosa.

\- En esta toma es imposible verlo si no te fijas muy bien… la sombra de la cortina lo tapa prácticamente entero… Ian, Edward y los demás, lo miraron miles de veces y al final, están casi seguros de que es uno de los híbridos que se convirtieron aquí en Londres….

\- … ¿y forma parte de la seguridad del primer ministro?…. .-preguntó Vincent observando con detenimiento la foto.

\- Si… porque uno de sus miembros anteriores, ha sufrido un repentino infarto y ha muerto…

Cat asintió.

\- Muerto…. Como William Vane y Karen, la secretaria de director.

Tess se apoyó en la mesa.

\- Los matan y con unas cuidadas referencias ocupan sus puestos… Esto lleva mucho tiempo prepararlo…

Ian entró entonces con las cervezas y las fue repartiendo.

Uno de los Reynolds asintió.

\- Han tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo… y eso que nosotros hemos sido como una grano en el culo… pero aquí han tenido mucho poder… Menos mal que en Nueva York las cosas son distintas…

Murray carraspeo.

-…. Tienes razón, pero algo más importante que la foto en si….- los miró a todos y cogió un sobre de la mesa-… Lo que no es he dicho es que esta foto, la recibí en mi buzón el dia que os llamé…. Estaba en un sobre… y ese circulo rojo venia ya hecho.. no lo hemos trazado nosotros… y hay algo más que no es enseñado todavía y es la razón fudamental de haberos hecho venir tan pronto-. Miró a Vincent y a Cat-. Lo siento mucho chicos… pero … .- volvió a abrir el sobre y miró dentro-. …además de la foto, encontré una nota… .- les tendió un papel amarillento que sacó del sobre.

Vincent se acercó a él, la cogió y la leyó en voz alta.

"Tenéis 10 días para que todo se desencadene, si no lo paráis, ya no habrá vuelta atrás… Acordaos: Pantano, N.O…"

Nada mas leerlo las palabras que todos pensaban salieron de su boca :

\- ¡Hay un traidor entre ellos!

Cat no podía creérselo. Alguien desde dentro del Consorcio les acababa de ayudar.

Iban a decir algo, todos, cuando el teléfono de Murray empezó a sonar. Lo cogio enseguida.

\- Dime.. si están aquí conmigo.. hace poco que han llegado… .- contestó, sabiendo quien llamaba y ordenando a todos que se callasen con un brusco gesto. Permaneció callado, mientras asentía a lo que le estaban diciendo.

Vincent miró a Cat y vocalizó… "Es Mark". Ella suspiró aliviada.

De repente, el rostro de Murray, se iluminó y sonrió abiertamente mientras asentía. Stuart, Erik y Vincent hicieron lo mismo.

Se apartó el teléfono del oído y les dijo:

\- Han entrado en los laboratorios que ORTON había puesto a disposición de los quedaban del Consorcio… del Baker… y De Lucca ha caído…

La alegría se desbordo en todos ellos al oírle decir eso.

Volvió al teléfono.

\- ¿Habéis cogido a alguno de los cien…..- le empezó a preguntar a Mark, pero tuvo que parar, porque le seguían diciendo algo desde Nueva York. Su expresión cambió y lentamente se sentó en el borde la mesa y agachó la cabeza.

\- ¡Mierda! .-gritó Vincent. Dándose la vuelta y golpeando la pared con fuerza. Un agujero del tamaño de su puño se quedó en ella cuando lo retiró. Stuart se sentó en una silla y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Erik permaneció impasible.

\- Ok… se lo diré… Llámame en cuanto sepáis algo más…

\- ¿Qué demonios ocurre? .- preguntó Jt cogiendo de la mano a Tess. Cat no se atrevía a preguntar.

Murray, apesadumbrado, colgó el teléfono y contestó a Jt.

\- De Lucca ha muerto, pero se ha llevado a Hugh con él….

 **Continuará... La lucha final se acerca…**

 **Un besazo para todas y gracias infinitas por seguir leyendo…. y si habéis llegado hasta aquí, no os perdáis lo que falta… :))  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIII**

 **Londres**

Cat, sentada en una banqueta de madera, en una esquina de la barra del pub, observó cómo Stuart volvía a coger el telefono, mientras ella se tomaba el té, que le acababa de hacer, la camarera, Jodie, la mujer de su primo Denis. El pub empezaba a recibir a los primeros clientes de la tarde,y las mesas se iba llenando de la gente que salia de trabajar y queria relajarse un rato.

Revolvió el líquido de color rojo, pensando en lo desesperante que era la inactividad. Llevaban dos días esperando noticias, y estas, no llegaban.

La alegría que había supuesto la noticia de la captura de De Lucca, se había visto truncada por la muerte de Hugh, pero además, ahora se daban cuenta, de que podía no haber servido para nada.

Acaba de llamar de la isla, como hacia cada dia, dos o tres veces, y todo seguía en orden.

Los gemelos, sorprendentemente, se estaban portando muy bien y solo comían, dormían y sonreían… Cat imaginó sus pequeñas caritas y sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su te. Se repitió mentalmente a si misma, que pronto los vería, e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa.

Volvió la vista a Stuart para ver cómo estaba. La pérdida de Hugh le había afectado mucho.

El escoces había estado al telefono toda esa mañana hablando con Evan sobre que hacer con el cadaver de Hugh.

Erik no se habia implicado en esa cuestion. No parecia estar muy de acuerdo con la idea de que fuera enterrado en la isla, pero era dificil convencer a Stuart de lo contrario.

Nada mas enterarse de la muerte del hibrido, y ante el asombro de todos, fue contando despacio, como lo habia conocido, y lo que supuso para él, ver, que cuando lo necesitó, confió en él.

Esa necesidad le surgió despues de recuperarse de las heridas mentales y fisicas del secuestro y muerte de Mary Reynolds, la mujer de Nick. Stuart abandonó totalmente la vida que llevaba, y aceptó la invitación de Robert Reynolds de quedarse con ellos, pero tomó la decisión, de no involucrarse en la mision que ellos tenian

A pesar de ello, intentó convencer a algunos de los hibridos más cercanos a él, de que había otras opciones... y que ellos estaban en el bando equivocado. No queria que los Reynolds los acabasen matando... Aquello funcionó, y Hugh, Samuel y Andrew fueron sus ojos y sus oídos dentro del Baker. Su único fallo... no haber sabido, en ningun momento que Rebecca estaba viva.

Contó su historia, y ya no habló mas...Pasó todo el resto del dia, bebiendo whisky...

Cat imaginaba que le habria ayudado mucho, poder ir a despedirse de él, como hicieron con Gerald y con Andrew, pero esta vez, eso era imposible... Samuel y Evan se encargarian de todo...

Cat dio otro sorbo a su té, mientras lo seguia observando.

Cogió aire y volvió a mirar su telefono. Nada. Mark seguia en silencio.

Ellos tampoco habia averiguado mucho en esos dos días de espera. Habían estado viendo repetidas veces, los videos que se grabaron durante el asalto fallido que realizó Murray, y mirando con detenimiento algunas de las fotos aereas que se tomaron y que detectaban el calor.

El pelirrojo policía de Scotland Yard, todavía tenía amigos en el cuerpo y habia conseguido que le hiciesen copias de todo. La idea era que unos ojos nuevos, mirasen todo ese material y pudiesen encontrar algo que se les hubiera escapado a Murrary y los Reynolds.

\- ¿Quieres más té?.- le preguntó su prima politica con una sonrisa-. Tengo que bajar al sótano a por material para llenar las cámaras... ¿ Te preparó otro antes de irme?

\- No... no hace falta.., Es suficiente, ya tienes bastante trabajo.. .- Quitó la vista del berseker y la puso en la puerta del despacho.- Creo que entraré allí mientras esperó a los demas, y de pasó echó otro vistazo a las fotos aereas... Eso de "Lago NO"... tenemos que averiguar pronto lo que significa...

\- De acuerdo, si quieres cualquier cosa solo tienes que decírmelo… aquí estaré..

\- Gracias Jodie... Si viene Vincent le dices donde estoy, ¿vale?

\- No te preocupes… lo haré...

Cat se bajó de la banqueta, dejando un hueco en la barra que fue ocupado automáticamente, y se dirigió al despacho de sus primos. El lugar donde se habian reunido con Murray el dia que llegaron desde la isla.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró deprisa, dejando el bullicio del bar detrás de ella, y lentamente, se acercó a la pared, que había enfrente de la puerta.

Quería echar un vistazo a esas fotos aereas, pero también quería hacer otra cosa.

Se había quedado prendada, nada más llegar de los cuadros, y fotografías, de todos los formatos, en marcos blancos y negros, que llevaban prácticamente toda la pared. Pequeños retratos pintados, y fotografías de lo que parecía la historia de la familia Reynolds, en imágenes.

Hasta entonces no había tenido tiempo de fijarse detenidamente en ellos, pero ahora, aprovechando que Edward se había llevado a Vincent, Tess y Jt a hacer una gira por "sus" dominios, para explicarles cómo funcionaba todo, incluyendo su sistema de seguridad, y la habían dejado sola hablando con su hermana de los niños, pensó que sería un buen momento para contemplarlo despacio.

Se acercó a la pared y y fue observando las caras de sus antepasados que la miraban desde sus fijas pupilas… Sonrió admirada del trabajo de algunos pintores que eran capaces de captar hasta la trasparencia de algunas telas de los vestidos de la época.

Estaba hipnotizada viendo esos retratos, cuando de repente la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando entrar el ruido del pub.

Cat se giró sobresaltada y se encontró de frente con Ian.

\- Me has asustado….- le dijo agarrándose por instinto el pecho.

Su primo cerró la puerta rápidamente.

\- Perdona... Jodie me ha dicho que estabas aquí.- sonrió acercándose a ella-. ...lo que no imaginaba es que estuvieras tan concentrada.

Cat asintió y señaló la pared.

\- Si… bueno… desde que vine el primer día quede fascinada con esta pared… me parece precioso lo que habéis hecho aquí..

Su primo sonrió y se colocó a su lado.

\- No tiene mucho mérito, cuanto todo te viene dado… Reconozco que esta familia desde el padre de Rebecca, Robert, ha estado muy unida… la mayoría de nosotros somos parientes en tecer o cuarto grado… pero aún así, es como si fuéramos hermanos… Nos sentimos orgullosos de ello, aunque tenga sus... cargas.

Cat volvió a mirar los cuadros y suspiró.

Ian la miró a los ojos viendo la emoción en ellos. Se notaba que sentía todo eso como suyo, y desde luego, lo era.

\- Permíteme que te haga un recorrido por la historia familiar…

Se acercó a un pequeño cuadro de una pareja de recién casados, envejecido por los años, que presidia la pared.

\- Robert, el patriarca de la familia, era un librepensador, abogado y aficionado a todo aquello que significase exploración e investigación. Siempre hemos creído, que si no se hubiera enamorado de su esposa, habria estado viajando toda su vida... pero el amor es el amor, la pena es que no duro mucho… Margaret, murió de tuberculosis, cuando Rebecca tenía poco más de 6 años… prácticamente fue criada por su padre y por sus hermanos mayores… y de esa manera, se convirtió en su igual… Esos son ellos el día de su boda.

Cat creyó ver los rasgos de Rebecca en su padre.

Ian se movió un poco hacia la derecha.

\- Este retrato era de la familia completa pocos meses antes de la muerte de Margaret; los niños son, por orden a de altura, Robert, el mayor, y nuestro antepasado, Arthur el mediano, antepasado de Denis, y el más pequeño Edward. Él fue quien más cerca estuvo de Rebecca, llegando a ir con ella a NY…y fue quien se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido…

Cat se acercó al retrato y sonrió divertida, viendo a una Rebecca niña, vestida a la moda de principios del siglo XIX, sonriendo inocentemente.

\- Robert fue quien traicionó a Rebecca….-señaló otro retrato de un hombre de unos 25 años con un gran mostacho y pelo corto -. Se casó muy joven y trabajó siempre con su padre, y junto con él, y otros hombres con sus mismas inquietudes, fundó una sociedad para el estudio de lo extraño… que acabo convirtiéndose en el Consorcio… .- se mordió los labios.

Cat lo interrumpió.

\- He leído los diarios de Rebecca, y mi padre y tío Nick me contaron muchas cosas… pero ver los retratos… ponerle cara a tanto nombre… es algo fascinante…

\- Tiene que serlo... pero yo creci viendolos, supongo que estoy acostumbrado...

Ella agachó la cabeza.

\- Yo no tuve tanta suerte…

Ian se puso serio y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No… Cat… nunca digas eso… estupendo que sientas esa fascinación... casi inocente, por nuestra historia... Tú fuiste la que tuviste suerte… Nosotros enseguida cargamos con el peso de una obligación que marcaría toda nuestra vida...

Cat apretó los labios, mirando fijamente a su primo. Vio los mismos rasgos que en Kevin, facciones estilizadas pero muy varoniles, pomulos elevados... solo los diferenciaba el color del pelo y de los ojos. Al contrario que Kevin, que era pelirrojo, de ojos claros, Ian era moreno de ojos oscuros.

Ian, viendo que la magia del momento se estaba perdiendo, volvió a los retratos y le señaló tres columnas, que descendían desde tres retratos en concreto.

\- Todos los retratos que parten de los tres hermanos de Rebecca son de sus descendientes directos… hasta llegar a nuestros padres y a nosotros…

Cat fue directa hacia uno de los primeros retratos… una mujer joven de ojos azules y mirada decidida la observada en la pintura. No había columna de descendientes debajo de ella.

\- Rebecca…

Ian se acercó.

\- Si... y ademas, es una pintura preciosa... Se lo hicieron unos días antes de su cumpleaños... unos días antes de partir hacia la aventura. Supongo que su padre en el fondo de su corazón, tenía miedo de no volver a verla más….- le dijo. -. ... y eso viene a ser lo mismo que decir, que fue tomada poco antes de que todo esto comenzase. Fue una adelantada a su tiempo… Imagina lo que debía de ser que una mujer, prácticamente viajaba sola en esa época.

Cat sonrió divertida.

\- Conociéndola ahora, te diré, que no es cualquier mujer…¡ pobre de aquel que intentara meterse con ella!….- dijo soplando. Volvió a mirar el retrato-. -… ¿Tenía 24 años, verdad, cuando se fue?

Ian asintió y después, le preguntó, interesado, cruzandose de brazos:

\- ¿Cómo es ahora?... Tu padre y Mark nos han ido contando cosas sobre como ocurrió el milagro que le permitió seguir viviendo, y todo lo relacionado con su encierro... pero imagino, que aún entendiendo por lo que ha pasado, debe de ser difícil definirla...

Cat asintió. Tenía razón era difícil. Miró el retrato durante unos segundos más antes de contestar. Se reconocía a sí misma, no en el parecido fisico, pero si en su mirada, en su acitud de mujer decidida... Se la habia visto muchas veces a si misma, cuando se miraba en el espejo…

Se acercó un poco más a la pared. Aún siendo un retrato oscuro , y en el cual, se podían apreciar las marcas del pincel, podía verse, en sus ojos, el intenso azul de la familia, que el anónimo pintor, había sabido captar especialmente bien. Ella no lo habia heredado, pero Mark, si

\- "Yo diria, que tiene esa misma mirada.- le dijo -. Pero luego la rodea algo atemporal, una sensacion de que ha vivido tanto que todo es cuestionable... Tenia, y tiene secretos que sé que nunca llegaremos a conocer, y desde luego una voluntad para sobrevivir increible, a pesar de todo y de todos...

Desde que salió del Baker ha evolucionado constantemente, adaptándose a su nueva situacion y creo que por fin, se siente de verdad a gusto con lo que tiene cerca... con nosotros... y con Stuart, y con su mision de detener a los que se aprovecharon de sus descubrimientos... de una vez por todas.."

Ian chasqueó la lengua después de oírle decir eso.

\- Si hubiera dejado a Duncan matarlos a todos...- se lamentó- Tal vez no hubieramos llegado a esto...

Cat se mordió el labio inferior. Eso era algo que todos habian pensado en algún momento.

\- Te puedo asegurar..- le empezó a decir.-... que se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho, pero en su defensa argumenta, que no estaba entonces preparada para ello. No estaba preparada para dejar que su marido matase a su hermano… o a quien fuese a sangre fría, para prevenir un mal mayor…. Ahora es fácil decirlo viendo todo lo que ha pasado, pero entonces no lo era… tienes que ponerte en ese momento y pensar en que habrías hecho tú… yo, por eso, soy incapaz de juzgarla..

Ian frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- Entiendo lo que dices, Catherine, pero no se puede evitar pensar en lo que pudo ser, cuando has visto tanta sangre, querida, y odiada, en tus manos...

Cat asintió mirando a su primo con tristeza… Dejó pasar unos segundos y volvió a mirar la pared. No tenia argumentos contra eso.

Había una fotografía que había llamado su atención el mismo día que llegaron.

Era un grupo de unos 10 hombres de diferentes edades que sonreían a la cámara. Le pareció reconocer a alguien.

\- ¿Son mi padre y Nicholas, verdad?

Ian asintió.

\- "Tu padre, Nicholas, mi padre Michael, mi otro tío Alexander… el hermano de Nicholas, Alfred… ahora está en Suiza junto con otros de mis primos,sacando a la luz los trapos sucios de otro Baker que había en Verna… Vuestro éxito en NY, ha hecho que todo vaya saliendo a la luz… ahora solo nos hace falta un empujoncito más… Ojala Mark encuentro algo pronto… aquí tenemos las manos atada, somos muy pocos para luchar abiertamente contra ellos…

También está mi otro tio, primo de tu padre, Henry…. y por supuesto, nosotros somos esos cuatro adolescentes que se agarraban por los hombres sin tener nada claro donde se habían metido, Edward, el más alto, yo a su lado, Mark el mas rubio… y Kevin… ….- su voz se entrecortó, pero enseguida se recompuso. - ... apenas nos acabábamos de cono. Nos lo contaron todo, como a Mark, cuando ya eramos adolescentes, y enseguida supimos que algo nos unia y nos convertimos en algo mas que en familia… nos convertimos en amigos casi inseparables… .- agachó la cabeza-. Su muerte….fue horrible… creo que todavía no nos hemos recuperado ninguno de ello…

Cat no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta, viendo que la columna no tenía continuación.

\- ¿Tenéis familia? Solo Denis me has dicho que tenga pareja…

Ian movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, lentamente.

\- No, nosotros como tu hermano, nos hemos dedicado a esto en exclusiva desde entonces…. Hemos visto a nuestros padres sufrir por relaciones que no han llegado nunca a funcionar... si te fijas no hay mujeres en las fotos... nuestras madres y abuelas, siempre han estado mejor alejadas de nosotros... y mas seguras... mucho mas... y sí, damos gracias de que tuvieran esas relaciones, si no no existiríamos, pero por alguna razón, y sin que lo hayamos hablado entre nosotros, la mayoria decidimos no dejar esto en herencia... La lucha termina con nosotros... Por supuesto, no somos monjes.. .- dijo sonriendo un poco-… pero nada serio… nadie que pueda echarnos de menos si morimos… Cuantas menos ataduras tienes mejor… menos sufres… y menos sufren.

Cat lo miró con un punto de tristeza en los ojos. No dejaba de tener razón, pero no podía evitar pensar que era una triste opción de vida. La misma opción de vida que Mark… por un momento, se lo pasó la idea por la cabeza de que tal vez, si ella hubiera conocido su destino, también hubiera tomado la misma opción, y hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar con Vincent, pero enseguida lo descarto… Eso era del todo imposible..

Ian siguió hablando.

\- Pero bueno, no solo Denis está casado… Mike y Elizabeth, los encargados de la cocina, ya los conoces... tambien son de la familia. Se dedican a "cuidar" este lugar, y de nosotros cuando hace falta… llevan el pub, y gran parte de la gestión del hotel, y ellos, no dan la cara salvo que no quede otro remedio...

-¿ Por qué un hotel? ¿un pub?... ¿aseguraos que siempre haya testigos?

Su primo sonrió.

\- Bueno, reconozco que eso no viene mal… pero, cuando les ha interesado darnos algún susto… lo han hecho, y les ha importado muy poco, que hubiese gente inocente.

Cat asintió. Eso era lo normal. Nunca les había importado. Con un suspiro volvió a mirar la foto.

\- ¿Tu padre está aquí con vosotros? .- le preguntó mirando el hombre de pelo oscuro y mirada inteligente que estaba entre entre Robert y Nick.

\- No, mi padre murió unos pocos días antes de que tu padre volviese a NY… pusieron un bomba en esta casa…. Pudimos salir todos menos él…

Cat se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- Lo siento mucho… ¿De verdad se atrevieron a hacer eso? .- le preguntó sorprendida.

El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Si, se atreven... Cat, toda esta manzana, compuesta por tres edificios, uno de ellos donde esta el apartamento donde os alojais, esta edificada en el solar donde estaba la casa de Rebecca. Ha sufrido incendios, explosiones, todo muy sutil….pero con un único fin…

A mi padre lo mataron pocos antes de que muriese el tuyo, Thomas. Una desafortunada coincidencia… que, por cierto, llevo a muchas otras, tal vez no tan desafortunadas, pero si algo sorprendentes.

Cat se quedó parada. No esperaba tener que recordar a Thomas en esos momentos, y no supo que decir. Dejó ese tema y se concentró en las otras "cosas" que habia insinuado Ian.

\- ¿Sorprendentes coincidencias? ¿A qué te refieres?

Oyó como Ian tragaba saliva. Su primo se apoyó en la mesa y le dijo:

\- Cat…siéntate un momento…quiero contarte algo…

Cat le hizo caso mirándolo fijamente. Había fruncido el ceño y sus ojos de un marron oscuro se habían vuelto más oscuros.

\- Tu padre no te contó toda la verdad del secuestro de Vincent...

Cat sonrió, con los labios apretados.

\- Menuda novedad... .-dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

Ian sonrió ligeramente.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta... en esta "profesión", hay que saber guardar secretos…- volvió a tragar saliva-… creo que siendo nuestra prima, la hermana de Mark y uno mas de la familia, debo ser sincero contigo..

\- Dispara… -le dijo para que pasase por el trago cuanto antes… se veía a lo lejos que lo estaba pasando fatal, y tenia curiosidad por saber que habia "olvidado" su padre contarle.

\- Ok….-cogió aire y empezó-. Cuando Bob volvió a NY lo hizo por dos motivos… primero porque la muerte de mi padre le había dejado muy tocado…igual que a mi… y con mucha ira en nuestro interior… Mientras estábamos preparando el entierro…nos llegó una información procedente de Kevin. Aunque tu padre estaba en ese momento aquí, Nick se mantenía en NY vigilando de lejos a su hijo, y en contacto con Mark… Nos dijo que, todavía no sabemos como, pero que el Consorcio había localizado hacia ya tiempo, a Gabriel Nehru, uno de los niños del programa Quimera que habian desaparecido, bajo otro nombre… Gabriel Lowan… ¿te suena verdad?

Cat asintió.

\- Si…como no…. .- Arrugó la frente de repente.- un momento Ian...¿ Mark sabe lo que me vas a contar?

El se limitó a asentir.

Cat entrecerro los ojos y expulsó con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones. "Son un caso perdido", pensó enojada.

-"Tampoco se lo tengas en cuenta... - le dijo, y viendo que ella no decia nada siguió.- Bueno, el caso es que Lowan era uno de los activos que estaban en nuestra lista. Nick intentó ir a por él pero se le escapó… el problema residía en que era ayudante del fiscal del distrito, y era muy complicado acercarse a él… Nada más llegar nos encargamos del cuerpo del sicario de los Bustamante que Gabe había destrozado…no queríamos que el forense se hiciera preguntas. Además, imaginábamos que el Consorcio iría a buscarlo.

Ellos, supongo, que decidieron esperar a ir a por Gabe, cuando les hiciese falta… Según Kevin, pensaban que tenía a la bestia controlada…

Cuando llegamos fuimos directamente a por él... Allanamos su apartamento y encontramos material de laboratorio, destrozado… en ese momento no sabiamos para que lo utilizaba.

Cat volvió a asentir y se lo explicó, aunque a esas alturas, estaba segura de que ya lo sabia. Ian se dió cuenta de que necesitaba decirselo,mas por ella, que por el.

 **-** Gabe se estaba muriendo… necesitaba matar a Vincent para tomar todos sus sistemas inmunológicos y poder vivir… .- cogió aire-. Cuando vi a Vincent, volando en esa red, pensé que mi única oportunidad era que él viviese… Pero al reanimarle, lo que hice fue curarle… no sé como, ni por que, pero así fue… La bestia se fue… hasta que llegaron ellos… Si lo piensas fríamente, salvar su vida, cambio la mia

Ian no dijo nada a eso, pero desde luego era innegable que Lowan habia tenido mucho que ver en todo lo que paso despues.

Cat siguió hablando poniendo voz a sus pensamientos.

\- Es curioso... yo cometi un error parecido al de Rebecca... si hubiera dejado morir a Gabe habrian cambiado un monton de cosas...

Ian negó con la cabeza.

\- No pienses en eso Cat...tu lo has dicho antes con Rebecca.. cada situacion se da en un momento y nadie puede juzgar las decisiones que tomamos... .- sonrió.- ¿Sigo?

Ella asintió.

\- Despues de que tu le salvases la vida... en el Consorcio se enteraron enseguida que algo pasaba con él y uno de sus colaboradores consiguió una muestra de su ADN… Averiguaron que estaba limpio… Kevin nos lo dijo… pero por supuesto el gen no lo había perdido….- las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente-.. ya sabes lo que tenía pensado tu padre con respecto a él..

Cat sonrió, recordandolo.

\- Si… ya… mejor una ex bestia, que una bestia…- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. ¡Qué simple lo veía todo! .- suspiro-. Menos mal que las cosas han cambiado….

Los dos sonrieron imaginando al "bueno" de Bob Reynolds.

-… también estaba con Lowan, otra de las huérfanas.- continuo contando Ian.- ... vosotros creo que la conocías como Tyler…Creemos que era un activo durmiente, aunque ellos no solian utilizar a las mujeres para eso... Analizamos una vez su ADN, en un primer encuntro que tuvimos con ella, y vimos que su genetica tambien estaba alterada ... por eso Bob la mató… se nos escapó una vez, pero no lo haria mas… Fue una sorpresa saber que estaba relacionada con Lowan.

Cat le escuchaba sin apenas parpadear.

\- El caso es que al enterarnos de lo de Lowan, Bob decidió venir inmediatamente a cazarlo… y yo vine con él… No podía soportar ver enterrar a mi padre en el panteón de la familia.. y por eso tu padre y yo cogimos el primer vuelo para NY…

\- … y cuanto llegasteis, el Consorcio se enteró, y le envió una foto a Thomas..

Ian, miró a su prima, algo preocupado, pero siguió hablando.

\- Si, así fue… Él nos llamó... .- Se pasó la mano por el pelo, mientras miraba fijamente a Cat-… Tienes que entender que ninguno de los dos, sabíamos quién era Vincent Keller, salvo un nombre en el listado del proyecto Muirfield… No sabíamos que estaba vivo.. ni mucho menos que tenía relación contigo.. Thomas no nos llegó a decir el nombre del problema, cuando habló con mi padre... .- Ian suspiró.- ... No acudió al lugar donde habiamos quedado y nos imaginamos que algo habia pasado... Bob llamó a su bufete y nos dijeron que le habian atropellado y que estaba muy grave...- vio que Cat hacia esfuerzos por retener las lagrimas y cambió de tema. Era doloroso hablar de un padre muerto... a él le pasaba lo mismo. - ... bueno, volviendo a Lowan... conocíamos donde estaba la mansión de su familia, y decidíamos ir a por él con todo…

-El helicóptero….- dijo ella en voz baja.

Esa parte tampoco iba a ser muy alegre para Cat, pensó él,, mientras asentia.

-Si.. la idea era matar a Lowan... pero en un segundo todo cambio.. Vimos a una bestia pelear contra Lowan, y nos sorprendió mucho... no sabiamos quien era... Bob mató a Lowan, salvando a Vincent de morir, no lo olvides, y yo lancé la red, que el helicoptero llevaba, sobre Vincent. Bob me ordenó que no lo matase... y en ese momento, vi a una mujer joven que se levantaba del suelo con un arma... vimos como llegabas hasta él y le cogías la mano en un vano intento por impedir que nos lo llevásemos, e iba a dispararte, pensando que tal vez fueras de Muirfield… deformación profesional, lo siento...- le dijo agachando la cabeza-. … pero entonces, Bob me lo impidió. Me dijo que eras su hija… Cat... y te juró que no lo he visto mas confundido en toda mi vida...- después de decir esto dejó de hablar, esperando la reacción de Cat.

Ésta se quedó un rato mirándolo con un montón de preguntas en la cabeza.

\- Pero mi padre no lo mató.. solo lo utilizó contra los "malos"…

Ian asintió.

\- Podemos decir que lo reseteamos….y tuvimos que engañar Zhao, para ello... Él nunca supo de nuestra existencia, por eso cuando decidimos que era una buena idea utilizar a Vincent para matar a los híbridos, acudimos a él… Bob estaba tan… asombrado... de que tu estuvieras cerca de uno de ellos, que durante unos días, en que lo tuvimos inconsciente, no supimos que hacer con él... luego se le ocurrió esa idea... por primera vez en mucho tiempo le costaba decidirse a matarle él mismo...sobre todo, si entre tu y él habia algo...

Cat se limitó a cerrar los ojos. No quiso entrar en ello...

-... Por eso fuimos a por Zhao... .- siguió contandole Ian.- ..consiguiendo su colaboración, nos haciamos con un arma, que podia acabar con los hibridos con mas facilidad, y de paso, lo controlabamos para que Vincent lo matase cuando estuviese preparado, utilizando su propio y exclusivo nuevo suero. Nos acababamos de enterar, ademas, de que estaba vendiendo a sus propios conejillos de indias, al mejor postor...Era el momento.. ..- cogió aire.- Tienes que saber que el FBI, a través de un agente del FBI, llamado Brian Hendrick, que desde hacia tiempo formaba parte de la red clientelar del Concorcio, hizo en su momento, de intermediario entre algunos altos mandos del ejército y ellos, para poner en práctica el proyecto Muirfield… Le resultaba comodo trabajar para el FBI, y nunca supo de nosotros por el Consorcio... Zhao solo era un cientifico nada mas...

Cat levantó la mano, indicandole que parase de hablar. El nombre de el agente le era familiar.

\- Un momento…Un momento.. ¿Brian Hendrick? Ese era el agente de asuntos internos que me interrogó por haber arrestado a mi padre y que quería pillarme también a mí… quería saber contra quien disparé… .- Cat miró fijamente delante de ella-… tal vez, si trabajaba para ellos, ¡lo que quería averiguar era si yo había disparado a Vincent! …. .- Cat se apartó el flequillo de los ojos, asombrada, subiendo el volumen de su voz con cada palabra que decia .-… ¡por eso tantas preguntas sobre las heridas de mi padre… sabia que podia haber una bestia! ¡Maldito cabrón!

Ian sonrió.

\- … Mark tuvo una larga conversacion con él despues de aquello y creo que desde entonces está... desaparecido... .- le dijo, despacio.

Cat no quiso preguntar..

\- Sigue con lo de Vincent...- le animó.

\- Ok… Supimos quien era Vincent, por sus huellas y conseguimos que Zhao nos vendiese su nueva formula mejorada, y que él por su cuenta estaba vendiendo al mejor postor… Ya no confiaba en el Consorcio…. tenia claro que en cualquier momento podían prescindir de él… sabia demasiado. Esa fórmula es la que le inyectamos a Vincent… pero le pedimos que la hiciera un poco especial… Vincent no podría volver a curarse tan rápido como antes… Bob estaba muy alterado al saber que tu estabas ligada de alguna manera a él y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo…

-Ya.. eso lo sé, creeme, lo sé muy bien… .- Cat se paso la lengua por los labios. La boca se le habia quedado seca-. Ahora tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte… ¿La cicatriz?

Ian asintió.

\- Se la quitamos para que fuera mejor soldado... Cuando te dedicas a ir elimando gente, y mas concretamente bestias, es mejor no tener nada que te pueda hacer resaltar de entre la anonima multitud...

\- Ok .-le dijo entendiendo los motivos-. … y ahora dime, ¿donde lo tuvisteis encerrado para convertirlo en una maquina de matar?…

Ian sonrió divertido.

\- Creo que ya lo sabes…

Cat asintió mientras decía despacio.

\- En el sótano de la casa de Rebecca, ¿verdad?...

Su primo asintió dándole la razón. Cat siguió hablando confirmando sus sospechas.

\- Fue él quien hizo esas marcas con sus garras... no aquellos que encerró Rebecca…

Ian cogió aire… tardó unos segundos en contestar.

\- Si…fue él... cuando empezó a sentir que iba perdiendo sus recuerdos… cuando se resistía a olvidarse de tí...

Cat se llevó las manos a la cara.

-"No hay destino"….- dijo recordando lo que había visto grabado en la piedra.

Ian solo tenia una pregunta... y un ruego, que hacerle.

\- Espero que puedas perdonar el dolor que te haya podido causar... No sabiamos... Eras tú, y él era una bestia... no habia nada mas... y ... ¿se lo contaras a Vincent?

Ian se pasó la mano por su cuello, al decir eso... ya habia sido informado de como se las gastaba el marido de Cat.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- No te preocupes por lo primero... si he perdonado a Bob, ¿como no te voy a perdonar a tí? ... me hicisteis mucho daño... pero entiendo las razones .- le dijo suspirando.- y en cuanto a la pregunta... no lo sé… ahora, solo puedo pensar, en que no creo que sea capaz de volver a bajar ahí... Sin duda tendrá que saberlo... en algun momento...-miró a Ian a sus ojos oscuros.- ... Ese lugar, es nuestra casa ahora, aunque haya estado viviendo Rebecca en ella... ¡Es la casa donde quiero criar a mis hijos, demonios! No creo que pueda olvidar que Vincent estuvo encerrado alli... perdiendo la esperanza..- se levantó de la butaca y empezó a pasear por la habitacion.

\- ¿Quieres que siga? .- le preguntó Ian, pasados unos segundos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su paró y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros, espero a que lo hiciese.

Ian no se hizo esperar...

\- Cuando Vincent fue plenamente operativo yo me fui, volví a Londres y Nick volvió a NY….Bob contaba con algunos amigos en el FBI, entre ellos el agente Tucker, hasta que lo mataron…. Controlaban a Vincent y a Zhao, jugando con los dos a vez, hasta que Vincent mató a Zhao…y estoy seguro que el Consorcio nos lo agradeció.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y Vincent, Tess, Jt y Edward entraron. Ian dejó de hablar y observó la reacción de su prima.

Vincent fue derecho a su mujer y la besó, notando su acelerado corazón en ese momento, mientras Tess les contaba lo que les habian enseñado. Cat se limitó a sonreir, abrazada a Vincent, y a escucharles, aunque de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Ian.

\- Estamos perfectamente protegidos... Toda la manzana es de ellos...

\- Sí, Ian me ha dicho que era el terreno donde estaba construida la antigua casa de los Reynolds..

Tess empezó a contarle, apoyada en la mesa mientras los demas se sentaban. Edward le hizo un gesto a Ian y los salieron del despacho, disculpandose.

\- Ya sabes entonces que son ahora tres edificios unidos por el garaje... el del hotel, con el restaurante, el pub y las habitaciones distribuidas en las 5 alturas totales, y dos a los lados con apartamentos para ellos, los que dan a la plaza, y otros para invitados como nosotros, que son aquellos cuyas ventanas dan al Tamesis... Bien... pues hay camaras de vigilancia en las cuatro esquinas de la manzana y en los primeros y ultimos pisos equipos de vigilancia...

Vincent la interrumpió mientras hacia que Cat se sentase encima de él agarrandola por la cintura.

\- Segun nos ha dicho Edward, han sufrido muchos ataque por parte de ellos... la casa original se quemó, en el invierno de 1850, justo el día después de que saliese una esquela en el Times con el nombre de " _Lord Percival Chester Byrney_ " que era uno de los fundadores de la sociedad y a la muerte de Robert, a manos de Duncan, el cabecilla…. ya sabeis que lo mató Rebecca justo antes de que la capturasen... y eso debio de ser su forna de vengarse... Solo quedó en pie la chimenea de piedra que hemos visto en el comedor... Los abuelos de tu padre y de los padres de los demas, todos, murieron de muertes violentas... Han tenido que volver a levantarse una y otra vez…..

Oyendo eso, Cat, no pudo evitar decir, mirando muy seria el cuadro de Rebecca:

\- Son duros... nunca se rendiran... por cada uno que cayó otros tomaron es testigo… hasta ahora...

Los demas iban a mirar en la dirección donde miraba ella, para saber el porque de la seria expresion de su rostro, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Stuart entró, diciendo rapidamente y con determinación.

-Mañana por la mañana quiero ir cerca de Convington House… quiero que Rebeca sienta que estamos con ella y no pierda la esperanza… ¿alguien querrá venir conmigo?

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Lynn levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, sentada en la escalera de caracol de la gran sala, cuando oyó un ruido lejano de pasos. La velocidad de los latidos de su corazón aumentó, mientras oia como se acercaban, y volvió a recuperar su normalidad, cuando oyó, como se alejaba, y al contrario de lo que podia parecer, el recuerdo de la visita Ethan, no era lo que provocaba su nerviosismo.

Suspiró y volvió a prestar atención al libro que estaba leyendo, Los sonetos de Shakespeare... Lo habia encontrado la mañana anterior en la habitación de Vincent, y al abrirlo habia visto una dedicatoria: "Shakespeare lo sabe todo". Sin saber muy bien por qué, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Lo habia releido entero esa noche y enseguida supo que esa dedicatoria hacia referencia al Soneto XXIX. Lo volvió a leer, ahora, en voz alta sentada en ese peldaño de la escalera:

 _"Cuando caído en desgracia ante la Fortuna y los hombres_

 _y en soledad lloro mi condición de proscrito,_

 _y perturbo los indiferentes cielos con mis lamentos;_

 _cuando me contemplo a mí mismo y maldigo mi destino,_

 _deseando parecerme a otros más ricos en esperanza;_

 _ser tan hermoso como ellos, y como ellos disfrutar de muchos amigos;_

 _cuando envidio el arte de aquél, y el poder de este otro,_

 _descontento de lo que más placer me da._

 _Y cuando hundido en estos pensamiento casi me desprecio,_

 _de pronto, felizmente pienso en ti, y toda mi alma,_

 _como la alondra que asciende al surgir del día,_

 _se eleva desde la sombría tierra y canta ante las puertas del cielo._

 _Porque el recuerdo de tu dulce amor me llena de riquezas,_

 _y en esos momentos no cambiaría mi destino por el de un rey." *******_

Estaba segura de que ese libro se lo habia regalado él, a Catherine. En ese poema estaba la esencia de como Vincent sentia, y de lo que habia significado ella para él. Desde luego, quien dijo que era uno de los poemos mas romanticos jamas escritos, acertó.

Acarició la tapa de piel del libro con delicadeza. Montones de preguntas se habían formado en su mente durante los tres días que Vincent llevaba recluido en lo más profundo de los túneles

Volvió a oir pasos y esta vez, antes incluso de que levantara la cabeza del libro, ya oyó la voz de Devin llamandola.

\- ¡Lynn! ¿Estas aquí?

Ella inmediatamente se levantó del peldaño donde estaba sentada y empezó a bajar las escaleras, despues de volver a guardar el libro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Si...¿ ocurre algo?

El hombre asintió.

\- Marie me pregunta si puedes ayudarles a preparar las cenas para los que no quieren quedarse... Caroline y Erin están en la enfermeria con sendas gripes, y se ha quedado sin ayuda. Emily ha ido... y han pensado en pedírtelo... pero siempre y cuando estés bien...

Lynn sonrió. Llevaba dos días levantándose con vómitos y mareos, por eso, la había dejado descansar... pero ella no estaba muy segura si era por el embarazo o por los nervios de no saber por lo que estaba pasando Vincent, solo, a pesar de que le habian dicho una y mil veces que él estaria bien... y que solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo... pero...

Se levantó de la escalera y fue directa hacia él.

\- Claro que si... pero antes queria comentarte una cosa...

Devin asintió. Lynn cogió aire, y le dijo:

\- Tal vez, podrias llevarme donde está Vincent... Me preocupa que este solo...

La expresion de la cara del hombre cambió radical.

\- No creo que sea buena idea... El decidirá cuando tiene que volver... .- le dijo muy serio-. Ni Jacob se atreve a bajar... y es su hijo. El ya pasó por esto antes, por intentar ayudar a su padre, en otros momentos parecidos a estos, y se dió cuenta de que no debia de haberlo hecho... no es agradable...

Ella agachó la cabeza. Sabía eso pero no quiso perder la esperanza.

\- Ya...- sacó el libro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo enseñó-. ... pero puede que él no fuese lo que necesitaba... Catherine si pudo...

Dejó de hablar cuando vió a Devin mover la cabeza de un lado al otro.

El le cogió una mano y se la acarició. Habia visto como evolucionaba su relación desde el minuto uno, y, apesar que una parte de él se alegraba por su amigo, creia que ella merecia que alguien le dijese la verdad.

\- Lynn... sé que esto te va a doler... pero tú, no eres Catherine, y aunque es evidente que algo os une... no se puede compara con la relacion que ellos tuvieron... Eso solo ocurre, si ocurre, una vez en la vida...

-... pero… él… yo...- la joven rubia se negaba a creerlo.

\- Olvidalo... es imposible... .- le dijo con firmeza-. El recuerdo de Cathy es demasiado poderoso.. .- miró el libro que todavía ella llevaba en la mano-. Lo ha leido miles de veces, y sigue haciendolo, todas las noches... ¿y sabes por qué?...

Lynn asintió, triste. La sinceridad de Devin le estaba haciendo mucho daño...

-... porque se lo leian mutuamente... Lo conozco hace muchos años y sé lo que él ha pasado despues de que ella murió, y te puedo asegurar que para él nunca morirá... la ve en su hijo, la ve en cada uno de los rincones de estos túneles, en cada calle de la ciudad.. y siente que siempre está con él... -. Apretó con fuerza la mano de ella-…. No niego que no pueda sentir algo por tí, es mas, se nota que lo siente... pero Lynn, ¿serias capaz de estar con él, sabiendo que dentro de su corazón no estas tu sola? ¿y que el sentimiento que ahora siente por Cathy, es mas fuerte de lo que nunca sentirá por ti, a pesar de que ella esta muerta, y tu, viva?

Ella agachó la mirada, intentando tener la entereza suficiente para no llorar, consiguiendolo a duras penas.

Tragó saliva. Contempló el libro, unos segundos y se lo dió a Devin. Este lo cogió.

\- Por favor, ¿podrias dejarlo en su mesilla?... Voy a ayudar a Marie, y a Emily...

No dijo nada mas. Simplemente salio de la gran sala comun, con la idea clara de que tenia mucho en que pensar... si su corazón malherido la dejaba.

* * *

 **Cerca de Convington House**

Stuart salió de la furgoneta y se colocó en medio del camino. Era una mañana soleada, y solo unas nubes en la lejanía impedían ver un perfecto cielo azul. A pesar de la cantidad de árboles que poblaban el frondoso bosque que había en ese punto entre ellos y la casa, la vio pasear.

Paseaba sola, pero podía sentir a alguien más con ella.

Cerró los ojos y oyó como su corazón latía lenta y rítmicamente… Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas lanzarse hacia ella, y llevársela destrozando a todo aquel que su pusiera en su camino… pero sabía que no podía… posiblemente no llegaría muy lejos sin que los detectasen…y eso pondría en peligro toda la operación… No podían fallar…. Esta vez no… aunque tenía claro que si no eran capaces de derrotarlos, entraría ahí, sin importar que ambos muriesen en el intento… no quería dejarla sola y estaba seguro, de que ella querría lo mismo.

La contempló un poco más, mientras Erik salía del vehículo. El canoso berseker, estaba seguro de que esta reacción de su hermano, se debía a que no podía estar quieto esperando, después de la muerte de Hugh…. y eso no le gustaba… hacia que su Stuart no pensase con claridad… y estar ahí ahora, no era pensar claridad… Esa mujer lo tenia atrapado sin remedio y hacia wue tomara decidiones erroneas... lo cual podia ser terriblemente peligroso, para todos.

Edward se mantuvo en el asiento del conductor mientras los 4, Vincent, Jt, Cay y Tess,que no habian querido perderse la excursion, miraban por las ventanas y observando detenidamente el lugar con las fotos de Murray en sus manos. Era su primera aproximacion al terreno...

\- Stuart… no creo que ella pueda sentirte tan lejos, aunque tenga parte de nuestra sangre…. .-le dijo Erik, intentado convencerle para que se metiera dentro del vehículo.

Stuart levantó la mano indicándole que esperase unos segundos. Estaba seguro de que ella podría sentirlo.

Justo entonces, la vio pararse, mirando justo en su dirección, y pudo sentir como su pequeño corazón se desbocaba.

\- Si, amada mía… estoy aquí… .-dijo muy bajo-… No pierdas la esperanza.

Rebecca a un par de kilómetros de él, lo sintió enseguida. Estaba disfrutando, si se lo podia llamar disfrutar, a salir cada cada dia un par de horas de su jaula, para pasear, mientras Stanley la agarraba con fuerza del brazo, y le contaba un monton de trivialidades que la aburrian sobremanera.

En cuanto se acercó al borde del camino de piedra, esperando que él se uniese a ella, en esa costumbre diaria, sintió, como todos sus sentidos recogían la cercana presencia de Stuart, y en un movimiento instintivo se llevó las manos a la cara, intentado que las lágrimas de alegría no se deslizaran por sus mejillas. No podia verlo... pero estaba ahí, en algun lugar de ese bosque, y estaba observandola.

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro… y entonces, rompiendo la magia del momento, una voz se oyó a su espalda.

\- La veo especialmente sonriente esta mañana, Srta. Reynolds

Se volvió rápidamente para ver a Owen a su espalda llevándole una taza de te.

Rebecca cerró los ojos una fracción de segundo. Había cometido el error de dejarse llevar por la emoción de volver sentir a Stuart, y ellos no debian saberlo.

Cogió la taza sin dejar de sonreír y volvió la vista al esplendido paisaje que se veía alrededor.

\- Si… debe de ser el sol… Hace un día maravilloso y todo huele a humedad… Siempre me ha fascinado este olor…

Owen sonrió poniéndose las manos a la espalda. Rebecca pudo ver claramente la culata de un pequeño revolver asomando debajo de su impecable traje. Bebió un sorbo de su te de especias, ante la atenta mirada del ayudante de los Chester.

\- La lluvia consigue que todo se impregne de ese olor… y ya sabe que aquí otra cosa no tendremos, pero lluvia...-le dijo él.

Rebecca asintió. Bebio su te de dos sorbos y Owen le recogio la taza, que dejó encima de una camarera de plata que habia sacado al jardin para servirle el te.

\- Tiene razón… A mí jamás, aunque le parezca extraño, nunca me ha molestado la lluvia…. Aunque reconozco que después de estar encerrada, es un alivio ver este sol…

Dirigió una mirada breve hacia el lugar en la lejanía donde sabia estaba Stuart… Sería tan fácil echar a correr a sus brazos…. Pero no, no podía hacerlo con Owen armado a escasos centímetros de ella…. No creía ni por un momento que dudase en disparar.

\- El Sr. Stanley me ha pedido que le haga compañía mientras se encarga de asuntos muy importantes…

Rebecca levanto sus cejas.

\- Últimamente tiene siempre asuntos muy importantes que atender… -. dijo con mal disimulada ironía.

Owen se colocó a su lado.

\- Si… es cierto…pero no se preocupe, no estará sola. ¿Permite que la acompañe en su paseo?…estoy seguro que tiene que ser una conversadora estupenda…

Rebecca sonrió.

\- No lo dude…

Owen sonrió.

\- ¿Que le parece si hablamos un poco de historia? ¿ la segunda guerra mundial? es una tema que me apasiona.

Rebecca asintió.

\- Le doy la razon en que lo es... ¿algun momento o tema en concreto?-. le preguntó ella.

Owen empezó a hablar visiblemente emocionado de compartir su sabiduria sobre uno de sus temas favoritos, mientras Rebecca echaba un último vistazo justo en frente de ella… y enseguida se daba la vuelta para dar ese paseo, rodeando la casa con paso lento, mientras su corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo frenético.

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Mark entró en el despacho de la central de policía saludando a Gary con la mano, sin esperar a que avisara al director.

Lo encontró sentado a su mesa leyendo, con cara de preocupación unos papeles, mientras se atusaba el bigote. Mark se fijo en que no habia nadie mas en el amplio despacho.

Frank levantó la vista en cuanto lo vio entrar. Su expresion era una mezcla de enfado, tristeza y rabia. Era duro ver en un hombre tan imponente como él, todas esas expresiones juntas.

\- ¿Puedes creer que apesar de todo, el juez del condado, se niega a entregárnoslos.?... .- arrojó los pspeles encima de la mesa y algunos cayeron al suelo.

Mark sin decir nada, se agachó a recogerlos.

Frank se levantó molesto.

\- ¡Dejalos! No son mas que una sarta de tonterias... odio la burocracia... .- se dirigió a un pequeño mueble que habia cerca de la ventana, abrió una puerta, y sacó dos vasos y una botella.

\- No soy muy amigo de beber a estas horas... pero hoy lo necesito...

Sirvió un poco de bourbon de Kentacky en los vasos y le dio uno a Mark.

Este lo cogió y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Tampoco ha funcionado la petición de Erin, aclarando la urgencia de nuestra actuacion por riesgo de fuga?...- le preguntó.

Frank negó con la cabeza. Mantuvo en la boca el dorado licor saboreandolo y despues de tragarlo con los ojos cerrados, le contestó

-Dice que teniamos que haberle avisado...y que se piensa quedar con los detenidos 24 horas mas... Tenemos terminantemente prohibo entrar a la nave industrial... no podemos buscar mas pruebas, ni tampoco podemos hacernos con el contenido cientifico... -Suspiró- …por supuesto, tampoco podemos ir allí a interrogarlos... Tenemos las manos atadas...-se sentó en una de las butacas que empleaban los miembros de su equipo cuando trabajaban con él en el despacho, y miró fijamente a Mark.- Me siento como si me estuviera dando de golpes contra un muro... y ademas se nos acaba el tiempo... El telefono de John ha vuelto a sonar... eran los otros dos numeros... Ethan y Stanley seguro que habrán imaginado lo que está pasando... y si encima no pueden comunicarse con De Lucca… tomaran medidas… por de pronto, las compañías telefónicas, nos han dicho, que esos teléfonos han sido desconectados… Esto es un puñetero desastre…

Mark asintió, pensando en todas las personas que le importaban y que estarian en peligro si esos dos se sentian acorralados, y con el vaso en la mano, fue hacia la ventana.

\- Pensaba que acabar con De Lucca seria el golpe definitivo... pero ha resultado ser un callejón sin salida... No hay más informacion sobre él que lo que sabiamos... no habia nada en ese despacho, y no sabemos nada de su vida fuera del Consorcio... Por no tener, no tenemos ni sus huellas... Solo es un maldito cadaver en una mesa de autopsias... - miró por la ventana hacia el banco donde estuvo sentado el dia que empezó el engaño a John-. Con lo cerca que estabamos... estaba convencido que detras de él, caerian los demás como fichas de domino, hasta llegar a la raiz de todo...

\- Yo tambien pensaba lo mismo...

Ambos levantaron sus copas sin mirarse y bebieron un largo trago. Permanecieron callados unos minutos, sintiendo los dos lo mismo: una increíble impotencia.

-¿ Cómo está tu herida?.- Le preguntó Frank rompiendo el silencio que se habia instalado entre ellos y clavando su mirada en el hombro de Mark.

\- Bien, solo fue un roce... tuve suerte...

Se apartó de la ventana mientras contestaba y se sentó a su lado.

Reagan dejó la copa encima de la mesa y siguió preguntando. Tenian otras cosas de las wue ocuparse.

\- ¿Han dicho algo los escoceses sobre el cadaver de Hugh?

Mark asintió.

-Si... dijeron que lo guardemos en el Baker hasta que puedan lleverselo a casa... Stuart, le dijo, que para él, era uno mas de ellos, y no tenia familia a quien poder devolverselo... con lo cual, su sitio era estar entre ellos cuando muriese.. - dejó el vaso encima de la gran mesa ovalada y cerró un momento los ojos.- No puedo dejar de revivir el instante en que vi como la bala impactaba de lleno en su frente... murió en ese mismo segundo... y te juro que lo vi en sus ojos... Vi como se apagaban... antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Frank se levantó y fue hacia su mesa.

\- No te mortifiques asi Mark... Sé que hemos tenido unos dias demasiado duros... pero no debes dejar que te pasen factura...

Mark sonrió ironico.

\- Eso es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo... - su mente voló hacia la unica perdona que podía ayudarle, a la cual no veia desde hacia tres dias... no se atrevia a acercarse a ella... tenia miedo de que ella se alejase, después de como el huyó de ella, aquella noche.

El director de la policia se sentó a su mesa, sonriendo, a su vez.

\- Lo sé... pero tienes que intentarlo... Por cierto, el Capitan Ward ha llamado preguntando cuando te voy a soltar... tu ausencia y la de Cstherine, se nota mucho... .- se quedo pensando unos segundos.- Creo que es hora de contarle todo…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió sin que nadie llamase, y Gary entró andando despacio en el despacho. Parecia que el peso del universo hubiera caido sobre sus hombros.

\- Acaba de llamar Samuel... Los han encontrado… bueno, lo que queda de ellos...- dijo, intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

Mark se levantó de la silla.

\- ¿Samuel? ¿A quien ha encontrado?

Frsnk no se movió ni un apice en su asiento... Tenia esperanza, a todas luces, infundada, de que estuviesen vivos. Ahora esa esperanza acababa de morir.

\- Envia a los forenses y un par de ambulancias...- le dijo a su ayudante. Este asintió y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta, tras él. Frank apoyó los brazos en su mesa, unos segundos y luego, suspirando, cogió el teléfono-. Llamaré a sus familiares...

Mark lo comprendió enseguida.

\- Samuel ha encontrado a Karen y a William...

Frank asintió, mientras buscaba en su agenda los telefonos de los familiares, que Gary le habia apuntado. Su responsabilidad le obligaba a decirlo en persona, pero los padre de William vivian en California, y el padre de Karen, en Florida... Por esta vez, tendria de hacerlo por telefono. No era momento para viajes.

\- Samuel vino a verme esta mañana...- le empezó a explicar a Mark-. Dijo que tenía el presentimiento de que John había llevado los cuerpos al Bennett... Llevaron a Gerald... y a Aaron Baker... Lo he mandado a comprobarlo junto con algunos miembros del equipo...

\- Y ha acertado...

-Si...

No dijo nada mas. Ante la respetuosa y consternada mirada de Mark, empezó a marcar los numeros, para dar las noticias, que nunca se quieran dar.

* * *

Evan dio la vuelta dos veces entorno a la mesa donde tenia tumbado el cuerpo de Anthony De Lucca, el jefe de seguridad del Baker. Él, lo habia conocido cuando estuvo alli, aunque sus encuentros eran mas bien casuales, solo en las cenas que organizaba Morgan. El jefe de seguridad no era muy aficionado a pasear por los laboratorios y siempre oyó rumores sobre que no se sentia muy comodo tratando con los híbridos.

Había tratado de rastrear sus movimientos una vez que lo trajeron ahí.. pero no tenia técnica suficiente todavía para lograrlo partiendo de un hombre muerto…. En la nave industrial de Clayton, Samuel lo intentó, pero estaba demasiado conmovido por la muerte de su amigo, y no pudo lograr nada… Ahora y según le había informado Frank Reagan, tenían prohibido volver a acceder allí, con lo cual, otra puerta que se cerraba.

No sabia que hacer que pudiera darle una pista sobre quien era ese hombre. ¿Algo tenia que tener en algun sitio.? No llevaba documentación, ni telefono, ningun tipo de llaves, ni tampoco habia ordenadores en ese despacho...

\- ¿Donde demonios escondes tu vida? .- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirandolo fijamente.

Las placas dentales no habia dado resultado y las huellas dactilares hacia mucho que habian sido borradas. No habia marcas de nacimiento, ni heridas, ni roturas de huesos, nada que lo pudiese identificar...

Por otro lado, habia intentado rastrear a Ethan, desde el lugar donde quedo con Lynn, el dia que fue a verla, pero no lo habia conseguido. Se movia mucho y sabia como hacerlo.

Suspiró, pensando, frustrado, que Vincent hubiera sido de mucha mas utilidad que él, y fue hacia la gran mesa del laboratorio. Cogió la bolsa con lo poco que el muerto llevaba encima y la volcó en la lisa superficie.

No podian rendirse despues de todo lo que habian perdido, despues de todo lo que habian sacrificado y de todo lo que estaba en juego... A estas alturas, si sus conjeturas eran ciertas, podia estar a punto de desencadenar el caos.

Tenia muy claro que la vida actual de Anthony De Lucca, era el Consorcio y su causa.. ¿pero cuando empezó a crearse ese lazo tan fuerte, que lo unia a esa organización?... No tendria mas de 50 años.. De Lucca tuvo que ser reclutado despues de construir el edificio financiado por Baker, bastante despues... Entonces, ¿cual fue su vida antes?... y ¿despues de la caida del Baker?

Iba a volver a rebuscar en lo poco que llevaba encima el muerto, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del laboratorio. No sabia quien podria ser, y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

Sin esperar respuesta, Ángela Baker asomó por la puerta. Evan respiró aliviado.

\- ¡Hola! ¿puedo pasar?.- le preguntó entrando directamente. Iba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos y una camisa de cuadros. El pelo recogido en un moño alto y una botas con poco tacón.

Evan se apresuró a tapar el cadaver de De Lucca con una sabana blanca.

\- No sé si puedo decir esto… ¡pero que informal vas vestida!… . le dijo sintiendo que necesitaba un poso de distensión en esos momentos.

Angela sonrió y asintió.

\- Si… es que hoy no me apetecia arreglarme demasiado… no tengo ninguna obligación, y solo quería descansar antes de irme mañana a L.A…. tengo una reunión con una de mis filiales…Solo he venido a ver si me podías dar mas dosis de las mias…no sé cuando volveré, creo que pasare un tiempo en la costa Oeste… .- se humedeció los labios-. Y preguntarte si va a ser necesario que siga tomándola… Jt me dijo que tal vez estás fuesen las ultimas..

Evan ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.

\- Creo que podremos decir que estaras limpia muy pronto… pero dame un margen...-le dijo, pensativo.- Ahora estamos muy ocupados…Sigue tomando la dosis, y en tu siguiente visita, espero, que con Jt ya aquí, podamos hacerte otro estudio...

Ella dejó su bolso negro de mano, encima de una de las mesas pegadas a la pared, sacó una pequeña cajita y se la dio a Evan. Se apoyó en la mesa, mientras veía como él iba hacia una de las neveras, que guardaban las muestras de los ex pacientes del Baker. No se quitó la cazadora de piel negra que lucía, sentía algo de frio esa mañana. Se expresión se torno preocupa al pensar en lo lejos que estaban los demás… en lo lejos que estaba Vincent. Se quitó su imagen de la mente con rapidez, sabía que eso no le hacía ningún bien.

\- ¿Crees que volveran pronto? .- le preguntó en voz baja.

Evan, cogió el suero destinado de ella y lo metió en la caja. Lentamente se acercó a la mesa y se la dio. Ella lo guardo en el bolso, esperando una respuesta sincera a su pregunta.

Él se quedó de pie mirándola, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

\- Si, creo que lo haran.- le contestó serio-. Tengo que hacerlo, si no, seria renunciar a toda esperanza...

Ángela suspiró.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas? Si me lo puedes contar, claro...

Evan le mostró una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas inglesas, que siempre esconden algo más que la simple sonrisa.

\- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que nos estás ayudando en todo lo que puedes, creo que te mereces que te tenga informada.

Le hizo un resumen de todo lo que había pasado con John y con De Lucca, y en el callejón sin salida en el que se encontraban ahora.

\- El problema es que el tiempo se agota. Creíamos que la clave seria él, pero por ahora… nada…

Angela miró hacia la camilla metálica.

\- ¿Es ese? .-le preguntó.

Evan suspiró y mientras lo hacia una idea atravesó su mente.

\- ¿Quieres verlo? Tal vez te suene su cara… quizás tenía alguna relación con tu padre.

Ella lo miró ligeramente reacia.

-¿Es muy desagradable?

\- No… Es un disparo limpio en el corazón…

Fueron hacia la camilla y después de que Ángela asintiera, Evan apartó la sabana del rostro de Anthony De Lucca.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró con detenimiento la cara del hombre muerto.

\- Si te soy sincera no me es desconocido ..- miró a Evan-. ¿Qué cargo tenia dentro de la organización?

Evan tragó saliva

\- Un pez gordo del Baker… su Jefe de seguridad... suponemos que en el Consorcio también tenía un papel importante.

Ángela volvió a mirarlo.

\- Puede que me suene de haberlo visto hablando con mi difunto padre… pero no te puedo decir más… Seguiré pensando en ello… si no te importa le haré una foto.

Evan frunció los labios y asintiendo; no perdían nada con ella. Confiaba en la discreción de Ángela.

Se giró, fue a su bolso, sacó el móvil, y volvió. Una vez que Ángela le hizo un par de fotos, Evan volvió a taparlo.

Mientras volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolso, Evan se dirigió a la mesa donde habia extendido las pocas cosas que De Lucca, llevaba encima, el día que lo mataron.

Fue una suerte que Mark y Danny, pudieron meter el cadáver en una de las furgonetas con las que llegaron hasta allí, antes de que todo eso se llenase de policías del Condado… El tiroteo se había oído a la legua y enseguida se dieron cuenta de que tendrían visita. Si no lo hubieran hecho, no habrían podido hacerse con el cuerpo después.

Ángela se acercó a Evan, y se fijó en lo que él miraba con tanta atención.

\- Esto es lo poco que encontramos con él…..-le explicó Evan-. Ya ves, un anillo de plata, sin marca alguna…

\- ¿En qué dedo lo llevaba?

\- En el pulgar… no aporta nada…

Evan cogió un traje negro manchado con la sangre de la víctima.

\- Este traje carísimo… que por supuesto esta hecho a medida…y con el nombre del sastre….

Ángela abrió los ojos. Evan movió la cabeza un lado a otro, con la misma expresión de desilusión.

\- No pongas esa cara...- le dijo a ella-… fuimos a hablar con él… "Hecho para el Sr. De Lucca", nos dijo textualmente. Él mismo iba a buscar sus encargos, y pagaba en metálico… Nada por ahí….-Levantó una mano-… Es más, a Mark se le ocurrió mirar en la cámaras que rodeaban el edifico del sastre, por si había cogido un taxi, y eso nos podía llevar a averiguar una dirección…. Nada,…se iba andando, y en un par de cruces lo perdimos… Las cámaras de esos lugares no funcionaban…

\- ¡Qué mala suerte!

\- Si… eso pensamos… -. Siguió señalando lo que poco quedaba-… un pañuelo sin estrenar… aunque da igual porque el ADN que le hemos extraído no nos ha aportado nada… y este colgante que lleva al cuello… Ni tan siguiera parece que la plata sea buena… pueda que tuviese una novia… ¿quién sabe? No hay nombres, ni marcas de ningún tipo…

La heredera del imperio Baker, se quedó mirando el colgante. Evan se dio cuenta de que en su expresión había algo que no había visto antes… ¿Incredulidad?

Ángela se acercó lentamente a él y lo cogio por la cadena.

Evan la miró intrigado.

\- Si te soy sincero, apenas le he prestado atencion. Existen ciertos de modelos de colgantes partidos como este...

Angela cogió el medio corazón mientras asentía.

\- Tienes razón hay cientos... pero ninguno como este….- le dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo con la mejillas encendidas de la emoción.

Evan le quitó el colgante de la mano. Tenía firma de medio corazón, era de plata y en el centro, resaltaba otro medio corazón, esta vez formado… por un cristal verde...

\- El color de esa gema es maravilloso, casi... es mágico...No es una esmeralda cualquiera... te lo puedo asegurar, entiendo de estas cosas. Hace muchos años me dedique al diseño de joyas...Tiene distintas tonalidades y brillos que pesar de ser algo tan pequeño te atrapa… y te da paz..- hablaba despacio como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una profunda impresión.

¡Gema! ¡Paz! Esas palabras explotaron en el cerebro de Evan cuando las oyó. Empezaron a temblarle las manos. ¡Como había podido haber estado tan ciego!... Se habia obcecado con lo forma común y corriente del colgante, pero ¡no se habia fijado en la piedra verde sin pulir!

Fue hacia una de las estanterias de muestras y despues de abrir la puerta de crital, cogió una de las gemas que les había "prestado" Stuart para que las estudiaran. Sonrió recordando lo que le había contado Jt el día anterior. ¡El muy cabrón como había jugado con ellos!…

La cogió apretando el puño fuerte contra ella y lo sintió enseguida... su ira, su enfado, desaparecieron, y una laxa sensacion de paz lo invadió... No las habia tocado desde que Jt le habia salvado la vida y, si antes no las sentia, ahora el efecto era innegable.

\- Observa esto...- le tendió la gema a Ángela, y ella al verla, y en un tamaño como ese, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Se sentó en una de las banquetas y tragó saliva. Su garganta se habia quedado seca de repente... la de Evan tambien...

\- Es una las cosas mas bonitas que he visto nunca, ¿de donde lo has sacado?... -cogió la gema de la mano de Evan. La levantó y la miró a contraluz-. ¡Dios! es increíblem jamás pensé que pudiera volver ver algo así, de este tamaño... y te aseguro que esto vale una millonada...Es excepcional...

Evan se quedó paralizado… ¡¿Acababa de decir, volver a ver?! Se pasó la lengua por los labios a punto de perder su paciencia británica...

\- Lo sé... Ángela... ¿acabas de decir… volver a ver? .- repitió en voz alta, lo que estaba pensando.

Ella se giró sorprendida, sin oír esto último…

\- ¿Lo sabes? ¿y la guardas en ese armarito.- dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba guardada-. ...¿¡ de dónde la has sacado!?.-

Evan cerró los ojos a punto de estallar. Respiró profundamente cinco veces antes de contestar.

\- Hay un cordón policial rodeando el edificio... por si no te has fijado.- le dijo con ironía.- Está más segura aquí, que en ningun sitio...- le quitó la gema y la dejó encima de la mesa mientras Ángela la seguía con la mirada. Acto seguido la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió con delicadeza, haciendo que toda su atención se fijase en él-. Te juro que te contestaré a todas tus preguntas pero... por favor, dime si ya lo habías visto…

Ángela pestañeó varias veces antes de hablar, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo...

Evan, dejó caer la cabeza, consternado, sin dejar de agarrarla... Lo que no sabía, era que Ángela, no había terminado de hablar.

-...es la primera vez que veo… esta parte del corazón, pero la otra parte... esa, si la he visto antes...

 **Continuará...**

 ***** Mis más sincero agradecimiento a los guionistas, a todo el equipo tecnico y por supuesto al elenco encabezado por Ron Perlman y Linda Hamilton, por darnos tanto... tanta magia y tanto romanticismo en estado puro. El amor epico de Vincent y Cathy no morira nunca... y menos aun, si para ilustrarlo tenemos poemas como este, casi escrito para Vincent: (Versión original en inglés del Soneto XXIX de Shakespeare).**

 ** _When in disgrace with Fortune and men's eyes,_**

 ** _I all alone beweep my outcast state,_**

 ** _And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,_**

 ** _And look upon myself and curse my fate,_**

 ** _Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,_**

 ** _Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd,_**

 ** _Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope,_**

 ** _With what I most enjoy contented least._**

 ** _Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,_**

 ** _Haply I think on thee, and then my state,_**

 ** _Like to the lark at break of day arising_**

 ** _From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;_**

 **For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings**

 **That then I scorn to change my state with kings.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV**

Ethan andaba despacio por Times Square, mientras volvía a sacar su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se paró en medio de la plaza y miró hacia todos los lados… La desconfianza se habia instalado en él.

Llevaba dos días sin poder contactar ni con De Lucca ni con John… y después de que Lord Chester le dijese que habia problemas en Mallaig, estaba empezando a estar preocupado.

Había llamado a los activos que el controlaba y las cosas iban bien…nadie sospechaba nada y estaban empezando a ganarse el respeto de la gente que los rodeaba, incluyendo sus jefes…

Siguió andando por la 5º avenida. La multitud que iba y venia de un lado a otro, como cualquier tarde en la gran manzana, le daban seguridad, mientras pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que podia haber pasado. Que John fuera descubierto, era algo grave, pero no excesivamente comprometedor, pero si tenian a DeLucca, las cosas podían irse al infierno. Sabia que no se dejaría coger vivo y que era un hombre precavido hasta el extremo, pero también conocía la tenacidad de sus enemigos… y conocía las armas con las que contaban… puede que fuesen pocos, pero, a su pesar, eran increíblemente eficaces…

Por la mañana, había tirado su móvil al Hudson y se acababa de comprar uno nuevo. Arrojó el cigarro que estaba fumando a la acera y marcó el número de Londres que se sabía de memoria.

Owen contestó enseguida y le pasó inmediatamente con Stanley. Siguió caminando mientras hablaba. Estaba seguro de que esa llamada no podían rastrearla.

\- Creo que tenemos problemas..

Le contó lo que estaba pasando en NY…

\- Esto tiene mala pinta… si cogen a Anthony…

Su superior inmediato le tranquilizó.

\- Es imposible que encuentren nada… ya conoces como era… pero aunque así fuese, esto está muy avanzado… los activos están posicionados en todos los lugares donde los colocamos.. Algunos todavía necesitan algo de tiempo pero… esto es imparable…

Ethan paró de andar y miró a su alrededor. Las palabras de Stanley no le habían tranquilizado.

\- Pero ya sabéis que han salido de Skye… estarán cerca de vosotros…

\- Si… sabemos que están en Londres pero ahora no contamos con suficientes efectivos para que los vigilen allí…. de todos modos es mejor esperarles. Vendrán…. Esto es una fortaleza… no pueden llegar y además sin el apoyo de Scotland Yard… son muy pocos, aunque vengan con "ellos"… Lo que tienes que hacer es no dejar que te cojan… coordina a los activos a tu cargo y prepárate para dar la orden, cuando te digamos…

Ethan cogió aire y agachó la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo… lo haré….

\- No te preocupes Ethan… La pérdida de John es dolorosa… pero en una guerra y esto lo es… siempre hay bajas… piensa en la recompensa….

\- Lo hago…..- pero su recompensa no solamente sería ganar esa guerra… ya no se conformaba con ello.

Se despidieron y ambos colgaron.

Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dispuso a volver sobre sus pasos. Haría lo que le habían dicho, daría la orden, pero no lo haría desde Nueva York.

* * *

\- ¿Quién demonios es Silvana Costa? .- preguntó Frank Reagan alterado.

Un minuto antes, Evan Mark habia entrado corriendo en el despacho saltandose a Gary, seguido por Ángela Baker, ambos con cara de haber descubierto el secreto mas grande de la historia.

Las dos personas que estaban con el director en ese momento, Mark y Samuel, y el mismo, habían saltado de sus asientos, ante tan sorprendente aparición. Samuel les estaba contando los dolorosos detalles del hallazgo de los cuerpos de Karen y William, y la conversación se terminó en cuanto los invitados sorpresa irrumpieron en el despacho.

Evan era incapaz de decir otra cosa que un nombre. El nombre de mujer que el director Reagan acaba de decir.

\- Vuelvo a repetir... ¿quién es Silvana Costa? .- dijo, perdiendo la paciencia por segundos.

Evan le hizo un gesto a Angela para que se lo explicase...

Ella se adelanto todavia con el estomago en la boca, por los nervios del descubrimiento, y por la forma, hasta ahora desconocida, que tenía su chofer de conducir, cuando de verdad era una cuestion de maxima urgencia.

Se sentó enseguida en una butaca y empezó a hablar ante la expectante mirada de los tres hombres.

\- Creo que Silvana Costa... es la mujer de De Lucca...

\- ¡¿Qué?!- repitieron los tres a la vez. Miraron a Evan.

\- Reconoció el colgante que nuestro muerto amigo llevaba al cuello...-. les dijo, éste.

-¡¿ Qué? ! .-volvieron a repetir, visiblemente alterados.

Evan se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo euforico.

\- Dejad que se explique...

Ellos miraron a Angela, la cual tambien sonreia.

\- He ido... .- empezó diciendo.- al Baker a por mi dosis de suero... Evan estaba con De Lucca, y me ha pedido que si podía verlo, por si su cara me sonaba pero, aunque reconozco que no me era desconocido, no lo identifiqué...

\- .. y entonces fuimos a echar otra ojeada a sus efectos perdonales... y hete aquí que al enseñarle el colgante... .- dijo Evan, indicandole que ella siguiese..

-..me quedo helada al verlo... Es inconfunfible por su piedra de color verde..

\- ... piedra que no es ni mas ni menos que un pequeño trozo de nuestras gemas verdes... -. la interrumpio Evan-. y yo no me di cuenta...

Sus tres oyentes movian las cabezas de uno a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

\- Lo reconocí enseguida…- siguió contando Ángela-. He estudiado algo sobre geología y me especialice en gemología, como buena joven rica… y os puedo asegurar que esa esmeralda no pasa desapercibida, aunque sea relativamente pequeña, como esa...

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con De Lucca? .- preguntó desesperado Mark, deseando que de verdad todo eso sirviese de algo.

Ángela asintió.

\- Tiene que ver con que la otra parte del colgante que llevaba De Lucca… lo ví en el cuello de Silvana Costa, en la inauguración de una exposición sobre J. M. W. Turner que tuvo lugar en el MET hace más o menos un año… y te puedo asegurar que es una pieza única….

\- ¿y?.. -. Preguntó ahora Frank expectante.

Ángela sonrió.

\- … y cuando le pregunte a ella, me dijo que era regalo muy especial por ser... de su marido…. Me dijo, textual, que ambos compartían un mismo corazón….- dijo eso haciendo una señal dejadez con la mano, y poniendo cara de desagrado-… lo recuerdo, perfectamente, porque me pareció de lo más cursi que había odio en mucho tiempo….

Los tres se llevaron más las manos a la cabeza. Angela siguió hablando.

\- .. Conozco a esa mujer desde años… interesante, refinada, muy culta… pero que tiene la peculiaridad de que va sola a todos los sitios o como mucho acompañada de sus dos ojos adolescentes… Su enigmático marido, según ella, se dedica a la importación y exportación, y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera de NY, por eso cuando vuelve solo quiere quedarse en casa y descansar…. Y es por esa razón, que jamás… lo hayamos visto….

Mark se lanzó literalmente a por el ordenador de Frank Reagan. Introdujó el nombre de ella, y enseguida apareció una foto de una noticia reciente, donde se hablaba de ella como una de las invitadas ilustres a una fiesta de la embajada de italiana, de donde procedían sus antepasados…. Iba sola…

Frank Reagan, pulsó el interfono.

\- Gary, consígueme una orden para entrar en la casa de la Sra. Silvana Costa y otra para llevárnosla a interrogar.. la quiero aquí… Eso, si no ha huido… .- se giró hacia Ángela-. ¿No sabrá su dirección, verdad?

Ella lució una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Claro que si… ¿por quién me toma?... precisamente Silvana ha sido noticia porque ella y su familia se mudaron hace apenas un par de meses a Central Park Oeste 145-146…. 5C….

Frank y todos los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco…

\- ¡Madre mía! Menudo sitio… El San Remo…. Gary… ¿Has oído?

\- Si...-. Asintió su secretario actual a través del aparato-. ¿Motivos?

Frank se echó a reír…

\- Ser el refugio secreto de Anthony De Lucca….

\- Voy a ello…

Inmediatamente se pusieron en camino, pero pararon enseguida de andar cuando oyeron un silbido a sus espaldas. Se giraron y vieron a Angela con los brazos en jarras mirándolos.

\- Con vuestro permiso… y sin él…. voy… creo que me lo debéis… No puedo perderme esto… Algo me dice que volveréis a necesitarme… Sé cómo piensa la gente rica…

Mark, Samuel y Evan se miraron, se encogieron de hombros, asintieron y le hicieron pasillo. Ángela pasó por en medio moviéndose con maestría, aunque esta vez, llevase unos sencillos zapatos planos… La clase es la clase, no pudo evitar pensar Mark, cerrando los ojos, y sonriendo, sabiendo lo que diría su hermana si supiese lo que acaba de pensar. Cat entendía el papel de Ángela en todo esto, y lo aceptaba, pero no le gustaba nada verla babear cada vez que veía a Vincent.

\- Srta. Baker… - la llamó el director antes de irse. Ángela se volvió de inmediato-… Gracias… si esto sale bien le deberemos un favor… enorme.

Ella sonrió agradecida por las palabras del director. Lo miró a los ojos. Todo el mundo sabía que era viudo desde había mucho tiempo, pero viudo de los de verdad… de los que adoraban a su mujer… y de los que por muchos años que pasasen, nunca podría olvidarla… En definitiva, un hombre de los que cualquier mujer en su sano juicio se enamoraría.

Ángela ladeado la cabeza ligeramente, manteniendo la sonrisa.

\- Me conformo con que me invite a cenar… y no hace falta que sea caro… tengo gustos sencillos…

Frank Reagan sonrió y asintió.

\- Eso está hecho.

Ella lo volvió a mirar unos segundos y rápidamente se volvió hacia los demás.

\- Voy a en mi coche… ¿alguien viene conmigo?

Mark se giró y vio a Reagan que sonreía y se encogía de hombros mientras lo miraba. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras Mark soplaba con fuerza, y salía de la habitación detrás de Samuel y de Ángela.

\- Llamaré a Danny para que vaya también… y a su equipo especial… por si hay que tirar paredes… Acudiré con la orden… No hagáis nada hasta llegue… No quiero estropearlo….

Mark se hizo un gesto afirmativo saliendo del despacho.

Nada más verlos salir, volvió a pulsar el interfono.

\- ¡Gary!¡ Quiero esa orden YA!

* * *

Se mantuvieron en sus coches enfrente el edificio San Remo, mientras esperaban el visto bueno del director para poder entrar.

En cuanto vieron llegar un coche patrulla, supieron que era él.

Danny acababa de llegar con unos cuantos hombres de asalto, y un par especialistas en abrir cajas fuertes.

Se encontraron todos en la entrada del edificio. Frank les enseñó la orden para registrar la casa.

El portero les abrió la puerta de entrada, sorprendido, cuando vio las placas de la policía y del FBI que les enseñaban, Danny y Mark, y al sequito de personas, unas uniformadas y otras no, que entraban detrás de ellos.

No preguntó y ellos no dijeron nada.

Cogieron los ascensores y llegaron a la 5ª planta. Mark llamó a la puerta con insistencia.

A los pocos segundos, oyeron unos delicados pasos y una mujer de mediana edad, y de procedencia asiática les abrió la puerta. Llevaba el uniforme del personal del servicio.

Frank Reagan se abrió paso y le enseñó la autorización.

La mujer al verlos se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?..- les preguntó con un marcada acento.

\- ¿Esta la Sra. Costa en la casa?

\- No… ha salido…

\- ¿Sabe cuándo va a volver?

\- Pronto…

Mark miró a su Frank y a Danny…Samuel y Ángela, junto con los demás esperaban en el fondo del rellano. Evan se habia despedido de ellos nada mas salir de la central... preferia ir al Baker a terminar el trabajo que tenia con De Lucca, por si tenia que enseñarselo a la "posible" viuda.

Frank entró en el hall de la casa y le mostró más de cerca la orden.

\- Esto es una orden judicial para registrar esta casa….

La mujer lo miró como si no entendiese nada.

\- ¿Esta casa?.. ¿por qué?

Mark pasó por su lado, sin esperar mas, seguido por todos los demas.

Danny empezó a dar las ordenes a su equipo.

\- Buscad por todos los sitios… sobre todo ordenadores, móviles… cualquier cosa que huela a Consorcio…

\- Y si es posible una foto de De Lucca… junto con la Sra. Costa… .- añadió Mark.

\- Yo me quedaré… con…¿ cómo se llama? .- preguntó, Frank, a la mujer del servicio.

\- Ashley, señor…

\- ¿Está usted sola en la casa?

\- Si...

\- Entonces, si me permite le voy a enseñar una foto… y quiero que usted me diga si lo conoce.. ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió asustada.

Frank se sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la foto de la cara de Anthony De Lucca, ya muerto, todavia en el despacho de la nave industrial. Se la enseñó.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y Frank estaba seguro de que se iba a desmayar. La agarró de los brazos para evitarlo.

Ángela llegó en ese momento con una silla, que acababa de encontrar en la inmensa sala que estaba unida sin paredes a la entrada, y que estaba llena de estanterías con libros….

La sentaron allí. Ashley respiró con rapidez, mientras empezaba a llorar.

\- ¿Está muerto?

\- Si…- le dijo Ángela, sacando rápidamente un pañuelo de su bolso y poniéndose en cuclillas mientras le hablaba-… ¿Lo conoce? ¿Es el señor? ¿El marido de la Sra. Costa?

\- Si… .- dijo Ashley, en apenas un susurro, mientras se sonaba la nariz-… Es el señor Anthony… ¿pero cómo es posible? ¿qué le ha pasado?... ¡Oh!-. exclamó de repente-. ¡La Sra. no sabe nada! … ¡o pobre señora!… cuando se entere… ¡y los niños!. .- rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Frank y Ángela se miraron, sonriendo…. Ya tenían la confirmación… ahora solo, tenian que encontrar alguna prueba más de ello.

Ángela se levantó y se dirigió a Frank.

\- Puede ocuparse de vigilarla…no sería bueno que pudiera coger un móvil… No sabemos qué es lo que sabe y lo que no sabe… no podemos fiarnos de que llame a Silvana y la avise de todo -. Le dijo en apenas un susurro, en su oído-. Voy a echar una mano a los chicos… creo que puedo saber mejor que ellos donde un hombre como ese, puede guardar sus secretos… mi padre era de la misma escuela..

Frank sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello al notar el aire que exhalaba Ángela al hablar. No pudo evitar tragar saliva al notarlo. Enseguida, movió la cabeza de acuerdo con lo que le decía, intentando quitarse la acababa de sentir de la mente.

\- Muy lista.- le dijo, también en su susurro, sonriendo.

\- Simplemente sé hasta dónde puede llegar la lealtad del servicio….- dijo ella quitandose meritos.

Sin decir nada más entró por el vano que estaba en frente de la puerta de entrada, sintiendo que Frank Reagan la seguia con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

Entró al comedor, presidido por una mesa oscura para unos 10 comensales, perfectamente dispuesta, con un gusto exquisito, y de ahí, girando a la izquierda, pasó al inmenso salón.

Lo primero que la maravilló, fueron las cinco ventanas que daban a Central Park. Los frondosos árboles de esa parte del parque llegaban hasta ellas, y lo llenaban todo de verde. Lo segundo, fue la elegante y practica decoración... no era normal que una casa de ese nivel pareciera tan cálida y acogedora.

Las paredes pintadas de un color amarillo muy claro, resultaban pefectas para el verde que se veia por las ventanas... Sofás cómodos mirando hacia la chimenea, con una mesa de madera clara llena de libros y revistas de arquitectura y decoracion de interiores... una enorme televisión nada mas entrar con otro conjunto de sillones y sofa... Mesas no muy anchas que se colocaban entre las ventanas y que estaban ocupadas por abundante material escolar. Un bureau de gran tamaño estaba colocada en la pared del fondo y justo encima de él había un retrato, donde se podía ver a una mujer, con dos niños pequeños. Ángela reconoció en ella a Silvana Costa…y llevaba puesto en su cuello, la pareja del colgante que había visto en el Baker.

Mark estaba observando el cuadro cuando vio como Ángela pasaba por su lado. Lo sonrió señalándoselo.

Ella agachó la cabeza, contenta de haber acertado, y salió por la última de las puertas, de esa estancia, y yendo a parar a un despacho. Los hombres de Danny estaban ya alli, y pudo ver como uno de ellos se llevaba, un marco con una foto.

Entró y vió dos ventanas, que daban a la calle 74 oeste. Estaba decorado de una forma muy sencilla. Una gran mesa de despacho completamente limpia de objetos, que solo tenía un par de marcos de fotos, con dos niños en cada uno de ellos… y posiblemente un tercero, que sería el que acababa de ver que se llevaban.

Una estantería, baja, en uno de los lados, junto a la puerta que daba acceso a un pequeño baño, permitía ver un montón de libros. Ángela se acercó a ellos para ver que todos eran de economía y finanzas.

Samuel miraba fijamente un cuadro de Monet, original a todas luces, de grandes dimensiones que estaba en la pared de enfrente a la estantería.

Ángela vio cómo se acercaba, lo levantaba por una esquina, con sus ojos tornándose a un color ambarino brillante, y gritaba al ver lo que había debajo:

-¡Voila!...- Quitó el enorme cuadro sin apenas esfuerzo y lo dejó apoyado en la mesa-. Aquí está…

Ángela vio una caja fuerte plateada de gran tamaño.

Se acercó un poco para verla mejor, al mismo tiempo que todos llegaban desde la habitaciones cercanas con Mark a la cabeza. Los dos especialistas en abrir cajas fuertes, se pusieron enseguida manos a la obra con Danny pegado a su espalda.

\- Esa no es…. .- les dijo Ángela y todos se volvieron hacia ella.-. Ahí solo habrá dinero, papeles de algunas propiedades, documentación legal y algunas joyas… la que estamos buscando no puede estar allí…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?,.- le dijo Mark algo molesto. Estaba harto de que todo se complicase.

\- Porque mi padre también tenía dos cajas fuertes… y esta gente, piensan todos de la misma manera.

Ángela se giró y entró la otra sala que daba directamente a la entrada y desde donde podía ver al director Reagan al lado de la mujer del personal del servicio, que todavía estaba sentada en la silla, llorando a moco tendido.

Mark frunció el ceño y fue detrás de ella.

\- ¡No nos lo dijisteis!

La sala, en la que estaban ahora y que a pesar de estar muy cerca de la entrada, se había utilizado como biblioteca. Estanterías de suelo a techo, estaban colocadas en los espacios que quedaban entre las puertas que daban a ella. Una mesa central de cristal, y cuatro cómodos orejeros en las esquinas, con sus lámparas correspondientes, decoraban ese lugar.

Mientras observaba con detenimiento la colección de libros contestó a Mark:

\- No hacía falta… todo lo que había allí, era lo mismo que yo podía contaros… La abrí cuando lo arrestaron y todo lo que enco tré se lo di a Erin Reagan, para el caso contra mi padre..,. .- se giró sonriendo y miró a Mark-.- Ahora la uso yo..-. le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿Y qué demonios guardas ahí? .-le preguntó él sorprendido, y divertido, ante su sinceridad.

Ángela sonrió.

\- Nada importante…una foto que hice con mi móvil a alguien que conocí en una fiesta de disfraces…. Puedes comprobarlo cuando quieras… es mi única gran debilidad…

Mark no dijo nada. Sabia de quien era esa foto.

\- … pero no te preocupes… estoy intentando superarlo.- añadió Ángela suspirando-… Y ahora… vamos a centrarnos en lo que estamos buscando… un lugar donde guardar algo que nadie debe nunca encontrar…

Mark miró los libros igual que ella.

\- ¿Crees que puede estar aquí?... .- tocó el lomo de unos cuantos de los ellos. Eran de piel de excelente calidad-. Estos libros no son de adorno.

Mark miró a su alrededor.

\- Por lo que se ve alguien era muy aficionado a estar aquí… .- añadió-. Eso sillón tiene pinta de estar muy desgastado.

Ángela se volvió y se fijó en el sillón que señalaba Mark. Fue hacia él y se sentó. Observó la parte de la estantería que estaba justo enfrente de ella, desde alli.

Se levantó rapidamente y fue hacia el lugar en concreto. Empezó el titulo de los libros de la estanteria mas alta.

\- Criptozoologia…. Los gabinetes de curiosidades del Nueva York de finales del Siglo XIX… Animales fantásticos…. Leyendas europeas… Descubrimientos y exploradores….

Sonrió. Nunca pensó que su obsesión por los libros de Pendergast***, le fuera de tanta ayuda.

Estaban dedicados a algo común..… la fantasía, lo inexplicable, lo irreal, y la fe de creer en algo imposible... con el deseo de conocer, por encima de todo...

Eran libros de considerable tamaño y peso, y estaban colocados a una altura que ella sin tacones no podía llegar.

\- Dile a Samuel que venga y quédate con nosotros… Tengo una ligera sospecha….- le pidio a Mark sin quitar ojo de los libros.

Éste llamó al hibrido, que seguia observando los progresos que hacian, abriendo la caja fuerte del despacho... Luego se acercó a ella.

\- Fijate bien en esos libros...- le dijo Angela. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente-. Los gabinetes de curiosidades se caracterizaban durante esa época en que mucho de lo que exhibían era falso., nada era lo que parecía…

El hermano de Cat arrugó la frente. Entendía a donde quería llegar la heredera Baker.

\- Y son todos del mismo tamaño... y casi del mismo grosor...

Ángela asintió.

\- Ademas están dedicados a temas algo similares... y están justo en frente de ese sillón... ..- le indicó el sillon orejero desgastado...

\- ... y hay otra cosa mas...-añadió él-... sobresalen mucho mas que los demas... y no creo que sea por su tamaño.

\- ¡HAY ALGO DETRAS! .-gritaron los dos al unisino.

Justo en ese monento, llegó Samuel, entrando en la sala desde el despacho, con cara de decepción.

\- Tenía razón Srta. Baker... hemos encontrado justo lo que usted dijo...

Nada mas verlo, Mark fue hacia él y lo agarró del brazo.

\- Mira a ver si puedes llegar hasta esos libros... yo tambien lo haria, pero tu eres mas fuerte que yo... .-le dijo, sonriendo inocentemente.

Samuel lo miró durante unos segundos, enarcando un ceja, y despues empezó a hacer lo que le decian...

Fue a coger el primer libro... y no pudo hacerlo. No habia ninguna separación con el anterior.

Se quedó mirando a Mark y Ángela sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- Agarra desde el primero al último.- le indicó Mark.

Samuel asintió y puso las manos en los dos lugares. Tiró hacia el frente y se llevó todo consigo.

\- ¡Mierda! .—exclamó-. …son falsos... ¡Es una maldita cubierta…!

La dejó en la mesa que había detrás de ellos y los tres miraron le que había en el hueco que había quedado.

Mark no espero.

\- ¡Dany, dile a tus chicos que hemos encontrado la otra caja fuerte!

Enseguida oyeron un montón de pasos rápidos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

El Director también se acercó dejando a su vigilada sola. No había quitado la vista de Ángela en todo el tiempo que estuvieron investigando en la biblioteca… y ella, desde luego, se había dado cuenta.

Los expertos en abrir cajas fuertes tomaron posiciones inmediatamente. Alguien trajó unas escalera y en un visto y no visto, estaban taladrando al lado de la cerradura.

De repente, la mujer del servicio empezó a llorar más fuerte y vieron que se levantaba del asiento. Una mujer madura y elegante entró en la casa…"Silvana Costa" pensó Ángela nada más verla. Frank Reagan fue hacia ella, la cogió inmediatamente del brazo, mientras le enseñaba su placa y sin darle margen a poder decir nada, la llevó hasta el comedor.

A los pocos segundos se oyó un grito, un llanto incontrolado… y por ultimo un ruido fuerte. Ashley se levantó rapidamente de la silla donde esta sentada y fue hacia el comedor, llamando a su señora, entre sollozos.

Frank salió del comedor y llegó hasta ellos, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja

\- Se acaba de desmayar…. .- Les explicó.- Era el momento perfecto para que nos diera las claves… pero no ha podido soportar la impresión de saber que su marido estaba muerto…-. Justo entonces, contestaron a su llamada-. Si.. Soy el director de la policía NY, Frank Reagan, necesito una ambulancia en el San Remo… si… apartamento 5C.

Colgó y guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Observó cómo los hombres traídos por su hijo trabajaban en la caja fuerte.

\- Avisadme… si aparece algo… Nos llevamos a Sra. Costa al Baker.. Seguro que Evan podrá calmarla, y luego le haremos ver a su marido...

Todos asintieron.

Se dió la vuelta e iba a volver al despacho, donde la mujer del servicio, cogia con fuerza la mano de su desmayada señora mientras lloraba desconsolada, pero antes, para un segundo, para mirar a Ángela.

\- Creo que le debo esa cena… Muchas gracias por su colaboración.- le dijo sonriendo.

Ella movió la mano agradecida.

\- Llámeme cuanto todo esto termine… del todo… Estoy segura de que disfrutaremos de una estupenda velada…

El asintió y desapareció de su vista

Ángela no puedo evitar pensar sonriendo en ese dicho popular que dice algo asi como que "un clavo saca otro clavo"… y aunque el primero, era un clavo increíble… este, desde luego, no estaba nada mal….

Mientras ella pensaba esto, oyó el ruido de un pequeño taladro, y se giró.

La biblioteca se había llenado. Todos estaban expectantes ante lo que podían encontrar.

Fueron 10 minutos largos donde no se oía nada salvo el taladro. Cuando el experto que lo llevaba vio que se le escapaba de las manos, supo que había llegado al hueco interior, lo sacó y pasó a agujerar otra parte de la caja, justo debajo de la cerradura.  
Mark y Danny salieron un momento de la casa cuando vieron que los paramédicos llegaban con una camilla, para llevarse a Silvana Costa al Baker. Frank Reagan, en el rellano, hablaba con Gary indicándole donde estaban los hijos de ella, para que dentro de un par de horas alguien les avisase de que su madre acababa de ser arrestada… le recomendaba ir en persona y tener mucho tacto… y luego llevarlos a la central para que se reunieran con ella. No debía decirles nada de su padre.

Se despidieron de Frank y volvieron dentro... Se dieron cuenta enseguida de que el ruido del taladro ya no se oía. Estaban abriendo la caja.

Se colocaron debajo, y el policía les fue pasando lo que encontraba, después de hacer unas cuantas fotos del contenido.

Lo primero que sacó fue un portátil, luego un móvil y tres discos duros…y por último, documentación, pasaportes, de todo la familia y tres fajos de billetes de 50 dólares.

Entre Mark, Danny, y Samuel, lo cogieron todo y lo pusieron encima de la mesa que allí había. Los demás se colocaron el alrededor de ella para observar lo que habían estado buscando.

Danny abrió el portátil y lo encendió.

Vieron como la pantalla parpadeaba unos segundos y enseguida aparecieron dos líneas y dos huecos con un cursor latente en uno de ellos. Mark maldijo y Samuel dio un golpe contenido en la mesa.

Las líneas estaban escritas con símbolos de los más variado incluyendo intercaladas letras y números.

\- ¡Mierda! -. Exclamó Danny-. Está encriptado… no puedo entrar…. Se lo llevaremos a Rose… supongo que ella podrá….

\- ¡No!...- oyó que exclamaba Mark.

Este, apartó a Danny de enfrente del ordenador y lo apagó.

\- No dudo de la capacidad de Rose para desencriptarlo… pero tenemos mucha prisa y sé quién puede hacerlo antes, y con muchas más garantías…

Danny frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quién?

Mark negó con la cabeza mientras cogió el ordenador, el móvil y los discos duros, y los metia en un par de bolsas de pruebas.

\- No puedo decírtelo…. Es un gran secreto...y no….-lo miró a los ojos-… pero confiar en mí…-. Se giró y fue andando hacia la puerta llevando con sumo cuidado las bolsas-. Os mantendré informados… Lo prometo...

Danny lo vio marcharse, sin ser capaz de decir nada. Cuando logró reaccionar cogió aire,y pensó, que de verdad, confiaban en él, con lo cual, tendrían que esperar… y para que se hiciera mas corto, se mantedrian ocupados.

\- ¡Chicos, seguid registrando la casa!¡Buscamos cualquier cosa que tenga relación con De Lucca o con el Consorcio! -. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de su padre.

Sus hombres entre murmullos volvieron al trabajo, mientras él, con el teléfono en la oreja, y Samuel, se miraban y se encogían de hombros.

* * *

 **Londres**

Decidieron salir del apartamento a dar una vuelta por la zona de la ribera del Támesis, que las cámaras de seguridad de los Reynolds podían controlar. Necesitaban un poco de aire fresco para serenarse.

Después de ver lo que era de verdad Convington House, aún tenían más dudas de que las cosas pudieran ir bien… Era un finca enorme… no podrían acercarse a menos de un kilómetro sin que los detectasen… Si el lago tenía relación, no sabían cuál podría ser… estaba a un buen trecho de la mansión.

A parte de todo, Vincent sabía que Cat estaba preocupada por algo más e imaginó que sería por los niños. Acababan de hablar con Bob y eso siempre la dejaba algo triste… y a él también.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte.- le dijo Vincent a su mujer, mientras le pasaba el brazo por sus hombros-. Ya te han dicho que están bien… y no se acuerdan de nosotros..

Cat tiró de su brazo. Era cierto que estaba preocupada por ellos, pero también, le rondaba por la cabeza lo que Ian le había contado…no le gustaba ocultárselo a Vincent… pero no creía que fuera el mejor momento para hacerlo…

\- No digas eso... - exclamó ella enfadada, intentado olvidarse de Ian… por ahora-. Espero que nos echen mucho de menos…. Son nuestros niños…

\- Pero son muy especiales… no lo olvides…

\- No lo olvido…

El aire de la fría tarde noche londinense les daba de frente y los ojos de Cat se llenaron de lágrimas… o ese quería creer ella… que era por el aire. Le las quitó con un rápido moviento de su mano, y apretándose más a su marido, le preguntó algo que llevaba tiempo rondándole.

\- ¿No pudiste oír lo que les dijo Stuart el día de la despedida?

Vincent se metió la otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al irse el sol, se empezaba a notar una gran bajada en la temperatura.

\- Si, que lo oí… el problema es que no lo entendí…Les habla en una lengua que no comprendo...

Cat sonrió.

\- Míralo por el lado positivo…nuestros bebes, ya están aprendiendo idiomas..

Vincent se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo a su vez.

-Si… es cierto… pero no sé si es bueno o malo…

Cat siguió preguntándole.

\- ¿Y que sentías… que sentían ellos? ¿No pensabas que tenía que ver con nosotros su llanto?

\- No...- dijo él moviendo la cabeza pensativo-. No…. Sentian enfado, tristeza y rabia… Los acabábamos de despertar… no pensé que supieran que nos íbamos… solo podia pensar en que nos separábamos de ellos… en ese momento eran mis niños… no unos niños especiales…. Solo niños… .- suspiró-. Esto es una locura... Los niños confían en él…

Cat respiró hondo.

\- Mucho… están conectados a un nivel que jamás pudimos imaginar….

-¿ Y eso será bueno o malo? .-volvio a la misma pregunta.

\- No lo sabemos, por ahora, pero una cosa es clara… no podremos tenerlos alejados de él… en el momento que puedan lo buscaran….

Vincent cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

\- En ese caso, tendremos que estar lo más alejados de él... que podamos…

Cat enseguida pensó, que eso no iba tan fácil como su marido pensaba.

Vincent suspiró con fuerza, y le preguntó, cambiando de tema, mientras la miraba un segundo:

\- ¿Cómo estás con lo de Gabe?... todavía me parece increble que estuviera vivo todo este tiempo…. Tess debería habernos lo dicho en vez de luchar ella sola contra él… Te juro que me queda de piedra, cuando Jt me lo contó… La vi en el Baker después de haber matado a Gabe y estaba hecha polvo-. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. …. Espero que me hayas perdonado por no decirtelo todo... pero no era el momento...

Cat le cogió la mano.

\- No te preocupes... lo entiendo... .- miró al frente y pudo ver la inmensa noria que presidia la ribera del Támesis...Agachó la cabeza.- A mi también me da mucho miedo pensar en lo que le podía haber pasado a Tess… pero entiendo sus razones para callarlo, y para hacer lo que hizo... Era algo personal, y una lucha consigo misma, aparte de contra Gabe…. aunque de todos modos, ahora solo puedo pensar en que Gabe está muerto… ya lo estaba para nosotros, aunque estuviéramos muy equivocados… y sé que jamás podré olvidar lo que nos hizo… lo que me hizo, pero...- suspiró-. …es un asunto cerrado… y….

De repente, Vincent vio que Cat se callaba y miraba fijamente al frente.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! .-exclamó su mujer, y sin decir nada salio corriendo. Vincent la siguió con la mirada y se quedó helado, el verla abrazada a otro hombre. Fue hacia ellos sin saber que decir, ni que hacer, y vio, al apartarse Cat, a un hombre joven rubio que la miraba embelesado…

\- No puede ser -. Dijo para si-... Patrick…

Cuando llegó hasta ellos pudo ver a su mujer sonreír abiertamente.

\- Mira Vincent… es…

Vincent no le dio tiempo a continuar hablando.

\- Si… ya sé quién es…. -. Sin dar ninguna muestra de alegrarse, le tendió la mano, la cual estrechó Patrick sonriendo, algo cohibido-. ¿Qué estás haciendo tan lejos de NY?-. le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Patrick había trabajado para el Consorcio, ¿por qué no podía estar haciéndolo ahora?.

Éste se pasó la mano por el pelo. Cat se fijó en que lo llevaba más corto que la última que lo había visto a la salida del juzgado, cuando ratificó su declaración sobre como había muerto su hermano, y como éste, había matado a Kurt Windsor.

\- Un tiempo después, de todo aquello, decidí cambiar de aires. Un amigo me dijo que necesitaban gente para trabajar en la seguridad privada en grandes empresas, aquí en Londres que es donde vivía él. Sabia de mis problemas con mi hermano… .-cogió aire antes de seguir hablando-. …y me ofreció un empleo… Digamos, que ahora evito que otros hagan lo que mi hermano, y yo, hacíamos antes.

Vincent lo miró fijamente mientras lo decía y supo que no estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿ Y te va bien?.- .- le preguntó Cat interesada en que asi fuera. Se fijó en que su marido la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Patrick le contestó asintiendo.

\- Si… reconozco que si… .- se metio las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta-… y si no fuera porque llueve mucho, el tiempo seria parecido al de NY… Os soy sincero no lo echo de menos… Tengo algún que otro mal recuerdo… y otros muy buenos, lo reconozco-.. al decir esto miró a Cat-. Estás guapísima, Catherine….

Ella sonrió inocentemente.

Vincent carraspeó. Cogió de la mano a su mujer.

\- Nos alegramos de verte… qué te vaya muy bien….-le dijo despidiéndose de él y arrastrando a Cat con él.

\- ¿… y vosotros,…. que hacéis por aquí? .- les preguntó él.

\- De luna de miel-. Le contestó rápidamente Vincent, agarrando con fuerza a Cat.

Patrick sonrió.

\- ¡Enhorabuena!

\- ¡Gracias! .-le dijo Cat, andando hacia atrás, intentando que Vincent la soltase. Éste ni se molestó en contestar.

Mientras se alejaban de él, Patrick les gritó.

\- Si queréis, ¿…podemos quedar a cenar, una noche?… ¿tienes mi teléfono, verdad Cat?

Ella oyó por lo bajo decir a Vincent:

"¡Ja!... Sí, seguro"

Cat frunció el ceño mirándolo, después se giró y se despidió de Patrick con la mano.

\- Si… ¡lo tengo! gritó mientras Vincent la seguía arrastrando haciendo que tropezara con las baldosas levantadas del paseo-. ¡Nos encantaría…!

Vincent no hacia otra cosa que farfullar, preguntando desde cuando su mujer tenía el teléfono de Patrick… y ¿para qué demonios lo tenía?...

Cat siguió diciéndole adiós, pasando olímpicamente de los comentarios susurrados por su marido, hasta que Patrick se perdió entre la gente.

Se giró entonces hacia su marido.

\- ¿Quieres saltarme de una vez?.- le exigió-. Ya se ha ido….

Vincent lo hizo…

Cat se cruzó de brazos delante de él.

\- No mentía, ¿no? .- le preguntó moviendo la cabeza.

\- No… no mentía en nada… tampoco mentía cuando ha dicho que estabas guapísima… dijo muy serio, mirando por encima de ella hacia el rio.

Cat se llevó las manos a las caderas.

\- ¡Vincent Keller no digas que estás…!

Justo entonces, el teléfono de Vincent empezó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueton de cuero y miró quien era.

\- Es Jt….- le dijo a Cat, mientras descolgaba-. Dime... ¿ocurre algo? .- le preguntó a

su amigo, sabiendo que se había escapado de una buena bronca.

\- Si...sera mejor que vengais enseguida... hay novedades...

* * *

 **Nueva york**

Mark se bajó del taxi, enfrente de las escaleras de una coqueta casa del barrio de Chelsea con la fachada llena de enredaderas que pendian de los balcones.

Las subió rápidamente y llamó a la puerta con insistencia… Había llamado al despacho y le habían dicho que tenía fiesta ese día.

\- ¡Spencer abre la puerta!… ¡Necesito hablar contigo.. !

Siguió llamando hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Un Spencer trajeado, recien afeitado y oliendo de maravilla, lo recibió.

\- ¡Mark! Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¿No me digas que vuelves conmigo! .- exclamó mientras intentaba salir de la casa de dos plantas, propiedad de sus padres, que ahora vivian en Florida, en la que vivia.- Carson es inaguantable, y huele fatal...

\- No, no he venido por eso.

Mark extendió su brazo e impidió que cerrase la puerta.

\- ¡Oh! Es una pena, se te echa de menos... lo siento, pero, cualquier otra cosa tendrá que esperar... He quedado con una amiga para ir a ver una exposicion al MET.- miró su reloj-…. y creo que llego tarde. Volvió a intentar cerrar la puerta pero Mark se lo volvió a impedir.

\- ¡Mark! Qué haces? ... Te he dicho que no puedo.. .- le dijo empiezando a enfadarse..

Éste no dijo nada más. Empujó la puerta y cogiendo a Spencer del brazo, hizo que ambos entrasen dentro. Cuando lo hicieron cerró los dos cerrojos, y se dirigió al salón situado a la izuierda del hall, ante la atonita mirada de su excompañero.

-¡ Mark me estoy empezando a enfadar! ¿Que demonios pasa para que irrumpas asi en mi casa?

\- Te necesito con urgencia... .- le dijo mientras sacaba lo que habia traido de casa de De Lucca y lo dejaba encima de la mesa del comedor. El rostro de Spencer perdió el color al verlo.

Mark buscó un enchufe y cuando lo encontró, conectó el ordenador a la luz.

Lo arrancó y enseguida apareció la pantalla, que creían, pedía la contraseña. Lo giró para que Spencer lo tuviese en frente.

Éste, lentamente, se sentó en una de las sillas. Las piernas le temblaban.

Mark se colocó frente a él.

\- Necesitó que lo desencriptes lo antes posible... Noah...- le dijo muy despacio.

Spencer lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la expresion de quien ve un fantasma.

Intentó decir algo, pero no pudo. La segunda vez que lo hizo, un frágil hilo de voz salio de su garganta.

\- ¿Desde...- cerró los ojos, no podia creerlo.-... desde... cuando... lo sabes?

Mark puso cara de buen chico y sonrió, por primera vez desde que habia llegado.

\- Creo que desde un par o tres de días despues de empezar a trabajar juntos...

-¡ Mierda Mark! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! Joder, se supone, que somos amigos además de compañeros...-. le dijo con el rostro desencajado.

\- ... y lo somos... Era tu secreto y yo no soy quien para decirte nada... .- se pasó la lengua por los labios-. Además tu no tienes la culpa… cualquier otro compañero, no se habría enterado, pero yo... yo, tambien tengo secretos... y tengo que saber si me puedo fiar de la gente que tengo cerca...

Spencer... o más bien, Noah, miró el ordenador encendido.

\- ¿Eso forma parte de tus secretos? preguntó señalándolo.

Mark asintió.

\- Te lo contaré todo... pero de verdad, Spencer...- no queria llamarle por su nombre verdadero, no le salía natural..- Es algo muy importante para todos... yo diria que para el bien del futuro del mundo...

Su compañero se levantó de la silla. Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró, con rabia, encima del sofa. Se giró a mirar a Mark... muy enfadado. El torpe y timido Spencer habia desaparecido.

\- Si lo sabes todo, sabrás que no puedo hacerlo... si la CIA se entera volveré a la cárcel... Tengo totalmente prohibido conectarme a la red...

Mark asintió.

\- Lo sé, pero no creo que te haga falta conectarte para hacerlo...

Spencer empezó a moverse por el salón con los brazos cruzados, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Sin la autirizacion de la CIA no haré nada..

Mark se acercó a él.

\- Por favor... no podemos fiarnos de nadie... ni tan siquiera de la CIA... solo te diré que el jefe de la policia de NY tiene conocimiento de todo... y si algo pasa, dara la cara por tí... No te estaria haciendo pasar por ello si no fuese importante... .- se pasó la mano por la cara empezando a desesperarse, viendo como Spencer seguía diciendo que no con la cabeza.. .- ¿Qué puede costarle a uno de los mejores hackers de todos los tiempos, desencriptar un ordenador? ¡Entraste en los lugares más secretos de planeta! ¡Demonios, hakeaste al Mosad... a la CIA y al MI6 en la misma semana y con 17 años...! Estuvo medio mundo pendiente de ti meses… Esto es pan comido...

Spencer fue hacia él y lo encaró.

-¿ ¡Pan comido?! Por si te has dado cuenta… .- le dijo con ironía.- …al final me cogieron... me sacaron de la casa de mis padres en Vancouver de madrugada unos tíos enormes con rifles de asalto, y me metieron en una celda, de solo Dios sabe que sitio, espesado, durante horas sin decirme nada... para despues acabar en Rikers en una celda de aislamiento...

Mark levantó una ceja.

\- Estuviste 15 dias en Rikers... .- le dijo con suficiencia.

Spencer lo miró rabioso.

\- ... los peores de mi vida... ¡Maldición! ¡Tenía 17 años!

-... y luego, llegaron los mismos a los que habias hakeado y te ofrecieron un trabajo... irrechazable... -. Le dijo lentamente cruzando los brazos.

Spencer dio una patada en el suelo.

\- ... Tendrian que haberme dado una medalla por haber encontrado un fallo en sus sistemas de seguridad... en vez de eso, me acusaron de traición en un juicio rápido, y juraron que no saldría nunca de la carcel... como podía rechazarla….

-... y por eso… rehiciste todos sus sistemas... y firmaste un contrato vitalicio con ellos... ¿me equivoco?

El joven agente, pasando de la rabia a la rendición, negó con la cabeza.

\- .. Te dieron una identidad nueva... te tiñeron el pelo de negro y te pusieron unas lentillas oscura, para que nadie te reconociera…Noah Harper, sería un objetivo muy cotizado por una parte importante de este mundo... y por ultimo una vida publica como agente del FBI... ¡qué mejor tapadera!.

\- Si, pero... ¡Soy su esclavo!… ¿Entiendes? ¿Sabes qué otra cosa no puedo hacer aparte de eso que me estas pidiendo? ¡Ver a mi familia!... ¿si en todos estos años he cumplido la segunda? ... ¿Por qué crees que por ti, voy a incumplir la primera...?

Mark lo miró con desesperación.

\- ¡Porque tenemos que hacerlo…! -. Le gritó-. Posiblemente la técnico en informática de la oficina del director lo acabe resolviendo, pero tardara mucho tiempo.. y no tenemos tiempo…

Spencer seguía con los brazos cruzados delante de Mark

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo?

Mark suspiró.

\- Como ya te he dicho, necesito fiarme de la gente que tengo cerca…-. Su compañero asintió esperando la respuesta su pregunta-. Cogí tus huellas… y con la ayuda de un tío mío que murió, y que era un auténtico experto en trabajo de campo y en investigar, y de la base de datos del FBI, conseguimos averiguar toda la historia… pero es tu historia, para mi es como si no existiera… pero por favor –. Le dijo llegando ya a la súplica-…. Necesitamos a Noah... si sale bien te juro que los convenceré para que te dejen ver a tu familia...

Spencer agachó la cabeza visiblemente tocado ante lo que le acababa de decir Mark. Tragó antes de hablar.

\- Mi hermano Ryan tenía 7 años cuando me sacaron de mi casa... Llevo 8 años sin verlo,... estará enorme... y mis padres... .- no pudo terminar de hablar, porque su voz se quebró.

Mark lo hizo por él.

\- Tus padres creen lo mismo que todo el mundo, que estás en Rikers... sin poder recibir visitas hasta que un juez federal lo permita…

Spencer asintió. Lentamente se quitó las lentillas oscuras, las dejó encima de la mesa… y sus ojos azules se clavaron en Mark.

\- Si hay que conectarse a la red, nos tendremos que ir… -. Le dijo mientras cogía aire con fuerza-. Si se enteran… estoy perdido…

-Hecho….- le aseguró Mark rápidamente-. Iremos al despacho del director….

Spencer se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. Al cabo de apenas un par de minutos apareció con un maletín negro cubierto de polvo.

Lo abrió y se sentó en la mesa delante del ordenador de De Lucca.

\- Has tenido suerte de que no haya tirado esto…. Cuando ellos me llaman, utilizó su propio material… aunque desde luego los programas son únicos y míos…

Sacó un par de pequeños aparatos del maletín que desde luego Mark, no sabía que eran, los conectó al portátil, y rápidamente empezó a hacer su trabajo.

* * *

 **Londres**

-¡ ¿Que Ángela lo ha descubierto todo?!-. le preguntó Vincent a Jt incrédulo.

Estaban en el pub sentados a una de las mesas, intentando hacerse oir por encima del murmullo de la gente que lo llenaba. Habían llegado enseguida desde el paseo y Denis les había indicado donde estaban Jt y Tess, hablando del tema, mientras esperaban que los llamasen del comedor para la cena.

Cat miró a Vincent mientras le oia mencionar el nombre de la heredera Baker. No podia evitar que algo se le agraria en el estomago cada vez que la oia. No le caia mal… era una gran mujer… pero esa fijación que tenia por su marido no le hacia gracia.. y el hecho de que le estuvieran debiendo tanto… tampoco, lo agradecía, pero…

\- Como oyes, Angela consiguió conectar a De Lucca con Costa, por un colgante con una gema verde que llevaba al cuello… La Sra. Costa tenía uno exactamente igual… y de ahí todo lo demás… Han ido al apartamento y han encontrado dos cajas fuertes… la misma Angela les dijo que había dos….- siguió contándoles Tess-. Samuel llamó a Stuart para contarle todo…

Jt le tomó el relevo en la narración, en el momento en que Jodie les traía una pinta de cerveza negra a cada uno y unas patatas fritas. Le dieron las gracias y Jt continuo.

\- Ángela encontró la segunda caja fuerte detrás de unos libros…dentro de ella había un ordenador, un móvil, y tres discos duros… ó un tragó de su cerveza-. Desde luego Vincent, vas a tener que invitarla a cenar... o algo más…. – dijo mirándolo con picardía-… esto no se paga de cualquier manera…

Nada más acabar de decir eso, recibió un tremendo codazo por parte de Tess y una patada igual de tremenda, por debajo de la mesa, de parte de Vincent. Tess dirigió su mirada hacia Cat, que bebía de su cerveza con cara de pocos amigos.

La amiga de Cat, rápidamente siguió contándoles lo que sabían, mientras le dirigía una mirada a su chico, que en ese mismo momento, deseo poder desaparecer de allí.

\- Ahora están todos en el despacho, Erik, Stuart, y tus primos hablando por el manos libres, con Samuel y el director Reagan….

Cat frunció el ceño, algo preocupada.

\- ¿y Mark?

Tess asintió.

\- A eso iba… El ordenador está encriptado y Mark sin dar tiempo a nada, ha cogido todo el material y se lo ha llevado…. Por lo que se ve conoce a alguien que puede desencriptarlo rápidamente… -. Después de decir esto, se encogió de hombros.-. Es todo lo que sabemos por ahora…. No han dicho nada nuevo desde entonces -. Dijo mirando a la puerta de despacho-… con lo cual no creo que haya vuelto Mark…

Vincent bebió un sorbo de su cerveza y se recostó en el respaldo de la butaca.

\- Ojala nos dé un nuevo punto de partida… estoy deseando hacer algo… lo que sea…

Cat tragó saliva y después de pensarlo un poco les comentó:

\- Nos hemos encontrado a Patrick Franco justo aquí detrás…

Vincent cerró los ojos, asqueado.

Jt y Tess la miraran sorprendidos.

\- ¿Aquí?... ¿y que hacia?... – le preguntó Jt-. ¿No es mucha coincidencia?

Vincent asintió.

\- Eso mismo he pensado yo…. Nos ha contado una historia… y no mentía.- le dijo mientras suspiraba. Su expresión dejaba muy a las claras que estaba decepcionado. Una parte de él hubiera disfrutado sacándole el corazón y tirándolo al rio.

Cat fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

\- Si... quiso poner un poco de distancia con su pasado y vino a trabajar para una empresa de seguridad... me ha dicho que ahora se dedica a evitar que otros roben...-cogió aire-. Al verle, se me ha ocurrido que tal vez podamos utilizarlo para entrar en Covington House... sabe como colarse donde no ha sido invitado...

Vincent la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡NO! .- exclamó sin poder controlar su vehemencia.

Cat se encaró con él.

\- Pues no entiendo… ¿por qué no?.. .-le espetó con la misma vehemencia-.

\- ¡Porque no!

\- ¿Porque tú lo digas, no? Ya has visto, con tus propios ojos que no tiene nada que ver con el Consorcio ahora mismo… y sé que lo haría encantado...

Vincent rió, cínico.

\- ¡Seguro que lo haría encantado… se le nota en los ojos cuando te mira!..

Cat abrió sus fosas nasales, y Jt y Tess empezaron a escurrirse sutilmente en sus butacas.

\- ¡Si! ¡Es cierto!… La misma forma en que te mira Ángela a ti…¡ y su ayuda no te lo molesta lo más mínimo!…,.-le dijo destilando rabia.

Vincent la miró con los labios apretados.

La voz de Denis, a su lado de repente, les hizo girarse sorprendidos.

\- Podéis venir a cenar cuando queráis… Jodie ha ido a avisar a los otros… Creo que será lo mejor, mientras esperamos noticias de NY.

Tess y Jt se levantaron rápidamente de las butacas y cogiendo del brazo, Tess a Cat, y Jt a Vincent, se dirigieron al comedor.

* * *

 **Nueva York**

El trabajo de Noah, alias Spencer, fue preciso y rápido Mark se dio cuenta que viéndole teclear sin descanso, galimatías informáticos que solo entendía él, le tenía más miedo sabiendo lo que podía hacer con eso, que con una pistola en las manos.

Después de descubrir el código de encriptamiento, lo cual no fue nada fácil… tuvieron que encontrar la contraseña que les permitiera el paso… al final, resultó ser una serie de letras en mayúsculas y minúsculas, con números que no tenían ningún sentido por si solos.

Habían sido un par de horas largas donde Mark no había parado de andar de un lado para otro, observando a Spencer….

En cuanto le dijo que ya tenían el paso libre, Spencer en los discos duros y pudieron hacerse una idea de lo que contenían… sobre todo los dos primeros y tercero tenía una contraseña apártate….

\- Nos vamos.- le dijo-. Apaga todo… esa contraseña la averiguaras más tarde… No podemos hacerlos esperar más…Mientras iremos trabajando con los dos primeros…

Spencer no dijo nada, simplemente hizo lo que le decía.

Mark cogió el ordenador, el móvil y los discos duros, y al propio Spencer y se lo llevó al despacho del director… Tenían que mandar esos archivos a Londres… y ojala lo que encontraran en ellos mereciera la pena…

Por el camino, en el taxi que les llevaba allí, llamó a Cat, pero no contestó su llamada… cambió enseguida de número llamando a Stuart… mientras hablaba con él, observó como Spencer le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos… Cuando colgó sonrió…

\- Ahora entiendo que me dijeras que tú también tenías secretos… ¿Qué demonios es el Consorcio?

Mark negó con la cabeza…

\- Es algo muy complicado para explicártelo en un taxi… si todo sale bien con este ordenador… lo iras averiguando mientras le echamos una ojeada…

Llegaron en pocos minutos y entrando al edificio corriendo subieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la planta donde estaba el despacho del director.

\- ¡Mark!-. Exclamó Frank nada más verlo. Todos se levantaron al verlo entrar.

Este les saludo con una sonrisa en los labios. Detrás de él venía un chico de uno 25 o 26 años, alto, muy delgado y de pelo oscuro.

\- Hacednos un sitio… ya lo tenemos...

Rose se levantó rápidamente de su silla y apartó su ordenador.

Mark colocó todo lo que había traído encima de la mesa y le dijo a Spencer que se sentase.

\- Os presentó a mi compañero del FBI, Spencer Hawks .- les dijo-. Tiene amplios conocimientos de informática….

El aludido sonrió son ironía mientras colocaba los discos duros en un hub y este en el ordenador de De Lucca.

Rose se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Podías explicarme lo que has hecho?-. le preguntó con inocencia-. Me han dicho que Mark ha acudido a ti sin dudar…

Spencer carraspeó ligeramente mirando a Mark.

\- No sé si eso será buena idea…

Mark acudió en su ayuda.

\- No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que te cubriré… es buena que ella sepa hacerlo.. tu sabrás donde tienes que parar..

Spencer asintió. Encendió el ordenador y todos, Frank Reagan y sus colaboradores, junto con Mark se agolparon detrás de él.

La petición de contraseña estaba ya en inglés y Spencer la tecleó…. Eso no le había llevado mucho descubrirlo… Entraron al ordenador, y vieron que prácticamente está vacío… solo aparecían los discos duros externos…

\- Vosotros diréis….

Frank no se lo pensó.

\- Empecemos por el primero-. Le indicó.

\- De acuerdo…

Cliqueó en el nombre del disco y espero a que la pantalla se llenara de archivos.

 *****Personaje de las novelas escritas por Douglas Preston y Lincoln Child, basadas en el agente del FBI, Aloysius X. L. Pendergast. Los gabinetes de curiosidades pertenecen a la novela Los asesinatos de Manhattan.**

 **Continuara...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV**

 **Londres**

Vincent se quedó mirando el solitario paseo del rio, donde daban las ventanas del cómodo apartamento, donde se los habían alojado, en el edificio anexo al del pub. Había subido nada más acabar de cenar con lo demás, indicándole a Cat que sé que quedase… Necesitaba estar solo. Ella no dijo nada, ni tan siquiera había hecho un ligero movimiento con la intención de acompañarlo… se limitó a seguir hablando con Murray.

Se cruzó de brazos, cuando la oyó entrar. No había tardado mucho en ignorar su deseo de soledad.

La razón de su espantada de la cena era clara: Estaba molesto... ¿molesto? ¡No! ¡Estaba alterado! ¡Qué demonios, estaba celoso! Esa era la verdad por mucho que le doliese...

En el momento en que vio a Patrick, algo dentro de él amenazó con explotar. ¿Que tenía ese hombre que lo hacía ponerse así? Tal vez, ¿la forma en que miraba a Cat, la forma en que ella lo miraba?

Pensándolo fríamente era algo irracional... La vió besar muchas mas veces a Gabe... pero sus besos le demostraban que no podria haber nunca nada serio entre ellos... eran besos sin entrega, sin pasión, blandos... pero los dos besos entre Patrick y Cat, que había visto, los llevaba a grabados a fuego en su mente... El de despidida en los juzgados... y sobre todo, el del bar, el dia que se encontraron, cuando ya llevaban caminos separados, o eso creían ellos.

Si cerraba los ojos podia volver a verla colgada de su cuello... podia volver a sentir lo mismo que sintió ese día. Unas ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas _: ¡Apártate de esa mujer, hijo de perra… nos pertenecemos el uno al otro...!_ Pero mientras la veía como lo besaba, abriendo su boca a la él... se dio cuenta de que eso yo no era real... ya no se pertenecían, en ese momento en concreto, se habían perdido el uno al otro… menos mal que no fue para siempre.

Poco importó que Cat le dijese después, que todo formaba parte de su tapadera y no podia dejar que él la descubriese…. La imagen en su mente era imposible de borrar...

Cat dejó la pistola que llevaba con ella en todo momento, encima de la redonda mesa de su salon cocina y se sento en el sofa **.**

 **-¿** Vas a esperar mucho a decir algo?..- le preguntó suspirando.

Vincent pasó la lengua por los labios y le contestó sin girarse.

\- Estoy harto de habitaciones extrañas… de hotel… de castillos…. Quiero que ir a casa de una vez..

Cat notó en su voz que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Seguía enfadado… y ella, también, y más después de estar oyendo el nombre de Ángela repetidas veces durante la cena.

Vió como su marido se giraba hacia ella y se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

\- ¿Decías de verdad lo de llamar a Patrick? .- le preguntó directamente.

\- Claro que si. Estamos bloqueados y cualquier ayuda puedes ser buena…Mira Ángela todo lo que está aportando a la causa….- le dijo con ironía.

\- No tiene nada que ver.. .- le contestó él enseguida.

\- ¿Como que no tiene nada que ver? .- Cat se levantó del sofá como un resorte.

\- Yo no la llamo… ella aparece…y nos ayuda…

\- Y Patrick también, lo haría y lo hizo…. ¿O no recuerdas que si no fuera por él estarías en la cárcel por matar a Kurt Windsor…?

Vincent no claudicó.

\- El lo hizo por ti….

\- Y Ángela lo hace todo por su dedicación a la causa..- dijo Cat enfadada. La ironía había desaparecido-. Es increíble lo desinteresada que es…y que suerte tiene, por cierto…

-'¡No es lo mismo! .-le gritó Vincent-…¡ yo puedo contralarla!

Cat se acercó a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Vincent Keller me estas chillando….y eso no te lo voy a consentir. ¿No estarás diciendo que no puedo controlar lo que pueda sentir Patrick por mí.?… He pensado en él porque tiene práctica de colarse en sitios donde no es invitado y no creo que en Convington House sepan quien es… y estoy segura de que sabrá pasar desapercibido… Estamos en un callejón sin salida…necesitamos algo que nos ayude…. – le dijo sin apenas coger aire para respirar.

Vincent tragó saliva, se cruzó de brazos y la encaró.

\- No estaba chillándote….-le dijo simplemente, dando entender que las razones de la propuesta de Cat, no le parecían ni dignas de ser discutidas.

Cat asintió, destilando rabia por los cuatro costados… y también se cruzó de brazos.

\- Sabes Vincent… me parece muy egoísta tu comportamiento.

\- ¿Egoísta? .-le preguntó él rápidamente.

\- Si... Egoísta… no piensas en lo que yo puedo sentir… y en cómo me siento viendo como Ángela y tu estáis tan cerca… en esas bromas que hacéis constantemente con el interés que ella tiene por ti, cosa que parece gustarte, por cierto… y dejas que ella se acerqué… pero no toleras que Patrick nos ayude…que se acerqué a nosotros... Eso no es justo Vincent y lo sabes… Solo se me ocurre una razón para todo esto… y es que estás celoso.

Una vena del cuello de Vincent se hinchó.

\- No estoy celoso… simplemente no me gusta implicar a mas gente…

Cat soltó una carcajada.

\- Mentira…. .- se acercó a él y puso su dedo índice en el pecho de él.-… Creo que no te he dado nunca motivos para estar celoso… En cambio, tu….- le golpeó repetidas veces en el pecho ante el enfado creciente de su marido-… he tenido que aguantar tu repentino interés en volver a ser médico al lado de Alex… tu relación destructiva y animal con Tori, y ahora… el interés "desinteresado "de una millonaria de cierta edad, pero con un cuerpo "casi" mejor que el mio… y tú, ¿tu que has aguantado?

Vincent se apresuró a contestarle, apartando su dedo de su pecho.

\- Gabe… Patrick… que me disparares

\- "Gabe fue un error…. pensé que podría funcionar pero no lo quería… nunca lo quise… y Patrick reconozco que fue un soplo de aire fresco después de que tú te fueras con ella, pero tampoco significó nada más que eso… Le estoy muy agradecida…. y desde luego no pienso justificarme otra vez por dispararte…

Aquella noche casi me matas intentando matar a mi padre… ese accidente que provocaste… pudo ser fatal….y nunca me pediste perdón… "

\- No entendías por lo que estaba pasando….-le contestó él rápidamente.

\- ¿Lo que tú estabas pasando?¿ y lo que estabamos pasando nosotros?… en el fondo siempre se trata de ti… la victima siempre eres tu, pues no… muchas veces la gente que te rodea tiene que sufrirte… y no me refiero a la bestia… - movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Ibas a matar a mi padre, cuando yo te pedí que me dejaras llevarlo ante la justicia…no me escuchaste… pero sí la escuchaste a ella…. ¿o crees que no sé qué ella estuvo influyendo negativamente en ti en todo momento? -. Le preguntó sacando mucho del rencor que tenía hacia Tori y que se había guardado, porque le parecía una bajeza soltarlo cuando murió -… …. y desde luego Bob era un hijo de puta, embustero y sin escrúpulos, pero era mi padre… y ahora puedo decirte, que me alegro muchísimo de que este vivo…

\- Cat, ya hemos hablado de esto… .- fue todo lo que pudo decir Vincent después de oírle decir eso. Estaba visiblemente afectado ante la vehemencia de su mujer.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentó que me dejaras en esa comisaria esposada, echandome la culpa a mi y a mis antepasados de todos tus problemas... y te fueses? ...y que la llevases colgada de tu brazo siempre... y que tu prioridad fuese ella….- una vez que había empezado ya no podía parar de sacar el dolor, la decepción… y la tristeza de aquellos días. Era una catarsis en toda regla.

-Cat…

-… ¿ y cómo crees que me sentó saber que ella estaba contigo el dia que te fui a ver después de dispararte?… ¿o cuando te vi llorar al morir ella después de que yo, yo, te salvase la vida? ¿o que empezaras a preocuparte por mi justo despues de eso? ... Vincent, yo no soy segundo plato de nadie... y eso me pareció con Tori... y con Alex...

\- ¡Cat… !

-… se que han pasado muchas cosas pero todavía hay momentos en que me pregunto qué habría pasado si ella te hubiese aceptado como eres y hubiera seguido con vuestros planes de medico salvando al mundo…. ¿Qué demonios habrías hecho?...Te confesé mi sentimiento después de mucho tiempo y tú me dejaste con la palabra en la boca, pensando en irte con ella…. -. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-… siento mucho sentir esto sabiendo lo que paso con Alex… pero fue tan doloroso….

\- ¡Cat! .- gritó su marido-. ¡Calla de una vez! .-no podía soportar más tiempo las recriminaciones de su mujer…sobre todo, porque tenía razón…

Los ojos de Vincent se pusieron amarillos. Cat su quedo parada al verlos.

\- ¡Vincent!¡Contrólate!… ¡No se te ocurra ponerte asi ahora! ¡No es momento de que aparezca! gritó aunque sabía que sus palabras poco podían hacer-. Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón… y la gema esta en Skye...- bajó la voz al decir esto ultimo.

Su marido movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y con voz gutural, y con los ojos, todavía amarillos, le dijo:

\- Hay otras formas de aplacar a la bestia… y ¡creo que va a ser la unica forma de que te calles...!

Cogió a su mujer en brazos y después de arrojar al suelo todo lo que habia encima de la mesa que separaba la cocina del saloncito, la dejó caer con suavidad en ella. Cat intentó resistirse. Le golpeó en el pecho… intentado apartarlo… pero al final… se rindió.

Empezó a gritar y sin poder evitarlo, a reír a la vez.

\- ¡No serás capaz!..

Los ojos amarillos de su marido habia desaparecido y sus labios formaron una sonrisa picara y divertida.

\- Desde luego que sí…no puedo evitar que me pongas a 100 cuando discutes… … . le dijo arrancándole los botones de la blusa y dejando al descubierto su delicado sujetador negro de encaje.

Hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos, mientras ella no dejada de reír. Lo que menos le importaba era su blusa en ese momento.

Vincent se levantó mientras sus piernas se acomodaban entre las de ella, quitándose el jersey azul oscuro que llevaba puesto.

\- Vincent... no podemos… tenemos que dejar las cosas claras…. ¿No creerás que después de todo esto voy a ser tan fácil, verdad?

Le dijo ella provocandole y dejando muy clara su posición.

Vincent sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.

\- Si, lo creo… porque me estás mintiendo…tienes tantas ganas como yo…

\- ¡Eh!.-exclamó su mujer-. ¡Eso no vale!

Vincent se volvió a volcar encima de ella. Le acarició la cara mientras ella lo hacia con su espalda.

\- ¿Me quitas los pantalones o me los quito yo? -. Le preguntó él.

Cat le dio un empujón para que se levantara.

Sin decir nada le fue desabrochando el cinturón y después los botones….. Vincent dejó que los pantalones cayeran suelo junto con sus slips.

Ahora le tocaba a ella.

La tumbó en la mesa otra vez. La besó y mientras lo hacía, lentamente le desabrochó su cinturón, el botón y bajó la cremallera. Cat apoyó los pies en la mesa levantando su trasero, para que él pudiera quitarle los pantalones y su escueta braguita también de encaje negro… Todo salio volando hacia el sofá.

Fue hacia ella y cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos la besó con fuerza.

Después la levantó ligeramente y le soltó el sujetador y que también fue al sofá, junto con el resto de la ropa.

No esperó mucho más…. Una parte de él estaba destrozado al saber cómo de verdad se había sentido Cat cuando pasaron todas esas cosas… cosas que pasaron por su culpa… Una y mil veces se había dicho que se había portado mal con ella…pero oírselo decir a ella, había sido muy duro… por eso… y como había pensando también una y mil veces, tenía que hacerla feliz…porque ella se lo merecía todo…. y tenía que dejar de montar escenas de celos que no venían a cuento… porque confiaba en su mujer… y siempre lo haría…

La penetró sin demora… observando como Cat se estremecía al sentirlo dentro de ella. Enseguida empezaron a moverse frenéticamente. Él se tumbó encima de ella y Cat clavo sus uñas en su espalda, y sus dientes en su hombro, mientras él se perdía en su cuello…

Las piernas de Cat, se cruzaron alrededor de su caderas y Vincent puso su mano debajo de su trasero levantándolo, para que estuvieran más unidos si cupiese, y el placer fuera más intenso… necesitaban intensidad… necesitaban fuerza… necesitaban sacar todo la rabia que acaban de sentir el uno por el otro… rabia que no dejaba de ser un reflejo de lo mucho que se querían… de lo mucho que necesitaban estar el uno con el otro…

Cat lo empujó en un momento determinado y levantó sus piernas, colocando sus tobillos en los hombres de su marido. Vincent la miró a los ojos y cogiéndola de las caderas la atrajó mas hacia él. La penetración ganó en profundidad y Cat se agarró con fuerzas de sus brazos, para controlar que el intenso placer que sentía en esa postura no se tornase en dolor.

Vincent lentamente la fue penetrando, cada vez un poco más adentro y cada vez un poco más rápido. Cat apretó con fuerza su vagina, notando como se cerraba atrapando el miembro de Vincent, y siguió agarrando con sus manos sus brazos… levantó ligeramente sus caderas y apoyó con fuerza los tobillos en los hombres de él… de esta manera podía controlar su placer y también el de Vincent.

Este sintiéndose extasiado de lo que ella le hacía sentir, se dejó llevar por sus movimientos, precisos y cada vez más rápidos y profundos, hasta que no pudo más. Levantó el rostro con los ojos cerrados… recibiendo un orgasmo largo e intenso, mientras la llenaba de su caliente liquido… Ella lo sintió enseguida. Sintió los espasmos de Vincent y sintió su esencia en su vagina… pero no paró de moverse… ahora le tocaba a ella y estaba a punto de hacerlo… Cogió las manos de Vincent que estaban en sus caderas y las llevó a sus pechos… haciendo que jugasen con sus pezones…. Él lo hizo… y lo disfruto, mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, todavía sintiendo las últimas descargas de su orgasmo.

Cat se dejó llevar por el placer que sentía en todo su cuerpo y se olvidó de todo… solo se podía concentrar en un único punto de su ser donde estaba creciendo lo que la iba hacer estallar…. Poco a poco ese punto se fue haciendo más grande… y más intenso… hasta que con un gemido y arqueando la espalda encima de la mesa… se hizo tan grande como ella y la devoró por dentro…. Vincent apretó con fuerza su mano en su clítoris… y ella se convulsionó…. Una, dos, tres veces… hasta que sus sentidos ya no pudieron soportarlo más y lentamente y jadeando le quitó la mano, y se la llevó a la boca para besarla.

Vincent se tumbó encima de ella, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, oyendo su corazón desbocado. Cat apoyó la mano en su pelo.

\- Ha sido un golpe bajo por tu parte hacerme esto... queria dejar las cosas claras-. Le dijo ella, todavía con la respiración agitada.

\- No te preocupes, lo has hecho... tienes toda la razón, no puedo tener dos varas de medir... y... con respecto al segundo plato... .- tragó saliva sin moverse ni un apice... .- desde luego con Tori no fue asi... hacia tiempo que sabia que mi decision habia sido un error... nunca la quise, pero reconozco que me deje influir por la idea de que eramos unicos y de que todos los demas estaban en nuestra cobtra... y con respecto a Alex...

Cat le interrumpió.

\- No hace falta que me lo digas... lo sé...

Vincent no le hizo caso.

\- Si me hubiese ido con ella, aunque me aceptase... no habría funcionado... me deslumbró la idea de volver a llevar una vida normal... pero enseguida me habria dado cuenta de que no era con ella con quien queria hacerlo...

Cat suspiró, arrepintiéndose, un poquito, de haber sido tan dura con él, aunque teniendo en cuanta lo que acababa de pasar, no sería mala idea discutir con tanta intensidad de vez en cuando. Sonrió para sí misma.

\- Vincent, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama... mañana puede ser un dia complicado...

Su marido se empezó a levantar, y entonces, oyeron como llamaban a la puerta. Cat se escurrio de debajo de Vincent y se metió en el baño rápidamente, aunque todavía le temblaban las piernas. El se puso los pantalones, mientras iba a abrir..

Se encontró a Stuart en el umbral. Lo miró sonriendo.

Vincent adivinó enseguida a que venia esa sonrisa.

\- No se te ocurra decir nada...

\- Ni tan siquiera lo he pensado.

Tenia razón no lo habia hecho, pero no hacía falta viéndole como le miraba.

\- ¿Que ocurre? .- le preguntó, deseando que se fuese.

\- Mark acaba de llamar a Ian... por lo que parece no oías el teléfono sonar… .- tosió ligeramente -…. han desencriptado el ordenador... lo han llevado al despacho del director Reagan y desde allí, con la maxima seguridad, nos los estan enviando a nosotros... Llevará todavía un rato... dejaremos el ordenador en ello y nos iremos a descansar un poco mientras tanto..

Cat salió en ese momento de baño con un albornoz. Acababa de darse una ducha rapida.

\- ¿Ya?

Stuart asintió.

\- El problema es que para que la descarga vaya más rápido, tienen que tenerlos cerrados… han abierto el primero de los discos y parece información contable tanto de De Lucca como del Consorcio…. en el segundo aparecen todos sus programas anteriores, Muirfield entre ellos… creo que salgo hasta yo-. Dijo con una sonrisa-…de todos modos… hay que andarse con pies de plomo, el experto que lo ha hecho ha dicho, que puede haber trampas en muchos lugares de esos discos duros… Se nota a la legua que sabian lo que hacian y que por esa razón, creemos, que lo que haya allí tendrá mucho valor..

\- Por si acaso no nos hagamos muchas ilusiones… ya llevamos unas cuantas decepciones… .-le dijo Vincent apoyándose en la puerta…

Stuart lo miró unos segundos, sintiendo un creciente hartazgo en él… además podía oir claramente lo que estaba pensando.

"Ya me voy…" le dijo a Vincent sin hablar..

\- ¡Joder… Stuart no hagas eso…! .- le pidio Vincent, harto también, de sentirle en su cabeza.

El aludido sonrió.

\- Descansad… mucho… mañana puede ser el día…. Estoy deseando sacar a Rebecca de allí…

Cat asintió.

\- Lo imaginó… ¡Hasta mañana!

Cerraron la puerta y ambos suspiraron a la vez.

Se volvieron a desvestir y se metieron en la cama. Se abrazaron. Cat cerró los ojos, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

\- De acuerdo utilizaremos a Patrick, .-… le dijo el, cuando menos se lo esperaba-… pero solo si no tenemos otra alternativa... y sí, es cierto, son celos, celos, celos… y sé que son por baja autoestima… pero entiéndeme, siempre pensaré que podrías haber tenido otra vida con alguien mas normal…. Y me pone enfermo la forma que tiene de mirarte...

Cat apartó de él, sonriendo.

Vincent siguió hablando.

-Y sí, es cierto Angola hace lo mismo... y no me molesta... pero entiendo que a ti si... Hablaré con ella...

Cat se puso encima de su marido.

\- No es necesario... Sé que me quieres y a pesar de tus "deslices" anteriores, confio en tí, hay circunstancias atenuantes... Además intuyó que Angela no es de las intentan romper familias, y algo me dice que todavía estará mucho tiempo ligada a nosotros... Solo quiero que tengas claro que lo que vale para ti, también valdrá para mí... No quiero que vuelvas a gritarme por algo como esto, ni que te pongas en ridiculo, por unos eztupidos celos... Tendras que aprender a controlarte, como hago e hice yo... y con Alex, fue mas o menos facil... había motivos para entender tu reacción... pero con Tori... la pobre esta muerta y no soporto pensar en esto ahora, pero me hubiera gustado estrangularla con mis propias manos...

Vincent se abrazó a ella, suspirando.

\- Será mejor intentemos dormir… creo que nos pueden llamar en cualquier momento…

Cat se dejó caer otra vez en el colchón de la cama.

\- Si tienes razón…

Se besaron durante unos segundos, y se pegaron el uno al otro. Luego Cat hundió la cabeza en su pecho… A los pocos segundos, pudo notar, por su respiración regular y tranquila, que ya estaba dormido… en cambio ella, no podía hacerlo…. Había oído lo que Stuart decía de los antiguos programas del Consorcio…y algo se había removido dentro de su estómago… Estaba segura de que no podría estar mucho tiempo en esa cama…

* * *

Murray se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se restregó los ojos. La poca luz del despacho, solo una pequeña lampara encima de la mesa, lo estaba afectando.

Los archivos estaban descargándose a una velocidad considerable, pero no creía que pudiese aguantar sin caer dormido.

Volvio a mirar otra vez el plano del complejo de Covington House, y sus fotos aereas, y volvieron las mismas dudas… ¿Cómo entrar ahí sin que los matasen antes de acercarse a ellos?... Si por lo menos supieran cuantos habia dentro, podían intentar sacarlos y que algunos de ellos entrase… pero era muy complicado…

Cogió la nota que le habían dejado en el buzón de su apartamento y que estaba apoyada en el teclado del ordenador y volvió de leer una parte:

"… pantano N.O"….

Ian tenía razón cuando decía que eso tenia que estar relacionado con el pantano o lago que se veía en la toma aérea de la zona.

Suspiró decepcionado, porque no lograba encontrarle el sentido. No le quedaba mas remedio que hacer, lo que todos los demás… irse a descansar un rato...

Desde el asalto fallido a Convington House, los Reynolds le ofrecieron quedarse con ellos. Le iban a proporcionar un poco mas de seguridad, que el hecho de estar solo. Tenia su propio pequeño apartamento en el mismo efificio anexo con vistas al rio,donde estaban alojados los nuevos invitados, y reconocia que se encontraba comodo.

Sonrió pensando, que casi habia sido un milagro, que pasara por su casa aquel dia a coger algo de ropa, si no lo hubiera hecho, no habria visto lo que habia en el buzón.

En ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió y vio la cabeza de Cat asomar.

\- ¿Aun sigues aquí?.- le preguntó extrañada.

El asintió.

\- Quería averiguar algo más antes de irme, algo que se nos haya pasado…. No tenemos mucho tiempo..

Cat entró. Iba con el pijama, unas zapatillas mullidas y una sudadera.

\- ¿ y tú, que haces aquí a estas horas? .- le preguntó él sonriendo.- Quedamos en que dejariamos que desde NY, donde todavia es de dia, se encargasen de hacer un primer analisis.

Cat se pasó la lengua por los labios.

\- No podia dormir… .- se sentó en la mesa-. ...me he puesto a pensar en lo que podia haber en esos discos duros y sabiendo lo que mis padres hicieron, puede que haya cosas suyas ahí… .-miró a Murray a los ojos-. Bob me lo ha contado todo, pero si puedo, quiero leerlo de primera mano…

\- Bueno, quien sabe... puede que solo sea su coleccion de peliculas... .- sonrió con ironia.- ... aunque no lo creo... es mas, creo que sera lo que tu dices... pero puede que eso te haga daño, Catherine..

\- Lo sé… pero tengo que hacerlo…

Murray asintió y le indicó que se sentara en la silla.

\- Quedan unos 15 minutos para se descarguen los discos duros… Voy a tumbarme un rato, cualquier cosa, me avisais.

Cat pasó por delante de él y se sentó.

\- No te preocupes, yo me quedo vigilando… y supongo que no estaré sola mucho tiempo…

Murray soltó una carcajada.

\- Conoces bien a tu marido..

Cat asintió.

\- Muy bien… lo he dejado dormido…pero vendrá enseguida…

Murray abrió la puerta y salió todavía sonriendo.

Cat suspiró y fijó la vista en el contador de la descarga. 13 minutos.

Cruzó las piernas encima de la silla y se dispuso a esperar...

A los pocos segundos oyó un ruido precedente del bar y empezó a oler a café recién hecho.

Se tapó la cara con la mano mientras sonreía abiertamente. Conocía muy bien a su marido…y estaba encantada de ello.

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde, de que empezase a oler a cafe, Vincent acompañado de Jt y Tess, y llevando una bandeja con cuatro tazas de humeantes, entraba en el despacho, ante el asombro de Cat.

\- De él, lo esperaba.- dijo mirando a su marido.- ...¿ pero vosotros... ?

Jt y Tess sonrieron y sin decir nada, cogieron dos butacas que habia pegadas a la pared y se sentaron, detras de Cat, y detras de Vincent, el cual despues de dejar la bandeja en la mesa se habia sentado al lado de su mujer.

Repartió los cafes, ante la atenta y orgullosa mirada de su Cat, y entonces Tess habló:

\- No queriamos perdernos la fiesta de pijamas...

Todos se echaron a reir... por una parte no dejaba de ser cierto... Todos iban en pijama.

\- No, en serio .- empezó a decir Jt bebiendo un sorbo de su cafe.- ...estabamos ya en la cama cuando Tess ha dicho que conociendote estaba segura de que no ibas a esperar a mañana para ver esos discos duros.

En ese momento, el ordenador emitió un pitido. Todo estaba descargado.

Cat cogió el teléfono y llamó a su hermano. No tardo ni dos tonos en contestar.

\- Ya lo tenemos todo Mark... ¿has mirado algo?

\- Solo lo que te habran dicho... os llegaría mas rapido si aqui los manteniamos cerrados... Ahora que esta todo desencriptado dejadnos a nosotros... tienes que dormir… por lo que pueda pasar mañana…

\- Mark no seas pesado.. sabes que eso no lo voy a hacer... .- lo dijo Cat decidida.- Stuart nos ha dicho que en el disco 2 estan sus programas anteriores... tengo que ver que pone... tal vez pueda rellenar las lagunas que han poblado buena parte de mi vida...

Vincent sonrio.

\- Bueno, soy tu hermano mayor, tenia que intentarlo... .- dijo Mark suspirando.- ¡Ah! La fecha de la copia es justo del dia en que Dana sacó a Rebecca del Baker... Ese día golpeamos justo en su línea de flotación… y tuvieron que asegurar el material... o quizas fue el propio De Lucca el que los copio por si todo se hundia y tenia que negociar.

Cat se humedecio los labios.

\- Un disparo perfecto, pero... -le dijo ella.

Su hermano no la dejó terminar.

\- Si...lo sé.. pero con un gran coste...

Se hizo un triste silencio entre los dos... hasta que Mark lo rompió.

\- Empezaremos por el disco rotulado como uno.. y ya que te empeñas, ¿empezais vosotros con el dos?

-Perfecto...- le contestó Cat.- ... cualquier cosa aqui estaremos...

\- Lo mismo digo...

No se despidieron, simplemente colgaron.

Dejó el telefono encima de la mesa y enseguida abrió el dico 2.

Empezó a mirar los archivos que contenia, con Vincent pegado a ella, y con Jt y Tess a su espalda.

Los archivos estaban ordenados por orden cronológico. Los primeros, archivos comprimidos en RAR tenian por título fechas, desde 1940 a 1975.

Después de esto encontraron el primer archivo sin comprimir. Cat se llevó la mano a la boca.

 _Quimera._

\- Oh! Dios Santo! Es el nombre del programa en el que trabajaba mi madre con los huérfanos… allí conocíó a mi padre y a… Gabe-. Miró disimuladamente a Tess-. Gabe me lo dijo. Y además fue la contraseña que me sirvió para entrar en la macro memoria de Muirfield que había en la planta de Orchan… -. Tragó saliva-. También me dijo eso Gabe….

Vincent la miró de reojo y añadió.

\- Estuve vigilándote todo el tiempo y menos mal que lo hice… El incendio acabo con todo..

Cat asintió.

\- Tuve que paralizar la descarga de datos, porque vi tu archivo y entonces, Gabe no sabía nada de ti... aunque no sirvió de nada...

Jt tosió ligeramente.

\- Creo que fue precisamente la intervención de Vincent salvándote, lo que le dio la pista de tu existencia... no te caracterizabas por el trabajo fino, cuando la bestia aparecia.

\- Cat, ¿quieres abrirlo?-. le preguntó Tess a su amiga.

Ésta asintió, decidida. Cliqueó el archivo y aparecieron un centenar que estaban alojados dentro de él.

Todos venían rotulados con nombres propios.

Fue Tess la primera que vio el nombre de su madre.

\- ¡Ahí, Cat! -. Exclamó señalando-. Tu madre….

Todos miraron hacia allí.

 _Vanessa Che supervisora de pruebas tipo beta._

Cat lo abrió automáticamente. Un documento detrás se sucedian, todos con el nombre de su madre y solo un numero para diferenciarlos;desde su currículo hasta los trabajos que iba realizando durante todos los años que estuvo trabajando oara ellos.

Los fue revisando todo. Viendo los informes que ella misma aportaba y que habían sido en su mayor parte, escaneados a posteriori. A partir de una determinada fecha, Vanessa remarcaba en todo momento que los efectos secundarios de las pruebas no era admisibles….

\- Lo que ella no sabía, es que esos eran de verdad, los efectos con los que estaban experimentando.

Cat por curiosidad abrió el primer archivo de _Quimera, y_ lo que encontró fue un documento fechado en 1975 donde se dejaba muy claro lo que se pretendía: convertir a los niños de los orfanatos que habían empezado a subvencionar en " _los próximos bersekers_ ".

\- Sus primeros e incipientes experimentos con ADN .- dijo Jt.

Otro archivo al final de la larga lista venia titulado "E _stadísticas"._

Cifras y más cifras aparecieron, pero ellos se quedaron solo con tres. Sujetos muertos: 17… sujetos con cambio genético: 52… Sujetos latentes: 26

\- Un sujeto latente fue Xavier… menos mal que pudimos llegar a tiempo… .- Dijo Vincent pensando en el hombre que Sam convirtió en bestia, ckn la esperanza de llevar a cabo su venganza.

Cat le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo… Te juro que durante unos horrorosos minutos, pensé que habías muerto….

Vincent sonrió.

\- Pero entonces estabas con Gabe…. No tenía por qué haberte afectado tanto….-le dijo con mucha, mucha ironía.

\- Vincent… no digas tonterías… Imagino que nunca te creíste lo de Gabe y ella….- le dijo Tess segura al 100% de ellos... a fin de cuentas sabes cuando te mienten...

El negó con la cabeza. Cat no dijo nada. Siguió mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador.

\- No… Estás equivocada Tess. Me lo llegue a creer… te lo juro…Cat estaba convencida de que era la decisión correcta y no queria pensar en mi... pero ese abrazó después de salvar a Xavier… me dijo que todavía tenía alguna esperanza….

Cat sonrió.

\- Debierais haberle agradecido a Gabe que me obligase a ir a despedirme de ti…

Vincent sonrió a su vez, abiertamente.

\- Si, debería de haberlo hecho… fue la mejor decisión que jamás podía haber tomado.. Obligarte a venir esa noche a la mi casa flotante...

Jt y Tess dijeron a la vez.

\- Sexo de ruptura….

Los dos se miraron rápidamente y se echaron a reir de manera escandalosa.

Cat les indicó que bajasen la voz.

\- ¿Eso te dijo Cat?

Tess asintió.

\- Si… ¿y a ti Vincent?

\- Si….. ¡Que par de tontos! No se lo creían ni ellos..

Vincent puso orden.

\- Por si no es dais cuenta estamos aquí..

\- Exacto.- corroboró Cat-… pero, tenéis razón… ¡Que pareja de tontos!... aunque creo que yo fui mucha más tonta que tú.. Me faltó un empujó más, para volver a caer en tus brazos-. Se giró hacia él y le dio un sutil beso-. Tu comportamiento con Sam fue definitivo…

-… no te olvides de la rosa…

Cat rió con ganas.

\- Si… no puedo olvidarme de la rosa…

Los dos se miraron a los ojos recordando lo que pasó esa noche…. Lo mucho que hablaron y lo mucho que se amaron…. Volvían a estar juntos…. Lo que pasó después mejor olvidarlo…

Jt los sacó de sus recuerdos cuando le indicó un nombre en la pantalla.

\- Hablando de Gabe…

 _Gabriel Nehru._

 _Cat lo_ abrió y encontró un documento, de unas 20 páginas, ordenado por fechas.

\- Si, tiene que ser él. Lowan era el apellido que le dieron sus padres adoptivos… los que le encontró mi madre para sacarlo de los experimentos… Mirar pone…..- remarcó unas líneas en la pantalla-. _Desaparecido ... Referencia Vanessa Chandler._

Esto último estaba añadido a posteriori. Se veía que la letra era distinta...

\- Sabían que tu madre tenía que ver con su desaparición…

\- Si…pero lo supieron mucho después….- dijo Cat muy seria y triste.

\- Dice que hay una referencia a Vanessa Chandler… tenemos que encontrarla….- dijo Jt.

Cat asintió. Fue saliendo de los archivos hasta llegar al raíz. Mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa.

\- Lo que no entiendo con respecto a esto, es que mi madre llevase un colgante con una quimera… No me puedo creer que lo hiciese por este proyecto… Ella siempre nos dijo, que era para nunca perderle el respeto a la naturaleza, pero ahora, veo que ellos lo hicieron, precisamente porque eso era lo que querían conseguir… una combinación de genes en su solo ser…. Eso era Gabe y supongo que todos los otros niños a los que sometieron a los experimentos..

Tess se cruzó de brazos detrás de ellos.

\- No le des más vueltas… Cree que lo que te dijo tu madre... No creo que te mintiese, puede que para ellos sea una forma de creer una nueva especie…pero posiblemente para tu madre, era la que ella dijo… podia ser un recordatorio de lo que puede llegar hacer el hombre cuando le pierdd el egoismo y lambición... Acuérdate de que sacó a Gabe de allí... y tenía pensada una posible cura para los solados a los que habían sometido a los experimentos en Afganistan… Ella trabajaba con ellos, pero también por su cuenta…

Jt asintió.

\- Tengo unas ganas locas de llegar a NY y ponerme a trabajar... Ahí tantas cosas que tenemos que probar basandonos en lo que ella pensó... o tal vez... hizo...

Vieron como sus ojos brillaban por la emoción de la experimentación, y el descubrimiento. Cat pensó que posiblemente Jt le habria caido bien a su abuelo. Miró un momento la foto de su antepasado, situada en la pared, detras de ellos, y luego volvió al ordenador.

\- Lo harás….- le dijo Tess cogiéndolo del brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla -. Como ya te dije, tu papel en esta historia, no creo que este cazando a los malos… tu papel es mucho más importante.

Jt se cruzó de brazos y levantó las cejas.

\- Por mucho que te empeñes… no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión… Pienso ir con vosotros a Convington House.

Tess puso los ojos en blanco. No había nada que hacer... Iba a decir algo más, pero Cat exclamó:

-¡ Mierda! _Robert Reynolds FBI…¡_ Hay un archivo con el nombre de mi padre!…

Era cierto, estaba un poco más abajo que el nombre de Vanessa.

Cat lo abrió enseguida.

Solo había un documento, marcado como confidencial. Era de Morgan dirigido a alguien llamado Franklin.

 _"_ _Vigilar la presencia del FBI. Robert Reynolds es mucho más peligroso de lo que podría parecer. Diles a tus hombres que no pierdan de vista de con quien habla, pero que le dejen investigar. Tenemos que evitar que el FBI sospeche de nosotros… "_

Seguidamente habia otro documento que parecía la contestación.

 _"_ _Hemos hecho lo que nos has pedido. Robert Reynolds y un par de agentes han estado preguntado por el comportamiento de algunos de los niños… y creo que tenemos un problema… Ha estado hablando con la científica Vanessa Che y por lo que no han comentado sus colaboradores, parecía que el Sr. Reynolds podría estar interesado en ella. Seguiremos con atención el desarrollo de los acontecimientos y os mantendremos informados… "_

La firma correspondía a: " _Franklin O'Sullivan, supervisor del experimento Quimera"._

\- Enseguida se dieron cuenta de que algo habia pasado entre ellos… - Cat sonrió-. Mi padre me dijo que fue casi amor a primera vista…

Jt señaló la pantalla.

-El siguiente está fechado unos meses después… esta firmado por el tal Franklin y dirigido también a Morgan.

 _"_ _La relación entre Robert Reynolds y nuestra científica es cierta… han empezado a vivir juntos. Siguiendo tu petición hemos vigilado el comportamiento de la Doctora Che, y todo sigue su curso con normalidad. No se aprecian desconfianzas en su trabajo..."_

Pasaron el siguiente, fechado un año y medio, más tarde.

 _"_ _A la atención de Morgan Aldridge,_

 _La doctora Che ha roto de improviso su relación con Robert Reynolds… a la vez han aparecido tres de los muchachos potencialmente perfectos para el experimentos muertos, uno de ellos atacó a la doctora no hace mucho… ¿Crees que ha podido ser Reynolds? Esperamos indicaciones para saber cómo actuar con respecto a la doctora. Por tus palabras confió en que tu sabrás que hacer con Robert. ¡Ah! Un detalle más, la doctora está embarazada"._

Seguidamente venia la contestación de Morgan.

 _"_ _No te preocupes por Reynolds, es asunto nuestro. Solo avisarte de que nuestro abogado Thomas Chandler se acercará a la doctora, son amigos desde hace tiempo, él nos dirá si corremos algún problema con ella. Es mejor así… es demasiado valiosa y sería una pena tener que deshacernos de ella"._

Cat apartó la mano del ratón. Aunque su padre se lo había contado todo, le costaba creerlo, ahora lo tenía ahí. Negro sobre blanco. Morgan había colocado a Thomas al lado de su madre….

Todos la miraron.

\- Cat….-la llamó Vincent al ver que no dejaba de mirar la pantalla-. Sigamos leyendo… Bob no nos mentiría en esto.. y tú sabes que tu padre os quería a las tres por encima de todo…

Ella asintió.

-Mi única duda es…. ¿Y si mi madre en lugar de mantener en secreto, sus dudas sobre los experimentos, tanto en el proyecto Quimera como en el Muirfield, se las hubiese contado a mi padre?… ¿Qué habría hecho? ¿La hubiera delatado?

Tess abrazó a su amiga desde detrás, por los hombros.

\- Estoy totalmente segura de que no lo hubiese hecho. Ellos se enamoraron, nunca hubiera sido capaz traicionarla… ni a vosotras… Conocí a tu padre durante muchos años y lo sé…

\- Si, pero cuando la mataron… El no dijo nada..ni hizo nada...

\- Tal vez, no a vosotras ..- añadió Jt-. .. Pero a ellos tal vez si… Sigamos leyendo… y no te preocupes… no tenemos ninguna duda de tu padre… ninguna… ó a Vincent y este asintió.

Cat suspiró.

\- Sigamos….

El archivo de Robert Reynolds acababa con ese documento.

Salió de el y fue pasando un archivo detrás de otro… buscando algunos en concreto… Ya habría tiempo de verlos todos en detenimiento.

El siguiente que llamó la atención de los cuatro, tenía como nombre _Thomas Chandler._

Lo abrió.

Era un documento de Stanley dirigido a Morgan.

 _"_ _Solo comunicarte que ayer se casaron Thomas Chandler y Vanessa Che… El me ha dicho que se ha enamorado de ella y que está seguro de que no supondrá ningún problema para la confidencialidad de los experimentos…. Es gracioso que él todavía piense que todo esto es una cuestión de patentes. Espero que tu estancia en Convington House sea productiva… necesitamos más fondos para seguir con la misión."_

 _-_ Su boda….- susurró Cat. No podía creer que esa gente estuviera tan al corriente de la vida de sus padres.

Vincent siguió mirando los documentos hasta que encontró uno donde vio el nombre de Cat.

\- No hay nada… hasta que se enteran de que tú has nacido…

Estaba dirigido a Thomas y la remitía Morgan.

 _"_ _Enhorabuena por el nacimiento de la hija de la doctora Chandler… seguro que serás un gran padre. No olvides comunicarnos si aparece Robert Reynolds. Ese hombre es peligroso."_

\- En ese Morgan acertó... .- dijo Cat con mucha tristeza-. Era el mejor padre que se podía tener… tanto conmigo como con Heather...

Tess asintió.

\- Supongo que cuando la mataron, se dio cuenta, de verdad, de lo que eran capaces de hacer…

Vincent acarició la pierna de su chica por encima del pantalón del pijama, durante unos segundos, luego se levantó.

\- Jt, acompáñame a hacer más café. Creo que nos va a hacer falta… -. Se dirigió a su mujer-. Descansa un poco…

Ella asintió.

Tess se sentó en la silla que Vincent había ocupado hasta entonces.

Cat perdida en sus pensamientos miraba la pantalla, mientras Tess subía y bajaba el scroll buscando entre los centenares de archivos algo más que les sonase.

\- ¡Mierda Cat! Mira….

Su amiga le hizo caso.

Lo que Tess había abierto, era un documento firmado por Morgan y Stanley, donde se hacía referencia a la fábrica del Meatpacking donde fue herido Jt.

"Seguimos con el mismo sistema de actuación. La lejana idea del Doctor Cox, tiene sentido aunque sea poco ética… para algunos… y sigue funcionando a pesar de los años pasados. Captación de sujetos en los lugares acostumbrados. Se recomienda que sean de todas las edades.

Los sacrificios son necesarios. Las resultados lo demuestran".

\- Está fechado en 1980… llevaban muchos años captando sujetos… -. Miró a Cat-. No puedes imaginar lo que sentí cuando vi mi mesa llena de expedientes anteriores a los 70… Hay que reconocer que sabían cómo hacerlo sin llamar la atención…

Cat asintió. Recordó como Tess y Jt les habían ocultado todo, hasta que hirieron a Jt, y también recordó el día del funeral por todas las victimas… Había que terminar con ellos…no quedaba otra, tenían que pagar por sus crímenes.

\- Supongo que el otro disco duro encontraremos mucho más material, anterior a estas fechas…posiblemente haya un copia del expediente de Rebecca e igual….- abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de ello-. …de la madre de Vincent…

El oír mencionar el nombre de Vincent, hizo que Tess se diese cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Sabes Cat?... Thomas llegó a la vida de tu madre de una forma no muy sincera… pero lo mismo que tu madre marcó tu camino y tu padre, me refiero Bob por supuesto, él también lo hizo... Tanto él, como Robert, te llevaron a Vincent…

\- Cada uno por caminos distintos-. Dijo ella después de pensar en lo que su amiga acababa de decirle-. ¿Crees de verdad que tenemos un destino fijado en nuestras vidas, y hagamos lo que hagamos, nada podrá desviarnos de él?

Tess se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé, Cat, siempre he sido muy reacia a creer en eso del destino y las señales… pero, son tantas las casualidades en tu vida… que no sé qué pensar...

Cat volvió la vista a la pantalla. Nada más hacerlo sus ojos se quedaron clavados en un archivo en concreto.

 _Kurt Windsor._

\- ¡Oh!¡Qué sorpresa!-. Dijo con marcada ironía, incorporándose en la butaca y cogiendo el ratón-. Windsor….

Cliqueó en él y aparecieron un buen número de documentos.

Los fueron mirando y la mayoría eran pruebas médicas… análisis de sangre completos con diferentes fechas y radiografías… a parte de otro tipo de pruebas.

En el primero documento se reconocía el consentimiento de Windsor para las pruebas a las que se iba verse sometido. Su firma figuraba al final del folio.

Desde luego, se convirtió en lo que fue por propio gusto. Siempre le había asombrado que alguien pudiera ser así por voluntad propia… lo de los bersekers era otra cosa… ellos habían nacido así, y estaban orgullosos de ello.

Bob le dijo en una ocasión, que cuando se hicieron con la lista de objetivos, el nombre de Windsor apareció, pero hasta que no tuvieron a Vincent con ellos, no podían acercarse a él… Si Stuart hubiese querido…pero no quiso….nunca quiso, hasta que los tuvo delante, a ellos… y se dio cuenta de quienes iban a ser, de quienes estaban destinafos a ser…. Cat no pudo evitar pensar en cómo habrían cambiado las cosas si Stuart hubiese matado a Windsor. Vincent jamás se habría involucrado con él, y jamás habría conocido a Tori….

\- ¡Mira Cat!… el último de los documento es un e-mail que De Lucca manda a Morgan… hace referencia a su muerte a manos del " _hibrido de Reynolds, Vincent Keller, el eslabón suelto de Muirfield en Afganistán_ "… y pone _… "avisar a su hija para hacernos con lo que hay escondido en Curiosidades Chelsea_ "… ¿no fue ahí donde encontrarte el esqueleto y la correa de la gema?

Cat asintió.

\- Si… Tori fue llamada por los abogados, mientras Vincent se desangraba…. .- cogió aire al decir eso. Todavía eso dolía, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado después-….. Se dieron cuenta entonces de que Tori era otra bestia… y muy especial…

Habia un par de contestaciones a ese correo. La primera era de De Lucca... " Ha vuelto ha pasar... Keller ha matado a todos nuestros hombres en Curiosidades Chelsea... y se han hecho con ell esqueleto de Windsor y con la correa...Otra cosa... hemos concretado a una banda de atracadores muy importante para conseguir la gema de la embajadora rusa... Es mejor que todas esten reunidas... no queremos que atraiga a quien no debe... ahora dime, ¿ cual va a ser el siguiente paso, y no olvides que Robert Reynokds está en la carcel?"

En el siguiente contestaba Morgan:

" Lo que han cogido de Curiosidades Chelsea seguro que lo tiene Vincent... vigilad a la detective y los lugares que suele visitar... Tenemos que hacernos con todo, no seria buena idea que averigue sus origenes... Lo de los rusos me parece bien... No deberia hacer la embajadora ostentacion de sus joyas... se arriesga a quecle roben... y en cuanto a Reynolds... en la carcel esta bien... pero muerto tambien lo estaria... Dejame pensarlo un poco mas..."

Cat se estiró en la silla,

\- Menos mal que papá salió enseguida de alli... y ya ves... a Patrick y a su hermano lo contrató De Lucca... Estoy segura de que ni Stanley ni los actuales ocupantes de Convington House, lo reconoceran... .- le dijo remarcando esto ultimo.

Tess la miró fijamente, dejandose escurrir en la butaca y apoyando sus codos en los apoyabrazos.

\- Cat… ¿habéis discutido, verdad?

Su amiga se hizo de rogar pero al final, asintió.

\- Si… pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo enfadada con él, y sé que los malentendidos nos hacen daño… pero esta vez, no pude contenerme.. Me molesta mucho su actitud hacia Patrick, que en el fondo no deja de ser inseguridad por su parte, y no lo olvidemos, hacia mi…. Pero bueno, hemos hablado… y me ha pedido disculpas…. No podemos olvidar lo que Ángela siente y no compararlo con Patrick, era un error que el hacía… para él, lo de Ángela no tenía ninguna importancia… era incapaz de ponerse en mi lugar…

\- Entonces…¿Lo vas a llamar?

Cat cogió aire y lo expulsó con fuerza.

\- Todavía me lo estoy pensando…. Dependerá de cómo se desarrollen los acontecimientos… puede ser una muy buena baza…

Tess no dijo nada más del tema. Estaba segura de que ellos ya habían hablado suficiente sobre ello.

Siguió leyendo el titulo de los archivos.

Cat puso el dedo encima de uno de ellos.

En ese momento, entraron Jt y Vincent con los cafés. Los repartieron, y se sentaron en las butacas libres.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado algo interesante? -. Preguntó Jt, sentándose detrás de Tess.

\- ¿Algo desde NY? .- le preguntó Vincent a su mujer sentándose a su vez, detrás de ella.

Cat negó con la cabeza tomando un sorbo de su café recién hecho.

\- No…pero hemos encontrado un archivo sobre Kurt Windsor.. y sobre el sistema de captar sujetos para sus experimentos…

Los contaron lo que habían leído y les indicaron el siguiente archivo que iban a abrir.

Era una nota escaneada, entre Morgan y Franklin el supervisor del proyecto. Las fechas eran posteriores a las anteriores sobre Chimera.

 _"_ _Han desaparecido varios niños en 3 meses…al principio creíamos que dadas sus habilidades podrían haberse escapado, pero ahora no estamos tan seguros. Es raro que no los hayamos localizado todavía, no sabrían ir solos a ningún sitio… y la policía los habría acabado encontrado._

 _Tengo sospechas de que alguien desde dentro les está ayudando, pero no sé exactamente quien..."_

En la parte de abajo del documento había una nota manuscrita en rojo…

 _"_ _Contactar con Thomas Chandler…. Investigar a la doctora Vanessa Chandler… ¿cambiarla a otro proyecto?"_

Debajo de ese documento vieron otro con firma de Thomas Chandler.

 _"…_ _Estoy seguro de que mi mujer no ha tenido nada que ver con ello. No he notado nada extraño en su comportamiento. Esta igual que siempre, ilusionada con su trabajo y cuidando de mí y de nuestras hijas..."_

Como cada vez que venían los nombres de sus padres en la pantalla, Cat, volvió a suspirar.

\- ¿De verdad era cierto?.. ¿Lo creía?.. ¿O la estaba protegiendo?... dijo mirando la pantalla fijamente.

\- Piensa eso ultimo…. Estoy seguro que fue así…- le dijo su marido cogiendo su mano.

Cat la apretó con fuerza y asintió.

Salieron al menú raíz y volvieron a seguir leyendo los nombres de los archivos. La mayoría eran técnicos… pero había mucho con referencia a los Reynolds y las molestias que les estaban causando tanto en Inglaterra como aquí…. Todavía no les perdonaban que su antigua sede fuera pasto de las llamas, aunque uno de ellos hubiese caído en el intento.

Les llamó la atención que en un pequeño informe sobre el ataque a esa sede, alguien habia subrayado la siguiente frase…"… algunos de los vigilantes hablan de algo grande y con grandes garras, enfundado en un capa que luchaba con ellos… ", también habían añadido…"investigar por mi cuenta…". Cat estaba segura de que esa letra era de Morgan.. las anotaciones almargsn en los documentos escaneados eran suyas... y en esta ultima no habia duda... queria investigar a Vincent. Compartió con el resto sus pensamientos.

\- Seguro que eso lo puso Morgan….-dijo Cat-… Hace referencia a Vincent… enseguida debió de imaginar que podía ser…

Cat paró el scroll en un archivo en concreto, era un correo electronico, el titulo era _Stuart Macleod._

Lo abrió.

 _"_ _Hemos ido al lugar donde estaba retenada la mujer de uno de los Reynolds…. y no hemos encontrado rastro de la mujer… ni tampoco de Stuart… tenemos la certeza de que el mató a los otros… Los cuerpos estaban destrozados y el lugar arrasado… había mucha sangre y pensamos que parte de ella era de la mujer, y parte de Stuart… Sé que es difícil que este muerto… ¿contemplas la posibilidad de los Reynolds se lo hayan llevado… o que más bien, que se haya ido él con ellos?... a la vista de lo que hemos visto... fue él, el que defendió a la mujer… Lo malo es que no han devuelto la lista que nos robaron y eso es muy peligroso.."_

Firmada el correo electrónico De Lucca… Detrás de ese correo venia la contestación de Morgan…

" _Toda la operación ha sido un desastre…. No podemos tolerar que dispongan de esa información… pero lo peor es que tengan a Stuart con ellos… su valor para nosotros es incalculable…_. _Tendremos que acabar con él antes de que lo utilicen en nuestra contra"…_

La conversión terminaba con otro e-mail, de lo más clarificador, firmado por De Lucca:

"¿ _Y quien va a hacer eso?_ "

Los cuatro sonrieron… Era cierto, no era un buen enemigo… aunque ellos entonces no supiesen, que, Stuart estaba pasando por una crisis personal que lo tenía bloqueado completamente… tal vez habría sido un blanco fácil…

Hablaron un rato mientra bebían sus cafes de lo que debio de suponer para los Reynolds encontrarse con un berseker a quien proteger, de cierta manera, a la vez que aprendían a confiar a en él…

\- Tu tio Nick, nunca lo tuvo claro.- le dijo Vincent a Cat.

Cat asintió.

\- Supongo que es normal… había mucho de lo que sospechar… Sin olvidar que ellos conocían la historia de Rebecca y sabían que podían volverse inestable…

\- Si… todo eso me lo explicó Stuart cuanto lo encaré al saber que mi vida iba ser más larga de lo normal….- suspiró pensando en Paul Markus, y en lo emocionado queestaba cuando se lo contó.

Jt lo miró.

\- ¿Cómo llevas eso?

\- No lo llevo… no es momento de pensar en ello, cuando puede que me maten mañana…

Nadie dijo nada. Tenía razón.

Cat cogió el ratón otra vez y volvió mirar en el menú raíz.

Seguían los informes técnicos de cómo se organizaba el Consorcio, el Baker…

-¡ Oh! ¡Un archivo sobre Sam Langdon! ..-exclamó abriéndolo rápidamente… -. Se lo enviaré a Dana en cuanto pueda…

Jt empezó a leer el documento.

\- Se lo manda De Lucca a Morgan… Solo dice que lo más importante es mantenerle convencido de que su decisión es la correcta….-leyó textualmente -. "… _ya que has decidido mantener vivo al arqueólogo trabajando para nosotros, tenéis que evitar que tenga dudas. Con algunas de las cosas que le hemos llevado, ha demostrado ciertas reticencias…_

 _Debe de seguir creyendo que los que mataron a su hijo van a pagar y que lo que estáis suministrado va a ayudarle a ello. No sé para que lo quieres utilizar, pero sé que no me va a gustar… y tampoco me gusta que hayas consentido en cederle las antiguas mazmorras...pero no voy a discutir por ello. Vosotros os tendréis que apañar, si causa problemas… mis hombres y yo nos desentendemos de la seguridad de los túneles… Eso sí, creo que debes saber que no saldrá vivo de todo esto, sabe demasiado… o lo convencéis tú y tus "especiales" doctores de que se acabe suicidando, o nosotros nos encargaremos de él..."_

Tess sonrió.

\- No se llevaban muy bien por lo que parece…

Cat movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

\- Por eso guardaban todas las comunicaciones mantenían… Creo que tenían métodos distintos de trabajo…

Fijó la vista en la pantalla.

\- No hay más documentos sobre Sam… supongo que habrá alguna mas adelante, y tampoco, nada sobre los descubrimientos arqueológicos que había realizado…. Posiblemente guardaron todo en la cámara que nosotros descubrimos, y a él lo torturaron para que se volviese loco…. .- cogió aire con fuerza-. Esa es la impresión de tuve cuando lo vi en la cárcel… nos había engañado con su autodominio pero todo era fingido… en el fondo era un hombre perdido y destrozado por la pena y la culpabilidad…

\- Si, pero cumplió casi con su cometido… aparte de buscar para el Consorcio a los adultos en que se habían convertido los niños de los experimentos de Quimera… -. Añadió Vincent-. y todo para que Gabe, se encargase al final de cerrar el caso… y salvar el culo a aquellos que estaban en la lista que Sam tenia…

\- .. Bueno algunos acabaron muertos…. .- dijo Jt mirando a Vincent-….

Su amigo asintió muy serio.

\- Y todos los demás, que estaban en esa habitación, supongo que volverían al redil del Consorcio…

Cat solo pudo añadir una casa más antes de volver a coger el ratón y seguir leyendo archivos del menú raíz.

\- ¡Pobre Dana!... Espero de todo corazón que mi padre pueda hacerla feliz.

Antes de que pudiese volver a concentrarse en la pantalla, Jt gritó levantándose de la butaca: - ¡Muirfield!

 **Continuara...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI**

 **Londres**

Cat cliqueó rápidamente encima del nombre.

Jt se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver lo que había dentro... más archivos y centenares de documentos... Iba a ser una tarea ímproba analizar todo eso.

\- Es lo que vi en Orchand…. .- dijo Cat. Miró a Vincent y vio que observaba la pantalla, hipnotizado, palideciendo por momentos… era hora de enfrentarse a algo de que había estado huyendo desde que volvió de Afganistán…

Cat se apartó un poco para que su marido se pusiera delante del ordenador, y le cedió el manejo del ratón. Era su turno….

El archivo comprimido que primero abrió desplegó unos 30 documentos. Jt los fue leyendo en voz alta, porque Vincent se lo pidió. El no podía hacerlo.

Contaban como había sido la creación del proyecto.

Todo se había originado al querer experimentar el Consorcio con sujetos corrientes, y estudiar sus reacciones ante los efectos que estos les provocarían. Los directores del programa eran Morgan y Schneider, uno de los científicos, Zhao. A dos de esos hombre Vincent los habia matado, y los cuatro lo sabían. Nadie dijo nada sobre ello.

Morgan y Schneider coordinarían todo desde el Baker, pero Muirfield tendría entidad propia… y trabajaría por separado, para evitar complicaciones. Tendría seguridad propia y científicos propios, el responsable seria Zhao. Contaban con el beneplácito de Londrés y con la ayuda de determinados elementos del Pentágono, cuyos nombres no aparecían y que habían presentado el proyecto a sus superiores. Lo que más dolió a Vincent de todo lo que leyó Jt, fue una frase: "… el 11S, y nuestra posterior entrada en Afganistán, ha sido la excusa perfecta para todo haya ido sobre ruedas. Nadia ha hecho preguntas comprometedoras…"

Vincent dio un golpe en la mesa.

\- Les importaba muy poco el país o nosotros, o las razones por las que fuimos allí…..- movió la cabeza, negando-. Nos engañaron… solo buscaban más conejillos de indias…

Jt siguió leyendo. Cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso. Iba a ver en detalle, donde había metido a su amigo.

"Se procederá a la publicación del proyecto en lugares de acceso público, sobre todo en centros de reclutamiento y organismos militares, para favorecer que todo él quiera pueda entrar. No se discriminara a nadie, por raza o por sexo, que tenga el gen que le permita aceptar el suero."

Cat se volvió hacia él y le preguntó:

\- ¿Dónde lo viste tú?

Jt tragó saliva.

\- Cuando le acompañe a alistarse lo vi en un tablón de anuncios… -. Se pasó la lengua por los labios-. Ponía que era un programa experimental para mejorar sus capacidades y sus reacciones en el combate… -. Miró a su amigo, que mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras él hablaba-… teneis que entender que yo no quería que fuese allí… nadie de su familia lo quería... ya habíamos perdido bastante, pero él se empeñó…. Pensé que eso le protegería y volvería sano y salvo a casa... Cuando nos dijeron que había muerto….

Vincent se levantó de golpe de la butaca.

\- Ya hemos hablado de todo esto… Tú, no tuviste la culpa Jt… Ellos me aceptaron porque vieron que en mi ADN hacia un gen que me permitía convertirme en lo que soy… Como nos nos cansamos de decir… Todo estaba escrito….- dijo todo esto sin mirar a nadie a la cara. Suspiró cuando terminó de hablar-… Creo que necesito algo más fuerte que el café…

Cat le cogió la mano antes de que fuese.

\- Cariño… podemos dejarlo… sabemos que está aquí y podemos verlo cuando tú quieras.. No tiene por qué ser hoy…

El levantó la cabeza y cogió su mano.

\- Si… tiene que ser hoy… nadie sabe lo que nos puede pasar mañana y necesito hacerlo… Es hora de enfrentarme con mi pasado de una vez por todas….

Salió del despacho y regresó a los pocos segundos. Llevaba una botella de whisky escoces y 4 vasos. Nadie había dicho nada mientras él estuvo fuera.

Vincent sirvió el dorado líquido en los vasos y los fue pasando. Se bebió el suyo de un trago y volvió a coger el ratón.

Cerró los documentos que acababan de leer y abrió otro archivo. El título era _Inscripciones viables._

Cuando lo abrió encontró un número considerable de documentos con nombre y apellidos.

\- _Laferty… Raymond Ascalvo, Eric Milverson….Zach…._

Le cambió la voz al decir ese último nombre. Él lo había tenido que matar para evitar que matase a Cat, aunque Reynolds ya lo había sentenciado.

Contuvo la respiración cuando vio otro nombre.

 _"_ _Vincent Keller"_

Lo abrió sin más dilación.

Había un documento con 8 páginas.

Lo primero que vieron fue su nombre y a su lado en letras rojas la palabra _Viable._ Lo seguían los resultados de diferentes pruebas, desde análisis de sangre, a pruebas de ADN, pasando por determinados pruebas de resistencia física… Al final, todo estaba firmado por…

\- La doctora Vanessa Chandler….- leyó Cat despacio-. Trabajaba para Zhao…tanto en Quimera como aquí.

Siguieron leyendo.

Vincent se limitó a poner su mano en su muslo y apretárselo.

\- Nunca olvides que tu madre solo quería salvaros a vosotras, a sus hijas, a su país, y luego a nosotros cuando vio lo que estaba pasándonos… pensó en algo que pudiera curarnos, que pudiera revertirlo..- los recuerdos volvían a Vincent, uno detrás de otro….

Se miraron a los ojos y Cat asintió.

Jt leyó en voz alta las anotaciones que la madre de Cat y los otros científicos que estuvieron en Afganistán, fueron hacían en el informe de Vincent, y dieron por supuesto que en el de todos los demás soldados, mientras Vincent iba controlando el scroll.

Al ver tanto compuesto químico en las diferentes dosis, no pudo evitar decir:

\- …y nosotros pensando que nos daban vitaminas…. .-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se fijó bien en los nombres de los componentes…-. Uno de ellos será el ADN de Stuart….-. dijo suspirando.

Jt dejo de leer, cuando se dio cuenta de la parte a la que estaban llegando.

Uno de los superiores de Vincent, redactaba el informe de sus acciones en combate.

" _Responde perfectamente a lo que se esperaba de la reacción al suero... Es rápido, salvaje y con una precisión asombrosa. El número de bajas a su cargo, podría elevarse a 30 y todo en una sola incursión…. Quiero destacar en el caso particular del soldado, que mantiene un control que no otros, por desgracia, no tienen… puede que su anterior vida como médico, salvando vidas, haya condicionado esto… "._

Estaba firmado por el _"Mayor Edwin Fuller"_

Vincent tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Era mi superior….

Después seguían más anotaciones donde se especificaba, las siguientes dosis que le fueron inyectando y los efectos que eso provocaba en los combates… o lo que venía a ser lo mismo, el número de bajas que lograba, y los asentamientos que conseguían rescatar de manos del enemigo. Ese número de bajas iba incrementando con cada nueva administración del suero.

Vincent agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Las imágenes de todo aquello volvieron a su mente después de muchos años retenidas en un oscuro y deliberadamente olvidado rincón. Pudo ver con claridad la sangre, sentir la violencia que lo empujaba, oír los gritos….

Sin abrir los ojos y sin levantar la cabeza, empezó a hablar despacio. Cat le agarró la mano y se la apretó con fuerza. Quería que nunca olvidase que ella estaba a su lado.

\- Al día siguiente de la batalla nunca recordábamos gran cosa… solo el momento de salir a luchar… Recuerdo que le pregunte una vez a tu madre y me dijo que era normal, la adrenalina que se apoderaba de nosotros en ese momentos, unido a los compuesto de "vitaminas" que nos inyectaban, hacía que todo pasase a una velocidad que pocos podíamos asimilar… pero eso fue entonces, luego, poco a poco, fueron llegando las pesadillas...

Jt asintió.

\- Doy fe de ello…. Era horrible, oírte gritar por las noches… hasta el día que vi cómo te trasformabas con mis propios ojos…..- sentado detrás de él, le apretó con fuerza un hombro. Vincent agarró su mano sin mirarlo-. Estuviste a punto de matarme, pero en el último momento… -. No pudo continuar hablando.

Su amigo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con vehemencia. Sabia que podia haber sido capaz de matarlo y no quería pensar en ello.

\- No sé qué habría hecho sin ti…. No creo que hubiera podido soportarlo mucho tiempo...

Los ojos de Cat se llenaron de lágrimas y los de Jt también. Tess pasó su brazo por la cintura de su chico.

\- Venga, no nos pongamos en el peor. Las cosas pasaron como tenian que pasar… tu no te merecías acabar así… Jt… estaba ahí…. Y luego conociste a Cat… y eso no lo cambiarias por nada… -. Les dijo, quitándole emoción al momento, no soportaba verlos así.

Vincent asintió sonriendo. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Tess..

\- Y a ti tampoco…

Tess se quitó las lágrimas que ya bajaban por sus mejillas.

\- Oh!Demonios! No vas a conseguir que lloré…. .- cogió su vaso de whisky-. Rellénamelo y sigamos con esto… tengo la sensación de que llevamos en este despacho media vida…

Todos rieron ante lo que Tess acaba de decir… y a decir verdad, no le faltaba razón.

Vincent hizo lo que le pedía, y cogiendo aire con fuerza siguió leyendo.

A partir de entonces los informes se centraban en sus reacciones en el campo de batalla y fuera de él. Estados erráticos, momentos donde no conocía ni amigo ni enemigo… profunda sensación de angustia… o de euforia… Comportamiento extremos…. y por lo que decían, en todos los activos se estaban dando los mismo casos.

Su expediente terminaba allí.

Siguió leyendo los nombres de los demás archivos… sufriendo por cada uno que habia conocido, hasta que llego a otro con el nombre del Mayor Fuller. Lo abrió.

Figuraba un correo electrónico de Zhao, firmado por él, por Morgan y por Schneider, donde se ordenada, la eliminación de los activos, porque consideraban que el experimento se había ido de las manos y no eran viables para poder volver a la civilización… y tampoco para que el Consorcio los absorbiera a todos… Decidían elegir a unos cuantos, que una vez explicadas las nuevas condiciones de su vida, serian fácilmente utilizables por su innata tendencia a la violencia, pero otro no... Aprenderían de los errores e iniciarían otro proyecto….

Fuller había escrito una nota en ese mismo correo donde había escrito unos cuantos nombres entre ellos el de Zach y el de Vincent.

Después vieron la contestación que el Mayor dio, a la orden de sus superiores de Muirfield y del Consorcio.

" _Sé que se dijo que este proyecto iba estar bajo el control de científicos, y lo asumí., pero no puedo entender que hayamos llegado a tener que matar a mis hombres… Desde el departamento de defensa se me ha ordenado que cumpla esa orden, aunque tengo claro que ellos no merecen morir por los errores que nosotros hemos cometido, aunque ahora, algunos sean más animales que hombros. Nuestro deber seria encontrar la forma de traerlos de vuelta a su normalidad… Son víctimas inocentes, y eso siempre lo sabré, y ustedes también_ ".

Otro escueto correo fechado unos días después, respondía a ese…

\- " _Misión cumplida… procedemos a la repatriación de los cadáveres que hemos podido rescatar del incendio_ "…

Vincent volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- "Después de que matase a uno de los Coroneles, él que me hizo la cicatriz, y salvase a tu madre, que quiera hacerlo público todo, se inició un tremendo incendió… se quemó el almacén de pólvora y creo que muchos de mis amigos quedaron atrapados allí... algunos estaban tan descontrolados que no sabían lo que hacían, supongo que fueron ellos los mismo que lo provocaron… Yo aproveche ese momento para escapar….-bebió un trago del whisky, que tenía en el vaso-. Recuerdo que cogí mi mochila, agua, un kit de supervivencia y mi chaquetón del ejército… y me fui… Ande durante mucho tiempo…. hasta que llegue a una de las bases del ejercito australiano, que estaba unos kilómetros al norte..… deshidratado y destrozado… pero vivo… Entonces no sabía cómo lo hice, ahora ya sé que mi especial condición me ayudo a resistir aquello…

Llegué en tan malas condiciones, incluida la cicatriz de mi cara que me había hecho perder mucha sangre, que fingí una amnesia que podía ser creíble. Me había deshecho de mis placas justo en cuando vi la bandera a lo lejos… Al día siguiente dijeron que la base americana más cercana había sufrido un incendio devastador y se rumoreaba que no había supervivientes…ahora sabemos nosotros ya que no fui el único… y dieron por sentado que venía de allí. Tuve suerte porque dos días después un avión salía rumbo a Sídney con heridos y me metieron en él…Tenían demasiado trabajo para preocuparse de más heridos…  
Cuando llegué a Sidney, y al ser un veterano de guerra americano con amnesia… hablaron con la embajada y enseguida me metieron en un avión que me trajó a Washington… Debía de haber ido al hospital de veteranos, pero cogí el primer autobús para NY… Pase muchas noches vigilando el apartamento con compartía con Jt, vigilando la casa de mis padres…. durmiendo y comiendo en centros de caridad…- dijo mirando a Jt-… y al final, en medio de la más absoluta de las desesperaciones, porque cada vez me era más difícil controlarme y las ideas más horribles pasaban por mi cabeza, me decidí a hablar contigo, no podia enfrentarme a mi familia…. Eras tú o….

Los tres lo escucharon atentamente mientras hablaba, porque sabían que era la primera vez que lo contaba…. pero cuando dijo eso último… Cat se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó…. Lo besó sin piedad, sin dejarle respirar, sin dejarle decir nada más… El la abrazó… y se pegó a ella con todo su ser… los fantasmas estaban saliendo de su alma, después de más de 12 años atrapados en ella…

Permanecieron callados unos segundos. Jt cogió de la mano a Tess y poco a poco fueron asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Casi podían ver los demonios negros que Vincent había expulsado de su alma, saliendo de su cuerpo, y deshaciéndose en la penumbra de la habitación.

Cat se separó de su marido y lo volvió a besar, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos…

\- Ya pasó…. Volviste vivo de allí… y el destino te tenía reservado para mí…

Vincent no dijo nada, solo la miró a los ojos, y Cat vio tanto en ellos que casi se asustó. Vio al Vincent solo y perdido que no lograba encontrarse en medio de su ciudad… y vio la luz que significó para él, la llegada de ella a su vida. Sonrió, suspiró, sintiéndose inmensamente orgullosa de si misma y de él, y volvió a mirar a la pantalla.

\- Sigamos… ahora creo que va empezar nuestra historia….

Tess asintió dándole la razón.

\- Los archivos de Muirfield han terminado….

Cat cogió el ratón mientras con la otra mano seguía agarrando a su marido, que no dejaba de mirarla. Sabía que necesitaría unos minutos más para dejar de pensar… aunque tal vez no los tuviese.

Salió otra vez al menú raíz y siguió leyéndolo los títulos.

Había mucho material del Consorcio sobre experimentos y algunos correos sueltos que iban de Morgan y Stanley a De Lucca… también algunos de Zhao que seguían con sus experimentos, y en los que de pasada nombraba a su madre. Uno en particular hizo que los cuatro se pusieran tensos. La mano de Cat se crispó e hizo que Vincent mirase a la pantalla, volviendo a tomar conciencia de la realidad que ahora estaba viviendo.

\- ¿Es lo que parece?.-les preguntó a todos.

Cat asintió.

Era un correo electrónico de Stanley a De Lucca, fechado a finales de octubre de 2003...

" _A pesar de lo que dice Thomas Chandler, estamos seguros de que la doctora no va a dejarlo correr mucho tiempo. Los informes que nos llegan desde nuestro colaborador en el NY Times, nos dicen que una mujer va hablar con la Srta. Murdoch… y esa condenada periodista ya ha divulgado en la redacción parte de lo que su fuente le va a decir… "Soldados americanos sacrificados como animales en Afganistán, despues de haber sido sometidos a un experimento fallido"… Nuestro enlace en el Pentágono y en el FBI, está preparado para demostrar que todo eso es falso, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a mas… Hay que pararlo… Cumple con lo acordado y cuanto antes lo hagas mejor. Hazlo con precisión… y dejad a Thomas en paz, tiene dos hijas… Supongo que él sabrá quien ha sido pero no creo que quiera decir nada… sabe que si lo hiciese, sus hijas podrían correr peligro… Mantened su teléfono pinchado…_ "

Cat dejó de leer, se levantó, cogió su vaso y lo tirí contra la pared, al lado de la puerta de entrada. Se hizo añicos…

Levantó su cabeza mirando al techo.

-¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo mamá? ¿Por qué no lo dejaste correr?

Se volvió a sentar, derrotada.

Tess la abrazó otra vez desde atrás. Cat agarró sus brazos y los apretó más a ella.

\- Yo les di la excusa perfecta para hacerlo…la saque de la ciudad y la lleve a un lugar donde no había nadie alrededor…..-les dijo tragando saliva.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso Cat.- le recriminó Tess-. Hemos hablado de ello muchas veces… no lo hagas…

Vincent fue en su ayuda.

\- Cat, ellos la mataron, no tú…. .-le dijo, acariciando su rostro y quitando las lágrimas que se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

Siempre se ha dicho que la forma más dolorosa de llorar que hay, es aquella que se produce sin ruido, sin gritos, sin mostrar desesperación… pero ese llanto, contenido, es el que surge cuando ya no tenemos fuerzas para gritar, solo podemos resignarnos al dolor que lentamente se asienta en nuestra alma y ahí se queda para siempre… No hay culpables, dan igual, porque sabes que por mucho que los castigues, jamás te devolverán lo que has perdido… Eso nunca volverá… Pero cuando tomamos conciencia de ello, nos hacemos más fuertes… apoyándonos en los recuerdos y en su ejemplo, podemos volver a levantar la cabeza y respirar con fuerza….

Ese era el llanto de Cat y eso era lo que ella estaba sintiendo…. y además, enseguida, pensó en que también ocurrió esa noche…

Miró a Vincent sonriendo.

\- El destino quiso que tu pasases por la puerta de nuestra casa justo cuando mi madre salía... iba a ir a buscarme. La reconociste, e ibas a ir hacia ella, a pedirle ayuda…y te diste cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo…

Vincent no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza.

\- No llegué a tiempo….

Cat sonrió. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido.

-... pero me salvaste a mi... nunca lo olvides...- bajó la vista unos segundos-. .. y en el fondo sé que la perdí porque quiso poner fin a lo mismo que yo estoy poniendo fin… .- sonrió-. Me da rabia que lo hiciese porque la perdimos… pero ¿no estoy yo haciendo lo mismo con mis hijos? ¿Arriesgar mi vida, para que esa gente desaparezca y todo esto no vuelva a ocurrir, y no sufra más gente inocente, con la posibilidad real, de que puedan perderme?... si yo, aceptó esto y lo defiendo… tengo que aceptar lo que ella hizo… y sentirme inmensamente orgullosa de ella… porque era una mujer valiente…

Vincent asintió.

\- No te quepa la menor duda..

Todos asintieron.

\- Y estoy seguro de que te sentirás mucho más orgullosa de ella… .- le dijo Jt, sonriendo abiertamente-. .. en cuanto pueda ponerme a trabajar otra vez…

Tess lo miró a todos.

\- ¿Queréis que sigamos o lo dejamos aquí?... además se tarde.. .- añadió mirando su reloj.

Tenía miedo de que esto fuera demasiado para ellos.

Cat volvió a coger el ratón.

\- Vincent...¿puedes traerme otro vaso?

Esa fue su contestación mirando a Tess de reojo.

\- Lo tomo como un sí…... le dijo ella-.. ¡Adelante!

Vincent echó un dedo de whisky en su vaso y se lo tendió a su mujer.

Ella lo aceptó encantada. Lo cogió y se lo bebió de un trago. Se lo devolvió. Vincent lo volvió a rellenar, junto con el de Tess y el de Jt.

Cat irguió su espalda y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza.

\- Vamos a ello… antes de que estemos tan borrachos que empezamos a ver las letras de la pantalla dobles…

Sus amigos y su marido rieron con ganas, y asintieron.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue otro documento suelto mandado de De Lucca a Stanley.

 _"_ _No sabemos cómo pudo ocurrir, pero la policía nos ha llegado la noticia de que la hija mayor de la Doctora Chandler, decía, cuando la encontraron, que la había salvado de los hombres que había matado a su madre un monstruo… y ya sabemos cómo quedaron los hombres que envié a cumplir la misión._

 _Cuando Zhao ha visto los cuerpos recuperados de la morgue del forense de NY, ha dicho que solo había visto eso en Afganistán… realizado por sus propios hombres… Habla con Morgan, Zhao tiene muy claro que alguno ha quedado vivo… Los nuevos activos ya no trabajan así… y no tenemos ninguno fuera de nuestro control, que yo sepa…. Espero que me contestéis pronto… mientras tanto vigilaremos a Catherine, la hija de la doctora"._

Después venia un correo de Morgan.

" _Estamos trabajando en la localización del "monstruo" de Srta. Chandler… Por de pronto no debemos preocuparnos de lo que ella diga, nadie la cree… y tampoco por las repercusiones de la desaparición de los cuerpos de tus hombres… oficialmente, fueron incinerados, antes de la autopsia, debido a un error burocrático. Una ultima cosa… tenemos que hacernos con el cuerpo de la doctora… ella nos pertenecía, ya lo sabes… y vigilad si aparece Robert Reynolds, en el cementerio o por la casa de los Chandler_ ".

Cat suspiró.

\- En una cosa tenía razón el maldito cabrón, nadie me creyó…

Jt añadió una cosa.

\- ¿No podían haberte rastreado con los nuevos activos?.- preguntó mirando a Vincent.

Vincent se encogió de hombros.

\- Si no lo hicieron es que no estaban preparados para ello… aun…. Gracias a Dios…

Cat abrió otro documento.

\- Es sobre la tumba de mi madre…. .- dijo Vincent-. De Lucca le comenta a Morgan que han matado a los hombres que iban a desenterrar el cadáver de mi madre y se lo han llevado….

\- Tu padre….-dijo Tess.

\- Bob... .- dijo el nombre de su padre biológico con cariño… con agradecimiento por lo que hizo en ese momento-… Se la llevó, la ocultó de ellos y puso en su lapida una cala blanca.- recordó el dia que la encontró con Gabe.- Ahora papá y ella están juntos... para siempre...

Los documentos y archivos siguientes eran meramente científicos y otros relacionados con la seguridad del Baker, con las nuevas bestias… con Zhao… No encontraron nada de Vincent, ni de Thomas ni de Reynolds hasta pasar un buen montón de ellos.

Hasta octubre de 2012…. Hasta el primer caso de Cat, donde Evan encontró ADN de especies cruzadas... cuando encontró a Vincent.

Lo que encontraron fue un correo del un tal McCleary que le decia a De Lucca, que la inspectora Catherine Chandler habia intentado localizar al inspector que llevó el caso de su madre… Después ponía literalmente….. " le prepararemos una trampa en el metro..."

\- McCleary , fue el supuesto agente del FBI que intentó coger a Vincent...

-.. hasta que lo mate...

Tess no conocia bien esta parte de la historia, miró a Vincent durante unos segundos despues de que dijese eso, pero no dijo nada.

El siguiente documento era de De Lucca hacia el "agente "McCleary.

 _"_ _Nos hemos encargado de los cuerpos del metro… Mantente cerca de la inspectora Chandler. Lo que hemos visto en esos cuerpos no puede haberlo causado otro que una de nuestras bestias… Recuerda que tenemos unas cuantas bastante conflictivas… por supuesto, tenemos que averiguar si esto guarda relación con lo que mató a los que enviamos a acabar con la Doctora Chandler. Mantente alerta… y comunícate conmigo, o con Morgan… deja a Zhao su trabajo él no sabe nada de nuestras otras amenazas… necesita estar concentrado, últimamente, sus formulaciones están dejando mucho que desear y el equipo del Doctor Schneider está obteniendo resultados muchas más positivos…_ "

Cat agachó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada.

\- Cometí el tremendo error de llamar al antiguo inspector que llevo el caso de mi madre, lo habían trasladado y en su lugar me llamó él, y yo en mi absoluta ignorancia de donde me estaba metiendo, acudí a la cita... Tuve que sospechar cuando mencionó que me llamaba por la relación que pudiera tener una muestra de ADN contaminada con el caso de mi madre… yo nunca le dije nada de muestras contaminadas…

Jt levantó las cejas y asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

\- Supe enseguida que nos darias problemas... y os lo dije a los dos infinidad de veces...

Vincent se giró hacia él.

\- Si, lo hiciste, es cierto... y tenias razón, desde el momento que Cat apareció en el almacen, con Tess... ó la cabeza hacia ella, dejando claro que no la habia olvidado.- todo nuestro mundo, triste y solitario se fue al infierno .- sonrió y dio un puñetazo a Jt en el hombro.- pero estoy seguro que apesar de todo eso, piensas igual que yo, que ese dia fue el mas importante de nuestras vidas...

Jt lo miró muy serio durante unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de las chicas, pero luego una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

\- Sin lugar a dudas, con todo lo bueno y con todo lo malo lo fue... .- se giró-. Entrasteis como un vendaval, primero una y luego las dos... y fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar... ¡Por vosotras y por ese dia! .- exclamó levantado su copa.

Vincent se unió a él.

\- ¡Por vosotras!.. que nos salvasteis de una vida de videojuegos y cervezas...

Todos se echaron a reir , brindaron y bebieron... Vincent compartiendo su vaso con Cat.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de ese primer encuentro, relajandose despues de haberse enfrentado al recuerdo de momentos tan duros.

Tess fue la encargada de volver a una conversacion seria.

\- Lo unico que dolió y todavía me duele, es que no me dijeras nada de todo eso que estaba pasando en tu vida, hasta que no os quedo más remedio...

\- .. si despues de pegarle un tiro... -añadió Jt y luego miró a Vincent.- .. ¿ te has dado cuenta de que ambas dos te han disparado?

Este asintió con cara de circuntancias, bebiendo un trago de su whisky y moviendo la cabeza arriba a abajo lentamente

Tess se defendió.

\- Si Cat me lo hubiese contado todo antes, eso no habria pasado... del otro disparo mejor no hablamos...

Cat asintió.

\- Si mejor lo dejamos.- miró de reojo a su marido y supo que se acordaba a la perfección de la bronca que habia tenido unas horas antes y donde ese tema habia salido a relucir.

Continúo hablando centrándose nuevamente en la pantalla.

Hay un correo de McCleary a Morgan:

" _Creo que debes pensar en controlar el despacho del forense que lleva los casos de la 125, un tal Evan Marks….Tenemos que hacernos con lo que tienen y hacerlo desaparecer de allí… por cierto…. con esas muestras tal vez sepamos a quien tenemos que cazar…y cual es nuestros cabo suelto, esta vez_ "

Cat se mordió los labios.

\- y… no solo lo puse detrás de ti, también los puse detrás de Evan….- expulsó aire con fuerza y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón.

Los siguientes correos e informes, hacían referencia a los intentos de la detective de Chandler de conseguir información sobre Vincent y sobre Muirfield.

De Lucca se quejaba de otro de sus agentes había muerto al intentar acabar con la detective.

" _Han tenido que introducirse en su ordenador y freírlo… pero ya tenemos claro que el activo con el que está conectada no murió en Afganistán… Tendremos que trabajar con esos nombres y ver los expedientes que guardamos de los cuerpos que trajimos de allí… Hay que hacer algo, no podemos perder más hombres sin saber a qué nos estamos enfrentado en concreto_ ".

Tess se frunció el ceño.

\- …y yo sin enterarme de nada… viendo como el laboratorio de Evan se llenaba de cuerpos extrañamente destrozados… y sin imaginar qué demonios estaba pasando.. Cat-. Le tocó en el hombro a su amiga…-. …esto no se hace a una amiga..

Cat se volvió.

\- Tess…. Lo hice para protegerte y lo sabes… Lo mató Vincent, pero tuve que decirle a Evan que había sido yo… me cubrió con Joe… pero sé que no se lo creyó…normal… nunca fue tonto…

Ella asintió, no muy convencida.

\- El no decir la verdad tiene sus consecuencias... él no hizo más que pensar que algo te podía hacer daño…y entiendo su frustración ante tus mentiras… aunque lo hicieras por nuestro bien.…- le dijo enfadada-. Es normal que pasara lo que paso…

Jt les indicó que dejasen de hablar, acaba de leer algo.

Era un correo de De Lucca a Morgan, Stanley y Zhao.

" _Las muestras estaban en la morgue, mi hombre ha pasado todo el día allí hasta que las hemos encontrado. Con la excusa de la inspección de la asociación de forenses, en Sr. Marks no sospecha nada… y nos ha dejado el campo libre. Lo importante es que ya sabemos a por quien vamos…. El soldado Vincent Keller está vivo, no murió en el incendió, ni lo matamos nosotros… Deberíais reconocer que cometisteis un tremendo error con la identificación de los cadáveres… ¿o no os importó demasiado?... supongo que todo era carne fresca para vosotros…_

 _McCleary tanteara a la detective para que nos lo entregue…No quiero volver a las tácticas erróneas por ahora… No queremos más cadáveres nuestros, ¿verdad?_

\- ¡Mierda! .- exclamó Cat-. ...recuerdo claramente ese día. Estaba tan preocupada por el caso de esas niñas escondidas… y tan emocionada por tu ayuda-. Dijo eso mirando a su marido y sonriéndole, que no pensé en que pudiera ser algo extraño-. ¡Imbécil!.- se dijo si misma…

Vincent sonrió levemente. Él recordó lo que había pasado después cuando Cat empezó a sospechar de él… tuvo miedo de perderla.

Cat se volvió hacia Tess.

\- Me secuestraron y me dijeron que Vincent no era todo lo "bueno " que parecía..

\- ¡Qué te secuestraron! ¡Dios, Cat! No me habías contado nada de todo esto….

Cat movió la cabeza levemente.

\- Te habrías puesto como una loca si te lo cuento…-Me ofrecieron darme información sobre mi madre si les llevaba a esta él…. y sabes lo más que curioso que acabo de recordar... Me dijo que no creyera en que eras una "bestia mitológica protectora".. si no un monstruo..- le dijo riéndose-… y eso es exactamente lo que eres… nunca fuiste un monstruo… puede que te quisieran convertir en uno… pero no, te convirtieron en lo que como dice Stuart estabas destinado a ser "una bestia mitológica protectora"…No deja de tener gracia…- suspiró mientras cogía el vaso de Vincent y bebía un corto trago-… Es absolutamente increíble….- miró a Vincent-. pero … al final pudimos controlarlo..

\- ¿Controlarlo?.- preguntó Tess, despacio dándole miedo la respuesta.

Jt la abrazó por los hombres.

\- No olvides que ellos siempre han sido los malos y no había opción… Vincent se entregó, pero ni Cat ni yo podíamos permitir que lo hiciese…

Vincent continúo.

\- Me entregue porque no quería que a Cat le hiciesen daño… no sé lo que habrían hecho conmigo-. dijo suspirando-… pero -. Miró a Tess -. …pero tu amiga no lo consistió y Jt tampoco… al final, los tres agentes de Muirfield incluyendo a McCleary murieron… a él, lo estranguló la bestia… luego nos deshicimos de los cadáveres…pero ya era tarde, Muirfield sabía que estaba vivo… y volverían…

Tess los miró a los tres. Se recostó en el respaldo de la butaca, y levantó ligeramente las manos.

\- Vale, lo hecho, hecho esta y después de todo este tiempo… entiendo porque… como me dijo Cat después… ahora las cosas no son blancas ni negras… son grises.. y tenia razón.. eso es lo que son..

Jt cogió su mano y se la apretó, sintiéndose orgulloso de ella.

\- Lo primero que hizo ese agente fue intentar poner a Cat en mi contra... lo contó cosas que eran verdad, pero no le dijo las razones de ellas…tenía razón en que maté a mucha gente en la Afganistán, mucha más gente de la nunca recordaré y tendré que vivir con ello, y también a gente inocente…

\- Simon Holmes….- dijo Cat.

Vincent asintió.

\- Consiguió que me tuvieses miedo….-dijo muy serio-. Y reconozco que eso también ayudó en mi decisión de entregarme… después de haber llegado a tu vida... no me podia imaginar perdiéndote… hubiera…

Cat no le dejó seguir.

\- Pero solo fueron unos breves momentos de duda, aunque no me hubieses dicho lo que paso con él-. Se giró hacia Tess-. Vincent lo separó de una mujer a la que intentaban forzar.. y él murió... Ocurrió 5 años antes de conocerme

Tess se limitó a escuchar pero no dijo nada.

Luego Cat volvió a fijar la vista en él.

\- … pero… enseguida supe que no debía tenerte miedo, tú no eres así… y que jamás me harías daño…

Jt asintió y su marido tragó saliva.

\- Hasta aquel día en la terraza..

Cat movió la cabeza afirmativamente y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Si, pero ahí, toda la culpa la tuvo mí nunca "suficientemente adorado" padre…- dijo con ironía-… hay cosas que es difícil perdonarle… se va a cansar de hacer de niñero… -. Volvió a mirar a Vincent con ellos de disculpa-… pero, de verdad, en aquellos momentos, supe que jamás me lo harías….siendo tú, claro…- sonrió-. Espero que me hayas perdonado por tenerlas…

Vincent la atrajo hacia sí, tirando de la silla, como cierto dia en la casa bote y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios.

\- ¿Sería imposible no hacerlo? .- le dijo después de besarla.

Jt los interrumpio.

\- Chicos, no sé si vamos a querer ver lo siguiente -. Les dijo mirando la pantalla, muy serio...

De Lucca le escribía esto a Morgan:

" _No podemos consentir que mueran más de mis hombres. Hemos perdido a todo el equipo… mientras no me garantices su seguridad… no pienso arriesgarme más, deberías plantearse sacar a tus nuevos "niños" de tus brazos de una vez por todas… De todas maneras y siguiendo las órdenes de Londres, vamos a hacer que ella se acerque a al doctor Marks… podremos sabotearlo si se dedica a seguir investigando ADN de especies cruzadas que lo podría llevar en la dirección incorrecta_ ".

\- Claire…. – dijo Tess en un susurro.

Había otro correo estaba vez de Morgan a De Lucca:

" _No voy a molestarme en hablar más de ese tema… Cumple con tu trabajo, para eso se te paga…. Queremos que pongáis micrófonos en casa de la Alex Salter, puede que siga teniendo relación con ella_.".

Cat tragó saliva al verlo, mirando de reojo a Vincent, que no decía nada.

\- De alguna manera supieron, supongo que a través de las cartas que le mandaste, que era tu prometida cuando fuiste a Afganistan y empezaron a vigilarla... colocaron micros y se enteraron de lo de la cabaña...Perfecto lugar para atrapar a una bestia.

Vincent siguió sin decir nada. Estaba leyendo otro documento donde Morgan ordenaba a De Lucca que mataran a un periodista porque ha tenido con un encuentro con Alex Salter… y en otro documento distinto... que Claire hablase con ella, para convencerla de que les ayude a atraparlo...

El siguiente correo lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

" _Vincent Keller ha escapado de la trampa de "Claire".Buscad a Alex Salter. Estamos seguros de que intentara abandonar la ciudad.. En cuanto tengáis oportunidad matarla y traed el cuerpo aquí_. _No podemos dejar cabos sueltos_.

La orden estaba firmada por Morgan y Schneider.

Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada. Alex ya estaba enterrada desde hacía tiempo, y aquellos que habían dado la orden estaban muertos. Nada más se podía hacer por ella, nada más, salvo no olvidarla y eso tanto Jt, como Vincent, jamás podrían hacerlo, porque formaría parte de sus recuerdos y de su vida, siempre.

Cat cerró el documento y pasó al siguiente archivo.

" _Evan Marks_ ".

Ahora fue ella la que cerró los ojos, al igual que Tess.

" _Nuestro Doctor Sorensen, se ha puesto en contacto con el Doctor Marks, para arreglar de alguna manera, el hecho de que descubriese a Claire y ella tuviera que contarle la mentira que teníamos preparada para esta contingencia… Creemos por los informes de ella, que posiblemente exista un interés, mas allá de lo profesional, por parte del Doctor Marks, hacia la detective Chandler. Es un punto débil del cual podemos sacar ventaja_."

Cat agachó la cabeza.

Tess la movió de un lado a otro. Recostándose en la butaca.

En otro correo, se hablaba de la posibilidad real, de que él entregase a ese "monstruo" con la condición de que Catherine no sufriese ningún daño. Quería que lo sacasen de la vida de ella.

Cat suspiró.

\- Acaba de vernos juntos… y les dijo donde podían encontrarte…

\- No os olvidéis de que yo tuve una relación muy estrecha con el aquellos días…- .dijo Jt, ladeando la cabeza-. Llegué a chantajearle para se callase la boca, cuando vi que estaba a punto de descubrirme…. Supo que yo fui quien saboteó sus investigaciones respecto a Vincent… y desde luego, no me siento orgulloso de ello… pero no me quedo más remedio..

Vincent le miró y asintió. ¿Qué no sería capaz de hacer Jt por él?

Un sencillo correo venia después. Del tal Sorensen a De Lucca.

" _Lo tenemos. Mark nos lo ha entregado, está en los laboratorios externos_ ".

\- Me entregó… pero se dio cuenta enseguida del error que había cometido… y pagó por ello…. aunque luego nos lo devolvieron.. – dijo Vincent pensando en que ahora Evan era uno más de ellos.

\- Pero tuvo que pagar un precio muy algo...- añadió Cat.

Vincent asintió.

-…pero ahora, es feliz, tiene a Heather que entiendo su situación… y él también se acepta… mejor así que muerto…

Todos asintieron a eso.

Después de seguir mirando determinados informes relacionados con las investigaciones de Evan, encontraron otro, que hacía referencia al día de su muerte. Cat vio un nombre que le hizo leerlo detenidamente. De Lucca se lo mandaba a Morgan.

 _"_ _Te lo dije claramente que nosotros no podemos con él…o entran tus híbridos en juego o no podemos cazarlo, salvo que la utilicemos a ella como cebo._

 _Sé que no quieres hacerle eso a Thomas pero no va a quedar otra, además todavía tengo dudas de que no le haya contado a Cat algo sobre nosotros después de la muerte de su madre. Es muy extraño que las vidas de ella y de Vincent Keller se hayan unido por una casualidad del destino…_

 _Evan Marks está siendo enviado al Baker para que hagáis lo que queráis con él, aunque por lo que le me ha dicho Stanley, vais a seguir con vuestros experimentos sobre reanimación… solo diré que está prácticamente muerto. Le encontramos signos vitales, pero sus heridas son mortales de necesidad… Al final, su amor por la detective le llevó a sacrificarse, creo que los subestimamos… aunque es cierto lo que dijo Stanley, ella se ha quedado con el otro… si conseguís que sobreviva podría ser un buen aliado._

 _En definitiva, lo que dejo en vuestras manos… pero pensar seriamente en lo de utilizar a la detective…_

 _Nosotros tenemos ahora un problema añadido, nuestro hombre, Paul Davis ha estado haciendo muchas preguntas desde que trajimos a Vincent al laboratorio… y desde que Evan Marks fue herido. No olvides que tuvo una relación estrecha con la Doctora Chandler, ella fue quien lo trajo aquí después de que cerrasen el orfanato y como no tenía el gen que nos hacía falta lo hizo trabajar para Muirfield, en su equipo de seguridad. Le tenía confianza y sé que hablaron mucho durante los días antes de que la doctora muriese, quizás sepa más de lo que parece … siempre sintió mucho su perdida y estoy seguro que reconoció a Catherine, en la mujer, a la que el doctor Marks protegió con su sacrificio.. Me temo que algo va a hacer… algo que puede costarnos caro…"_

Tess frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Ese no es el tipo que entró en la comisaria desangrándose?

Cat asintió.

\- El que te habló de Orchand… y de que Muirfield iba a ser vulnerable durante un tiempo… .- añadió Vincent.

\- Si, es el mismo… Otra víctima más…. .- dijo Cat cogiendo aire con fuerza, miró todos y luego la fijó en Vincent -…. Y aquello llevo a Gabe hasta ti…. Y por lo que veo, volvió a poner a mi padre en el centro de todo… Les hice tener dudas sobre él… y…

Jt no la dejó terminar de hablar, sabia hacia donde iba y no se lo iba a consentir... tenia la certeza de que todavia quedaban cosas muy duras por leer. No podia dejar que empezase a echarse la culpa.

\- Sigamos leyendo…. .- dijo con determinación.

Cat volvió a fijarse en la pantalla.

Otro archivo con un correo… volvía a ser de De Lucca a Morgan:

" _Ya nos hemos llevado el cuerpo de Paul Davis de la morgue… y hemos recuperado el cuerpo del que mande a matarlo. Sé que estás convencido de que llegó a ponerse en contacto con la detective… el incendio de Orchand no pudo ser accidental… Hubo una filtración en los archivos y luego todo arde… seguro que ellos han tenido algo que ver… Seguimos vigilando a Thomas.. y solo espero tu confirmación para coger a la detective Chandler_ …"

\- Estaban planeando utilizarte para cogerme…..- dijo Vincent, levantando una ceja-… más o menos lo que acabó haciendo Gabe.

Cat se giró hacia él.

-¿Y porque no lo hicieron?

Tess señaló la pantalla.

\- Tal vez porque estaban preocupados en otra cosa… Mirar…

En el menú raíz había otro correo suelto, inmediatamente después de los anteriores.

"Thomas/Robert Reynolds"

Cat se quedó mirando la pantalla sin saber que hacer.

Vincent volvió a rellenar los vasos que le tendieron Tess y Jt, luego hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Bebió un trago y despues de pasarse la lengua por los labios lentamente, puso su mano, encima de la mano de Cat que estaba en el ratón.

\- Ahora soy yo quien te dice que no es necesario que lo hagas... ya sabemos que paso... ellos ordenaron matarlo...

Cat por toda respuesta abrió el archivo. Vincent levantó la mano.

\- Tengo que hacerlo...igual que tú...- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Vieron unos cuantos documentos. Cat empezó por el primero. Era un correo de De Lucca a Morgan.

" _No podemos perder más tiempo... va a hablar con su hija...Ha intentado esquivarnos pero aun así le hemos visto y odio. Ha llamado a Robert Reynolds nada más mandarle la foto donde le indicábamos que acaba de entrar en el país, y que nos avisase si se enteraba de que se ponían en contacto con su hija. Sé que te ha dicho muchas veces que no tiene nada que ver con la aparición de Vincent Keller en la vida de Catherine, pero ya no podemos estar seguros de nada… por lo que oímos, pretende contarle toda la verdad y que ella conozca a su verdadero padre… Morgan, sé que no quieres hacerlo pero no nos queda otra… hay que callarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde… si empieza por ahí… ¿cuánto crees que tardará en darle toda la información que tiene a la policía... a su hija?_ "

La contundente contestación de Morgan venía a continuación.

" _Reynolds ha escapado de nuestros radar y no quiero sacar todavía a mis chicos. Su posición en el FBI hace muy difícil acercarse a él…y además sabemos que no está solo, Stuart está con ellos, aunque este en las sombras, pero eso es un punto en a su favor muy importante…Creemos que sabemos por qué esta aquí… han vuelto a aparecer más activos durmientes del orfanato, que habían desaparecido, muertos entre ellos hemos detectado a Gabriel Nehru, ahora se hace llamar Gabriel Lowan… Estoy seguro de que los ayudo escapar la fallecida Doctora Chandler… Reynolds está terminando lo que empezó hace unos años…La operación de Londres no pudo con ellos, creo que solo hubo una baja… aunque estarán ocupados un tiempo… pero aun así él, ha venido junto con otro de los Reynolds…"_

\- Ian…. .-dijo Cat despacio, mientras seguía leyendo.

 _"…_ _En cuanto a Thomas… Hazlo…."_

Cat se llevó las manos a la cara cuando leyó lo siguiente:

" _No nos ha dado tiempo a cogerlo en su casa… hemos tenido que improvisar…. Ha sido seguido antes de que hablase con su hija y gracias a un oportuno semáforo… pero no ha muerto… Estaremos cerca, por si tenemos que volver a improvisar… Lamento que no haya sido todo lo rápido que tú hubieras querido"_ _Seguiremos en contacto, y si me necesitas con Reynolds, dilo_ "

Cat ladeó la cabeza triste…. Tragó saliva recordando esos duros momentos viendo tumbado a su padre en la cama del hospital, sin volver nunca a despertar… Heather y ella se despidieron de él cuando los médicos dijeron que sus lesiones eran lo suficientemente graves y que no creían que pasase de esa noche…

Dejó todo, la búsqueda de Vincent, su trabajo, se quedó con él… y sosteniendo cada una de las hermanas, una mano de Thomas le acompañaron hasta su último aliento.

Cat se tocó la frente unos segundos. Vincent vio que no podría aguantar mucho sin echarse a llorar la cogió entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Cat se apoyó en su pecho y se dejo querer... esa era todo lo que necesitaba… a Vincent y a sus amigos, a su lado para pasar por esto, por última vez…

Entonces el teléfono de Cat empezó a sonar, dándoles un susto de muerte a todos.

\- ¡Mi madre! -. Exclamó Jt. ¿Quién demonios es a estas horas?

Cat descolgó enseguida, enjugándose las lágrimas y separándose de Vincent. Solo podía ser una persona.

\- Dime Mark…. Sí, todavía estamos aquí….. ¿Qué?.- cogió el ratón y salio de disco 2-…¿Qué lo borre sin abrir?... Si… ¿No, me digas? En serie?-. su expresión se volvió muy grave-…. Ahora mismo…- pinchó con el botón derecho del ratón encima del nombre del disco 3 y le dio a eliminar…. -. Ya.. hecho…... de acuerdo, esperaremos ha que nos lo podais enviar... pero si encontrais alto llamsrnos...

Jt y Tess miraron a Vincent sin entender. Este se giró hacia ellos….

\- Han intentado abrir el disco 3 y tenía un virus y un localizador… creen que el Consorcio puede saber que tenemos la información de De Lucca… y viendo lo que han hecho para evitarlo… no puede ser bueno…

* * *

 **Pocos minutos antes en NY**

\- Bien, entonces el Disco 1 contiene información sobre las finanzas del Sr. Costa, véase De Lucca…- escribió Gary.

\- Eso es… le corroboró Frank Reagan algo desilusionado.

-…y por lo que parece el Disco 2, es la historia en documentos, tanto escaneados como en forma de copias de correos electrónicos, de los proyectos del Consorcio aquí en NY….

Mark asintió.

\- Cat lo está viendo más en detalle en Londres… es algo que les interesa mucho a ellos…

Gary anotó lo que le decía Mark.

Spencer mientras tanto hacia descifrado la clave de la contraseña del tercer discos y se acababa de levantar a tomarse un café que le habían traído.

Rose lo miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Cuando averiguo la contraseña, pudo verle manejar determinado programa de desencriptado que hacía mucho que no veía…

\- …pero… ese programa está prohibido…- le había dicho-…. Lo creo un hacker hace unos años para entrar en… -. Se lo quedo mirando fijamente unos segundos, y después abrió muchos los ojos-... pero no es posible… está en la cárcel…

Mark llegó hasta ella entonces, viendo como Spencer se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso…. y apretó su hombro.

\- Déjalo Rose…Todo eso ya lo hablaremos más tarde…tiene que trabajar…

Ella lentamente asintió.

Entonces fue cuando Spencer se levantó de su silla y le tendió un papel a Mark.

\- Es la contraseña del disco 3… voy a tomarme un café… lo necesito…

Frank Reagan le sirvió, él mismo, café recién hecho de la cafetera del despacho.

\- Buen trabajo –le dijo, dándole la taza.

Spencer asintió.

\- Si... buen trabajo… .- se echó abundante azúcar.

Frank miró a su alrededor y viendo que no había nadie cerca añadió:

\- No te preocupes… si lo averiguan no te pasara nada… yo respondo por ti….

Spencer lo miró tragando saliva.

\- Me alegra oír eso…. Supongo que por mandar información a través de la red de la policía de NY no me pueden pillar… pero no lo tengo nada claro… son como buitres carroñeros… siempre encima de su presa…

La conversión terminó, porque en ese momento Mark exclamó:

-¡ Mierda! Otra vez!

Spencer fue hacia allí enseguida dejando el café en la mesa.

\- ¡No lo toques!.—le grito.

El hermano de Cat, se levantó rápidamente de la silla para que su compañero pudiera sentarse.

\- Esta encriptado de forma independiente…

Todos se colocaron detrás de él.

Spencer aplicó otra vez programa para salvar la encriptación… cuando lo hizo y la aplicó el corrector, lo que se mostraba en pantalla volvia a tener sentido… pero de repente, una pequeña ventana apareció en una de las esquinas de la pantalla y un montón de frases compuestas de signos, letras y números se fueron deslizando a gran velocidad..

\- ¡Mierda, Mierda! Nos están hakeando a nosotros….¡Ahí que apagar la conexión!… enseguida!

Mientras lo decía, se metió en la configuración de red y desconectó la wi- fi del ordenador… una vez que lo hizo la ventana que acababa de aparecer desapareció.

Se giró para hablar con el director.

\- Saben que hemos entrado…y eso no creo que sea bueno… Voy a intentar engañarles pero no creo que lo consiga por mucho tiempo… -. Desconectó el disco duro-. Lo único bueno es que ya podéis mirarlo… esta libre… pero por favor desde otro ordenador… Mirar a ver su sacáis algo de allí que os sirva, porque si no consigo engañarles sabrán que estáis detrás de ellos…

Volvió a encender la Wi-fi

-¡Voy a por vosotros! -. Dijo a los del otro lado y empezó a teclear muy deprisa en el teclado, mientras se desplegaban en la pantalla mil y una ventanas…

Mark cogió del disco duro.

\- ¿Puedo mandárselo a Cat ahora?

Spencer asintió.

\- Si…. pero que borren el otro cuanto antes…

\- De acuerdo… -. Suspiró mirando la pantalla-…. Si saben que hemos llegado hasta aquí… puede hacer que todo estallé ya….

Spencer asintió.

\- Si esta en mi mano te lo prometo que no lo sabrán. Intentaré que crean que ha sido un fallo en la red… pero, por si acaso, daros prisa…

Fue junto a los demás al ordenador de Rose. Conectaron el disco duro y empezaron a ver los archivos. Solo habían leído los títulos de una docena cuando se dieron cuenta de que aquello era justo lo que necesitaban…pero el tiempo se les estaba acabando, necesitaba algo con que actuar…

* * *

 **Covington House Londres  
**

Una luz amarilla parpadeo durante unos segundos en un ordenador en el bunker. El experto que lo controlaba se puso enseguida manos a obra, llamando enseguida a sus superiores.

Intentó buscar la procedencia de la señal, pero no le dejaba. Esta saltaba de un país a otro, volviendo a hacer el mismo recorrido como si de un bucle se tratase.

Esas señales estaban creadas para detectar intromisiones en sus sistemas… pero ahora, no lograba encontrar donde estaba la intrusión… cuando comprobó los diagnósticos, el sistema le decía que era un fallo en la red… pero algo le decía que eso no podía ser posible…

Llegaron enseguida Clifford Chester y Stanley, seguimos por Owen.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el hijo de Lord Chester.

\- Un dispositivo de alerta ha saltado… pero los diagnósticos me dicen que es un simple error en la red… ha sido solo una cuestión de segundos, pero aun así…hay algo que no encaja…

Clifford le ordenó levantarse de la silla, y el mismo empezó a hacer pruebas en el fallo….

\- Es innegable que alguien ha entrado en el sistema… este dispositivo solo salta cuando alguien entra a nuestras bases de datos... y teniendo en cuenta que no tenemos noticias de De Lucca desde hace un par de días… yo diría que por mucho que el sistema nos diga que es un fallo, estoy seguro que han entrado desde NY…. De Lucca no era tan fiable como pensábamos…

Stanley se cruzó de brazos preocupado.

\- Los archivos comprometidos de Morgan tenían todos, una orden de aviso en cuando fuesen desencriptados…. Y estoy seguro de que De Lucca hizo una copia de todos ellos cuando salimos del Baker… y conociéndolo seguro que la ha ido actualizando… Lo que tengo claro es que desgraciadamente está muerto… si no jamás habrían llegado a ello...

Clifford golpeó el teclado enfadado.

\- ¡Demonio! Quien me intenta bloquear es bueno…muy bueno… no deja de dar saltos para que no encuentre la señal y a la vez me bombardea con señales de fallos de red… -. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-… ¡no pueden haber encontrado esto… justo ahora…!

Stanley movió la cabeza….

\- Es muy temprano… pero creo que es hora de reunir al consejo….

Clifford asintió sin moverse del ordenador… esa guerra se acababa de convertir en algo personal.

\- Owen, empieza a prepararlo todo… ordeno-. Y avisa a mi padre…. No le gustan que lo despierten de madrugada pero el caso lo merece…

El asistente de los Chester salió de la habitación de control del bunker para hacer lo que le acababan de mandar

Stanley cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar el teléfono de Ethan… tenía que ir presándose para dar la orden.

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Evan descendió a los túneles por la entrada que había debajo del Baker, y que durante un tiempo había permanecido aislada del resto por culpa de las explosiones… Devin y los demás habían trabajado en limpiarlos y fueran de nuevo viables, para evitar paseos complicados.

Era ya tarde, muy tarde, pero quería ver un momento a Lynn antes de acostarse. Había tenia mareos y vómitos en los últimos dias y la tensión bastante más alta de lo que gustaría, y de paso, esperaría a que alguien le avisase de lo que estaba pasando en el despacho del director con los discos duros de De Lucca.

Despues de la sorpresa de saber que De Lucca tenia una doble vida... y que ese misterio estaba resuelto, habia dejado que la policia se ocupase y él habia vuelto a los tuneles... No queria dejarlos solos por mas tiempo... Samuel habia ido con Mark y Vincent, no habia vuelto todavia de su autoexilio.

A primera hora de la tarde... Le avisaron de que Frank Reagan tenia a la Sra Costa y de que iban al Baker para que ella reconiciese el cadaver... Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, y acudió de inmediato.

Ahora, mientras se dejaba guiar por las marcas que habían colocado en las paredes y que solo si formabas parte de la peculiar familia del submundo de NY, podías conocer, iba pensando en lo que acababa de vivir unas horas antes.

Silvana Costa había visto el cadáver de su marido y se había derrumbado encima de él. Tardaron mucho en poder mantener una conversación normal con ella, pero al final, después de siniestrarle un tranquilizante y bajar las medidas de seguridad a su alrededor lo habían conseguido.

Se agarró con fuerza el colgante, pareja del otro que lleva De Lucca, mientras contestaba a las pocas preguntas que el director Reagan le hizo allí….a la mayoría de ellas no pudo contestar porque en el fondo no conocía los detalles de sus negocios… Solo podía decirles que se cambiaron de nombre cuando su marido empezó a prosperar en los negocios… Nunca le preguntó los motivos…para cuando sus hijos nacieron ya eran los Sres. Costa...

Evan se encogió de hombros. Era una forma muy interesante de esconderse… Una doble vida, con dos nombre distintos imposibles de relacionar… pero al final, lo hicieron, porque De Lucca, no pudo evitar sentir el amor que sentía por su mujer, y eso le hizo llevar ese colgante..

El amor, el amor que puede ser nuestra salvacion... o nuestra perdicion.…. De repente, dejó de pensar. Acababa de sentir algo, y no muy lejos de él…¡No podía ser! ¡NO! ¡Ahora no!

Iba a echar a correr para avisar a los demás e ir a buscar a Lynn, cuando desde las sombras de uno de recodos de los túneles, algo indefinido, moviéndose a toda velocidad, se le echo encima, y solo pudo sentir como dos garras se le clavaban en el pecho... consiguió zafarse, pero sintió como la sangre empezaba a correr, … Se convirtió enseguida para protegerse, y atacar, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque quien le había golpeado había desaparecido. Se levantó el jersey y pudo ver las marcas de las garras de quien había intentado en vano sacarle el corazón.

Convertido todavía en bestia…. Echó a correr todo lo que su especial condición le permitía para avisar a toda la gente de los túneles del peligro que se cernía sobre ellos… pero sobre todo corrió para salvar a Lynn… y a su hijo….. Ethan había venido a buscarlos.

* * *

Lynn y Emily andaban despacio por los túneles en dirección a sus habitaciones, después de haber estado leyendoles, un poco, a los niños… Sin estar Vincent con ellos. Lynn se lo había tomado como una obligación y Emily le ayudaba.

Las dos tenían mucho en que pensar y mucho en que preocuparse, y eso había hecho que se encontrara bien juntas.

\- ¿Todavía no sabes nada de él? .-Le preguntó Lynn a Emily, después de estar un rato en silencio oyendo los ruidos de la cañerías que no dejaban de sonar… mensajes para Devin y los demás….

\- No... – contestó Lynn moviendo la cabeza-. No lo he visto desde esa noche… Menos mal que por lo menos Evan y Samuel nos mantienen informados de todo…. pero no puedo evitar estar preocupada… por todo…

Lynn cogió aire.

\- Yo también lo estoy… - se tocó el vientre, apenas abultado-… tengo motivos fundados para estarlo.

Emily sonrió.

\- No te preocupes… hay mucha gente que te cuida…

Lynn asintió.

\- Lo sé… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en los sentimientos tan contradictorios que tengo ahora….- miró hacia delante. Estaban llegando a la habitación de Lynn-. A veces siento unas ganas tremendas de salir de aquí y correr todo lo lejos que pueda… y allí, donde sea, empezar una nueva vida… y olvidarme de todo…

\- No es mala idea… volver a empezar la mayoría de las veces es bueno… pero aquí, no lo olvides, que hay gente que te quiere… y que te echaría de menos…

Lynn se masajeó la frente sonriendo.

\- Es hablar por hablar… no lo haría… no soy tan valiente… y además, ya sabes lo que soy…

Emily asintió.

\- Si… pero tal vez, algún día puedan curarte… - le dijo abriendo los ojos, e intentando darle un poco de esperanza.

Lynn soltó una carcajada.

\- No puedo confiar en eso… -. Miró a su alrededor-… Estoy muy a gusto aquí… pero creo que tampoco es mi sitio…

Emily la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Y Vincent?

Se pararon en la puerta de la habitación.

Lynn se apretó un poco mas la chaqueta de lana y cuero que llevaba. Habia sentido de repente un sudor frio.

\- Vincent…. es Vincent… demasiado para mi…

Emily le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- No digas eso… estoy convencida de que entre…

No pudo terminar, porque Lynn la cogió por el brazo y echó a correr con ella detrás, por el mismo sitio por el que habia venido.

\- ¡Lo he sentido! – le dijo chillando.- ¡Esta cerca, muy cerca!

Emily se dejaba llevar por Lynn intentado no caerse.

\- ¿Quién?! .- le gritó asustada.

\- ¡Ethan!

Lynn se giró para mirar detrás de ella.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Dios Mío! ...

No vio a nadie detrás de ellas, pero estaba segura de que Lynn si.

Siguieron corriendo en dirección al gran comedor, aunque sabía que allí era imposible que esas horas hubiese nadie, pero al girar en una esquina, Lynn se paró en seca. Emily la golpeó al no poder frenar de golpe y casi hizo que cayesen las dos. La cuñada de Vincent, miró por encima del hombro de la mujer rubia, y lo vio viendo hacia ellas desde las sombras.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Lynn la empujó contra la pared del túnel, y fue hacia él. Emily tragó saliva y se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared de piedra, intentando hacerse invisible. Sabía que era Ethan… y que era Lynn.

El hibrido se acercó a ella e hizo ademan de besarla pero Lynn se apartó. Ethan puso cara de sorpresa.

\- No te alegras de verme? – le preguntó.

\- No… dijo ella-. no… no me alegro de verte en este lugar… No quiero que le hagas daño a esta gente… si quieres hablar conmigo podemos vernos fuera…

Ethan sonrió.

\- Bueno, no pienso hacer daño a nadie… si vienes conmigo claro… No pienso largarme de esta ciudad sin ti… Además, no siento por ningún lado a ese animal que vive en estos túneles…. Aunque tal vez sea una pena, habría estado muy bien ofrecérselo a mis jefes como regalo de despedida…-. Chasqueó la lengua, contrariedad-. . Seguro que les habría encantado partirlo por la mitad para saber cómo había sido posible algo así… -. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta-. Las cosas se van a precipitar porque tus amigos no han podido estarse quietos ya ahora nos va a tocar correr… pero antes intentaré que tu, nuestro hijo… -. Dijo mirando al vientre de Lynn-. .. y yo.. Estemos muy lejos por si todo no sale como debe salir..

Lynn tragó saliva.

\- No tengo ninguna intención de irme contigo a ningún sitio… Mi hijo necesita estar aquí.. no sabemos cómo puede ser este embarazo… -. Le dijo, pero se guardó mucho de hablarle de Vincent, ni tan siquiera para decirle que jamás que podría con él.

Ethan movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Sé que el embarazo de la Sra. Keller… ha terminado bien… con lo cual no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por eso… .- sonrió ligeramente-. Puedo sentir su corazón y es fuerte… no podía ser de otra manera..

Lynn se fue alejando de él.

\- No me iré contigo… y si para eso tengo que luchar lo haré…lucharé… .- sus ojos se pudieron amarillos.

Ethan cambió radicalmente de expresión.

\- ¡Vendrás! .- exclamó-… No entiendo que es lo que te ha pasado desde que te salve de esa bala lanzada por ese maldito berseker. Eras mía… y ahora…

\- Ahora… soy de él….- se llevó la mano al vientre-. Y sé que no serás un bueno padre.. y algo me dice que él también lo siente…. No puedo consentir que mi hijo se crie cerca de ti…

Ethan era consciente de que no podía luchar contra ella. No quería hacerle daño… Miro a su alrededor y vio a Emily pegada a la pared.

En unas décimas de segundo la tenía agarrada del cuello.

\- ¡No! -. Gritó Lynn-. ¡Suéltala…!

Ethan la pegó la pared y le levantó poco a poco mientras no dejaba de apretar. Emily apenas podía respirar… agarró con desesperación la mano que apretaba su cuello, pero no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza del hibrido.

\- La decisión está en tu mano… yo no puedo luchar contra ti… tienes que venir conmigo porque es lo que hay que hacer...- la miró a los ojos y Lynn vio casi una súplica-… ven conmigo, te prometo que seremos felices… o por lo menos lo intentare.. Intentaré hacerte de feliz.

Lynn, viendo como Emily se iba quedando sin oxígeno se dio cuenta de que no había elección posible.

\- Iré donde quieras…. Pero suéltala… es un persona inocente que no se lo merece…. .- le pidió.

Se acercó a él, le cogió de la mano y lo besó en los labios.

Ethan soltó a Emily y la dejo caer.

Lynn pudo ver como caía lentamente, desmayada.

Ethan le devolvió el beso. Lynn evitar pensar en nada…no quería que el supiese cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos en ese momento. Simplemente volvió a mirar a Emily para estar segura de que estaba bien.

\- Su corazón late.. Respira, no te preocupes… estará desmayada un tiempo… que nos vendrá bien para salir de aquí, antes de que nadie se enteré.

La agarró con fuerza de la mano y la volvió a besar. Le apartó el pelo de la cara.

\- Prometo hacerte feliz, pase lo que pase…

Sin decir nada, la cogió en brazos y Ethan echó a correr hacia la entrada por la que había accedido a los túneles, aquella por la que Lynn había salido el día que supo que ella estaba embarazada. Cuando decidió que tenía que ya no podía esperar para ir a buscarla, solo tuvo que rastrearla.

Mientras Lynn era llevada por Ethan hacia un futuro incierto, ella solo podía mirar el camino que iban dejando atrás, esperando, con desesperación que antes de que salieran de allí, alguien volviese a rescatarla desde las sombras de su propio infierno.

* * *

Evan corrió por los túneles siguiendo el rastro del que sabía era Ethan, al pasar cerca de la sala común, oyó pasos. Se paró un momento pero enseguida supo quién era y corrió hacia él sin miedo. Samuel se sorprendió al verlo llegar medio convertido en bestia…

\- ¡ Qué demonios! -. Exclamó al ver que Evan se paraba a su lado.

\- Ethan ha entrado en los túneles….

\- ¿Cómo ha sido posible?

-Muy sencillo… yo acabo de llegar, tu no lo puedes detectar y Vincent, solo Dios sabe dónde se ha metido…Además, Ethan, es demasiado rápido, para que los vigilantes lo detecten… y ya conoce el lugar..

Samuel se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- ¿Por dónde ha entrado?

\- Creo que por el lugar por donde salió ella el día que se vieron, cuando se enteró de que Lynn estaba embarazada.

Samuel le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no lo pensamos? .- exclamo enfadado-. Solo ha tenido que rastrearla….

Evan asintió. Había sido un fallo tremendo.

\- …creo que ahora va a por ella….

Samuel miró delante y detrás de ellos al apenas iluminado túnel.

\- Iremos hacia la salida…empezaras a rastrearlo desde ahí… Ethan no se arriesgara a adentrarse más en los túneles de aquello que acaba de recorrer….

Evan asintió. Se convirtieron en sus híbridos y salieron directos a intentar lo parar lo, casi, inevitable.

* * *

Ethan siguió el mismo túnel por el cual había llegado hasta ella, y a los pocos segundos llegaron al puente que llevaba cerca de la salida.

Un lugar que siempre había fascinado a Lynn. Un buen número de pequeños puentes uniendo unos túneles de servicio con otros…dentro de una inmensa cueva de piedra sin final, con un techo de arcos de medio punto, de piedra sin pulir… con otro en una trama sin fin. Todos ellos construidos en la misma época, aunque el nombre de quien lo había pensado se perdía en la niebla del tiempo.. .Lynn estaba segura de que casi nadie la ciudad sabría de su existencia.

Cuando estaban atravesando uno de ellos, Ethan se paró. Lynn miró delante esperanzada y vio a Samuel y Evan que aparecían por la puerta, que era su destino….

\- Tenemos invitados a la fiesta.- dijo Ethan dejándola en al suelo.

Evan se adentró en el puente acercándose a ellos.

\- No dejaremos que te la lleves…

Detrás de él Samuel se colocó en la salida con los brazos cruzados.

Ethan sonrió…

\- No tenéis ninguna posibilidad… ninguna….

Lynn pasito a pasito al verse libre de Ethan había ido colocándose detrás de él. Evan se dio cuenta enseguida de que no solo iban a ser dos, con uno…. Iban a ser tres contra uno….

No le dio tiempo a pensar más en ello, sobre todo en el peligro que pudiera suponer para el niño que ella se pudiese a luchar….

Lynn se convirtió rápidamente en el hibrido que el Consorcio había echo de ella, y con el rostro de desencajado de la bestia y los ojos amarillos, destilando rabia….y mientras Ethan de se daba la vuelta sorprendido de lo que estaba sintiendo detrás de él… ella lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra la barandilla del túnel con la intención de que cayera...

…. Pero Ethan era más rápido de lo que ella ya sabía… se apartó justo a tiempo y solo llegó a sentir el empujón en su brazo… la inercia de la fuerza con la que Lynn, se había empleado la hizo caer al suelo del puente delante de él, de rodillas… Ese momento lo aprovecharon Samuel y Evan para cambiar y abalanzarse sobre Ethan… entre ambos logró sacarlo del puente y llevarlo hasta el túnel por el que habían entrado, alejándolo así todo lo posible de Lynn-…. Allí empezó la luchan entre los tres… Samuel intentaba aprovechar los ataques de Evan, para llegar a su corazón pero era imposible era tan su rapidez que se convertía en un sombra de la propia pared de piedra del túnel…esquivándoles con facilidad, al tiempo que les llegaban a ellos golpes sin poder verlo venir.

En uno de sus golpes Evan salió despedido contra la pared con tanta fuerza que quedó inconsciente. Automáticamente, la bestia desapareció, dejando solo, al hombre desmayado.

Samuel se lanzó a por él aprovechando el momento donde que lo tuvo a tiro. Los dos acabaron en medio del puente. Samuel le clavó los dientes en la garganta con la esperanza de que le afectase el paralizante… pero no fue así… Ethan se lo quitó de encima y lo empujó lejos de él…. Samuel cayó por encima de la cuerda que hacía las veces de barandilla del puente, pudiendo agarrarse al filo del suelo de madera del mismo, con las dos manos, y quedando colgado.

Lynn que lo estaba viendo todo sentada en el otro lado del puente al que había llegado arrastrándose y preocupada por su niño, no pudo dejar escapar un grito.

Samuel con la fuerza del hibrido volvió a subir enseguida pero Ethan lo estaba esperando justo enfrente de él, y lo iba e empujar mandándolo al infierno, definitivamente, mientras Samuel veía como su cuello estaba lleno de sangre… cuando oyeron un rugido terrible que llegada desde el túnel donde Lynn lo observaba todo aterrada… Todos se giraron hacia allí, para ver a una bestia enorme, sucio, con las ropas destrozadas y con la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos y en sus espantosa boca abierta enseñando unos terroríficos colmillos, pasar al lado de Lynn, sin verla y llegar hasta Ethan y Samuel… El hibrido del Consorcio no pudo reaccionar con la rapidez de la que era capaz, ante la aterradora visión que se acercaba hasta él…

Samuel se apartó del borde del puente, justo en el momento en que Vincent levantaba a Ethan del suelo, sin apenas esfuerzo y lo lanzaba por encima de la cuerda, hacia el vacío.

Los gritos del hibrido, en su rápida caída, se fueron oyendo cada vez más lejanos, hasta que de golpe, pararon…..

Vincent se asomó al borde del puente… con la respiración alterada y su fiero rostro desencajado…. Se dio la vuelta andando hacia el lugar por donde había entrado… se paró al lado de Lynn, sin mirarla, unos segundos y después, volvió a correr hacia donde solo él sabía.

* * *

 **Convington House**

Stanley no habia pasado la noche con ella y eso la tenía preocupada. No era normal que eso pasase aunque por otra parte lo agradecía…

Justo termino de desayunar cuando Owen abrió la puerta de su exquisita celda.

\- ¿Ya ha terminado?

Ella asintió.

\- Si…. puede llevárselo….

Owen asintió. Cogió la bandeja con la taza de té y los restos de las tostadas con mermelada y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde está Stanley, Owen?

Este se giró un ápice para contestar.

\- Ha tenido una reunión muy urgente… seguro que luego vendrá a verla.

Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada…. Se recostó en el sofá-

Owen se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando sin querer golpeó la bandeja con el pomo de la puerta. Todo lo que había encima se tambaleó.

La taza de porcelana al moverse resbaló de la bandeja y cayó al suelo.

Owen se agachó inmediatamente y recogió los trozos en la misma bandeja.

\- No se levante del sofá, por favor-. Le ordenó a Rebecca. Ella se mantuvo quieta-. Recogeré todo esto en un segundo… no me gustaría que se cortase.

Con delicadeza cogió cada uno de los trozos de la taza, con sus manos enguantadas hasta que se quedó convencido de que no quedaba ningún. Se levantó y se estiró el traje.

\- Lo lamentó….- le dijo con sinceridad, mientras se giraba hacia la mujer-… ¿Desea alguna cosa, mas?

Rebecca movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- De acuerdo… me retiro….- en el último momento Owen se giró para mirarla….-. si no tiene nadie con quien salir a dar su paseo… y si no le importa, yo la puedo acompañar…

Rebecca sonrió y asintió.

\- Será un placer…

Owen respiró hondo y salió de la habitación y volvió a cerrar con llave.

Nada más oír la llave, su expresión cambió ligeramente.

Se levantó fue al baño y cuando volvió se sentó otra vez en el sofá, retomando la lectura del libro que estaba leyendo.

Cuando llevaba poco más de media hora, lo dejó en su regazo y se recostó en el respaldo cerrando los ojos, llegando a caer dormida. Al cabo de pocos minutos se despertó sobresaltada.

El libro que había dejado apoyado en sus muslos, salió despedido, con tan mala suerte que fue a parar debajo de la mesa.

Contrariada se levantó del sofá y se agachó con delicadeza para recogerlo… pero a la vez que lo hacía, cogió también un trozo, de poco más de tres centímetros, de la taza que se le había caído a Owen, y que debido a la caída se había roto en forma de punta afilada.

El ayudante de los Chester no lo había visto cuando recogía los demás pedazos. ¿La razón?... porque había quedado debajo de una de las patas… pero ella, ella sí, que se había dado cuenta de ello.

Sin perder un segundo más, cogió el trocito de porcelana y el libro con la misma mano, se levantó y fue a dejar ambas cosas encima de su mesilla de noche, por supuesto con el libro encim de la porcelana…

Se volvió al pequeño saloncito, se sentó en el sofá con fingida cara de hastío, y encendió la televisión…

 **Continuara…**

 **Cada vez queda menos para el final... Os espero... Un besazo enorme para todas... Ana**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII**

 **Nueva York**

Mientras Spencer luchaba con el hijo de Lord Chester, para que no pudiera seguir su rastro, y entretenerlos lo máximo posible, una miríada de archivos, se deslizaron por la pantalla del ordenador de Rose.

Mark cliqueó en ellos a una velocidad asombrosa hasta que lo encontró… las fotos y los nombres de todos los híbridos que habían sido convertidos por el Consorcio desde el principio de su experimentación genética…, y en el mismo documento, el objetivo que tenían asignado.

El archivo con el nombre de John les dio la clave… en el figuraba el nombre de director de la policía, Fran Reagan y las razones por las cuales esa era su misión.

Fueron encontrando los nombres del director del FBI, el de la CIA, políticos de algo rango, jueces con poder, congresistas… y otros de dudosa conducta, capos de la droga, grupos terroristas, traficantes...

Frank levantó rápidamente la mirada del ordenador, y habló con sus hombres.

\- Imprimir inmediatamente todos estos archivos… y empezar a localizar a los posibles objetivos... quiero que puedan ser enviados a móviles enseguida.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente. Luego Frank miró a Mark.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Al principio, el hermano de Cat no dijo nada… luego se levantó de la silla como un resorte y cogió su chaqueta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Señaló un nombre con el dedo.

\- Por el Alcalde… es el que tenemos más cerca…

El nombre de un hibrido y su foto estaban unidos al nombre del actual alcalde de NY…

Rose se sentó en la butaca que acababa de dejar Mark vacía y le dio al botón de imprimir.

Gary les dio la hoja en cuanto la tuvo en la mano...

Mark la miró, mientras Frank organizaba al equipo y llamaba a su hijo. En cuanto contestó, le dijo que preparase a sus mejores hombres para ir a casa del alcalde... Frank sabía que vivía en una gran casa en Los Hamptons... Le dijo que se dirigieran allí... con sigilo. Querían cazarlo sin que supiera que algo estaba pasando. Cuando colgó fue a hablar con Gary.

\- Llamar a todos los capitanes y ponerlos sobre aviso... tenemos que evitar que pase lo peor... Entregadles a cada uno de ellos unas cuantas fotos y los objetivos.. -miró su reloj-. Va a ser un noche difícil para el cuerpo de policía de la ciudad de NY.. En el coche llamare al director del FBI, aquí en NY, lo conozco hace años... y lo pondré sobre aviso de la amenaza que tiene a su lado... si logramos neutralizarla a tiempo, le pediré que ayude con sus hombres...-se giró para mirar a Rose-. ¿Sabes enviarlo al ordenador de Londrés?

Spencer lo oyó y levantó una mano antes de que ella dijese nada.

\- Ven… te apuntó la IP…

Rose fue corriendo hacia el y tomó nota. Luego se volvió hacia su jefe.

\- Lo hago enseguida…

Fue hacia su ordenador y su puso a ello.

Mientras tanto, Spencer dejó de mirar la pantalla un momento, y observó a Mark, que permanecía muy serio mirando la foto del hibrido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?.-le preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta. Su compañero estaba preocupado. Sus hombros caídos decían muy a las claras que por primera vez en su vida se sentía derrotado.

Mark la levantó suspirando.

\- Si saben que vamos a por ellos… no nos dará tiempo de salvarlos a todos.- le dijo mirando a su alrededor-… no somos suficientes…

Frank Reagan le oyó justo cuando colgaba el teléfono. Fue hasta él.

\- Haremos lo que podamos….

Spencer asintió.

\- Haremos que lo podamos….-dijo a su vez.

El director cogió a Mark del brazo.

\- Vamos a los Hamptons... el hibrido forma parte de su personal de seguridad… estará con él, ahí….- le dijo leyendo la hoja que Gary le había dado con el perfil del hibrido. Viendo que no reaccionaba, le obligó a moverse-. Mark, tenemos que ir…. Paso a paso de acuerdo…no podemos rendirnos ahora…

Este asintió despacio y sin despedirse salió de la habitación detrás de él.

* * *

 **Covington House**

La reunión se hizo por video conferencia y los hombres fuertes del Consorcio, decidieron que era el momento de iniciar la "Operación Destino". A la vista de lo que estaba pasando en NY no podían arriesgarse, a que los Reynolds fuesen los que habían entrado en el ordenador de De Lucca, y por ende, en los archivos de Morgan… Puede que lograse parar a algunos de los activos… pero nunca, podrían pararlos a todos…

La sala de operaciones del sótano de Covington House, llena de los expertos del consorcio y del equipo de seguridad de Lord Chester, se preparaba para adelantar lo inevitable.

Stanley permanecía de pie con las manos a la espalda observándolo todo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo él estaba deseando que esto pasase de una vez… ya no tendría que esperar más para que su sueño se hiciese realidad… y tendría a su lado a la mejor mujer del mundo para compartirlo… Le importaba muy poco que ella estuviese con él a la fuerza…

Solo había una cosa, que le gustaría hacer para que su felicidad fuese perfecta… matar a Stuart y enseñarle su cadáver a Rebecca antes de prenderle fuego… Estaba seguro que acabarían apareciendo por ahí… y eso hacía que la posibilidad de que se cumpliese su deseo de felicidad completa, fuese casi real…. No tenían nada que hacer si iban allí…. los aplastarían a todos y luego cuando tuvieran todo el poder, entrarían en esa isla del demonio y se llevarían a los niños…pasando por encima de quien hiciese falta.

Lord Chester le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo y le dijo que parase…

-Desconéctalo todo… Vamos a empezar…

Su hijo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y apagó el ordenador.

\- Pero padre, no lo íbamos a hacer así.. …íbamos a ir poco a poco para que nadie sospechase que los incidentes estaban relacionados…

Lord Chester asintió.

\- Y lo haremos, pero no podemos esperar el tiempo que habíamos pensado… tendrá que ser más rápido… Tengo una ligera idea de que haremos para engañar a la opinión pública…

Su hijo lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Su padre sonrió.

\- No te preocupes...

Se levantó despacio y abrazó a su anciano padre.

\- Llama a tus hermanos….ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer….

Separándose de su padre, asintió lentamente y fue a su cuarto a por su teléfono. Lord Chester se dirigió a los que le miraban desde las pantallas.

\- Podemos empezar… pero ya saben caballeros, poco a poco…

Todos asintieron. Las pantallas se volvieron negras de repente, a la vez que Stanley marcaba el teléfono de Ethan… sonriendo abiertamente.

* * *

 **Londres**

Después de lo que les había dicho Mark desde NY habían sido incapaces de echarse a dormir.

Siguieron echando un vistazo a todo lo que había en el disco 1 y encontraron material escaneado que ya conocían, como el expediente médico completo de Rebecca y de todas las mujeres, hombres y niños, todos anónimos, que habían secuestrado para sus malditos experimentos…

Todos recordaron entonces, las cámaras donde mantenían los cadáveres para utilizarlos como les fuese conveniente.

Encontraron entre esos expedientes también el de Lynn… Leyeron que ya llevaban tiempo vigilándola y aprovecharon un dia en que pasaba sola por la fábrica, anexa a donde estuvo, posteriormente, el laboratorio de Sam, para cogerla...

Cat buscó, manteniendo en todo momento, un ojo en la pantalla del ordenador y otro en el teléfono, el archivo de la mujer que pudo ser la madre de Vincent…. pero no le dio tiempo, porque justo cuando empezaba a amanecer, la puerta del despacho se abrió, y entraron Ian y Murray, con una taza de café cada uno en la mano.

Los dos movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No puedo ser que hayáis estado todo la noche aquí…

Jt asintió. Se levantó y Tess hizo lo mismo. Era hora de más café.

\- Creo que no vamos a dormir hasta que esto haya acabado….- dijo Tess pasando a su lado.

Ian se acercó a Vincent y a Cat.

\- Supongo que si no nos habéis llamado, es que no hay nada digno de interés..

Vincent se pasó la lengua por los labios y se recostó en la butaca.

\- No… solo hemos estado haciendo memoria y viendo la historia de parte de nuestras vidas, desde su repugnante punto de vista, claro… pero…

Levantó un dedo llamando claramente su atención.

\- … pero Mark ha llamado hace un rato y nos ha dicho que el disco 3 estaba encriptado por separado, y al ir a desencriptarlo se han dado cuenta de que tenía trampa… Los pueden estar localizando…

Cat siguió hablando. Dejó lo que estaba buscando para mejor ocasión, y vio si Mark le había mandado algún mensaje. Nada….

-….Me pidió que borrase el archivo y esperásemos hasta que nos lo mandasen de nuevo….- suspiró-. Y en ello estamos…

Vincent se levantó de la butaca y cogió de la mano a su mujer para que hiciese lo mismo.

\- Vamos fuera, necesito salir de aquí….

Salieron todos del despacho y se sentaron en las butacas al lado de la barra, donde ya estaban Tess y Jt, bebiendo un estupendo capuchino hecho por Jodie… Vincent y Cat, le pidieron lo mismo.

\- Mala noche..- les dijo ella, mirándolos con cara de pena.

\- No lo sabes bien...- le dijo Cat cerrando los ojos un segundo-. ¿Dónde está Edward?-. Le preguntó a Ian, dándose cuenta de que faltaba su otro primo-… puede que sea el único con sentido común quedándose en la cama un poco más…

Ian sonrió, lo mismo que Jodie.

\- No….- le dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Está cerca de Covington House, vigilando… Llevamos unos cuantos días turnándonos para hacerlo… desde que pillamos a De Lucca…

Cat lo miró compungida.

\- Esto va a acabar con todos nosotros...

Su teléfono emitió un pitido, señal de que acababa de llegar un mensaje, y todos dieron un bote.

Catherine bajó del taburete y miró quien era… Nada más hacerlo se llevó una mano a la boca e intentó no llorar.

Le dio el teléfono e Vincent y se alejó un poco de ellos... necesitaba un poco de soledad...le dolían las entrañas cuando pensaba en ellos... aparte de notar como la leche subía a sus pechos... Sabía que la separación sería dolorosa, pero que llegase al dolor físico, jamás lo habría imaginado.

Su marido cogió el teléfono y vio lo que había causado esa reacción en su mujer.

Heather les acababa de mandar una foto de los gemelos, recién comidos, y recién cambiados en la cuna, durmiendo.

\- ¡Oh!Están preciosos… .- dijo mirando a su Cat.

Ella asintió sin darse la vuelta.

Jt le quitó el teléfono y todos los presentes se permitieron un momento de ternura, viendo la imagen de los dos gemelos Keller, durmiendo con la paz con que solo los inocentes lo pueden hacer. Tess fue hacia su amiga y la abrazó. Vincent estaba igual de emocionado de ella...

Nadie habló durante unos minutos…. Nadie habló hasta que la puerta del pub se abrió y entraron Stuart y Erik.

Las caras de pena por la lejanía de los niños desaparecieron, y enseguida empezaron a contarles todo lo que había pasado.

\- Tenemos que estar preparados para ir hacia Covington House antes de que ellos sepan que les estamos acorralando..- dijo Stuart decidido-. No podemos esperar más, o se escaparan…

A Erik se le ocurrió algo.

\- Podemos acercarnos nosotros, y comprobar cuanta gente hay dentro de la casa que este armada… con la esperanza de que no haya híbridos….-les dijo, y miró a Vincent y a Stuart.

\- ...Y una vez que lo hayamos hecho… entraremos por la puerta… No es momento para andarnos con rodeos… Ellos sabrán que vamos… solo podemos confiar en que seamos más...- añadió Stuart decidido.

Vincent se dirigió a él.

\- ¿Por qué no llamas a Angus? ¿O algún otro de los híbridos de la isla…?

Él lo miró asintiendo débilmente.

\- Lo he pensado… pero no puedo hacerlo... no podemos perder a mas hermanos...- agachó ligeramente la cabeza. Daba la impresión de que estaba avergonzado de tener esa debilidad-. Sé que está guerra les incumbe igual que a nosotros... pero... con nosotros ya vale... no puedo...

\- Tal vez ellos quieran venir….- añadió Vincent recordando a Connor.

Erik movió la cabeza, enérgico.

\- ¡No!.- espetó.- No vamos a sacrificar a nadie más... Tendrá que ser suficiente con lo que estamos-. Todos se fijaron que en su expresión no había nada de la vergüenza de Stuart.

Jt levantó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. No le gustaba lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir.

\- Pues yo no apostaría por nosotros... - dijo desafiándolo-. No creo que nos den la bienvenida cuando vayamos... y somos pocos, aunque vosotros, valgáis más que todos los demás...

Todos notaron cierto desprecio mal disimulado en las palabras de Jt.

Erik y Stuart mantuvieron la vista clavada en él, sin decir nada mientras Jt aguantaba el tipo con la cabeza bien levantada...hasta que Cat llegó por detrás de él, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hacia el despacho.

\- Vamos a seguir mirando esos discos duros... -le guiño un ojo a Vincent cuando pasó por su lado, ya recuperada de la emoción de ver a sus pequeños.-... tengo el palpito, de que vamos a encontrar lo que nos hace falta en ellos.

Se alejaron del grupo con Tess detrás de ellos.

Cuando Cat cerró la puerta, Erik se quedó mirando a Vincent, esperando una disculpa. Ésta no llegó.

Ian y Murray notaron como la tensión del momento, en vez de disminuir con la ausencia de Jt, acababa de aumentar. Estaba claro que a Vincent no le importaba lo que su amigo había dicho... ¿o quizás lo compartía?, pensaron ambos sin decírselo.

El alto y elegante escoces, también lo debía pensar, porque, dejó el café a medio beber encima de la barra y salió del pub sin decir nada.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto, desde que Cat entrase en el despacho y Erik se fuese, cuando ella salió, con el teléfono en la mano, indicándoles que fuesen hacia allí. Todos le hicieron caso, mirándola con expectación.

\- Es Mark...- les dijo.-…nos están mandando el disco 3... Dice que es muy importante...

Pasaron por su lado y vieron que Ian estaba sentado a la mesa manejando el ordenador, con Jt y Tess, detrás de él..

Cat siguió hablando con Mark. Este le fue contando lo que había ocurrido, y lo que habían encontrado...

\- Está el listado de los híbridos con los nombres de sus víctimas... Hemos encontrado el nombre de John unido al de Frank Reagan y ahora estamos yendo a por el alcalde. Su nombre también está asociado a un hibrido, que según parece se ha infiltrado como uno de sus guardaespaldas...

Mientras su hermano le contaba todo esto, ella se lo contaba a los demás.

\- ... hemos dejado al equipo del director recopilando toda la información sobre los objetivos... pero, creemos que nos han podido interceptar y puede que eso les hagan adelantar lo que tuvieran pensado hacer... Si es acabar con sus objetivos... no podremos llegar a tiempo de salvarlos a todos... hay docenas de nombres...

Cat se apartó el largo pelo de su cara, y cerró los ojos al oír eso…

Se acercó al ordenador y miró por encima del hombro de Ian.

\- Estamos abriendo lo que se va descargando…

Mark miró a su alrededor mientras oía a su hermana. Estaban llegando a la casa… Era todavía de noche y ni se veía un alma por los alrededores…

Sacó su arma de la cartuchera que llevaba de debajo de la chaqueta, y se dispuso a salir del coche siguiendo al director Reagan.

Nada más hacerlo, pudo oler el agua del mar, oír el rumor de las olas en la playa cercana, y ver un cielo iluminado de estrellas, cosa imposible en la ciudad... Desde luego, era un bonito sitio para vivir... siempre y cuando te lo pudieras permitir...

\- Catherine, tengo que dejarte... te llamaré en cuanto pueda... y por cierto, quiero pedirte una cosa...

\- Tú dirás...- le dijo su hermana alejándose un poco de la mesa.

\- No le digas nada a papá hasta que todo esto termine... Creo firmemente que estamos en el final de esta historia... él siempre ha luchado en primera fila y ha podido con ello, pero también sé que ahora tan lejos de todo, sufrirá muchísimo sabiendo que somos nosotros los que nos jugamos el pellejo...

Cat asintió mientras le oía hablar.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente... No te preocupes, no le diré nada...

\- Ok...- vio como los hombres del equipo de asalto empezaban a desplegarse por los alrededores de la casa. Eran los mismo que habían entrado en la nave, donde habían cazado a DeLucca, salvo dos, que habían sido heridos de gravedad, y todavía estaban en el hospital.- Cualquier cosa que encontréis me lo dices...

\- Lo haré...Mark, ten cuidado...

Mark suspiró.

\- Lo tendré.. Hasta pronto hermanita...- le dijo él, despidiendo definitivamente.

Volvía a llamarla así, y a Cat se le rompió el corazón... las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas... Se las quitó con un movimiento rápido de su mano... No le gustaba estar tan sensible... le daba sensación de debilidad...

\- Hasta pronto...- se despidió ella, forzando la voz para que no se le notase.

No dijeron nada más. Ambos colgaron a la vez. Cat se quedó mirando el teléfono, ajena a lo que ocurría a su espalda... hasta que oyó un grito, que procedía de Tess.

Se giró rápidamente a tiempo de verla señalar un amasijo de líneas en la pantalla, encima, de lo que a Cat le pareció un mapa topográfico, y oírla exclamar, a la vez:

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Sé lo que significan! ¡Es un mapa…. un mapa del subsuelo…!

* * *

 **Scotland Yard**

Era muy temprano, pero el superior de Murray, Thomas Crawford, ya se encontraba, en su despacho, repasando unos informes sobre atracos planificados a bancos de la ciudad, que habían terminado con la muerte de varios rehenes, cuando uno de los nuevos miembros de su equipo personal, entró en su despacho.

Levantó la vista de su trabajo y contempló el rostro impasible de Frederick.

Frederick Manson, había llegado al cuerpo justo después de que Murray, cogiese las "vacaciones" que tan bien merecidas, tenía. Sus referencias, provenientes de la policía de Londres eran excepcionales y había demostrado ser un grandísimo agente… desde luego daba menos problemas que el Agente Campbell. Cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado en Covington House se le revolvía el estómago.

\- Dime Frederick… ¿ocurre algo? .- le pregunto echándose hacia atrás en el sillón y esperando la respuesta, con las manos cruzadas en su regazo. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, cuando vio que en sus manos llevaba puestos dos guantes blancos.

El recién llegado cerró la puerta, sonrió, y lentamente sacó una pistola con silenciador de la cartuchera que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta. Antes de que Crawford tuviera tiempo de decir nada, disparó dos veces directo a su cabeza. Apenas hizo ruido.

Contempló a su superior mientras marcaba en su teléfono un corto mensaje, respondiendo al que había recibido hacía poco más de 3 minutos... A continuación abrió la puerta y llamó a uno de sus compañeros.

Flaherty, uno de los viejos agentes de Scotland Yard, que llevaba años enfrentado a Crawford por conseguir el puesto de jefe, entró en el despacho con cara de pocos amigos…

Manson miró la cámara del pasillo, que prudentemente había desconectado, y cerró la puerta. Flaherty se quedó de piedra al ver a su jefe con la cabeza reventada.

\- ¿Qué demonios…?

Empezó a decir, pero enseguida Manson, empezó a gritar.

\- NO….. NOOO… NOOO ¿Qué haces?...

Y ante el asombro del veterano agente le pegó un tiro directamente en el corazón.

El ruido resonó en todo el edificio… Sacó el arma con el silenciador, convenientemente registrada a nombre de Adam Flaherty, y la colocó en la mano del agente… Cambió la expresión de su rostro, y salió al pasillo gritando, llevando en la mano su pistola reglamentaria, que era con lo que había matado al Agente…

Enseguida, se desató el caos…

* * *

 **Los Hamptons, residencia del Alcalde de Nueva York**

El equipo comandado por el director de la policía de NY, su hijo, y Mark Reynolds, se repartieron por los lados de la casa.

Los tres hombres de la seguridad personal de alcalde, ocupaban sus posiciones cubriendo el perímetro de la mansión y el terreno circundante que incluía una playa privada, sin oír nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo cerca de ellos...

...Aunque eso, no era del todo cierto. Uno de ellos llevaba oyendo cada sutil movimiento que se producía cerca de ellos. Los frenos de los coches de la policía al aparcar alejados, las puertas de los vehículos al abrirse y cerrarse con cuidado, el ruido de los seguros al quitarse de sus armas, conversaciones apenas susurradas, las pisadas, que aunque cautelosas, rompían pequeñas ramitas caídas de los árboles que poblaban la calle, o que se resbalaban ligeramente con la arena de la playa...y podía oír también, un buen número de corazones que latían con fuerza... y con rapidez...

Nadie le había dicho nada, todo seguía funcionando según lo previsto, pero enseguida supo que venían a por el... Estaba haciendo en ese momento su ronda por la zona trasera de la casa, la que daba el porche cubierto, a la piscina infinita y a la playa privada... Sus 2 compañeros estaban dentro, y el alcalde, y su joven mujer, durmiendo en el piso de arriba.

Interrumpió la ronda y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la casa… estaban a punto de llegar hasta ahí... y no quería enfrentarse con ellos... todavía.

Entró en la casa por la enorme cocina, saludando al más joven de los miembros de su equipo, que en ese momento se tomaba un café recién hecho.

\- Sin novedad.- le dijo, y pasando por su lado fue hacia el vestíbulo de entrada donde estaban las escaleras que subían a la planta superior.

Saludó a otro compañero y empezó a subir las escaleras. Era normal que de vez en cuando subiesen a dar una vuelta por las habitaciones. Cuando estuvo arriba sacó el teléfono del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y miró a ver si tenía el mensaje. No, no lo tenía. Decidió llamar a Ethan, su contacto más cercano, para saber que estaba pasado, pero tampoco tuvo suerte... el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura…

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta de la casa. El miembro de la seguridad del presidente que había en el vestíbulo se apresuró a abrir sin olvidar sacar su arma.

Desde arriba el hibrido, oyó como abrían, y como su compañero le preguntaba quiénes eran y que hacían en la casa... le siguió un silencio corto. Imaginó que los que acababan de llegar estaban identificándose.

\- ¿Conoce a este hombre?.-preguntó con alguien con una voz inquietamente profunda.

Su compañero tardó en contestar. Cuando lo hizo su voz indicaba sorpresa y confusión.

\- Sí, claro... Es Peter Sand uno de los miembros del personal de seguridad del Alcalde...

\- ¿Y está aquí ahora?

\- Sí, acaba de subir a la planta de arriba,…pero me tendrá que decir que….

No pudo terminar de hablar. Danny, Mark y dos hombres más, lo apartaron de la puerta y se precipitaron a subir las escaleras... pero Peter, ya no estaba oyendo la conversación...

Al saber que lo buscaban y que no podía contactar con nadie, se dio cuenta de que solo podía hacer una cosa antes de que todo terminase... acabar la misión para la que había sido preparado.

Sacó su arma, se dirigió con paso decidido a la habitación del alcalde, abrió la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido...

* * *

 **Túneles de Nueva York**

Una sombra enorme llegó hasta donde había quedado el cuerpo destrozado de Ethan…. La sangre había llenado el suelo…y Vincent tuvo que andar sobre ella para poder coger el cuerpo en brazos.

No quería dejarlo ahí…. Debía desaparecer… de la realidad, y sus pesadillas…

Lo llevó con facilidad, a través de los túneles, excavados en la roca, más profundos de cuantos él conocía… y después de andar un buen trecho, llegó a un lago...

Un lago profundo que nadie sabía de donde venía ni a donde iba, pero que se remansaba allí, partiendo de una catarata cercana... Cogió la barca que había en la orilla por la que había entrado y echó el cuerpo en ella.

Recordó el día que había llevado a Cathy en ella cuando la salvó de Paracelso…Se recreó, en la imagen de su rostro y de su mirada, mientras él llevaba la barca de vuelta…. Suspiró… ¡Cuanto daría para volver a ese momento!

Lentamente, la llevo hasta el mismo centro del lago. Sabía que allí la profundidad era mucha. Cogió el desmadejado cuerpo, reventado por la terrible caída, y lo dejó resbalar hacia el agua.

Permaneció quieto observándolo hasta que se hundió... y mucho tiempo después…. Luego, levantó la cabeza y contempló el lugar, la gran cueva de altos techos de piedra que tenía a su alrededor.

Cogió aire con fuerza cerrando los ojos… Había vuelto a matar, otra vez… Sabía que las circunstancias de su vida, le habían llevado a ello, a pesar de que se había jurado que jamás volvería a ocurrir…. pero aun así, aunque se lo hubiese jurado, no podía permitir que se la llevase... Nunca dejaría que nadie hiciese daño a su gente...

Cogió el remo y volvió a la orilla…. Cuando llegó hasta allí, había tomado la decisión de regresar…

* * *

 **Los Hamptons...**

Mark subió las escaleras el primero, a tiempo de ver como la puerta de una de las habitaciones se cerraba. Corrió hacia allí sin saber seguro que los demás le seguían… Estaba convencido de que el hibrido estaría allí...

Sabiendo que no podía andarse con cautelas a estas alturas, le dio una patada a la puerta…y justo en ese momento se oyó un disparo…

La cama del alcalde y su mujer estaba justo enfrente de la puerta, enmarcada por dos puertas que daban a un balcón, que seguro tenia vistas al mar… El hibrido con los ojos amarillos y su cara contrahecha por el cambio a la bestia, a un lado de la cama, apuntaba a las dos personas… la mujer tenía el pecho lleno de sangre y apenas se movía, mientras que el alcalde intentaba cogerla en brazos gritando, mirando fijamente al hombre que les acababa de disparar y que se disponía a hacerlo otra vez.… Todo esto lo vio Mark en apenas una décima de segundo… La única que le hizo falta para disparar su arma a la cabeza de la hibrido, impidiendo que reaccionase, o el alcalde y su mujer, no serían los únicos que muriesen ese noche…

Las cortinas de la ventana se llenaron de sangre y sesos…. El hibrido cayó al suelo… y Danny llegando detrás de Mark, se acercó a él, y aun sabiendo que estaba muerto, volvió a dispararle, esta vez en el corazón….

Se giró hacia Mark, que guardaba su arma. y le dijo un sucinto:

\- Por si acaso….

Mark asintió con la cabeza… Mientras él iba hacia la mujer herida... Danny apartó al marido, comprobando que él estaba bien e intentando tranquilizarlo…. Cosa, a todos luces, imposible.

\- Está viva… - gritó Mark tomándole el pulso. Era regular, pero débil….

Mark cogió una de las sabanas de la cama la enrolló y la colocó en la abdomen de la mujer… había que contener la hemorragia o moriría desangrada….

Uno de los agentes que había llegado con ellos, cogió su teléfono y pidió inmediatamente una ambulancia.

El alcalde un hombre maduro, alto, de gran presencia y con un innegable saber estar, los miraba ahora, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de locura en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué era eso?... Era uno de mis hombres… ¿cómo…...

En ese momento, Frank Reagan, entró en la habitación. Inmediatamente el alcalde fue hacia él, agarrándose con fuerza a sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué Frank?... ¿Por qué?.. .- fue todo lo que le pudo decir… -. ¡Era el mismo demonio… me miraba con esos ojos amarillos!

Éste le obligó a sentase en la cama y poco a poco le fue contando las razones de lo que acababa de pasar… mientras a lo lejos empezaban a oírse las sirenas de las ambulancias…

* * *

 **Rebecca's pub… Londrés**

\- Es un mapa del subsuelo.- volvió a repetir cogiendo las fotos aéreas y poniéndolas al lado de la imagen de la pantalla-…. de la mansión y del terreno que la circunda…

Todos se acercaron a la pantalla. Tess siguió hablando mirando en ese momento a Jt.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando cogí los planos del subsuelo de NY, y tu sacaste aquellos que nadie hacia podido encontrar a través del ordenador?.-le preguntó, señalando las líneas inconexas y sin sentido.

\- Si… lo recuerdo…

\- Esto es igual… solo hay líneas en la zona cercana y en la zona que la rodea… Lo mismo pasaba en los lugares donde había estaciones abandonadas o salas para los servicios de mantenimiento de la ciudad que estaban a distintas profundidades… El mismo trazo delgado en las líneas, cada vez más delgado cuando más abajo, están esos lugares.… Estas líneas están mostrando una red de túneles y estancias que se extiende más de…. ¿Cuánto?... ¿1 km cuadrado?

\- Sí, más o menos.- contestó Jt, siguiendo con la mirada el dedo de Tess que iba dibujando…- ¡Es cierto! Ahora lo veo con claridad... ¡Están debajo de la casa!

-… debajo y alrededor de la casa….- terminó de decir Tess sonriendo.

Cat se acercó a su amiga y le cogió la mano, sonriendo abiertamente.

Tess se la apretó, sin quitar la vista del extraño plano, superpuesto, al mapa.

\- ¡Hay algo debajo de esa mansión! .- exclamaron Stuart y Vincent a la vez, sin poder creérselo... aunque pensándolo bien no era tan extraño recordando donde tenían su cuartel de operaciones en el Baker.

Murray se llevó la mano a la cara.

\- Claro….ahora lo entiendo todo… Ahí estaban escondidos los que vi llegar cuando entramos….

Ian automáticamente le dio al botón de imprimir para poder verlo en papel... El necesitaba hacerlo así e intuía que casi todos los demás también.

Cogió un rotulador fosforaste de una de los cajones de la mesa y se preparó para marcar con claridad las líneas que Tess señalaba y lo que podían significar...

Mientras el plano que habían encontrado en un archivo con el nombre de Casa Madre, se imprimía, Tess se acercó más a la pantalla, a la vez que volvía a coger de encima de la mesa una de las fotos aéreas de la zona.

\- Fijaos aquí…..- les señaló un punto en las líneas que se alejaban de Covington House-… está pegando con la orilla del lago….

\- …. Y es la esquina N.O. del mismo…. .- añadió Jt.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, mientras los demás observaban lo que estaban señalando.

\- Es una entrada….o una salida…. por el subsuelo…. .- dijeron a la vez.

Vincent se acercó a su mujer que miraba embelesada la pantalla. Estaba temblando. La rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

\- El traidor nos ha indicado por donde podemos entrar….- dijo muy serio, besando a su mujer en el pelo. Por muy fuerte que quería parecer, todavía estaba muy sensible y más con lo que habían estado leyendo esa noche.

Stuart asintió.

\- Sí… y eso es lo que vamos a hacer…

Vincent lo miró.

\- Pero puede ser una trampa...- se apresuró a decirle, aunque deseaba a todas luces que no lo fuese.

Stuart movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No nos queda otra que arriesgarnos... voy a buscar Erik, no está muy lejos.- dijo mirando de reojo a Jt.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Murray empezó a sonar. Cogió la llamada inmediatamente. Era uno de sus colegas de Scotland Yard, llamándole, para decirle, que uno de sus compañeros acababa de matar a su jefe...

* * *

 **Hamptons**

Cuando la ambulancia llegó Sharon estaba con vida… La habían conseguido estabilizar, y los enfermeros creían que si llegaban a tiempo al hospital para una transfusión, podría salvar la vida.

Su marido atendía a las palabras de los enfermeros, con el rostro desencajado por la preocupación y por lo que acababa de contarle el Frank.

Lo costó asumirlo pero después de lo que acababa de ver…. No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó las escaleras de la casa detrás de la camilla que llevaba a su mujer.

Frank recibió una llamada de teléfono mientras bajada detrás de él. Era Gary.

\- Han herido de gravedad a la mujer del alcalde, pero él está bien... y hemos acabado con el hibrido.- le dijo, antes de que su ayudante hablase.

\- Muy bien jefe… pero tengo una mala noticia que darle….

Frank se paró en uno de los escalones, dejando que el personal médico pasase a su lado. Subían otra camilla para llevarse los restos del hibrido.

\- No me gustan las malas noticias.- le dijo él masajeándose la nuca.

\- Lo sé… pero….

\- Di….-le ordenó no demorándolo más.

\- Hemos encontrado otro archivo que explica muy a las claras lo que pensaban hacer…. Los híbridos mataban los objetivos y sus hombres fuertes ocupaban sus puestos… Tenemos la relación de los hombres fuertes… El archivo también esta encriptado pero Rose, a las órdenes de Spencer lo ha abierto…. Se lo mandó todo al teléfono…

Frank asintió.

\- ¿Es muy malo? .- le preguntó.

\- Mucho… Ah! Spencer me acaba de decir que han dejado de hakearlo… o se han rendido o saben lo que está pasando...

Frank suspiro.

\- Ok… voy a ver a esa lista….-y después de decir esto colgó.

Abrió enseguida el archivo mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía a la calle. Lo que empezó a leer, era una lista con aquellos "amigos" del Consorcio colocados en las altas esferas de los poderes facticos del Estado, y que estarían en condiciones, innegables, de hacerse con los puestos vacantes... incluyendo en ella, quien podría haberlo sustituido a él...

Frank tuvo que apoyarse en un coche patrulla, para aguantar con suficiente entereza la impresión. Había gente en esa lista a la que conocía desde hacía años…

El alcalde llegó hasta él para despedirse e irse en la ambulancia con su mujer, y darles las gracias por todo.

Vio que Frank empalidecía por momentos y le pregunto a que se debía... El director de la policía, le dejó su teléfono y solo una palabra salió de su boca...

\- Traidores...

El alcalde lo cogió sorprendido y le echó un vistazo. Se puso tan blanco como Frank.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo...- fue lo único que acertó a decir.

Frank agachó la cabeza,

-... puede que sea demasiado tarde...

El alcalde cogió aire con fuerza. Acababa de tomar una decisión.

\- Haremos como que no... y empezaremos por arriba del todo... Envíame todo a mi móvil… supongo que tienes mi numero-… Frank asintió….- Se lo mandaré a uno de los miembros del Gabinete del Presidente, es familiar mío y de entera confianza, que él despierte al Presidente y le cuente todo...que no confié en nadie y mucho menos en su vicepresidente…. .- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Posiblemente tendremos que hacer un viaje relámpago a Washington…. Estate preparado… y trae todo el material que puedas conseguir… hay que convencerle para que se tomen medidas enseguida… esto es un golpe de estado en toda regla...

Frank suspiró.

Los enfermeros le indicaron al alcalde que la ambulancia estaba preparada.

\- Espera mi llamada…. .-le dijo.

Frank asintió.

Se despidieron con un fuerte apretón de manos.

\- Gracias por salvarme la vida…

\- Démelas cuando su mujer este a salvo….

Frank se quedó solo apoyado en el coche mirando fijamente su teléfono. Se desabrochó la corbata, y el cuello de la camisa.

Mark había visto de lejos como hablaba con el alcalde...

Frank Reagan le pareció en esos momentos, cansado casi incluso sobrepasado por los acontecimientos. Se despidió de los miembros de servicio de seguridad personal del alcalde, a los que les estaba haciendo unas cuantas preguntas, y empezó a andar hacia él, extrañado de verlo así, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo enseguida. No reconoció el número.

\- Mark Newman.- contestó con seriedad, mientras echaba una última mirada al cadáver del hibrido que acababan de sacar en una camilla, metido en una bolsa negra. Frank le había dicho que lo llevarían al Baker… Le podría resultar útil a Evan…

\- Soy Devin…

Mark se alejó de donde estaban todos, tapándose el oído para oír mejor.

\- ¿Devin?...- miró su reloj. No era hora para que el hombre de los túneles le llamase-… ¿. Ocurre algo?

\- Si... Ethan ha bajado a por Lynn...- le dijo sin más preámbulos. Devin no solía andarse por las ramas.

Mark se paró en seco, temiéndose lo peor… Lynn…. La gente inocente de los túneles… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Emily!

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y Evan y Samuel?

A lo lejos un teléfono emitió un pitido. Se dio la vuelta y vio que todos miraban al cadáver de la bolsa.

\- Todos están relativamente bien... Ethan está muerto...- oyó que decía Devin, pero su atención estaba en ese momento en otro sitio.

\- Me alegro mucho de ello, de todo ello... .- le dijo suspirando de alivio -. ... lo siento, pero ahora tengo que dejarte... te llamaré en cuanto pueda.

Le colgó y fue hacia el cadáver.

Frank Reagan salió de su letargo y abrió la bolsa negra. Rebuscó en los bolsillos del muerto en busca de un teléfono, hasta que lo encontró.

Acababa de llegar un mensaje. Solo ponía "Adelante". Lo leyó y se lo pasó a uno de los agentes.

\- Mételo en una bolsa de pruebas... no dejes que nadie lo toque… Se lo daremos a Rose... o a Spencer.

Mark se dirigió a él.

\- ¿Qué era?

-Acaban de darle la orden….

-... ¿Entonces... porque ha intentado matarlos…?.- le preguntó Mark extrañado.

Frank lo tenía muy claro.

\- Porque se sentía acorralado… nos ha oído llegar… Él podía hacerlo…

Mark se pasó la mano por su pelo.

\- …y ha decidió cumplir su misión… por si lo cogíamos… o lo matábamos…. Tomó la decisión al saber que estábamos aquí...

Frank no dijo nada, Mark tenía razón...Ellos le habían empujado a cumplir su misión antes de tiempo y tendrían que vivir con ello si la mujer no se salvaba...

Ahora otros híbridos podrían estar recibiendo el mismo mensaje, sin que pudiesen evitarlo, otros objetivos podrían estar muriendo a manos de sus verdugos...Verdugos que habían sentado, gustosos, a su propia mesa...

Mark se sentía mal...posiblemente si el Presidente tomaba medidas acabarían con la conspiración... ¿pero cuanta gente iba a morir? Era imposible pararlos... Se dio cuenta de que solo una cosa lo ayudaría a sobrellevar la frustración que sentía... ayudar a su familia a acabar con los causantes de todo...Tenia que ayudar a derrotarlos de una vez por todas...

Mientras tomaba esa decisión, Danny se acercó a ellos. Le contaron lo que acababan de decirse... viendo sus caras se había dado cuenta enseguida que algo pasaba... Cuando su padre le pasó la lista con los nombres, al contrario que Frank y Mark que parecían derrotados, su rostro solo reflejó rabia...

\- Voy a coordinar a la policía mientras el alcalde hace lo que ha dicho...- miró a su padre...-. Va a ser difícil que los salvamos a todos….- Lo agarró por los hombros...- pero los Reagan no nos rendimos... papá... te necesitamos...,

Frank miró a su hijo y sonrió... Estaba tremendamente orgullo de él. Cogió aire y se incorporó.

\- Tienes razón... vamos a mi oficina... me prepararé para lo que pueda pasar con el Presidente... mientras salvamos a todos los que podamos...

\- He hablado hace poco más de 5 minutos con Gary y todavía no había ocurrido nada… pero ese mensaje…

-Sí, ese mensaje...-dijo Mark.

Frank asintió.

\- Vamos al despacho... además necesitó café... mucho café..

Hizo ademan de dejar pasar a Mark delante, pero este se apartó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? .-le preguntó extrañado.

Mark agachó la cabeza

\- Sé que lo que voy a decirte no te va a gustar, no quiero dejaros colgados ahora… pero…creo que tengo que irme... creo que necesitó...

Frank levantó la mano indicándole que se callase.

\- …. Te vas a Londrés….

Mark se mordió los labios. Necesitaba estar con su familia… tanto si aquello era el principio de una nueva vida, el final de todo...

\- Ángela… nos dejará el avión, otra vez, estoy seguro de ello… Ahora que Ethan no está…

Frank le interrumpió.

-¿ Ethan? ¿Qué ha pasado con Ethan?

\- Ha bajado a los túneles a por Lynn... no sé los detalles exactos... pero me han dicho que ha muerto...

Frank se cruzó de brazos.

\- El amor fue su perdición.

\- Así es... ¿qué es lo que no haríamos por amor? .- se preguntó Mark a sí mismo, aunque él todavía no tenía la respuesta a eso.

Frank asintió pensando en su mujer.

\- Lo haríamos todo...

… el caso es que los túneles están seguros….- siguió Mark explicándole, cambiando de tema. No le gustaba pensar en su reacción ante lo que sabía sentía por Emily. Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con la esperanza de lo que lo entendiese…-. Debo estar ahí… cuando esto termine… Debo estar con mi familia…

Frank asintió, aunque se veía en su cara que no le hacía mucha gracia..

\- "Lo entiendo…..- Se atusó el bigote.- Dile a Samuel que se quede y que acuda enseguida… lo necesitaré conmigo si tenemos que ir a Washington... y me llevare también a tu compañero, aunque sé que no estará muy contento con la idea...

Tenemos que darles pruebas irrefutables.- siguió diciéndole-. …para que se pueda actuar con la dureza necesaria... Creo que deben saber lo que ha estado pasando, desde el principio... y para eso posiblemente me hará falta Samuel... además es un buen as en la manga cuando tengamos que detener e interrogar a toda la gente de esa lista...y por supuesto, borraremos los archivos de Vincent… y de todo aquello que ponga en peligro a tu familia o la gente de los túneles… Sé que sabrán ser discretos… pero tenemos que hacerlo bien… no tiene que haber fisuras ni que esto salga a la luz pública… y ya sabes cómo es la prensa... se tiraran a la yugular de todo el que sea alguien y proteja a esta ciudad… o sea a la mía… Entre todos nos inventaremos una buena historia."

Mark sonrió... le iba a pedir precisamente eso, que borrase todo lo que tuviera que ver con Vincent, su familia y la gente de los túneles…. pero él se le había adelantado... y vio contento que Frank, volvió a ser el hombre de siempre, fuerte y decidido. Aunque todo esto le había tocado, era un hombre de los pies a la cabeza, y aceptaba sus responsabilidades y sus obligaciones.

\- No me cabe la menor duda….- le dijo con respecto a lo de la buena historia.- Me voy a llevar al buen doctor… seguro que quiere venir…Ya se ocupara de él cuando volvamos...- . Añadió indicando el cadáver de Peter Sand.

Frank asintió.

Mark le tendió la mano.

\- Un placer trabajar con usted director…

\- Lo mismo digo… ten cuidado en Londres…. Todos queremos que volváis…

Mark asintió, mientras se alejaba.

\- Lo haremos…

Cogió su teléfono y volvió a llamar a Devin… necesitaba ponerse en contacto con Evan… y que le contaran en detalle qué demonios había pasado con Ethan.

* * *

 **Rebecca's Pub Londres.**

Nada más recibir la llamada, Murray tuvo una espantosa sospecha... Se pasó la mano por su rojo cabello mientras le decía al agente que se lo había dicho, que iría en cuanto pudiese...

Colgó y se giró hacia los demás...

Enseguida notaron por su expresión que algo había pasado. Fue directamente al ordenador y le pidió a Ian que dejase el mapa y mirase lo que ya se había descargado...

\- Tiene que haber un listado con los híbridos y sus objetivos... -miró a Cat-. Eso te ha dicho Mark, no?

\- Sí... pero ¿por qué? Quién era? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Murray se humedeció los labios antes de contestar.

-Un agente, de los veteranos... acaba de matar a mi jefe... y otro agente lo ha matado a él... No puedo creer que Flaherty haya trabajado para el Consorcio... por eso necesito ver esos archivos.

Ian fue a la carpeta de descargas y vio que había más archivos nuevos... Tuvieron que ver muchos antes de encontrarla, lo que les sirvió para darse verdadera cuenta, de lo que iba a pasar.

Murray tenía razón, su jefe estaba en esos archivos, unido a la foto y a la ficha de uno de los híbridos…

\- Ese no es Flaherty..- dijo señalando la foto-. Tengo que ir a Scotland Yard. Ojala el hibrido siga allí cuando lleguemos…. Voy a por mí arma….- la tenía en su habitación.

Vincent se dirigió a él antes de que se marchase…

\- Vamos contigo…. Stuart, y yo…- miró al berseker-... y Erik si quiere venir…

Stuart salió del despacho diciendo

\- Vendrá…

Murray asintió y salió detrás de él.

\- Bajó enseguida… quedamos en el garaje….

Cat fue hacia Vincent.

\- Quiero ir con vosotros….

Su marido movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No… quedaos aquí… seguid mirando esos archivos... e iros preparando para ir a Covington House….- miró Ian-…. Llama a Edward y pregúntale si ha observado algún movimiento en la mansión...

Ian asintió y sacó su teléfono.

Jt ocupó su puesto delante del ordenador junto con Tess.

Cat cogió a su marido de la mano evitando que se fuese.

\- Tengo que subir a vestirme .-le dijo el abrazándola..

Ella asintió.

\- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado…

Vincent la besó en los labios.

\- No me pasará nada… cogeremos a ese malnacido…. Ya queda menos para acabar con todo esto…. Piensa en ello….

Volvió a besarla con entrega, y sin dejar de mirarla salió del despacho, directo a su habitación.

* * *

 **Casa de Ángela Baker**

Ángela veía las noticias desde su cama, abrazándose las rodillas.

Se había retirado discretamente de la compañía de la policía después de que descubrieran la caja fuerte de DeLucca….

Se había ido a su despacho y había trabajado en algo que mantuviera su mente ocupada, aunque era imposible no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de esas paredes.

Pensó llamar a Mark pero no quería ser pesada… seguiría mordiéndose las uñas.

Cuando se cansó fue a su casa, y se fue a la cama. Puso la televisión y ya se iba a dormir, una noticia la sobresalto… algo estaba pasando en la ciudad... Toda la policía había sido movilizada y se habían registrado altercados la residencia del alcalde en Los Hamptons… Se sabía que habían llegado un par de ambulancia pero nadie había dicho las razones…

Las cámaras habían llegado hasta allí, y pudo ver entre luces de policía y de las ambulancias en rostro duro y varonil de Frank Reagan y a su lado el de Mark…

Se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas intentando controlar los nervios…

De repente, un ruido la sobresaltó. Cerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor sin saber de dónde precedía el sonido… a los pocos segundos los reconoció… su teléfono móvil.. Se lanzó a cogerlo.

\- ¿Si? .- contestó sin mirar quien era.

\- Ángela…

Suspiró. Era Mark.

\- Perdona si te molesto a estar horas… pero tengo que pedirte un gran favor… otra vez…

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No molestas, te lo puedo asegurar… y puedes pedir lo que quieras…. Pero cuéntame que está pasando…por favor… ya no me quedan uñas…

\- Lo haré… pero en tu avión… ¿Vienes a Londres con Evan y conmigo? Necesitamos estar ahí lo antes posible…

* * *

 **Scotland Yard**

Llegaron a la central de Scotland Yard justo en el momento que una camilla era izada a una ambulancia.

Murray se acercó rápidamente. Los que la portaban le dijeron que era el cadáver de su jefe… le habían disparado en la cabeza dos tiros… El cuerpo del culpable iba en la otra ambulancia.

El agente "en suspenso", fue hacia donde le indicaban. Stuart, Vincent y Erik, al cual Stuart había encontrado asomado al rio y enseguida se había apuntado a la caza, iban detrás de él. Tenían que comprobar su identidad.

Murray les indicó a ayudantes del forense que le dejasen ver al muerto. Uno de ellos abrió la cremallera de la bolsa negra donde estaba metido. Le habían disparado en el corazón… y lo reconoció enseguida. No era el hibrido….

Volvieron a cerrar la cremallera y él se giró hacia los demás.

\- Tenemos que subir…

Le siguieron por el caótico edificio, lleno de agentes hablando por móviles y de forenses, poniendo toda su atención en localizar al hibrido, hasta que llegaron a la quinta planta donde estaba su oficina.

Nada más entrar vio a sus compañeros incluyendo el que le había avisado. Los cuatro se concentraron en observar al grupo de 12 hombres y mujeres que los miraban. Un par de ellos fueron inmediatamente hacia él.

Le contaron todo atropelladamente. Manson había encontrado a Flaherty en el despacho de Crawford, con el arma en la mano acababa de dispararle….y le iba a disparar a él… pero fue más rápido.

\- Un momento! un momento! .-les pidió Murray alterado. Vio que sus compañeros bestias no dejaban de mirar a todos los lados-... quién demonios es Manson? ¿y cómo es posible que Flaherty haya matado al jefe? … puede que no se llevasen bien pero de ahí a matarlo…. ¿Dónde está ese tal Manson?

Uno de sus compañeros, un chico joven, más que Murray, muy, muy rubio y con los ojos muy azules le contesto:

\- Manson es el agente que te sustituye... un tipo de la policía metropolitana muy bueno, tiene un expediente de arrestos de quitar el hipo… y que ya nos había ayudado otras veces, sin ir más lejos en tu asalto fallido a Covington House, era nuestro enlace con la metropolitana por si hiciesen falta… Crawford estaba encantado con el… aunque en el fondo yo pienso que te echaba de menos...

Stuart se metió en la conversación. No había duda de que era el que estaban buscando.

-¿Y dónde está?

El joven agente lo miró de arriba a abajo, preguntándose quien demonios era ese tipo tan grande, pero al ver la cara de expectación e impaciencia de Murray, contestó:

\- En la sala de interrogatorios con el agente de asuntos internos… Está muy afectado, muy nervioso... No podemos olvidar que acaba de matar a un compañero... Los enfermeros se lo querían llevar al hospital para vigilarlo un poco, pero no le han dejado ir...Tiene que declarar antes sobre lo que ha pasado...

Todos respiraron con fuerza a la vez. Tenía que ser él… y gracias a asuntos internos, por una vez y sin que sirve precedente pensó Murray, estaba allí todavía…

Murray dejó al rubio agente con la palabra en la boca y fue hacia la sala. Era una habitación cuadrada, sin ventanas, no muy grande, acristalada, lo que permitía ver desde fuera... y ver desde dentro.

Murray sacó su arma en cuanto lo vio... Los demás agentes fueron detrás de él, asustados al verle sacar su arma y apuntar al hombre que estaba en la sala de reuniones.

Vincent, Stuart y Erik se quedaron detrás de él, con la mirada fija en el hibrido que hablaba con otro hombre de traje.

Enseguida notaron un cambio en él. Dejó de juntar las manos y de hablar, ignorando completamente a la persona que tenía en frente. Giró la cabeza y los miró, en ese momento, Murray disparó. La bala atravesó la cristalera haciéndola añicos... pero no alcanzó al hibrido.

Cuando, después de haberse tapado la cabeza por instinto para protegerse de los cristales, volvieron a mirar, el hibrido, convirtiéndose en bestia, se había colocado detrás del estupefacto agente de asuntos internos.

Los hombres que estaban allí, viendo en lo que se había convertido su compañero sacaron sus armas… pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que no eran rival para él, cuando al disparar sus armas, vieron que las esquivaba con tremenda facilidad.

Murray les dijo que dejasen de disparar. Vincent y los bersekers convertidos, poco importaba ya que hubiera testigos, fueron a por él, pero fue más rápido.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha, agarró al agente de asuntos internos del cuello y se lo partió. La cabeza del agente muerto rebotó al caer de golpe, encima de la mesa... Un segundo después el hibrido salía de la sala de reuniones.

Stuart y los demás se fijaron en que miraba las ventanas… solo eran 5 pisos. No supondría nada para él saltar desde allí y huir, y eso, no podían permitirlo.

El hibrido se fue moviendo despacio y ellos hicieron lo mismo intentando rodearlo... pero los agentes que lo habían visto todo estaban muy nerviosos y nada más verlo salir de la pequeña sala volvieron a levantar sus armas... pero no solo apuntaban al hibrido, también apuntaban a las demás bestias.

Murray les ordenó, otra vez, que no disparasen...y entonces vio con terror como el hibrido se abalanzaba hacia la ventana más cercana…

Nunca llegó, porque Erik y Vincent, anticipándose, saltaron a por él… lo agarraron para que no se pudiera camuflarse en su velocidad. Stuart se acercó todo lo deprisa que pudo para sacarle el corazón del pecho, y Vincent pasó sus garras por su cuello, dejando su cabeza apenas agarrada de unos pocos músculos, al cuerpo…

Vieron como sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando, pero solo eso… enseguida su cabeza se fue hacia atrás y todo su cuerpo de desplomó en el suelo.

Vincent, Erik y Stuart volvieron a la normalidad, y los compañeros de Murray todavía sin habla, vieron como lo hacían. Murray dejó escapar un suspiró de alivió, mientras se agachaba agarrándose las rodillas… Cogió aire, se dio la vuelta y miró a cada uno de los agentes, que aunque no les apuntaban, no habían vuelto a guardar sus pistolas.

\- Creo que os debo una explicación…

 **Seguid leyendo…** **:))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XVIII**

 **Túneles**

Emily estaba tumbada en la cama, descansando, después de que Evan la examinase y viese que todo estaba bien… Tendría el cuello dolorido unos cuantos días pero no había lesiones graves… había tenido suerte.

Estaba preocupada por lo que les había contado Samuel… Todo se estaba precipitando y no sabía nada de Mark….

Permanecía con los ojos cerrados oyendo muy bajito una de las canciones de Loreena Mckennit, que como siempre le serenaban el alma, cuando lo necesitaba..

Iba a apagar la luz para intentar dormir un rato, cuando oyó un ruido fuera…Abrió los ojos de inmediato, para encontrarse a Mark con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón apoyado en la piedra que enmarcaba el vano que hacía de puerta…

\- No quería despertarte….-le dijo-. Bonita música…

Emily apagó su teléfono y se quedó sentada en la cama.

\- No estaba dormida… .-le dijo ella a su vez. No sabia que mas decir, lo unico que queria es que no se fuese….

El se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la cama. La miró a los ojos y sin decir nada la abrazó con fuerza. Emily se agarró a su cuello y cerró los ojos.

\- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado con Ethan.-le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo-… lo siento muchísimo… No puedo no imaginar lo que hubiera hecho si te hubiese pasado algo… Le prometí a Vincent que cuidaría de ti...

Ella se apartó ligeramente de él. Se retiró el pelo del flequillo de los ojos. Poco a poco las raíces rubias iban apareciendo en su cabello… Mark no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas… al contrario de lo que se pudiera creer la hacía parecer más joven.

\- Espero que no solo te alegres por lo que le prometiste a Vincent.- le dijo levantado la cabeza con timidez y mirándolo a los ojos.

Mark iba decir algo pero ella, le tapó la boca con la mano.

\- No hace falta que digas nada... Lo sé…. tu espantada de estos días me lo ha dejado muy claro….- Ladeó la cabeza-…. Mark, no somos unos críos…. No hace falta que nos escondamos… Sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza…. .- suspiró-… y lo que está pasando por la mia…

Mark le quitó la mano.

\- Voy a Londrés…. .-le dijo por toda contestación a lo que acababa de decir ella-… He hablado con Evan y viene conmigo… Angela, vuelve dejarnos su avión…

No dijo nada mas… no podia.

Emily se pasó la lengua por los labios.

\- De acuerdo…- dijo con paciencia-. … creo entender que con lo que acabas de decir, me estás diciendo de verdad: "no podemos hablar de esto ahora, porque no estoy preparado, y porque no sé si volveré de esta lucha.."…. ¿me equivoco?

Mark movió la cabeza de arriba abajo,sonriendo.

\- Ya veo que nos entendemos….

Permanecieron un rato sin decirse nada simplemente mirándose a los ojos.

\- Y yo que pensaba que yo era difícil, pero demonios, tu te llevas la palma… .-le dijo ella sonriendo. Cogió su mano- ….. Te esperaré. Los dos tenemos un pasado que nos ha marcado y nos marcará de por vida... pero no quiero perderme tu vuelta, cuando ya no tengas excusa posible, o imposible, para tener que besarme….

Mark apretó con fuerza la mano de Emily sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada. Se quedó mirando la mano de ella, mientras volvía a hablar.

\- Samuel y Evan me han contado todo lo que ha pasado… Ethan casi acaba con ellos… si no llega a aparecer Vincent…

Emily cogió aire, viendo que Mark definitivamente eludía hablar de lo que había entre los dos…. Era su decisión, ella ya había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir. Siguió la conversación que él habia empezado.

\- Si…. fue una suerte. La pobre Lynn, todavía cuando la he dejado, estaba aturdida… por la muerte de Ethan y por la repentina aparición de Vincent.

Mark sin soltar la mano, levantó la cabeza para mirarla mientras hablaba.

\- Evan me ha dicho que era mejor no atosigarla… Devin nos ha prometido que se ocuparan de ella mientras no estemos… y esto, para bien o para mal… no va a ser largo... tiene que terminar ya…. – ahora el que cogió aire fue él. Volvió a Lynn-… ¿Has hablado tú con ella?

Emily asintió.

\- Sí, nos atendieron a la vez… Evan y Samuel se recuperaron enseguida y vieron que Lynn estaba muy aturdida. A mí me encontraron unos de los amigos de Jacob, en el suelo del túnel. Nos llevaron a la enfermería y allí pude hablar con ella… Estaba confusa por lo que sentía con la muerte de Ethan… No sentia nada… y después de lo unida que de algún modo se sentía a él, no era algo fácil de asimilar… Lo que único, que podía darle sentido a ese cambió, es que al quedar embarazada, la prioridad era su hijo, y por muy bestia que fuese Ethan, igual que ella, sabía que no sería un buen padre.. y eso había hecho que sus sentimientos hacia él hubiesen cambiado…

Mark asintió, entendiendola.

\- ¿Y Vincent se ha quedado? .- le preguntó.

Emily movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No… desapareció después de tirarlo por el puente y nadie ha sabido nada de él… Lynn le preguntó a Jacob, y él solo le dijo, "cuando quiera volver, volverá"….

\- Ha vuelto cuando se ha dado cuenta de que su gente…e incluyó en ello a todos nosotros… corríamos peligro…y ha matado por ello… .- dijó Mark con cara de circunstancias.-… no sé como se lo tomará….

\- Nadie lo sabe….

En ese momento, Evan apareció en el umbral de la habitacion.

\- Cuando quieras Mark…. Estoy preparado…

Este asintió, levantándose.

Suspirando se volvió hacia ella que permanecía sentada. Se agachó y la besó en la frente.

Emily lo cogió del jersey antes de que se alejase.

\- Vas a volver… .-le dijo muy seria. Mark cerró los ojos-. .. y me darás el beso que me debes… y muchas otras cosas….

El le acarició la cara despacio, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Prométeme ..- empezó a decir él-…. Que no volverás a teñirte el pelo….

Emily empezó a reír. Mark junto su frente con la suya y ambos permanecieron así unos segundos. Luego, lentamente, le quitó las manos de jersey, y se incorporó.

\- Prométemelo…- le dijo mientras se alejaba, señalándola con el dedo.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

\- Te lo prometo…

Se encontró con Evan en la puerta y ambos se fueron en dirección a la gran sala donde Mark había dejado una bolsa con lo imprescindible para llevarse.

Cuando llevaban recorridos escasos 50 metros en silencio. Evan carraspeó.

\- Tengo que pasar un momento por el Baker, quiero coger una cosa…. .-le dijo, pero supo que no le prestaba mucha atención. Sin querer había oído la conversación que él y Emily habían tenido y aunque intentó hacerlo, no podia quedarse callado-…. Sé no que es asunto mío… pero yo creo, que ya que vamos a enfrentarnos a casi los demonios del infierno, si es que llegamos a tiempo… y que puede que acabemos mal…. Yo que tú, la habría besado… Eso que te llevas por delante…. .- Mark hizo un gesto muy claro que venia a decir... "no te metas en esto" pero él no hizo caso.- ...Los soldados de todas las épocas de la historia...- continuó hablando Evan, poniendo voz de profesor ingles.- ... siempre sentían renacer sus fuerzas en el campo de batalla cuando volvían a pensar en el último beso que le habían dado a sus mujeres… Yo mismo estoy desenado darle un beso a Heather….- suspiró triste-… aunque eso será más complicado, teniendo en cuenta que ella está en Skye… pero tú….

Se giró para mirar a Mark, pero no estaba a su lado. Se dio media vuelta y lo vio doblar un recodo del túnel, en dirección al cuarto de Emily… Sonrió abiertamente, y apoyandose en la pared de piedra, se dispuso a esperar.

* * *

Emily permanecía sentada en la cama… pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y pensando en cómo iba a hacer para dormir esa noche, cuando, lo vio volver a entrar. Antes de que se diese cuenta, se había sentado a su lado y cogiéndola con fuerza del cuello y de la cintura, la estaba besando….

La besó con toda la pasión que lleva, el estar pensando en ello cada segundo, minuto, hora, día, semana… de los últimos meses…. Emily se pegó a él, besándolo con la misma intensidad que él lo estaba haciendo…

Cuando Mark se apartó, ella todavía seguía sin poder respirar de la impresión. Se levantó de la cama, sin decir una palabra...y lentamente sin dejar de mirarla salió de la habitación al encuentro de Evan.

* * *

 **Rebecca's Pub**

Cuando llegaron al pub vieron que Jt manipulaba un programa de dibujo, donde, con la ayuda de Tess y la colaboracion de los demas, intentaban darle sentido a las intrincadas lineas del mapa que habian encontrado en los papeles de De Lucca...

Estaban coloreando cada uno de los niveles y habian encontrado, lo que parecia una escalera, que situada en el lado Este de la victoriana mansion permitia el acesso desde ella a esa especie de Bunker...

Todos los presentes se levantaron nada más verlos entrar. Cat fue rápidamente a buscar los brazos de su marido.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? .- le preguntó impaciente-… ¿Lo habéis cogido?

Erik pasó por su lado y contestó a la pregunta, antes de que lo hiciera Vincent.

\- Lo hemos matado… Tenía intención de escapar y eso no podíamos permitirlo…

\- ¿No había huido todavia? .- les preguntó Jt sin entenderlo-… Desde que te llamaron hasta que pudisteis llegar, tuvo tiempo de sobra…

Murray movió la cabeza.

\- Lo tenía todo estudiado… Al cargaba el muerto a Flaherty, tenía que quedarse a contar su historia... Nadie debia sospechar que él habia sido...solo huyó cuando se dio cuenta de que nosotros estábamos allí para cazarlo…

\- Nos pudo sentir… e intentó salir por la ventana pero lo cogimos antes y lo matamos..

Tess se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y nadie os vió?

Vincent sonrió.

\- Al revés… todos nos vieron… .- dijo, cogiendo con más fuerza a Cat por la cintura-. Murray les contó todo y después de lo que han visto, unido al hecho de que las cámaras de seguridad del pasillo, que llevaba al despacho del jefe, estaban desconectadas, les hizo darse cuenta de que tenía razón….

Ian entró entonces al despacho. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo..

\- Denis me ha dicho que habías vuelto…. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis todos bien?..- les preguntó preocupado.

Stuart sonrió.

\- Estamos bien… muy bien… te iremos contando..- luego se giró hacia los demás-…. Siguiendo con lo que decía Vincent… el caso es que gracias a todo esto, contamos con un equipo de agentes de Scotland Yard...- dijo ante el asombro de todos-… sería mejor un asalto nocturno, pero no nos queda otra... tenemos que ir antes de que se den cuenta de que su plan puede no funcionar y huyan...

Cat se giró para mirar a Vincent, que siguió hablando... por lo que parecia habian pensado como hacerlo en el viaje de vuelta, desde las oficinas de Scotland Yard.

\- Nos vamos ahora mismo… Los agentes junto con Murray y los Reynolds, se plantaran en la puerta y empezaran el asalto… intentaran aguantar lo máximo posible, porque no creo que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos… pero nosotros… iremos por ese túnel… si lo encontramos… Vosotros nos cubriréis-. Le dijo mirando a Ian.

A este le costó reaccionar ante lo que estaba oyendo, pero aun así se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Era el momento para el que habían estado preparándose toda su vida. No podía dejarse dominar por el miedo. Salió del despacho y le oyeron llamar a Denis.

\- Baja al sótano y coge las armas… voy a llamar a Edward para que esté preparado…

Dentro del despacho Vincent se levantó y se encaró con Erik.

\- Deberías quedarte con ellos….

El berseker se irguió y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Te he dicho que iré donde vaya Stuart…

\- ¿Y si hay híbridos defendiendo la mansión?

\- Tendrán que apañárselas…. Pero, si tanto interés tienes… ¿Por qué no te quedas tú?.- le preguntó aun sabiendo que eso era imposible.

Stuart se metió en medio de la conversación. Cat, Tess, Murray y Jt, los miraban notando el enfado creciente de Vincent ante la inamovible decision de Erik.

\- Estoy convencido de que si hay híbridos, estarán abajo… protegiendo a los que hay allí y lo que hay allí…. .- les comentó intentando calmar los animos.

Vincent no dijo nada. No le gustaba el egoísmo de Erik. Él tenía que ir, era algo personal… Cat también, aunque él no quisiera que fuese y Stuart, era incapaz de dejar la liberación de Rebecca en otras manos. Estaba convencido de que estaba en esos túneles… En los planos que estaban interpretando habían visto innumerables salas de todo tipo de tamaños y el berseker estaba seguro de que en una de ellas estaría ella.

Cat incapaz de esperar más se separó de Vincent.

\- Voy a cambiarme y a coger mi arma… Tess, ¿vienes conmigo?

Ella asintió.

\- Sí, claro… espera un momento a que descargue esto en mi móvil...nos podremos mover mejor si lo tenemos….

Era el plano que había marcado con el ordenador.

\- Yo también subo con vosotras… supongo que Ian podrá proporcionarme un arma…

Al oírle decir eso, Tess se plantó delante de él.

\- No…no puedes venir…

Jt sonrió.

\- Te dije que iría….-miró a Erik-… como ha dicho él..- había mucha ironía en su voz-… yo iré donde vayas tú…

Tess iba a decir algo más pero él se adelantó.

\- No hay discusión posible…. .- y sin decir nada más salió del despacho para prepararse.

Tess lo vio pasar por su lado y Cat y Vincent vieron su cara de preocupación, y supusieron, que sería parecida a la que ellos debían tener.

Todos fueron saliendo para prepararse para ir a Covington House lo antes posible. Murray cogió su teléfono y empezó a coordinar los movimientos de su equipo y a intentar una última jugada…

Vincent y Stuart se quedaron los últimos.

Stuart sabia lo que estaba pensando.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta… No es nada personal…

Vincent suspiró.

\- No sé, tal vez tengas razón…. pero a veces tengo dudas… Me parece que sí existe algo personal entre él y yo….

Stuart agachó la cabeza.

Vincent echó a andar, pero se paró a esperarlo.

\- ¿Crees que volveremos?

Stuart ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

\- Puede que si… y puede que no… Si ellos piensan que lo tiene todo controlado, tendremos una oportunidad, pero hay demasiadas variables que no podemos controlar…. Solo te puedo decir una cosa que me decía mi padre, hace muchos, muchos años… "prepárate para lo peor"….

Vincent cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en lo peor.

Stuart lo cogió de los hombros y los dos salieron del despacho… Solo el destino sabia el futuro que les esperaba a partir de ese momento…

* * *

 **Esquina NO del lago, en los alrededores de Covington House.**

Se bajaron de la furgoneta a más de dos kilómetros de la mansión. El resto del camino lo hacían a pie. No podían dejar que los viesen.

Debían estar concentrados en los que querían entrar por la puerta principal.

La decisión estaba tomada. Las tres bestias entrarían por los túneles. Vincent no pudo evitar mantener cierto sentimiento de culpa y de rabia... Por muchos agentes que fuesen, en el fondo todos sabían que era pocos, si encontraban híbridos defendiéndola, no tendrían nada que hacer.

Miró a Erik, mientras andaban deprisa, hacia la parte Oeste del lago, atravesando un frondoso bosque, que delimitaba, en su parte más alejada, con la precisa pradera verde que enmarcaba Covington House.

La idea que él había tenido de que el berseker se convirtiera en el refuerzo de los hombres de Scotland Yard, todavía le parecía la mejor... pero se había empeñado, ya en eltrayecto de Scotland Yard al pequeño hotel de los Reynolds, de que no podía dejar a Stuart solo... y eso no era verdad, porque ¡no estaba solo!

Dos de las mejores agentes de la policía de Nueva York estaban con él, Jt, que aunque le siguiese pareciendo increíble, ya había matado a un hibrido, también, y por supuesto, él... pero, por lo que se ve, todo eso no era suficiente... No confiaba en que fuesen capaces de terminar la misión que tenían encomendada... que no era otra, que rescatar a Rebecca y acabar con todo lo que se moviese allá abajo.

Aunque a veces habían tenido dudas, ahora se da cuenta, de que Erik siempre los había subestimado, y estaba seguro de que siempre lo haría... y a él, también...

Movió la cabeza contrariado...no le gustaba como estaban pasando las cosas... pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo.

Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando señales de la comitiva que dirigía Murray y los Reynolds…. Todavía no se veían... miró su reloj. Tenían el tiempo justo...

Llegar sería relativamente fácil, encontrar el acceso eso sería otra cosa... además, tampoco le gustaba que fuese de día. Era de manual, que para pillar por sorpresa a alguien, era mejor hacerlo por la noche... aunque pensándolo bien... ¿de verdad creían que su presencia sería un sorpresa?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No. Su parte pesimista le decía que ya estarían yendo a por ellos… Esa reflexión, pensó, era mas o menos lo que le habia dicho Stuart que pensase... que todo iba a ir mal….asi, si no todo no era catastrófico, le subiría la moral.

Sonrió para si mismo… ¡qué idiotez! Solo podía pensar en Cat, en que a Cat le pasase algo…. La miró andando con soltura por entre raíces de árboles, mientras se acercaban a su destino, y una tremenda ansiedad lo invadió por dentro… Respiró un par de veces, lentamente, intentando calmarse… No podía hacer nada. Ella había querido estar ahí con él y no había vuelta atrás, pero imploró a quien le oyese, que si algo tenía que pasar, que le pasase a él, porque se veía incapaz de seguir viviendo, si ella no compartía su vida….

Cuando llegaron al lago, se pararan a una prudencial distancia de la esquina NO... Después de estar un rato observando el entorno, los berseker y Vincent indicaron a los demás que no había nadie en los alrededores y decidieron continuar.

Fueron bordeando el lago por una orilla repleta de hierbajos, con altos arboles apenas a un metro del agua, pisando con precaución el resbaladizo barro.

De repente, Vincent les ordenó parar. Señaló algo justo enfrente, exactamente en la parte mas al oeste del lago. Todos miraron hacia alli, y vieron entre helechos mas grandes que un hombre adulto, y frondosos arboles de ribera, un destello plateado.

Stuart corrió hacia él y antes de que notasen que se habia ido, ya lo vieron muy cerca del destello, mirando hacia todos los lados.

\- Está comprobando, si hay camaras alrededor...-. les explicó Erik.

Acto seguido Stuart les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran, despues empezó a apartar helechos y pudieron ver una puerta plateada de acero, incrustada en la ladera de la esquina NO del lago.

Habian encontrado la entrada.

Se pusieron en camino con Vincent y Erik al frente, y con Jt cerrando la marcha.

El bioquimico y amante de la literatura fantastica, sonrió pensando que todo eso le recordaba muy mucho a la llegada de la comitiva del anillo a las puertas de Moria... aunque no creia que entrar fuese tan facil... Recordó tambien el monstruo que vivia en el lago que habia a las puertas de la ciudad de los enanos y no pudo evitar mirar con suspicacia el lago que dejaba atras...Esa falta de atencion, en por donde caminaba, le hizo resbalarse y estar a punto de caer a las frias aguas. En el ultimo momento, se agarró a una de las ramas bajas de un arbol cercano y se salvó del chapuzón. El susto le hizo dejar de pensar en fantasias, menos aterradoras, que lo creia estaba a punto de vivir, y concentrarse en lo que acaban de encontrar... y en como actuar a partir de ahora. Sacó su telefono del bolsillo y buscó la imagen en colores del mapa de Morgan.

Mientras tanto Vincent, Stuart y Erik estudiaban la puerta.

Hecha de acero tenía un grosor considerable y estaba dentro de un marco del mismo material. No habia cerradura de ningun tipo.

En ese momento, oyeron el ruido de las furgonetas de asalto de Scotlard Yard. Sabiendo que los controlarian desde kilometros antes de llegar, habian encendido las sirenas para indicarlas que en la entrada empezaba la juerga... Una, perfecta y esperemos, efectiva, maniobra de distracción... Enseguida, empezaron a oir disparos,

\- Tenemos que entrar.. - dijo Vincent con apremio, acercandose a la puerta.

Cat y Tess se quedaron en un segundo plano. Sin cerradura que volar, ellas no podian aportar mucho.

Jt no dijo nada. Sabia que no era su fuerte la fuerza fisica... pero estaba convencido de que entre los tres lo harían… Observó los bordes de la puerta y enseguida vio unos cables que salían del marco derecho y volvían a entrar por la pared de roca.

\- ¡Eh!.- les avisó-. Fijaos en eso… puede ser el sensor de una alarma.

Todos se fijaron en los cables. Stuart decidido, se acercó a ellos y los agarró firmemente con la mano.

\- ¿No pensaran, que después de llegar hasta aquí nos van a parar unos simples cables?

Sin más los arrancó de la pared y del marco, mientras Jt, Tess y Cat cerraban los ojos esperando a oír una alarma sonar. Los abrieron cuando vieron que eso no pasaba... Las dos mujeres dejaron de contener la respiración...aunque, Jt, no lo hizo.  
\- No os fieis… el hecho de que no lo hayáis oído, no implica para que no se haya disparado una señal dentro.- les dijo.  
A la vez que Vincent y él, se acercaban a la puerta de hierro mohoso, Stuart pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Erik sacaba se móvil y escribía algo...  
\- Erik... ¿qué ocurre?.- le preguntó interesado,  
Su hermano levantó la cabeza y sonrió.  
\- No es nada..., solo me estaba despidiendo... por si las cosas van mal..  
\- ¿De quién? - le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.  
Erik guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió a la enorme puerta de hierro.  
\- No tenemos tiempo para confesiones... pero si salimos de esta, te lo contaré...  
\- Razón de más para hacerlo.- le dijo Stuart sonriendo abiertamente. Luego se volvió hacia Vincent-. ¿Estás preparado?  
Éste asintió.  
\- De acuerdo, vamos a ello...  
Los tres se convirtieron y agarrando los cantos de la puerta empezaron a forzarlos...  
Las bisagras saltaron y la puerta se abrió haciendo un estridente ruido al rozar con el suelo de hormigón.  
Volvieron a cambiar, viendo si el hueco que habían abierto era suficientemente grande para que pasasen. Los tres asintieron, dando por bueno el esfuerzo que habían hecho.  
Cat agarró con fuerza la mano de Vincent, lo atrajo hacia sí, y lo besó.  
\- A por ellos…  
\- A por ellos…  
Se dijeron el uno al otro juntando sus frentes.  
El la volvió a besar y le acarició la cara.  
\- Ten cuidado por favor…. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte…  
Ella recorrió su rostro con la mirada.  
\- No lo harás y yo tampoco te perderé a ti… lo sé….  
Se besaron otra vez agarrando sus cuellos para poder estar lo más cerca posible el uno del otro.  
Con un profundo suspiro se soltaron, y empezaron a andar detrás de los demás, hacia las oscuras entrañas de Covington House...

* * *

 **Ultima planta de la mansión**

Los vieron venir un kilómetro antes de que llegasen a la casa y esta vez, no era momento de jugar. Llevaban tiempo esperando que regresasen...

El jefe del equipo de seguridad, un condecorado exmilitar inglés con gran experiencia, había ido corriendo a una de las habitaciones abuhardilladas cuyas ventanas le permitían controlar toda la entrada, y a través del móvil, empezó a coordinar la defensa. Otros de sus hombres se mantendrían defendiendo la parte trasera.

Lord Chester y todo el consejo le habían ordenado que se mantuviesen firmes. Bajo ningún concepto podían suponer una amenaza para los que estaban debajo.

A pesar de la presión, él estaba tranquilo. Lo que se acercaba no era un ejército, Tal solo 3 furgonetas de asalto negras… ¿cuándo hombres podían ser? ¿12... 16...?¿20, a lo sumo?

Si veían a los berseker tenían que tirar enseguida a matar, a la cabeza o al corazón... porque el único peligro real, lo personificaban ellos... y Vincent Keller, claro...Tenia una pila de informes de todos ellos encima de su mesa en la mansión, que así lo atestiguaban.

Nadie habia querido moverse del bunker... a pesar de sus consejos para que lo hicieran. Siempre se defiende mejor una posición cuando no tienes que preocuparte por los civiles que dependen de ti, pero según Stanley, no podian irse. Estaban en plena puesta en marcha del plan que les llevaria conquistar, dirigir y salvar el mundo. Ellos tenían la obligación de espantar a la policía o de acabar con ellos, y tirar sus cuerpos al lago… eso sí, les habían prometido que en cuanto terminase la fase de puesta en marcha, todos los que estaban en ese bunker, saldrían por el túnel y cada uno tomaría un camino.

Viendo cómo el enemigo, con luces y sirenas , iba acercándose por el camino de piedras, cogió su teléfono y empezó a coordinar a sus hombres… no los dejarían ni bajar de los blindados.

* * *

 **Exterior de la mansión**

Bajaron por la parte trasera de los vehículos y se parapetaron detrás de ellos. Ian miró a los hombres que iban con ellos. 15 agentes de Scotland Yard se habian unido a la caza, todos ellos habian visto como se convertían y habian creido a Murray cuando les dijo que esto era aquello que llevaba inventigando tantos años.. y que Lord Chester y sus secuaces les habian engañado haciéndoles quedar como unos completos imbéciles cuando intentaron el primer asalto a la cabeza del Consorcio.

Uno de los hombres, armado y con chaleco, se salio ligeramente de detrás del blindado y una ráfaga de disparos lo recibió.

Murray se colocó al lado de Ian.

\- No van a dejar que nos movamos... luego empezaran a disparar a los vehículos.. y recemos para que no tengan nada mas expeditivo…Esto es el final, sin lugar a dudas, todas las cartas estan ya encima de la mesa.- le dijo el primo de Cat.

\- Bien… entonces no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí fuera… tenemos que entrar… y pararlos desde dentro…..- se apretó todo lo que pudo el chaleco y sacó su arma automática.

\- ¿Cuando te han dicho que van a llegar? .- preguntó Ian deseando que fuese pronto.

Murray miró hacia la explanada verde que se extendía a su alrededor. Sonrió.

\- Dales tiempo…. Que vayan gastando balas mientras tanto...

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, les estaba costando Dios y ayuda poder aguantar la posición. Cada vez que uno de ellos intentaba salir de detras de las furgonetas, le disparaban desde distintas posiciones... Algunos de ellos ya habian sido heridos y lo maximo que habian logrado era romper el cristal de alguna de las ventanas desde las que les disparaban.

Ian miró otra vez hacia la explanada, y estaba vez sonrió. Le dió un codazo a Murray que intentaba cubrir a uno de sus hombres para que llegase a la puerta. Fue imposible. Tuvo que volver... y le separaban de ella apenas 10 metros... Era desesperante.

Murray se volvio al sentir en golpe, maldiciendo, pero en seguida se fijó en lo que le señalaba Ian. Otros 5 blindados de los cuerpos especiales de la policía de Londres, llegaban por el camino levantando una nube de polvo.

El polvo blanco contrastaba con las nubes azul oscuro de tormenta que iban llegando desde el Sur.

-¡ Llega la caballería! .- dijo el pelirrijo agente, con renovadas esperanzas,

Las furgonetas aparcaron junto a las otras y de ellas bajo el equipo especial, comandado por el sargento MacClain, perfectamente preparado y con un rifle de asalto en las manos.

Se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos. Edward, se mantenía justo enfrente de ellos, junto con otros hombres de Scotland Yard, esperando instrucciones.

MacClain llegó hasta ellos esquivando balas que llegaban desde la mansión.

-Esto es una guerra en toda regla…. .-les dijo-…Solo teneis que decirme cuando quereis que empiece la juerga… de verdad... Esos cabrones me deben una, y me la pienso cobrar.

* * *

 **Bunker…. pasadizos...**

El techo del túnel al que accedieron, era una bóveda de madera oscura que había sido apuntalada. Apenas había luz y olía a humedad. El suelo estaba mojado y resbaladizo por el moho que lo poblaba todo. Daba la impresión de que el lago entraba con frecuencia dentro de él, quizá por eso había una puerta de hierro en la entrada… aunque visto el ruido que había hecho al moverla de poco les había servido. El agua se había filtrado de todas maneras.

\- Estos túneles deben de llevar años construidos... .- pensó Cat en voz alta.

Tess y Jt iban mirando el mapa que ellos mismo habían ido marcando con líneas de diferentes colores.

\- Debemos estar en dos plantas por debajo del suelo de la mansión… Debemos de encontrar una escalera al doblar uno de los recodos a la izquierda.

Vincent se puso al lado de su mujer y le cogió la mano. El apuntaba hacia el frente con la linterna mientras que su mujer apuntaba con su arma.

A unos 100 metros de la entrada encontraron una escaleras de piedra que daban a una puerta de madera. Stuart le empujó con relativa suavidad y se abrió.

Jt contrajó el rosto estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

Atravesaron la puerta, primero Stuart y luego los demás, con Vincent y Cat los últimos.

Al hacerlo se encontraron en un lugar totalmente distinto. Paredes recubiertas de madera. Zocales en el pasillo que tenian en frente. Suelo de roble tratado y techos decorados de escayola… y luz eléctrica.

\- Según los planos, esto se extiende debajo de Covington House y sus alrededores… esta planta esta justo debajo de la casa, pero se puede apreciar que hay algunas zona mas profundas a las que se accede por otros lugares de este sotano…. .-les dijo Tess observando su móvil.

Cat oyó con atención a Tess, pero enseguida vio que Suart cerraba los ojos concentrándose y al cabo de unos segundos una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Rebecca está muy cerca, a apenas unos metros de nosotros…

Justo en ese momento, las luces se apagaron y todo quedó a oscuras. Jt maldijo y encendió la linterna que acababa de apagar.

\- Solo una….-les indicó Vincent-. ..para que podáis seguirnos-, miró a Cat-. Saben que estamos aquí… pero no saben lo que podemos llegar a hacer…. permanecer detrás de nosotros…. ¿De acuerdo?

Cat asintió. Permanecería… pero no se iba a estar quieta mientras lo hacía. Volvió a comprobar que su arma tenía el seguro quitado. Se fijó que Tess hacia exactamente lo mismo.

Esta se giró y le dio un beso a Jt.

\- Mantén esa luz… Creo que tendremos pronto compañía….

Erik y Vincent se convirtieron y empezaron a andar hacia donde Stuart les indicaba… Lo primero era ir a por Rebecca…

* * *

 **Habitación de Rebecca…**

Stanley entró sofocado en el cuarto de Rebecca. Venia sin chaqueta y con la pistola agarrada del cinturon de su pantalón.

Se dirigió en seguida a Rebecca y la cogio de los hombros.

\- ¡Ya está hecho! .-Le dijo emocionado.- Un contratiempo inesperado ha hecho que las cosas se adelantasen, pero en el fondo eso es una bendición… Todo estaba preparado, no era necesario esperar más…

La agarró con fuerza de la cintura y la besó en los labios. Ella, como llevaba tiempo haciendo, no puso inconveniente en ello, pero dejo claro, como siempre, que era él quien la besaba.

Stanley se apartó enseguida.

-... pero no toda la felicidad es perfecta... Hay un grupo de personas, fuera, que están intentando aguarnos la fiesta...tu Stuart no está con ellos... ¡una pena! .-le dijo con ironia. Fue hacia el cuarto de baño y a los pocos segundos salió con el neceser de Rebecca en la mano.

\- ¿Te has tomado tu dosis?.- le pregunto.

Ella asintió.

\- Bien, perfecto... Yo me tomaré la mía de camino...

Cogio una maleta que habia encima del armario y la dejó encima de la cama. Rebecca lo miró sin entender.

-Nos vamos.. Saldremos por el túnel del lago...No está en muy buenas condiciones, pero la puerta principal ha dejado de ser una opción...- estaba preocupado por Ethan... no le había contestado.. No es que fuera imprescindible para comenzar la operación… pero era una gran pérdida, si se confirmaban sus sospechas...

\- pero...- Rebecca seguía sin entender nada…

\- No hay peros querida... el proceso ya esta en marcha solo falta ir viendo los resultados... puede que Lord Chester y su sequito quiera quedarse aqui... Sé que tienen un magnifico personal de seguridad..., pero por si acaso, tu y yo nos vamos...Tengo un apartamento pequeño, en el norte de Francia, muy cerca del Mont Saint Michel... Te encantará... Prepará la maleta... poca cosa... Desde ahí veremos al mundo resurgir... en nuestras manos...

Se acercó a ella y la besó de nuevo... pero esta vez para Rebecca fue distinto, porque tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para parecer indiferente...¡ Acababa de sentir a Stuart cerca!... y no sólo a Stuart...

Mientras Stanley se deleitaba en el beso y en pegarla a él, el cerebro de ella no dejaba de hacer conjeturas, "no podia irse ahora"... "justo cuando Stuart estaba tan cerca"... " tenia que hacer algo"... y entonces recordó el trozo de porcelana.

Se separó de él con su cara de indiferencia habitual y fue hacia su mesilla. Cogió el libro, para dejarlo en la maleta y de paso cogió el trozo de porcelana que estaba debajo...Vió donde estaba él... de espaldas a ella comprobando sus pasaportes... y no esperó más… Se acercó por detrás y le clavó el trozo de porcelana en el cuello… sabia que si le daba en el lugar a adecuado, y a pasar de ser un objeto pequeño, podia hacerle mucho daño…

Lo clavó con fuerza y lo retorció. Stanley se llevó la mano al cuello y encontró la mano de ella, la quitó rápidamente. Sacó de un tirón, el trozo de porcelana, que ella le habia incrustado en el cuello... y luego se giró.

Rebecca se dió cuenta entonces que Stanley, no era normal... Debia llevar mucho tiempo jugando con los sueros derivados de los bersekers y eso lo habia cambiado.

Se aparto ligeramente de él, viendo como su estilete improvisado, caia al suelo, cubierto de sangre. Stanley se miraba su mano, roja, no creyendose lo que acababa de pasar. La sangre salia de la herida, pero no a la velocidad que a Rebecca hubiera deseado Lo miró a los ojos asustada, con razón.

Stanley fue hacia ella, y cogiendo impulso, de todo el dolor y la rabia que sentia en ese momento, y le dio una bofetada,, que la tumbó encima de la cama.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella y la cogió de su fragil cuello, con una sola mano... No le hacia falta mas... Ella se agarró de esa mano desesperada... Stanley apretó lo justo para que pudiera respirar, pero dejando que sintiese que podía estrangularla en el momento que él quisiera. El tenía el poder.

Se agachó sobre ella y Rebecca pudo ver como la herida iba dejando de sangrar.

\- Siempre has sido una maldita ramera, que se vendia al mejor postor.,.. .- le dijo al oido.- ... Nos embrujas para que caigamos rendidos a tus pies...- se incorporó sin dejar de apretar mirando a sus increibles ojos azules.-... Tu aprovechaste de Morgan para vivir como una reina... pero yo te queria mas que él... yo te adore desde el primer instante en que te vi...pero él era quien te tenia... -. apretó mas su cuello-... No te desharas de mi tan facilmente... quiero vivir mucho tiempo... contigo... jamas te dejaré que vuelvas con esa bestia del demonio.. ¡Porque me perteneces!.. si no fuera por nosotros hace mucho tiempo que estarías muerta….

Rebecca apenas podia respirar... se retorcia debajo de Stanley, pero él la tenia muy bien agarrada...

Con la mano libre, cubierta de sangre, empezó a desabrocharle los botones de su blusa de lino... pero no pudo terminar de hacerlo porque un ruido inesperado, seguido de otros iguales le hizo parar... ¡Disparos! En el bunker!

Miró a Rebecca y miró a la puerta de la habitación...Al final suspirando, soltó su cuello y acto seguido, volvio a golpearla en la cara, dejándola casi inconsciente y con una herida que empezaba a sangrar en su mejilla...

\- No te muevas... todavia no he terminado contigo...

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, volviendo a encerrarla con llave.

* * *

 **Bunker… pasillos**

Se habían encontrado con los primeros defensores de Covington House, apenas 5 minutos después de empezar a andar en la semi oscuridad.

Eran 4. Tres hombres y un hibrido. Stuart y Erik saltaron a por el hibrido, su visión nocturna, lo mismo que a Vincent les daba ventaja… poca ventaja, porque se movía a tal velocidad, que era imprevisible donde iba a golpear… Vincent se fue ocupando de los hombres, igual que Tess y Cat, que disparaban siguiendo el haz de luz de las linternas de Jt. Parapetadas detrás de un recodo del túnel… vieron que los hombres que llegaban hasta ellos llevaban gafas de visión nocturna… pero de poco les sirvió… Vincent se fue deshaciendo de ellos, uno por uno… con la ayuda de Cat que acertó a uno de ellos en una pierna, mientras que Tess hería a otro en el brazo. Era evidente miedo que les provocaban las bestias, impedía que pudieran concentrarse, como cabía esperar en hombres de su profesionalidad… Cuando tienes a apenas unos centímetros de ti, unas garras afiladas, unas fauces abiertas y unos ojos como esos que te miran con odio, casi todo lo aprendido se olvida para dar paso a un miedo ancestral…

Mientras tanto, Stuart y Erik jugaban al gato y al ratón con la bestia… al final, con la llegada de Vincent todo se desequilibró… Lo consiguieron cazar mientras se movía por las paredes yendo a por Erik. Lo lanzaron al suelo y Stuart le atravesó el pecho sacando su corazón…

Cat desde la esquina contraria les gritó, sin darles tiempo a celebrar esa victoria:

\- ¡Vienen más! Oigo sus pasos… y también puertas al cerrarse.

Stuart arrojó el corazón al suelo y se colocó al lado de Cat.

\- Rebecca está muy cerca… Notó su corazón alterado… Seguidme…

Erik se colocó a su lado mientras que Vincent dejaba pasar a los demás y se ponía en retaguardia…

Jt mantenía firmes las linternas en sus manos…

Siguieron andando. Tess miraba de vez en cuando su móvil, buscando una referencia. Se percataron de que esa zona estaba mas decorada que la anterior, y que las puertas que estaban abiertas, dejaban ver estancias casi de lujo… Pudieron reconocer una cocina y una despensa, juntos con aseos, una lavandería, una enorme biblioteca...

\- No muy lejos tiene que haber una sala grande… la más grande de todas y un poco más al este, unas escaleras de caracol… - les indicó Tess.

Al girar en una de las esquinas. Stuart se paró en seco.

\- Rebecca está en esa habitación…. y ahora su corazón va mucho más lento…

Se lanzó enseguida hacia ella e intentó abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada. Se apartó ligeramente y la abrió de una patada sin necesidad de convertirse. Entró dentro y Erik lo hizo detrás de él.

No habían hecho más que entrar en el cuarto cuando oyeron como las pisadas eran más cercanas y justo en ese momento, volvió la luz. Cat se asomó y los vio llegar… eran cinco, armados y seguro que dispuestos a acabar con ellos.

Jt tiró las linternas al suelo y colocándose en la esquina contraria a las chicas, en la entrada de pasillo, sacó la pistola que le había dado Ian. No tenia tan buena punteria como ellas, pero...

Vincent se preparó tambien para luchar aprovechando el fuego amigo, y la vuelta de la luz, pero de pronto, oyó su nombre.

\- ¡Vincent! ¡Te necesito! .- Era Stuart que le llamaba desde la habitación-. Rebecca esta inconsciente y herida.

Erik con cara de pocos amigos se asomó ligeramente y le dijo a Vincent que entrase. Este miró a Cat que parapetada a lado de Tess, se turnaba para disparar evitando que llegasen al pasillo.

\- ¡Ve! Nosotras nos encargamos de ellos… ¡Ve! .-le dijo asintiendo. Vincent la miró indeciso… no quería separarse de ella-. ¡Ve!

Erik llegó por detrás.

\- Entra… Yo me encargaré de ellos….

Vincent se humedeció los labios sin dejar de mirar a su mujer. Ella le hizo un gesto para que se fuera.

\- ¡Ve! ¡No te preocupes!...

Vincent nada convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, se dio la vuelta y entró en la habitación…

Nada más hacerlo, vio a Rebecca en brazos de Stuart. Estaban los dos encima de la cama y Rebecca estaba inconsciente con un fuerte golpe en la cara, del que salía sangre… alguien le había golpeado.

Se acercó hasta ellos y le tomó el pulso. Lo tenia fuerte. Se fijó en que no solo tenía sangre en la cara, si no, también en el pecho y en las manos… pero, esa sangre no era suya…

-Ella está bien… Solo debe de ser por el golpe… tuvo que darle con fuerza para hacerle esa marca…- le dijo a Stuart. Este respiró hondo.

En el pasillo no dejaban de oírse disparos y gritos. Vincent se puso de pie y se giró preocupado. Tenía que volver junto a su mujer cuanto antes.

Se agachó ligeramente, sobre la mujer inconsciente.

\- ¡Rebecca! ¡Rebecca! –La movió con suavidad-. Rebecca tienes que despertar.. Tenemos que irnos de aquí….

Lo mismo empezó a decir Stuart y a los pocos segundos vieron como abría los ojos, despacio.

Stuart se abrazó a ella.

Rebecca al principio no podia creerlo, pero al sentir sus manos agarrandola, su inconfundible olor... se dio cuenta de que aquello era real. ¡Stuart estaba alli! ... a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, había vuelto a buscarla. Levantó la cabeza y lo besó agarrando con fuerza su rostro.

\- Cuando coja a ese maldito cabrón lo voy a destrozar..- gritó él, tocando con delicadeza la mejilla herida de ella.

\- No… ahora solo tenemos que irnos de aquí, puede volver en cualquier momento y no creo que lo haga solo… -. Le dijo ella. Se levantó ayudada por Stuart.- … y fue hacia Vincent para abrazarlo también-. Gracias… gracias… no puedo ni imaginar lo que habrá sido para ti dejar a los niños…

Paró de hablar en cuanto oyó el ruido de disparos y el rugido de una bestia. Imaginó que seria Erik.

\- He intentada matar a Stanley, pero no me podido….-suspiró recordando sus manos en su cuello y su mirada de odio y deseo a la vez-. Si no hubiese oído los disparos, no sé lo que me habría hecho… -les dijo- Dejad que beba un poco de agua y nos iremos….-. se acercó tambaleándose, a la mesa donde reposaba una jarra de agua-. Hay una salida cerca del lago…. Creo que sabré llegar… Owen me contó la historia de estos túneles y me habló de ella…

Vincent iba a decirle que era justo por el sitio por el que habían entrado, deseando salir y ver lo que estaba pasando fuera... cuando oyeron como la puerta se abria y sin que les diera tiempo a volverse un disparo resonó en sus oídos… Vincent tuvo una decima de segundo para saber que estaba pasando y solo pudo apartarla unos centímetros de la trayectoria del proyectil.

Cayó encima de Rebecca y enseguida vio, que en el vestido blanco de lana que llevaba puesto, una mancha de color rojo, empezaba a extenderse…

* * *

Cat se volvía a mirar cada pocos segundos la puerta por la que había desaparecido su marido. Erik estaba masacrando a todos los que venían hacia ellos… y los que se escapan de su garras e intentaban llegar, los recibían a balazos.

Cuando creía que ya lo tenía controlado y pensó en salir al pasillo, junto con Tess y Jt, oyeron un ruido de cristales rotos y todo volvió quedar a oscuras…. Las bombillas de las lámparas habían saltado…

Oyó los gritos de sus amigos y antes de que pudiese reaccionar un tremendo golpe la lanzó al suelo, haciendo que su pistola se escapase de sus manos... se movió rápidamente para buscarla, cuando de repente, oyó, y vio, un disparo a su izquierda… y una quemazón en la parte baja de la pierna la hizo gritar…

Se arrastró intentando llegar a una de las paredes. Las linternas se habían quedado en el otro pasillo y Vincent también.

\- Jt! Tess! ¿Estáis bien? ¡Por favor, contestad!… ¡Vincent! ¿Erik, donde estás?

Siguió arrastrándose, sin obtener respuesta.

Dio con una de las paredes y se apoyó en ella.… Se dio cuenta entonces de que había dejado de oír disparos y gritos.

Notaba su pierna caliente y algo que escurría de ella. No veía la herida pero por si acaso lo mejor era hacerse un torniquete por debajo de la rodilla.

Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y rompió el forro. Lo enrolló y como su fuese una cuerda lo ató alrededor de su pierna…. sin dejar de llamar a su marido.

* * *

Vincent se giró para saber quién empuñaba el arma y en el recorrido que hizo su cabeza hacia la puerta vio a Stuart con los ojos muy abiertos, y casi sin respirar, mirando la figura que acaba de aparecer. Siguió girando sobre si mismo, y se encontró los gélidos ojos grises de Erik, mirándolo….

Se levantó inmediatamente oyendo los gritos de Cat al otro lado de la puerta y completamente atónito de ver a Erik con la pistola de su mujer en la mano…apuntarles a ellos, después de haber disparado a Rebecca.

\- No se te ocurra moverte… - le dijo, y para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras. Le apuntó directamente al corazón.

Stuart rápidamente se puso entre él y Vincent, lo que aprovechó este último, para intentar agacharse para ayudar a Rebecca. Vio que estaba consciente y que intentaba toparse la herida con las manos… también vio en sus ojos el dolor que sentía…

\- ¡No te muevas Vincent!... Stuart ponte a mi lado….-le ordenó Erik imperante e imperturbable. Lo que estaba pasando no era un arrebato, era algo que había sido estudiado de antemano. Simplemente había esperado, hasta encintrar a Rebecca.

Stuart no se movió.

\- No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo…

Podía oír los pensamientos de Erik en su cabeza con toda claridad. Vincent también podía oirlos. Los dos estaban perplejos. Hasta ese momento se los había ocultado de ambos…pero ahora ya no había razón para ello.

Vincent volvió intentar agacharse para ayudar a Rebecca, pero Erik al verlo volvió a disparar y la bala acertó en el dorso de su mano. La atravesó y fue a dar en la pared.

Vincent reprimió un grito mientras la cogía por la muñeca y la apretaba contra su pecho. Oyó a Cat en el pasillo, llamándole desesperada:

\- ¡No abras la boca! .-le amenazó. Su voz potente resonó en toda la habitación. Luego se volvió para mirar a Stuart-. No… no te metas en mi cabeza Stuart…. Sabes que tengo razón..- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin dejar de apuntar-… Ella es la culpable de todos nuestros males... Es igual de culpable que aquellos a los hemos venido a cazar… Tienes que dejarla marchar, se merece morir igual que ellos… No tiene que estar contigo...hace que tu buen juicio desaparezca… ya no piensas con claridad… y lo mismo te pasa con él….-miró a Vincent-. Es cierto que es lo más parecido a uno de nosotros que hemos encontrado…. ¡Pero no es tu hijo! No es más que un maldito hibrido como todos los demás… Nosotros somos tu familia… y esos niños no pueden estar con ellos, no los merecen. Lo que ocurrió no fue más que un medio…. Esos niños nos pertenecen a nosotros y ellos, se los quieren llevar… No podemos permitirlo hermano..

Al oír eso los ojos de Vincent brillaron.

\- ¡Como se te ocurra hacerle algo a mis hijos te juro que te mataré!

\- ¡Tú no puedes ser su padre y Catherine no puede ser su madre! ¡No dejaré que crezcan en otro sitio que no sea el lugar donde deben estar y con quien deben estar!

Y al decir esto apretó el gatillo.

 **Seguid leyendo .))**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo XIX**

 **Entrada principal…. exterior...**

Desde el momento que el sargento y sus hombres habían llegado a las inmediaciones de Covington House, las cosas se habían ido igualando. Los hombres del equipo especial de la policía metropolitana, mantuvieron el fuego cruzado con los defensores, mientras preparaban su asalto a la mansión.

MacClain les pidió a Murray, a los Reynolds y a los hombres de Scotland Yard, que se mantuvieran lo más lejos posible de las balas… no era el momento de hacerse el héroe. Ellos venían preparados.

Tuvieron un golpe de suerte cuando los hombres que defendían la parte de atrás, de repente, desaparecieron…. Alguien les había dicho que entrasen en la casa… dejando solo un par defendiendo la entrada trasera…

MacClain les dio la orden de atacar por ese lado, y lanzando botes de humo, lograron acabar con los dos… No habían hecho más que entrar y ya vieron hombres que bajaban de las plantas superiores… y se dirigían a ellos... El enfrentamiento era inminente… Los hombres del cuerpo especial pidieron refuerzos...

Lanzaron más botes de humo en la entrada principal y se aprovechando que los tiradores no podían ver con claridad, fueron hacia la puerta, y cosiéndola a balazos la abrieron… Entraron los que pudieron, antes de que el humo se disipase…

Nada más hacerlo vieron a sus hombres parapetados en el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta de atrás, mientras que los hombres de Lord Chester se quedaban en la galería del segundo piso, ocultándose detrás de las columnas…. Ya se había iniciado el fuego…

MacClain se dio cuenta enseguida de que esos hombres eran los mismos que estaban defendiendo la puerta…. Cuando más hombres sacase de esas ventanas mejor para todos... Había que ir a por ellos…

Empezaron a disparar a las columnas para dejarlos en el sitio, mientras ellos subían las escaleras, cubriéndose unos a otros…

No fue fácil ganar esa posición… Los que iban llegando a la galería les disparaban y unos cuantos de sus hombres resultaron heridos e incluso un par de ellos, alcanzados debajo del casco, quedaron tendidos muertos en los peldaños… pero aun así… lo consiguieron… Llegaron hasta allí…. y se encararon con los hombres que se mantenían en su posición…

MacClain solo les preguntó si estaban dispuestos a perder la vida por esto….

Algunos se entregaron… otros atacaron a la desesperada sabiendo que iban a morir… pero sin querer rendirse…

A medida que iban asegurando la zona, iban subiendo de planta en planta hasta que vieron que ya nadie disparaba al exterior. Era una mansión grande y el hecho de que hubiera cesado la lluvia de balas no garantizaba que no hubiera hombres esperándoles en algún rincón, pero aun así, MacClain permitió que Murray y los demás entrasen….

Le hicieron caso y fueron entrando en la mansión… se encontraron con el precioso vestíbulo que habían visto en su anterior visita destrozado... el suelo lleno de casquillos de bala, de heridos… y de muertos…

Ian y Murray hicieron un recorrido por la parte baja, mientras que Edward subía a las plantas superiores…. Uno de los hombres de MacClain llegó hasta ellos y les indicó que se quedasen su lado… llamó a su superior por el comunicador y éste bajó enseguida desde los pisos superiores donde seguían asegurando la zona…

Cuando todos estuvieron juntos, les indicó que le siguiesen…

\- Hemos controlado toda la planta de abajo, pero no hemos encontrado a nadie más que los hombres que la defendían…Según ustedes...- miró a Murray y a los Reynolds-... tenía que haber una escalera que comunicase con el sótano… -. Estos asintieron-… creo que la hemos encontrado….

Bajaron hasta la bodega y allí vieron una parte de la pared abierta que daba una escalera de caracol…

MacClain se asomó a su interior.

\- Aseguraremos toda la casa y luego entraremos…

Ian y Murray no sabían si sería una buena idea. Pensando en Cat, Vincent y los demás, no sabía si la entrada de un equipo especial no podría ser contraproducente...

\- Si, pero lo haremos con cuidado… poco espacio y mucha gente…

Murray sacó su móvil del bolsillo.

\- Voy fuera a coordinar la llegada de las ambulancias…. Van a tener mucho trabajo.

Ian asintió.

\- Yo voy a buscar a Edward… y nos prepararemos para entrar…ahí abajo…. Pero antes como dice el sargento tenemos que asegurarnos de que no quede nadie aquí fuera…

Salieron de la bodega y subieron a la planta baja…luego mientras Murray salía fuera.. Ian subió las escaleras hacia la primera planta. Había visto a Edward en la galería… Llevaba el teléfono en la mano. Cuando llegó hasta él, se lo enseñó.

\- Estoy intentando llamar a Cat… el teléfono no da señal….- le dijo preocupado-. No creo que tengan cobertura… pero….

\- Nos acaban de enseñar la entrada por la que bajan al bunker…. aseguremos esto, y entremos a por ellos…

Entonces oyeron un ruido horroroso… algo parecido a rugidos de animales, y vieron dos monstruos de ojos rojos que llegaban a una velocidad endiablada hacia ellos…

Los híbridos saltaron desde el pasillo, dispuestos a despedazar a los hombres que estaban en el hall…. El sargento empezó a disparar su arma intentando evitarlo, colocándose entre ellos y su objetivo… y en ese momento, algo llegó a toda velocidad desde la entrada de la casa y barrió a uno de ellos. Lo lanzó contra la pared de la escalera y enseguida se pusó de pie.

Todos los presentes lo miraron. Ian y Edward desde arriba se quedaron de piedra…

-¿Quién demonios….?

Entonces oyeron a alguien que también entraba gritando. Murray llegada detrás de él.

\- ¡No dejéis de disparar! ¡El solo no podrá con ellos!

Se fijaron mejor en ellos…. y de repente, sus rostros se iluminaron.

\- ¡Mark! .- gritaron los dos unísono.

\- ¡Haced lo que os digo!

El sargento empezó a disparar sin control, igual que todos los demás, intentando no dar al recién llegado, que había placado a una de las bestias.

Ésta, mientras Mark, hablaba, se había recuperado de lo inesperado del golpe y estaba encarándose con un Evan convertido tambien. Los dos iniciaron una danza conjunta donde se estudiaban, mientras ambos esquivaban las balas.

El sargento MacClain y la mayoría de sus hombres se dedicaron a acabar con el otro, pero a pesar de la lluvia de balas que caía sobre él, no fue posible evitar que cayese encima de dos de los agentes especiales y les destrozase el cuello.

Mark les gritó. Sus primos se habían unido a él.

\- ¡Disparar a la cabeza! ¡Tenemos que intentar acorralarlo!

La bestia lo miró un segundo y de su horrenda boca lleva de dientes puntiagudos salió una espantosa carcajada. Se lanzó hacia él con increíble rapidez…pero Mark lo estaba esperando. Apuntó antes de verlo saltar y disparó dos veces… no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo más…. Esa cosa se abalanzó encima de él... y a pesar de que sus balas le habían dado en el cuello y en el hombro.. No parecía afectarle… Mark volvió a disparar antes de que le arrancase la pistola de la mano… y justo cuando ya se veía muriendo a menos de esa monstruosidad y solo podía pensar en Emily y en el beso que se la había dado al despedirse… oyó un disparó, y sintió que un peso enorme caía encima de él…

MacClain de un patada lo quito al hibrido de encima… Mark se fijó en que tenía la cabeza reventada desde detrás… Se levantó enseguida del suelo y volvió a coger su arma... se acercó al hibrido y le volvió a disparar en el corazón.

MacClain asintió.

\- Muy bueno lo de hacer de cebo...- le dijo sonriendo.

Mark no lo hizo.

\- Le puedo asegurar que no era mi intención..—miró a su alrededor. Ian y Edward llegaron hasta él y lo abrazaron, pero solo tenía una cosa en mente…. ¿Dónde está Evan?

Por toda respuesta lo vio de pie a unos metros de él con el corazón del hibrido en la mano.

\- Lo ha matado...- le dijo el sargento-. ...se lanzó a por el y le sacó el corazón en un segundo… no había visto algo tan rápido nunca…

Sin haberse recuperado de lo que acababa de pasar, empezaron a oír disparos otra vez. Venían de las plantas de arriba…

Murray junto con un grupo de agentes subió las escaleras deprisa buscando saber que estaba pasando. MacClain les siguió junto con dos de sus hombros..

Ian y Edward iban a hacer lo mismo, pero Mark los paró.

\- ¿Dónde están?...- les preguntó rápidamente. Evan llegó hasta él. Ya no era la bestia, pero mantenía una expresión fiera y concentrada en la cara. Mark pensó al mirarlo que todavía daba un poco de miedo.

Ian apretó los labios.

\- Abajo...

\- ¿Abajo?

Su primo asintió.

\- Seguidme...

Mientas les seguían les contaron todo lo que habían averiguado, sacado de los archivos que les habían mandado desde Nueva York….

Bajaron las escaleras que llevaban a la bodega.

\- ¿Y tú?... ¿cómo demonios has llegado... habéis llegado? .- se corrigió a sí mismo. No podía olvidar al que acompañaba a Mark,... les había salvado la vida.

Mark sonrió.

\- Tenemos amistades que nos ayudan…. y además, ya no era necesario allí…. Todo está en manos de las autoridades en las que confió...Necesitaba estar con vosotros... por cierto, Evan Marks… mis primos Reynolds…Él también es inglés...

Los Reynolds sonrieron.

\- Gran familia….- dijo Evan.

Edward le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

\- No te puedes imaginar cómo nos alegramos de veros…- miró a Evan y sonrió-. Si no es por vuestra llegada, no sé qué habría pasado con esas fieras…

-….que por cierto debieron de salir de aquí... .- indicó Ian viendo la puerta que bajaba al bunker abierta…

Llegaron a las escaleras..

\- Acabábamos de localizar el sistema de entrada… puede que eso haya motivado que esos híbridos saliesen a por nosotros…

Mark lo miró, sin entender algo.

\- ¿No se han quedado ninguno de los tres con vosotros…?

\- No… están todos abajo….- dijo Evan-… y sé dónde están….- le dijo mirando a Mark. Sus ojos se habían vuelto ambarinos…

\- ¿Los tres?- preguntó Mark a Ian.

\- Si… los tres… -. Ian y Edward miraron a Evan con respeto.

\- No deberían haberos dejado solos….- Evan se cabreó consigo mismo-…. tenía que haber llegado antes….

\- Bueno….- Ian le quitó importancia-… hemos contado con mucha colaboración humana… No hay que humillar a un policía ingles… eso les cabrea mucho.-les dijo señalando hacia arriba.

Mark no pudo evitar estar cabreado.

\- Supongo que es entendible que quisieran estar todos en el meollo, pero aun así…no ha sido justo dejaros sin su ayuda…

Ian le dio un golpe en el hombre…

\- No te preocupes… ya está… Evan ya lo ha hecho… ha llegado justo cuando debía llegar…

Murray llegó hasta Ian, corriendo.

\- En las últimas plantas hay un grupo que se han hecho fuertes en el pasillo…

Evan miró las escaleras de caracol

\- Nosotros bajaremos, vosotros despejad la zona…. Tenemos que encontrarlos y ayudarlos…

Ian paró a Mark cogiéndolo del brazo, cuando ya entraba en el cubículo donde estaba la escalera.

\- Tened mucho cuidado…

Mark se limitó a sonreírle.

\- Vete preparando el champan... esta vez acabaremos con ellos...

No dijo nada más...Los observaron hasta que desaparecieron... luego fueron con Murray donde hacían falta.

* * *

 **Habitación de Rebecca**

Stuart se convirtió inmediatamente y se colocó en el camino de la bala que iba dirigida a Vincent y que acabó dándole en el hombro.

Se echó hacia atrás por el impacto… mientras Rebecca contenía la respiración y Vincent lo cogía por la espalda… A los pocos segundos se incorporó y con los ojos rojos, llenos de rabia, se lanzó por Erik…. Todo se cuerpo chocó con el de su hermano…La pistola de Cat cayó al suelo. De la herida que acababa de hacerle, ya no quedaba nada.

Vincent fue rápidamente a por Rebecca. Le apartó la mano y vio extrañado como salía menos sangre de la que él había creído. La miró a la cara, sorprendido, y vio que la herida de la mejilla era más pequeña, intento concentrarse en ello, pero no podía, al oír como Cat no dejaba de llamarlo… La herida de su mano le dolia mucho, pero se fijó en que ya se estaba cerrando

\- Ahora entiendo como os sentís….- le dijo ella hablando con dificultad-…. Puede que te cures…pero duele mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Vincent la incorporó ligeramente y pudo ver como la herida por donde había salido la bala, tampoco sangraba tanto como pensaba.

\- No cantes victoria… puedes tener un daño interno grave…. Habría que llevarte al hospital lo antes posible…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes por mi… ayuda a Stuart… si Erik puede con él… ambos estaremos muertos…

Vincent se levantó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no ir hacia la puerta y salir a buscar a Catherine… pero Rebecca tenía razón… Tenía que ayudar a Stuart.

Se limitó a gritar.

\- ¡Cat! ¡Estoy bien…. Cat! ¡Contéstame!

Su mujer no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! .-le oyó decir. Podía oír su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad-… Estoy herida en una pierna…y no tenemos luz… no sé dónde están ni Tess ni Jt ni Erik...

Él si que sabia donde estaba Erik

Los bersekers seguían luchando como las bestias que eran, destrozando muebles a su paso… Vincent se lanzó a la espalda de Erik para poder herirlo en el cuello, pero el berseker se lo quitó con rapidez y se revolvió hasta que quedo enfrente de él. Lo arrastró hasta la pared y lo pegó a ella, agarrándolo por el cuello. Lo levantó del suelo.. y apretó todo lo que pudo…Las venas de su cara y de su cuello, se marcaban por la rabia, dando la impresión, de que fuesen a explotar.

Stuart enfrente de ellos, gruñía…. En sus pensamientos se mezclaba la desesperación… la incomprensión… y el horror de sentir como quien era su amigo, su hermano, los estaba traicionando…y sabiendo lo difícil que le estaba resultando luchar contra él…

Los ojos rojos de Erik lo miraron….

\- Mira como lo mato… y siente como todos nuestros problemas desaparecen…. Luego acabaremos con el Consorcio y volverenos a ser solo nosotros… sin nadie que pueda traicionarnos…

Lo que acababa de decir fue el detonante necesario para que Stuart rugiendo como nunca lo había hecho, se abalanzase a por él... ¡No quería perder a Vincent!… Había sido capaz de matar para evitarlo y se dio cuenta de que iba a ser capaz otra vez de hacerlo…. pero no le dio tiempo, porque entonces alguien dio una patada a la puerta, y vieron como Jt entraba y sin mediar palabra apuntaba a Erik a la cabeza, a bocajarro y disparaba. Media cabeza saltó por los aires…

Vincent lo vio y al notar como la presión cedía, le clavó las garras en el corazón… Erik cayó al suelo…. Muerto.

Detrás de él entró Tess. Llevaba a Cat agarrada por la cintura. Cojeaba ostensiblemente.

Vincent fue hacia su mujer y la abrazó, quitando el peso de encima a su amiga. Cogió del hombro a JT.

\- Gracias….- era lo único que se le ocurría decirle-… gracias...

Tess se acercó a Jt y le cogió el arma. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando….

\- Ya está….-le dijo-. Ya está…

El cogió aire profundamente y asintió, mirando a Erik

\- Nunca me gustó….- dijo simplemente, y sus ojos no pudieron evitar ir a buscar los del otro berseker.

Stuart lo miró, pero no dijo nada. No había ninguna excusa que dar. Los hechos eran los hechos y contra eso poco habia que hacer.

Cat se dirigió a Vincent, mientras que Tess tiraba de Jt para ir a ver a Rebecca y a Stuart.

\- Menos mal que has hablado… No teníamos forma de orientarnos… Cuando ya casi habíamos despejado el pasillo, todas las bombillas saltaron… nos golpearon.-Cat señaló a Jt. Tenía una fea herida en la cabeza y el codo izquierdo destrozado.-. Han llegado hasta mi, justo cuando has hablado…pero han tenido que levantarme, no puedo andar. Tess iba a entrar, pero Jt le ha cogido el arma…no sabia que estaba pasando... pero al notar que Erik no estaba en el pasillo con nosotros... .- no hizo falta que dijese nada mas.

Suspirando, Vincent subió a Cat a la mesa.

Cat seguía perdida en sus pensamientos intentando entender lo que habia pasado, mientras Jt y Tess comprobaban como estaba Rebecca. Tess había cogido un trozo de sabana y taponaba la herida…. Jt se había acercado antes a Stuart, viendo una mancha de sangre en su hombro, pero él había negado con la cabeza… no había nada que mirar…

Stuart sin dejar de mirar a Erik, se agachó a comprobar como estaba Rebecca.

Vio igual que Vincent que la herida estaba lentamente empezando a cerrarse….

\- Hay que llevarla cuanto antes a un hospital… .- dijo Jt-… y creo que a Cat también.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No… no…. yo no voy a ningún sitio… Además, la pierna no me duele… solo me duele el tobillo…

Vincent le miró la herida. De su herida de la mano ya no queda nada, mas que una pequeña línea de sangre.

\- Es solo superficial… no hace falta el torniquete….- se lo quitó y le quitó la bota, tambien-... Pero por lo que veo...- el tobillo de Cat estaba al triple de su tamaño-… creo que tienes un esquince de tobillo muy fuerte… Dime si te duele...

Vincent lo giró mínimamente y Cat vio las estrellas. Si querer le clavó las uñas a su marido en el brazo.

\- .. o puede que lo tengas roto…. Si dices que te empujó… esa caída lo pudo provocar…

Cat movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sin entender nada.

\- Creo que fue él quien me disparó cuando caí al suelo.-dijo mirando a Erik.-.. …no sé qué pretendía… tal vez no esperaba que me moviese y falló el tiro….pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Jt y Tess al oír preguntar eso a Cat, clavaron sus ojos en Stuart. Él cogió aire despacio.

\- Erik era demasiado estricto y tenía demasiados prejuicios… - dijo mirando con tristeza el cadáver-. Supongo que dentro de él habia mucha mas rabia y deseo de venganza de lo que jamas pude imaginar...

Rebecca tosió ligeramente antes de hablar.

\- Pero tenía razón respecto a mi… Yo he tenido la culpa de todo esto…aunque en el fondo… creo que tambien eran celos… él siempre pensó que te había perdido, primero por mi… y después, por Vincent…

"O simplemente estaba loco. Creerse superior lo volvió loco"…pensó Jt, pero se guardó muy mucho de decirlo. Acaba de matar a un hombre, pero para nada se sentía culpable… aunque una parte muy oculta de sí mismo pensaba que él también, el fondo, había actuado movido por los celos… Esos seres estaban alejando a Vincent de él...

Stuart se levantó y se acercó al cadáver… no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras que había dicho mientras los apuntaba con la pistola de Cat… y entonces unas de esas palabras resonaron de forma especial… ¡Los niños!...

Se agachó inmediatamente y buscó en los bolsillos de Erik.

Vincent lo miró, extrañado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Erik habló de los niños ¿recuerdas?

Vincent asintió.

\- Alguien le está ayudando…. Tengo que encontrar su móvil… antes de entrar por la puerta del lago mandó un mensaje… -. Le dijo justo cuando lo encontraba.

El color desapareció de la cara de Cat y de Vincent, al darse cuenta de que los niños podían estar en grave peligro… Todos sacaron sus móviles de los bolsillos, pero los que no estaban rotos, no tenían cobertura.

\- ¡No hay señal .- exclamó Jt enojado y desesperado.

Stuart buscó el último mensaje y sobre todo, a quien se lo había enviado. Lo encontró enseguida. Cuando vio el nombre, no pudo mas que asentir… solo podía ser ella..

\- ¡Mierda!... Tenéis que salir de aquí cuanto antes… y avisar a tu padre, Cat… pueden estar en peligro…aunque quizás ya sea demasiado tarde…

\- ¿Quién….? .- le preguntó Cat asustada…..pero Stuart no le contestó….

En ese momento, oyeron ruido en el pasillo. Eran pasos apresurados… ¿venían a por ellos, otra vez?…. Vincent demasiado alterado, se limitó a ponerse en la puerta y esperar a que entrasen... Stuart se puso a su lado... y de pronto empezó a reir y salió al pasillo…

Vincent lo miró asombrado…. y su asombro aumentó cuando vio aparecer a Mark, sin resuello al venir corriendo, y a un Evan que no hacia mas que mirar a todos los lados…

\- Menuda carnicería la que nos hemos encontrado viniendo…por cierto el pasillo está a oscuras... menos mal que Evan ve más de lo normal.. - dijo Mark hablando con la respiración entrecortada.

Evan abrazó con fuerza a Jt y a Tess.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? .- preguntó Vincent perplejo.

Mark fue a abrazar a su hermana y después de comprobar como estaba su pierna, se volvió hacia Vincent.

\- Ya no soy necesario allí... La lista está en manos del alcalde y de Frank….y creo que ahora del Presidente... No solo era la lista de los híbridos, Vincent, también había una lista con las personas que iban a ocupar los puestos vacantes.. toda una red de hombres del Consorcio… en definitiva, toda una red de traidores… Intentaban cambiar el orden mundial... con una cohorte de híbridos a su servicio… y supongo que con el plan de seguir creando más… Murray y mis primos, junto con un buen montón de agentes tienen despejada la mansión... Ellos están bien...Acababan de encontrar la entrada a estos increibles tuneles cuando hemos llegado.. querian venir... pero no... ellos ya han hecho su trabajo... Lo que queda es nuestro...

Todos respiraron aliviados y asintieron.

\- Hay una sala en par de pasillos más al este…creo que hay mucha gente ahí... pero no he querido investigar, tenía que encontraros… -les dijo Evan. Habia sido facil... Vincent y Stuart eran faciles de rastrear.

\- Solo faltamos nosotros en esa sala… .- dijo Vincent muy serio mirando a Stuart.

Tess se dirigió a Jt.

\- Es la sala que hemos visto en el plano…

Cat se apoyó en la mesa de la habitación descansando un poco la pierna que la sostenía. Miró a su hermano, sin creer que estuviese alli.

\- ¿Y la gente de los túneles?.. ¿Ethan?…

Mark tragó saliva.

\- Ethan está muerto… Entró a por Lynn y Vincent lo mató…

\- ¿Ha vuelto?

Mark negó con la cabeza.

\- No… que yo sepa…

Vincent se asustó. Había notado algo extraño en la voz de su cuñado.

\- ¿Y Emily?

Mark se volvió hacia él, pero agachó la cabeza al contestarle.

\- Esta bien… no te preocupes..

Vincent lo miró suspicaz.

-¿ Que pasa Mark?...

\- No…

Stuart les interrumpió.

\- Tendréis que dejarlo… Debéis salir de aquí cuanto antes. Teneis que llamar a Skye… ¡Deprisa, iros!

Vincent se giró hacia Jt y Evan.

\- Sacadlas vosotros y atendedlas…. Nosotros terminaremos con esto…

Mark y Tess asintieron.

Jt miró a su mujer. La expresión de su cara lo decía todo…

\- De acuerdo…. .- se limitó a decir. No era momento para discusiones.

Cat se agarró con fuerza al cuello de Jt, mientras que Evan cogía en brazos a Rebecca.

Vincent se acercó a Cat.

\- Saldré enseguida ya lo veras…y todo habrá terminado. Sal y habla con Bob... .- le dijo acariciando su dulce rostro y besandola.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que pudiera estar pasando en la isla... Queria quedarse junto a Vincent, pero tenia que hablar con su padre... y ademas, tenian razón, no podia andar...

Tess besó a Jt. No se dijeron nada.

\- Venga Jt, sígueme… estamos muy cerca…. Te iré indicando...- le dijo Evan.

Cat se giró un segundo amtes de traspasar la puerta.

\- ¿Quien es? .- le preguntó a Stuart.

Stuart suspiró antes de contestar,

\- Margaret...

Cat cerró los ojos, triste.

Despues de eso, salieron de la que habia sido la cárcel de Rebecca, y se perdieron en la negrura del pasillo, dejando la puerta abierta…

* * *

 **Entrada de Covington House**

No escontraron a nadie por el camino. Evan subió rapidamente las escaleras de caracol y dejó a Rebecca en el suelo de bodega, luego volvio a bajar y cogió a Catherine en brazos para subirla a ella. Todo eso le llevo unos 10 segundos... "mal contados", pensó Jt.

Volvieron a hacer lo mismo para acceder de la bodega a la planta baja la mansión. Murray e Ian que ya habían bajado de las plantas de arriba los vieron nada más salir de la bodega. Fueron corriendo hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó Ian, al tiempo de ayudada a Jt a cargar con Catherine.

\- Creemos que puedo tener el tobillo roto… Rebecca está herida….-le miró a los ojos-… Erik le disparó…

Murray y él la miraron sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué?

Ella asintió con cara de circunstancias.

\- Sé que es difícil de creer después de todo lo que hemos pasado, pero así ha sido… El me hizo caer y me disparó… afortunadamente no me dio de lleno... solo tengo un rasguño en la pierna… pero a Rebecca le acertó en el abdomen…

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado con él?

Pararon unos segundos en el hall, y sentaron a Cat en uno de los sillones que había quedado en pie, viendo como sacaban a los heridos y a algunos hombres de Consorcio arrestados.

\- Yo lo mate…

Los dos miraron a Jt con los ojos muy abiertos. Viendo la expresión de su rostro ninguno dijo nada.

\- ¿Y los demás?...Vincent, Stuart… Mark… y Tess.

Cat suspiró.

\- Van a ir a por Lord Chester y los demás… Yo no podía ayudarles y además… necesitamos un llamar a Skye lo antes posible… Erik tenía un cómplice allí… y posiblemente esté intentando llevarse a mis niños….

\- ¿Quién es?..- le preguntó Murray a Cat mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo.

Evan se acercó a ellos y les dijo que mientras tanto, él iría a una de las ambulancias, querían ver como estaba la herida de Rebecca, apenas se quejaba, pero tenía muy mal color.

Lo vieron salir de la casa, con Rebecca en brazos.

\- Es Margaret… la mujer que ayudó en el parto de los niños… Una pena….-le contestó ella, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Ian le pasó la mano por el brazo.

\- Te ha dicho algo Vincent? quiere que bajemos ayudar?

\- No lo ha dicho… pero sería bueno que lo hagáis… toda ayuda puede ser poca…

Ian asintió.

\- Voy a buscar a Edward… Ahora mismo vuelvo..

Cat asintió. Murray le dio su teléfono en ese momento.

\- He marcado el número de Bob…

Cat lo cogió y espero a que contestase… Nada.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Papa, cógelo, por favor!.-volvió a marcar. El resultado fue mismo. Miró a Murray suspirando-… ¿Tienes el teléfono de Dana o de Heather?

\- Sí… y también el de Angus… si te fías de él…

Cat asintió.

\- Me fio…

Marcó del teléfono de Dana y de Heather con el mismo resultado que había tenido con Bob. Nadie los cogió.

Los tres estaban poniéndose nerviosos… ¿Qué podía estar pasando?...

Cogió aire con fuerza y marcó el número de Angus… solo le quedaba él…

* * *

 **Castillo Macleod, Skye**

Pudo oír como su teléfono sonaba…pero no pudo cogerlo. A continuación oyó como lo hacía el de Heather y el de Dana… pero él no podía soltar su arma.

Tenía que mantenerse firme apuntando a la mujer que bajaba las escaleras del castillo, llevando a Dana agarrada del cuello apuntándola con una pistola. Dana llevaba en los brazos a los gemelos… a los hijos de Cat y de Vincent….

No podría creerse que la mujer, la misma mujer que los había traído al mundo, intentara ahora arrebatárselos….

Él se había quedado en la entrada, esperando que Dana y Heather bajasen de arreglar a los pequeños, antes de salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo… Estaba pensando en lo tranquila que era esa vida…y en lo que daría por estar en Londres con Cat… cuando un ruido extraño lo había sobresaltado… Se acercó a las escaleras y llamó a Dana… No obtuvo respuesta.

Su instinto le hizo sacar la pistola que llevaba en la cartuchera debajo de su chaqueta y empezar a subir las escaleras, apuntando hacia delante.

Se habían encontrado en la parte de alta.

Margaret ya lo esperaba y puso el cañón de su pequeña pistola en la cabeza de Dana.

Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Si haces cualquier cosa dispararé…. Ella morirá y los niños caerán….

\- No quieres hacerle daño a los niños.. - le dijo él muy seguro de ello.

Margaret obligó a Dana a seguir bajando las escaleras.

Bob empezó a bajarlas despacio hacia atrás, sin perderlos de vista. Se fijó en que asombrosamente los niños seguían dormidos plácidamente en los brazos de Dana.

\- Claro que no quiero hacérselo….pero no podemos permitir que se críen donde no deben criarse… Sabemos que Catherine y Vincent se los llevaran de aquí, y eso será fatal para ellos. Tienen que permanecer en la isla… protegidos y creciendo rodeados de su gente…

\- Ellos sus padres….-le dijo él. Mientras observaba como Dana movía los labios diciéndole que disparase... que tenía bien cogidos a los niños-. Tienen todo el derecho del mundo a decidir donde tienen que criarse… y tienem0n que estar con ellos… Yo cada día me arrepiento más de haber estado alejado de mi hija tanto tiempo…

Margaret movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras seguía bajando las escaleras.

\- Puede que sean sus padres pero sus condiciones especiales vienen de ellos… Los bersekers son sus verdaderos padres…lo que son estos niños se lo deben a ellos…

Bob no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Es una forma muy simple de verlo… hay muchos otros factores que han hecho que ocurriese este milagro…

\- ...pero ninguno tan importante…. Todos esos factores son secundarios…..- ladeó la cabeza. Le quedaban pocos escalones para llegar abajo-… De verdad no era mi intención haceros daño pero si me obligáis…

De repente Bob se acordó de Heather.

\- ¿Dónde está Heather? .- le preguntó apremiante.

\- Está en vuestro cuarto, entró cuando no debia de hacerlo. Si hubiera esperado un poco más, yo ya me habría ido y nos habríamos evitado todo esto. Tiene un buen golpe en la cabeza… No he querido matarla… No soy una asesina… aunque vosotros, no me lo estáis poniendo fácil...

En ese momento, oyeron como un coche subía por la carretera y frenada de golpe en la entrada.

A pesar del ruido, Margaret no aflojó su presa ni quitó la vista en ningún momento de Bob, ni Bob de ella.

Angus entró corriendo. Se paró en seco al verlos.

\- Margaret! .-exclamó-… ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo?!

\- ¡Por Dios Angus! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- le preguntó contrariada... -. Tengo que hacerlo… ellos se los quieren llevar… y son tan especiales, que no podemos permitirlo…

Angus se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¡Suéltala! Así no se hacen las cosas… sé que esos niños volverán cuando estén preparados para ellos… y sus padres no podrán hacer nada por evitarlo… Erik no lo hacía solo por eso, Margaret… tienes que entenderlo...

Ella se giró a mirarlo, perdiendo de vista a Bob. Dana seguía diciéndole que disparase, tanto Bob como ella frunciesen el ceño al oír hablar de Erik…. ¿Qué tenía que ver el berseker con todo esto?...

\- ¿Erik? .-preguntó ella-… Él tiene razón en todo…. Claro que si… debe de acabar con Rebecca y con los padres de los niños, para que todo vuelva a su ser. Esa mujer os dejó expuestos… toda la culpa es suya…

Angus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro compungido.

\- Erik lo hizo por celos, Margaret… Celos de Rebecca y celos de Vincent… Había mucho de personal en esto… y te convenció para que le ayudases. No te das cuenta de que esto es una locura... Nadie en la isla os apoyaria...¿ Donde pensabais esconderos con ellos?

Margaret lo miró entonces asustada.

\- ¿Por qué dices "lo hizo"?

Angus se fue acercando a ella, hasta ponerse al lado de Bob.

\- Porque ha muerto…..-le dijo con un suspiro.

La mujer abrió la boca sin decir nada… Se tambaleó ligeramente, pero aun así mantuvo firmemente agarrada a Dana... Luego empezó a gritar.

\- ¡No… no puede ser posible! ¡Ellos no podrían con él!… y Stuart no es capaz de hacerle daño…

\- No lo ha matado Stuart…

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro nerviosa… No podría creerlo. Bob mantuvo su brazo firme sosteniendo la pistola… cualquier cosa podría pasar... pero él la tenía en el punto de mira…

Angus se acercó a Margaret un poco más.

\- Ya no hay nada por lo que luchar… él se ha ido… ya no tienes que hacer esto…

\- ¡No! No puede ser…- le dijo mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

Se acercó un poco más. Dana lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Dame el arma Margaret…. Dámela….

Ella agachó la cabeza, haciendo pensar a Angus que lo iba a hacer, pero en lugar de eso, apretó con más fuerza el cañón a la cabeza de Dana… en sus ojos, había mucha rabia y mucho dolor… Angus vio claramente que iba a disparar… pero no lo hizo, porque Bob también lo vio, y sin esperar más, disparó.

Un punto rojo apareció en la frente de ella, justo antes de desplomarse.

Angus cogió a Dana y a los niños, antes de que cayesen detrás de ella.

Bob guardó la pistola y corrió hacia Dana.

El escoces, la dejó sentada en la escalera, comprobando que todos estaban bien.

Cuando Bob, llegó hasta ella, Dana agarró la solapa de su chaqueta y le dijo con urgencia.

\- ¡Ve a ver a Heather! Esta tirada en nuestra cama y habia mucha sangre …Nosotros estamos bien….

El asintió y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Mientras tanto, Angus se habia acercado al cuerpo inerte de Margaret, se agachó y con profunda pena, le cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **Bunker...  
**

Despues de oir a Stuart decir el nombre de la mujer que trajó al mundo a sus hijos, solo una pregunta se formó en su mente... "¿Por qué?"

Stuart la contestó enseguida:"...porque lleva enamorada de él toda su vida... cuando salgamos de aqui te lo contaré todo, confiando en que Bob llegue a tiempo... "

Vincent asintió imperceptiblemente... Siendo realista, sabía que cualquiera que fuese a por sus hijos, tendría que enfrentarse, no solo con Bob, si no con Dana y con Hesther... eso hasta cierto punto le tranquilizaba... pero solo hasta cierto punto...

Stuart lo sacó de sus pensamientos... "Vincent sé que es difícil, pero te necesitamos aqui..."

El aludido volvio a asentir haciendo un esfuerzo para lograr concentrarse en lo que tenian entre manos.

Miraron el plano que Jt tenia en el movil. Vincent y Stuart lo memorizaron, aunque sabian que podrian llegar hasta la sala en cuestion, solo rastreando a Stanley... todo en ese cuarto, para rabia de Stuart, olía a él...

Cogieron a Mark y Tess fuertemente de la cintura y en un visto y no visto recorrieron los pasillos a oscuras hasta llegar a los que estaban iluminados, y de allí a una puerta doble que permanecia cerrada. No encontraron a nadie por el camino.

Dejaron que Mark y Tess se repusieran... y cuando estuvieron preparados se dispusieron a entrar. Los policias con sus pistolas cargadas y Vincent y Stuart, convertidos en criaturas infernales...

Entre ambos derribaron la puerta y entraron.

Jamas habrian imaginado la escena que se encontraron.

La sala era un centro de control, donde las paredes estaban cubiertas de pantallas y de armarios que supusieron, contendrían la memoria digital del Consorcio… Tres mesas de unos 3 metros albergaban un buen montón de ordenadores… pero lo que no encajaba era que encima de esas mesas, no solo estaban los ordenadores… Los que trabajaban allí descansaban apoyando sus cabezas en ellas…. Estaban muertos…

En el fondo de la sala, solo había un ordenador funcionando… y un hombre estaba sentado en frente de él.

A su lado había otras dos butacas en donde estaban sentados Lord Chester y Stanley…. Estaban atados y amordazados… Les miraban con sus ojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas…

Los cuatro se quedaron paralizados…

El hombre les enseñó un detonador que llevaba en la mano, mientras que en las pantallas, se iban viendo imágenes de diferentes lugares de la mansión, donde al acercarlas con el zoom, se podían apreciar cargas de explosivos… Los que estaban en las plantas superiores pasaban por su lado sin saber el peligro que corrían…

Pudieron ver con el corazón en un puño como Evan y Jt, llevando a Cat y a Rebeca pasaban justo por delante de dos de ellas.

\- No hace falta que os diga que pasará…

Vincent viendo la cara de Stuart tuvo que pararlo. Había oído lo que pensaba… "Va a accionarlo igual. Este hombre no quiere nada…."

"Si, pero debemos darles tiempo… somos rápidos, pero eso no quiere decir que lleguemos a tiempo"…."Tenemos que esperar a que estén lo más lejos posible de la casa… y entonces…." Le contó lo que había decidido.

Vio que había también cámaras enfocando el exterior de la casa y decidió esperar hasta que sus amigos estuvieran lo más lejos de la mansión….

Stuart asintió.

"De acuerdo haremos eso… cuando tú digas"… "Reconozco que no me apetece convertirme en héroe… "

"A mí tampoco" pensó Vincent. "Ve andando despacio y ponte lo más cerca posible de Mark"

"Bien…"

Mientras ellos ponían en marcha su idea, sin quitar Vincent la vista de los monitores… el hombre que estaba sentado en frente del ordenado se levantó:

\- Antes de nada deberías agradecerme mi intervención… sin ella no habríais llegado tan lejos… Controlé esta sala, prácticamente desde el momento que el agente Murray llegó a la entrada de la casa… Era cuestión de tiempo que ustedes entrasen por el lago….- sonrió -. Siempre he imaginado que eran lo suficientemente listos para averiguarlo, sin necesidad de más pistas… Tuve problemas al principio… algo de resistencia, el té mezclado con veneno no siempre tiene un efecto inmediato… por eso os pagaron la luz cuando mandaron los primeros hombres hacia vosotros… los segundos acudieron porque no tenían comunicación con sus compañeros… Los híbridos que atacaron a los agentes de la mansión estaban en las plantas inferiores y no pude controlarlos a tiempo… - se quedó mirando a los cuatro-. Por cierto, una gran mujer la señorita Reynolds… una lástima…

\- ¿Fuiste quien le mando esa nota a Murray? .-le preguntó Stuart.

El asintió. Era un hombre, delgado, alto, de pelo entrecano con perilla. Vestía un traje negro con chaleco y corbata, de impecable corte. El berseker lo reconoció. Era el que estaba con Rebecca el día que fue a los alrededores de la mansión para que ella pudiera verlo.

\- Sí, fui yo… Soy el secretario, mayordomo, criado….- sonrió-. … de la familia Chester desde hace bastantes años… en los que he visto cómo iba creciendo…esta locura...- se acercó a Stanley y a Lord Chester, se fijaron en que estaban heridos. Sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre.

Vincent les hizo un gesto a Tess y a Mark para que bajasen las pistolas. Ellos lo miraron extrañados pero lo hicieron caso. Lentamente Vincent se colocó al lado de Tess y Stuart de Mark. Todavía no había lograda ver a Catherine en las cámaras exteriores…

Owen siguió hablando.

\- Al principio no entendí muy bien cuál era el misterio de la construcción de este bunker, del porqué pasar todos los archivos al sótano, y el porqué de tanto secretismo en los hospitales donde Lord Chester era mecenas mayoritario…. Hasta que un día empecé a tener curiosidad… y aprovechándome de mí cargo, empecé a investigar…

\- Y no le gusto lo que encontró…- añadió Vincent.

Owen lo miró y vio que estaba muy serio.

\- Fue más que eso…Sr. Keller, mis abuelos murieron en un campo de concentración y mis padres fueron marcados cuando eran unos niños… toda su familia murió allí… Al leer lo que pretendían hacer aprovechándose de los híbridos y del dinero que sacaron de la genética berseker, me dí cuenta de que era muy parecido a aquello… ¿Por qué siempre nos encontramos con personas que quieren acabar con una parte de la población para que los demás vivan mejor?... Nadie puede ser Dios… Nadie…

Agachó la cabeza y metió una de las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó una pistola. Tess y Mark automáticamente levantaron las suyas… La cosa se estaba poniendo complicada y ni Catherine ni Rebecca ni los demás aparecían en los monitores….

Vincent les volvió a decir que bajasen las armas…pero esta vez no lo hicieron. Owen siguió hablando.

\- No podía tolerar eso… Sé que mi trabajo es ayudar a mis señores… pero no pude… no quiero que mis hijos algún día puedan sufrir lo que sufrió mi familia, por mucho que Lord Chester me asegurase que estaba entre los elegidos….- una carcajada extraña salió de su boca-… ¿Creía de verdad que podía comprar mi pasividad con eso? Desde luego no me conocía bien… ¿verdad que no?

Tiró del poco pelo del anciano hacia atrás.

Vincent y Stuart sabían lo que iba a pasar después…les dispararía… estaban seguros… Solo tenían que decidir si intentar impedirlo o no… Se miraron los dos… y luego miraron a Tess y a Mark… Stuart movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar a Stanley. Le hubiera gustado acabar con él.. hacerle sufrir, pero … Mark bajó el arma… Vincent no dijo nada… y Tess apretando los labios, bajó también su pistola…

Owen se colocó delante de Lord Chester y de Stanley…. Llevaba la pistola en una mano y el detonador en la otra…

\- He mandado sendas cartas a Scotland Yard y a la Interpol, contando toda mi historia en esta casa y todo lo que sé, junto con pruebas suficientes para que arresten a todo el mundo que esta fuera de estas paredes, incluyendo a tus hijos .- dijo señalando al anciano-..… Se han escapado, pero no dudaran mucho, ya me he encargado de ello… Ahora debéis morir… nadie puede seguir vuestro legado…. Nada ni nadie… debe quedar….- se giró para mirar a Stuart-… supongo que no tendréis inconveniente…

Y sin esperar más…. Le disparó dos tiros a cada uno en el corazón.

Al lado de Vincent, Tess lanzó una maldición y cerró los ojos…

Vincent y Stuart se miraron… no podían esperar mucho más…

Owen se volvió hacia ellos.

\- Ya está hecho….- dijo -… Lo único que lamentó es que no os hayáis dado cuenta de que el fondo todo esto tambien era una trampa… como ya he dicho... no puede quedar nada...

Vincent le oyó decir eso justo en el momento en que vio a sus amigos llegar, menos mal, a las últimas ambulancias, las más alejadas de la mansión… Le hizo una señal a Stuart, que ya estaba preparado…

\- … y por eso vosotros también debéis morir…junto con toda la gente que está arriba y afuera… No debe de quedar nada ni nadie….

Antes de que acabase de hablar, Stuart y Vincent se convirtieron, cogieron a Mark y a Tess en brazos, y salieron de la gran sala de mando hacia la entrada del lago… Tenían que hacerlo todo lo deprisa que solo ellos podían moverse… porque en cuanto Owen dijo la última palabra de su última frase… cerrando los ojos, apretó el botón…

* * *

 **En la explanada...**

Murray y Ian salieron de la mansión yendo hacia las ambulancias que ocupaban todo el espacio vacío. Habian estado organizando el traslado de los heridos… No solo atendían a los suyos, si no también a los hombres de lord Chester… Estaban bajo custodia policial y por supuesto, en cuanto pudiesen serian interrogados.

Vieron que en las más alejadas, Jt ayudado por un paramédico atendía a Cat, mientras que a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Rebecca estaba tumbada en la camilla bajo la supervisión de Evan…La herida se cerraba poco a poco, pero estaba muy debil por la sangre perdida... Fueron hacia ellas.

El teléfono de Murray no paraba de sonar. Todas las autoridades se habían hecho eco de lo que estaba pasando y lo no hacían más que pedir explicaciones al responsable… pero la llamada de Skye que estaba esperando, esa, no llegaba.

Entonces, oyeron un estruendo repentino, seguido por numerosas explosiones, y al girarse, vieron temblar el edificio durante unos segundos.

\- ¡Todo el mundo fuera! ¡Va a derrumbarse! .- gritó, rompiendo el repentino silencio que se había instalado en el lugar.

Cat tumbada en la camilla de la ambulancia, se incorporó agarrando la mano de Jt.

\- No! No! .- el enorme edificio empezó a derrumbarse, atrapado en un efecto domino delante de sus ojos-. ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Jt tuvo el tiempo justo para ponerse de espaldas y cubrir con su cuerpo a una Cat desesperada… Una llamarada roja y caliente llegó hasta ellos… luego todo se llenó de cenizas, humo, tierra, piedras,...y cristales rotos...

* * *

 **Minutos después de la explosión…**

Cat se despertó en el suelo. Con el verde césped pegado a la cara. Respiró hondó y automáticamente empezó a toser…. Se incorporó con dificultad, sintiendo un dolor enorme en el pie, y en la cabeza al hacerlo.

Cuando se quedó sentada…. Se dio cuenta que apenas podia oir… Veía como algunos hombres se dirigían a ella…. Veía como movían sus bocas pero no podia oírlos… solo oia un pitido insoportable que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza.

Gotas de sangre empezaron a escurrirse cayendo en su regazo. Se tocó la cabeza y pudo notar en la frente algo que le pinchaba….Lo dejó donde estaba…. Tenia que ser un cristal… ¿pero como habia llegado hasta allí?

Miró a su alrededor… con cierta sensación de lejanía… Estaba en el suelo de una lugar que parecía un parque…. El suelo parecía una alfombra… una alfombra negra, llena de restos...

Alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás… se giró inmediatamente…Era un hombre…. Llevaba unas gafas, a las cuales les faltaba un cristal…

A pesar del pitido de sus oídos pudo oírlo…

Llevaba la cara negra, salvo por dos líneas delgadas que partían de sus ojos… la camisa desgarrada y sangre en el pecho….

\- ¿Cat?.!- le tocó el cristal que efectivamente llevaba clavado en la frente-… ¿puedes oírme?... .-le preguntó mirándola a los ojos…

Ella asintió… Intentaba recordar el nombre de ese hombre pero no sabía… no podía… Algo le decía que lo conocía… mucho pero… todo estaba tan confuso…

Otro hombre llegó en ese momento.

El pitido de sus oídos iba desapareciendo y pudo oir lo que decían….

\- ¡Evan! . gritó el que estaba hablando con ella, al recién llegado. ¿Evan?... ese nombre también le sonaba…. .Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo.-.. ¿Estas bien?

\- "Si.. . dijo el recién llegado-. Tuve suerte… me quede detrás de una de las furgonetas del equipo especial… apenas nos ha llegado nada de lo que ha salido volando… Rebecca está en una de las ambulancias que acaban de llegar… está bien… la herida se está cerrando… en cuanto nos hemos recobrado de la impresión de la explosión me ha pedido que os buscase… todavía le cuesta ponerse de pie..

Murray, también está bien.. Dentro de lo que cabe…. me ha dicho que van a venir mas ambulancias… hay unos cuantos de sus hombres que están heridos de gravedad… y hay un par de desaparecidos que pudieron estar en la mansión cuando ésta estalló por los aires…No sé nada de los Reynolds… -. El que recibía el nombre de Evan se fijó en la sangre de la camisa del otro-… ¿como estas?

\- Nada son rasguños… me preocupa mas Cat… no me oye bien.. y creo que no sabe quien soy… fíjate en el cristal que lleva clavado…

Evan se agachó y lo tocó ligeramente.

\- Se lo quitaremos… solo es superficial.

Cogió la cara de Cat entre sus manos.

\- Estaras bien… ..- le dijo sonriendo-. Respira hondo cuando yo te diga…

Ella asintió.

\- Bueno por lo menos ya oye…- le dijo a Jt.

Evan tiró del cristal a la vez que le gritaba:

\- ¡Ahora!

Cat lo hizo y el cristal salió con facilidad. Un hilo de sangre empezó a caer por su frente.

Evan se arrancó un trozo de lo que quedaba de su camisa y lo puso en la herida. Apretó con fuerza. Sabía que tenía que dolerle, pero Cat no dijo nada… se limitó a aguantar…

\- Esto ya está… le daremos puntos cuando podamos… - dijo mirando el caos que reinada alrededor.

Su amigo asintió, pero su expresión seguía siendo grave, mirándola.

\- No ha preguntado por Vincent…

Al oír ese nombre… algo dentro de ella pegó un chasquido…Vincent…. ¡Vincent! ¡VINCENT! Miró hacia todos los lados….. ¿Dónde estaba su marido? Y en ese momento todo vino a su mente… todo…

Cogió la mano de Jt y empezó a respirar muy deprisa.

\- Jt….-miró su cara-. ¿Qué ha pasado? .-miró a su alrededor y se tapó la cara con la mano-… Es horrible…..

Nunca había estado en una zona de guerra, pero estaba segura de que tenía que ser algo parecido. Un humo negro lo invadía todo… mezclado con tierra y restos de la antigua mansión…. Solo veía gente herida… e incluso algún cuerpo tirado en el suelo que parecían estar muertos…

Quitó la mano de Evan de su frente y se intentó poner de pie…

\- No,.. Cat, no… no puedes andar… te torciste un tobillo y te dispararon…

A pesar de oír lo que Evan decía, no le hizo caso… hasta que apoyó el pie….

Se agarró con fuerza a su brazo.

\- Ayúdame a ir allí...- le dijo señalando hacia la lejana zona del lago por donde habían llegado…. -. Estoy segura de que saldran..…- le dijo.

Jt movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Cat, no…

Ella se revolvió, no les hacía caso.

\- ¿Dónde está Rebecca?... ella también querrá venir…

Evan se encogió de hombros mirando a Jt y cogiéndola en brazos la llevó con su antepasada. Jt suspirando fue detrás de ellas.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Rebecca de pie apoyada en la puerta de la ambulancia. Evan se dio cuenta de que estaba mejor de cuando la había dejado.

La ambulancia había sido ocupada por paramédicos llenos de polvo negro, que atendían a alguien en ese momento mucho más grave que ella.

Rebecca estaba mirando hacia la casa…. Agarró con fuerza la mano de Cat. Ella se volvió a mirar, también….

Ya no quedaba nada de la mansión. Solo un agujero profundo que se extendía más de 200 metros en cada uno de los puntos cardinales…. Cat miró hacia el Este…. No pudo distinguir si el derrumbe llegaba hasta el lago, pero si pudo ver que los arboles que habia entre el terreno de la mansión y este último, se habían hundido por completo… Salía de allí, como de todos los demas restos, una nube densa de polvo y humo...

La impresión de verlo todo derrumbado hizo que ambas, agarradas de la mano se dejaron caer de rodillas… ¿cuanto hacia que habia ocurrido? No lo sabían con exactitud debido a shock de la explosión….

Miraron fijamente hacia el punto por donde habían entrado… ¡Demonios! ¡Tenían que salir de allí!…..¡ Ellos no podían morir!..¡ ni dejar morir a Tess y a Mark! Los cuatro estaban abrumados por el dolor, mientras miraban hacia el lago… ¿Ese era el destino que se les tenía reservado? ¿Sacrificarse…?

Las lágrimas caían por sus manchadas mejillas y ni Cat ni Rebecca eran conscientes del dolor fisico que sentian... Eran incapaces de dejar de mirar…

De repente, Evan dio un grito... algo se estaba moviendo en su direccion... Los demas no podian verlo, pero él, sí…

En ese mismo instante, Rebecca apretó con fuerza la mano de Cat…Se habría puesto de pie, pero le era imposible... si no fuera por la ansiedad que la devoraba por dentro, se habría desmayado...

\- ¡Stuart! ¡Está vivo!…- le dijo con la voz entrecortada- ¡y Vincent también!

\- ¡Todos están vivos! ¡Los veo!... .- Evan echó a correr desapareciendo de su vista.

Las dos mujeres y Jt, maldiciendo porque sus gafas estaban rotas, hicieron esfuerzos sobrehumanos para poder verlos.

De repente, unas figuras se recortaron en la distancia. Lentamente se dirigian hacia allí. Eran 4, a la que se sumó, otra, que acababa de llegar a ellas...Contuvieron la respiración... A medida que se acercaban, pudieron ver como Mark llevando un brazo en un cabestrillo improvisado comandaba la marcha... Tess iba detras abrazada a Evan... y por ultimo, Vincent y Stuart...

Jt empezó a dar gritos y fue corriendo hacia ellos, olvidandose por un momento de las dos mujeres, que sin poder levantarse, se abrazaban, dejando resbalar por su rostro, enormes lágrimas de alegría...

Llegó hasta Tess, agarró su rostro entre sus manos y la besó… Luego gritando de alegría, la levantó del suelo…. Ella levantó la cabeza hacia el ennegrecido cielo, uniéndose a su grito…

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando hasta ellas... Mark las abrazó y después lo hizo Tess, con parte de la ropa destrozada y un ojo tremendamente inflamado,... pero enseguida se apartó... porque Vincent y Stuart, llegaron en ese momento junto a ellas. Se pusieron ambos de rodillas para estar a su altura

Stuart se abrazó a Rebecca hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Creia que la habia perdido, pero al decirle Evan que la herida lentamente se estaba cerrando y que estaba, justo ahí esperandolo, su corazón casi se le sale del pecho. Estando alli con ella, viva, y en sus brazos sintió, lo que era la felicidad… A pesar de que acababa de sufrir la traición y la perdida de aquel que consideraba su hermano, dentro de él sabía que Rebecca le ayudaría a superarlo…

A su lado Vincent, cubierto de tierra y polvo, y doliendole todo el cuerpo como jamas le habia dolido, se limitó primero a observar a Cat... vió las heridas que le habian dejado los cristales en la cara... Le pasó la mano delicadamente por ellas... Cat se la cogió enseguida y se la besó. Entre sollozos le dijo:

\- Pensé que te habia perdido... esta vez lo llegue a pensar, llegue a pensar que el destino quería que nos sacrificásemos... que todo había terminado... .- rompió a llorar descontrolada. Todos los nervios... toda la pena... todo el miedo que acababa de pasar salió en forma de lágrimas haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblase...

Vincent se inclinó y la abrazó cargando el delgado cuerpo de su mujer encima de él...

\- Catherine... catherine... catherine... .- le susurro al oído.- Nada me puede separar de ti...nada... ni mucho menos un par de toneladas de roca y arboles... .-Le acarició el pelo y miró a Mark después. Éste viendo esa escena casi se habia olvidado de que tenia un brazo roto. No pudo evitar pensar en Emily- ¿verdad cuñado? .- le pregunto Vincent. El asintió. Vincent siguió hablando con su mujer.- ... eso era muy poco para nosotros... por estar contigo soy capaz de volver del mismisimo infierno..-. le cogió el rostro entre las manos y la besó, con fuerza y pasión. Necesitaba sentir sus labios y se dio cuenta enseguida que ella también lo necesitaba... se fundieron en un abrazo que expresaba todo lo que se siente cuando la vida que creiamos perdida, vuelve a nosotros...

Cuando se separaron Vincent se levantó y cogió a su mujer en brazos, Stuart hizo lo mismo con Rebecca.

-¿ Que sabeis de los niños? .- le preguntó Vincent a Cat nada mas cogerla.

Cat negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada por ahora...esto es un caos... .- le dijo acariciando su cara.- ...pero confio en ellos... No podran llevarselos...

Vincent asintió. Algo le decia que su mujer tenia razón... Vanessa y Michael estaban bien.

Echó a andar hacia las ambulancias, oyendo como inmurables sirenas se oian en la lejania..

\- Necesitamos ir a un hospital... .- dijo. Todos asintieron.- ¿Donde está Murray... y tus primos?

Se abrieron paso, buscandolos...Jt y Evan creian haber oido que Ian habia sido herido, pero no lo sabian con certeza...

Cat con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su marido, le preguntó:

\- ¿Que ha pasado ahí dentro desde que nos hemos ido?

Vincent respiró hondo.

\- Muchas cosas... pero te puedo asegurar que todo aquel que estuviera en ese bunker esta muerto... y Lord Chester y Stanley por un par de balas que les disparó un tal Owen...

\- ¿Owen? .-Rebecca a su lado en brazos Stuart lo había oído-. No es posible… ese hombre era fiel a ellos…

Mark movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No le era tanto… quiso evitar que la historia se volviese a repetir…sus antepasados murieron a manos de los nazis y sus padres, quedaron marcados para siempre por ellos..

Rebecca cerró los ojos. Ahora entendía muchas cosas… La conversación del jardín…. ese trozo de porcelana… Owen lo olvido a propósito… es más, posiblemente fue él quien lo dejó allí…

-¿ Entonces él fue el traidor que nos ayudó?.- preguntó Cat.

Stuart, Mark y Vincent asintieron.

Jt y Tess andaban por delante de ellos abrazados. Jt no hacia más que mirarle la herida del ojo a Tess, mientras ella le decía que no tenia importancia… que todo estaba bien…

-¿Cómo habéis salido de allí-. les preguntó Jt besando a su no podia creer que la tuviese junto a él… después de la angustia que habia pasado.

Tess le contestó despues de mirar a los demas.

\- La explosión nos persiguió por los tuneles y nos alcanzó cuando bajabamos la escalera de piedra que llevaba al viejo pasadizo... El techo se desplomó encima de nosotros, pero solo fue el techo de madera apuntalado... la roca de la montaña aguantó...

Mark siguió contando. El dolor del brazo empezaba a verse reflejado en su rostro.

\- Supongo que el tal Owen no puso cargas en esa zona... No llegamos en ningun momento a perder la conciencia... Me cayó encima uno de los maderos del techo aprisonando mi brazo... Vincent me lo quitó de encima, pero por lo que duele, creo que algo está roto...

Su cuñado asintió.

\- Cubito y radio...

\- Gracias Doctor...- agachó la cabeza mirandolo y sonriendo-. Vincent improvisó este cabestrillo... Luego comprobamos donde estabamos... Todo se habia hundido y la puerta apenas se veia.. La escalera de piedra estaba cubierta de troncos de arboles y de tierra... Polvo y el humo lo cubria todo y apenas podiamos ver mas alla... pero enseguida nos hicimos a la idea de que todo habia volados por aires...

Tess le tomó el relevo agarrandose con fuerza a Jt.

\- No veiamos a Stuart por ningun sitio...de repente, uno de grandes troncos se movió y lo vimos aparecer.. detras de él se abría un trocito de cielo gris y azul oscuro...

\- Nada mas recuperarme de la onda expasiva de la explosión.- dijo ēl-. Empecé a buscar por donde salir... Toda la zona del bosque y el jardin se habia hundido... solo era cuestión de ir quitando los obstaculos a nuestro paso..

\- Y eso hicimos-. Añadió Vincent-. Stuart y yo, convertidos, fuimos quitando de enmedio todo arbol, raiz y roca que nos encontramos hasta que pudimos salir a la superficie... Desde luego, esta vez las bestias nos salvaron.

Jt le interrumpió en ese momento.

-¡ Es Murray! .- les indicó señalando justo enfrente de ellos.

Vieron al agente pelirrojo, con la cara igual de negra, que los veía desde lejos, mientras hablaba con unos cuantos de los paramédicos… Observaron cómo levantaba la cabeza hacia los cielos y luego empezaba a correr hacia ellos.

\- ¡Dios mío! Me alegro mucho de veros vivos.. - se dirigió enseguida a Catherine y a Vincent.- ... Cat, tu padre acaba de llamar… vienen hacia Londrés… han intentado llevarse a los niños...pero por supuesto no lo han conseguido... y...

Catherine y Vincent suspiraron aliviados.

Mark lo cogió del brazo interrumpiendole, agradecido de que los niños estuviesen fuera de peligro.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Ian y de Edward? - le preguntó preocupado porque no conseguia verlos.

La expresión de la cara de Murray cambio.

\- Eso iba a deciros ahora...- cogió aire antes de continuar hablando.-... Creo que Edward está muy grave…. Los escombros que saltaran de la explosión le dieron de lleno…

 **Continuará… en los últimos capítulos… .))** **Un besazo enorme para todas... Ana**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo XX**

\- Entonces, ¿me aseguras que todos están bien?...¿ qué los niños están bien?

Vincent asintió, mientras obligaba a Cat a sentarse en la cama del hospital.

\- Si, te lo aseguro. Todos están bien. Heather, Bob, Dana y los niños, todos perfectamente. Margaret, en cambio, no corrió la misma suerte. Bob acabó disparándole.-..

Cat negó con la cabeza varias veces.

\- No puedo entender por qué ha hecho una cosa así… es…increíble….- cogió a Vincent de la mano-. Ella estuvo allí cuando nuestros hijos nacieron… ¿Cómo pudo?

Vincent se encogió de hombros.

\- Según Stuart estaba enamorada de Erik y pensaba igual que él….- frunció los labios-. Nunca note nada raro en ella… Sé que todo lo que nos dijo iba en serio, pero la idea que tenía Erik en la cabeza, y que ella compartía, era más importante que nosotros…

Le colocó la pierna herida, recta, encima de la cama, mientras ella hablaba. Al final, solo había sido un fuerte esguince de tobillo con una fisura en la tibia. Tenía que estar en reposo durante varios días, y tomar unos cuantos antiinflamatorios.

Los médicos, al verlos llegar a todos procedentes de la explosión en Covington House, habían decido, que a pesar de que algunas de las lesiones era leves, debían quedarse veinticuatro horas en observación, y más, si habían tenía alguna herida en la cabeza, como era el caso de Cat, que lucía una tira de puntos de aproximación, en la frente por el cristal que se le había clavado.

Mark tenía el radio roto y una fuerte contusión en el hombro… Tess heridas en la cabeza y en la espalda… y Jt, también heridas de cristales en la cara, en los hombros, y un ojo morado…Los tres sabían, que era muy poca cosa para lo que les podía haber pasado.

Ian y Murray estaban bastante bien y eran los únicos que se habían salvado de quedarse en el hospital Algunos miembros de las fuerzas de seguridad que se llegaron a la zona, se los habían llevado enseguida para rendir cuentas de todo lo que había pasado a las instancias más altas.

Rebecca se recuperaba poco a poco de su herida casi inexistente, y de su falta de sangre… Tuvieron que inventarse una buena excusa para explicar su situación de debilidad, pero la imaginación de Mark y Vincent no tenía límites.

\- La Srta. Reynolds ha pasado unos meses retenida en esa mansión y está débil por el trato recibido, y las penalidades que ha tenido que soportar… Soy médico y creo que sus niveles de ferritina tienen que estar muy bajos….- les dijo Vincent.

Los médicos ante la idea del secuestro, no pidieron más explicaciones y la atendieron de inmediato.

Stuart, Evan y Vincent estaban bien… cansados, pero bien…. En cambio Edward, el primo de Cat, estaba en coma. Estaba dentro de la casa cuando todo explotó. Los escombros cayeron sobre él, y sobre otros como él, que estaban en el peor lugar, en el peor momento. Lo encontraron de los primeros, pero estaba inconsciente, con todo su cuerpo desmadejado, pero con vida todavía.

Ian se desesperó mientras los médicos lo examinaban, hasta que les dijeron que tenía costillas rotas, perforación de pulmón, una cadera destrozada y una fuerte conmoción cerebral con hematoma interno… Lo sedarían para proteger su recuperación… pero las siguientes veinticuatro horas serían decisivas…

Después de tratar a Cat, la habían subido a la misma planta donde los demás estaban ingresados y la habían dejado en una habitación individual. El camillero se ofreció a ayudarla subir a la cama, pero Vincent le dijo que lo haría él. Se quedaron solos, después de muchas sin estarlo…

Vincent levantó a su mujer y ambos se abrazaron. Alegres por estar juntos, pero preocupados… sus amigos…la situación de Edward… y lo que había pasado en Skye…

Ahora, después de colocar su pie en alto, ayudarla a sentarse, y colocarle bien la almohada, le siguió contando lo que había hablado con Bob.

\- Están viniendo hacia aquí… Heather se quedara allí vigilada por Angus… No te preocupes….-le indicó él, antes de que ella intentase decir algo sobre su hermana-… Está bien, pero ha sufrido un fuerte golpe en la nuca… Bob no ha podido soportar la ansiedad de haber estado a punto de perder a los niños, a Dana y a Heather… y a punto de perder a sus hijos, y demás familia en Londrés… Ha cogido un coche que le ha prestado Angus, y ha salido enseguida de allí con los niños… No quiere estar lejos de vosotros…

Cat suspirando cerró los ojos. Los calmantes le habían quitado el dolor del tobillo pero al mismo tiempo le estaban dando sueño… y no quería dormirse…. Todavía no.

\- Es una temeridad por su parte ponerse a conducir en semejante estado de nervios… pero… - miró a Vincent con ojos de culpabilidad-… pero estoy deseando verlos…

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta les hicieron mirar hacia allí. El pelo ensortijado y los intensos ojos azules de Mark asomaron.

\- ¡Hola! Solo quería saber que te habían dicho….-les enseñó su brazo-… lo mío ha sido poca cosa….

Cat sonrió.

\- Pasa, Mark…..-le dijo.

Su hermano entró y se acercó a la cama. Vincent le contó lo que les había dicho el doctor.

\- Unos cuantos días de reposo y como nueva…

Mark se sentó en la cama y cogió la mano de Cat. Ella seguía sonriendo.

\- Sigues estando guapísima….- le dijo tocándole con delicadeza el apósito de su frente.

Su hermana le apretó la mano con fuerza.

\- No te puedes imaginar lo que me alegro que estés aquí….- levantó la cabeza y miró a su marido de soslayo-… supongo que Ángela habrá tenido mucho que ver en que halláis llegado….

Mark asintió

\- Se lo pedí una vez que lo de NY estaba controlado… No puso ninguna objeción… Nos ha ayudado muchísimo….- cogió aire ligeramente antes de hablar y acarició la mano de su hermana con el pulgar-. Sé que no te cae muy bien… por motivos obvios...- movió la cabeza señalando a Vincent. Éste suspiró harto del tema-… pero es buena persona… y os aprecia de verdad…- sonrió recordando la reacción de la heredera cuando le había dicho como había ido todo-… La he llamado al avión hace un momento…. Se ha alegrado mucho cuando le he dicho que estábamos todos, más o menos bien…

Cat tragó saliva.

\- Dile que venga a vernos….-le dijo ante la mirada divertida de Vincent.-…no tiene por qué quedarse en el avión…

Mark asintió.

\- ¡Ah! No te preocupes por ella… se quedó allí por si teníamos que huir…Era nuestro plan B….- Los tres rieron-… No, enserio...- continuó diciendo Mark-… le dicho que viniese, pero no ha querido… Me ha dicho que os salude, que os de las gracias por salvar la civilización, y que os verá en NY….- miró su reloj-… Acaba de despegar rumbo a casa…

Cat y Vincent asintieron.

\- Bueno, entonces tendremos que agradecérselo cuando volvamos…..- añadió Cat, cogiendo la mano de su marido.

\- Si…. sin lugar a dudas….

Ella asintió mirándolo a los ojos sonriendo.

Mark se dio cuenta de que entre ellos había algo que solo ellos entendían. Les dejo unos segundos y luego volvió a contarles más novedades.

\- He hablado con el director Reagan. Evan le ha contado todo lo que ha pasado y me ha llamado para ver como estábamos. Te manda saludos...

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?.- Le preguntó Vincent, el cual había hablado antes con él y sabia cuáles eran sus miedos.

\- Bueno… la mujer del alcalde murió en la sala de operaciones… Había perdido mucha sangre… .- les contó pesaroso-. Una pena que no consiguiésemos llegar antes.

Cat y Vincent agacharon la cabeza.

\- Lo siento mucho…- dijo ella.

Mark se pasó la lengua por los labios. Su expresión seguía siendo triste.

\- No ha sido la única…no han podido llegar a salvar a todos los objetivos pero… si hemos salvado a muchos… Los hibrido han muerto casi todos… La policía y el FBI siguen cazándolos, ayudados por la ANS y la CIA. Se ha convertido en un asunto de seguridad mundial…

Vincent expulsó el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza.

\- No puedo creer que todo esto haya llegado tan lejos…

Cat movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con la vista fija en la colcha que cubría su cama, perdida en sus pensamientos…

\- Hemos conseguido acabar con ellos… No volverán a hacer sufrir a nadie..- dijo cogiendo aire y poniendo la espalda recta-… Es con lo que debemos quedarnos.

Vincent y Mark asintieron. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Mark recordó algo que tenía que decirles.

\- Ah! Se me olvidaba… Evan me ha dicho que me despida de vosotros por ahora… Como Heather está en Skye, ha alquilado un coche y se ha ido hacia allí… No puede soportar estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez…

\- Pues posiblemente se cruzara con tu padre... .- le indicó Vincent.

Mark asintió.

Vieron como Cat intentaba buscar una posición cómoda en la cama y como su rostro mostraba un cansancio creciente. Entonces Vincent cogió por el hombro a Mark, y lo hizo levantarse de la cama de Cat.

\- El amor es el amor… ¿verdad?v .-le dijo con clara doble intención.

Éste se puso de todos los colores al oírle decir eso.

\- ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a por algo de comer? Yo invito… .- le dijo Vincent mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

Le lanzó un beso a su mujer.

\- Venimos enseguida..

-¡Vincent!- le llamó Cat antes de que se fuesen, algo extrañada, por lo serio que se había puesto Mark ante el comentario de Vincent-… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Él asintió.

\- Tráeme mi pistola y pónmela debajo de la almohada…

Vincent y Mark la miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¡Cat! No es necesario…. No va a pasar nada… estamos aquí….

Ella movió la cabeza arriba y abajo con energía.

-Si... lo sé…. pero son muchos días así… me hace falta… lo siento…

Vincent la miró unos segundos y encogiéndose de hombros hizo lo que le pedía.

Abrió la taquilla donde había dejado la ropa de su mujer y sacó la pistola del bolsillo de su chaqueta. La dejó debajo de la almohada y mientras se agachaba para hacerlo le dio un beso delicado en los labios.

\- Vengo enseguida… Intenta dormir un poco…

\- No creo que pueda….- cogió el mando de la televisión de la mesilla-. Encenderé la televisión y veré si dicen algo más sobre lo que ha pasado.

\- ¡Descansa!...- insistió Vincent-… Te lo dice el Doctor Keller…

Cat sonrió, mirándole divertida.

\- No te preocupes… no creo que dure mucho sin cerrar los ojos… pero no puedo evitar tener curiosidad sobre lo que sigue pasando ahí… Tienen que bajar a ese bunker y no sé qué se van a encontrar ahí…. Es peligroso que encuentren cosas que puedan acabar en malas manos...

Mark asintió.

\- Tienes razón… Deberíamos tener en cuenta eso….- dijo pensativo dando la razón a su hermana.

Vincent suspiró.

\- En fin… no hay forma de que ese cerebro tuyo deje de trabajar…..- volvió a coger a Mark por el hombrp y lo guió hacia la puerta-…. Vamos a por algo de comer…

Cat lo vio salir y cuando se cerró la puerta, encendió la televisión.

* * *

Stuart miraba a través de la ventana de la habitación de donde dormia Rebecca, como Londres se preparaba para descansar, aunque un enjambre de periodistas se agolpaba en la puerta del hospital. Tardarían en irse… era un asunto muy jugoso y con grandes repercusiones. No pudo evitar sentir una curiosidad insana, preguntándose les contarían las autoridades cuando tuvieran que enfrentarse a ellos.

Hacía tiempo que se había ido el sol, y se notaba que el volumen de tráfico iba menguando.

Cogió aire despacio… después de todo lo que acababan de pasar, le parecía extraño pensar en irse a la cama como un día normal… pero, claro, para hacer eso había que ser una persona normal y todos ellos estaban muy lejos de serlo… El destino les había llevado a situaciones límite… y eso, evita que puedas dormir…. No podía dejar de sentir cierta envidia hacia esas personas "normales".

Notó como el corazón de Rebecca empezaba a latir con más rapidez. Se dio la vuelta y la contempló mientras iba abriendo los ojos.

Se acercó a la cama y la ayudó a sentarse. Le colocó bien las almohadas y se sentó en la cama con ella.

\- Lo siento….- le dijo ella algo avergonzada, aunque encantada de recibir sus atenciones-… Me he quedado dormida…

\- Es normal… La herida se ha cerrado, pero tu cuerpo ha tenido que trabajar mucho para conseguirlo… A nosotros nos pasa un poco lo mismo. Si las heridas son graves, nuestra capacidad de regeneración es más lenta y costosa… Te han dejado las pastillas en la mesilla, para recuperar tus niveles de ferritina.

Rebecca le pidió que le diese un vaso de agua. Stuart lo hizo.

Después de beberselo en pequeños tragos, junto con un par de pastillas, se lo devolvió y él lo dejó en la mesilla.

\- ¿Todo sigue igual? .-le preguntó a ella a Stuart con algo de miedo.

Él supo a qué se refería.

\- Si…Todos están bien…. y Edward sigue en coma inducido… No sabremos nada hasta dentro de un par de días… Es una pena…

Rebecca le acarició la cara.

\- Se pondrá bien…ya lo veras… - lo miró a los ojos-… Todavía no me puedo creer que hayas venido a sacarme de allí…. Estaba segura de que no podría quitarme a ese monstruo de encima…

Stuart le cogió la mano y se la besó. Rebecca siguió hablando.

\- Había tomado la decisión de acabar con mi vida si ese era mi fin, pero confiaba en llevármelo por delante….- agachó la cabeza-… Nunca imagine que lo que tomaba le hubiera afectado de esa manera… La herida se estaba cerrando igual que se cerró la mía…

\- ¿Sabes por qué lo tomaba? .- le preguntó Stuart aunque creía saber la respuesta.

\- Creo que tenía cáncer…pero no te lo puedo asegurar… .-suspiró-… Aunque también utilizaba el suero para otras cosas…¿Recuerdas el brazo que le partió Vincent, el fatídico día que fuimos a su apartamento?

Stuart asintió.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? .- dijo él con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Si, ¿verdad?... Cuando nos quedamos solos se puso una inyección y el brazo empezó a curarse rápidamente…

\- El muy canalla… podía haber vivido años y años…

\- … y yo no estaba dispuesta a vivirlos con él…

Stuart la miró a los ojos. Había algo que quería decirle.

\- Cuando llegamos a la sala de control….-empezó-… fue una sorpresa ver a ese hombre…

\- Owen…

\- Si, Owen, apuntándoles, dispuesto a matarlos y volar todo por los aires…

Rebecca permaneció el silencio. La muerte de Lord Chester y de Stanley era algo más que su simple muerte…. Era algo que esperaba hacía tiempo… aunque tal vez, no así.

-… cuando Vincent me dijo que debíamos olvidarnos de intentar pararlo….- Stuart apretó los labios y cogió aire, antes de continuar -… una parte de mí no lo podía consentir, porque me parecía una muerte demasiado rápida para ellos… demasiado buena….- Rebecca no pudo evitar asentir antes lo que Stuart estaba diciendo. Ella opinaba lo mismo-... Supongo que algo dentro de mí quería devolverles todo el daño que ellos nos habían hecho a nosotros, incluyendo a Erik… y aunque no lo creas, todavía lo siento así… Es como si me faltase algo…

Rebecca le acarició el brazo y se acercó más a él.

\- Pero le hiciste caso a Vincent…

\- Si… no podía hacer otra cosa… Él pensó en su familia, y yo pensé en ti… y en mí… y accedí…

\- No creo que torturarlos te hubiese hecho más feliz, Stuart… .- se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sus increíbles ojos azul tormenta se clavaron en los verde esmeralda de Stuart-. Estoy contigo en que Owen fue compasivo con ellos matándolos de un disparo… pero también creo que parte de cómo te sientes…es por Erik…

Stuart agachó la cabeza.

\- Siento tanto lo que te hizo… Quería matarte…

Rebecca asintió.

\- …porque para él yo fui la culpable de todo y merecía morir… Nada estaría de verdad terminado si yo quedaba con vida..

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasear por la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de ella.

\- Cuando me fui de Skye hace tantos años, él no lo supo encajar, pero reconozco que nunca pensé que le doliese tanto…

\- Creo que se sintió abandonado….- añadió Rebecca-. … y siempre me echó la culpa de ello… y cuando creía que podía recuperarte, porque yo estaba muerta y tú habías dejado el Consorcio, aparece Vincent… y vuelve a ponerse entre los dos…

Stuart asintió.

\- Sé que lo de los niños era verdad. Quería que viviesen en la isla con nosotros…anulando cualquier conexión con el exterior, su familia incluida. Nosotros seriamos su familia… pero, ¿cómo pudo imaginar que yo apoyaría algo así?

\- Porque tenía la esperanza de que ante un situación desesperada como esa teniendo que elegir un bando… tu linaje y él ganasen la batalla…

\- Él no representaba lo que mi linaje piensa…

Rebecca asintió.

\- Ya, pero él creía que eso era lo correcto…

\- Si… y se llevó a Margaret con él….

Rebecca le tendió la mano y le indicó que se volviese a sentar en la cama. Él lo hizo.

\- ¿Has hablado con Jt de lo que pasó?

El negó con la cabeza.

-No, todavía no...

\- Deberías hacerlo para dejar claro lo que piensas de que él lo mátese.

Stuart se encogió de hombros.

\- Hizo lo que yo no me atrevía a hacer… y nos salvó la vida. En una lucha contra él… no creo que hubiera podida ganar…. Ni aun contado con la ayuda de Vincent... .-se quedó callado, pensando durante unos segundos-… ¿Sabes lo que me das más pena de todo esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Qué no podré enterrarlo con los demás… a pesar de lo que ha hecho, no me gusta que está ahí…olvidado debajo de un montón de escombros…

Rebecca suspiró.

\- Intentaremos recuperar su cuerpo….

El la miró y asintió. Se acercó ella y la besó, acariciando su rostro.

\- Descansa un poco más… en cuanto podamos nos iremos de aquí….Volveremos a la isla y si tú no quieres, no saldremos nunca más de allí….

Rebecca sonrió.

\- ¿Aguantaras sin ver a Vincent, a Cat y a los niños?

Stuart se mordió el labio.

\- Confió en que sean ellos los que vengan….- se giró un momento hacia la puerta. Había oído y sentido, hacia unos minutos, a Vincent salir de la habitación donde estaba Cat, junto con Mark-… pero antes de eso… debemos despedirnos….

Besó nuevamente a Rebecca y guiñándole un ojo, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras iban andando hacia la sala de descanso, Mark incapaz de seguir con la duda, se encaró con Vincent.

-¿De verdad me habrías arrancado el brazo? … Tengo la sospecha de que la reacción de Stuart me salvo…

Vincent sonrió, abiertamente, y asintió. Siguió andando hacia las máquinas expendedoras. Su cuñado fue detrás de él.

\- Era una opción… -le dio divertido, recordando la cara de susto de Mark cuando le dijo que lo más rápido era arrancarle el brazo…

\- Sé que te hemos mentido… que hemos intentado matarte… pero fue mi padre no yo….-le dijo preocupado de que Vincent pudiera haber podido pensar en cobrar una venganza tardía. Aunque una parte de él le decía que esto no tenía relación con ello..

Vincent se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sacó un par de billetes del bolsillo de su pantalón. Echó un vistazo al "menú", mientras le contestaba.

\- Bueno, no pienses en ello…. la losa se pudo levantar con facilidad… y tienes los dos brazos... pero..

Mark suspiró.

\- ¿Pero qué?

Vincent volvió a apretar el hombro herido de Mark, provocándole un dolor punzante que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

-… pero… creo que debes contarme que pasa con Emily… porque puedo sentir que ocurre algo…

\- Emily….- Mark repitió el nombre, tragando saliva.

-Sí, Emily…..

\- ¿Me habrías arrancado el brazo por Emily?

Vincent apretó más fuerte.

\- Es junto con Aaron, lo único que queda de mi familia… claro que te habría arrancado el brazo…

Su cuñado volvió a poner la cara de susto que puso en los túneles. Sonó su teléfono, y no pudo evitar pegar un salto. Vincent se echó a reír, le cogió del hombro, esta vez con delicadeza.

\- Jamás te haría nada, Mark… por favor, ten cuidado con Emily... la quiero mucho… pero si te soy sincero no creo que haya nadie mejor para ella que tú…

Mark respiró hondo, agradecido, y cogió el teléfono.

\- Si, dime... Es Murray.-le indicó a Vincent-… Si…¿a estas horas?... vale... dime a donde... Joder… ¿estás seguro que quieren que vaya?...-miró su reloj-…. Dame tiempo para poder coger un taxi…. Perfecto….

Colgó y se quedó mirando sonriendo con timidez a Vincent.

\- Me tengo que ir… me reclama el primer ministro…

Vincent asintió. Lo había oído todo.

\- ¡Wow! .-Exclamó sonriendo-. Supongo que Murray necesita refuerzos….

\- Si… supongo que ese eso.

Su cuñado sopló con fuerza y se encogió de hombros.

\- No, si al final, vas a resultar ser un buen partido para Emily…

Mark agachó la cabeza.

\- Vale… Déjalo ya… de acuerdo….-le dijo, levantándola y mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza-… además, no sé si habrá algo que contar. Creo que no he estado a la altura de lo que ella siente…

Vincent lo observó serio. Resopló cansado antes de hablar.

\- Mark, imagino lo que ha pasado… y conociendo a Emily, no es algo que le ocurra todos los días…Vuestra relación ha tenido que ser muy especial para que ella se haya decidido a dar este paso…Supongo que el compartir situaciones extremas favorece estas cosas

Mark intentó disculparse, pero Vincent se lo impidió.

\- ¡Déjalo Mark!.-volvió a decirle-.. … entiendo tus "reticencias", yo también tuve las mías con Catherine… pregúntale lo que le costó que me rindiese... es más, estuve a punto de perderla… y tu estuviste presente en una de esas veces…

Mark recordó todo lo que siguió a que Vincent se enterase del embarazo de Cat.

\- Mereces ser feliz…. Y si verdaderamente esto a terminado….-cogió aire con fuerza al decir eso-… tienes que darte una oportunidad… y ¿quien mejor que ella?

Su cuñado asintió lentamente.

\- Es…. no sé… Vincent… creo que nunca me he sentido tan bien con nadie… estar con ella es tan natural como respirar…

Vincent sonrió.

\- Eso es… si sientes eso... es que es de verdad… y ahora vete.- le dijo indicándole con la cabeza el ascensor-…. no puedes hacerles esperar… puntualidad británica, ya sabes…

Mark asintió.

\- Si, tienes razón….-le dijo echando a andar hacia los ascensores..-… Luego te lo cuento todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Vincent asintió.

\- Por supuesto…. Aquí estaré….

Cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta, Mark le hizo un gesto de despedida, y se metió dentro.

* * *

Vincent se quedó unos segundos observando la puerta cerrada, pensativo. Luego suspirando y sonriendo se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la sala de espera. Iba a sacar un par sándwich y dos cafés, cuando notó una presencia que se acercaba sigilosamente a él por detrás.

\- ¿Cómo está Rebecca?.- preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

Stuart se puso a su lado, mientras el cogía los sándwiches.

\- Está bien… un poco de reposo y todo volverá a estar en su sitio….

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás? .-le preguntó sin más preámbulos. Se guardó los sándwich en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y fue a por los cafés.

Stuart cogió aire.

\- Bien….

Vincent chasqueó la lengua.

\- No me mientas…

Stuart sonrió, pasándose la mano por la cara.

Vincent suspiró.

\- No les diré lo que pasó después de la explosión…. Tess y Mark tampoco lo harán…. Eso queda para ti…

Stuart lo miró un segundo y luego agachó la cabeza.

\- Deberías hacerlo….

Vincent se cruzó de brazos y buscó sus ojos.

\- Sé lo que estabas sintiendo….y… - movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-…. Creo entender porque lo hiciste…

\- No quería que se quedase allí…. está enterrado junto con los que nos hicieron sufrir.. no debería quedarse allí….

Vincent no dijo nada.

Stuart se había quedado bloqueado durante los segundos posteriores a que todo se llenase de polvo y tierra, mirando con desesperación el lugar por el que habían salido. Luego, ante el asombro de los demás había echado a correr hacia allí, retirando escombros a su paso…. Vincent enseguida supo lo que le estaba pasando. Veía claramente, sus pensamientos en su mente y se dio cuenta de que iba a buscar lo que podía quedar de Erik.

Se olvidó de la pequeña broma que le estaba haciendo a Mark y levantó la losa que le aplastaba el brazo en un segundo. La arrojó contra una de las paredes y luego fue corriendo hacia Stuart.

Lo pudo atrapar antes de que entrase en la parte hundida y lo agarró con fuerza.

\- ¡ No queda nada de él! .-le gritó.

Stuart se revolvió, pero no se llegó a soltar.

\- ¡No puedo dejarlo!...¡Es mi hermano!

Vincent siguió agarrándolo con fuerza.

\- ¡No puedes entrar ahí!….

\- Sí que puedo…

\- ¡Stuart! ¡Reacciona! ¡Ya da igual… ¡Él se ha ido!…

El berseker apareció y se deshizo de Vincent en un segundo. Este vio sus ojos rojos y comprendió que poco mas podía hacer.

La bestia lo miró un segundo y volvió a andar hacia los árboles que se habían hundido en el acceso al túnel… El humo y el polvo estaban a punto de hacerlo desaparecer, cuando Vincent le gritó:

\- ¡No vayas! ¡ No quiero perderte ahí dentro! ¡NO!

Stuart lo oyó y paró de andar.

Vincent vio como sus hombros se relajaban y el berseker iba cediendo poco a poco paso al hombre.

Tess y Mark llegaron en ese momento hasta ellos. Tess había improvisado un cabestrillo para el brazo de Mark, con parte de su camiseta.

\- Stuart, por favor… No sabemos cuánto aguantará este sitio y os necesitamos a los dos para poder salir de aquí….-le suplicó Tess-… ¿Quieres salir de aquí, verdad?

El escoces se dio la vuelta lentamente. Los miró a los tres, y Vincent leyó en su mente el momento en que renunciaba a su hermano, y sintió el mismo dolor que él estaba sintiendo. Erik les había traicionado y le dolía tanto pensarlo que casi le impedía respirar… pero era tan importante para él, que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder abandonarlo ahí, solo, en medio del caos y la oscuridad…

Se acercó a ellos. Miró a Vincent a los ojos durante unos segundos.

\- Vámonos de aquí….- les dijo… y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Vincent, volvió a la realidad y cogió los cafés, uno en cada mano. Stuart ocupó su puesto.

\- Supongo que el que no quisieras que me pasase algo… no implica para que todo quede olvidado.- le dijo con ironía, mientras echaba monedas a la máquina y elegía su café.

Vincent se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.

\- Hay cosas que son difíciles de olvidar…

Stuart cogió el café y se quedó mirando a Vincent.

\- En cuanto le den el alta a Rebecca nos iremos a la isla… ya nada me retiene aquí….- tragó saliva-… Quiero que vengáis… No puedo despedirme así, no puedo… , y que os quede claro que nadie allí piensa lo mismo que Erik y Margaret… Me da igual la decisión de toméis con respecto a los niños. Entiendo que son vuestros hijos…pero…..- no supo cómo seguir, sin que se notase mucho el anhelo que siempre tendría. No quería que se sintiesen presionados, así que cambió de tema-. Angus me ha dicho que la exposición va a ser inaugurada en los próximos días… Será algo muy especial para la isla y para nosotros, sobre todo ahora que parece que todo ha terminado… No podéis faltar…

Vincent levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que contenía el aliento esperando su respuesta.

\- Deja que lo pensemos un poco… Tienes que entender que Bob viene hacia aquí con los niños... no habría necesidad...

\- Pero Heather está ahí…

Vincent se acercó más a él.

\- Stuart… si vamos, será porque queremos ir… No iremos a buscar a Heather… además Evan ya se encarga de ello. Ha cogido un coche y se ha ido hace un rato..

El berseker asintió.

\- Ha estado en la habitación de Rebecca para decírmelo…. Se ha puesto en contacto con Angus y lo están esperando….-Se terminó el café y arrojó el vaso a la papelera. Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón con gesto cansado-… Espero que decidáis venir… sin vosotros no será lo mismo….- frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba-… Vuelvo con Rebecca….

Vincent asintió. Stuart no dijo nada más y lentamente empezó a andar por el pasillo alejándose de él.

Con mucho en que pensar, Vincent decidió pasar por el cuarto de Tess y Jt, antes de llevarle la cena a Cat, para ver cómo estaban.

Empujó la puerta con el hombro y entró. Iba a saludar, pero viéndoles no lo hizo. Estaban los dos dentro de la cama, dormidos. Tess apoyada en el pecho de JT.

Tess apenas había recibido unos cuantos puntos en las heridas que llevaba y algo de medicación para aliviar el dolor. En cambio el estado de Jt era un poco más preocupante, aunque no había querido decírselo a Cat. Su ojo había quedado muy dañado después de la explosión y corría riesgo de poder perder la visión. Además, el hecho de que le faltase el bazo hacia que pudiera tener infecciones graves. Debía estar en reposo durante un tiempo.

Vincent sonrió al verlos así, y muy despacio salió de la habitación.

* * *

Mark llegó al 10 de Downing Street, 15 minutos más tarde de salir del Hospital. Tuvo que sortear a la nube de periodistas que se apiñaban en la puerta, buscando información de los heridos, y de que había pasado en la residencia privada de uno de los lores del reino, emparentado con la familia real.

Le estaban esperando, y nada más bajarse del taxi, el servicio de seguridad le hizo pasar. Lo acompañaron hasta un magnífico espacio rectangular con grandes ventanas, que resultó ser la sala del Gabinete. Había una gran mesa de reuniones donde vio sentados a Murray y Ian, que le saludaron al verlo llegar, junto con otras dos personas.

El Primer Ministro se levantó y le tendió la mano, diciendo su nombre.

\- Mark Reynolds… encantado de conocerle…

Mark agachó ligeramente la cabeza mientras se la estrechaba.

\- Lo mismo digo…

\- Siéntese, siéntese… .-le indicó una silla al lado de Ian en uno de los laterales largos de la mesa-. Le presentó al vice primer ministro…

Se estrecharon la mano junto antes de que el sentase. El primer ministro hizo lo mismo, y empezó a hablar.

\- Como puede ver esto es una reunión confidencial… Ya he hablado con las fuerzas de seguridad que han intervenido en esto….y en otros altercados… y creo que ahora debo hablar con ustedes, debido a las… particulares circunstancias que rodean lo que ha pasado…

El viceprimer ministro, un hombre moreno, de tez pálida y de una edad parecida a la del primer ministro, habló ahora.

\- Les estábamos informando a Sr. Murray y el Sr. Reynolds de que han llegado a nuestras manos unos "informes" procedentes de Sr. Owen Manderly, empleado de confianza de Lord Chester y su familia… Los documentos son cuando menos asombrosos… pero después de lo que hemos visto hoy, tanto aquí como en NY, y en medio mundo, no podemos dejar de creerlo…

\- Si… es la pura realidad….-dijo Murray.

\- Hemos recibido también un informe de lo que ha pasado esta mañana en Scotland Yard y tenemos el cadáver de uno de ellos en el depósito…. Increible, es la única palabra que se me ocurre…

Ninguno dijo nada. El primer ministro siguió hablando.

\- Viendo eso… y leyendo la lista de nombres que nos ha proporcionado el a todas luces difundo Sr. Manderly, hemos dado orden de detener a todos ellos y de buscar a los hombres cuyas fotos aparecen… como ejecutores…

\- No será fácil cogerlos…

El primer ministro asintió.

\- Uno de ellos ha intentado matarme esta tarde…- dijo el viceprimer ministro dejándose caer en el respaldo de la cómoda silla, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo-.. ¡Ha sido horrible!

\- Por lo menos no es usted un traidor...- le indicó Mark.-… como ha pasado en EEUU… Eso, también ha sido horrible…

El primer ministro tomo la palabra nuevamente.

\- Sus amigos me han informado de su versión de los hechos sobre lo acontecido hoy en Covington House, y están seguros de que hay gente enterrada en ese lugar…

\- Si… hay un bunker bajo tierra, donde posiblemente encuentren los cadáveres de Lord Chester y parte de sus hombres, así como de uno de los hombres más buscados del Consorcio en NY, Stanley Hamilton…

El primer ministro asintió.

\- En los papeles que nos envió el Sr Manderly, hace referencia ello….- se pasó la lengua por los labios-… Como pueden comprobar todo esto es un asunto muy grave que afecta a la seguridad de medio mundo….-los miró a los tres-… Les pido discreción absoluta, a ustedes, y a todas las personas que están relacionados de alguna manera con ello…. Sé que hay cosas que no puedo contar…

Ian asintió.

\- No sería buena idea que lo hiciese…

-Ya… podía ser muy complicado de explicar… y desde luego todo en lo que ha trabajado el Consorcio, en todos estos años, será destruido inmediatamente y todos sus efectivos, que habían instalado en los lugares de más poder del mundo, aquí, mis responsables de defensa y asuntos interiores, serán detenidos… o eliminados…

\- No va a ser algo que pase desapercibido para la ciudadanía….- indicó Ian-… tendrán que dar explicaciones de porque ese despliegue de las fuerzas de seguridad..

\- Hablaremos de células terroristas… en el fondo no dejan de serlo… y en cuanto a los traidores… .- miró a Mark al hablar-…. Todavía tenemos que acordar como los vamos a tratar…. Va a ser algo muy delicado...

En ese momento, un hombre moreno, de media edad, entró en la sala interrumpiendo la conversación, y dejó una bandeja en la mesa.

\- Té…- dijo el primer ministro relajándose-… Espero que les guste fuerte… creo que todos lo necesitamos...

Se sirvieron una taza de té. Siguieron hablando mientras lo bebían.

\- ¿Han hablado con el Presidente? .-les preguntó Mark, deseoso de tener noticias nuevas.

\- Si… y con el director de la policía de NY… Están todos en Washington… Mucha gente a muerto, pero también….- hizo una pausa dramática antes de hablar-… se ha decidido tomar medidas excepciones… para sacar algo positivo de todo esto…

Murray e Ian miraron a Mark.

Mark frunció el ceño intrigado.

\- Algunos activos no van a ser parados… hasta que no completen la misión…

.-le explicó el pelirrojo escoces.

\- ¿Qué?...- Mark no entendía nada…

Ian movió la silla para mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Van a dejar que maten a los "objetivos" conflictivos… de hecho ya lo están haciendo…

Mark se levantó rápidamente. Se dirigió al Primer Ministro.

\- Si hacen eso no son mejores que ellos…

Su interlocutor levantó una mano.

\- Tengan en cuenta que intentar evitarlo sería casi imposible… no podemos avisarlos de ninguna de las formas…

-Tampoco lo van a intentar….- dijo Murray interviniendo en la conversación.

El viceprimer ministro también se levantó.

\- No hemos podido hacer otra cosa….

Mark movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sopesando la situación.

-Entiendo que esa gente no pueda ser avisada, pero espero, por su bien que todos los híbridos… vivos o muertos… Es demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos libres….

El primer ministro asintió.

\- Por supuesto, tenemos gente vigilando sus movimiento… tenga en cuenta que desde que todo esto empezó en NY, nos hemos estado moviendo… en los archivos que lograron descifrar junto con lo que nos remitió el Sr. Manderly están casi todos los datos…

Ian se levantó entonces, visiblemente preocupado.

\- … pero tienen que jurar, todos ustedes, los que controlan los gobiernos que están metidos en esto…que no los utilizaran… No son un arma para ser utilizada por ningún gobierno, entre otras muchas cosas porque su conversión en asesinos, ha costado innumerables vidas y ha destrozado otras… ¡Esto nunca pude volver a repetirse!…

Murray y Mark asintieron.

\- Eso mismo nos pidió el director Reagan cuando tuvimos la videoconferencia…

Mark se acercó a él.

\- El director es un buen hombre y sabe de lo que está hablando… Lo ha visto con sus propios ojos….- los miró a los dos-… Ahora quiero pedirles otra cosa muy importante, que nos permita vigilar de cerca los trabajos de desescombro de Covington House… queremos saber que sale de allí…. Como supongo les habrá dijo Murray, los hijos de Lord Chester no estaban ahí dentro… son un gran problema si están vivos… aunque Owen, antes de auto inmolarse, dio a entender que se había ocupado de ellos… No podemos dejar que lo que hay guardado caiga en las manos que no debe caer…

El viceprimer ministros carraspeó

\- Eso será un poco complicado..

El primer ministro se giró de inmediato hacia él.

-¿Por qué?

\- Mientras estabas hablando con Washington, han llamado el operativo desplegado a Covington House…. Se han presentado un grupo de abogados del Estado… venían en nombre de Patrimonio… Por lo que se ve hay piezas de gran valor en la propiedad y no se puede excavar más, salvo que ellos están presentes, no quieren arriesgarse a que todo eso pueda perderse…o sea robado…

Ian gritó.

\- ¡Pero hay hombres enterrados ahí dentro!

 **\- ¿** Saben cuanta gente había en esos túneles?.- preguntó rápidamente el

Viceprimer ministro.

\- No, con exactitud….- balbuceó Murray-… pero no podemos dejarlos ahí

\- Lord Chester dejó a sus abogados una orden por la que cualquier acción que se tomase con la finca debía ser consensuada con sus herederos y Patrimonio…. ….-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Pero sus hijos están en busca y captura!.- exclamó Murray-. ¡Ya no son herederos de nada!… e incluso por lo que nos han dicho.- miró a Mark-… puede que estén muertos…

El viceprimer ministro siguió con las explicaciones que estaba dando el Primer Ministro.

\- Han ido hacia allí expertos del Gabinete en herencias y Patrimonio, a ver que se puede hacer… pero les aviso de que la burocracia inglesa en esos temas es muy lenta… y si lo que había en Covington House es lo suficientemente valioso, y esta enterrado puede alargarse mucho tiempo… estaríamos hablando de una excavación arqueológica…

Ian respiró hondo. Se quedó mirando a los demás.

\- De acuerdo… pero en cuento todo se arregle tiene que cumplir la petición de Mark…

El primer ministro asintió.

\- Estaremos cerca, vigilando, para cuando llegue el momento….- la forma en que Ian dijo eso, dejó a las claras que no se fiaba de ellos-. Los híbridos son armas de matar y es muy posible que alguien pueda estar tentado de volver a usarlo en su propio beneficio o en el de su país….

El Primer Ministro y su segundo oyeron atentamente lo que decía Ian.

\- Tiene nuestra palabra de que se les avisara en cuanto se pueda entrar….

A esta conversación, siguió un pesado silencio. Había quedado muy claro, que los Reynolds y Mark, tenían dudas sobre la posible actuación futura de sus dirigentes.

El primer ministro fue el encargado de acabar con esa incómoda situación. Tenía una petición que hacerles antes de que se fuesen.

\- Quiero pedirlos algo….-les dijo-. El presidente ha conocido a uno de ellos…de los híbridos…

\- A Samuel….- apuntó Mark-…. me dijo el director del policía de NY, que lo llevaría para poder explicar bien las cosas, y mostrarles a que nos estábamos enfrentando…

El primer ministro asintió cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si… Frank Reagan se lo ha presentado…- miró hacia el suelo y luego levantó la vista. Tardó unos segundos en seguir hablando pensando en cómo decirlo. Al final lo hizo sin más preámbulos-… Quiero conocer a uno de los bersekers…. .- movió la cabeza de un lado otro, viendo como los tres invitados se ponían a la defensiva-… Los juró que nadie más que nosotros dos conoce su existencia, y eliminaremos cualquier referencia a ellos que encontremos… El Director y el Presidente me han insistido en que nadie debe saberlo… pero, necesito saber cómo son… que les preocupa… no sé... ¡necesito hablar con uno de ellos!

Los tres sonrieron con ironía.

\- Ellos no han sido nunca el problema…. .-dijo Ian mirando al Primer Ministro fijamente.

Él frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza.

\- Hablaremos con él….- añadió Mark-... pero no puedo prometerle nada…Hay razones para desconfiar, y su actitud y la de los otros….- dijo Mark refiriéndose, a lo que iban a hacer con las victimas prescindibles, era un ejemplo de ello-… no ayuda mucho…

El primer ministro y su mano derecha se miraron unos segundos, luego se levantaron de sus sillas y les estrecharon la mano. Había terminado la reunión.

\- Inténtenlo…

Fue lo último que les dijeron, antes de acompañarlos a la puerta.

* * *

Vincent tuvo que parar a mitad de camino de la habitación de Cat, porque su teléfono empezó a sonar. Rápidamente dejo los cafés en el suelo y miró con quien era… Devin desde NY. Lo cogió enseguida.

Después de atender la llamada no esperó más para ir con su mujer.

La encontró todavía viendo las noticias. No se había dormido a pesar de los calmantes.

\- Casi no llego… muchas interrupciones…. .- se excusó.

Le dio a Cat su café.

Ella lo miró extrañada, mientras lo cogía.

\- ¿Interrupciones? .- Cat se dio cuenta entonces de que de verdad tenía hambre. Lo que le habían dado para cenar, un puré y algo de fruta, había sido muy poco.

\- Luego te cuento…los cafés deben de estar fríos… ¿hay novedades? -. Le preguntó cogiendo una silla y sentándose al lado de la cama. Sacó los bocadillos de su bolsillo.

\- Dos de pavo con aguacate….no serán como los nuestros, pero…

Cat cogió el suyo y mientras lo desenvolvía le dijo que toda seguía igual. No habían sacado a nadie más del destruido edificio y por lo que parecía habían parado de buscar,… no podía creer que fuese porque era de noche... Su sexto sentido le decía que algo raro estaba pasando...

Dieron buena cuenta de los sándwiches y de los cafés.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Vincent recordó la llamada de teléfono que había recibido justo después de que saliese de la habitación donde estaba ingresado Jt.

\- He ido a ver a Jt y a Tess de paso que volvía a la habitación y los he encontrado dormidos. Tess en brazos de Jt.

Cat sonrió.

\- Demasiadas emociones….

Vincent asintió. Continuo hablando mientras ella se volvía a recostar en la cama.

\- Salí despacio de allí y recibí una llamada justo cuando estaba ya en el pasillo… de ahí las interrupciones…La enfermera que estaba en el puesto de control me echó una mirada asesina. Descolgué todo lo deprisa que pude….

Antes de que Cat pudiera preguntar quién era, él se adelantó con la respuesta.

\- Era Devin...

Los ojos de Cat que se estaban cerrando por momentos se abrieron de golpe.

\- ¿Que te ha dicho? .- le preguntó visiblemente interesada.

\- Sobre todo ha preguntado como estábamos nosotros y …. -suspiró esperando la reacción de Cat. Ella se limitó a esperar a lo que tenía que contarle-…que Vincent ha vuelto de su exilio…

Cat abrió los ojos, pero fue su única reacción.

Vincent apartó las ideas que se formaba en su mente, llamándose a sí mismo idiota celoso, y siguió contándole lo que le habían dicho.

\- Volvió después de arrojar los restos de Ethan a un lago subterráneo…No está muy comunicativo, pero ha vuelto…

\- ¿Y Lynn?

\- Según Devin, está bien… el embarazo sigue sin problemas… pero él nota que algo le ocurre… piensa demasiado….- suspiró-… Por lo que se ve Lynn y Emily se han hecho buenas amigas... y eso me alegra… Emily sabe escuchar… y creo que Lynn también….- decidió contarle lo de Mark y su cuñada en otro momento-. Le he pedido que le diga a Emily que me llame en cuanto pueda… Ya es hora de que vuelva a su vida…

Cat asintió. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a NY para verlas… a ellas, a todos los demás… y por supuesto, a Vincent… agachó los ojos ligeramente ruborizada por ese pensamiento… No podía evitarlo. Él era especial… y también sabía escuchar…

Vincent se echó hacia atrás en la silla, cerrando los ojos. Cat se dio cuenta de que él también estaba cansado. Miró su reloj que descansaba encima de la mesilla. Era muy tarde, pero antes de dormir quería hablar con él de un par de cosas más.

Se pasó costado en la cama, no sin esfuerzo y se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Vincent….

Su marido abrió los ojos al oír su nombre.

\- ¿Qué pasó en esa sala? .- le preguntó.

Vincent la miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Al final había sacado el tema. Tenía la esperanza de tener que enfrentarse a ello tiempo después.

Tragó saliva y cogió aire. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, y se pasó las manos por su cara.

Cat sintió que le iba a costar hacerlo.

\- Nada más entrar…- empezó diciendo-… vimos a ese hombre…. Owen… Con el detonador en la mano y apuntando a Lord Chester y a Stanley. Todos los demás en la sala estaban muertos. Creo que el propio Owen los envenenó…- se pasó la lengua por los labios-… siempre he hecho lo correcto… tú me lo has dicho continuamente…

Cat asintió, pero Vincent movió la cabeza negándolo.

\- …pero esta vez no pude hacerlo….

Se volvió a echar hacia atrás en la butaca y dirigió su mirada hacia el techo.

\- "… teníamos que haber intentado con nuestra velocidad… quitarle el detonador, la pistola y haberlos desatado, para llevarlos delante de la justicia…. Sé que eso hubiera sido lo correcto….-volvió a mirar a Cat-… pero no pude hacerlo… Tuve miedo….

No quería arriesgarme a morir…Por primera vez no quería dejar nuestra salvación a la bestia. Quería huir, ponerme a salvo… Intentar llegar antes de que él apretase ese botón era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr esta vez… Cat, te tengo a ti, tengo a los niños…fui egoísta y solo pensé en mí, en ti, en nosotros, en nuestra familia y nuestros amigos… Mi único pensamiento era ese… Espere a verte por las cámaras lo más lejos posible de la casa, para coger a Tess…y salir corriendo de allí, antes de que las explosión nos alcanzase… "

\- ¿Nunca te planteaste la otra opción?

Vincent volvió a levantar la vista hacia el cielo.

\- No... Creo que no… Tess no estuvo muy de acuerdo con ello…Mark lo pensó unos segundos y asintió… y Stuart… bueno, Stuart era el caso contrario… El solo tenía en su mente matarlos con sus propias manos… pero cuando le dije lo que pensaba, él también se puso a pensar en Rebecca, y en vivir lo que le quedaba de vida con ella… Se dio cuenta de lo que perdía si las cosas no salían bien….- agachó la cabeza y cogió la mano de Cat-. No merecían que nos arriesgásemos por ellos… y reconozco que me pareció una muerte muy rápida para lo que ellos habían hecho… tanto Lord Chester, como Stanley…. El disparo de Owen casi fue una bendición para ellos, porque estoy seguro de que si Stuart y yo hubiéramos llegado antes…

Cat negó con la cabeza.

\- Ni Mark ni Tess os habrían dejado ensañaros, no te engañes…

Vincent asintió.

\- Lo sé….lo sé…

Cat le acarició la cara. Notaba que una parte de él se sentía culpable.

\- No te sientas mal… nadie te puede pedir más de lo que has hecho… .- tragó saliva mirándolo a los ojos-… Cuando reaccione después de la explosión y me di cuenta de que estabas en esos túneles cuando todo estalló… y mientras esperábamos que aparecierais… un pensamiento me atrapó. La idea de que al final nuestro destino era que tú te hubieras sacrificado y hubieras muerto ahí dentro… Por muy altruista que eso sea… no creo que lo hubiera podido soportar….perderte hubiera sido.. -le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Vincent la besó y junto su frente con la de ella.

\- Yo sentí eso… fui consciente al ver a Owen con el detonador en la mano y con esa seguridad en la voz de que no quería sacrificarme… no quería dejar de vivir…. Yo tampoco quiero que vivas tu vida sin mí….

Cat se llevó la mano a la boca. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Vincent siguió hablando.

\- La muerte de los que no sobrevivieron a la explosión estará siempre sobre mi conciencia, es cierto…pero esta vez, no pude….

Su mujer le cogió con dulzura del cuello y empujó su cabeza hacia su pecho. Vincent se abrazó a su cintura.

\- No puedes salvarlos a todos..- le besó en el pelo-… no debes sufrir por ello.- sin darse cuenta lo empezó a acuñar-… Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestra mano para acabar con ellos.. Hemos perdido mucho en el camino…pero ya ha acabado… y me alegro muchísimo de que lo hicieses…. Yo también soy egoísta Vincent….muy egoísta….

Él la abrazó con fuerza cerrando los ojos. Permanecieron así unos minutos. Luego Cat le obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirarla. Lo besó dulcemente.

\- Ven… túmbate conmigo.

Cat se apartó ligeramente.

Vincent se sentó en la cama, en el hueco que le había dejado Cat. Apoyó su espalda en el cabecero de la misma y extendió las piernas. Dejó que su cabeza reposase en la pared.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como Cat, levantaba la cabeza de la almohada y, intentando no forzar la pierna, la dejaba caer en el regazo de su marido. Se agarró con fuerza a su cintura.

\- Al final no hemos tenido que llamar a Patrick...- le dijo ella sonriendo.

Vincent soltó un bufido.

\- Como puedes imaginarte, me alegro mucho….- Estiró el brazo y le dio un pizco a su mujer en el nacimiento del trasero. Cat dio un respingo, contrayendo la cara por el dolor de su pierna y su tobillo.

\- ¡Eh! .- le gritó ella.

\- Eso te pasa por recordármelo….

\- ¿A Patrick?

\- No… lo tonto que puedo llegar a ser….

Cat levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Vincent vio lo cansada que estaba, pero aun así, sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial. Era tan hermosa, que siempre y en todas las circunstancias, lo dejaba sin respiración.

Se agachó, la besó y la abrazó.

\- Duerme un poco. Cuando despiertes, ya estará aquí tu padre, con los niños… Necesitas descansar… y yo también…

Su mujer se acurrucó entre sus brazos, y cerró los ojos, haciéndole caso...

A los pocos segundos, ambos, estaban dormidos.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Clifford se agarró con fuerza a los lados del lavabo. Todo le daba vueltas.

Se miró al espejo con dificultad y pudo ver su blanco rostro demacrado. El vomitar tantas veces le estaba pasando factura.

Salió del baño agarrándose al marco de la puerta. Cogió aire con fuerza y notó como su vista empezaba a aclararse un poco. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

Se dirigió al salón de la lujosa habitación del hotel al norte de Manhattan donde se habían refugiado con sus hermanos. Los dos se habían ido a sus habitaciones igual de indispuestos… lo malo es que ellos llevaban ya horas, con una intensa fiebre que subía y bajaba, y tan pronto les hacía sudar como tiritar de frio…

Preocupado se sentó en el sofá, viendo sin ver, las noticias que hablaban de lo que había pasado en Convington House, pensando en a donde podía recurrir para que algún medico de confianza los atendiese….

Tenían hablado desde hacía mucho tiempo que cuando las cosas empezasen ellos saldrían del bunker y se mantendrían lejos, bajo nombres falsos, hasta que la victoria estuviese garantizada. Eran su seguro. por si no lo lograban… Ellos se convertirían en su única esperanza para volver a empezar y lo lograrían… haciéndose con los niños de los Keller… Esperarían el momento oportuno… y eso habían hecho… Habían dejado a su padre y a los demás al cargo de todo y ellos se habían escondido… con la convicción de que todo iba a salir perfecto, aunque la policía hubiera decidido intervenir entonces...

… pero nada había salido como esperaban. Ellos habían salido antes del bunker…pero Clifford se había quedado hasta el final… y nada más encontrarse en el hotel se habían empezado a encontrar mal… y habían empezado a ver por televisión lo que estaba pasando en los terrenos de su familia y como en un desenlace totalmente inesperado para ellos el edifico volaba por los aires…. Y muchos de sus colaboradores en medio mundo estaban empezando a ser detenidos en una horrible reacción en cadena…

De eso habían pasado casi 12 horas… y todavía no se habían recuperado de la impresión… y su maltrecho estado físico que empeoraba por momentos, los estaba sumiendo en una ensoñación que no les dejaba ni pensar.

Clifford se pasó la mano por la cara y al hacerlo notó que sus parpados estaban sospechamente calientes.

Suspiró, pensando todavía en a quien acudir… cuando lo que decían en la televisión llamó su atención. Era la primera vez que hablaban de víctimas y de heridos.. Se incorporó y subió el volumen… tuvo que frotarse los ojos para poder enfocar bien.

Una reportera de pelo largo y rubio oxigenado y con una perfecta dicción, hablaba a las puertas de uno de los hospitales más grandes de Londres, sobre el número de heridos que se encontraban allí.

 _"Después de horas intentando acceder al interior de la mansión, fuentes oficiales nos han dicho que el número de muertos podría ser de 10, mientras que el de heridos seria de unas 16 personas._

 _Las personas heridas se habrían encontrado fuera de Covington House en el momento de la explosión. Quien estuviera dentro se da por muerto._

 _No podemos dar identidades, ni de los muertos ni de los heridos, por ahora"._

La periodista siguió hablando con el hombre que le preguntaba desde el plató de las noticias, mientras que Clifford se dejaba caer nuevamente en el sofá. Su padre tenía que estar muerto… igual que todos los demás… Había visto como había quedado todo y era imposible que hubieran sobrevivido…. Y se hubiera salido antes, estaba seguro de que les habría llamado…

De repente, lo vio. Forzó los ojos para estar seguro de que lo que veía era real.

Si, lo era. El infame Robert Reynolds, junto con una mujer rubia, y llevando en los brazos a dos bebes, entraba en el hospital, en ese momento, pasando justo, por detrás de la periodista…

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá…

Los Reynolds y los Keller habían tenido que ver con el asalto y seguro que habían sido ellos los que habían volado por los aires su casa…sus sueños… su deseo de una civilización nueva, más justa y más racional, hecha a su imagen y semejanza.

Una ira desmesurada empezó a crecer dentro de él… Si Robert Reynolds estaba allí, significaba que habría más de su familia en ese hospital… Vio las armas que descansaban en la mesa del salón…

Cogió una de ellas… La miró y luego miró a los cuartos de sus hermanos…

No tenía nada que perder… Todo estaba perdido ya, y sabía quiénes eran los culpables… No debían seguir viviendo… Los mataría a todos y cumpliría lo que le prometió a su padre…. Esos niños serian suyos y todo volvería a empezar.

Se volvió a tocar la frente… La fiebre le estaba subiendo.

Metió el revolver en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y cogió aire con fuerza. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a ese hospital y meterles una bala a cada uno de ellos… vengando la muerte de su padre y su sueño roto.

Se encamino con paso tambaleante, empezando a sudar, al cuarto donde sus hermanos estaban luchando con el virus que habían contraído… Les tocó las frentes y sintió el calor en sus manos… luego se tocó la suya…

Chasqueó la lengua. Le quedaba poco tiempo antes de estar como ellos…tenía que darse prisa…

 **Continuara... muy pronto...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo XXI**

El día había amanecido muy oscuro. Densas nubes cargadas de agua, procedentes del norte, estaban llegando a toda velocidad a Londres.

Catherine miraba por la ventana el espectacular cielo, mientras daba buena cuenta del desayuno que le habían traído a la habitación.

Vincent había salido a dar una vuelta y estirar un poco las piernas… No había querido dejarla sola en ningún momento, lo cual a ella le parecía estupendo, pero, intentar dormir los dos en una cama estrecha les había pasado factura…. Ninguno de los dos había dormido bien, en parte debido a que los dos habían tenido pesadillas… pesadillas donde las cosas no acaban tan bien como en la realidad.

Cat estaba convencida, de que iban a darle el alta a esa misma tarde, y le había pedido a Vincent que se fuese a su habitación del hotelito de sus primos y descansase un rato, pero por supuesto, su marido, no le había hecho caso.

Notó como la inflamación de su pierna iba desapareciendo, y ya casi no le dolía, salvo que intentase andar, claro.

Cogió el tazón del café con ambas manos para terminárselo, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par.

\- ¡Mira quien acaba de llegar!.-le gritó Vincent.

Bob y Dana con los dos pequeños en brazos entraron en la habitación con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Dios Mío! ¡Ya estáis aquí! .- exclamó Cat emocionada.

Los dos fueron hacia la cama, mientras Vincent se quedaba en la puerta.

\- Voy a ver si consigo que una de las enfermeras me traiga una cuna doble…

Cerró la puerta cuando se fue, aunque nadie se dio cuenta.

Cat extendió los brazos para coger a sus pequeños. En cuanto los tuvo pegados a ella solo pudoexclamar.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Cómo han crecido! .-miró a Bob y a Dana después-… Perdonar…. .-cogió de la mano a su padre, avergonzada-… Me alegro de que estéis bien…

Bob sonrió y abrazó a su hija, a pesar de que los bebes estaban en medio. Dana hizo lo mismo en cuando Bob se apartó. Ambos se sentaron en la cama.

Cat solo podía mirar a sus niños que movían sus manos sin parar, observándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡Están enormes! ¿Qué ha dicho Vincent al verlos?

Fue Dana la que le contestó.

\- Lo hemos encontrado en la puerta del hospital… estaba hablando con Mark por el teléfono… No ha parado de besarlos desde que los ha visto….-le dijo sonriendo.

Cat sonrió a su vez. "¡Qué lejos estaban los momentos que habían pasado cuando se enteraron de su embarazo!", pensó.

Bob le tocó la frente.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tu pie?.- le preguntó mirando el bulto de su pierna en la colcha. Dana se la acarició con delicadeza.

\- Bien… la inflamación está bajando… Deseando que nos saquen de aquí… .- le contestó.

\- Nunca os voy a perdonar que no nos dijeseis nada….- le recriminó su padre-… cuando Angus nos lo ha contado….- Cat vio como sus ojos le brillaban-… he pasado mucho miedo… Habéis tenido mucha suerte, podíais haber muerto..

Dana asintió.

\- Doy fe… ha pasado más miedo entonces que con lo de Margaret….- se puso seria-. Solo de pensar en perderos….- cogió aire con fuerza.

Vanessa escupió su chupete y Bob se lo volvió a poner. Cat miró a su padre.

\- ¿Cómo estáis vosotros?... a pesar de todo, todavía me cuesta creerlo..

Bob cogió aire.

\- Fue una situación difícil… Cogió a Dana de rehén y estaban bajando las escaleras cuando las encontré…

Dana siguió hablando.

\- Nos la encontramos en nuestra habitación, cuando íbamos a vestir a los niños para dar un paseo….- suspiró. Cat vio que estaba cansada-… No tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar. Le dio un golpe tremendo a Heather y a mí me apuntó con una pistola y me dijo que cogiese a los niños…. Menos mal que apareció Angus…

Cat asintió.

\- ¿Cómo habéis dejado a Heather?

Bob puso su mano encima de la de su hija.

\- Bien… Angus se ha quedado pendiente de ella… y no solo él…En las pocas horas que pasaron entre el ataque y nuestra marcha, casi todo el pueblo vino a vernos para decirnos que lo que había pasado era cosa solo de Erik y Margaret…

\- ¿Y debemos fiarnos de ellos?.- les preguntó Cat levantando las cejas.

Bob tardó un poco en contestar.

\- Eso, el que mejor nos lo diría sería Vincent…. pero creo que sí.. He visto pena en sus ojos…. -. Miró a sus nietos-…pero no podía quedarme allí sabiendo lo que os había pasado…

Los niños empezaron a protestar entonces.

\- Eh! No…no lloréis…-les pidió Cat moviéndolos ligeramente.

Vincent entró entonces llevando una cuna doble con ruedas.

\- Ya estoy aquí..

Dana se levantó.

\- He traído unos biberones… por si no tenías leche…Les toca comer enseguida…

Cat ladeó la cabeza algo triste.

\- Al principio me la sacaba con el sacaleches… pero creo que cada vez hay menos…. Demasiados emociones… pero de todos modos creo que lo voy intentar.

Cat se preparó para dar de mamar a sus hijos. Cogió a Michael primero, se lo colocó, luego Dana le ayudó a coger a Vanessa. Los niños se agarraron con fuerza y enseguida notó como le subía la leche.

Vincent la besó en la frente, mientras ella le sonreía y luego se dirigió a su suegro.

\- ¿Os ha dado tiempo de pasaros por el Hotel de tu familia?  
Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

\- No…- dijo Bob-… hemos venido directamente aquí… quería veros…

\- ¿Has hablado con Mark?

-Si.. Justo antes de llegar a Londres…Me ha contado lo Edward, luego pasaré a verlo….-suspiró con profunda tristeza-.. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis sobrinos…-

Cat le apretó la mano-.. Mark ha dicho que se iba a acostar un rato… Luego vendrá.. .- miró a Cat al decirlo.

\- ¿Te ha contado lo que ha pasado con el Primer Ministro? .-le siguió preguntando Vincent.

\- Si..- le contesto muy serio.

Cat frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Primer ministro? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los niños se movieron inquietos notando la tensión en su madre. Cat los acunó para que se calmasen y siguieran comiendo.

Vincent suspiró, cogió una de las butacas y acercándose a la cama, se sentó y le contó lo que le había dicho Mark.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Bob hizo la pregunta que todos pensaban.

\- ¿Creéis que podemos fiarnos de ellos?

\- Te lo diré dentro de un tiempo…. .-le dijo Vincent mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Cat miró a su marido.

\- ¿Stuart irá?

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No lo sé… Todavía no sabe nada… no sé cómo reaccionará…. Ellos son algo especial que va más allá de los dirigentes, de la política… y puede que le de miedo exponerse de esa manera…

Los demás asintieron. Dana se llevó las manos la cara.

\- ¿No tenéis la sensación de que esto nunca se va acabar? .-les preguntó. Su cara reflejaba mucho cansancio.

Bob se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

\- Acabaremos con ello….-le sonrió-… ya casi lo hemos hecho…

Ella suspiró.

Cat los miró algo triste.

\- Iros al hotel y descansar un poco…

\- Yo me quedo...- se apresuró a decir Bob.-… pero tú...- tocó la nariz de Dana con delicadeza-… te vas... .- se giró para mirar a Cat y a Vincent-… Ella y Heather han sido unas perfectas madres para ellos… llevan sin dejarlos, ni un segundo, desde que os fuisteis…

Cat cogió la mano de Dana.

\- Gracias…

\- No me las des…. Creo que puedo considerarlos mis nietos….-suspiró, mientras Cat asentía-... De acuerdo, creo que me iré al Hotel a darme una ducha y tumbarme un poco..

Bob sacó las llaves del coche y se las dio.

\- Duerme un poco…- la cogió con suavidad del cuello y la besó. Ella suspiró y después de repartir besos entre los presentes, salió de la habitación.

Cuando Vanessa y Michael terminaron de comer, Vincent y Bob los cogieron y les cambiaron los pañales. Los niños sonrieron todo el rato, y al contacto con su padre,sus ojos cambiaron de color.

\- Creo que se alegran de verte…. – le dijo Cat sonriendo divertida al verlo.

Los dejaron en la cuna, ante la embelesada mirada de ella.

\- Te importa llevarme al baño…- le pido a su marido.

\- Claro que no…

Quitaron la ropa de la cama y la cogió en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo. Cat se lavó y se arregló un poco, mientras Vincent la ayudaba y Bob vigilaba los gemelos.

Al verse ambos reflejados en el espejo, Vincent sonrió.

\- A pesar de todo, sigues dejándome sin palabras….-le dijo.

Cat lo miró no muy convencida.

\- Estoy echa un asco….

Su marido la agarró de la cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello.

\- Tu nunca estás hecha un asco… y si pudiese te lo demostraría ahora mismo..

Cat se dio la vuelta, agarrándose al lavabo y a su chico, y se colgó de su cuello.

\- Lo harás…. Te prometo que lo harás...

Se besaron con pasión, olvidándose por un momento de todo lo que les rodeaba… pero solo por un momento.

\- Tu padre esta fuera… -le dijo Vincent con la voz grave, cerrando los ojos.

Cat se apartó pasándose la lengua por los labios, manteniendo el sabor de Vincent en su boca...Suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Te quiero, mi vida…

Vincent tragó saliva.

\- Y yo a ti.

Volvieron a besarse mientras Vincent la cogía en brazos y la volvió a llevar a la cama.

Encontraron a Bob acunando a los niños.

Vincent la dejó acostada y la ayudó a taparse.

\- Bueno, yo, si no os importa, voy a ver a Jt y a Tess... ayer pase por su habitación y ya estaban dormidos…. Me preocupa el ojo de Jt… no puede tener infecciones…

Cat asintió.

Bob se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Vincent se giró había ellos, antes de salir, y les dijo:

\- Más vale que durmáis un poco los dos… os hace falta…

* * *

Clifford Chester sudando, copiosamente y con mareos continuos, llegó al hospital y utilizando la excusa de cómo se sentía, entró por urgencias.

Esperó unos minutos y después de observar la situación, fue en busca de sus objetivos. No sabía dónde estaban, pero si la forma de encontrarlos.

Sabia por la televisión, que todos los heridos estaban en la misma planta y que muchos de ellos eran policías… solo tuvo que esperar y seguir a policías que iban a visitar a sus compañeros…

Cuando llegó a la planta siete y los dos policías salieron del ascensor, él salió detrás de ellos. Durante unos segundos pensó que le podrían impedir el paso, pero eso no ocurrió. Debían estar muy seguros de que todo había terminado…. ¡Ilusos! Nada había terminado…

Fue andando por el pasillo, con la capucha de su chaqueta tapando su cara. Se tuvo que apoyar un par de veces en la pared cuando no pasaba nadie, porque sus mareos eran cada vez mayores… y además, su estómago estaba empezando a molestarle y notaba unas incipientes nauseas, que le dejaban un sabor agrio en la boca.

Tocó la pistola cargada que llevaba en bolsillo de su chaqueta y siguió andando esperando su oportunidad…. No podía esperar mucho…. Solo tenía que llegar, matar y llevárselos… nada más…. Luego todo volvería a empezar…

En el barullo que era el pasillo de las habitaciones, en ese momento, intentó ver a alguien que le diese una pista de donde podían estar. No conoció a nadie… hasta que, al final del pasillo, vio salir a Vincent Keller de una de las habitaciones…

Se quedó parado donde estaba. Abrió y cerró los ojos unas cuantas veces para aclarar su visión.

Si, era él… Lo siguió con la mirada, mientras esquivaba, doctores, enfermeras y policías, y llegaba hasta otra habitación, donde entró.

Nada más verlo entrar, fue andando hasta, lentamente, hasta allí, preguntándose donde estarían los niños…. ¿En esa habitación o quizás de la acababa de salir?

Ladeó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y se agarraba el estómago. Las náuseas iban a más…. En esas circunstancias, no podía enfrentarse a la bestia… Iría a la otra habitación…

Fue andando despacio, mirando hacia atrás por si él aparecía….pero no lo hizo.

Cuando llegó, con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta.

La abrió lo justo para poder ver a Bob Reynolds, dormido, sentado en una butaca….Siguió abriendo, y la vio a ella tumbada en la cama, también dormida…A su lado había una cuna…

Sonrió y sacó el arma de su bolsillo, quitando el seguro a continuación. Les dispararía rápidamente y cogería a los niños…

Entró en la habitación, y cerró la puerta detrás de él, con el mismo cuidado con la había abierto.

Apuntó a Robert con su mano temblorosa, y justo entonces, los niños empezaron a llorar, y el ruido que hicieron fue tan agudo, tan desesperado, que no pudo resistirlo… Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el estridente sonido, como se clavaba en su cerebro… pero aun así, logró disparar su arma…

* * *

Vincent se encontró a Jt sentado en la cama, con su ropa puesta. Estaba solo.

\- ¿Eh? .- exclamó cerrando la puerta-... ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Su amigo sonrió.

\- Ahora mismo a ningún lado…hasta que venga Tess… Ha ido a que le revisen las heridas….

\- ¿Qué haces vestido?.- le preguntó, acercándose a él y sentándose en la cama a su lado.

Jt asintió y sonrió.

\- Ha venido el medico hace apenas una hora… Me ha mirado y ha dicho que no hay problema… Es solo un buen golpe, no tengo nada grave dañado…. Debo venir dentro de unos días a revisión, y a curar la herida del parpado, pero nada más..

Vincent miró su ojo.

\- Por fuera tiene una pinta horrorosa…

Era cierto. Lo llevaba totalmente cerrado. De todos los colores imaginables…desde el gris hasta el morado y el negro.

\- Lo sé… pero no duele.- le dijo sonriendo-. Puedo irme, pero no puedo moverme demasiado… reposo…

Vincent suspiró.

\- A ver si es verdad… Creo que nos lo meremos…

Jt también suspiró.

\- Tienes razón y mucho…. ¿Nos volvemos a NY?

Vincent frunció la nariz y chasqueo la lengua.

\- Stuart me ha dicho que vayamos a Skye con ellos, por supuesto vosotros estáis invitados… todos estamos invitados… El… no quiere despedirse aquí… La exposición está a punto de inaugurarse y…

Dejó de hablar de repente. Acababa de sentir algo… Los niños están asustados… Se levantó con todo su cuerpo temblando, igual de asustado que sus niños…

-¡ CAT! .- gritó desesperado y sin decir nada a JT, salió de la habitación. Su amigo salió detrás de él, seguro de que algo terrible estaba pasando.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, vieron como Stuart también salía de la habitación de Rebecca, con el rostro desencajado, y en ese momento, oyeron los gritos desesperados de un par de bebes… Segundos después, un disparo, y justo cuando se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Catherine, otro…

Stuart abrió la puerta, seguido de Vincent, bajo la atenta mirada de todas las personas que había en el pasillo.

Lo primero que sintieron fue que los niños habían dejado de llorar y lo que vieron fue a Bob en el suelo con sangre en el costado, a un hombre, alto y fuerte, tumbado en la cama de Cat,…. y a ella, con su pistola en la mano, todavía apuntándolo.

La colcha de la cama estaba llena de sangre.

\- Han empezado a llorar… y me han despertado, justo a tiempo de ver como disparaba a mi padre….- les dijo Cat. Miró a su marido-… gracias por hacerme caso y dejar la pistola ahí..- le señaló el hueco debajo de la almohada.

Vincent fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó, hundiendo su cara en su cuello. Cat se abrazó a él y soltó el arma. Los dos se giraron a ver a sus niños, que dormían plácidamente con una sonrisa.

Un policía de paisano se acercó a ella y después de identificarse le pidió que le contase que había pasado.

Detrás de ellos, Jt se arrodilló en el suelo comprobando como estaba Bob. Mientras que Stuart se acercaba a la cuna donde estaban los niños.

\- ¿Está bien? Déjame ver….-le dijo Jt a Bob.

El asintió, mientras se apretaba con fuerza un costado. Jt le quitó la mano y echó un vistazo.

\- Solo llegó a rozarme…. Creo que no puedo apuntarme bien… Cuando me despertó el llanto de los niños, lo vi ya delante de mí… y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

\- No es nada…Es lo que decías un roce… la bala tiene que estar…- Jt miró a su alrededor-… Ahí….-señaló a un pequeño agujero que había en el pequeño armario que había en la habitación. Una enfermera se acercó a Jt por detrás y le pidió que le dejase ocuparse a ella. Se apartó viendo como lo levantaban del suelo y se lo llevaban. Se dio la vuelta y se apartó ligeramente.

La estancia empezó a llenarse de policías que había por los pasillos, y que después de oír los disparos habían entrado detrás de ellos. Comprobaron que el hombre que había disparado a Bob estaba muerto y el de mayor rango llamó a sus superiores y a los forenses, después de oír la versión de Cat.

Stuart tocó la sonrosada carita de Michael y luego la de Vanessa. Tenían las mejillas mojadas. Sonrió

Cat y Vincent se lo quedaron mirando.

\- Siempre supe que serían especiales… pero esto…. Ellos… se han dado cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo.

Cat también los tocó.

\- Si… puede que nos hayan salvado la vida…Empezaron a llorar antes de que disparase….-miró a Stuart, mientras él siguió observando a los niños.

\- Es como si sintiesen el peligro… El peligro que tú corrías…

Vincent asintió.

\- Yo… noté su miedo antes de que empezasen a llorar….

\- Yo también lo noté….- le dijo Stuart, asintiendo.

Una voz en la entrada les hizo girarse.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Rebecca, vestida con el pijama del hospital y una chaqueta roja de lana, intentaba entrar. Vio enseguida el cadáver tumbado en la cama de Cat.

Stuart se levantó y fue hacia ella justo cuando unos policías le decían que debían salir para que los forenses hiciesen su trabajo. Le dijeron a Cat que estuviese localizable porque les tomarían declaración, después.

Rebecca tuvo tiempo de ver, antes de salir, al hombre muerto.

\- Es el hijo de Lord Chester, Clifford….

Cat la miró sorprendida, sin ganas de ponerse a pensar, en que todavía podía quedar alguien más, que fuese a por ellos. Se giró hacia el policía que había hablado con ella.

\- Estaré localizable… pero no aquí…..-cogió a Vincent del brazo y le dijo-… Ve a buscar unas muletas... .-luego miró a los demás-. … Ayudadme con los niños… Nos vamos con mi familia…

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…**

Sintió como su lengua entraba dentro de ella, y como sus manos acariciaban sus muslos.

Al sentir como sus labios se pegaban a su clítoris no puedo evitar tensar las piernas. Un calambre recorrió su tobillo lesionado.

Se incorporó ligeramente, pero Vincent sin levantar la cabeza de apoyó una mano en su pecho y la obligó a volver a tumbarse.

Ella lo hizo.

Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones… el aliento cálido de Vincent en su interior… su lengua moviéndose arriba y abajo… apretando y soltando… paseándose por su piel caliente, dejándolo más caliente todavía… Sus enormes y fuertes manos acariciando el interior de sus muslos hasta llegar a sus rodillas y hacerle cosquillas….

Cat se movió sin poder aguantarse, separándose ligeramente de la boca de su marido, pero él la cogió de las caderas y la acercó más a él, con fuerza y… hambre… hambre de ella…

Cat se incorporó ligeramente para verlo, pero él la volvió a tumbar en la cama, apretando sus pechos y entreteniéndose en sus pezones…

Cat cerró los ojos. Vincent levantó la cabeza mientras sus dedos seguían con su trabajo, pasó la lengua por el plano y terso vientre de Cat ascendiendo hasta llegar al ombligo, donde su lengua dibujó círculos, para desesperación de su mujer… que arqueó la espalda tremendamente excitada… Se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de Vincent que seguía recurriendo su cuerpo con su lengua, hasta que llegó a sus pechos… Los lamió con dedicación, saboreando sus pezones y luego ascendió por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca…. Los ojos de Cat lo recibieron ansiosa, igual que sus labios, mientras Vincent apartaba la mano de su caliente y húmedo centro del placer, y la penetraba con fuerza, mordiéndole el labio inferior...

Cat, desbordada por lo que sentía, empezó a mover con frenesí sus caderas, sintiendo los empujes de Vincent, que la llevaban de sensaciones inimaginables… Sus miradas se encontraron en el momento en que todo se hacía más fuerte… en que sus piernas empezaban a temblar, sus labios se llamaban, y cuando se volvieron a besar Vincent solo puedo ahogar un gemido, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de su órgano, y ver como Cat se dejaba invadir por el suyo. ¡Dios Mío!¡Era devastador! , pensó ella… Las sensaciones y los espasmos duraban una eternidad… uno tras otro saliendo desde lo más profundo de su interior y recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo…hasta que fue incapaz de sentir más….

Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces antes de abrir los ojos…Se pasó la lengua por los labios, mientras lo miraba, tumbado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, mientras recorría con delicadeza el contorno de sus areolas.

\- La próxima vez me toca a mí... Ese preámbulo ha sido… no tengo palabras…. .- entornó los ojos juguetona-… quiero que te estremezcas igual que yo…- le pasó el revés de la mano por el pecho-…Quiero que grites como aquella vez en la luna de miel…

Vincent sonrió y agachó la cabeza para mirarla.

\- Tu siempre me haces estremecer…. Y si no fuera por los niños te aseguró que gritaría… mucho…

Se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo, mientras Cat apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, tenía que decirle algo a su mujer.

\- Hay una cosa que no te dicho…Stuart me ha propuesto que vayamos a Skye…

A Cat no le sorprendió. Se imaginaba que Stuart no querría despedirse sin utilizar toda la artillería.

\- Quiere que vayamos a la inauguración y quiere que nos despidamos allí…..

\- ¿Y tú, quieres ir? .- le preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente, apoyando la mano en su pecho.

\- Bueno, Heather está ahí… y Evan…. y bueno, podíamos tomárnoslo como unas pequeñas vacaciones, para hacernos a la idea de que todo ya ha terminado, antes de volver a casa...

\- ¿Solo quieres ir por eso? .-Cat levantó las cejas con serias dudas. Algo le decía que solo le había contado una parte de sus razones.

Vincent frunció el ceño, al oír esa pregunta. Estuvo pensando y luego suspiró, dando la impresión de que se rendía.

\- Bueno… algo mas…

\- Quieres hacerlo por Stuart…

\- No…

\- ¿No?

\- Bueno, no exactamente… Cat, tengo que dejar claro que no queremos saber nada de ellos con respecto a nuestros hijos… Quiero que tengan una infancia lo más normal posible y con ellos cerca eso no va ser posible…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No sé es algo…extraño… pero algo dentro de mi… quiere volver… quiero ver esos acantilados… sentir el frio de esa niebla…y olor de la hierba mojada por las mañanas…

Cat sonrió de medio lado.

\- Dentro de ti…. Ya…¿Tus genes bersekers?...¿los mismo que te hicieron llegar volando hasta mi cuando estaba embarazada? Vincent una parte de ti, pertenece a ese sitio y a esa gente… Ahora ya lo sabes… ya lo sientes…

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Es tan extraño lo que siento… que no sé…

\- ¿Permites que diga una cosa?

\- Dispara…

\- No creo que estemos mucho tiempo lejos de ellos.

Vincent movió la cabeza enérgicamente de un lado a otro.

\- Resistiré…-le aseguró-. Quiero que mis hijo tengan una infancia normal..

\- Ya….-Cat cada vez tenía menos claro que eso fuese una buena idea y que Vincent resistiese-. … Debería apostarme algo…

\- Perderías…- le dijo Vincent muy seguro de sí mismo.

Cat levantó la cabeza.

\- Ok… el tiempo lo dirá, mientras tanto voy a pensar que me puedo apostar que valga la pena…..- le acarició el pelo-… ¿ Tess y Jt vendrán? .

\- Hable con Jt en el hospital… Desde luego están invitados.. Además ellos fueron los que entraron primero a esa sala…

\- Es cierto…. .-Cat suspiró-…. Yo… creo que sí debemos ir…. Por ellos y por nosotros... Lo que salió, tiene que volver, para que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas…. Lo que pase a partir de ahora será otra historia…

Vincent asintió.

Agachó la cabeza y volvió a besarla esta vez con más fuerza. Se tumbó nuevamente encima de ella, entrecruzando, ambos, las manos por encima de sus cabezas. Aquello no había hecho más que empezar. Los niños dormían plácidamente en el salón del pequeño apartamento… y ellos se sentían libres…

Pero en ese momento, el teléfono de Cat empezó a sonar.

Vincent sin dejar de agarrar las dos manos de Cat con una de las suyas, lo cogió de encima de la mesilla.

Se despegó con desagrado de los labios de su mujer y miró quién demonios se atrevía a interrumpir semejante momento.

\- Es Stuart….

Cat le quitó el teléfono de la mano y descolgó.

\- Cat, bajad. Murray acaba de llegar con novedades…. .-les dijo escoces son urgencia.

Se vistieron mirándose con complicidad mientras lo hacían. Ninguno de los dos quería dejar la comodidad de su cama, pero no les quedaba otra opción. Los estaban esperando.

* * *

Llegaron al pub, lo más rápido que pudieron. Rebecca, Jt y Murray estaban sentados a una de las mesas, mientras que los demás se quedaban de pie. Vincent dejó a Cat sentada al lado de Rebecca, y se quedó también de pie.

En ese momento Jodie y Denis, llegaron con una bandeja de cafés y después de dejarla encima de la mesa se unieron a la reunión. El pub abriría más tarde esa mañana.

\- ¿Habéis dejado a los niños solos arriba?.- les preguntó Dana preocupada. Desde que había pasado lo de Margaret no dejaba de pensar en esos niños.

Cat y Vincent le sonrieron.

\- No te preocupes…. – le dijo él-… Si algo les pasa seguro que me entero… ya lo hemos comprobado.

Dana asintió.

Al ver que ya estaban todos, Murray sacó unas fotos de una carpeta que había traído consigo.

\- Este es el hombre que entró en tu habitación….-miró a Cat y luego a Rebeca-...Como dijiste es Clifford Chester, el segundo hijo de Lord Chester…. La autopsia ha dejado claro que lo mataste Cat,… pero no hubiera hecho falta… Estaba agonizando por un veneno que alguien le había suministrado, en pequeñas dosis durante un tiempo…y al final en una dosis mayor… Casi puedo decir que le evitaste una lenta agonía… El que se lo dio quería que sufriese, que no fuese una muerte rápida…

Bob asintió.

\- Por eso no pudo darme de lleno cuando disparó…. Noté que cerraba los ojos al oír a los niños llorar. No pudo apuntar bien….- En el Hospital le habían limpiado la herida y se la habían cerrado. No había sido nada grave.

Murray siguió hablando.

\- En el bolsillo de su chaqueta encontramos una llave perteneciente a una habitación de un carísimo hotel del norte de la ciudad… Allí encontramos los cadáveres de sus hermanos… Habían muerto debido al veneno….- se echó hacia atrás en el mullido sillón. Cerró la carpeta-… Eran lo único que quedaba del Consorcio después de las detenciones de los últimos días… Podemos decir casi son total seguridad que hemos acabado con ellos y con sus planes… Ahora será momento de jueces y abogados, para aquellos que no estás muertos… pero no creo que tengan otra salida que no sea la cárcel…

\- ¿Y los híbridos?-. le preguntó Mark, moviendo sin querer el brazo que todavía llevaba en cabestrillo.

Murray asintió.

\- Muertos… La lista con sus nombres y sus fotos está completa… no voy a entrar en detalles de como han sido eliminados… sobre todo algunos de ellos….- suspiró, pasando la vista por todos ellos-… Espero que lo entendáis, pero es mejor que no los sepáis…

Stuart y Vincent se miraron.

\- No te preocupes… no es algo que nosotros no hayamos hecho… Es, era, la única manera de acabar con ellos…

Jt se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amigo.

\- Entonces… podemos decir que ahora… los únicos híbridos que quedan sois Samuel, Lynn y tu….. y por cierto..-volvió a mirar al pelirrojo policía-… ¿que han dicho las altas esferas sobre ellos?

Murray frunció los labios.

\- Han hecho caso a lo que pedisteis…- miró a Ian y a Mark-…. Todo ha sido borrado de los informes… A nivel oficial no tenéis relación con ellos… pero a nivel extraoficial…. .- apretó los labios al decir esto último.

Vincent suspiró.

\- Ya….

Murray intentó quitarle importancia.

\- Si os sirve… os diré que creo que podéis confiar en su discreción…. Frank Reagan desde NY ha dejado claro que si deciden ir a por vosotros, él tomara medias sobre la utilización de algunos híbridos antes de su muerte, sin impedir que cumpliesen con su misión…

Se entendió claramente a que estaba refiriendo…

-… pero de todos modos..- siguió diciendo Murray-. El Primer Ministro sigue empeñado en conocer a Stuart….- dirigió su mirada hacia el hibrido-… sabe lo que eres y el por qué os utilizaron y quiere tener su propio opinión sobre vosotros…

Stuart agachó la cabeza. Rebecca lo observó unos segundos. Nadie, salvo Vincent en esa sala, sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Nadie dijo nada al respecto porque era una decisión que tenía que tomar él.

\- ¿Cómo van los problemas legales para acceder a Covington House?.-le preguntó Mark, cambiando de asunto. Todavía quedaba eso pendiente.

Murray ladeó la cabeza.

\- Bueno, eso llevara su tiempo… Patrimonio lo ha paralizado todo y aquí somos muy exquisitos para algunas cosas… Se está intentando acceder al bunker por el lugar por donde entrasteis… pero como ya sabéis será complicado… Ni vosotros podríais, sin arriesgar vuestra vida…

\- En definitiva, tendremos que esperar…- dijo Ian algo frustrado. Quería que todo el material que pudiera haber en ese lugar sobre el trabajo del Consorcio fuese destruido cuanto antes…

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿podemos decir que todo ha terminado?….. .- preguntó Jt con cierto miedo.

Murray asintió, sonriendo.

\- Si… creo que si… deberíamos celebrarlo.

Todos suspiraron a la vez…. y sonrieron. Era ciertom, debían celebrarlo.

\- Esto se merece un buen champán…..- dijo Jodie, cogiendo del brazo a Ian y a su marido-. Ayudadme a traer las copas…

Mientras se iban, los demás se quedaron bromeando, relajándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Cuando volvieron, lo primero que hicieron fue un brindis, del que se encargó por aclamación Bob.

\- Supongo que me habéis elegido a mi por ser el mas viejo….- empezó diciendo, ante el asentimiento general-… bueno… no exactamente..- miró a Stuart y a Rebecca. Estos le hicieron un gesto indicando que ellos nos contaban. Cogió aire para continuar hablando-… Todo esto empezó hace mucho tiempo y me parece imposible que haya acabado…supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar...

\- Y nosotros…- añadió Ian mirando a Mark que asintió efusivamente-. Todos nosotros…

Bob siguió hablando viendo como todos asentían.

\- "Sé que he cometido errores imperdonables….- fijó la vista en Vincent unos segundos-…que espero algún día me sean perdonados….-Se rió sutilmente al decirlo. Luego se puso serio-…Hemos tenido pérdidas irremplazables… .-todos agacharon la cabeza-.. Mi sobrino Edward está vivo de milagro… Jt perdió su bazo… y todos tenemos cicatrices, que siempre nos recordaran por lo que hemos pasado… .- suspiró-…pero también ha habido cosas buenas….- miró a Cat y a Dana-… os tengo en mi vida, a vosotras a Vincent y a esas dos divinas criaturas que duermen en la planta de arriba… A veces pienso que no me lo merezco… .-dijo sonriendo. Vincent asintió, ante las carcajadas de los demás-… ya… lo sé, lo sé Vincent, lo sé, sé que no estoy entre tus favoritos…. pero Mark y toda mi familia si se merecen tener a Cat con ellos… y a vosotros… Murray.- levantó la copa hacia el agente-… gracias por todo. Jamás pensé que Scotland Yard y la policía de NY serían fundamentales para acabar con ellos… Jt, Tess.- lo miró y sonrió con afecto-…. gracias por ser los mejores amigos del mundo para ellos… y por todo lo que habéis sacrificado de vuestra vida en esta lucha… No tenías porque, pero lo habéis hecho… sé que no empezamos con buen pie y espero que me perdonéis….

Jt y Tess, a una, movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Te va a costar mucho que lo hagamos… Bob... has sido como un enorme grano en el culo desde que te conocimos…- le dijo Tess-… pero algo has hecho bien… tienes dos hijos increíbles…. .- miró a Cat y a Mark. Ambos sonrieron.

Bob se aclaró la garganta y miró después a Stuart y a Rebeca.

\- No sé qué deciros… que no os haya dicho antes…pero..

Stuart se acercó a él y le tocó en el hombro.

\- No hace falta que digas nada…. .-levantó la copa-…¡Por vosotros!.. ¡Por la familia y los amigos de verdad… y por el futuro! – añadió mirando hacia arriba.

Todos lo repitieron y brindaron con él.

\- Y ahora… creo que no tenemos ya nada más que hacer aquí…..Cuándo se pueda entrar en lo que queda de Covington House, háznoslo saber inmediatamente…. .-Le pidió Stuart a Murray y a Ian.

\- No te preocupes.-le dijo este último-… El resto de la familia está regresando y estaremos pendientes de todo lo que ocurra allí…

Stuart asintió. Luego se giró hacia Vincent.

\- ¿Vais a venir? .-le preguntó directamente.

El asintió mirando a Cat. Ella también lo hizo.

\- Si… iremos… Iremos todos…

Sabían que la exposición sería un punto final a todo lo que había ocurrido. Todo lo que había pertenecido a ellos a lo largo de la historia y todo lo que habían sido, se quedaba en el lugar donde debía de estar. Un lugar donde seria comprendido y admirado, e iba a serlo, en parte, gracias a ellos.

Stuart sonrió. Vincent vio que Rebecca sentada a la mesa al lado de Cat, dejaba su té, y también sonreía, complacida.

\- Me alegro mucho…. como ya te dijo… no sería lo mismo sin vosotros…- dijo él suspirando. Aunque todos entendieron que se refería a que aquello no sería lo mismo, sin Vincent y sin los niños-… en ese caso si no tenéis inconveniente, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha… Podréis descansar allí todo el tiempo que queráis… También es vuestra casa, por siempre… Ian sabe dónde alquilar los coches…yo… tengo que hacer algo antes de irnos….- echó a andar hacia la puerta del pub. Vincent supo enseguida a donde iba.

\- ¿Seguro… que debes hacerlo?.-le preguntó, inquieto.

Stuart asintió

\- Si… tiene que sentir que no somos ninguna amenaza…

\- Ya… pero puede querer utilizaros… en algún momento…

\- Es posible… por eso mismo tenemos que hablar… por si llega ese momento...

Rebecca se levantó, se acercó a él y le cogió del brazo.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?…

Él le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cara.

\- No creo que sea buen idea… no tienen que saber "tu secreto"… es mucho más importante que el nuestro…

Se despidió con un saludo y salió. Vincent se encogió de hombros, suspirando, y ayudó a su mujer a levantarse del banco donde estaba sentada.

\- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha…

Uno a uno se fue despidiendo de Murray e Ian y del resto de la familia Reynolds de Londres.

\- Voy a preparar los coches… .-les dijo Ian.

Cat se volvió hacia él, mientras Rebecca empezaba a subir las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación, acompañada de Dana y Bob. Jt y Tess iban detrás de ellos. Tenían que prepararse para el largo viaje hasta Skye.

\- Gracias por todo…. .-le dijo a su primo. No quería despedirse de ellos tan pronto, pero….

Ian sonrió.

\- No te despidas Cat… Stuart también nos ha invitado a la inauguración y no me lo pienso perder…. llevo tantos años oyendo hablar de esa isla que estoy deseando verla con mis propios ojos…

Cat se acercó a él, cojeando, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Entonces nos vemos allí…

\- Nos veremos allí…Voy a traeros los coches… ¿Mark, me acompañas?

Éste asintió y ambos salieron del bar, hablando animadamente sobre las maravillas de la isla, las cuales ninguno de los dos conocía.

\- Bueno, Sra. Keller será mejor que subamos a preparar a los niños…nos esperan muchas horas de viaje….- le dijo Vincent a Cat, una vez que se quedaron solos.

La cogió en brazos.

\- ¿Podrás aguantarlo?.- le preguntó a su mujer, la cual se colgó encantada de su cuello.

\- Claro… no tengo ningún problema…. –Agachó la mirada y tocó con su mano el pecho de Vincent que se marcada debajo de su camiseta negra-… ¿Crees de verdad que todo ha terminado?...-sonrió-… ¿Qué somos libres?

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Si te soy sincero… no lo sé…. .- apretó a Cat contra él-… pero si quieres podemos celebrarlo…- acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó-. Estamos un asunto pendiente…

Ella sonrió besándolo también, y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras tanto.

\- Me encantaría… pero cariño… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer….y dos niños que atender... Además tenemos mucho que hacer… No podemos entretenernos ahora… No…. lo dejaremos para más tarde…

Su tono de voz le dejó muy claro, que no había más que hablar.

Vincent la miró, fijamente, muy serio.

\- ¡Excusas! .- exclamó, enfadado.

La dejó en el suelo, y se dirigió él solo hacia las escaleras…

Cat abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras se agarraba con fuerza a la mesa.

-¡Vincent!

Oyó como subía los peldaños sin hacerle caso.

Apretó con fuerza los labios mientras miraba hacia el lugar por donde su marido se había ido.

Esperó unos segundos más, y viendo que, definitivamente, no bajaba a buscarla, sonrió, empequeñeciendo sus ojos. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su móvil, y buscó en la agenda un número.

\- ¡Te juro que como no bajes a buscarme…llamo ahora mismo a Patrick! .-le gritó-. ¡Él seguro que viene en mi auxilio… siempre se ha comportado como un cab…..!

No tuvo que esperar ni un segundo más. En apenas un suspiró, Vincent apareció a su lado. La cogió en brazos y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su apartamento.

\- ¡Bruja! .-le espetó nada más cogerla-…que conste, que ahora no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta… Te toca a ti….- le dijo enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con malicia-. Me has prometido que iba a gritar como en la luna de miel… en aquella maravillosa cabaña del bosque… a la luz de la luna… ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Los niños!…. ¡No nos dará tiempo! .- exclamó Cat, quejosa, agarrándose con fuerza a su cuello.

Vincent siguió sonriendo, confiado.

\- Qué te apuestas, a que sí…

* * *

 **Skye, días después…**

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, entre brumas y cielos nublados primaverales, mientras iban asimilando que todo había terminado y que su vida, volvía a empezar.

El tobillo de Cat fue mejorando poco a poco y a los 7 días de estar en la isla le quitaron la escayola y le dejaron moverse, utilizando una muleta. Sus visitas al hospital donde nacieron sus hijos, fueron agridulces, porque en su recuerdo siempre estuvo la mujer que la ayudó a que sus hijos naciesen y luego los traicionó.

Evan había aprovechado el viaje desde NY, para trasladar las cenizas de Hugh. A los 10 días de llegar, Stuart subió la urna al panteón donde estaba enterrado también Gerald y muchos otros como ellos, para depositarla definitivamente allí.

Fue un momento sencillo, donde solo asistieron los que lo conocían…. Para Stuart fue muy importante su amistad, y eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer para demostrarlo.

Después de dejarlas en una pequeña hornacina con el nombre de Hugh gravado en una placa de plata, y por muy dolido que estuviese con Erik, no pudo evitar dedicarle unas palabras.

\- Lo que más siento es haberle fallado una vez…. Cuando me fui de aquí hace muchos años, inicie todo esto que ha acabado de esta forma tan dolorosa para todos….- suspiró apesadumbrado. Rebecca le cogió la mano-…. El creía que la única forma de que sobreviviésemos era acabar con todo, volver a estar solo nosotros… pero eso, ya es imposible… Nuestra existencia ha cambiado y tenemos que adaptarnos a ello… y en cuanto a Margaret, sé que solo le movía el amor que siempre había sentido por él… Un amor que todos sabíamos, que había creciendo a la vez que ella crecía… Lo que más me pena, a pesar de todo, es que no pueden descansar juntos… no fue posible..- miró de reojo a Vincent-. Espero, de verdad, que haya donde estén, puedan ser felices y descansar en paz…

Nadie dijo nada más… No hacía falta. Él puede que lo hubiese perdonado, pero sabía que Vincent, y todos los demás, jamás, lo harían.

Cuando iniciaron el descenso hacia el Castillo, Rebecca cogió del brazo a Cat y le dijo que la acompañase. Ésta Llevaba la muleta parar ayudarse a andar, mientras que Vincent llevaba el carro de los niños.

\- Permíteme que te robe a tu mujer unos minutos…- le dijo-. Prometo no tardar mucho… solo quiero enseñarle algo…

Vincent asintió, aunque no le gustaba demasiado separarse de ella.

Se despidieron con un beso y Rebecca, despacio, llevó a Cat detrás del panteón, donde estaban las tumbas más bonitas y trabajadas. Preciosas estatuas de ángeles de mármol, envueltos en sudarios pegados a su cuerpo por el viento que el escultor imaginó, presidian las lapidas.

Rebecca le ofreció su brazo y Cat se agarró a él para andar más cómoda. Fueron paseando despacio hablando de la despedida a Hugh… y a Erik, hasta que llegó una lápida vertical, decorada con bajo relieves de filigranas celtas, una espada y una cruz celta en relieve exento, encima de ella…. Cat vio enseguida, con asombro, que era la tumba de Duncan.

Rebecca se paró en frente de ella y se la quedó mirando.

 **-** Después de lo que pasó….- empezó a contarle a Cat-. … no podía dejarlo ahí, tirado en medio de ese parque…. Mis hermanos, me ayudaron a llevarlo a una funeraria, lo prepararon y lo llevamos, en un viaje horrible que jamás olvidaré, hasta el barco que lo trajo a la isla. Fue tan espantoso que no lo plasme en mis diarios.- su expresión fue de infinita tristeza y de infinito dolor-…..Los del barco enseguida supieron quién era y se lo llevaron sin hacer preguntas… yo me sentía incapaz de venir hasta aquí….- estuvo un rato sin hablar contemplando la lápida-…. Según me contó Angus, Erik decidió enterrarlo aquí….- Ambas miraron alrededor. La niebla hacia vuelto a adueñarse del paisaje, pero, a pesar de ello, todavía se podían ver los acantilados que enmarcaban el mar…-. No es mal sitio… Estoy seguro de que le habría gustado…

Acarició la cruz de piedra.

\- Era un hombre maravilloso… especial.- dijo sonriendo, mirando a Cat-… como Vincent…. como Stuart…. Tienen algo que te atrapa…..- suspiró-… Lo que son, todo lo que son, hace que los queramos más si cabe….

Cat asintió.

\- Si…. hacen que todo valga la pena…. .-dijo Cat recordando las palabras, que un día le dijo a un Vincent, que quería rendirse por lo que era.

\- Si… hacen todo valga la pena… .- miró a su alrededor-… Seguiré aquí hasta que Stuart empiece a…. ya sabes… luego me dejare ir…

Cat le apretó el brazo entendiéndola perfectamente.

\- Por eso...- siguió hablando Rebecca-. Te pido que aunque sé que acabareis yéndoos de aquí, no nos olvidéis… Stuart ha hecho cosas que no debería haber hecho, es cierto…pero aun así... os quiere mucho y yo también… Dejarnos formar parte de vuestra vida aunque sea en la distancia, por favor….

Cat vio la súplica en sus ojos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Queremos que los niños crezcan como niños normales, pero sé, que poco a poco habrá que decirles lo que son... Vincent, todavía no ha aceptado la muerte de Paul Markus...- agachó la cabeza, y al levantarla sonrió-… pero, estoy convencida, de que por mucho que quiera poner tierra de por medio, no aguantara mucho tiempo…

Rebecca sonrió. Ella también quería pensar lo mismo.

\- ¿Puedo escribiros?… me encantan las cartas… Me encanta la sorpresa de recibirlas y la dedicación que conlleva enviarlas…

Cat la abrazó.

\- Por supuesto que sí…. A fin de cuenta eres mi tía, y la de nuestros hijos, mi familia, independientemente de todo lo que tiene signifiquéis parar Vincent…¡ Ah! .-se apartó ligeramente de ella-… ¿Quieres te mande tu escritorio?...

Rebecca movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, enérgicamente.

\- No creo que nada me haga más ilusión que imaginarte utilizándolo…además… he visto uno, maravilloso, en Inverness… Voy a tener que pensar como me gano la vida para poder comprarlo….- dijo con fingida preocupación.

\- No creo que tengas problemas-.. le dijo Cat divertida, pensando en la mina.

\- No…yo tampoco….-miró cielo cada vez más oscuro-… Bueno, se hace tarde….permíteme una cosa antes de irnos.

Cat asintió.

Se giró hacia la tumba otra vez, soltándose del brazo de Cat.

\- Siempre te querré…. Siempre…. .- tocó con los dedos el nombre escrito en la piedra y luego suspirando se giró hacia Catherine de nuevo.

\- Bajemos, querida….-le dijo cogiéndola del brazo-… tenemos que prepararnos para una fiesta.

* * *

Llegaron al Castillo Macleod, y lo primero que vieron, antes de cruzar el puente, fue el techo de la inmensa carpa que habían colocado en la parte trasera. Allí, todo aquel de la isla que quisiera asistir, podría disfrutar de una cena informal, amenizada con música tradicional y, según les había contado Angus, el encargado de organizarlo, historias antiguas de la isla contadas por ellos mismos, transmitidas de generación en generación a través de los siglos… no en vano el título de la Exposición iba a ser, para siempre, "Historia, magia, y brumas". Cat no pudo estar más de acuerdo con todo ello.

Sonrió agarrada al brazo de Rebecca. Se dio la vuelta antes de entrar en al castillo y vio como la niebla bajaba desde las montañas y ya ocupaba el camino que acababan de recorrer.

El enorme vano que hacía de puerta del Museo se encontraba tapado por una inmensa lona de color azul oscuro, y los encargados de preparar los últimos detalles ya estaban allí. Los saludaron con una sonrisa, subieron los escalones, que conducían al piso de arriba, y se despidieron en el pasillo. Ambas tenían que vestirse.

Cat fue hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta, sonriendo.

A pesar de haber estado en algo parecido a un entierro, se sentía feliz; feliz y alegre como hacía mucho que no lo estaba y le apetecía de verdad, asistir a esa inauguración, que incluiría la peculiar idea de que quien quisiera, se podría vestir con vestidos antiguos, del siglo XIX o anteriores…. Había muchas familias en la isla que guardaban muchas cosas de sus antepasados…

\- ¿Por qué? .-le había preguntado Catherine a Stuart.

\- Porque todo empezó entonces…. Ese éxodo voluntario y obligado…Hay cosas de aquellos que se fueron, allí.

Cat recordó las cajas con ropa, que habían encontrado en los túneles donde estaba el laboratorio de Sam. Las cajas que Rebecca había ordenado.

\- Su espíritu vuelve a casa…. Es un pequeño homenaje a todos ellos…

Cat lo entendió perfectamente.

Los hombres que lo quisieran, deberían podían llevar un kilt y Stuart ya se había encargado de buscarle unos a Vincent y a los Reynolds, que le quedase como un guante… Jt había preferido ponerse un traje… no se veía con faldas..

Dana, Tess y Rebecca se habían comprado una espectaculares vestidos en Invernes… y como ella había estado de reposo, Heather se habían encargado de comprarle el suyo… No era una novedad en el fondo, porque Heather le había comprado a lo largo de mucho tiempo, infinidad de vestidos… Cat siempre había reconocido que tenía mejor gusto que ella. Esta vez, ella no iba a asistir a la velada. Había decidido junto a Evan, quedarse a cuidar de los gemelos… Cat estaba segura de que aparte de hacerles ese enorme favor, tenían una ganas enormes de estar tranquilos… y solos…

Ahora, había subido a su habitación, a ver el vestido que le habían elegido, emocionada por la sorpresa y esperando encontrar a Vincent, con los niños…. pero cuando entró, lo que vio encima de la cama, la dejó sin respiración…

Encima de ella, extendido, estaba el vestido de Rebecca, que habían encontrado en los túneles. El vestido de color burdeos, con flores bordadas, estaba reluciente, casi, como si fuese nuevo.

Se llevó las manos a la cara.

Detrás de ella oyó una tos apagada.

\- Creo que será perfecto…

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Vincent sonreír, llevando en los brazos a los niños, que la miraban con sus brillantes ojos, mientras chupaban sus chupetes.

\- Creo que debería llevarlo Rebecca…es suyo…- fue lo primero que se ocurrió decir a Cat, todavía sorprendida.

Vincent negó con la cabeza, mientras iba hacia la cuna doble y dejaba a los niños en ella.

\- Dice que no…que tiene malos recuerdos para ella, pero tú puedes crear otros nuevos muchos más alegres, asociados a él… Dice que ese vestido los merece…y tú también…

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella rodeó su cuello y lo besó, inmensamente agradecida.

\- ¿Cómo habéis conseguido traerlo?...- frunció el ceño-. Creo que estaba en el apartamento...-. Al recordar su hogar sintió una punzada de añoranza. Le dio la impresión de llevar años lejos de NY-… En una caja encima del armario

-Bueno…. Llame a Devin y le pedí que fuesen, y cogiesen el vestido… Mis llaves se quedaron en uno de los cajones de la habitación que, creo, ahora ocupa Emily… Nos lo han enviado por correo urgente… Tuvimos que bajar a buscarlo al pueblo, pero aquí lo tienes…. Pensé que te haría ilusión, es perfecto para un día como hoy….- se acercó al vestido-. Creo que lo han limpiado un poco, bajo la atenta supervisión de Emily….-levantó una ceja y sonrió-. Entiende un poco de restaurar cosas antiguas…

Cat lo tocó con delicadeza y luego se volvió hacia Vincent y lo abrazó.

\- Gracias, cariño.-le dio un beso sutil en los labios-… Eres…maravilloso…

Vincent sonrió, quitándole un mechón de su pelo castaño, de los ojos.

\- Tú… lo eres… Te mereces estar fantástica esta noche….- agachó la cabeza-… Te lo mereces todo...

Se besaron con ganas, con pasión y con un sentimiento tremendo de unión el uno con el otro. Cuando se separaron, Cat apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su marido, y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué tal si no quedamos aquí… sin salir en toda la tarde y en toda la noche? .- le preguntó aun sabiendo que eso era imposible… eran una parte muy importante de los invitados.

Vincent se apretó con fuerza más a ella.

\- No creo que podamos….-suspiró-…esta vez no…..-la besó en el pelo-.. Me llevó a los niños al cuarto de Heather… ya les he llevado el bolso y el carro…

Cat asintió, despegándose sin ganas de Vincent.

\- Me voy a la ducha…- se acercó a la cuna y le dio un beso a cada uno de los niños.

Vincent los volvió a coger en brazos.

\- Te espero, al final de la escalera….- le dijo guiñándole un ojo-… ¡Ah!... y déjate el pelo suelto… si no te importa….-ella asintió, ruborizada-… Estás preciosa así…

Sonrió observándola, y suspirando otra vez, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Heather, llamó a la puerta. La voz de su cuñada le indicó que entrase.

La encontró agitando un biberón, mientras que Evan hacia lo mismo con otro.

\- El calienta biberones que nos traído es increíble… la leche está abrasando…

Vincent entró y dejó a los niños en la cama.

\- Creo que no os dije que no lo pusierais muy alto…podéis enfriarlos en el grifo con agua fría…

Heather la miró con suficiencia.

\- Si otra cosa no me dices…

Se sentó en la cama y se puso a juguetear con sus sobrinos, que habían soltado los chupetes y reían a carcajadas, al verla hacer monerías.

Vincent se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes se volvió para decirles:

\- Cualquier cosa, no dudéis en llamarnos… y no hagáis manitas… delante de mis hijos…¿vale?.- les advirtió con tono amenazante-…...Lo sabré… .-miró a los pequeños que se reían y movían sus manos. -. Ellos me lo cuentan todo….

Evan soltó una carcajada… y dándole una palmada en la espalda lo sacó de la habitación.

\- No te preocupes… nos portaremos bien… Los niños estarán bien con nosotros… Pasadlo bien…

Y diciendo esto, le cerró la puerta en sus narices, sin que Vincent pudiese decir nada más…

\- ¡Evan! ¡No olvides que también sé lo que piensas!… .-le grito, a través de la puerta, y sus ojos se volvieron ambarinos por un segundo.

Volvió a oír otra carcajada dentro, y para su asombro, sintió en su mente un par de risas infantiles…

Tuvo la tentación de sacar a los niños, pero luego pensó en Cat, el vestido, y lo que podía ser una noche fantástica, en muchos sentidos, después de días de descanso y, cambió de opinión.

Con el ceño fruncido y una amenaza mental a Evan… empezó a andar hacia el cuarto de Stuart, donde le esperaban… para ponerle una falda.

* * *

Para cuando llegó a la habitación de Stuart, ya estaban todos los demás…

Mark, vestido ya para la ocasión con una falda en cuadros rojos y azul oscuro, una camisa con blanca, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros… Bob también estaba vestido con los mismos colores que Mark, y Stuart estaba imponente con lo que parecía una versión de gala de un kilt, llevando, una falda en colores verde y azul, oscuros ambos, una camisa blanca con chorreras en la pechera, chaleco y chaqueta negra.

\- ¡Ya era hora!.- exclamó Mark al verlo.

Vincent frunció la nariz, mientras iba hacia Stuart, que le había hecho un gesto para que llegase hasta él.

\- Lo siento, pero he estado un rato con Cat….. Como podréis imaginar, quería ver su expresión cuando viese el vestido encima de su cama…

\- ¿Y que ha dicho? –le preguntó Bob abrochándose los botones de su camisa.

Vincent se empezó a desnudar dándole su ropa a Stuart que con esmerada pulcritud iba colocándola en un par de perchas.

\- Se ha quedado con la boca abierta….-miró a Stuart que en ese momento colgaba los pantalones de Vincent en una de las perchas-… se ha extrañado de que Rebecca no quisiera llevarlo…

Stuart ladeó la cabeza. Dejó las perchas con la ropa de Vincent en un gran armario, y acto seguido sacó un kilt y una camisa también blanca… La dejó encima de la cama y obligó a Vincent a ponerse delante del espejo

\- ¿Le dijiste lo que te dijo Rebecca?

Vincent asintió mirándose al espejo, vestido únicamente por unos estrechos calzoncillos.

Stuart le dio la camisa y le dijo que se la pusiese.

\- Si, se lo dije… Creo que le parecía bien…le hace ilusión vestirse así.

Mark se acercó al espejo, colocándose bien el chaleco negro que llevaría sobre la camisa.

\- ¿Evan no viene?.-le preguntó a su cuñado.

Vincent movió la cabeza de un a lado a otro.

\- No…. Heather y él se quedan con los niños….-levantó una ceja-… creo que quieren estar solos….

Mark asintió.

\- Parece que él tiene menos problemas que nosotros para "intimar"….-le dijo con ironía.

Vincent sonrió, terminando de abrocharse la camisa y estirándosela.

\- Si… supongo que pasar de estar a punto de morirse hace que su situación actual, siendo lo que es, le parezca genial… y Cat, creo que le contó a su hermana, que no hay problema para "intimar" aunque sea una bestia en sus ratos libres….

Se giró hacia Stuart para que le diese algo más que ponerse, mientras seguía hablando Mark.

\- Les he dejado claro que se comporten mientras tengan a los gemelos en su cuarto….

Mark sonrió.

\- Más les vale… conociéndote….- se llevó la mano al cuello. Le habían quitado hacia uno días la escayola y ahora solo llevaba una venda, pero aun así todavía le costaba un poco coger cosas con esa mano, y hacer determinados movimientos.

Stuart dejó a Bob y se acercó a Mark con una chaqueta corta negra.

\- Póntela….- fue hacia uno de los cajones de una enorme cómoda de roble, y sacó un par de calcetines blancos-. Y tú...- le dijo a Vincent-…ponte esto…

Vincent los miró y a regañadientes se los puso.

Mark se colocó la chaqueta y miró a Vincent desde el espejo. Éste sentado en la cama de Stuart, luchaba con los largos calcetines, para que le quedasen perfectamente estirados.

\- Estaba pensando… ¿crees que le gustaría a Emily y a Aaron… venir de vacaciones aquí?.- le preguntó con timidez.

Vincent levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, ante la ocurrencia de su cuñado.

\- Bueno… creo que Aaron ya es muy mayor para ir detrás de su madre….pero Emily estará encantada de venir aquí… te lo puedo asegurar… Le gusta mucho la historia… y siendo restauradora, y teniendo en cuenta que trabaja en un museo…. Se lo pasaria en grande…. .- terminó con los calcetines y se puso en pie-… ¿Cuando volvamos… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer,¿ verdad?

Mark asintió, dándose la vuelta.

\- Si… ir a por ella, y decirle que he sido un idiota, con motivos, pero en el fondo un idiota…

Vincent le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- ¡Bienvenido al club de los idiotas! … yo soy socio honorario…

Bob carraspeó ante lo que acababa de decir Vincent. Mark se rió con la ocurrencia de su cuñado.

\- ¡Pues imagínate mi padre!...

\- ¡Oh! ¡Tu padre! No me lo recuerdes….- exclamó riéndose por lo bajo y mirando a Bob de soslayo.

-¿Eh! ¡Que yo no estaba en la conversación!…..-exclamó Bob molesto.

Stuart le dijo a Vincent que se diese la vuelta y sonrió satisfecho.

\- Bueno…. Eso no quita para que tengan razón…..- Bob soltó un bufido, con cara de pocos amigos-… aunque creo que en esta habitación, todos hemos sido bastante idiotas en algún momento de nuestras vidas….- fue hacia el armario y cogió otra percha. Colgada de ella había otra falda… con los mismos colores que la que llevaba Stuart. La tela era esplendida a simple vista, y se notaba que tenía unos cuantos años. Stuart la sacó de la percha y la observó en sus manos unos segundos.

\- Esta falda era de Erik…del ultimo traje que se hizo cuando yo aún estaba aquí...- Miró a Vincent-…¿espero que no te importe ponértela?.- Vincent negó con la cabeza, incapaz de negarse. Con un suspiró, la extendió y se acercó a Vincent, que permanecía muy quieto y muy serio, mirando la falda-… Ponte de cara al espejo, voy a ponértela….- le indicó Stuart.

Vincent le hizo caso. Bob y Mark se acercaron para ver como Stuart lo vestía, haciendo lo mismo que había hecho lo mismo con ellos… pero sabiendo que esto iba a ser especial.. Sus trajes no tenían historia, en cambio, el de Stuart y el de Vincent sí que la tenían…

Stuart le pidió a Vincent que levantase los brazos, y poco a poco, fue colocándole la falda, enrollándola a su cuerpo, mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor. Cuando acabó, enganchó el extremo con un pequeño broche que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra.

\- Como podéis comprobar la parte de atrás es más larga que la parte de delante… En los trajes actuales apenas se nota, pero en los antiguos era muy evidente la diferencia, porque ese exceso de tela, les podía hacer de capa, para taparse en caso de lluvia o frio….- permaneció unos segundos mirando a Vincent. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron en el espejo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro-… Ponte esos zapatos… son los tuyos...

Vincent le hizo caso y se calzó. Le quedaban a la perfección.

Stuart le dio un chaleco como el suyo y una chaqueta.

Vincent se puso el chaleco abrochándoselo despacio.

\- Stuart… en todos estos días, no hemos hablado mucho y creo que, no sé… deberías decirnos que te dijo el primer ministro… .- le dijo intentando no parecer que llevaba días dándole vueltas sin saber nada del asunto. No solo Stuart no había hablado de ello, si no que ni tan siquiera había pensado en ello.

Mark y Bob asintieron mientras miraban al escoces, que en ese momento cerraba la puerta del armario.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirarlos.

\- Si… es cierto… no es he dicho nada... porque no hay mucho que contar….- se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su corta chaqueta negra, dejando los pulgares fuera. Los demás le escucharon atentamente dejando de hacer, lo que estaban haciendo-. Quería saber, sobre todo, si éramos fieles a la Corona…

\- ¿A la Corona? .- repitió Bob asombrado-… vosotros habéis visto muchas coronas… ¿a cuál de ellas se refería?.- pregunto con ironía-… ¡Qué tontería!

Stuart negó con la cabeza, indicándole que le dejase terminar.

\- Puede parecer una tontería… pero le entiendo… posiblemente porque valoró la importancia de lo que me está pidiendo….- se pasó la lengua por los labios-…quería que le asegurarse que no haría nada para ir en contra de ellos… sabe el poder que tenemos y le nos tienen miedo…

Vincent se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Y qué le has contestado?

Stuart se encogió de hombros.

\- Que somos fieles a nosotros mismos, y si nadie nos ataca, nosotros seguiremos con nuestra vida…. que es lo único que queremos hacer….

\- ¿Y si alguna vez os piden ayuda? .- le preguntó también Vincent.

\- Bueno, si nos la piden, se podría hablar… pero dependerá de muchos factores que se la podemos dar…. Confió en que no lleguemos a eso, nunca….

Se dio la vuelta quedando de enfrente del espejo, los demás lo miraron, sin opinar. Esas decisiones solo las podían tomar ellos.

\- .. y ahora caballeros, .-le dio-…. déjenme ver cómo han quedado….

Se acercaron a él y se miraron los cuatro al espejo.

\- Bueno… No estamos mal.- dijo Vincent-….mientras me lo iba poniendo no las tenía todas conmigo, pero ahora…reconozco que no queda nada mal…. Eso sí, un poco fresquito por los bajos…

Stuart sonrió, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Pues, te has salvado, porque normalmente se llevan sin ropa interior….

Bob, Mark y Vincent se miraron.

\- ¿Tu no llevas ropa interior?.- le preguntó Mark sin poder creérselo. Le daba frio solo de pensarlo.

Stuart les dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y abrió la puerta.

-¡No la llevas! .- exclamó Vincent totalmente seguro de ello.

\- Yo soy de aquí….estoy acostumbrado…¿Nos vamos?- les preguntó indicándoles que saliesen.

Los tres se miraron.

\- ¡Qué demonios! .-exclamó Bob, decidido.

Riéndose se quitaron su ropa interior y la dejaron en un cesto de mimbre que estaba oculto detrás de la puerta.

Recolocándose las faldas, y con la cabeza muy alta, los tres salieron de la habitación, delante de Stuart.

-¡Auténticos escoceses del norte!-exclamó sonriendo al verlos pasar. Cerró la puerta al salir...-…Por cierto, hay un par de cosas que debéis tener en cuenta, al ir sin ropa interior y con faldas… permitirme que os informe, mientras bajamos…

* * *

Catherine salió de la habitación, y al darse la vuelta, después de cerrar la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con Rebecca. No puedo evitar sobresaltarse. Su antepasada la cogió del brazos, preocupada. Llevaba un vestido de corte recto, negro y largo… los puños y el cuello barco, remarcados con una tira de tela no muy ancha, con pequeño cuadros en colores verde y azul. Su pelo suelto le caía por los hombros…

\- Oh! Lo siento… no quería asustarte.. .- se disculpó pero enseguida para de hablar.

La miró de arriba abajo.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Estás preciosa!...- se llevó la mano a cara-…. Me recuerdas tanto a mí misma….- suspiró-…. pero eso ya es agua pasada.

\- Le dije a Vincent que deberías ponértelo tú…

Rebecca movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No… no quiero llevarlo… no me trae buenos recuerdos… pero no deja de ser precioso y reconozco que la cuñada de Vincent ha hecho un gran trabajo, parece nuevo… pero, creo que te falta algo…- cogió la mano de Cat y la puso boca arriba-… te faltan estos pendientes….

Los llevaba en su mano y los colocó en la de Cat. Eran de plata, en forma de lágrima, con el tamaño justo para que se viesen aunque llevases el pelo suelto, y cubriendo toda la lágrima, había engarzada una piedra granate del mismo color que el vestido.

\- Me los regaló Duncan cuando vivíamos en Londres… y hace mucho pensé que los había perdido, pero hace unos días, dando vueltas por la exposición, los vi….- una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro-… no podía creer que los hubiesen guardado con todo lo demás… Fue casi… mágico volver a encontrarlos…

Le quitó los pendientes que Cat se había puesto y le ayudó a colocárselos.

-Son perfectos para ese vestido… y para ti….

La contempló unos segundos agarrándola de los hombros y luego la abrazó con fuerza, besándola en la mejilla.

-Disfruta de la velada, querida….Disfruta de la vida….- le susurró al oído.

Se separó de ella y Cat la vio alejarse por el pasillo. Se tocó los pendientes y lentamente empezó a andar hacia las escaleras, con la sensación de que esa, había sido la especial despedida de su tía abuela.

 **Continuara...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo XXII**

Catherine empezó a bajar los peldaños, y nada más hacerlo, ya lo vio, esperándola abajo.

Se quedó sin respiración. La chaqueta negra, el chaleco, la falta de cuadros… de los mismos colores que los rebordes del vestido de Rebecca… y esa camisa blanca… Estaba imponente… perturbador y sexy….

Había pensado, que los recuerdos de su sueño, donde le apartaban de él, no le dejarían verlo con esa ropa sin sentirse preocupada… pero no… no se sentía preocupada… Se sentía maravillada de que ese hombre fuese todo suyo, y que ella fuese de él… Sonriendo se vio a si misma desabrochándole, uno de uno, los botones de su camisa blanca y besando su torso desnudo…

Tuvo que respirar un par de veces, profundamente, para eliminar momentáneamente esas ideas de su cabeza… pero solo momentáneamente. Se levantó con cuidado las faldas del vestido, y empezó a bajar los escalones, evitando forzar el tobillo. No era momento de muletas.

* * *

Vincent, estaba observando, como, poco a poco, el imponente hall del Castillo Macleod, se iba llenando de invitados…. Muchos de ellos con trajes como el suyo, pero con diferentes colores, sintiendo, de paso, cada corriente de aire en sus muslos… cuando al girarse, la vio empezar a bajar la escalera.

Sonrió suspirando. Era una visión… El corpiño del vestido burdeos pegado a su fino talle, su pelo suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, y su rostro, deslumbrante… Llevaba la falda cogida con las manos para no pisarla, mientras descendía a su encuentro… y una sonrisa radiante, cada vez que lo miraba.

Solo pudo pensar que era el más afortunado hombre de la tierra, ya que esa increíble mujer, lo había elegido a él para ser el hombre con quien compartir su vida.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, le dio la mano para bajar los últimos escalones y ella se la cogió.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro con una sonrisa embobada en los labios.

Cat fue la primera en decir algo.

\- ¡Estás absolutamente increíble!...- exclamó-… deberías pensar en ponerte faltas más a menudo…

Vincent se mordió el labio superior, mirándola los ojos… apenas había oído lo que ella había dicho… Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en la visión de su mujer.

\- El día que te vi bajando otra escalera...- le empezó a decir con la voz más profunda de lo habitual-…pensé que iba a desmayarme. Nunca jamás hubiera imaginado algo tan precioso… y pensé que nunca volvería a verlo, pero me equivoqué. Esta maravillosa, Sra. Keller….

Cat lo miró con ternura y se puso de puntillas

\- Bésame Vincent… aquí y ahora...- le dijo henchida de una pasión repentina, después de oír lo que Vincent acababa de decir.

Y él lo hizo, sin perder un segundo, agarrando con dulzura su rostro, unió sus labios a los suyos…. y hubiera seguido haciéndolo, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que desgraciadamente no estaban solos, es más…. estaban rodeados de gente que no les quitaba ojo, viendo tales muestras de amor en público.

Vincent cogió a Cat de la cintura, y la invitó a andar hacia lla entrada de la sala.

\- Creo que serán mejor que nos mezclemos con los demás…. y disfrutemos de la exposición…. Por ahora…- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Cat sonrió abiertamente, y asintió.

\- … por ahora..- repitió en con un susurro. Paso las manos por su falda-. Yo no sé qué tiene este vestido, pero es ponérmelo…. y mi lívido se dispara…

Vincent cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Cat!.- exclamó por lo bajo, apretando su estrecha cintura-... no me digas eso…por favor… No menciones a tu lívido… deberías saber que no llevo nada debajo de esta falda…

Cat se giró a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Vincent se encogió de hombros, mientras un "¿¡Qué!?" susurrado salía de la boca de Cat… fue lo único que pudo decir sobre el tema, porque en ese momento, Tess y Jt entraban al castillo.

Jt llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata de cuadros negros y rojos… haciendo juego con el vestido que llevaba Tess. Cat se acercó a ella, alucinada… Era increíble, una versión femenina de un kilt escoces… Era un vestido con falda plisada más largo por detrás que por delante, de forma que lo habían en un lateral en la estrecha cintura con un cintura ancha, subiendo hasta el irregular escote corazón, subiendo por el lateral también y enrollándolo en el cuello…Todo ello en una tela de cuadros, negro y rojos… Unas botas negras hasta la rodilla de tacón, completaban el conjunto…

\- ¡Dios Mío!..-Exclamó Cat llevando hasta ella. Tess sonriendo se dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma, para que pudieran ver el conjunto.

Cuando paró le dijo a Cat:

\- ¡Tú también estas fantástica! Y tienes razón este es una pasada… lo encontramos en Inverness y no pudo resistirme…- puso cara de circunstancias y se acercó a Cat para decirle al oído-… lo único malo, es que para darle volumen a la falta tengo que llevar una enaguas almidonadas, que rascan lo suyo…

Cat bajó la mirada y las vio sobresaliendo por el lado levantado de la falda…

\- Tienen pinta…

Tess asintió.

\- Te lo puedo asegurar…. Pero ya sabes lo que se dice…

Cat se echó a reír y ambos dijeron lo misma la vez.

\- ¡Si hay que sufrir…. Se sufre...!

Mientras ellas hablaban del vestido de Tess, Jt le gastaba bromas a Vincent por su "vestido" hasta que este le dijo que no llevaba nada debajo de la falta… Jt abrió los ojos como platos… pero las conversaciones terminaron cuando vieron quien acaba de entrar en el castillo, entre los invitados que iban llegando.

-¡Ian! .-exclamó Cat dejando a Tess y yendo hacia él.

Se abrazaron e Ian la colmó de halagos, a la vez que miraba alrededor.

-Creo que debería haberme puesto algo más acorde con la situación…. .-iba vestido con una vaqueros negros y una chaqueta del mismo color. Una camisa burdeos completaba el conjunto-… No sabía que había que vestirse….-los miró a los cuatro-… así…

Vincent llegó hasta él y le dio la mano.

\- No te preocupes… era opcional… Nadie te va a decir nada.. pero si te quieres unir a esto..- se tocó la falta de cuadros-…igual Stuart puede conseguir uno..

Jt llegó hasta ellos, a tiempo de estrecharle la mano y decirle:

\- Debo avisarte de que no debes de llevar nada debajo de la falda…

Ian abrió los ojos, viendo como Vincent asintió.

\- No…creo que estoy mejor así…. .- miró a su alrededor.- ¿Mark y mi tío?

Cat iba contestarle, pero unos golpes en un micrófono les obligaron a callarse. El culpable fue Angus, vestido también con un kilt en colores negro y dorado, que en el centro de la tela, que tapaba la exposición,

\- Lo que van a ver es algo que nos pertenece a todos… Ellos son parte de nuestra historia y siempre estarán aquí para que sepamos de dónde venimos y sea la base en la sustentar nuestro futuro… Debemos aprender de lo bueno y de lo malo, sobre todo para que eso, no vuelva a repetirse…

Disfrutar de ello… y acordaos de que podéis pasar por la carpa para comer y beber….- sonrió con complicidad-… Whisky del bueno, os lo puedo asegurar, los organizadores, entre los que me incluyo, no se han cortado… y por cierto, les debemos un fuerte aplauso, porque lo que han hecho es magnífico…"

Haciéndole caso, todos los presentes prorrumpieron en un sonoro aplauso. Los hombres y mujeres que estaban detrás de Angus sonrieron agradecidos.

Dos de ellos se acercaron a la tela, tiraron de un cordón y la tela cayó. Los aplausos siguieron.

Cat al oír el ruido que hacia solo puedo pensar en que los niños serían capaces de dormir con él… deberían haberse alejado en el mismo motel, donde se alojaban Tess y Jt.

El brazo de Vincent pasando por su cintura le hizo dejar de pensar.

\- Vamos a ver como ha quedado..

Entraron en la gran sala, abrazados, con sus amigos y familia, andando detrás de ellos.

Recordando la pregunta de Ian, Cat miró alrededor, buscándolos hasta que los encontró, vestidos como perfectos escoces, con Dana, observando una de las vitrinas con un esqueleto muy antiguo dentro de ella….

Cogió a Ian del brazo e indicándole a Vincent donde iba, se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- ¡Estáis increíbles!

Ian saludo a su tío con un afectuoso abrazo, y luego hizo lo mismo con Dana. Eta llevaba un rojo ingles con escote palabra de honor y falda de capa… llevaba una chaqueta corta del mismo color… Había estado a punto de ponerse lo mismo que Tess, porque habían estado bromeando con ello, mientras los compraban, pero al final no se había atrevido…

\- ¡Por favor, Papa!- exclamó Cat mirándolo de arriba abajo-… te queda de cine ese "traje"… Ni que hubieses nacido aquí….- se acercó a él-... ya me ha dicho Vincent que no lleváis nada debajo de la falda…

Dana soltó una carcajada al oírlo, y miró a Bob de reojo, divertida.

Mark se unió al grupo y fue recibido con las mismas chanzas que Bob. Los dos primos se abrazaron… haciéndose bromas mutuamente.

Cuando acabaron fue Bob quien volvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Cómo está Edward?.- le preguntó.

Cat al oírlo, se reprochó a sí misma no haber preguntado por él nada más ver a su primo.

Ian ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Ha salido del coma… os lo dije cuando os llame.. .- los presentes asintieron-… pero, definitivamente, no va a poder andar…

Todos agacharon la cabeza.

\- Una pena… - fue lo único que pudo decir Jt.

\- Si... lo es…

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

\- ¿Murray también ha venido?.-le preguntó Vincent.

Ian volvió a poner mala cara.+

\- No... El teniente de las fuerzas especiales que nos ayudó, no pudo sobrevivir a las heridas y lo enterraban esta mañana, "casi" con honores de estado….digo "casi", porque va ser en la intimidad… Irá toda la curia de la Metropolitana y de Scotland Yard… e incluso el primer ministro… pero todo muy "a título personal"…

\- Ya… vamos… que no se entere la prensa... .- dijo Cat.

Ian apretó los labios.

\- Eso es…

En ese momento, Angus llegó hasta ellos, con una satisfecha sonrisa en la boca.

\- ¿Os apetece que os haga de guía?..-les preguntó. Luego se dirigió a Jt-... además llevó días queriendo preguntarte un par de cosas sobre tus investigaciones sobre la naturaleza de los esqueletos que examinaste…

Jt se emocionó ante la posibilidad de explicarle a alguien sus estudios, aunque ahora estuvieses paralizados, pero tenía muy claro, que en cuanto volviese a NY volvería a la carga… con eso, y con muchas otras cosas…

\- Entonces, ¿venís conmigo?.- volvió a preguntar Angus.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a Angus, hacia los primeros objetos expuestos a la entrada de la sala, para posteriormente, seguir un recorriendo en la dirección de las agujas del reloj.

Fue una visita interesante y divertida, a la que, enseguida, se unieron Stuart y Rebecca. Cat se fijó enseguida en lo absolutamente imponente que estaba Stuart con su traje de gala, era como si fuese su estado natural ir vestido así, y también se fijó, en que los colores de su falda eran los mismos que los colores de la falda de Vincent… Era de esperar, pensó mientras apretaba los labios, haciendo esfuerzos por volver a olvidarse del sueño que había tenido hacía meses. Miró a su marido a su lado, y lo consiguió enseguida.

Todo estaba colocado con esmero, empezando por los propios objetos de la exposición, como la iluminación, la decoración, incluyendo en ella, fotografías de grandes dimensiones de los frescos de la caverna de los acantilados, y los paneles explicativos…

Angus les fue contando todo lo que habían ido averiguado de cada una de las piezas, e intercambio información con Jt, que dejó claro que él seguía investigando la parte científica de las "bestias".

\- Por muy bonita que sea la mitología que os rodea...-le dijo a Angus, y a todos los demás-… hay una explicación natural para vuestro caso…- fue hacia uno de los esqueletos más antiguos que había en la sala, que era otro, que el que había pertenecido a Kurt Windsor-… posiblemente una mutación para sobrevivir a un mundo hostil.. en donde la fiereza y la fuerza animal, le ganase a un enemigo que no contaba con ellas...

Ian frunció el ceño interesado en lo que contaba Jt.

\- Si, ¿pero cómo explicas el cambio físico?

Jt se encogió de hombros.

\- No te lo podría decir con seguridad…pero la naturaleza tiene casos de animales que cambian de color, que cambia de forma corporal, que cuando se sienten atacados hacen aparecer armas biológicas defensivas… ¿Por qué no iba a ser capaz una parte de la evolución humana de llegar a cambias de forma "corporal", para primero, ahuyentar a sus enemigos y luego para luchar contra ellos?

Angus sonrió satisfecho.

\- Estoy deseando que me mandes tus conclusiones…- le dijo-... tendrán un lugar preferente aquí, te lo garantizo….pero...- agachó la cabeza un momento-… creo que personalmente me quedaré con la explicación mitológica… me gusta más….

La visita guiada estaba a punto de terminar acercándose a una de las vitrinas que contenía objetos de las cajas encontradas en el sótano del laboratorio de Sam, cuando Bob notó como Cat le cogía del brazo y se apartaba de la vitrina, donde Angus les contaba a los demás, lo que habían averiguado de algunas de las armaduras.

\- Hay una cosa que no te he dicho...- le dijo con expresión preocupada.

Su padre la miró extrañado.

-¿ Qué cosa es esa?.- le preguntó. No le gustaba que Cat se alejase del grupo para tener que contárselo-… ¿No lo puede oír Vincent?

Cat movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No… no se lo he dicho…. todavía…

\- Ya veo….- chasqueó la lengua-… entonces dime…¿qué es?

Pararon de andar a una prudencial distancia de los demás. Cat cogió aire con fuerza y empezó a hablar.

\- Cuando nos hospedamos en el hotel, antes de ir a por el Consorcio… tuve una conversación con Ian…

Bob apretó los labios con fuerza, al oírle decir eso. Cat siguió hablando.

-Me contó que él estaba contigo cuando secuestraste a Vincent… y que lo tuvisteis retenido en el sótano de mi casa… en esas mazmorras….

Bob agachó la cabeza. Tragó saliva y asintió.

\- Casi pierdo a Vincent…..- le dijo con fuerza su hija-….pase miedo, pase terror… lloré todas y cada una de esas noches, y luego cuando volvió, aun fue peor…. Tory, sus miedos, sus dudas,…. le disparé y casi lo mató…

Bob la cogió por los hombros para que le dejase hablar.

\- Lo sé, cariño… lo sé…ya sabes que yo, no sabía nada de Vincent, lo encontré… buscando a Gabe… Solo sabía que era una bestia que estaba involucrada contigo, tenía que hacer algo….- le cogió la mano-…y ese era el lugar perfecto para retenerlo. Vincent….

Cat levantó la mano e indicándole que parase de hablar.

\- No hace falta que entres en detalles, Ian ya lo hizo…

\- Catherine…- le dijo derrotado-… Me equivoqué… y… te pediré perdón todos los días de mi vida si hace falta, hasta que consiga que me perdones…

Su hija cerró los ojos.

\- Eso es lo peor…. que hace mucho que te he perdonado… pero, después de saberlo todo… pienso cerrar ese sótano, echar tierra y hacerlo desaparecer… No soportaría entrar allí…

Bob movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No lo harás…

Cat lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Ese sótano, es más que un simple sótano…. Vincent… y la gente de los túneles…. Ya has entrado en su mundo y nunca los abandonaras… No puede cerrarse…

Cat se quedó mirándolo, con la boca abierta. No esperaba que su padre dijese eso. Era algo en lo que no había pensado... y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

\- Es cierto…. no puedo hacerlo….-chascó la lengua y negó con la cabeza-… ¿No sé para qué te preguntó nada?... siempre salgo perdiendo… - lo miró fijamente sin poder disimular su enfado. Odiaba darle la razón en esto, pero tenía que hacerlo. Cogió aire con fuerza antes de hablar-… Es cierto….no puedo dejarlos….

Bob la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

\- Cat, Cat… eres una gran persona... y yo tengo mucha suerte de que seas mi hija….- le cogió la cara entre las manos-… Pienso compensarte… voy a ser un niñero estupendo

Cat sonrió, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¿Papa?

\- Si, Catherine...

\- ¿Crees que mama y papa estarán orgullosos de lo que hemos hecho, a pesar de todo lo que no ha salido bien?

Bob suspiró.

\- Estoy seguro de ello…

Justo entonces Vincent se acercó a ella por detrás. Cat, metida de lleno en la discusión con su padre, no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos y Vincent, habían terminado la visita, y habían salido de la sala.

\- Perdona que me lleve a mi mujer, pero creo que deberías venir conmigo….- cogió la mano de Cat y se la llevó sin que ni Bob ni ella tuvieran tiempo a decir algo.

Justo cuando se iban, Stuart se acercó a él.

\- Tengo algo que hablar contigo un momento...-le dijo-. Esta tarde he recibido una llamada de NY...

Bob lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿De quién?

\- De Lynn…

* * *

Atravesaron toda la carpa del catering, mientras las gaitas se arrancaban con otra canción tradicional, hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Salieron fuera y Cat vio que en el puente que llevaba al camino al pueblo, Tess, Jt, Dana, Ian y Mark, apoyados en el desgastado muro de piedra miraban hacia el cielo. Sin darse cuenta, ella hizo lo mismo… y lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta.

Lentamente, cogida del mano de su marido, llegó hasta donde estaban los demás, observando el espectáculo igual de extasiados que ella.

A los pocos minutos Bob se acercó a la reunión, abrazando a Dana, por la cintura, y Stuart a Rebecca, que permanecía detrás de los demás, de pie en la entrada de la carpa. Miraba a las estrellas, que se veían como nunca en el cielo de la isla, y miraba también, a Vincent y a Cat que abrazados, y de espaldas a ella, también observaban el espectáculo, siendo testigo de cómo se besaban, sonriéndose mutuamente, en ese mismo momento.

No puedo evitar verse a sí misma con Duncan, viendo esos mismos cielos muchos años atrás…

Se dio la vuelta, cogiendo de la mano a Stuart, con la vista clavada en esas estrellas. Suspiró sonriendo… Había querido mucho a Duncan, pero ahora, se daba cuenta de que quería a Stuart, igual, o incluso más que a Duncan…

\- ¿Me invitas a buen whisky?.- le pidió, besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

Él le sonrió con dulzura, asintió y cogiéndola de la mano la llevo dentro.

Permanecieron, todos juntos, contemplando el increíble cielo, hasta que Tess, después de suspirar con fuerza, les dijo:

\- Sé que soy siempre una aguafiestas… pero aunque esto sea maravilloso….¿no creéis que es hora de volver a casa? .- les dijo poniendo voz de pena-. ¡La echo de menos!¡Demonios! … .-y añadió mirando a los demás-… ¿no os pasa a vosotros los mismo? .- les preguntó extrañada.

Vincent y Jt se miraron y de repente los dos se echaron a reír. Tess había dicho lo que todos estaban pensando.

Jt agarró a Tess por los hombros, besándola en la frente, mientras Vincent apretaba más a Cat, contra él.

\- ¿Nueva York?.- le preguntó.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

\- Nueva York…

En ese momento, oyeron la voz de Angus, llamándoles desde la entrada de la carpa para que fuesen a comer algo y a beber en honor de todos ellos.

No se hicieron esperar.

Fueron hacia la mesa del catering y a la de las bebidas… mientras un grupo de gaiteros empezaba a tonar canciones tradicionales escocesas para amenizar la reunión.

Vincent, se separó un momento de los demás, para dejar un plato vacio encima de una de las mesas, cuando vio a Stuart solo al final de la carpa, cantando una de las canciones que tocaba los gaiteros.

Fue hacia él.

Stuart lo vio llegar y sonrió.

\- Ya sé que vienes a decirme…- le dijo nada más que Vincent se puso a su lado.

\- ¿Enserio?-le preguntó él con ironía, levantando una ceja.

\- Si… puedo ver en tu cabeza las luces del Empire State, en todo su esplendor…

Vincent se echó a reír.

-Lo entiendo.- siguió diciendo él-… ya va siendo hora de que volváis a vuestro hogar… yo ya he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano para convencerte de que no somos malas personas… y que no queremos quitaros a vuestros hijos…

Vincent suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé… se lo que sois… pero hay cosas que no son fáciles de olvidar…

Stuart sabía a lo que se refería.

-No puedo decir nada en mi defensa…- tragó saliva-… hice lo que hice y toda la vida tendré que vivir con ello….- no sabía que más decir, salvo quizás la verdad. Se giró y miró con intensidad a Vincent-… No quería perderte… eres tan especial, tan como nosotros… pero supongo que te he perdido de todas las maneras… Nunca tenía que haberlo hecho…

Vincent asintió, algo avergonzado por la mirada de Stuart, sin tapujos ni medias verdades. La mirada de un padre, orgulloso de su hijo… el único problema es que él, no era su padre…

\- Si… nunca tenía que haberlo hecho….-le dijo con mucha tristeza en la voz.

Volvieron a mirar hacia el frente, sin saber que más decirse, hasta que Stuart añadió:

\- Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…

Vincent cerró los ojos.

-Yo también….

Permanecieron un rato sin hablar, simplemente uno al lado del otro, sabiendo que la despedida estaba cerca…. Ninguno hizo ademan de irse…

La música cambió hacia una balada escocesa que espontáneamente la gente empezó a bailar en parejas, haciendo volar las faldas de las mujeres que se habían vestido con trajes de sus antepasadas.

Vincent vio como Cat le buscaba hasta que lo vio con Stuart. Sonrió y fue directa hacia su primo para que la sacase a bailar. Su falda voló al compás de la música, igual que las demás.

\- Es una mujer increíblemente bella e increíblemente inteligente….- le dijo Stuart mirándola.

Vincent asintió, mientras la miraba.

Stuart sonrió.

\- Se lo que estás pensando...-le dijo de repente.

Vincent agachó la cabeza, molesto, y aliviado por el cambio en la conversación. A pesar de todo no quería que una de sus últimas conversaciones acabase así.

-¡Stuart! ¡Te tengo dicho que no te metas en mi mente! .- exclamó sin poder evitar reírse.

\- Gritas mucho….- le dijo dejándolo claro, una vez más-… tu mente es un grito continuo…

Vincent puso cara de desesperación…

\- Voy a decirte una cosa, como regalo de despedida….- le dijo el escoces, frunciendo los labios-… Hay un lugar en este castillo que tiene una privacidad absoluta… y teniendo en cuanta que los niños están con Heather y Evan… yo que tú lo aprovecharía... La dama lo merece…

\- ¿Qué lugar? .- le preguntó Vincent, intrigado.

Stuart sonrió divertido.

\- Voy a buscar a Rebecca… es hora de que nos retiremos, esta dama también lo merece….-le guiño un ojo, mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

-¡¿Qué lugar?! .- Volvió a repetir Vincent deseando saberlo.

Mientras Stuart se iba alejando de él, la imagen de una biblioteca repleta de la historia de ellos, y de la isla se dibujó en su mente.

Vincent se pasó la lengua por los labios sonriendo…

\- ¡Perfecto!..- fue lo único que pudo decir, viendo como Stuart de espaldas, levantaba su mano derecha, despidiéndose.

Vincent no puedo evitar darles las gracias, mentalmente…gritando…

* * *

Cuando todos los invitados se fueron retirando, Vincent esperó pacientemente a que se despidiesen de sus amigos, para poder coger a Cat por la cintura.

Ella solo con el pensamiento de que su chico estaba increíblemente sexy y, no llevaba nada debajo de la falta, empezó a andar con rapidez hacia el interior del castillo, y después de a su habitación…pero Vincent, no la dejó.

La arrastró hacia la sala de la exposición, que se ya se encontraba vacía, diciéndole que no dijese nada.

La llevó hasta la entrada de la biblioteca y abriendo la puerta oculta, la hizo entrar.

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, Cat encendió las cálidas lámparas de techo y se lo quedo mirando.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios hacemos aquí?! **.-** le preguntó divertida e intrigada a la vez.

Vincent sonriendo maliciosamente se acercó a ella.

\- Alguien me ha dicho que es el lugar más... privado del castillo… y que bajo ningún concepto seremos interrumpidos…

La cogió por la cintura y la apretó a ella con delicadeza.

Ella se colgó de su cuello, entiendiendo muy bien lo que quería hacer allí.

\- Do not you think a sacrilege come to here? .- She asked.

Vincent sonrió mientras la iba empujando hacia el centro de la sala

\- No lo creo… estamos rodeados de mi historia y de tu historia… .-le dijo mientras empezaba a besarla con avidez en el cuello-.. No creo que los fantasmas del pasado se enfaden porque estemos aquí….- pasó la lengua por su oreja, haciendo que Cat se retorciese y ahogase una risa. Eso, le provocaba cosquillas-…. declarando nuestro amor a sus ojos… tal vez hayan sido los culpables de que ahora estemos aquí…juntos…Que mejor forma de agradecérselo…..- le dijo al oído volviendo a besarla en el cuello.

Cat sonrió, suspirando, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Pasado, presente y futuro… junto…. Nosotros somos su presente y su futuro….

\- Si ellos nos juntaron debemos agradecérselo….

\- Si…. debemos…

Cat movió su cabeza buscándolo y él dejó de lamer su cuello, para besarla.

Abrieron sus bocas de inmediato. Cat sintió como la lengua de Vincent entraba en su boca, buscando la suya, pero ella se resistió. La apartó y empezó a pasar la suya, por lo perfecto labios de su marido. Vincent cerró los ojos. Le volvió loco que ella hiciese eso…pero Cat no se conformó con eso. Se soltó del cuello de Vincent y con ambas manos le levantó la falda. Vincent dio un respingo, pero fue incapaz de separarse de los labios de su mujer.

Cat cogió con ambas manos el trasero de su marido y con un brusco movimiento lo apretó a ella, haciendo que "aquello" que también hacia quedado el descubierto, se clavase en su vientre… Vincent tuvo que separase de Cat y morderse lo labios.

\- Desde que te he visto, esto ha sido en lo único en que podía pensar… .-le susurro ella.

Por toda respuesta, Vincent la cogió con fuerza de la cintura, y poco apoco la fue dejando caer, hasta que la tumbó en la mullida alfombra de vivos colores, verde y azul, que cubría todo el suelo de la estancia. Se colocó encima de ella.

\- … y esto es lo que único en que podía pensar yo…

Se hundió nuevamente en su boca y mientras, tanto su mano se introdujo debajo de la falda burdeos de Cat, y antes de que ella se diese cuenta, le arrancó la ropa interior.

Cat cogió aire y dobló la espalda al notar la mano de Vincent presionando su delicado centro de placer.

\- Vincent…. .- dijo susurrando su nombre mientras levantaba una de las manos por encima de su cabeza, llevando la otra entre ellos y alcanzando el miembro erecto de Vincent…

\- Catherine…- el nombre de su mujer salió de su labios, destilando deseo en casa silaba.

Siguieron dándose placer y besándose con arrebatada pasión hasta que sintieron que necesitaban más… mucho más…

Vincent se incorporó y apartó la mano de Cat des su presa. Le dio la vuelta en el suelo y con los dientes empezó a quitarle los pequeños botones que cerraban la espalda de su vestido. Cat se apartó el pelo para que pudiera hacerlo mejor, sin abrir los ojos y sin dejar de suspirar… algunos de los botones acabó encima de la alfombra, debido a la rapidez con la Vincent realizó el trabajo…

Cuando se vio libre de esa atadura. Cat empezó a bajarse el vestido por los hombros, hasta que llegó a su cintura, donde Vincent lo acabó sacando por sus piernas, con un ruido de enaguas almidonadas... acompañándolo…

Cat quedó delante de él, con un corsé blanco, sujeto, en la parte delantera con lazos de seda, a su cuerpo. Sus pechos apretados amenazaban con escaparse de él.

Vincent se lanzó a por ella, con un fuerte sonido gutural saliendo de su garganta, pero ella la paró en seco.

\- Ponte de rodillas….-le ordenó, haciendo ella lo mismo.

Vincent la obedeció, y ella acercándose a él, empezó a quitarle los botones de la camisa… también con los dientes…. mientras sus manos luchando con el cierre de falda. Vincent dejó caer las manos a los lados de su cuerpo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás…

Cuando todos los botones fueron saltados, la echó hacia atrás, llevándose con ella, el chaleco y la chaqueta.

El pecho de Vincent quedo desnudo y a los pocos segundos, la falda se soltó. Cat la mando lejos de ellos, llevando su boca hacia el poderoso pecho de Vincent y empezando a besarlo y a lamerlo, mientras su mano volvía a apoderarse de su miembro.

Lo notó increíblemente grande, duro y húmedo.

-Cat.. .-le dijo el, sin apenas poder hablar-…no quiero terminar así…por favor…

Cat sonrió y se tumbó de espaldas en la alfombra nuevamente. Abrió sus piernas a él...

\- Entonces… ven… .- se tocó los lazos del corpiño-…quítame esto.

Vincent se tumbó encima de ella, entre sus piernas.

Apartó la mano de Cat de los lazos del corsé.

\- No…no quiero quitarle….-miró fijamente sus pechos, con la mirada ardiente-… no puedes estar mas sexy…

\- ¡Oh… Vincent! .- exclamó ella, sintiendo que todo su interior se derretía-… Ya... Por favor… te necesito…dentro! ..- le suplicó.

Su marido apoyó sus manos en el suelo, mientras todo su cuerpo se colocaba encima de ella y su miembro se abría camino, dentro de su caliente y también, húmedo interior.

Cat lo recibió lanzando un gemido y encorvando la espalda. Sus pechos forzados por el corsé, estuvieron a punto de salirse, dejando ver parte de la areola de sus pezones.

Vincent hundió la cabeza en ellas, pasando la lengua de una a otra… mientras Cat, levantaba sus piernas, colocándolas alrededor de sus caderas… sus talones golpeando en las poderosas nalgas de su perturbador marido… que sin lugar a dudas, la llegaba a volver loca de pasión….

Clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su marido haciendo que el empezase a moverse más bruscamente y más deprisa.

\- ¡Si! .- exclamó Cat, sintiendo como todo su ser reaccionaba a los movimientos de Vincent en su interior-.. ¡Si! .. ¡ASI!… ¡Fuerte!... ¡MÁS FUERTE! .- le exigió, incorporándose y agarrando con dureza sus nalgas, hasta clavarles las uñas, haciendo que la penetrará, con más fuerza y más velocidad.

Vincent siguió con la fuerza que ella le pedía el ritmo increíble de las caderas de Cat, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de ella que abrió con desesperación a él…. Los bordes de encaje del corpiño de su mujer, le rozaban los pezones, cada vez que sus acompasados y frenéticos movimientos les hacían juntarse…

Cat sintió que le placer se apoderaba de ella, poco a poco, desde afuera hacia dentro… hasta que ya fue un vendaval que se la llevó por delante… Dejó de besarlo, y se agarró con fuerza al cuello de Vincent, mientras sus nalgas se levantaban del suelo, apoyándose en sus piernas... y aumentaba todavía más el ritmo de sus movimientos, alrededor del miembro de Vincent…

La onda expansiva del orgasmo la hizo gemir… la hizo gritar…. pero todavía quería más… A medida que la intensidad de uno disminuía… otro se iniciaba…

Siguió moviéndose convulsivamente, sin querer dejar de sentir lo que la llevaba, hasta que oyó como Vincent, con poderosos y bruscos movimientos, se unía a sus gemidos y con un grito de placer profundo, tensaba los músculos de la espalda y se movía con espasmos rápidos y entrecortados…

Ambos, uno enfrente del otro, con las bocas abiertas y los ojos abiertos, disfrutaban del placer que se daban….

Cat, poco a poco, sintió que todo pasaba… y con los músculos destrozados por el esfuerzo y las convulsiones… se dejó caer encima de la alfombra. Vincent salió de ella, con profundo pesar, y se tumbó a su lado…. Todavía excitado y con la respiración alterada… cogió su falda escocesa y la extendió, por encima de los dos…

Cat cerró los ojos, pasándose la lengua por los labios…

-¡ Ha sido increíble! .- acertó a decir.

Vincent asintió.

\- Lo ha sido….- fijó su vista en el techo decorado-… no sé…. pero solo podía pensar en estar dentro de ti.. y en que me tocases….y en verte y oírte gritar….

Cat se giró para mirarlo.

\- Creo que he tenido tres o cuatro…. No sé… eran tan continuos….

Vincent sonrió.

\- Cuatro… los he notado todos ellos… tu vagina se contrae de forma brusca cuando vas a tener uno… luego se expande y se contrae muchas veces hasta que termina… y los tuyos hoy, casi no terminan…

\- Siii…..- dijo tapándose con la falda de lana-… casi no terminan…. ¿Y tú qué tal?

Vincent sonrió de medio lado y se giró, apoyando su hombro en la alfombra.

\- Genial… pero siempre quiero más contigo… siempre… y no sé qué tiene ese vestido… pero todavía me altera más que verte vestida con él… Me ha recordado a la vez que hicimos el amor en la casa de Rebecca, cuando fuimos a verla esa noche…

Cat recordó aquel encuentro y asintió.

\- Creo recordar que también me arrancaste la ropa interior….- Vincent asintió-. A mí en cambio me ha recordado más cuando pensabas que había muerto…. cuando Gabe me dio el suero…

Vincent abrió los ojos como platos. Aquello había tenido consecuencias en forma de dos niños… especiales….

Cat no pudo evitar echarse a reír viendo la cara de su marido.

-¡OH! ¡No te preocupes! Esta vez está todo controlado…

Vincent suspiró y Cat siguió riéndose.

Vincent, cuando se relajó del momentáneo susto, se fijó en que las mejillas de su mujer tenían un profundo color encarnado y sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaban. Estaba preciosa… fresca y natural, como una manzana recién cogida del árbol.

\- A mi creo que me ha alterado mucho esa falda….-le dijo ella, volviendo a la conversación anterior, mirándolo con picardía-. Deberíamos llevárnosla…

Vincent frunció los labios.

\- No creo que podamos… era de Erik…

Cat puso cara de entender.

\- Ya… Stuart te lo ha dejado…

-Exacto… y espero, por nuestro bien, que no hayamos hecho nada irremediable, con nuestro arrebato pasional…

Cat ladeó la cabeza.

\- Bueno, Heather, siempre lleva con ella, aguja e hilo…

Vincent echándose a reír, se volvió a tumbar de espaldas en la alfombra, atrayendo a Cat hacia él. Paso su brazo por detrás de ella, mientras Cat apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Lentamente la acarició la espalda, mientras Cat acariciaba su pecho.

\- ¿De verdad, estás preparado para irte?.-le preguntó ella.

Vincent asintió.

\- Si… ya es hora de que volvamos a nuestra vida.. y de que nuestros hijos conozcan su casa….-le dijo aunque notó un punto de tristeza en su voz. No quiso profundizar mas en ello.

Catherine suspiró, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Reconozco que echaré de menos todo esto…me acostumbré a bajar aquí, y pasarme tardes enteras leyendo…

\- Siempre le puedes pedir a Angus que te lo mande los archivos digitales…

Cat asintió.

\- Posiblemente lo haga… todavía hay muchas historias que quiero leer…

Permanecieron callados con los ojos cerrados unos minutos hasta que Cat los abrió y se incorporó:

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos.. me gustaría ir a por los pequeños y llevarlos a la habitación con nosotros…

Vincent la cogió de la cintura y antes de que se diese cuenta volvia a estar encima de ella.

\- No nos necesitan… están bien.. y si preguntan.. diremos que hemos ido a dar un vuelta por los alrededores…

Cat rio, deslizando otra vez sus manos por las suaves nalgas de Vincent.

\- Ya… paseando... dudo mucho que se lo crean..

\- Si... .-Vincent se pasó la lengua por los labios-... Creo que ahora sí que voy quitarte esos lazos… .- le dijo en un susurro-… quiero comerme lo que hay debajo…

Cat se echó a reír encantaba, mientras veía como Vincent tiraba con los dientes de la primera de las lazadas y la deshacía.

* * *

Dos días después de la inauguración de la exposición, el muelle desde donde salía el Ferry para Mallaigh estaba libre de niebla, cosa altamente extraña.

El deseo de volver a casa se había materializado con rapidez, y con la ayuda de Angus e Stuart, habían conseguido billetes de avión desde Edimburgo para volar a NY, con una breve escala en Dublín.

Se habían encargado de conseguir coches de alquiler, que dejar en el mismo aeropuerto, y que les estarían esperando en Mallaigh.

Angus y Rebecca habían ida a despedirlos y todo eran abrazos y besos… aunque todos sabían que faltaba alguien.

Ian y Mark empezaron a meter las maletas en el ferry, dejándolas en la sala donde podrían sentarse durante el viaje.

Cat empujado el carro de los niños, se acercó a Rebecca y la abrazó con fuerza.

Cuando se apartó, su antepasada la miró a los ojos y suspiró:

\- Stuart… no se ha atrevido a venir….- tragó saliva, mientras le cogía las manos-… Hay algo que quería decirte antes de que te vayas…. .- Cat notó que estaba esforzándose en no llorar.-… Tanto tú como yo, hemos sido tocadas por el destino. Ese amor incondicional que sentimos por nuestras bestias, es lo que ha hecho que la maldición se rompa… Hemos visto su interior y lo que son de verdad y los amamos a pesar de todo y de todos…..- Cat asintió sin decir nada-. Yo inicie esto y tú lo has concluido… - sonrió mirando a los niños-. En el momento….-prosiguió-… que supe que estabas embaraza supe que llevabas dentro de ti a una niña… y estoy segura de que será una guerrera como las de antaño… con una madre guerrera y una antepasada lejana, guerrera..- ambas rieron, evitando que las lágrimas, cayeran por sus mejillas-… y créeme… si te digo que esa niña, y ese niño, volverán a esta isla a buscar su destino. Debéis prepararlos para ello…y debéis sentir que hacerlo es una obligación para con el destino que propició, que todo se alinease para que vosotros terminaseis juntos... por favor, nunca olvidéis lo que son…

\- Ni podríamos, aunque quisiéramos...- le dijo ella. Respiró hondo-… y no creo que tengamos otra opción que hacerlo….

Rebecca asintió.

\- Te escribiré todos los meses.- añadió-…. y por mucho que Vincent se empeñe….- sonrió con malicia-… os estaremos esperando…

Volvió a abrazar a Cat, y sin que esta pudiese decir nada, besó a los niños en la frente y fue despedirse de los demás, especialmente de los demás miembros de su familia.

El último a quien abrazó fue a Vincent. Cat vio que algo se decían, pero no pudo oírlo, porque ya estaba entrado en el ferry detrás de Jt y de Tess, y de Evan y Heather, llevando el carro de los niños.

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de separarse de Rebecca, con mal disimulado gesto de disgusto. Se reunió con Cat y con delicadeza le quito las manos del carro y después de darle un beso se ofreció a empujarlo él. No le dijo nada más… Se giró y se despidió de Rebecca y Angus que permanecían parados en el muelle, donde estuvieron, hasta que el ferry se alejó en el mar.

Se quedaron dentro durante la operaciones de desatraque, pero en cuanto, empezaron a navegar, Vincent salió y se dirigió a popa.

Se quedó parado, en la cubierta del barco, viendo como la isla poco a poco se iba a alejando. Cat lo vio y fue detrás de él, dejando a los niños al cuidado de los demás.

Se puso a su lado y le cogió la mano.

\- Esta ahí…. .-le dijo sin mirarla-... Supongo que en alguna de las ventanas del castillo, mirando cómo nos vamos… Desde aquí puedo sentir lo que piensa… y ver lo que ve… por última vez…- una mezcla de tristeza y alivio, se adivinó en su voz.

\- Me ha dicho Rebecca que no ha querido bajar a despedirse..-le comentó Cat.

Vincent asintió.

\- A mí me ha dicho lo mismo…. y que sabe que volveremos….- le dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia la isla.

Cat se limitó a mirarlo sin decir nada.

Permanecieron un buen rato, ahí, parados, sintiendo las gotas de agua de mar, que el navegar del barco, esparcía por la cubierta.

La verde isla, rodeada del azul del mar, y del azul de la tormenta que se avecinada, fue la última visión, que siempre guardaron de ese especial pasaje en sus vidas… y una añoranza, de la que ninguno de los dos pudo desprenderse.

* * *

 **Nueva York, túneles**

Cuando la gente de los túneles quería celebrar algo, el lugar indicado para hacerlo, era una gran sala de piedra llena rebosar de candelabros, cuyas cientos de velas, brillaban como si fuesen estrellas, enmarcando una enorme mesa de roble, con tantas sillas como asistentes hubiese.

Regresaban. Todos. Incluyendo los dos preciosos bebes.

El peligro había terminado y la vida debía volver a la normalidad.

Aunque también era cierto, que para algunas de las personas que esperaban, las cosas nunca volverían a ser normales…

Ni Lynn, ni Emily podrían olvidar nunca lo que habían vivido en los últimos meses, incluyendo por supuesto, el ser que habitaba en las entrañas de Lynn… y lo que tampoco podrían olvidar nunca, era, que habían descubierto, que ocurría diariamente debajo de sus pies.

Las dos habían hablado mucho de su futuro después de saber las noticias, que a través de Devin, les llegaban desde fuera. Eran libres de poder salir y reiniciar su vida. Emily tenia donde volver, pero Lynn…

Todos suponían, que la mejor decisión sería quedarse en los túneles… Daba la impresión, por sus primeras reacciones, que había encontrado un lugar que podía llamar hogar, pero desde entonces, muchas cosas habían cambiado. La irrupción de Ethan y su embarazo lo habían trastocado todo, sin olvidar, su situación con respecto a Vincent.

Desde su vuelta, él había estado distante. Educado, respetuoso, e incluso afable con ella… pero distante… y ella se habían dado cuenta.

Emily había observado cómo se buscaban constantemente con la mirada en los lugares comunes donde coincidían y como cuando sus ojos se encontraban, ambos se escondían. Había un muro entre los dos, que ninguno se creía capaz de derribar… Lynn le había contado la historia de Cathy, la prima de Cat, y como acabo siendo el gran amor de Vincent y la madre de Jacob. Un amor que jamás ella podría igualar….

Dos días antes, había encontrado a Lynn en una de las entradas que daba a Central Park con un teléfono móvil en la mano. Ella había salido para poner orden en su trabajo y en su casa, pero todavía quería volver allí, a pasar la noche, hasta que Vincent, Cat…. y Mark regresasen. Aaron había vuelto ya de L.A. pero, Emily le había pedido que por ahora, se quedase en casa de un compañero del trabajo.

Al verla llegar, Lynn la esperó. No había nadie a esas horas en el parque y no tenían que temer, que alguien las viese entrar en los túneles de la red de alcantarillado, y no las volviese a ver salir.

Lynn había guardado el teléfono nada más entrar, cerrar la verja, y mientras se encaminaban al interior, le fue contado a Emily, a quien había llamado.

\- He estado pensando mucho estos últimos días...

\- ¿Sobre?.- le había preguntado Emily intuyendo que esa conversación era importante.

\- Sobre mi vida a partir de ahora… No puedo evitar sentir cierta envidia de ti… Tu puedes volver a una vida pero yo...

\- Aquí tienes una vida, Lynn...- se apresuró a decir Emily-… Puedes empezar de cero… y pensar en ir saliendo poco a poco de aquí… empezar de cero creo, que siempre es bueno…

Se fueron acercando a las escaleras que las llevaban cerca de la gran sala común.

\- Acabo de llamar a Stuart….-le dijo de improviso Lynn-… creo que lo mejor es que me vaya con ellos…

Emily paró de andar, automáticamente.

\- ¿Con ellos?.- le preguntó asombrada-..¿Por qué?!

Lynn se paró a su lado.

\- No he podido esperar más y uno de los amigos de Devin, un médico, me hizo una prueba hace unos días… Es niña...-le dijo sonriendo.

Emily sonrió también.

\- Niña…. .- repitió ella, pensativa.

Le habían contado lo que suponía eso, viniendo de dos híbridos. Lo mismo que había supuesto para Cat y para Vincent-…

\- ¿Y por eso quieres ir con allí? .- le preguntó.

Lynn volvió a andar hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegó a ellas se paró.

\- No solo por eso… Ahí saben lo que soy y saben cómo tratar esto… y mi hija estará en un lugar donde la entienden perfectamente y donde la aceptaran sin ningún problema… Creo que debe hacerlo por ella y por mí… Añoraré todo esto….- miró a sus alrededor-. …sé… no hace falta que me lo digas pero, creo es lo mejor. Stuart me ha asegurado que no hay ningún problema… es más, dice que tiene el trabajo perfecto para mi….-sonrió abiertamente al decirlo-… Supongo que será en algún restaurante… y Rebecca está deseando participar del nacimiento de la niña… dice que le dio mucha pena perderse la de los niños de Cat y de Vincent….

Emily cogió aire, después de oírle.

\- ¿Y Vincent?-le preguntó simplemente.

Lynn agachó la cabeza.

\- No estoy a la altura de Cathy… - dijo un apenas un susurro-… además, alguien me hizo darme cuenta de que no quiero compartirlo con un fantasma…

Emily la abrazó.

\- Es tu decisión Lynn, y me parece perfecto… Has vivido un infierno y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a ser feliz… y a ser querida de verdad…

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

\- Además, seguro que acabas teniendo visita..- continuo diciendo Emily, pensando en su cuñado-… Por mucho que Vincent se empeñe en separarse de ellos… en el fondo es un sentimental….-continúo diciéndole Emily-. Por cierto…..- se paró en uno de los escalones-... ¿ya has pensado en su nombre?

Lynn sonrió y asintió.

\- Lo tenía fácil… Se llamará Heather, porque sin ella nunca habría salido de allí… y de segundo nombre, Catherine... no puedo explicar las razones porque serian largas y posiblemente difíciles de entender... pero creo que lo fundamental, es que es el nombre de dos grandes mujeres, dos mujeres fuertes que supieron amar por encima de todo y contra todo... ¡Demonios! ….y ahora que lo pienso Heather también lo es... Se lo pienso decir en cuanto la vea…

Emily asintió, divertida.

\- Les va a encantar seguro…

Aquella conversación se presentó en su mente ahora, que veía como Lynn entraba en la sala iluminada y sus ojos se iban directamente hacia Vincent.

"Iba a ser difícil que lo deje"… pensó.

En ese momento las voces subieron de volumen. Alguien se acercaba.

Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y enseguida vio aparecer a Vincent y a una guapísima mujer a su lado, con dos niños en brazos. Tenía que ser Catherine… Bob, Dana, JT, Tess y Evan también entraron… Samuel y Devin iban detrás de ellos.

Todos les dieron la bienvenida y les saludaron. Vincent fue hacia ellos y les abrazó. Lynn hizo lo mismo.

Ella permaneció un poco apartada esperando su momento, sin poder evitar los nervios que la devoraban por dentro.

Vincent la vio y se abrió paso hasta ella.

\- ¡Emily, como me alegro de verte!.-le dijo abrazándola como pudo-. Te presento a Vanessa.-le enseñó a la niña.

Emily la miró emocionada. Vanessa ya tenía casi dos meses y miraba con evidente interés todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡ Oh! Es preciosa…y es igual que tú...- le dijo emocionada, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Si… esos dicen todos... pero tiene los ojos de Catherine. -le aclaró él.

Entonces Cat llegó hasta ellos.

\- ¿Supongo que tú eres Emily? .-le preguntó y sin esperar respuesta la abrazó-. Soy Cat… y este es Michael…

Ella se quedó muda ante el abrazó de Cat. La primera impresión que recibió de ella, es que le iba a caer bien, aunque se sorprendió porque esperaba a alguien que se pareciera más a Mark.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Michael. Igual que su hermana, era la viva imagen de Vincent… con los ojos de Cat.

Una voz a su lado la hizo levantar la cabeza del niño.

\- Tenemos unos sobrinos guapos, ¿verdad?

Emily se encontró con los increíbles ojos azul oscuro de Mark clavados en ella. Vincent sin decir nada, cogió a Cat del brazo y los dos, sonriendo, se apartaron de la pareja.

Mark se colocó enfrente de ella.

\- Has vuelto...-le dijo Emily, intentando no atragantarse.

\- Si, me dijiste que cuando esto terminase me llevarías a esa cervecería estupenda que hay cerca de tu casa… y eso no podía perdérmelo.

Emily sonrió. Se lo había prometido, cuando todavía estaban escondidos en la casa de su padre.

\- Te llevaré…

Mark sin dejar de mirarla se acercó más a ella. El resto del mundo desapareció a su alrededor.

\- También me dijiste que tendría que hacer algo más cuando volviese…

Emily tragó saliva. Estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

\- Te refieres, a que me tenías que dar un beso…

No la dejó terminar. La abrazó con fuerza y la besó. Emily se aferró a él, igual que el día que se fue y le dio aquel beso de reconocimiento… y de despedida… pero esta vez , fue muy distinto… fue beso de reencuentro, sin miedos y sin complejos… lleno de ternura y de pasión venidera…. Los dos sintieron que era un beso que prometía un futuro… y se hundieron en él.

* * *

No tenía muchas cosas, con lo cual hacer las maletas fue de lo más sencillo. Heather le había traído todo lo que tenía en su apartamento y que todavía no había llevado a los túneles. Sintió una punzada de añoranza al verlo.

Cuando se mudaron allí, estaba empezando a tener ilusiones de una vida nueva. El empezar de cero tiene algo bueno, como le había dicho Emily, y es porque hay sitio para la esperanza… La esperanza de algo nuevo y fantástico a la vuelta de la esquina… Sonrió… Desde luego, algo fantástico y a todas luces inimaginable, le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cerró la maleta y la dejó a la entrada de la habitación de piedra. Por la mañana, Bob la iría buscar y se marcharían de allí… tal vez para no volver… pero antes, tenía que hacer algo.

Cogió aire, se puso su chaqueta de lana, encima del camisón que había llevado el día que capturaron a Ethan, y decidida salió de allí, en la única dirección posible.

Llegó a la entrada de la habitación de Vincent y se quedó parada. Se dijo así misma que la decisión estaba tomada… pasase lo pasase esa noche.

Entró a pesar de que solo había una vela encendida y Vincent estaba ya, durmiendo. Su torso desnudo, tapado con una ligera colcha, se entreveía en las sombras.

Se sentó en la cama y se quedó unos segundos mirándolo a la débil de la vela… el tiempo que él tardó en despertarse. Al verla a su lado, se sorprendió y se sentó inmediatamente.

Iba a hacer ademan de levantarse pero ella se lo impidió. Lo cogió con delicadeza de su poderoso antebrazo.

\- No… tranquilo… no te levantes… Solo..- agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada mientras hablaba-… solo quería despedirme…

Vincent sintió el contacto de su suave mano en su brazo y cerró los ojos. No podía permanecer más tiempo huyendo de ello... Cogió su rostro con sus enormes manos y se lo levantó.

\- Lynn…no quiero que te vayas…. .-le dijo mirándola a los ojos..-… Sé que he estado muy distante en los últimos días… desde que volví pero, tienes que entender que esto es muy duro para mí… Volver a herir a alguien, de la forma en que lo hice con John…

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones…- le dijo ella viendo lo que le dolía decir eso.

\- Tengo que hacerlo… no quiero que pienses que eres culpable de cómo me siento… por haber matado a Ethan…Mi problema es que no soporto verme como un monstruo que puede hacer tanto daño... Mi alma no es así...- al decir eso se tocó el lugar de su pecho donde se alojaba su corazón…-. Yo soy todo lo contrario de lo que puedo llegar a hacer.. y eso me atormenta de tan manera que me rompe por dentro…

Lynn le pasó la mano por su mejilla.

\- No debes atormentarte…todo el mundo que te quiero sabemos lo que hay dentro de ti….- tragó saliva-. También sabemos lo que hay dentro de ti…. y es maravilloso… y tus ojos lo dicen constantemente… Todo tu eres maravilloso…- recorrió con su mirada su rostro aleonado-… Eres bello en todos los sentidos…

Vincent cogió su mano y se la besó.

\- Nunca quise que me vieses así…

-Me salvaste la vida... Si Ethan me hubiese llevado con él… no sé lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer… Mi hija no podía ser suya….- se tocó la curva incipiente de su vientre-… tu nos salvaste a las dos…

\- ¿Entonces, por qué te vas? .- la súplica se notaba en su voz.

Lynn, por toda respuesta, giró la cabeza y fijó la vista en la fotografía de Cathy que había en la habitación.

\- Nunca podre sustituirla….- volvió a mirarlo a él-… cuando estuviste en los túneles… quise ir a buscarte, pero alguien me dijo que solo Cathy podía sacarte de ahí… cualquier otro no sería bienvenido…

Vincent no contestó. Lynn siguió hablando.

\- No puedo vivir con su sombra… y tú tampoco puedes vivir sin ella… Ella fue, es y será tu gran amor, y tu corazón es incapaz de engañarme… si me quedo contigo, no serás feliz… porque no puedes querer a las dos a la vez, sin sentir que nos engañas… Además, te debes a tu gente y yo me debo a mi hija, y seguro que no os trae más que complicaciones… Iré a la isla con ellos, buscando allí tal vez mi propio destino...

Vincent cogió sus manos. Lynn vio que sus ojos brillaban...

\- Lynn…. –dijo su nombre con pesar.

Ella le tapó la boca con un dedo.

\- No digas nada, no hace falta… sabes que tengo razón….

El asintió lentamente expulsando con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones.

Lynn se movió en la cama acercándose a él, volviendo a colocar su mano en su mejilla.

\- …pero esta noche, a pesar de todo, será nuestra… - le susurró, y poco a poco, acercó su boca a la de él y lo besó… Él devolvió el beso, ávido.

Ella, a continuación, se levantó, se quitó la chaqueta de lana y se soltó su melena rubia que llevaba cogida en una coleta.

Apartó las sabanas de la cama y dejó caer el camisón que la cubría, mientras, Vincent, hipnotizado, no podía dejar de mirarla.

Por último, se giró hacia la mesa, apagó la vela y se metió en la cama… con él.

 **Continuará...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo XXIII**

 **Comisaria 125, tres semanas más tarde…Mediodía…**

\- Que raro se me hace hacer cosas tan cotidianas...- dijo Tess, mientras se levantaba de su mesa en la comisaria, para ir a buscar una taza de café. Cat se levantó acto seguido y la acompañó.

\- A mí me pasaba lo mismo…pero después de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido… estar en casa con mis niños y hacer cosas cotidianas me relaja muchísimo… Mientras las vas haciendo de forma automática, no piensas… y eso es genial…. .-le dijo su compañera, poniendo los ojos en blancos.

Llegaron a la pequeña sala de descanso y cada una cogió su taza sin dejar de hablar.

\- ¿Qué tal se adaptan los niños a la guardería?

Cat movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Bien… pero son muy pequeños… todavía no podemos decir que estén…traumatizados…De todos modos, hoy los he dejado con Heather...-Tess le iba a preguntar el porqué de ello, pero Cat siguió hablando mientras se echaba un poco de azúcar en su café negro-… Espero que mi padre y Dana vuelvan pronto. Querían dejar a Lynn instalada allí… Va a ser un cambio para ella…- se encogió de hombros-… otro más... pero creo que se adaptará, gracias a Dios tiene facilidad para ello.- le dio un sorbo en a su café, mientras esperaba que Tess se sirviese su café.

\- ¿Cómo está su padre?.- le preguntó Tess echándose un poco de leche caliente a su café-. Lleva mucho tiempo….-arrugó la nariz-.. Me da la impresión de que tiene ganas d estar con su familia inglesa.

Cat sonrió y asintió.

\- Si… creo que sí… Supongo que pasaran por Londres antes de volver… pero…-le dio un breve sorbo al café-… no creo que este mucho… Me prometió hacer de niñero… y además, quiere volver a construirse una casa en el mismo sitio donde estaba la que se quemó, pero no sé si lo hará….

Tess la miró sorprendida.

\- Tiene que ser muy caro….- le dijo, asintiendo.

\- Bueno, eso no sería un gran problema ahora que le han vuelto a conceder el derecho a disfrutar de su pensión, y que por lo que se ve… la ganancia de ciertas "gemas", también va a llegar hasta aquí…

\- ¿En serio?

Cat ladeo la cabeza y asintió. Le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café.

\- Así es… Stuart se lo dijo y papá me llamó para contármelo. Lynn y su hija también están incluidas… y nosotros, claro… pero a Vincent no le ha hecho mucha gracia….-se encogió de hombros, mientras Tess la miraba divertida.

\- ¡Este Vincent!…. .-le exclamó-… pero, por una parte reconozco que es entendible… Hay cosas difíciles de superar… y puede que lo tome como una injerencia en su vida.

Cat asintió, suspirando, pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando Tess acabó de preparar café, ambas se dirigieron hacia su mesa.

En la semana que había pasado desde que habían vuelto al trabajo, ya tenían dos casos y un buen montón de trabajo burocrático.

Nada más llegar de la isla, Cat tenía muy claro que debía volver a trabajar lo antes posible. En teoría, su permiso maternal había terminado hacía mucho tiempo, pero sus especiales circunstancias habían hecho, que la decisión fuese exclusivamente suya.

Ward estuvo encantado de volver a verlas juntas, aunque Cat notó que iba a echar de menos la eficiencia de Mark.

\- Hemos intentado convencer a su hermano otra vez para que se quede definitivamente con nosotros, pero…-les comentó en su primera reunión, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, visiblemente contrariado-… no hemos podido. Estuvo hace unos días, solo darme el informe final del caso de los jóvenes que morían en los muelles…. .-el caso de Ethan y el Consorcio. El caso que ellos crearon para desviar la atención-…. Dice que le debe a su compañero seguir en el FBI… pero yo creo que el fondo le gusta más eso que esto… en fin... Una pena...- a continuación había sonreído de oreja a oreja-... Las tengo a ustedes…

Desde entonces, se habían acabado las contemplaciones y habían vuelto al trabajo con todas las consecuencias.

Se sentaron en sus mesas y Tess cogió el informe del último caso que les había llegado a primera hora de la mañana. Hacía poco más de unas hora que habían vuelto de la escena del crimen.

\- Desde luego se ensañaron con él….- le dijo a Cat mientras echaba un ojo a las fotos. Brett Kernick había muerto apuñalado, concretamente17 puñaladas, que lo habían destrozado. Era un famoso escritor de novelas, que se había hecho de oro, con una serie que mezclaban el misterio y lo fantástico, con algunas pinceladas de romance apasionado-… ¿no me digas que cuando lo ves, no te recuerda a la novela de Agatha Christie, Asesinato en el Orient Exprés?….-puso voz de ultratumba mientras hablaba.

Cat sonrió, arrugando la nariz.

\- No seas mala… ¡Pobre hombre!... .- le recriminó Cat, más en broma que en serio-… ¿Ha dicho ya algo el forense? .-le preguntó, buscando en los papeles que tenía en la mesa, el nombre de uno de los testigos.

Tess movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No… todavía no… pero tiene que estar al caer…El capitán le dijo que lo quería hoy mismo…

\- Bien… entonces creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con alguien que lo conociese… sus vecinos no han aportado mucho….-Cat encontró el papel donde tenía apuntado los nombres de algunos de ellos-… Megan Parks, vive en el piso de debajo de la víctima, dice que oyó ruidos constantes durante todo el día… y vio mucho movimiento de personas subiendo y bajando….-le dijo leyendo el informe.

Tess se levantó de la mesa, con el informe en la mano.

\- ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?.. Orient Exprés….- volvió la voz misteriosa.

Cat tomó nota de la dirección ante de seguir a su compañera.

\- ¡Tess, seamos serias! .- movió la cabeza de un lado otro.-. A ver….Su editorial está en la calle Houston… creo que debes…

Iba a seguir hablando… pero en ese momento vio que el Director Reagan, llevando un maletín negro de piel, entraba en la comisaria. Todos se lo quedaron mirando, mientras se acercaba a Tess y a Cat, decidido.

Les tendió la mano con una sonrisa franca en el rostro y ellas se la estrecharon.

\- Me alegro de volver a verlas…No había tenido todavía tiempo de saludarlas desde que volvieron… ¿Cómo se encuentran?

-Bien… todo va volviendo a la normalidad… .- dijo Tess.

\- Me alegro mucho…. ¿su pierna, Cat?...

\- Ya está recuperada…..-le contestó ella ligeramente intrigada a verle allí.

\- ¿Y sus heridas?.-le preguntó a Tess interesado.

Tess hizo un gesto quitándole importancia. Las heridas de Londres ya hacía tiempo que habían sido olvidadas y su mano seguía recuperándose, pero manteniendo todavía sus escapadas para disparar, en la sala de tiro de la comisaria.

\- No fue nada…podía haber sido mucho, mucho peor...

El asintió.

Los dos policías levantadas, se apoyaron en sus mesas, mientras se cruzaban de brazos a la vez.

\- ¿Cómo va todo?.-le preguntó Cat.

\- Bueno….- el director ladeó la cabeza, cogió aire y miró a Cat.-. … Tu familia se está encargando de encontrar otros lugares a donde los tentáculos del Consorcio habían llegado…. Tanto en Europa, como por ejemplo en Canadá…concretamente en Toronto… El material que Owen Manderly mandó, está siendo importantísimo… Aquí estamos interrogando a los cómplices e intentando comprender hasta dónde puede llegar el egoísmo humano…

\- ¿Y con los híbridos?.- Tess siempre había estado muy preocupada por esto. No se creía que todos hubiesen desaparecidos.

Frank se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar.

\- Se está procediendo a la eliminación de los cuerpos...no puede quedar nada…

Ambas asintieron.

\- ¿Sabe que Samuel se ha ido a Skye? .-le preguntó Cat.

\- Si, vino a vernos antes de irse… Fue de gran ayuda para acabar con ellos..- se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Le dije que no era necesario… A veces, me da la impresión, de que los estamos encerrando allí….-dijo pensativo-.. … Lynn, él….- chasqueó lengua-… pero bueno, son sus decisiones…

\- Exacto, son sus decisiones… Entiendo que después de lo que ha pasado, y sabiendo lo que es, no quiera quedarse aquí…..- dijo Cat-. No podrá ocultarse eternamente y quien lo sepa podría juzgarle erróneamente o incluso tenerlo miedo…

Frank y Tess asintieron pesarosos.

-Tal vez si hubiesen tenido aquí una relación, como pasa con Evan y con Vincent… …-añadió Tess.

\- Si… tal vez…- Frank suspiró-… pero bueno, he venido a ver a su Capitán. Hay novedades en el Ayuntamiento sobre la financiación, y necesito hablar con él… pero antes…- puso el maletín negro que llevaba encima de su mesa-… Estos son los expedientes que había en mí despacho… en mi caja fuerte… - Cat abrió la boca sorprendida. Sabía lo que eran, los expedientes de los casos "especiales" que llevó Catherine Chandler durante su trabajo en la fiscalía, y de todos lo que se sabía de la gente de los túneles. Durante todos estos años habían estado guardados en la caja fuerte del director de la policía de NY y habían formado parte de lo que un director le contaba, de forma confidencial, a su sucesor-. No puedo dejar que esto caiga en las manos que no deba.. .-ladeó la cabeza-. Todo esto me ha enseñado que no se puede fiar uno de casi nadie… Haced con ello lo que quieras… y diles, por favor, que tengan cuidado…

Frank continúo hablando cambiando de tema.

\- Y también tengo algo para Vincent… Aunque todo lo relacionado con él, y con todos vosotros, ha sido borrado y no aparecerá en el informe final, hay gente muy importante que sabe quién sois… y eso tal vez, en algún momento, pueda ser peligroso…. Tened cuidado… Sé que no puedo pediros que estéis siempre alerta, porque tenéis derecho a vivir vuestra vida, pero….

Dejó la frase sin terminar, aunque no hacía falta que lo hiciera.

\- No sé preocupe…. sabemos cómo están las cosas….-le dijo Cat con seguridad.

Frank asintió, un poco más tranquilo. La desconfianza se había instalado para siempre dentro de él.

\- De acuerdo… ahora si me disculpan, voy a ver a su jefe….- volvió a tenderles la mano y después, subió las escaleras hacia el despacho del Capitán Ward.

Ambos lo vieron entrar y a la vez se incorporaron.

\- Bueno ¿nos vamos? .- le dijo Tess cogiendo su chaqueta.

Cat asintió y se puso la suya.

Salieron a la calle y cuando estaban a punto de llegar al coche, Cat le preguntó:

\- ¿Te importaría ir a entrevistar al testigo tú… Tengo que pasar por casa de Heather… voy a pasar a recoger a los niños…

Su compañera la miró frunciendo el ceño, extrañada mientras se metía en el Mustang, se sentaba y se ponía el cinturón.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe eso?... ¿Dónde tienes que ir con los niños?... La semana pasada me dijiste que ya habías acabado con los médicos para un tiempo….

Cat arrancó el coche.

\- Si… todo lo que se hace en los dos primeros meses ya está hecho… y están creciendo bien…. .- Salió del lugar donde había aparcado y se metió de lleno en el tráfico de la gran manzana.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde vas a ir con los niños?

\- Voy a ver a Ángela….

Tess la miró con una sonrisa malvada. Sabia de sobra que lo que Ángela provocaba en su amiga.

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó asombrada.

Cat asintió, acelerando para pasarse un semáforo en ámbar.

\- Creo que se lo debo…. Vincent no me ha dicho, sobre ella, nada desde que hemos venido y eso me gusta, no lo voy a negar, aunque sé que han hablado….- le dio al intermitente izquierdo para cambiar de carril y entrar en Broadway en dirección a Houston-. Ha tenido mucho que ver en que esto acabase… y creo que le gustará conocer a los pequeños….Además Houston me pilla de camino para ir a la calle Elisabeth….

Tess asintió. Le parecía bien. Era justo que ellas hablasen un poco de lo que había pasado.

\- No te preocupes, iré a la Editorial y veré que puedo sacarles… Luego me daré una vuelta por los alrededores, a ver si alguien sabe algo o ha visto algo…

A los pocos minutos, llegaron a Houston, al portal de la casa donde estaba la Editorial. Tess se bajó del coche, cerró la puerta y sacó una libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta… Se apoyó en el marco de la ventanilla bajada, de su lado del coche.

\- Llámame cuando estés libre, igual todavía estoy por aquí...

Cat asintió. Se despidió de Tess con un gesto y volvió a acelerar camino del piso que su hermana compartía con Evan, desde que habían vuelto de la isla, en la calle Elizabeth.

* * *

Llegó al Baker con los niños, y enseguida le indicaron, los de seguridad de la propia entrada, que la Srta. Baker estaba reunida en el laboratorio del sótano con Evan y con Jt.

Por lo que le habían contado sus amigos y su hermana, Ángela, había dejado de viajar por un tiempo. Estaba decidida a cambiar la orientación de sus negocios hacia las energías renovables y la defensa en general del medioambiente, y para ello, creía que debía tomar las riendas de la compañía y no dejarla en manos de sus directivos… pero además de eso, se había tomado muy enserio lo que Jt, Evan y Heather estaban haciendo en el sótano: Estudiar y trabajar con los genes de los bersekers… Pero ello les estaban creando grandes dilemas éticos que estaban intentado solventar, hablando y discutiendo mucho, por eso mismo Ángela tenia ahora dos despachos en NY, uno el de siempre y otro, en la última planta del propio hospital.

Cuando Cat entró en la gran sala que hacía de laboratorio con los gemelos en brazos, los encontró a los tres en una de esas discusiones.

Callaron en cuanto ella los saludó desde la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?... Necesito dejarlos en algún sitio… Cada vez pesan más, además, no paran de moverse….- les pidió con el esfuerzo reflejado en su rostro por cargar de los dos.

Jt y Evan se levantaron raudos de sus sillas y fueran hacia ella. Ángela se levantó, pero no se movió. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta de ejecutiva en color azul oscuro, y zapatos de tacón alto en el mismo color. Su pelo recogió en un moño alto, le dejaba al descubierto su rostro, el cual, pese a que los efectos de dejar de tomar los tratamientos del Baker eran evidentes, seguía siendo el de una mujer muy hermosa.

Cada uno de sus amigos, cogió a un niño, mientras Cat entraba y dejaba el bolso con todos lo necesario para atender a bebes, encima de una de las mesas.

\- Perdón por ser pesada… ¿pero no se os ha ocurrido poner un ascensor desde el almacén?….- le sugirió-… Ahora que soy madre y llevo un carrito, por cierto, doble… entiendo, más si cabe, la importancia de quitar obstáculos…

Evan, con Vanessa en brazos, se giró hacia ella divertido.

\- ¿Y tú has pensado en entrar por el hospital?.. Ahí, sí que tienes un espacioso ascensor que te baja aquí… con el carro doble…

Cat notó el sarcasmo en la voz de Evan.

\- Ya...- suspiró mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos-… no me gusta pasar por ahí, me trae muy malos recuerdos…. .- le dijo molesta.

Jt dejó de hacerle monerías a Michael, para mirar a Cat que se había sentado en una de las banquetas.

\- ¿Y a que debemos el honor de vuestra visita? .-le dijo sorna.

Evan asintió.

\- Esta mañana he dejado a Heather preparándolo todo para cuando los trajeras… pensaba que se los ibas a dejar hasta la tarde….- les dijo, mirando a Cat.

Está ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo los labios.

\- Se los deje porque quería venir aquí con ellos…hoy…- se giró para mirar a la heredera Baker, que permanecía callada sin poder quitar pestaña de los niños-… Quería que Ángela los conociese…

Ésta giró el cuello bruscamente para mirarla, sorprendida por lo que Cat acaba de decir.

\- ¿Yo? .- preguntó, incapaz de creérselo.

Cat se levantó y se acercó a ella, sonriendo.

\- Si tú…

\- ¡Pero Cat, no tenías por qué hacerlo!… Mark y Vincent, me mandaron unas cuantas fotos de ellos…

\- Pero es mejor verlos de verdad… .- añadió Cat sonriendo.

Le hizo un gesto a Evan y a Jt para que se acercasen. Hizo sentar a Ángela en una de las sillas y les dijo a ellos, que les dejasen a los niños en sus brazos.

Las protestas de una Ángela, muy apurada, por lo torpe que se sentía ante esa situación, no surgieron efecto. A lo que se dio cuenta, los estaba sosteniendo.

Cat cogió otra silla y se sentó a su lado. Después les lanzó sendas miradas a sus amigos que venían a decir: "Largaos"…

Ambos sin decir nada, asintieron, y salieron de la sala.

Cuando se quedaron solas, Cat se aclaró la garganta preparada para lo que había venido a decirle, mientras Ángela miraba a los pequeños sonriendo.

\- Creo que debo darte las gracias por muchas cosas….- empezó diciendo-… y hasta ahora, no me he sentido capaz de hacerlo…..- cogió a Michael en brazos y dejó a Vanessa con Ángela. Era complicado aguantar con los dos en brazos. Ángela le dio las gracias.

\- Es cierto que los dos pesan muchos… ¿Cómo lo haces? .-le preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

Cat se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé…. supongo que no te queda otra… Aunque de todos modos, no puedo quejarme… Heather me ayuda todo lo que puede, y Dana y mi padre, también… Estoy deseando que vuelvan de Escocia de dejar a Lynn…. ¿te lo han contado, verdad?

Ángela asintió.

\- ¿Y Vincent? ¿También ayuda?.-le preguntó antes de que se diese cuenta de lo hacía-. Bueno, sé que sí… no pretendía…

Cat suspiró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No te preocupes… Está igual de pendiente de los niños que yo… pero cuando volvimos le estaban esperando con los brazos abiertos en el hospital… Llevaba muchas semanas de parón, justificadas por Frank Reagan, que les dijo a sus jefes que estaba cooperando con la policía, pero aun así, no han tenido piedad de él… Te puedo asegurar que apenas lo he visto en los últimos tres días… pero bueno, no todo es su culpa suya… Tess y yo estamos ahora con un caso complicado que creo que me va a quitar bastantes horas de sueño….

Ángela ladeó un poco la cabeza.

\- Bendita normalidad, ¿verdad?

Cat rió.

\- Si… bendita….- se pasó la lengua por los labios-. Déjeme que siga con lo que quería decirte….

Ángela asintió, mientras intentaba acunar a Vanessa, que alguna extraña razón para ella, empezaba a protestar sutilmente.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no he llevado muy bien esa fijación que tienes por mi marido… y no es que no me fie de él...- le dijo-. No es eso….

Ángela la interrumpió.

\- Te juro, que no tienes motivo para ello…- le dijo muy seria.

Cat movió la mano quitándole importancia a su propio comentario.

\- Si, lo sé… pero durante un tiempo, que coincidió con los momentos posteriores al parto, cierta inseguridad creció mucho dentro de mí… y no vi muy bien, que nos ayudases… Estaba segura de que lo hacías solo por él… para poder ganártelo…

\- No… Cat, no….- Ángela la interrumpió otra vez, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-… No es eso… Nunca ha pretendido separarlo de ti.- sonrió-… eso es totalmente imposible… y siendo sincera, creo que puedo serlo contigo…- Cat asintió-. ... no te puedes imaginar lo que me ha dolido. Tengo la seguridad de que enamoré de él nada más verlo en aquella fiesta de disfraces… y luego, bueno, luego ya casi se convirtió en una especie de obsesión…

Cat no dijo nada mientras la oía.

\- La noche que vino a verme cuando pensaba que tu habías… ya sabes.- Cat volvió a asentir cerrando los ojos-… me di cuenta que jamás podría querer a nadie que no fueses tú, y que cualquier mujer que se acercase a Vincent en tu ausencia jamás podría competir con tu fantasma… siempre te querría más a ti, aunque no estuvieses, que a ninguna otra….-cogió aire. Cat no puedo evitar pensar en el Vincent de los túneles y en Lynn. Eso era lo mismo que había hecho huir a Lynn, el saber que no podía competir con el amor de Vincent por Cathy, a pesar de que ella estaba muerta. A ellos les ocurría lo mismo. Ángela siguió hablando… -. Por supuesto, y te soy sincera, me alegre de que no hubieses muerto… no podría soportar ver a Vincent destrozado y sin ese brillo en sus ojos que lo hace tan especial… ese brillo que solo tú le das… En definitiva, querida, que, muy a mi pesar.- sonrió-… soy tu mayor fan…

Cat volvió a sonreír. Ángela siguió hablando.

\- Cuando Jt me pidió que les dejase mi avión para ir a Londres a por Rebecca, y a acabar de una vez que ellos desde allí, lo pase mal, porque sentía que al hacerlo lo estaba poniendo en peligro, en uno mayor, del que podía tener aquí, ya que por lo menos aquí, jugaban en casa….- suspiró-… pero, al final tome la decisión correcta…

Cat asintió.

\- Y te estoy muy agradecida….- le dijo Cat intentado que se notase que lo decía con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz de expresar… - Tu decisión hizo que llegase justo a tiempo de ver nacer a sus hijos… ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que fue para mí verlo aparecer bajo la niebla en una de las noches más duras de mi vida? me acababa de enterar de que Stuart había sido capaz de matar al Paul Markus… y me puse histérica…

Ángela asintió a su vez sin decir nada. Era el turno de Cat de sincerarse.

\- … cuando lo vi, al principio no me lo podía creer… pero era él.- dijo ella sonriendo-… y estuvo conmigo todo el parto… y luego los primeros días… y después pudimos entre todos acabar con ellos… Tu ayuda, en eso, y en descubrir la conexión de DeLucca con los Costa, y por no hablar de la localización de la caja fuerte ha sido… importantísima….- volvió a suspirar-… y por eso estuve celosa… porque vi la cara de Vincent cuando le dijeron que tu habías ayudado en todo eso, y se alegró mucho… muchísimo. Creo que estaba orgulloso de ti… de todo lo que habías aportado… y no sé… quizás fue el nacimiento de los niños que me dejó las hormonas tocadas y eso te pone más nerviosa…y simples celos de que una mujer, pudiese inspirar en Vincent esos sentimientos… alguien aparte de mi claro….- añadió algo avergonzada-…. pero pase una temporada mala….

Ángela lo tocó el brazo con cariño.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente, a mí me habría pasado lo mismo…- sonrió abiertamente-… aunque no niego eso me halaga…. ¿Lo hablaste con Vincent? .- le preguntó interesada en saber si lo habían arreglado…

Cat asintió.

\- Si… y todo quedó aclarado… Él también tenía celos… de otra persona que hubo en mi vida, y su vuelta por una gran casualidad del destino, coincidió en el tiempo con todo esto, de manera, que tuvimos que enfrentarlo…

\- ¿O sea que ya todo está claro?

-Si… lo está…- le aseguró categórica.

Ángela suspiró aliviada.

\- "Me alegro mucho….- acunó de forma espontánea a Vanessa que intentaba llegar con sus pequeñas manos a los pendientes de aro de Ángela-… Os ayudé por casualidad… y por qué me he movido durante toda mi vida en los mismos ambientes que la familia De Lucca…Al pensar en él solo podía pensar en mi padre… y sabia como se iba a comportar…

No te voy a negar que me siento orgullosa de haber ayudado… pero sobre todo me siento bien, por haberos ayudado a todos vosotros… Tenías que haberme visto el tiempo en que tarde en saber de Mark y de Evan… Fueron horribles, sola, en ese aeropuerto sin poder hacer nada… Fue horrible… pero… ya ha pasado... Vosotros estáis bien y estos niños son maravilloso…- los miró a ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro-… Nunca he tenido sentido maternal…jamás, te lo puedo asegurar… pero cuanto más mayor me hago, más me doy cuenta de que me he perdido algo increíble…

\- Bueno, nunca es tarde…- le dijo Cat sonriendo con malicia.

Ángela abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Tal vez, ¿si me prestas a tu marido?

Cat negó con la cabeza efusivamente. Ángela rió sonoramente.

\- Era broma…. Era broma….- le dijo riendo-… Soy demasiado mayor para niños… seria su abuela, no su madre… pero si me dejas, ahora que voy a viajar menos… me gustaría, ser una tía rica que viene a verles, de vez en cuando, con regalitos..

Cat hizo como que se lo pensaba unos segundos.

\- Siempre y cuando los regalitos no sean muy caros….

\- Prometo consultaros antes….- le aseguró.

Cat se levantó de la silla y le dijo a Ángela que hiciera lo mismo. Dejó a Michael encima de una de las mesas y Ángela dejó a Vanessa a su lado.

\- Puedes venir cuando quieras….- le dijo Cat muy seria, girándose para mirarla a los ojos-… Siempre serás bienvenida en nuestra casa… siempre…

Ángela visiblemente emocionada sonrió agradecida.

\- Y ahora creo que debo irme….-dijo Cat rompiendo la solemnidad del momento

Ángela miró su reloj.

\- Y yo también... tengo una reunión en media hora... y no he hablado todavía con mi secretaria sobre algunos detalles…

Se agachó sobre los niños y le dio un delicado beso en la frente a cada uno.

Cat cogió la bolsa que había traído y se la echó al hombro. Ángela pudo ver asomar debajo de la chaqueta de cuero rojo y una pistola reglamentaria.

\- Ángela… una cosa más.-le dijo antes de que se fuese-… creo que es muy interesante el trabajo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora… lo del medio ambiente... y todo esto….- enfatizó estas ultimas palabras-… ¿Tenéis claro como vais a llevarlo?

Ángela movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Sigue siendo complicado pero, contamos con la aprobación de Stuart y los demás para utilizar sus genes… y eso es bueno… Podremos investigar, e ir corrigiendo efectos secundarios. Todavía queda mucho trabajo para ir pensando en el siguiente paso. Como estaré casi siempre en NY, estaré muy encima de todo y veremos cómo se van desarrollando las cosas…

Cat asintió.

\- ¿No te van a necesitar fuera del país?

\- Si… pero, mandaré a gente de mi consejo… Pueden hacer ese trabajo sin ningún problema, y yo tengo prioridades aquí… y no solo laborales…- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, poniéndose ligeramente colorada.

Cat abrió la boca sorprendida. La expresión del rostro de Ángela, la hacía parecer más joven… y más hermosa. Cat se quitó las ideas que afloraban a su mente de nuevo, y se concentró en lo que acababa de decirle.

\- ¿Eh?! ¿….en serio…?

\- Si….- Ángela se puso falsamente seria-... no te puedo prometer que me haga olvidar a Vincent…- Cat sonrió al oírle decir eso-…pero puede ser él que lo consiga…. Ya hemos tenido un par de citas…y creo que merece mucho la pena… Es muy guapo… pero sobre todo es un gran hombre… en todos sentidos…

Cat vio que esto último lo decía muy enserio.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti... .-le dijo con sinceridad-…. y espero que funcione… por cierto… ¿lo conozco?

Ángela fue andando hacia la puerta, dejando a su paso, un exquisito olor a perfume caro. Se giró cuando llegó hasta ella, mirándola con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Si… tu jefe…

Cat volvió a quedarse de piedra.

\- ¡¿Frank Reagan?!...- Todos sabían que era uno de los viudos más cotizados de NY-… Oh! ¡Es…. genial!….Desde luego que se un gran hombre….- añadió Cat dándose cuenta de que esa relación le parecía perfecta. Los dos eran buenas personas.

Ángela asintió lentamente.

\- Ahora te mando a Jt y a Evan… estarán en la sala de descanso atiborrándose a café… y Cat…gracias por venir y por traerlos… Cuidaos mucho…

Cat asintió.

\- Lo mismo…

Con una sonrisa, Ángela desapareció de su vista.

A los pocos segundos Evan y Jt entraron en la sala.

Cat los miró con los brazos en las caderas.

\- ¿Hace falta que os lo cuente?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

\- No….- dijo Jt pasando por su lado como si tal cosa, y yendo a ver a los niños-… Evan lo estaba oyendo todo y me lo iba contando..

Cat arrugó la nariz.

\- Bueno,¿ y que os parece?

\- Que ya iba siendo hora...- le dijo Evan, con condescendencia, apretándole el hombro.

\- Bueno, tenéis que entenderme… no es fácil para mí… pero lo que he dicho lo decía en serio…

\- Lo sabemos….

\- OK….- dijo ella asintiendo-… ahora ayudarme a cambiar el pañal de estos dos niños… Heather les acababa de dar el biberón justo cuando he llegado a buscarlos…

Lo hicieron y cuando terminaron, Cat se preparó para irse. Jt se ofreció a ayudarla, llevando él en brazos a Vanessa. Se despidió de Evan con un abrazo y salieron, bajando con cuidado la escalera que les llevaba al antiguo almacén. De ahí, fueron al garaje.

Cat metió en el coche a Michael y Jt a Vanessa. Los volvería a llevar con Heather,

y luego iría a buscar a Tess.

\- Por cierto Cat...- le tendió un sobre que sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, acercándose a ella.-… dale esto a Vincent o a Jacob cuando puedas… me lo pidió el propio Jacob.

Cat lo cogió.

\- ¿Es lo que creo que es?

Jt asintió.

\- Si… lo es….- parpadeó unas cuantas veces, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-… son unas resultados extraños… Desde luego es su padre, pero es…- no supo cómo decirlo-… es como si sus genes "distintos" estuvieran dormidos… Los hay, pero no le afectan… No lo puedo entender...

Cat sonrió, suspirando.

\- Hay cosas a las que es mejor no buscar explicación… Lo que Vincent es… No sé… es casi un milagro… Está destinado a ser único… y hace mucho que creo que aceptó su destino, pero no creo que pudiera soportar lo mismo para su hijo, para el hijo de Cathy…. El Jacob sea "normal" lo hace feliz… no le demos más vueltas…

\- Esperemos que eso le valga a Jacob…

\- Le valdrá… siendo hijo suyo, le valdrá, estoy segura de ello….

Jt se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que tienes razón…. .- se mordió los labios y la miró a los ojos, con gesto serio. -… Acuérdate que hemos quedado mañana….

Cat asintió despacio. La expresión relajada y alegre que tenía hasta entones, cambió radicalmente.

\- Allí estaremos...- un punto de tristeza se reflejó en su voz. No había querido pensar en ello en todo el día, y algo le decía que Tess tampoco. No habían sacado el tema en ningún momento. -... Va a ser un poco duro… ¿no crees?

Jt golpeó capó del coche, suavemente, con los dedos.

-Va a ser muy duro… Una parte de nuestras vidas se ira con él….

Cat se mordió el labio inferior intentando no parecer demasiado afectada. A fin de cuentas a ellos le tenía que importar más que a ellas… ¡pero había tantos recuerdos maravillosos asociados a é! Tenía muy claro que lo iba a pasar mal.

\- Quede con Vincent ayer por la mañana, porque no lo he visto desde entonces,…turnos dobles, ya sabes….- le aclaró a su amigo.- …que él iría directamente desde el hospital. Tess y yo iremos juntas... ¿te parece bien?

El asintió.

\- Me parece perfecto… Yo creo que iré un poco antes…. Quiero estar un rato a solas….- se puso a mirar enfrente de él, apartando la vista de ella.-… ¡Cat, yo lo encontré y lo convertí en lo que fue!…. Hay mucho de mí y de Vincent….no todo bueno desde luego, pero por lo menos, él estaba de vuelta…

Cat no pudo evitar que el cariño que sentía hacia Jt se reflejase en su mirada. Entendía muy bien lo que quería decirle. Le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

\- Y no te olvides de nosotras….- le dijo, sonriéndole.

\- Eso jamás podría hacerlo….- Jt sonrió a su vez-…. Sería muy difícil hacerlo…

Cat le lanzó un beso y sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

\- Voy a llamar a Tess….he quedado en que después de dejar a los niños con Heather iría a buscarla. Está investigando un caso en Houston, muy cerca de su casa…

Jt se fue alejando del coche de vuelta al edificio.

\- O sea, que por eso hoy nos ha dado plantón….

Cat sonrió inocente

\- Lo siento…tenía que traérselos… - le dijo encogiendo los hombros-. Le pedí que me hiciese de niñera durante unas horas… me era más complicado llevarlos a la guardería y sacarlos luego…

\- No te preocupes…Recuerda…mañana…

\- Mañana…

Jt se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a paso decidido hacia la entrada al antiguo almacén.

Cat se metió en el coche, comprobó que los niños estaban bien, y arrancó, saliendo despacio del concurrido parking del Baker.

* * *

Después de dejar los niños con Heather, había vuelto a por Tess, que seguía investigando en la editorial de Brett Kernick

Su editor hablaba maravillas de él, pero no pudo negar que era un poco extraño en su trato con los demás, no se le podía contrariar en nada, o los enfados eran mayúsculos.

Cat se planteó que podía ser una cuestión de derechos de autor. Igual Kernick, había utilizado algunas "ayudas" para sus libros, y sus "ayudantes" se habían empezado a cansar de vivir en la sombra… pero no había pruebas de nada de ello…. También le habían dicho a Tess, que últimamente había recibido muchas quejas de sus lectores, que no estaban nada de acuerdo, con el cambio que había hecho en cuanto al desarrollo de la historia en los dos últimos libros... Todo eso no lo hacía muy popular, pero no era motivo para que alguien lo matase… Tenía que haber algo más…

Al acabar, habían ido a la comisaria para poner en orden todo lo que tenían hasta ahora, y luego Cat, cogiendo el maletín que Frank Reagan le habida dado, se despidió de Tess y fue a su casa.

Iría a por los niños después de hablar con Vincent en los túneles… de todos modos tampoco tenía prisa… Vincent, hoy, también "dormiría" en el hospital…

Abrió la puerta de su casa en Riverside Drive, contrariada. Era estupendo volver a la normalidad, pero nadie le había dicho que eso equivaldría el ver a su marido el tiempo justo para darse recados…

Nada más poner el pie en Hall, un ruido estridente la sobresaltó. Se puso inmediatamente en alerta, y echo mano a la pistola que llevaba en la cinturilla de su pantalón.

Notó algo en la suela de su zapato. Suspirando y cerrando los ojos tomó conciencia de lo que era. Encendió la luz y al levantar el pie, encontró uno de los muñecos de goma de los niños. Un elefante rosa que al apretarlo, sonaba como toda una manada de elefantes barritando, en claro desafine….

Lo cogió y lo echó en la enorme mantita mullida que Evan y Heather les habían regalado a los gemelos, junto con otros juguetes para bebes. La mantita vivía en el lugar donde en su momento estuvo un magnifico piano… Cat frunció los labios recordando anteriores y desagradables momentos… y a los pocos segundos apartándolos de su mente, fue hacia la cocina. Un vez que entró, se acercó directamente, a la nevera. Allí estaba la nota.

" _Me he comido el pavo y un poco de pasta. Me llevo otra vez café, no soporto el de la máquina del hospital. Dales un beso a los niños por mí…. Te echo un montón de menos… Te quiero, nunca lo olvides…._

 _Vincent_

 _Ps: Mañana estaré allí… he pedido un par de horas libres…. "_

\- Yo también a ti…- dijo Cat suspirando mientras se la metía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Había cogido la costumbre de guardarlas todas…

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta debajo de la escalera. Cogió la linterna que habían dejado en una repisa de madera y bajó los escalones. Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió hacia la puerta de acero.

La abrió, pensando en lo que podría hacer con ese sótano, para que no le recordase todo lo que había pasado en él.

Reconocía que Vincent se había tomado mejor que ella el saber, que su padre e Ian, lo habían tenido cautivo allí, lavándole el cerebro, el tiempo antes de ponerlo otra vez en circulación, y darle, un barco por casa… Sonrió dándose cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado a su padre el porqué de esa elección… Un poco retorcido… y un poco mareante… lo sabía por propia experiencia….

Entró en el túnel, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y encendió la linterna. Empezó a andar, llevando el maletín que le había dado Reagan y el sobre que le había dado Jt para Jacob, con ella. En otro momento, hubiera estado segura de que Vincent acudiría a buscarla, pero ahora no sabía a qué atenerse.

Después del recibimiento que les dieron cuando volvieron de Skye no lo había vuelto a ver. Había estado agradable y cariñoso, pero no era el Vincent que conocía... Algo dentro de él se había vuelto oscuro, algo que le hacía estar serio y silencioso… y ahora, después de la marcha de Lynn, no sabía cómo iba a encontrarlo...

Era importante que supiesen exactamente lo que significaba que todo el material que se guardaba en el despacho del director, ahora, pasase a sus manos. Sería decisión suya si destruirlo o no.

Siempre había entendido a la perfección la relación de su prima con él… muy parecida a lo que había sido la relación de ella y Vincent, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por Vincent… La había perdido, queriéndola más que a su propia vida, pero su fantasma, Ángela había empleado la misma palabra al referirse a ella, si hubiese muerto, seguía con él... y ella creía que esa era una de las razones por las que Lynn había optado por irse…

No había andado ni la mitad de camino cuando lo vio venir.

Sonrió contenta.

\- No sabía si vendrías….

Vincent llevando su túnica negra sobre los hombros, llegó hasta ella.

\- Iba hacia la sala….- le dijo-… he quedado con los niños en que les leería algo antes de que fuesen a cenar… y los vigilantes me han dicho que estabas dentro de los túneles… ¿Me acompañas? .- le pidió él.

-No puedo quedarme mucho rato… pero sí, claro..

Echaron andar en silencio. El golpeteo en las cañerías era constante.

Cat rompió el silencio con una pregunta:

\- ¿Quién os enseñó Morse?

Vincent sonrió y suspiró.

\- Padre… Él nos lo fue enseñando y luego lo fuimos haciendo los demás… Se dio cuenta enseguida de que sería la forma perfecta de comunicarnos… Es un ruido que todo el mundo puede llegar a oír y que no tiene por qué levantar sospechas…

Cat se paró en ese momento y le tendió el maletín. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y lo miró a sus increíbles ojos azules.

\- Tengo que darte esto…

Vincent lo cogió intrigado.

\- Son los expedientes que el director de la policía de NY tenía guardados en su caja fuerte….- le explicó ella-… Los expedientes de los casos de Cathy en los que tú o tu gente estaba envuelta… Ha decidido que es mejor que ya no estén allí… no quiere que caigan en manos de quien no se merezca guardar un secreto como ese….-cogió aire con fuerza por la nariz-…me ha pedido que os diga, que tengáis cuidado….

Vincent asintió.

\- Se lo agradezco… La tranquilidad ha vuelto a nuestras vidas… y tenemos gente, amigos, que nos ayudan..- al decir esto último, clavó sus ojos en los de Cat.

\- Si claro….- dijo ella, aunque sintió que se le quebraba ligeramente la voz-. **-** Esa puerta en mi casa siempre estará para vosotros...-Le aseguró.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero confió en no tener que molestaros…Todo tiene que volver a lo que era…

Cat sonrió.

\- Nunca molestareis….Lo que habéis hecho por todos nosotros ha sido increíble… No disteis refugio cuando no teníamos donde ir y, protegisteis a Lynn y a Emily cuando se quedaron solas… aparte de soportar el cautiverio de Ethan… Habéis sufrido en vuestras propias carnes lo que ha pasado, con el Consorcio y con… Gabe….

Vincent ladeó la cabeza.

\- Eso ya está pasado. Nosotros también os debemos mucho a vosotros…a ti, Catherine.- dijo su nombre con tal profundidad que la sobrecogió-… … Ahora tienes una nueva vida… con Vincent y los niños…

Cat metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta cuando terminó de hablar.

\- Hablando de niños… Hay otra cosa que es para vosotros...- sacó el sobre que le había dado Jt-. Jacob le pidió que analizase su ADN… tenia curiosidad por saber…

Vincent lo cogió despacio. Lo estuvo mirando unos segundos y luego lo ocultó debajo de su capa.

\- ¿Sabías que los había pedido, verdad?.- le preguntó Cat algo intranquila de que Vincent no se lo diese a su hijo.

El asintió.

\- Si… Cuando le dio la muestra al poco tiempo de que volvieseis, no me dijo nada… pero hace unos días, se sinceró…No solemos tener secretos entre nosotros…

Le hizo un gesto para siguiesen andando. Suspiró antes de seguir.

\- Es normal que siente curiosidad por saber que es, teniendo en cuenta lo que soy yo… y que gracias a ti, y tus amigos, ya no es un misterio… Rebecca me dijo quien fue mi madre y todo lo que tuvieron pasar para que no me matasen. Reconozco que es importante… pero a veces, no lo es todo…

\- ¿Quieres saber a las conclusiones que ha llegado Jt?

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No… se lo daré a Jacob y que sea el quien me lo diga….

Cat sonrió.

\- De acuerdo… pero déjame decirte que ambos, los dos…- le dijo mirándolo mientras seguían andando por los túneles, ya muy cercanos a la sala-. Sois sendos milagros... maravillosos milagros...

Vincent la miró de reojo y sonrió tímidamente.

Volvieron a estar en silencio hasta que llegaron al destino de Vincent, allí Cat no puedo contenerse.

\- ¿Cómo estás… respecto a la marcha de Lynn?...

\- Has tardado mucho…- le dijo sonriendo.

Cat abrió la boca asombrada.

\- ¿Eh?... es normal que lo haga… No puedo evitar estar preocupada… por ti…

Vincent la agarró por los hombros, apretándoselos ligeramente con sus enormes manos.

\- No te preocupes, Cat…- le dijo, con sinceridad-… estoy bien….- bajó la vista unos segundos-… es cierto, que siento algo por ella… pero no todo lo que ella se merece….

\- ¿Cathy?

Vincent asintió.

\- Nunca podré dejar de quererla…. Nunca…. Ella fue, es y será mi destino…

Cat lo miró con tristeza.

\- ¡No… no estés triste!.- le pidió él-…es algo maravilloso haber amado y haber sido amado de las forma en que Cathy y yo lo hicimos… de la misma forma que Vincent y tú lo hacéis…

Ella se sonrojó ante lo que Vincent le acaba de decir, sabiendo que tenía razón… Vincent también fue, es y sería su destino.

\- Cuídate mucho, y ven a vernos cuando quieras… está también es tu casa… Como lo fue para tu prima….- Vincent se giró hacia la entrada de la gran sala y cuando volvió a mirarla lo hizo con punto de culpabilidad-… Lo siento, pero me están esperando

\- No te preocupes, yo también tengo que irme. He de ir a buscar a los niños, darles de cenar, bañarlos… etc, etc.- le dijo sonriendo y levantando las cejas.

Vincent asintió.

Se fundieron en un abrazó y Cat apoyó el cabeza, por unos segundos en su inmenso pecho, mientras él acariciaba su pelo. Luego él se adentró en la sala.

Cat, desde la puerta vio cómo se sentaba en uno de los sillones, dejando el maletín que le había dado, en el suelo pegado a él, y como unos cuantos niños se sentaban en suelo a su alrededor. Vincent habló con ellos unos minutos, preguntándoles algunas cosas sobre el libro que habían leído el día anterior, y después, cogió y el libro que uno de los niños y le dio, empezó a leerles, La Isla del Tesoro.

Cat no pudo evitar pensar que sería bonito, que sus hijos viniesen a oírlo leer algún día.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente….**

Cuando el coche de Cat giró en la esquina de la calle, vieron que Jt y Vincent ya habían llegado.

Cat aparcó justo enfrente. Se bajaron y andando despacio, llegaron hasta ellos.

-¡Mierda! .- exclamó Tess contrariada-... Tenía la esperanza de que ya hubiesen terminado…

\- Ahora mismo acaban de encender la maquinas…. Empezaran enseguida….-les indicó Jt sin mirarlas. Estaba quieto, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y con la vista fija en lo que quedada del almacén que fue su casa, durante 10 años.

Vincent estaba a su lado, mirando lo mismo que él. Sus recuerdos iban de la tristeza de estar oculto durante muchos años, a la esperanza que supuso Catherine al llegar a su vida…. y otra vez al dolor, cuando herido, solo y destrozado por la traición de Stuart, se refugió allí…

Tess observó el edificio en ruinas, detrás de la verja metálica, que los operarios de la demolición habían preparado para que no pasase nadie, y se vio a sí misma, bajando del Toyota de Cat, para investigar a un tal Jt Forbes, compañero de piso del sospechoso "muerto" Vincent Keller… ¡Si alguien les hubiese contado todo lo que iba a ocurrir después de ese momento nunca se lo habrían creído!

Ni sus mentes ni sus cuerpos eran los mismos de los de que aquel día….Había cicatrices que siempre estarían ahí, para recordárselo, pero también había cosas buenas, muy buenas, que hacían que todo valiese la pena… Todo…

\- Al final, tenías razón… esto será un gran bloque de apartamentos….-le dijo a Cat intentando quitarle trascendencia a lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Cat agachó la cabeza.

\- Era cuestión de tiempo… y más, después de la explosión…ya no quedaba nada.

Oyeron una sirena, y vieron, entonces como la grúa que llevaba la bola demolición, se ponía en funcionamiento.

Permanecieron sin moverse mientras veían con tristeza cómo iban destrozándolo todo.

Poco más de una hora más tarde, de lo que había sido el almacén, solo quedaba un solar cubierto de escombros, que un camión se disponía a llevarse.

Vincent se acercó a Jt y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

\- Todavía tengo un poco de tiempo antes de que empiecen a reclamarme...- suspiró-. Os invito a un café…

Su amigo asintió. Sin decir nada, cogió a Tess por la cintura mientras Vincent y Cat se daban la mano.

Lentamente, se alejaron del lugar, sin poder evitar volver la vista atrás, una última vez.

* * *

 **Unos días más tarde….**

Heather bajó al sótano desde el Baker, llevando en la mano, los expedientes de los tres antiguos pacientes del hospital, que habían venido a su chequeo rutinario. Los tres eran enfermos de cáncer y habían tomado los medicamente experimentales que les prepararon los médicos del Consorcio. Los tres habían sufrido efectos secundarios que se habían ido agravando con el paso de los meses. Ahora, gracias a los sueros, esos efectos secundarios habían desaparecido, pero el cáncer había vuelto.

Mientras andaba por el pasillo, haciendo sonar, con fuerza, los tacones, de sus botas hasta la rodilla, en el suelo de mármol, no dejaba de mirar los nuevos análisis con preocupación. Esos pacientes tenían pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir mucho tiempo… No pudo evitar pensar que era triste que algo que podía curarles, que podía darles esperanza, en el fondo también les mataba.

Entró en el laboratorio, y soltó una maldición, mientras les dejaba los papeles encima de la gran mesa, donde estaban sentados ambos.

\- Echarles un ojo…no puedo evitar sentir una gran importancia….- Se acercó a Evan y le dio un beso sutil en los labios, mientras cogía uno de los microscopios y lo llevaba a su mesa. Sus compañeros empezaban a leer los expedientes que había traído-… Necesito hacer otra cosa, para que se me pase el enfado… JT, me dejas ver las muestras de Cat?... ¡Ah! .- recordó algo entonces-… La jefa ha dicho que nos va acondicionar media planta 5º para nosotros…no quiere que estemos aquí abajo…

Jt asintió sin decirle nada, su mente estaba más pendiente de lo que leía, que de ella. Se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a Evan.

\- ¿Pero estamos preparados para hacer esto? ¿Para utilizar lo que son, en beneficio de los demás?… ¿quién nos dice que no volverán a aparecer otros locos iluminados?...o lo que es peor, ¿que nosotros no nos convirtamos en esos locos iluminados?… Tendremos tanto poder que quien dice que no caigamos en la tentación…- estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.

Heather se levantó de su mesa y se acercó a ellos.

\- Yo me encargo de que tengáis los pies en el suelo..- les dijo-… -. No dejaremos que hagáis nada que no tengáis que hacer…. Ya pensaremos como trasladar esto al resto del mundo, cuando llegue ese momento, pero no me gusta dejar que la gente muera, cuando exista una posibilidad de poder evitarlo….. y ahora, si no te importa, ¿me pasas esa las muestras de la sangre de Cat, de la Rebecca, y de la mía?... Quiero ver esa famosa diferencia….

Jt se estiró encima de la mesa y cogió las tres bandejas que las contenían. Se las dio a Heather, mientras seguía pensando en voz alta. Ella las cogió, encogiéndose de hombros y fue hacia su mesa, dándose cuenta de que no me le hacían caso.

 **-** Hace falta mucho personal….- estaba diciendo Jt a Evan-… y aunque la patente fuese universal… tendríamos que ser nosotros las que la fabricásemos, no podemos dejar esto en manos de nadie… Stuart y los demás nos dejan utilizar su material genético, pero no quieren convertirse en bichos, ni quieren encontrarse con otros cazadores en la puerta de su casa… Solo quieren vivir con tranquilidad lo que les quede de vida…

Evan suspiró.

\- Vamos a ir paso a paso, tenemos mucho que hacer hasta pasar los ensayos y desde luego luchar contra los efectos secundarios….- le dijo -… Seguiremos con nuestras investigaciones…Acordaos de lo que dijo la jefa….cuando tengamos algo definitivo… entonces sopesaremos que hacer… pero desde luego, no podemos convertir esto en algo para una minoría…o algo secreto... aunque no nos lucremos con ello, no dejaríamos de ser como el Consorcio si hiciéramos algo así…. Tiene que ser algo público… Tenemos que pensar en cómo tomar el ingrediente especial, de forma que los de sanidad se lo traguen sin que sepan de donde vienen… Esa sería la solución. Convertir la genética berseker en otra cosa de cara a la galería. Me fastidiaría mucho tener en la mano la cura de tantas y tantas enfermedades y no poder utilizarla porque en el fondo no confió en la codicia del ser humano… .- acabó diciendo mirando a Heather que asentía efusivamente.

\- Haces bien en no confiar…. .-le dijo ella.-. Esto sería un negocio tan lucrativo, que matarían por ello… estaríamos ante casi algo peor que el Consorcio…

Jt asintió.

\- Pues por eso tenemos que pensar en cómo hacerlo… en cómo hacer para que llegue a todo el mundo y nadie sepa lo que de verdad de lo que es….

Evan silbó.

\- Si lo conseguimos seremos las personas más inteligentes de la tierra….

Jt volvió a su microscopio, pero a los pocos segundos lo dejó, pasándose la mano por la cara.

\- Me siento tan impotente por todo esto….- dio un golpe encima de la mesa-… y para colmo, no puedo curar a Vincent, a pesar de que sabemos cómo hacerlo… No sirve para nada todo lo que tenemos… sin algo que tenga su ADN original…

Evan se dio cuenta de que su compañero, tenía un día malo….aunque, era evidente, llevaba unos días bastante frustrado…

\- No debes sentirte así…- le dijo Evan muy serio-. Hiciste todo lo humanamente posible por mí… y te debo la vida… Vincent sabe lo mucho que es luchado... y debes estar orgulloso, de querer seguir trabajando para encontrar la forma es que todo esto que tenemos encima funcione…

Oyéndoles hablar Heather, se acababa de acordar de su madre.

\- Si fuese yo Vincent, sí que podría salvarme. Mi madre guardaba un montón del pelo que me corto después de casi 7 años dejándolo crecer... Creo que fue de los 5 a los 12... .- les fue comentando mientras seguía mirando por el microscopio buscando eso que hacia tan especial la sangre de Cat-... por no hablar claro de mis dientes de leche, eso también lo guardó mi madre… y los de Cat. Supongo que estarán en el apartamento de mi hermana con todo lo que guardamos de ella...- cambio de tema.- ¡Jt!, por mucho que me empeño yo sigo viendo mi muestra y la de Cat, iguales...- no apartó los ojos del visor hasta que se dio cuenta de que el aludido no le hacía caso... - Jt, ¿me has oído…

Heather se dio la vuelta y los encontró a ambos, mirándose fijamente, y asintiendo, con una sonrisa radiante en sus caras.

Una sola palabra salió de los labios de Jt.

\- Emily….

El antiguo forense de la policía, asintió, despacio.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Emily?.- les preguntó ella, extrañada al verlos tan risueños, después de que la conversación tan desesperanzada, que acaban de tener.

Por toda respuesta, Evan se levantó de su silla, se quitó la bata a toda prisa y fue hacia Heather. Le cogió el rostro entre sus manos y le dio un sonoro beso.

\- No te puedes imaginar lo que te quiero...

Heather no entendía nada,

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho?

Jt fue hacia ella, ya con la cazadora puesta y la abrazó con fuerza levantándola del suelo.

\- Lo que has dicho, más bien...- su cara era una gran sonrisa-… Creo que podemos encontrar algo de Vincent...

Ella se llevó las manos a la cara, después de que Jt la volviese a dejar en el suelo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué? ¿Donde?

Los dos siguieron sonriendo, pero no dijeron nada, se limitaron a despedirse y salir del laboratorio.

\- ¿Eh? No seréis capaces de dejarme así, ¿verdad? ¡Os ordeno que me lo contéis! .- esperó unos segundos y viendo que no volvían, cogió su abrigo y salió disparada detrás de ellos.

 **Continuara...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo XXIV**

Los tres se bajaron del coche de Jt y subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de la casa, corriendo, rezando, para que la cuñada de Vincent estuviese en la casa.

No tuvieron que llamar a la puerta. Ésta se abrió, justo cuando Jt lo iba a hacer, con un montón de recuerdos de infancia volviendo a su mente.

\- ¡Mark! .- exclamaron cuando vieron salir al hermanastro de Cat, vestido con el traje del FBI.

Éste se quedó inmóvil durante unos breves segundos, lo que tardó Emily, vestida con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, en llegar hasta ellos, desde dentro de la casa.

\- ¿Qué… qué hacéis aquí?.-les pregunto el rubio agente.-… yo…. yo solo había….- su rostro había adquirido todos los tonos del rojo

Evan y Heather, cogidos de la mano, pasaron por su lado, sonriendo y entraron en la casa.

\- No hace falta que nos des detalles…-le pidió. Le dio un abrazo a Emily y le presentó a Heather. Ella no había ido al recibimiento que habían tenido en los túneles. No sabía nada de ellos y desde luego no conocía a Vincent. Después de pensarlo entre todos tanto en Skye como en el viaje de vuelta, y ya que todo había terminado, habían preferido no hacerlo… por lo de menos, de momento.

Jt fue quien contestó a Mark, sonriendo también con picardía.

\- Creo que sabemos cómo curar a Vincent…

Mark abrió los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

-¡ ¿De verdad?!..- le preguntó a la vez que Emily.

Jt entró en la casa y Mark, cerró la puerta. Acto seguido, les contó en lo que consistía la posible cura para Vincent, y la necesidad perentoria, de encontrar algo que tuviese su ADN sin contaminar

\- …y Heather ha dado con la clave...- cuando dijo eso la miró y está sonrió tremendamente satisfecha-…. Ahora solo tenemos que saber si Anne guardó lo que estamos buscando…. ¿Creo que nos dijiste el otro día…...- no profundizo en el donde porque Heather no sabía nada-… que tenías algunas cosas guardadas de ella en la casa?

Emily asintió con vehemencia.

\- Si… -empezó a subir las escaleras y los demás se siguieron. - Son dos baúles... Le dije a Vincent que se pasase a echarles un ojo… Estoy segura de que habrá cosas que querrá llevarse, a fin de cuentas, todo lo que hay ahí, es suyo…

Subieron el tramo de escaleras que llevaba al desván. Jt no pudo evitar corregir a Emily.

\- Tú eras también su hija, no me cabe la menor duda…

Ella sonrió, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

\- Y tú, su hijo adoptivo… pasabas más tiempo en su cocina que sus propios hijos…

Jt cerró los ojos recordando otros momentos en esa casa. El aroma de rica comida casera de Anne Keller se apropió de su mente.

\- Olía de cine en esa cocina….- dijo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de los recuerdos.-… Mi madre jamás supo cocinar como ella…

Cuando llegaron, Emily abrió la puerta y todos entraron dentro.

\- Algún día os invitaré a cenar… Aaron que cocino un poco como ella...

Jt sonrió mirando a los demás.

\- Os juro que no podéis perderos eso….

Evan sonrió y miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde están los baúles?

Emily miró hacia una de las esquinas… debajo de una ventana que daba el sur….

\- Ahí….-señaló-… Los estuve revisando… después de que Vincent viniese a verme…

Evan los vio enseguida, uno encima de otro. Mark fue hacia ellos.

Eran grandes, de madera oscura, con los frentes y la tapa, tapizados con telas de diferentes colores al estilo Pachwork. La tapa en ambos era plana y con un oxidado cerrojo de hierro que estaba sin cerrar.

Entre él y Jt, bajaron el de arriba. Evan permaneció a la espera. No era necesario en ese momento. Sintió que Heather le apretaba la mano con fuerza. Podía notar claramente los rápidos latidos de su corazón. La agarró por la cintura y la pegó con fuerza a él.

Jt se arrodilló y abrió uno de ellos. Lo primero que vio, fueron pequeñas mantas para cunas… se las fue pasando a Emily. Debajo había carpetas, de cuyos bordes sobresalían, lo que parecían láminas con dibujos de niños pequeños…. Juguetes, álbumes de cromos, libros juveniles, tebeos… un par de placas de bomberos de juguete…. Y justo en el fondo, un joyero, de madera, cuadrado de aproximadamente 15x15, pintado de rojo inglés. Levantó la tapa y vio distintas cajas…. Las fue abriendo despacio… encontrando, unos anillos de plata que parecían tener bastantes años, y una cadena de oro con una A, colgada de ella….

Jt cogió otra e iba abrirla cuando vio la que había debajo de ella… tenía un nombre en la tapa "Vinnie"…. Ese era el nombre con que la madre de Vincent, lo llamaba cuando era un crio… … La letra clara y bonita de Anne había escrito el nombre de su hijo y un pequeño corazón a su lado….igual que en las de sus hermanos, que estaban justo a su lado.

Sacó la caja y despacio la abrió….Todos contuvieron la respiración hasta que vieron el contenido… que no era otro que, 5 pequeños dientes, guardados con primor entre algodones, después de tantos años.

Heather y Evan se abrazaron, igual que Mark y Emily…

Jt tragó saliva intentando eliminar el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado.

Había encontrado lo que había estado buscando todos estos años. Una cura para su amigo... pero las circunstancias habían cambiado tanto en los últimos tres años, que no tenía nada claro, si Vincent, iba a querer curarse, ahora,… o no…

* * *

 **Comisaria 125…**

\- Ya lo has podido comprobar por ti misma….-le dijo Tess a Cat mientras llegaban a la comisaria, esquivando agentes que entraban y salían, se quitaban sus chaquetas y las dejaban en el respaldo de sus sillas. Habían pasado toda la tarde hablando con el forense que llevaba el caso-. Me ha dado la razón…

Los dos se quedaron de pie mirándose. Cat no podía negar ya, lo que llevaba diciendo su compañera desde que vieron el cadáver.

\- Entonces, según las pruebas, ¿estamos hablando de más de un asesino?… El cuchillo fue utilizado por más de una persona…. ¡Lástima que no tenga huellas!…

Tess ladeó la cabeza.

\- Exacto… aunque algunas de ellas no fuesen mortales de necesidad, si ayudaron a que se desangrase más rápidamente…

Cat se cruzó de brazos y fue a sentarse en el lateral de su mesa, pensando. Tess hizo lo mismo que ella.

\- Siguiendo tu pálpito literario, y dejando claro que no va a ser una costumbre….-le dijo.-… en la novela de Agatha Christie todos tenían cuantas pendientes con el muerto...- se giró levemente para mirar a su amiga, con el ceño fruncido-… se me está ocurriendo una cosa…..- Tess sonrió, esperando que le hiciera participe de la idea que se le había ocurrido a Cat-… si partimos de la idea de que hay más de un asesino… entonces…debemos buscar un grupo de personas que le odiase tanto para llegar a matarlo y que se organizase para ello… ¿quién de su entorno podría ser capaz de algo así?...

Tess se encogió de hombros, buscando una respuesta a la pregunta de su compañera.

\- Bueno, solo le me ocurren…. los fans de sus novelas…Las cartas que le habían mandado y algunos mensajes por Internet eran…bastante salvajes… siendo sutil…

\- … los fans….- repitió Cat despacio pensando…. ¿y si…?.- empezó a preguntarse…. pero Tess movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- ¿No estarás pensando que algunos de esos fans... han podido… llegar tan lejos?

Cat apretó los labios.

\- No lo sé, Tess… pero ahora mismo no lo descarto… deberíamos investigarlos más profundamente y ver donde estaban cuando el Sr. Kernick murió…

-… ¡pero Cat, viven desperdigados por medio país! Si han hecho algo así, habrán tenido que dejar pistas de sus movimientos….- le dijo Tess, sacando su libreta con los nombres de los fans descontentos-. Desde luego, eso sí que sería una versión del Orient Exprés.

Cat asintió, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Desde luego que lo sería… busquemos esas pistas…. A fin de cuantas, ahora mismo no tenemos otra cosa…. Vamos a subir a contárselo al Capitán, no perdemos nada.- al acordarse de su jefe, se llevó la mano a la frente. Se levantó de la mesa y se sentó rápidamente en su silla. Empezó a buscar un dossier, que enseguida encontró-…..- ¡Mierda! .- …Me acabo de acordar que no le he dado al Capitán, el informe del caso Salgado… tenía que habérselo dejado en el despacho ayer antes de irme…

Tess iba a decirle algo referente a lo difícil que era ser madre trabajadora, y estar en todo, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo cogió del bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras dejaba su libreta en la mesa.

\- Es Jt….-le dijo a Cat. Ella asintió, sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tess descolgó.

\- Dime… ¿Ahora?... Bueno…. si es tan urgente… De acuerdo, danos media hora...- colgó después de decir eso.

Cat levantó la cabeza del teclado del ordenador.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Dice que vayamos al laboratorio….Es muy importante….-le dijo muy seria.

\- Pero… tenemos mucho que hacer….-le dijo Cat, y era cierto.

Tess suspiró.

\- Conozco a Jt… y su tono de voz me dice que tenemos que ir…

Cat se pasó la lengua por los labios. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó las llaves del coche. Se las tiró a Tess. Ésta las cogió al vuelo.

\- Trae el coche hasta aquí y espérame…Acabo esto y se lo doy al capitan...

Tess asintió, cogió su chaqueta y salió de la comisaria, mientras Cat tecleaba todo lo deprisa de lo que era capaz.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta del laboratorio, al primero que vieron fue a Vincent con los brazos cruzados y gesto serio, que observaba a Jt. Éste, que estaba hablando con él, dejó de hacerlo, al verlas.

Cat corrió a abrazar a Vincent.

\- Has salido de esa prisión….- le dijo con ironía.

Vincent sonrió besándola.

\- Jt me ha ido a buscar y no ha aceptado un no por respuesta… He pedido otro par de horas… pero tendré que devolverlas…

Cat negó con la cabeza.

\- Son una panda de negreros… ¿por qué no te cambias de una vez aquí?... Ángela te ofrecía un puesto de jefe de cirugía… y podrás organizar tus horarios.

Vincent se pasó la lengua por los labios.

\- No puedo… todavía no… no me quiero ir todavía de allí….

Cat le cogió la mano. Sabia porque lo decía... una parte de él sentía que le debía eso a Markus…

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo Jt?

\- No... Estaba esperando a que llegaseis….

Mientras tanto, Tess hablaba con Jt, y Heather y Evan, se mantenían esperando.

Cat se giró hacia ellos. Viendo a su hermana, fue a abrazarla…. Llevaban unos días sin verse. Bob y Dana habían vuelto de Skye de dejar a Lynn instalada, y se habían hecho cargo de los niños.

Jt les invitó a sentarse en las banquetas que rodeaban la gran mesa de laboratorio y después de mirar a Evan empezó a hablar. Era el momento que llevaba esperando desde que supo en lo que Vincent se había convertido.

\- Creo….-tragó saliva con dificultad. Estaba demasiado nervioso-…. Creo que podemos curarte…-dijo sin preámbulos, mirando a Vincent directamente a los ojos.

Él, Cat y Tess se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos.

Cat y Tess empezaron a hacer preguntas atropelladas… en cambio, Vincent permaneció impasible.

Jt no dejó de mirarle, sin hacer caso de las preguntas de las chicas. Evan les hizo un gesto para que callasen y mirasen a Vincent.

\- ¿Cómo? .-fue lo único que dijo él. Su expresión no era lo alegre que cabía esperar.

Jt empezó a contárselo. Ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse. Ambos permanecieron en pie mientras los demás se sentaban.

\- Sabéis que desde que volvimos de Skye hemos estados, los tres, Evan, Heather y yo, investigando en los papeles de tu madre, Cat .-le miró a ella unos segundos-… y en los papeles de Paul Markus…

Todos asintieron. Jt prosiguió.

\- Sabíamos que Vanessa quería crear una vacuna basada en la utilización de una muestra del ADN de los sujetos de experimentación antes de haber sido inoculados… Algo similar quería conseguir Markus… la diferencia es que él pensó que valdría utilizar los genes de familiares cercanos… por eso utilizó el ADN de tus padres..-paró para volver a tragar saliva y para pedirle a Tess se le acercase una botella de agua. Bebió un sorbo rápido y siguió. Vincent no había movido ni un musculo-…Al leer el informe de Vanessa, nos dimos cuenta de que la idea de Markus, aunque había funcionado en los casos de pacientes del Baker que estaban bajo los efectos secundarios de los fármacos que les dieron, no iba a funcionar contigo… Necesitábamos ADN tuyo antes de que te convirtieses…. y eso no lo teníamos… Todas tus muestras de Muirfield fueron destruidas, era como si nunca hubieras existido… ¿De dónde podíamos sacar algo así?... Era imposible….- se pasó la lengua por los labios. Cat se frotaba las manos, nerviosa, y Tess contenía la respiración.

Jt siguió hablando pero ahora, con una leve sonrisa.

\- Pero no contábamos con la inspiración, de nuestra mejor baza….-miró a Heather, que no cabía en sí de orgullo-…. Ella nos dio la solución… Nos habló de que su madre guardaba su pelo largo, que cortó cuando tenía 13 años…..y sus dientes de leche….

Después de decir eso dejó de hablar.

\- ¿Dientes de leche?...- Vincent no daba crédito-… ¿De dónde?

\- Emily….- le dijo Evan.

\- ¿Emily?..- Vincent estaba casi en shock. Se sentó en la banqueta

Jt siguió hablando. Se acercó a Vincent.

\- Me di cuenta de que Emily viviendo en casa de tus padres, y sabiendo que adoraba a tu madre, habría guardado recuerdos de ella…. .-levantó la mirada-. Era una locura... lo sé… pero….

Evan también se levantó y fue a donde estaban ellos.

\- Fuimos allí sin perder tiempo y cuando llegamos, nos dijo que guardaba unos baúles, con cosas vuestras, que ella guardó…- les contó.

Vincent recordó entonces que Emily le había hablado de ellos.

\- Si... me lo comentó… me dijo que me pasase por allí para echarles un vistazo...- dijo despacio.

Cat, sonriendo visiblemente emocionada, cogió la mano de Vincent.

\- ¿Había… dientes de leche?...-les preguntó.

Ambos asintieron.

\- Si… Cada uno de los hermanos tenía una pequeña cajita con su nombre y dentro estaban los dientes….-les dijo Jt. Evan cogió una caja pequeña de joyería…tal vez había llevado un anillo o unos pendientes originalmente… Se la tendió a Vincent. El la cogió con manos ligeramente temblorosas.

En la tapa había un pequeño papel tapado con celo. Su nombre estaba escrito en el. "Vinnie"… era como su madre lo llamaba. Lo abrió y allí estaban algunos de sus dientes de leche…

\- Todo ha pasado esta mañana… Evan quería esperar a estar seguros de que funcionaría pero yo no me podido esperar…. Creo que lo tenemos Vincent….- le dijo Jt, esperando, con emoción contenida, la reacción de su amigo.

Cat se abrazó a su marido y Tess se levantó para abrazar a Jt... y susurrarle… "Ya lo tienes…. Ya lo tienes"…pero él solo miraba a Vincent… Éste no dijo nada… Se limitó a volver a poner la tapa en la caja, y cuando Cat dejó de abrazarlo, se la devolvió a Jt.

\- Es estupendo… pero… creo que no va a ser necesario… no puedo dejar de ser lo que soy ahora… no sería justo para mis hijos...

Lo que dijo fue como un jarro de agua fría que hubiese caído encima de los demás… de los demás, menos de Jt que permaneció serio mirando a su amigo.

\- Vincent, no puedes…. .-le dijo Cat triste… Vincent había deseado librarse de ello desde que supo lo que significaba… La búsqueda de una cura había condicionado sus vidas durante años…

\- Si puedo… Cat… si puedo…

Se levantó y empezó a andar por la habitación.

Jt lo cogió del brazo parándolo en seco.

\- Algo me decía que dirías eso… Te conozco y sé cuáles son tus prioridades ahora, pero….no puedo dejar que tomes una decisión como esa, sin saber, que lo has pensado bien...- le dijo mirándole primero a él y luego a Catherine-… Quiero que conozcáis a alguien…puede daros una visión "nueva" de cómo afrontar esto...

Tess abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, al oírle decir eso. Estaba segura de que sabía de quien estaba hablando.

\- ¿Quién?.- le preguntó Vincent, suspicaz.

Jt esbozó una media sonrisa, antes de decir:

\- Alguien que tiene una tienda de antigüedades en Broadway…

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta de la tienda de Antigüedades cuando ya el sol de junio empezaba a declinar. A pesar de eso, la calle estaba abarrotada y era un hervir de movimiento.

Cat miró con curiosidad, mientras cogida de la mano de su marido esperaba a que alguien abriese la puerta. Tess y Jt no dejaban de mirarse de manera cómplice.

Los cuatro vieron como un hombre de unos 60 años, grande con el pelo lleno de canas, y cara afable, se acercaba a la puerta y sonriendo la abría.

\- ¡Bienvenidos!.- exclamó. Saludó a Tess y a Jt con sendos apretones de manos, mientras les indicaba que entrasen-. Supongo que vosotros debéis de ser Catherine y Vincent….-les dijo a los aludidos y estrechó también sus manos con fuerza. Estos hicieron lo mismo, expectantes, sin saber exactamente con quien estaban hablando.

\- Os presentó a Abe…. - les dijo Tess, sonriendo.

El asintió y sonrió abiertamente, a su vez.

-… Os están esperando en el sótano… Bajad… Tess sabe por dónde…. Mientras habláis… iré preparando un poco de cena… estas cosas se hablan mejor con algo en el estómago….- les dijo Abe, sin dar opción para que nadie dijese nada.

Tess cerró los ojos, algo contrariada.

\- Bueno, tenía planes para esta noche..- dijo, mientras Jt la miraba extrañada-…. pero pueden esperar...- le dijo rápidamente, quitándole importancia a su comentario-. Seguidme…

Los demás lo hicieron, mientras Abe se alejaba subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a la planta de arriba.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al sótano de la tienda de Antigüedades, se encontraron, al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, en un lugar luminoso, con las paredes cubiertas de ladrillos rojos, una gran mesa en el centro llena de cachivaches propios de un laboratorio, montones de cajas de madera y una pizarra grande con frases y números escritos, en ella, con tiza blanca. En medio de la sala, permanecían de pie, un hombre y una mujer.

Vincent enseguida reconoció en él, al hombre que había visto en el hospital cuando Tess se había desmayado, y supo que la mujer que estaba a su lado, era la agente que también estaba ese día allí, con su amiga. Cat le contó que habían ayudado a Tess en su lucha contra Gabe….

El hombre se acercó a ellos el primero, y les tendió la mano. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta, gris claro y una camisa blanca.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a mi casa!... Soy Henry Morgan, forense de la ciudad… Catherine, ha venido a verme varias veces por motivos laborales…. .- le dijo a Vincent, mirando a la mujer de este-. Nos vimos hace un tiempo… ¿no sé si lo recuerdas?

Vincent asintió.

Luego se la estrecho a Cat.

\- Sé que Tess...- la miró y sonrió-… te ha contado lo que pasó y siento mucho haberte mentido… no era nuestra intención, pero las circunstancias…

Tess llegó hasta ellos y lo interrumpió.

\- Yo le obligue a guardar silencio…. soy la única culpable…

Jo estrechó la mano de Vincent y también se presentó.

\- Soy Jo Martinez, detective de la 11th…

Cat asintió y miró a Vincent.

\- Joe es su capitán….

Jt pasó por su lado y le indicó a Tess que se sentase en uno de los sillones que Henry tenia allí dispuestos, y que convertían ese sótano en un lugar bastante acogedor…

Henry les dijo a Cat y a Vincent que se sentasen también, mientras él y Jt se quedaban de pie, y Jo, se sentaba en una de sillas altas que había al lado de la mesa central.

Jt iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento oyeron que Abe, la persona que les había abierto la puerta, bajaba las escaleras.

\- Os he hecho un poco de té… del bueno….-dijo mirando a Henry, con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en su rostro-… seguro que os sienta bien…

Colocó la bandeja en la mesa y subió despacio las escaleras.

Jo se levantó de la silla y empezó a servir.

\- Empezad…- les dijo a Henry y a Jt-….yo me encargó.

Tess se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Jo.

\- Te ayudo…- le dijo, mientras le hacía un gesto de complicidad a Jt.

Los dos se miraron y asintieron ante la atenta, y llena de preguntas, mirada de Vincent y Cat.

\- Os he dicho antes…- empezó a decir Jt-… que conocía a alguien que podía darte un punto de vista distinto de sobre la decisión que tienes que tomar… y ese es Henry… Su historia es absolutamente increíble….- lo miró-... y antes de que empiece a contárosla quiero darle las gracias por todo esto…. Sabe que puede confiar en nosotros, pero aun así… sé lo que vale que se preste a ayudarnos…

Henry sonrió y suspirando, empezó a hablar, mirando directamente a Vincent:

\- Jt y Tess me han contado tu historia…

Vincent miró a su amigo ligeramente incómodo.

En el camino, en el coche de Cat, le habían dicho que las personas que iban a ver, eran amigos, y totalmente de fiar, pero, a pesar de ello, no le gustaba que su secreto se contase, fuera de su círculo más íntimo.

Henry siguió hablando, mientras se sentaba en otro sillón, delante de Vincent.

\- La mía es "algo" distinta... pero tenemos una cosa en común…

Vincent se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, rechazando educadamente el té que le ofrecía Jo, mirando al elegante forense, cruzándose de brazos, bastante escéptico respecto a ello.

\- ¿Si?.. .- le dijo a Henry-… ¿y qué es?

Tess pasó por delante de Jt para darle el té a Cat ,y levantó la ceja con desagrado ante la expresión de Vincent.

Henry no se hizo esperar y se lo dijo sin rodeos.

\- No puedo morir…

Cat se atragantó con el té y empezó a toser…Henry fue hacia ella igual que Tess y Jo, pero ella, les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que no era nada… Jo le acercó un vaso de agua y Cat se lo bebió de un trago.

Vincent, mientras tanto, se mantenía quieto, mirando a Henry.

Cuando Cat dejó de toser y su anfitrión volvía a sentarse, le dijo:

\- Explícame lo que acabas de decir…

Jt cogió aire mirando a Tess, y Henry asintió. Les fue contado poco a poco su historia…. Como murió, por el disparo de un arma de fuego hacía más de 3 siglos… y como había aparecido pocos segundos después, vivo, en un rio…. Como había sido tomado por loco por su propia mujer y todas las veces que había muerto después…

\- Siempre he sido médico, pero con el paso de los años y después de sufrir muertes horribles… me di cuenta de que mi búsqueda de respuestas me llevaba a dedicarme a otra cosa, y me hice forense… Mirad a vuestro alrededor…- Cat y Vincent lo hicieron-… Todo este lugar es un canto a la muerte… Estudios, experimentos…mis propias muertes, según su grado de dolor….-le indicó la pizarra que había detrás de ellos-…Creo saber la razón por la cual me pasó esto, pero no sé cómo corregirlo….- tragó saliva y saliva y después suspiró-.. La última vez que morí, lo hice a manos de… Gabe… y eso hizo que Tess se enterase de lo que me pasaba…Estaba presente cuando desaparecí en brazos de Jo… Ni ella ni yo, tuvimos en cuenta que algo así podía pasar…

Tess asintió y habló ahora ella.

\- Cuando me contó su historia, no puedo evitar pensar en ti…- le dijo a Vincent-. … y el hecho de que tú y él….- dejo la frase sin terminar, viendo la expresión de la cara de Vincent.

Él se movió inquieto en el sillón, Cat a su lado no podía quitar los ojos de Henry. Era innegable que era un hombre muy especial, por su acento, su forma de comportarse, su forma de ser…pero nunca podría haber imaginado algo así.

\- No sé qué decir…. .-Vincent intentaba asimilar lo que acaba de oír. No tenía ninguna duda de que era cierto, pero era tan extraño pensar en alguien así… sin que tuviera que ver con los bersekers… solo podía pensar en... ¿por qué?... y entendía perfectamente a Henry en su búsqueda de respuestas…Era fácil obsesionarse con algo así.

Henry siguió hablando.

\- Tu caso no es exactamente como el mío. Tú sí que puedes morir, pero tu metabolismo hace que seas inmune a las enfermedades y puedas curarte de heridas que sean no mortales de necesidad…Yo, simplemente… muero y resucito… El dolor de la muerte lo siento, siento como desaparezco, pero luego vuelvo a renazco… Por eso, te puedo decir, que en el fondo tienes suerte, y poniéndonos en lo peor, si tu vida se hiciese insoportable, que te puedo asegurar puede llegar a pasar, podrías acabar con ella… yo no…

Vincent se incorporó, acercándose más a él.

\- Te entiendo… pero son dos casos distintos…

Henry asintió.

-Sí, pero según Jt, tienes… bueno tenéis….- se corrigió mirando a Cat-… que tomar decisiones muy importantes, y es bueno que sepas donde te puedes estar metiendo Vincent…

Cat miró a Vincent y luego a Henry, pero no dijo nada.

\- Llevo desde que supe en lo que me habían convertido deseando encontrar una cura y volver a ser normal, pero ahora con mis hijos…. siendo lo que son, no puedo dejarlos… ellos me necesitaran el mayor tiempo posible… .- le dijo Vincent, evitando mirar a su mujer.

Jt no pudo dejar de intervenir en la conversación, al oír eso.

\- Ya, pero están los bersekers, está Stuart, Rebecca, Angus, y los demás... Lynn, su hija… Todos ellos estarán con ellos para ayudarles… No sería necesario que te sacrificases…

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- ¡No sería feliz dejando que Stuart al final se saliese con la suya!..- exclamó visiblemente enfadado-…Llegó a matar para evitar que yo fuese normal… no puedo darle a mis hijos… ¡Nunca lo haré!...

Jt agachó la cabeza antes de volver a la carga.

\- Entonces puedes seguir y que Cat use la otra opción…

Volvió a mover la cabeza.

\- No pudo hacerle eso…

Cat iba a replicar, pero Henry intervinó entonces, quería dejar algo claro.

-Vincent…solo voy a decirte una cosa más… Hagas lo hagas, hazlo con ella…No soportaras perderla… nunca se puede superar una cosa así… .- notaron que su mirada se perdía en lugares y tiempos lejanos-... Yo he perdido a mucha gente que quise y querré siempre…y duele mucho saber que nunca volverán…..- se levantó y se acercó a las escaleras-. ¿Recuerdas a Abe?...- Vincent asintió-… pues es mi hijo…..- Cogió aire-. Lo encontramos, la que luego sería mi mujer, y yo, después de que terminase la segunda guerra mundial, cuando era apenas un recién nacido… Fui débil y lo adopté… A ella ya la he perdido… y ahora cada día que pasa me voy dando cuenta que también tendré que afrontar su perdida… y no tengo ninguna opción para evitarlo… por eso, también, tienes que dar te cuenta, de que si sigues a tus hijos, todo aquel a quien quieras ira envejeciendo y morirá…..-miró a JT y a Tess-…y tú seguiras ahí.

Se acercó a Vincent y a Cat, e intercambio miradas con ambos.

\- Una vida eterna puede ser la mayor de las condenas…- se acercó a Cat-… Hay una cosa que debéis entender de mi situación, que desde luego no es la vuestra, pero se le parece… Me he llegado a cansar de vivir….- dejó unos segundos de hablar, esperando que sus palabras hiciesen su efecto. Luego miró a Jo-… Abe y Jo son todo lo que tengo… Son mis anclajes a esta vida ahora, y hacen que sea soportable… pero cuando ellos mueran…. Volveré a sufrir…

Vincent lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con todo eso?... no dejas de repetir que no es nuestro caso…

Henry respiró hondo.

\- Sé que tus hijos no tienen, por ahora…-miró a Jt. Quería defender lo que él intentaba hacer-... la posibilidad de dejar de ser lo que son… Quizás debas plantearte dejar que mantengan contactos con aquellos que han nacido como ellos... son sus iguales, y seguro que tarde o temprano…. vuestros hijos son los que quieren conocerlos… y de ese modo darte la oportunidad, de vivir una vida normal con Cat…

Vincent se levantó del sillón, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No puedo hacer eso… además, sin lo que soy cualquier enfermedad… podría…

\- … pero tampoco quieres que yo haga lo mismo que Rebecca-… le dijo Cat rápidamente, no dejándole terminar.

Su marido se giró hacia ella.

\- ¡No sabes cómo te puede afectar!… ¡no quiero que toda tu vida dependas de eso!… .- exclamó sintiéndose acorralado.

\- Rebecca no tiene ningún efecto secundario… Evan y yo estamos seguros de que con Cat funcionara igual…..-añadió Jt, incapaz de estarse callado.

Vincent no le dejó terminar de hablar, se encaró con él.

-¡Mis hijos me necesitan… a mi… no a ellos…! .- le gritó.

Cat se levantó del sillón y se acercó a él, notando que el enfado podría ir a más…Le acarició el brazo.

\- A mí también me necesitaran….Si tú no intentas curarte, no puedes pedirme que me quede aparte….-lo miró fijamente a los ojos-… porque no lo voy a hacer…. .- acarició su pelo-… Estamos en esto juntos… en una opción o en otra… pero siempre juntos, Vincent, siempre juntos….- recordó en ese momento la conversación que había tenido con Vincent en los túneles-… Eres mi destino… no pienso dejarte…

Vincent cerró los ojos sintiendo como el contacto de la mano de Cat le calmaba.

En ese momento, Abe les llamó desde lo alto de la escalera.

-¡La cena está preparada! ¡Os espero en la terraza!

Jo, Tess y Jt se levantaron sin dejar de mirar a Vincent.

Cat cogió de la mano a su marido.

\- Vamos a disfrutar de esa cena… y de conocer a estas personas tan especiales….-le dijo con delicadeza-…. Tomaremos la decisión correcta… siempre lo hacemos…- Una dulce sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Vincent suspiró y la abrazó. Haber llegado a gritarle a Jt, sabiendo que todo lo hacía por su bien, le hacía sentirse fatal. Después de besarla, se giró hacia Henry, y con una sonrisa tímida le pidió que les llevase hasta la terraza.

La cena, compuesta por una increíble lasaña, regada con un excelente vino… transcurrió con normalidad. El efecto bálsamo que Cat ejercía en Vincent, y el ver que sus amigos y su propia mujer, confiaban a pies juntillas en Henry, hizo que el recelo que había sentido al escucharle se fuese disipando.

Durante la cena, hablaron de cómo se habían conocido en el contexto de la búsqueda de Gabe, por unas razones, y Henry por otras… Y que la aparición de Cat en la morgue, investigando los casos de los jóvenes muertos a manos de Ethan, había sido una gran casualidad…

En los postres, Vincent no puedo evitar la curiosidad e interrogó a Henry sobre las especiales circunstancias de su vida y de sus muchas muertes…. El correcto forense no tuvo ningún problema en contestar a todas sus preguntas… dejando un poso extraño en la mente de Vincent, al comprender éste, en toda su extensión, la atormentada existencia de Henry… y que a pesar de todo, nunca había perdido su peculiar sentido del humor, ni su tremenda necesidad de saber….

Cuando acabaron los cafés, Cat dio por terminada la reunión… Tenían que ir a recoger a los niños, que se habían quedado con su padre y Dana, en el apartamento de Cat, donde ellos vivían ahora…

Se fueron despidiendo unos de otros, dándoles las gracias por una velada tan entretenida… Vincent en la puerta de la tienda de antigüedades, le tendió la mano a Henry bajo la atenta mirada de todos los demás.

\- Gracias, primero por confiar lo suficiente como para contarnos tu historia y segundo, por tus consejos...-agachó la cabeza-… tienes que entender que no es fácil tomar una decisión como así….

Henry se la estrechó con fuerza.

\- Lo sé, Vincent… yo solo quería que conocieses mi experiencia… y si quieres preguntarme algo mas... ya sabes dónde estoy….

Vincent asintió y después de que Cat se despidiese de ellos, salió de la tienda para encontrarse con Jt y Tess esperándoles fuera.

Fueron andando hacia el coche de Cat sin apenas hablar. Cuando llegaron, ella fue la que rompió el silencio:

\- Gracias por traernos….-les dijo a sus amigos.

Los dos movieron la cabeza dando a entender que no había nada que agradecer.

\- Siempre hemos pensado que era bueno que hablaseis con él...- les dijo Tess mirando directamente a Vincent

Él asintió.

\- Lo ha sido…a pesar de mis reticencias al principio… creo que de verdad ha merecido la pena.

Tess y Jt sonrieron.

Cat sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Papa y Dana nos han prometido mañana que tendremos todo la noche para nosotros…Tienen muchas ganas de estar con sus nietos… y nosotros de vernos de verdad, no como ahora.-dijo Cat sin poder evitar la cara de fastidio-… … Se quedaran en la casa y nosotros tendremos el apartamento….- miró a Vincent-. Es el mejor lugar donde tomar una decisión tan importante...

Vincent sonrió, intentando sacarse de la mente unos segundos a Henry Morgan. Cogió a su mujer por la cintura y la besó en la frente.

\- Pero fundamentalmente, nos iremos a cenar y nos olvidaremos de todo por unas horas… Solo nosotros…

Cat sonrió.

\- ¿Os llevamos al Club? - les preguntó a Tess y a Jt, abriendo las puertas del coche.

Jt negó con la cabeza.

\- No….- miró a Tess-… ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo hasta allí?... Hace una noche bonita y tranquila…

Tess asintió, cogiendo su mano.

\- De acuerdo…nos vemos mañana…-le dijo Cat a Tess, pero antes de subirse al coche fue hacia Jt y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Se miraron a los ojos y no hizo falta que se dijesen nada más.

Vincent cogió aire, se giró y fue hacia su amigo a paso decidido. Lo abrazó también.

\- Independientemente de lo que decida, gracias por no rendirte nunca…- le dijo al oído.

Jt le contestó enseguida.

\- No tienes que dármelas. Evan, Heather y yo, seguiremos trabajando… y creo que tendremos las dos opciones preparadas pronto… tenlo en cuenta.

Su amigo se soltó antes de que Jt pudiese decir nada más… Fue hacia Tess y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Nos vemos pronto…- les dijo despidiéndose con un gesto.

Abrió la puerta del Mustang y entró. Cat, cuando vio que cerraba la puerta, arrancó, y el coche se apartó de la acera con un fuerte acelerón.

Tess y Jt se quedaron mirándolo mientras el coche se alejaba. Después, encogiéndose de hombros empezaron a andar despacio hacia el club, mientras comentaban las opciones que tenían sus amigos.

\- Reconozco que me duele un poco que Vincent rechace la cura….- dijo Jt pesaroso-… sé que la de Markus posiblemente no habría funcionado, pero hemos estado tanto tiempo en ello, que ahora…no sé…. siempre he querido ver a Vincent volver a su vida…

Tess le cogió el brazo.

\- Bueno, su vida ahora es esta….- le dijo ella suspirando-… Piensa que al final lo has conseguido… ahora será su decisión…..-ladeó la cabeza -… la decisión de los dos… y creo que la condición de sus hijos va a pesar mucho en ello, es totalmente entendible….- sonrió un poco-… lo que más me enfada es que yo envejeceré y me arrugaré, y tendré que aguantar a Cat, con la misma cara estupenda que tiene ahora… ¡No es justo!.-exclamó sin poder evitar reírse.

Jt se rió también y con esa sonrisa en los labios llegaron al Club.

Cuando lo hicieron, Jt se paró y fijó su vista en la luna. Una luna enorme, que presidia el cielo de Manhattan.

\- ¡Mira, la luna! .-le indicó a ella para que la mirase-. ¡Es increíble!

Mientras Tess lo hacía, él sacó un pequeño estuche del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- ¡Es cierto!… ¡Está enorme! .-exclamó ella…. y cuando se volvió para mirarlo, vio lo que sostenía en su mano, justo enfrente de ella.

Se quedó paralizada un par de segundos.

Luego enfadada exclamó:

\- ¡Esto no se me hace!...- le dijo, y echó a andar con paso firme hacia al Club.

Entró deprisa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, sin encender la luz. Jt, que había ido detrás de ella, asustado ante esa reacción, tuvo suerte de poner la mano delante de él, antes de que le golpease en la cara.

Encendió la luz mientras la llamaba.

\- ¡Tess! ¡Por favor… no….!

No pudo seguir hablando. Al encender la luz, se había encontrado con una Tess, parada delante de una mesa preparada para cenar, con velas y una cajita en uno de los platos..

\- La comida era precocinada…ya sabes, que no soy muy dada a cocinar… No creo que se haya echado a perder….- dijo ella mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba la nevera-…. pero es difícil decir no a Abe, cuando es él quien cocina, y las circunstancias, además, obligaban…

Jt, con la boca abierta, se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella sin poder quitar los ojos de la caja que había en uno de los platos.

-¡Dios mío Tess! .- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Cuando los dos estuvieron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Tess se aclaró la garganta, ante la mirada asombrada de Jt.

\- Quería pedírtelo yo a ti...- le empezó a decir ella frotándose nerviosa las manos-.. …nunca me ha gustado ser como los demás...y reconozco que nunca he sido mucho de bodas, siempre me han parecido innecesarias.. .- dijo sonriendo y arrugando la nariz-…. no necesito casarme para saber que quiero estar contigo... y esto es, simplemente, una forma de hacerlo... formal... – cogió la caja que habían en el plato, la abrió y sacó un anillo liso de plata. Le cogió el dedo anular…- Espero que no te defraude mucho… pero... ¿Quieres vivir conmigo, con mis manías y con mi mal humor?...- le empezó a preguntar, sintiendo que se emocionada por segundos-… ¿Con mis horarios intempestivos?... ¿Sabiendo que no sé cocinar?… ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿Y hasta que el destino tenga a bien?

Jt no esperó más, asintió efusivamente y con una risa, tímida, nada propia en Tess, le puso el anillo en el dedo…. Luego Jt, la abrazó y la besó...

\- Aunque no te lo creas, es lo mismo que iba a decirte yo...- le dijo, cuando se separaron-… y ahora permítame señorita Vargas...- Tess estiró el dedo y Jt le puso su anillo. También de plata con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Tess no pudo evitar, miran emocionada como le quedaba en el dedo-.. Y por cierto…- siguió diciendo Jt-… debes tener en cuenta que se lo estas pidiendo a un científico… yo tengo muchas más manías que tú…

Tess se echó a reír con ganas, espantando los nervios que había tenido mientras se sinceraba.

\- Solo voy a pedirte una cosa…. .- le dijo pensativa-…. Creo que será mejor que nos mudemos a mi apartamento….- miró a su alrededor-… y no es que no me guste el club….- añadió rápidamente-... pero tiene más pinta de casa que esto…. Podemos redecorarlo si quieres…

Jt frunció el ceño.

\- No sé…no sé... no me haría gracia tener que despedirme de dos casas en pocos días… - le dijo nada convencido. Aun recordaba con pena el almacén que ya no existía.

Tess se colgó de su cuello.

\- Bueno, creo que debes de pasar página… hay que evolucionar….

Se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse... y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, Jt la cogió en brazos.

-Creo que de eso… ya hablaremos más tarde… Ahora, Sra. Forbes...

Tess le dio un manotazo en la espalda.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡ No tengo intención de cambiar mi apellido! .- exclamó muy enfadada.

Jt no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

\- Bueno, eso, también lo hablaremos después...- la volvió a besar y luego sonrió-… ahora, que ya llevamos estos preciosos anillos… estamos obligados a celebrar nuestra noche de bodas…

Tess asintió, sonriendo y empezó a besar el cuello de su chico….

Sin poder parar de reír, salieron de la sala, y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

* * *

 **Tarde noche del día siguiente…**

Catherine bajó las escaleras de su casa de Riverside Drive, saludó a su padre, que estaba en la salita con los niños, y fue hacia la cocina a buscar a Dana.

Cuando llegó, se quedó parada detrás de ella y exclamó:

\- ¿Cómo estoy?

Dana se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, levantando la vista del fregadero donde lavaba uno de los biberones de los niños. Sonriendo, se tomó su tiempo para contestarle.

\- ¡Estás estupenda!.- le dijo al final,

Cat se acercó a la encimera y cogió un grano de uva del cesto de la fruta.

Llevaba un ajustado vestido de brocado negro y rojo, corto y con escote palabra de honor. …Una medias negras finas y unos zapatos con 8 centímetros de tacón, del mismo color del vestido, completaban el conjunto… pero aun llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y no había rastro de maquillaje en su cara.

\- Aunque no te lo creas, compré este vestido hace 3 años, para la fiesta de compromiso de mi padre….- se metió el grano en la boca y lo masticó despacio. Cuando terminó siguió hablando-…. Aquello ocurrió, pocos días después de ver, por primera vez, a Vincent… y te juro que ya entonces, sabia, que entre nosotros iba a ocurrir algo..- agachó la cabeza sonriendo-.. Creo que ya estaba enamorada de él…

Dana sonrió.

\- No hay duda de que lo vuestro tuvo que ser amor a primera vista…. .-la miró de arriba a abajo-… ¿y supongo que te lo has puesto para celebrarlo?

Cat asintió, pensando en el momento en que llegó al almacén y Vincent la vio con ese vestido puesto. La expresión de su rostro estaría siempre grabada a fuego en su memoria….y ahora después de todo lo que había pasado, estaba deseando volver a verla….

\- Si…. y también quiero dejarle claro que su mujer, después de haber pasado por un gigantesco embarazo... está estupenda….-le dijo dando una vuelta sobre si misma-. … si consigo aguantar con estos tacones, claro… .- dijo quitándose uno de ellos y volviendo luego a ponérselo.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

\- Te lo acabo de decir…lo estás… y aguantaras… por llevar unos zapatos como esos somos capaces de matar… .- Dana se secó las manos y se la quedó mirando fijamente-… Se va a quedar con la boca abierta…. .-añadió-. Te lo puedo asegurar….

Cat ladeó la cabeza.

\- Eso espero… y ahora, me vuelvo al baño… tengo que arreglarme un poquito más…

\- Chapa y pintura….

\- Si… a ver si consigo hacer desaparecer estas ojeras….- salió de la cocina, subida a sus tacones hacia las escaleras, mientras que Dana iba hacia el salón a ver a Bob, el cual, jugaba con los pequeños que permanecían tumbados boca arriba en una mullida alfombra de múltiples colores, que les habían regalado Heather y Evan a los niños.

Cat desde su cuarto, le oyó decir que pronto estaría la cena hecha. La cena para los dos.

Sonrió encantada de sentirlos en su casa, mientras se aplicaba una ligera base de maquillaje intentado tapar las susodichas ojeras, que le había provocado pasar la última noche sin dormir.

Vincent, después de haber estado cenando en casa del Doctor Morgan, no había hablado demasiado.

Era la primera noche de muchas que podían pasar juntos, pero enseguida Cat se dio cuenta, de que no iba a ser como ambos esperaban. Su futuro iba unido a la decisión que tomasen.

Cat había dado muchas vueltas en la cama, hasta que se quedó dormida cuando ya empezaba a salir el sol, y Vincent también, pero ninguno de los dos habló con el otro.

Por la mañana temprano, Vincent se levantó y dándole un beso se fue a trabajar, no sin antes decirle que esa noche la iba a compensar por la noche perdida.

Dejó la brocha del colorete en la caja donde la guardaba y miró el reloj. Había quedado con Vincent dentro de una hora en la puerta del hospital.

Para poder conseguir tener fiesta esa noche y el día siguiente, iba a trabajar hasta última hora…. y eso equivalía a tener que cambiarse en el hospital.

Cat se había fijado, que se había llevado una de sus camisas blancas, un pantalón negro ajustado y una chaqueta también negra.

Suspiró imaginándoselo con esa camisa blanca…estaba guapísimo con ella…

Por un momento recordó su encuentro en la biblioteca del Castillo… y tuvo que dejarlo enseguida, porque ya estaba empezando a sudar… Sonrió mirándose al espejo mientras empezada a pintarse los ojos, y después los labios… ¡Ojala esa noche fuera tan memorable como querían! Lo necesitaban…. Necesitaban no pensar en trabajo, biberones, pañales… necesitaban estar juntos… ellos dos…

Se cepilló el pelo, dejándoselo suelto. Se echó unas gotas de perfume, en el cuello y las muñecas… y respirando con fuerza se miró al espejo.

No estaba mal... Sus ojos verdes destacaban increíbles en su rostro perfecto. Ni rastro de ojeras.

Volvió a mirar el reloj… 45 minutos…

Salió del baño, cogió la chaqueta negra de terciopelo que había dejado encima de la cama y el pequeño bolso….

Entonces se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo… ¿Pendientes? ¿Cuáles?...Los indicados vinieron enseguida a su mente…

No podían ser otros que los que le había dado Rebecca… tenían una piedra del mismo color que el vestido… Quedarían perfectos…

Metió las llaves del coche y del apartamento en el bolso, y con la chaqueta en el brazo, salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

Entró en el salón, esquivando a su padre y a los niños que seguían en el suelo, y fue directa hacia el viejo escritorio… Su escritorio. Apartó los papeles de los casos que se había traído a casa, y su diario vintage, y abrió uno de los cajones pequeños…Dentro estaban los pendientes de plata que Rebecca le había dado, el día de la inauguración… Los miró antes de ponerlos… pensando en Rebecca, poniéndoselos, el día que Duncan se los regaló. Un velo de nostalgia la invadió levemente. La echaba mucho de menos.

Cuando terminó se fijó en que su padre la estaba mirando sonriendo.

\- Te pareces tanto a tu madre….

Ella se acercó a él y se agachó con cuidado.

\- Si…. pero también tengo mucho tuyo…

Bob asintió, sonriendo. Sin lugar a dudas, así era.

Cat le dio un beso a cada uno de sus niños en la frente, esquivando sus pequeñas manitas que amenazaban con cogerle el pelo, y luego se volvió hacia su padre…

\- Cuida mucho de ellos… Ya sabes dónde está todo... y mi número… cualquier cosa… Nos llamáis, a la hora que sea… ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo… y ahora vete…-le dijo Bob. Cat se levantó y fue hacia la puerta-. ¡Disfrutar!…

Cat se giró y asintió.

\- Lo haremos…. ¡Dana! Me voy!

Dana salió de la cocina, con dos copas de vino en la mano. Le dio a Cat un beso en la mejilla.

\- Pasadlo bien….- le dijo sonriendo con picardía. Luego se alejó hacia donde estaba sentado Bob-…Hazme un sitio abuelo..- le dijo-… …Acuérdate que tu pones la mesa para cenar…. .-le tendió una copa.

Cat los vio con los niños y una amplia sonrisa llena de ternura, se formó en sus labios. Sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta y salió de su casa, para ir a buscar a su marido.

* * *

Llegó a la hora acordada al aparcamiento del Saint Benjamin…

Dejó el coche y se acercó a la puerta de urgencias, por donde siempre salía Vincent.

Viendo que no estaba, sacó su teléfono del bolso, por si le había llamado….pero no le dio tiempo, porque justo en ese momento, unas manos grandes y fuertes le taparon los ojos, mientras una voz increíblemente sexy, le susurraba al oido...

\- Una mujer tan hermosa nunca deberia estar sola... ¿me permite que le haga compañia?...

Ella se dio la vuelta despacio, sonriendo, hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Vincent.

Solo pudo sonreír unos segundos, antes de que él la abrazase, y se besasen con pasión.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, se quedaron todavía abrazados.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a cenar?. -le preguntó ella, aunque en ese momento, no estaba pensando precisamente en cenar...¿La culpa? Esa camisa blanca...

Vincent la miró a los ojos y la volvió a besar.

\- A nuestro lugar preferido… ¿qué te parece?

Cat supo enseguida a donde se refería…Vincent la cogió por la cintura y juntos fueron hacia el aparcamiento.

\- Vamos… tenemos que darnos prisa, o el champan se calentará…

* * *

Hicieron el viaje todo lo rápido que el tráfico de NY a esas horas les dejó. Vincent no paró de mirarla en todo momento y ella no dijo nada… Solo quería disfrutar de lo que le hacía sentir.

Aparcaron el coche en el garaje de Cat y abrazados subieron a la azotea. No podía haber en el mundo otro lugar que fuera tan suyo como ese.

Antes de abrir la puerta. Vincent se puso delante de ella y le cogió las manos.

Las miró y luego la miró a ella.

\- La noche que apareciste en el club con ese vestido… .- le dijo despacio-.. .fue como si despertase de una pesadilla…llena de ideas negras y falta de esperanza… y tuve la absoluta seguridad de que mi vida iba a cambiar a partir de ese momento…

Cat soltó una de sus manos y le acarició la cara.

\- Vincent….- musitó llena de ternura.

El siguió hablando.

\- Eras lo más bonito que jamás había visto…. .-le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos-… y lo sigues siendo…. .- su mujer sonrió abiertamente-… cuando te he visto esperándome en la puerta del hospital… me he vuelto a quedar sin respiración otra vez…

Cat agachó ligeramente la cabeza, ruborizada.

\- Eso era lo que quería conseguir….-le dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

Vincent asintió.

\- Pues lo has hecho….

Suspiró y se giró para coger la manillera.

\- … y te juro que te mereces todo esto y mucho más…

Abrió la puerta e indicó a Cat que saliese a la azotea.

Cuando ésta lo hizo se quedó paralizada.

\- ¡Oh! ¡El cielo estrellado! -, exclamó maravillada, viendo las estrellas iluminadas que inundaban todo el lugar, junto con un montón de velas… como aquel día en que Vincent celebró así su aniversario. Se giró para mirar a su marido-… pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? .-le preguntó sin entenderlo.

Vincent se quedó detrás de ella y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

\- No solo pedí fiesta para esta noche y mañana… Estoy libre desde las 3 de la tarde… Le dije a Bob y a Dana que vendría aquí para prepararlo todo..

Cat se llevó la mano a la boca asombrada.

\- ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Por eso han ido a la guardería a buscarlos! Y me han dicho que era para que pudiera terminar de trabajar tranquila y arreglarme…

Vincent fue hacia ella despacio.

Cogió sus manos y entrecruzó sus dedos con los de ella.

\- Te han mentido...- le dijo sonriendo. Necesitaba tiempo para preparar todo esto.

Le indicó que mirase hacia la mesa y el sofá.

En la mesa, descansa una fondue donde Cat pudo ver como el chocolate burbujeaba… a su lado había una fuente, enorme, con diversas frutas cortas en trozos pequeños…. Una botella de Champan se enfriaba en una cubitera llena de hielos.

Vincent se acercó más ella.

Cat le pregunto:

\- ¿Esto es lo que vamos a cenar?

Vincent asintió.

\- Sí…todo puro vicio….- suspiró mirando los labios de Cat sin disimulo-….pero si quieres, podemos beber primero un poco de champan….poner un poco de música… y..

\- ¿…. y…..? .- repitió Cat sintiendo el cálido y maravilloso aliento de Vincent en su rostro-… … las mantas que has puesto en el sofá… están solo por estar….¿verdad? .- Aparte de ver lo que había en la mesa, se había dado cuenta enseguida en lo que había en el sofá.

Vincent las miró y se encogió de hombros

\- Me has pillado .- le dijo con él con voz inocente.

Cat sonrió divertida.

\- En cuanto a la música… y llevando este vestido….- sacó su móvil del bolsito que llevaba y empezó a buscar una canción. Los acordes de Never Let Me Go de Florence and the Machine llenaron la azotea. - Esta canción que siempre me recuerda a esos primeros momentos, cuando nos conocimos…. La oí en la fiesta de compromiso de mi padre, de Thomas… mientras no dejaba de pensar en ti… - lo miró a los ojos, y vio en ellos el brillo de las luces del cielo estrellado.

Vincent le quitó el bolso y lo dejó encima de la mesa… Con una mano la cogió de la cintura y con la otra cogió su mano. La acercó a él todo lo que pudo y empezó a bailar con ella.

Cat apoyó su cabeza en su hombro dejándose llevar por la música. Cerró los ojos y empezó a oír la voz de Vincent que le decía:

\- Esa noche… yo estaba justo enfrente….en el tejado de algún edificio, mirándote…. Me sentía muy avergonzado de hacerlo… pero no podía irme de ahí… y te juro que habría dado cualquier cosa por estar bailando contigo…

Cat notó como las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos.

Se separó ligeramente de Vincent.

\- Ya lo estamos haciendo ahora…

Vincent la miró sobrecogido, viendo la emoción que había en sus ojos, la misma que sentía en los suyos… Cat sonriendo se puso de puntillas, se agarró con fuerza a su cuello y lo besó.

No les dio tiempo a abrir el champan. Mientras la canción sonaba en bucle… y poco a poco cada una de las prendas que ambos llevaban puestas, fue delicadamente quitada del cuerpo del otro y arrojada al suelo, hasta que ambos acabaron en el cómodo sofá envueltos en mantas.

Hicieron el amor despacio. Disfrutando del contacto del otro… sin prisas, en silencio, sin pensar en nada más que en sentir y en hacer sentir….en compartir ese momento y en hacerlo eterno.

Después de tanto tiempo, juntos y de tantas cosas que habían pasado, tenían claro que esa era la esencia de su existencia…. Estar juntos… y cuando lo estaban todo lo demás pasaba a un segundo plano. No solo era una unión física, sino una unión de sus almas… que dejaba poso dentro de ellos y los mantenía unidos siempre.

Cuando terminaron, se quedaron tumbados en el sofá, tapados por las mantas mirando las estrellas que se adivinaban en el cielo neoyorquino. Estaban en casa… bajo el mismo cielo que los vio besarse por primera vez y que fue testigo de muchos acotamientos en su vida, algunos malos… y mucho buenos... y que ahora iba a ser testigo de la toma de una decisión que iba a marcar sus vidas.

Con un suspiro Vincent se incorporó ligeramente para mirar a Cat.

\- Ese ligero rubor en tus mejillas me vuelve loco..- le dijo mientras hundía su cara en su cuello y se lo mordía con delicadeza.

Cat se echó a reír.

\- Tengo motivos para estar ruborizada…. – le dijo.

Vincent asintió. Levantó la cabeza y la besó. Cat se dejó llevar por el beso abrazándolo con fuerza.

Fueron bajando la intensidad del beso, terminando con pequeños besos, sutiles y delicados.

\- ¿Qué te parece si abrimos el champan?... .- le pregunto Vincent-..¿y si comemos un poco?

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el sofá con la manta sobre su regazo. Cogió la botella de champan y la abrió. Cat, mientras tanto, se sentó detrás de Vincent y se abrazó a su espalda, pasando los brazos por su pecho desnudo. El calor del cuerpo de su marido le hizo cerrar los ojos de puro placer.

El ruido del corcho le hizo abrirlos. Vincent se volvió hacia ella con una copa en cada mano. Cat cogió la que le ofrecía.

\- ¡Por nosotros! .-le dijo él.

\- ¡Por nosotros! .- repitió Cat.

Se volvieron a besar, chocaron sus copas y bebieron un sorbo. Le siguieron muchos otros hasta acabar la botella, acompañando las frutas bañadas en chocolate caliente que Vincent había primorosamente preparado.

Uno metía el pincho con la fruta en el oscuro líquido y se lo daba al otro. Lo más divertido era cuando una gota de chocolate caía en la piel de uno de los dos….y desde luego eso no se podía dejar ahí…

Entre risas dulces y miradas de complicidad dieran buena cuenta de tan deliciosa cena.

Cuando acabaron, Vincent se tapó con una de las mantas, y sin que ningún vecino pudiera verlo bajo corriendo al apartamento con la cubitera, cogió hielos y otra botella de champan, y volvió a subir a la azotea… donde una Cat impaciente, le esperaba.

Se sentó a su lado y volvieron a extender las mantas encima de ellos. Era una noche preciosa de junio pero no era lo suficiente cálida como para estar desnudos, sin nada que los cubriese mínimamente.

Mientras servía la espumosa bebida en las copas, Vincent se pasó lengua por los labios y Cat supo que el momento había llegado.

\- No es que quiera estropear este momento… pero creo que tenemos algo que hacer….

Cat asintió mientras bebía un sorbo de su champan.

\- Si… yo también lo creo…Ninguno de los dos ha dormido nada esta noche...

Vincent se apoyó en el respaldo del cómodo sofá y suspiró.

\- No….- acarició la espalda desnuda de Cat con el dorso de su mano, mientras empezaba a hablar-… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo injusto de todo esto… he pasado los últimos catorce años esperando encontrar una cura para esta maldición y ahora…

\- Y ahora no puedes hacerlo…..- añadió Cat.

\- Exacto… He pensado mucho en lo que nos dijo Henry… en llegar a perder a Jt, a Tess, a Mark, a mi familia… y luego pienso en ti y en los niños...y siento que haga lo que haga, alguien va a sufrir... yo voy a sufrir…. .-le dijo un largo trago a su champan y se terminó la copa.

Cat apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Es verdad… yo también pienso en eso…. pero ten siempre presente, que hagas lo que hagas… yo quiero estar contigo… no hay otra opción posible sobre eso…

Vincent la miró, respiró profundamente y apartándola ligeramente, se levantó del sofá, desnudo, y se acercó al muro de la azotea, en el tantas veces se habian apoyado. NY, llena de luces lo recibió.

Cat se levantó detrás de él con una de las mantas. Se acercó despacio tapada con ella. Cuando llegó hasta él, colocó una parte por encima de sus hombros de forma que ambos permanecían tapados…

Vincent se giró y la agarró con fuerza de la cintura. Cat apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

 **-** Una parte de mí no quiere que estés enganchada a ese suero... ¿quién dice que no te provocaría efectos secundarios?

\- ¿Jt, Evan Rebecca? .- Le dijo ella, levantando la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos y apretando lo labios.

\- Ya… pero no me gusta…. .-ladeó la cabeza. Las brillantes luces se reflejaban en sus ojos-. Y por otra parte no puedo ni imaginar vivir una vida sin ti…. No puedo… cuando tu murieses yo no tendría nada por lo que luchar… aunque mis hijos estén allí, yo estaría vacío… lo sé...

\- …y si lo tomas tu….-siguió diciendo ella acariciando su pelo castaño.-… seremos normales, …pero dejaremos solos muy pronto a nuestros hijos y no queremos que ese pase…..-le dijo ella, poniendose enfrente de él, y abrazandolo por la cintura.

Se miraron y sonrieron los dos a la vez.

Ambos volvieron a mirar a la ciudad que amaban, sabiendo, sin decirse nada, que la decisión ya estaba tomada.


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogo**

Catherine cogió las semillas que le había mandado Rebecca, de la bolsa y las fue repartiendo por el pequeño trozo de tierra que había destinado a ellas.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, se giró para coger la regadera y después de dar un par de vueltas sobre sí misma, buscándola, se acordó de que la había dejado en el porche, justo en el lateral de la escalera. Lanzó un sutil juramento cuando se dio cuenta. Michael y Vanessa habían salido lanzados de la casa, en calcetines, en dirección a su espacio de juegos en el jardín, y ella los había tenido que perseguir para ponerles sus diminutas deportivas. Después de cazarlos, se habían sentado los tres en las escaleras del porche, y allí, había quedado la regadera que llevaba en la mano.

Al primer paso que dio, el tobillo le crujió y notó un dolor punzante. Con un gesto de contrariedad, siguió andando hacia el porche, mientras cojeaba ligeramente. Habían pasado ya dos años desde que tuvo el esguince, y reconocía que apenas le molestaba, pero cuando el tiempo iba a cambiar…

\- Uffff!

Cogió aire con fuerza. Desde luego era un doloroso recordatorio de lo que había pasado durante esas horas de angustia., pero sonrió. Por mucho que le doliese de vez en cuando, el ver a Vincent era suficiente para olvidar, momentáneamente todo aquello…

Estaba a punto de llegar a coger la regadera, cuando vio salir por la puerta de la casa a Vincent, con un albornoz azul oscuro, descalzo, y el pelo revuelto, llevando en la mano una taza de café.

Sonrió abiertamente al verlo.

\- ¡Bueno días bello durmiente! .- le saludó subiendo los escalones y abrazándolo

El dejó la taza de café, en la mesa de madera de teca, que vivía en el porche y la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- Hubiera sido más "bello durmiente" si los ruidos de la obra de la nueva casa de tu padre… no me hubiesen despertado…. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo ahora, el tejado?...Son un escándalo constante…. .- miró hacia el lugar donde su suegro se estaban construyendo su nueva casa, encima de los cimientos de la anterior-… ¿No sé si cuando pensó hacerla se le ocurrió que su yerno dormía muchas veces por el día?..- miró a Cat con suspicacia la decir eso. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza efusivamente-. Para mí que lo hace con premeditación…. Una parte de él disfruta incordiándome

\- ¡Como puedes pensar eso de mi padre! … .- exclamó ella divertida-… Estoy segura de que lamenta mucho todas las molestias que te pueda causar, pero está deseando que acaben, para que Mark se vaya al apartamento con Emily, ahora que Aaron y Claire se van a quedar a vivir en la casa de la familia Keller….- le dijo ella.

\- Ya… puede que haya razones de peso, pero sé que disfruta molestándome…. sabes perfectamente que entre yo y tu padre siempre habrá cierta… "tirantez"…

Cat volvió a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Noooo…. ya sabes que te aprecia… .- le dijo riéndose.

Vincent puso los ojos en blanco y la apretó más a él.

\- Dejemos el tema de tu padre y centrémonos en ti…..- Le olio el pelo cerrando los ojos-. Hueles a tierra húmeda…. Me recuerda a…

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque los gritos de sus hijos le interrumpieron. Llegaron hasta él corriendo y les obligaron a separarse y sentarse en el escalón para que ellos pudieran hacer lo mismo encima de las rodillas de Vincent.

\- Papá... hoy mamá ha hecho asado con patatas, ¿a qué es genial? .- le dijo Michael, sabiendo que era una de las comidas favoritas de su padre.

\- Si… es genial….- Vincent miró a Cat resignado. Últimamente los niños no se separaban de él.

Cat miró a su hijo sonriendo.

\- Si… es genial… pero ahora tenéis que dejar que papá se tome su café…. ¿De acuerdo?.- les pidió mientras le acercaba la todavía humeante taza que había dejado en la mesa.

\- Ok.. .- le dijo Vanessa, levantando el dedo pulgar, mientras que Michael se bajaba de las rodillas de Vincent, y echaba a correr hacia su parte del jardín. Miró su padre-. Entonces… ¿hoy no vas al hospital, verdad?

\- No… hoy seré todo vuestro…

Vanessa sonrió, abrazándose a su cuello…. y sin decir nada más salió disparada en pos de su hermano que ya estaba sacando tierra con un bulldozer de 20 cm de alto.

Cat miro como su hija se alejaba y luego miró a su marido.

\- ¡Dios mío es exactamente igual que tú! Hasta tiene el hoyito ese, que se te hace en la mejilla….- le dijo señalándolo.

Vincent ladeó la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

\- …y Michael, hace eso mismo que acabas de hacer…. .- le dijo Cat riendo, señalando ahora su boca.

Vincent asintió.

\- Si físicamente los dos han salido a mi… pero tienen tus increíbles ojos.. .- le dijo mirándola-. ...y sin lugar a dudas, tu testarudez y tu genio… y el Bob….- dijo con desagrado.

Cat sonrió abiertamente, sentándose a su lado.

\- Exacto… han cogido lo mejor de cada uno, de los tres…..- chocó su brazo con el de su marido -. … Bueno… y ahora cambiando de tema... ¿le has dejado claro a Ángela que tiene que dejar tranquilo a su jefe de cirugía estos dos días?…- le dijo Cat.

Vincent dio un sorbo a su café y asintió.

\- Si… se lo he dejado claro… no quiero saber nada de nada… salvo que haya otra hecatombe. El accidente del tren ha sido un horror, menos mal que todos están fuera de peligro… Tienen personal suficiente para cubrirlo todo lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora….- suspiró deseando que fuese verdad y que le dejasen descansar.

Reconocía que el trabajo era agotador, pero también agradecía el apoyo de todo el hospital para ese puesto tan importante y por supuesto el de Ángela, que había hecho lo posible y lo imposible para convencerlo

\- Espero merecer la confianza de Ángela y de todo el equipo.. .-le dijo a Cat-… Ella está tan metida en todo lo relacionado con los experimentos de Evan, Jt y todo su equipo que se ha acondicionado las antiguas habitaciones de Rebecca para hacerse un apartamento y su despacho y ahora, prácticamente vive allí… Desde allí controla toda su vida… incluyendo a Frank...- añadió guiñándole un ojo a Cat. Volvió a suspirar-… Sé que ella me considera capaz de soportar esta responsabilidad, pero también sé, porque me lo dijo, que mis especiales cualidades pueden salvar vidas…."Hay que utilizarlas" fueron sus palabras textuales…

Cat asintió.

\- Lo sé… estaba yo delante el día que te lo dijo…. El día que ya no pudiste rechazar por más tiempo su oferta de trabajar para ella… pero, lo dicho…. Tiene que dejarte más horas libres…

Vincent miró su mujer.

\- Cat, lo de estos días ha sido un caso puntual… El accidente fue tan grave que trastocó a todo el personal del hospital…..- puso una mano en su rodilla, apretándola-… Sabes que intenta que esté contigo todo lo posible.

Cat se acercó a él hasta tocar su hombro con el suyo y agachó la cabeza antes de decirle casi en un susurro:

\- ¿Todavía te ronda?

Vincent no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

\- ¡Cat! ¿Celosa a estas alturas?...

\- ¡No!... solo es curiosidad…- le contestó Cat, intentado parecer muy digna.

\- Ya….-Vincent se mordió el labio superior-…bueno de vez en cuando….

Cat frunció el ceño.

\- De vez en cuando… ¿qué?

Vincent volvió a reírse.

\- Bueno, de vez en cuando, mientras estoy en el quirófano, la veo en la pecera mirándome fijamente… pero en cuanto se da cuenta de que la he visto, me guiña un ojo, se encoge de hombros y se va….

Cat se movió incomoda a su lado. Vincent sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, le paso el brazo por los hombros.

\- Supongo que no puede evitarlo… pero te puedo asegurar que está enamorada de Frank, lo mismo que Frank de ella… Su relación está perfectamente consolidada después de los casi dos años que llevan juntos…

-… pero todavía siente algo por ti…..- añadió ella, suspirando.

Vincent cogió aire.

\- A veces pienso que las circunstancias en que nos conocimos fueron tan especiales para ella, que eso ha provocado sus sentimientos hacia mí…. Fue un momento crucial en su vida… y le ha dejado una huella imposible de borrar.

Cat asintió, pensando seriamente en lo que acababa de decir Vincent.

\- Si, puede que tengas razón… nunca habría dado el paso que dio, si no hubiera sido por ti… es lo que tiene el efecto Vincent Keller.- le dijo su mujer dándole un codazo en el costado.

Vincent entrecerró los ojos suspirando.

\- Bueno, dejemos a Ángela…. .- le dijo deseando cambiar de conversación-.. Ahora tengo un par de días libres, que me voy a tomar al pie de la letra… no pienso hacer nada…- estiró las piernas y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el sol en su rostro… aunque enseguida los volvió a abrir. Cat iba a decirle algo, pero él, la interrumpió-. **\- …** y por cierto, ¿no me habías dicho que te quieres comprar un apartamento?

Cat frunció el ceño sin entender lo que Vincent le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Yo? No… ¡Ah! .-cayó entonces en la cuenta-…. Los planos que hay en la mesa de la cocina…. Bueno, son los planos de uno de los apartamentos que están construyendo donde estaba el viejo almacén….- sonrió-. Jt y Tess están interesados… y me pidieron que le echara un ojo… a ver que me parecía…

Vincent sonrió también.

\- ¿en serio se están planteando irse a vivir ahí?

Cat asintió.

\- Si… creo que Jt nunca dejo de echarlo de menos… y el apartamento de Tess, se les quedaba pequeño. Irse del Club fue una idea…- se encogió de hombros-…interesante para empezar una vida juntos, pero no era el lugar perfecto… y reconozco que ese piso sí que puede serlo. Es bastante más grande y le permite a Jt tener más espacio….para sus cosas...

Vincent abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡Consola!

Cat movió la cabeza de un lado a otro resignada.

\- Si… consola…. Mira que sois…. Todo el día pensando en lo mismo…. – le dijo con desgana.

Vincent rió alegremente.

\- No cariño, no te equivoques…. Eso es un momento de chicos, de los que hay que mantener… pero yo solo tengo una idea en la mente constantemente… y esa idea….- se arrastró hacia ella y le cogió de la cintura-…. Ya sabes cuál es….- la besó en el cuello…

Cat cerró los ojos.

\- Vincent….- le dijo intentando mantener la cabeza fría. Tenía que decirle algo a su marido…. Pero era difícil cuando notaba sus labios en su piel-...¿ Vincent?

\- Si… Catherine….- le contesto él, empezando a bajar su mano hacia su trasero.

\- Tengo que contarte un montón de cosas y todas ellas importantes…- se apartó de él-…Me ha llamado Ian desde Londres… Hay noticias, muchas noticias… Empecemos por Lynn…

Vincent frunció el ceño. Lo que tenía en mente desapareció rápidamente, a la vez que su mano del trasero de su mujer.

\- ¿Esta bien?.-le preguntó preocupado. Desde que se fue había llamado muchas veces y todo iba de maravilla. Heather Catherine Wyatt, había nacido perfectamente y era una preciosa criatura con el pelo rubio de su madre y los mismos ojos de su padre… solo eso… Llevaba trabajando en uno de los restaurantes del pueblo y se había alquilado una coqueta casa de dos plantas y se podía decir que era feliz… aunque todas sabían en quien pensaba a menudo.

\- Si….-le contestó Cat sonriendo-… Solo es, que ella está en NY…

Vincent abrió la boca asombrado.

\- ¿En serio?

Cat asintió.

\- Ha traído a Heather para que conozca a la gente de los túneles… y a nosotros… Mañana estamos invitados a comer allí…. todos... incluida Heather… desde que se lo contamos todavía no ha tenido una reunión como es debido… Evan la está preparando para conocer a Vincent…

Su marido miró al jardín, sonriendo, con una sola idea en su mente.

\- ¿Y porque no se queda aquí con él? Las veces que he hablado con Vincent sobre ella se nota a la legua que la echa mucho de menos…

Cat asintió.

\- Si... lo sé…. pero Vincent es un alma única que vivió un gran amor, épico e irrepetible… Los dos sienten algo el uno por el otro... pero saben que nunca habrá nada como aquello… y Vincent nunca dejara de estar ligado a ella… y eso Lynn lo sabe… y Vincent también….

\- Algo así como nosotros… lo de épico e irrepetible..

\- Si... algo así como nosotros… únicos e irrepetibles..

-… y espero que muy duradero...-le dijo abrazándola y besándola en la frente.

\- Además...- añadió Cat-… creo que entre ella y Angus…

Vincent abrió los ojos.

\- ¿En serio? .- repitió.

\- Bueno, es muy incipiente… pero me parece que hay posibilidades para los dos….-Cat apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Vincent-…. Me alegro de ello… se merece ser muy, muy feliz, y si es con alguien como Angus, mejor… El la entiendo perfectamente…

Vincent asintió sintiendo a Cat a su lado. Podía oír su corazón latiendo más deprisa de lo habitual y eso le hizo pensar que había algo que no le había contado.

\- ¿Algo más?.- le preguntó, suspicaz.

\- Si….- Cat volvió a sonreír-… Más amores incipientes….- Se giró para mirarlo-. Por lo que parece Ian está enamorado….

Vincent sonrió, aun sabiendo que eso no era lo que preocupaba a su mujer.

\- ¡De verdad?.. ¿y quién es la afortunada?-. Sabía desde hacía tiempo que Cat sentía un especial feeling por Ian. Se entendían muy bien. El triángulo familiar que formaban Cat, Mark e Ian era especial. Edward se había adaptado perfectamente a su nueva vida…. y era un ejemplo de superación y entereza… Era un alma alegre y agradecida de estar vivo…como solía decir Cat…

Cat no se hizo esperar, para contárselo.

\- Es una huésped que tuvieron el año pasado en verano… una mujer preciosa de pelo largo castaño con mechas rubias y con ojos de un verde intenso… .- Cat suspiró. Estaba encantada con que Ian hubiese encontrado a alguien.-… Se llama Joanna*, es abogada en una pequeña ciudad canadiense. El caso es que desde entonces se han llamado muchas veces y todo eso…pero hace un mes ella se presentó por sorpresa en el hotel y… bueno… te puedes imaginar…Ian está pensando que cuando todo lo que Covington House se cierre, sería un momento estupendo para irse a vivir con ella a Canadá…. El dejó aparcada la carrera de derecho porque no podía hacer frente todo a la vez… luchar contra el Consorcio y estudiar era demasiado… pero tiene intención de retomarla y unirse a ella en su trabajo… y además estará más cerca de nosotros… Reconozco que lo echo de menos.

Vincent asintió.

\- Me parece estupendo que se dé la oportunidad de compartir su vida con alguien… como ha hecho Mark con Emily… Es increíble lo bien que se les ve juntos…

\- Es cierto…..- corroboró Cat suspirando.

\- Y ahora, cariño mío….- le dijo su marido, separándose ligeramente de ella.- ¿Qué más me tienes que contar y que hace que tu pulso se aceleré?...

Cat lo miró como si la hubieran pillado cometiendo una travesura.

\- Bueno….- empezó diciendo ella despacio-.. El juez ha autorizado que se pueda entrar en Covington House…

Vincent se echó hacia atrás y se puso serio.

\- ¿Y me lo dejas eso para el final? .-le recriminó, aunque entendía su nerviosismo. Hablar de ello, equivalía a volver a hablar de Stuart. Intento sacarlo de su cabeza-. ¡Ya iba siendo hora!. Es increíble que los abogados hayan tardado tanto en solucionar los problemas de herencias…..- apoyó los codos en sus rodillas-. ¿Crees que al fin podremos estar seguros de que todos murieron?

\- Bueno…llevamos sin saber de ellos desde entonces… no ha habido ningún movimiento en sus cuentas... en nada…. Yo pienso que solo constataremos un hecho…

\- ¿Crees que encontraran algo ahí… de todo lo que ellos almacenaron sobre nosotros, sobre sus experimentos?….- le preguntó él.

\- No sé lo que encontraran….- miró a Vincent y se humedeció los labios…. MI familia va a ir a comprobarlo. Por eso te decía lo de Ian… hasta que todo no este claro con se moverán de ahí… Mi padre cogerá mañana un avión a Londres… .- se aclaró la garganta-. y Stuart y Rebecca, también…

Vincent se movió ligeramente inquieto.

\- Querrá llevarse lo que pueda quedar de Erik, después de dos años….

Cat asintió.

\- ¿Tú quieres ir?.-le pregunto en apenas un susurro.

Vincent movió enérgicamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No… ya están ellos allí para encargarse de ello….quiero estar con mis hijos… ahora que puedo…

Los niños pasaron delante de ellos, corriendo con sus pequeñas manos llenas de tierra. La guerra había empezado de nuevo. Guerra de bolas de barro. Pasaban horas jugando en su trozo del jardín, lleno de tierra que poder mover de un sitio a otro…. Incluyendo sus pequeño cuerpos.

Cat les lanzó una maldición sobre tener que meterlos en la lavadora… pero no le hicieron ningún caso.

\- Reconozco que a mi también me gustaría estar más tiempo con ellos ..- dijo ella mirando como desaparecían detrás de la casa-… pero tenemos un problema y es que nos encantan nuestros trabajos y no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ser lo que soy… aunque a veces tenga la impresión de que los abandono…

Vincent la cogió de los hombros.

\- No te preocupes… te quieren mucho… nos quieren mucho…. puedo sentir sus sentimientos hacia nosotros clarísimamente… y ¿sabes también en lo que piensan?- le preguntó con cierta expresión de disgusto. Una vez sacado el tema ya no se lo pudo quitar de la cabeza. Era imposible... en el fondo sabía, que estaba unido a ellos y a lo que eran.

Cat lo miró y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No…. ¿en qué? .-le preguntó, aunque creía imaginar la respuesta.

Vincent sonrió de medio lado y suspirando le contestó:

\- Piensan en una isla rodeada de acantilados… y en él….

Cat expulsó aire con fuerza y también sonrió. Se levantó de la escalera.

\- Hablando de él… Debo enseñarte algo… Esta vez me han mandado una cosa preciosa….

Cat entró corriendo en la casa, emocionada. Cuando salió a los pocos segundos, llevaba una caja blanca de un tamaño similar de las cajas de las camisas. Se volvió a sentar al lado de Vincent y sonriendo la abrió.

Vincent levanto la cabeza, incrédulo, al ver el contenido.

-¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido?

\- No lo sé...- dijo Cat, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, divertida-… pero te juro que me encanta….- cogió la pequeña falda de cuadros y la observó. Un jersey de lana blanco impoluto y unas medias largas completaban el conjunto-… Le voy a pedir que me mande otro para Vanessa…. .- sonrió divertida.-… tienen que estar encantadores con esto puesto…

Vincent soltó un bufido.

\- No creo que les haga falta en NY un traje escoces…

Cat miró a su marido con resignación.

\- Vincent… a veces me dan ganas de darte un bofetón….

Vincent puso cara de fingida sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya sabes por qué…

Su marido se pasó la lengua por los labios.

\- Sé por qué lo han mandado, y no me gusta….

Vincent se levantó, después de dejar la taza del café vacía, en el suelo del porche, y empezó a andar hacia donde había estado trabajado Cat.

Ella, volvió a meter el trajecito dentro de la caja y la dejó en el último peldaño de la escalera. Luego cogió la regadera y fue hacia él.

\- ¿Que son esta vez? .-preguntó Vincent llegando hasta el jardín-. Cuando he notado el olor a tierra en tu pelo… solo podía ser por una razón…

Cat frunció los labios ligeramente. Le señaló las semillas que permanecían todavía en el saquito donde Stuart las había metido para mandarlas.

\- Orquídeas…..dice que son del color del mar de Skye en un día de tormenta.

Vincent levantó una ceja, ante la comparación.

\- ¿Qué pasa?¡Rebecca es tremendamente poética!...si leyeses sus cartas lo sabrías…- le recriminó Cat, encogiéndose de hombros defendiendo la rica prosa de su antepasada.

Su marido resopló y se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus hijos, que habían vuelto a su trozo de jardín y jugaban a ver quién excavaba más rápido.

\- Un par de cartas al mes… desde el día que nos despedimos de ellos.

Cat asintió.

\- Si….así es.- le dijo suspirando. Los echaba de menos y sabía que el también…aunque nunca en estos dos años, lo hubiese reconocido.

Vincent agachó la cabeza.

\- ¿Nunca se va a dar por vencido, verdad?

Cat suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

\- No… nunca… ya lo conoces… ha pasado 2 años y sigue igual… Jamás se resignara a perderte….- Cat le acarició la espalda.- ¿Todavía no puedes perdonarle, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió después de lo que hizo?.- le preguntó, aunque conocía la respuesta.

Vincent cerró los ojos.

\- Sé lo que pasó después y sé todo lo que le debo… mi vida, … .- la abrazó por la cintura y la besó en la frente-…la tuya y la de nuestros hijos, pero aun así no puedo hacerlo… Con su decisión cambio mi vida para siempre…. Cambio nuestra vida para siempre…

-Ya… eso es cierto… pero otros factores influyeron en ello… No lo olvides… Cat apoyó la cabeza en su pecho-. Se te fijas no solo lo que hizo Stuart, hizo que nuestro presente sea lo que es… Gabe también tuvo su papel y Papá y Rebecca….

Vincent asintió.

\- Sí… lo sé… y el primero fui yo... Si hubiera tenido sangre fría, jamás habría ido a Afganistán y todo esto nunca hubiera ocurrido… pero no quiero ir tan lejos….Lo admito todo, porque me llevó a ti… pero cuando teníamos al alcance de la mano una vida fuera de las bestias…. El me lo quitó, por puro egoísmo y condenó a mis hijos a ser lo que son…

Cat suspiró.

\- Pero son nuestros y son estupendos… y lo más importante sabremos cómo manejarlo…

Vincent sonrió con ironía.

\- Sabemos ahora que tiene 2 años y apenas hay reacciones, pero espera que tengas 15 y veras… y si sigues en contacto con él y con Rebecca, tarde o temprano se enteran de todo y entonces sí que tendremos un problema….

Cat se apartó de él.

\- Tienen derecho a saberlo….

\- No.- contestó su marido tajante-. Sabrán lo que tienen que saber nada más….

Cat agachó la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro.

\- Te estas volviendo como mi padre…

Cat lo miró asombrado por oírle decir eso.

\- No… nunca seré como tu padre….

Cat asintió, sonriendo.

\- Vas a acabar haciendo lo mismo que él…

\- No... .- volvió a contestar tajante.

\- Crees que los secretos mantendrán a tu familia fuera de problemas… pero Vincent, estos secretos no son unos secretos cualquiera….-le dijo ella, intentado que entrase en razón.

\- ¡Cat! Todavía tienen 2 años… no debemos preocuparnos de ellos por ahora…-Son tan felices… así, sin saber lo que son… si me hubiese dejado elegir, mis hijos serian normales… y nosotros tambien….

Cat se puso muy seria.

\- Pero no serían estos… y además, ¡qué demonios! Sin amenazas… tu eres una persona normal, bueno…. no eres normal, es cierto, eres... especial… no hay nada malo en ello…

Se puso delante de él.

\- Eres cirujano… eres un profesional, que ha salvado cientos de vidas desde entonces, gracias a lo que eres, utilizando parte de tus increíbles capacidades para ver lo que no pueden ver los demás… para hacer lo que no pueden hacer los demás…. El otro día sin ir más lejos evitaste que Michael se rompiera la cabeza, al bajar del árbol de los Fergusson… Vincent, somos lo que somos y lo seremos siempre, tomamos una decisión, por el bien de nuestros hijos… ya está... deja de darle vueltas… ¿o hay algo más que no me has contado con respecto a Stuart?

Se dio cuenta de que tal vez era el momento para que lo sacase todo.

\- Sigo sin soportar la idea de que tú estés condenada a ese brebaje….- Vincent siguió sin ceder.

Cat sonrió.

\- Vincent, sabes lo que es... Nos lo han explicado muchas veces….y me siente bien, igual que Rebecca…. Ella ha dicho que a medida que vea decaer a Stuart, ella dejara de tomar las dosis… y así, morirá con él… Yo pienso hacer lo mismo…

Se acercó a él.

\- No puedo imaginar que mejor forma de morir que a tu lado… .-añadió.

Se puso de puntillas y lo besó. El la agarró por la cintura y la besó a su vez. No tenía argumentos contra ella. Era imposible, y más aún cuando lo besaba así.

\- ¡Uyy! ¡No llevas nada debajo de ese albornoz!….- le dijo Cat notando cierto movimiento en un poco más abajo.

Vincent frunció el labio mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No…. ¿Y si subimos? Están muy entretenidos… ¿qué puede pasar?

\- Como un millón de cosas…..-le aseguró Cat.

\- ¿Alguna grave?

\- Puede….- dijo ella pensativa-… pero tú tienes un sexto sentido, ¿verdad?.-Le dijo ella sonriendo. Mientras metía la mano por dentro del albornoz y acariciaba con delicadeza su abdomen.

El asintió, la levantó sin esfuerzo y ella puso las piernas alrededor de sus caderas… La llevo hacia la casa mientras despreocupadamente les decía a sus hijos.

\- ¡Niños vamos a hacer la colada!… Venimos enseguida….

Los niños les miraron un segundo, se encogieron de hombros y automáticamente, siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

 **Unas horas más tarde... al atardecer.**

Cat se levantó del suelo cuando oyó como Vincent salía de la casa.

Se dio la vuelta y lo vio con el teléfono en la oreja, apoyado como tantas veces hacía, en la barandilla del porche. Le sonrió… pero esta vez ella no pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

Unas negras y densas nubes de tormenta llegaban a la ciudad desde el este… las miró embelesada. Estaba segura de que ya las había visto antes….

Se giró hacia su izquierda, esperando que no ocurriera lo que estaba segura iba a pasar. Cerró los ojos y…. lo oyó. Venían corriendo desde detrás de la casa, intentado volar una pequeña cometa que les había regalado la tía Heather y el tío Evan….

Sus risas se clavaron en su cerebro y en su corazón. Abrió los ojos rápidamente contemplando todo la escena a cámara lenta…. Vincent apoyado en la barandilla del porche, que le señala con la cabeza la tormenta, los niños, riendo mientras jugaban y las negras nubes de tormenta llegando hasta ellos…

El déjà vu era exacto… el sueño era exacto… pero ese sueño se había formado en su mente… hacía muchos años, la noche antes de su boda….

Siempre pensó que esas nubes presagiaban lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas después de aquella boda, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocada… ese sueño era un presagio de lo que todavía podía estar por venir…

Ahora al oír las risas de sus hijos mientras venían corriendo, decidió olvidarse del fatalismo… Puede que el destino les tuviera preparadas unas cuantas sorpresas más, en sus vidas, pero ahora… Ella era feliz y nada ni nadie podían arrebatarle esa sensación.

Tenía a sus hijos… a una gran familia, en NY y al otro lado del océano… y tenía a Vincent.

Su marido se volvió a sentar en las escaleras del porche. Cat supo enseguida que estaba hablando con Stuart. Después de hacer el amor esa tarde, habían tenido una conversación larga y dolorosa….y él había confesado que a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, y de lo mucho que le dolía reconocerlo, lo echaba de menos…Cat le había dicho que podía empezar poco a poco… quizás con una simple llamada telefónica… y eso estaba haciendo…

La saludó sonriendo.

Cat lo contempló unos segundos.

Vestía unos vaqueros caídos sobre las caderas y una camisera blanca de cuello en pico que marcaba sin disimulo la musculatura de su pecho… El cálido sol de la tarde incidía sobre su pelo castaño y sus ojos de un verde intenso… Cat los miró fijamente, ¿quizás parecidos a los de Stuart?...

… pero lo que le hizo coger aire con su fuerza y orgullo, fue su arrebatadora sonrisa… llena de amor, promesas e ilusiones compartidas…

Era imposible no sentirse completa teniéndolo a él…. Como se había dicho a sí misma muchas veces, un sueño de hombre todo suyo…

Su mente viajó hasta el día que lo conoció escondido entre las sombras de viejo almacén...Nunca podría haber imaginado lo que iba a cambiar su vida a partir de entonces...

Ahora mirándolo ahí, sentado, relajado y feliz, se daba cuenta de que su corazón empezó a latir de verdad ese día...

Los niños al verlo sentado y con el teléfono, corrieron hacia él y se sentaron en sus rodillas. Cat estaba segura de que habían notado que estaba hablando con Stuart… con su "abuelo"…

Vincent le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo y le hizo señas para que fuera con ellos. Ella se mordió los labios, sintiendo que la felicidad más absoluta le llenaba por dentro. Dejó la pala y el rastrillo en el suelo… Se quitó los gruesos guantes de jardinería y sonriendo echó a correr en dirección a su familia…

 **Fin… 24/12/2017  
**

 *** Personaje tomado prestado de** **#BurdenOfTruth... Ian(Billy/Peter) y Joanna estan destinados a estar juntos... :))**


End file.
